Espejos del alma
by Yoali Iizax Luin
Summary: UA. Creció creyendo que era hombre, la vida la hará encontrarse con ella misma, su pasado, su futuro, un amor perdido y uno que encontrará. En la guerra y el el amor todo se vale, la pregunta es ¿en cuál desean ganar? S&S T&T Epilogo
1. Vida

**Espejos del alma**

Por Yoali Iizax Luin

Basada en el anime llamado en el anime Ribbon No Kishi de Osamu Tezuka, con los personajes de Card Captors Sakura de Clamp.

Summary: Universo Alterno. Los secretos del alma sólo pueden ser reflejados de una manera.

Creció creyendo que era hombre, la vida la hará encontrarse con ella misma, su pasado, su futuro, un amor perdido y uno que encontrará. Su poder más importante será siempre el poder elegir.

Capítulo 1. Vida

· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

En un tiempo en el que reyes y nobles gobernaban las tierras, en la que los privilegios estaban en función del tipo de la sangre, el título y el ser hombre o mujer, se desarrolla esta historia.

Las montañas cubiertas de blanquísima nieve servían como fondo para el lugar, de esas hermosas montañas descendía un río, en cuyo cause sólo había agua cristalina, reflejaba a la perfección el azulado cielo. Las mujeres iban a tomar el agua y llevarla a casa, no muy lejos varios pequeños poblados se acercaban a su cause. Pero en esta ocasión estaba vacío. Sólo una mujer llevaba agua, pero otra le dio alcance habló algunas palabras con ella y de inmediato soltó todo y ambas corrieron en la misma dirección.

Atravesaron algunas colinas ascendiendo, llegaron a una preciosa planicie, donde algunos sembradíos apenas florecían, en otros lugares apenas removían la tierra, todas las herramientas habían sido abandonadas por las personas que los trabajaban. No se encontraron a nadie, cruzaron un pequeño bosque de altos y frondosos árboles de varios tipos que dejaban caer algunas hojas secas, dando a su viaje una serie de sonidos que unidos con el cantar de los pájaros les daban la bienvenida. Las mujeres hablaban y sonreían en su viaje, recordando acontecimientos importantes de su vida, dejaron de hablar al salir del bosque y ver frente a ellas un enorme fuerte, una muralla que se extendía varios kilómetros, y varios metros de altura, la observaron con asombro por más que lo vieran no se acostumbraban a disfrutar de tanta belleza, estaba tapizada de piedras muy hermosas parecidas al mármol, pero casi transparente, con varias columnas de las que se levantaban torres que sostenían la bandera del reino.

Se aproximaron a la entrada, era de grandes dimensiones custodiada por no menos de 50 soldados, con bellas armaduras plateadas, con una lanza en la mano, una espada en su cintura y enormes cascos que no dejaban ver sus rostros. Las mujeres saludaron de manera escueta y entraron, y aunque tenían aspecto humilde a nadie se le negaba la entrada pues casi todos los habitantes de los pueblos cercanos eran conocidos por los guardias.

Dentro había otra pequeña ciudad donde vivían algunos nobles y la servidumbre del palacio, caminaron por calles empedradas, por donde había muy pocas personas hablando sobre el gran acontecimiento. Tuvieron que subir muchas escales decoradas con algunas estaturas y otras estructuras.

Estaban ya cansadas por la caminata, pero no les importo, ya pasaban de las 9 de la mañana. Siguieron avanzando y mientras más se acercaban las decoraciones eran más bellas. Un poco más y llegaron a la últimas escaleras para encontrarse más adelante una enorme cantidad de personas reunidas, todos hablaban y reían. Frente a todos se levantaba una de las partes más altas del palacio, donde se celebraban las reuniones, se hacían los anuncios y se llevaban a cabo las fiestas, era un lugar enorme decorado con algunas estatuas y fuentes, rodeado por un hermoso jardín que lucía blanco por las rosas blancas que ahora florecían.

En ese lugar estaban reunidos tanto nobles como pueblerinos, pero claro los nobles al frente y los otros atrás. Todos vigilados de cerca por guardias que portaban lanzas y otros el escudo del reino, un león sobre una roca con el hocico abierto como si estuviera advirtiendo a sus enemigos no acercarse, pero sobre él estaba un ángel con las alas abiertas y con las manos juntas como si estuviera rezando. El ángel simbolizaba el corazón puro que pretendía el reino y el león su fuerza y capacidad de defenderse. Era el mismo escudo en las banderas que adornaban un enorme balcón desde donde hablaba el rey en ocasiones importantes.

Este es el reino donde comenzará una historia llena de aventuras, amor, traición y todo aquello que el hombre puede hacer, este es el reino de "Dhairya" que significa Valor.

Pero no todo era color de rosa, a pesar de los esfuerzos de los reyes en mantener una relación cercana con su gente y gobernar con justicia y prudencia, tenían enemigos, no sólo en los reinos vecinos, sino en su propia sangre en su familia cercana, aquellos a quienes le tendieron la mano y los traicionaron sin dudar.

Ahora era un evento de suma importancia para su reino y para reinos vecinos, había llegado a todos la noticia, la reina estaba en trabajo de parto. El hijo del rey Fujitaka Kinomoto y Nadeshiko nacería ese mismo día, las miradas se concentraban en el balcón principal donde el rey anunciaría su nacimiento.

Dentro estaba en iguales condiciones, guardias moviéndose de un lugar a otro, servidumbre que corría de igual manera, con mantas y agua. Por los pasillos principales adornados con pinturas de sus antepasados, armaduras y hermosas decoraciones en piedras y metales preciosos, daban a una habitación especialmente custodiada.

Una mujer de hermoso cabello negro entraba con un paño en una vasija de plata. Dentro habían algunas personas del servicio que comenzaban a salir. La mujer de cabellera negra se acercó al lecho real, donde una joven y hermosa mujer mantenían un gesto de enorme dolor, las contracciones eran más continuas. La partera y pariente lejana de Nadeshiko, Sonomi cambiaba el paño en la frente de la mujer por uno nuevo.

- Tranquila, pronto tendrás a tu hijo en tus brazos - le dijo tratando de animarla y es que era visible que realmente estaba sufriendo mucho. Tenía ya varias horas en trabajo de parto y su palidez iba y venía, Sonomi estaba muy preocupada temía que se desmayara, su cuerpo era frágil y tanto tiempo con tanto esfuerzo, la tenían preocupada.

Un gemido salió de sus labios y sus manos se cerraron fuertemente asiendo las sabanas. Después de intensos segundos pudo abrirlas de nuevo, era como morir de dolor. La reina sabía que debía resistir, ese hijo suyo debía nacer y ella que lo amaba desde que supo que estaba encinta no dejaría que algo malo le pasara.

- Falta poco - la ánimo su prima lejana - lo haces muy bien.

- No lo creo - trato de sonreír y acarició su gran abdomen - "por favor, quiero tenerte ya en mis brazos" - hablo a su hijo en sus pensamientos.

- Quiero que todos salgan.

- ¿Qué?

- Por favor - tenía un muy mal presentimiento, algo en su interior le avisaba que algo no estaba bien.

- Como desee su majestad - Sonomi se inclino y pidió a las mujeres que le ayudaban que salieran, estas se sorprendieron pero obedecieron.

- ¿Pasa algo Nadeshiko? - la actitud de la monarca la había sorprendido y estando a solas eran de más confianza.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento - logro decir antes de que una nueva contracción hiciera que sus bellas facciones cambiaran, sus largos y blancos dedos buscaran algo a que asirse encontrándose con una mano mucho más grande que la de ella, no vio de quien se trataba ya que el dolor fue tan intenso que cerró los ojos.

Al pasar el dolor abrirlos se encontró con el amor de su vida, su esposo, Fukitaka Kinomoto el monarca de Dhairya. Al verlo algunos recuerdos llegaron a su mente, lo recordó al día que se conocieron, fue una boda arreglada para conveniencia de los reinos que se unieron en uno solo, con el correr de los meses se enamoro de él, era una persona excelente, bondadoso, justo, caballeroso, gracioso cuando se lo proponía y aún más importante, la amaba.

Él se enamoro primero de ella, de su carácter, de sus ojos, de su humildad y gracia y por supuesto de su belleza, en resumen de todo lo concerniente a ella.

- ¿Que haces aquí? - se supone que esperaría hasta que el bebé naciera.

- Vi a las mujeres salir me preocupe ¿Qué pasa? - la mirada de su esposa basto para comprender que ella no estaba bien y no era sólo físico, también había mucha preocupación.

Sonomi cambio el paño y se alejo para traer el resto de los instrumentos, era seguro que tardaría sólo minutos en nacer.

- No lo sé, tengo un mal presentimiento - se aferro a su mano buscando consuelo.

- Todo estará bien - acarició su rostro y acomodo algunos cabellos desordenados - recuerda que el hechicero ha dicho que será un varón lleno de energía y vida, que hará cosas grandes en la vida. El hechicero no se ha equivocado.

Ella asintió sin estar muy convencida.

Un nuevo dolor y Sonomi se preparó.

Fuera en el pasillo, los guardias estaban por todas partes y la servidumbre merodeando para esperar la noticia.

También había una niña de apenas un año de edad, cuidada por una mujer de avanzada edad.

- Pequeña Tomoyo¿no deseas ir a dormir?

Ella negó, apuntó a la puerta de la habitación - mamá, mamá.

- Saldrá en un momento querida.

En ese instante en el pasillo resonó un llanto. El heredero de Dhairya había nacido, los guardias, mucamas, damas de compañía y la nana de Tomoyo sonrieron al escucharlo.

Dentro la situación era diferente.

El bebé lloraba con buenos pulmones y a todo volumen, dando sus primeros suspiros.

Abrió grandes los ojos al recibirlo, permaneció en silencio mientras tomaba a la bebe en sus brazos sin hacer comentario alguno.

- ¿Qué pasa Sonomi? - quiso saber el rey que noto la extraña actitud de ella.

- Mi bebe ¿esta bien? - se alarmó Nadeshiko.

- Esta bien - dijo ella y termino con su deber de partera cortando el cordón y anudando el ombligo para luego envolverlo en más finas cobijitas de seda y dárselo a su madre - aquí esta - se lo entrego sonriendo nerviosamente, el recién nacido al sentirse con su madre dejo de llorar.

- Sonomi - habló el Fujitaka con voz seria - ¿qué pasa?

- Es niña.

- ¿Niña? - el rey se acercó a la bebe que ahora Nadeshiko sostenía con mirada preocupada.

- Una niña pero...

- Los hechiceros no son dios - fue lo que dijo Sonomi.

Nadeshiko le sonrió a la bebe y le dio un beso en la frente un tanto sorprendida pero feliz de que naciera bien.

El rey tenía una expresión indescifrable, se quedo quieto y callado. Miles de pensamientos se arremolinaron en su mente. Sonomi continúo con sus labores finales, mientras Nadeshiko acariciaba a la pequeña.

Ante las caricias la bebe abrió los ojitos con dificultad y dijo ver unos ojos verdes oscuros preciosos, y casi de inmediato sonrió.

Ese gesto devolvió a la vida al rey.

- Sonomi, esto nadie más debe saberlo.

- ¿Qué? Pero...

- Lo que se dirá es que esta mañana nació un varón.

- Fujitaka - Nadeshiko estaba más que sorprendida.

- Sonomi, debes guardar el secreto, esta bebe será criado y tratado como un varón y será nuestra responsabilidad mantener en secreto.

- Pero... - su madre no estaba de acuerdo y lo leyó en su mirada. Pero el rey no sólo pensaba en sí mismo, en su esposa y el la pequeña también en el bienestar del reino.

- Si no lo hacemos, se corre el riesgos innecesarios - suavizo su mirada hacia su reina - Estas demasiado débil para intentar tener otro bebé, si se sabe que este día nació una niña comenzaran a pelear por la herencia del reino. El hechicero ha predicho el nacimiento de un niño, eso nos ayuda para tener un poco de tiempo y después arreglar todo, todo saldrá bien.

La reina le miró con preocupación y tristeza, ese no era el futuro que quería para su bebé.

- Sólo para tener un poco de tiempo, después todo estará bien - habló para su reina, para su hija y para sí mismo.

La reina asintió de nuevo, la pequeña se movió en sus brazos algo inquieta.

El rey sabia que no había herederos al trono con sangre más pura, si nacía una niña se corría el riesgo de guerras y asesinatos entre los que más posibilidades tenían al trono, sin mencionar que en pocos años una turba de pseudoprincipes vinieran a pedir la mano de su hija en matrimonio para quedarse con un reino tan prospero como el suyo. También sabía que algunos campesinos por alguna razón lo odiaban y si se sabía que no tenía una descendencia segura, era muy probable que los derrocaran, por ahora no tenía muchos aliados que los ayudaran en caso de que suceda, necesitaba hacer alianzas con reinos vecinos.

El rey salió de la habitación con una sonrisa fingida y se paro en la terraza que daba a la plaza donde la muchedumbre ya estaba feliz.

- El heredero de este reino ha nacido - dijo en forma solemne y todo el reino grito con emoción - ¡Viva el rey Kinomoto¡Viva la reina Nadeshiko¡Viva el príncipe!

El rey se dio vuelta y dándoles la espalda susurro para si mismo.

- Le he mentido a mi pueblo.

- "Pero pronto todo se arreglará."

El rey regreso con su esposa, ella ya amamantaba a la pequeña que parecía habida de vida, pues comía con ahínco, Sonomi la instruía ya que una reina no da de amamantar a sus hijos, son las nodrizas las que lo hacen pero esta, era una excepción.

- Nadie debe saberlo - dijo el rey viendo por la ventana que todos festejaban.

- Nadie lo hará - contestó Sonomi - la cuidaré bien.

- Ella tampoco debe saberlo.

- ¿Qué? - se sorprendieron ambas.

- Ella debe pensar que es un hombre para actuar como tal, cuando el momento llegue le diremos todo. En realidad espero que sea pronto - dentro de la mente de Fujitaka comenzaban a gestarse planes, para proteger a su familia y rezar para que sólo sea temporal.

Fuera había fiesta, la noticia pronto se esparció por todo el reino y los reinos vecinos.

- Será difícil de ocultar - reflexionó Sonomi.

- Nos encargaremos de todo - el rey observaba a la gente bailar y cantar en la plaza - estará fuertemente vigilada, la atenderá sólo personas de confianza.

- ¿Quiénes?

- Mitzuky y sólo ella. Sabe de hechicería y magia será una excelente aliada. Después veré con quien más puedo contar.

Nadeshiko parecía muy pálida, su cuerpo había quedado muy débil, temía por su pequeña y esperaba que no heredara su fragilidad. Esperaba que fuera como su padre fuerte y decidido.

Un recuerdo triste ensombreció su mirada.

- Todo estará bien - le dijo Fijitaka - ella estará bien - beso la frente de su hija que poco a poco cerraba sus ojitos con sueño.

- Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien - dijo ella tomando la mano de su esposo. Mientras por fin los ojitos verdes de la pequeña se cerraban y caía en un dulce sueño, ajena a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Sonomi los observaba a la distancia, su mente también trabajaba, con esa escena frente a ella recordó el nacimiento de su amada hija Tomoyo, de su marido que ahora las cuidaba desde el cielo. Las que habían sedo sus tierras ahora quedarían abandonadas para cuidar a la pequeña princesa y ayudar a su amiga, su vida y la de su hija habían cambiado de rumbo.

El caballo galopaba a toda velocidad, su jinete se aferraba al crin tardo varios minutos en llegar a su destino, se bajo del caballo y con paso veloz se acercó a una gran cerca y luego a un lugar que parecía una hacienda, habló con algunos hombres y entro a una habitación finamente arreglada, dentro un hombre con un vaso en la mano lo esperaba.

- ¿Y?

- Ha nacido, el heredero de Dhairya ha... - no pudo terminara ya que el vaso que estaba en la manos del hombre se fue a estrellar contra el suelo.

- Retirarte - habló con calma.

- Si señor - se marcho lo más rápido que pudo.

El hombre de larga cabellera castaña, se levantó de su lugar y sirvió otro trago.

- Malditos Kinomoto - maculló.

- Tienes razón querido - la voz femenina no lo inmutó en lo absoluto.

- Si no tienes buenas noticias, no te acerques - le dio la espalda y bebió de una sola vez, luego rodeo el escritorio y se sentó.

- No seas dramático - no era una mujer era una niña.

De apenas unos 12 años de edad, o eso aparentaba. Con soltura se acercó al escritorio y se sirvió una copa para tomarla sin hacer gesto alguno.

- No se preocupe "Duque" Mondrey - a lo que el hombre finalmente la observó, ella se inclino con respeto - nos desharemos de este chiquillo, el reino Dhairya se quedará sin heredero, de nuevo y será su turno para ocupar su lugar.

- ¿Cómo¿Cuándo? - se exalto el hombre - hemos intentado muchas veces matar a los reyes y no hemos podido.

- Corrección... señor, no ha podido. Se le han dado lo necesario y ha fallado en cada ocasión - eso hizo enfurecer al hombre, poco falto para que se levantara y abofeteara a la pequeña, pero conteniendo su ira se sirvió una vez más.

- El hechicero es poderoso - había fallado cada intento que hacía de matar a los reyes, era desesperante.

- No es así.

- ¿Qué dices chiquilla?

- Ese estúpido hechicero no es poderoso, ya lo hubiéramos derrotado sin ningún tipo de problema, hay alguien más que los protege y por eso han sobrevivido todo este tiempo.

El duque sonrió con burla - pensé que eran poderosos, entonces ¿Por qué no ha podido con él? - con ese comentario recibió una fría mirada por parte de la chiquilla que le hizo estremecerse, pero lo disimulo y evitó su mirada.

- Hay cosas, más allá de tu pobre comprensión – lo observó con una fría mirada - por ahora ten paciencia, sólo ten paciencia - la niña se dio vuelta y se perdió en los pasillos del lugar.

Lo que no sabía es que su paciencia se pondría a prueba tendrían que pasar años para volver a verla.

- "Imbécil" - dijo la niña mientras salía, siendo reverenciada por los guardias - te soportare sólo por ahora. Después de todo ya ha nacido, ahora es necesario que crezca - se perdió entre los árboles.

· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

Hola.

Bien me presento, soy Yoali Iizax Luin, antes conocida como yuen chan. He vuelto, siii por fin con un nombre más largo pero me encanta. Estoy feliz muy feliz de volver y traerles esta nueva historia, que surgió cuando recordé que alguna vez cuando era pequeña llegue a ver alguno de los capítulos de Ribbon No Kishi, mejor conocida como La princesa Caballero, era una buena historia, la verdad es que no recuerdo toda la serie, así que muuuuchas cosas saldrán de mi imaginación. Sólo espero que les guste.

Saludos.

Yoalitzin


	2. Muerte

**Espejos del alma**

Por Yoali Iizax Luin

Basada en el anime llamado en el anime La princesa Caballero de Osamu Tezuka, con los personajes de Card Captors Sakura de Clamp.

Summary: Universo Alterno. Para salvar a su reino, creció creyendo que era hombre, la vida la hará encontrarse con ella misma, su pasado, su futuro, un amor perdido y uno que encontrará. Su poder más importante será siempre el poder de elegir.

**Capítulo 2. Muerte**

O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-

El reino de Dhairya que significa Valor, esta ubicado en la parte Sur del gran continente, es uno de los más grandes en territorio, posee una extensa riqueza natural, que van desde los grandes bosques, valles, planicies y algunas montañas que eran el fondo perfecto para el palacio, en sus tierras se cultivaban variados vegetales y crecían diferentes tipos de plantas y animales.

Varios pueblos que eran independientes se unieron a él, sobre todo por que el rey tenía una fama de ser justo, correcto y buen gobernante.

Los Kinomoto tenían muchos secretos guardados, criar a su hija como niño sólo era uno más.

El duque de Mondrey era un primo lejano de Fujitaka Kinomoto, según la tradición si el rey no tenía descendencia varonil, el reino se pasaría al siguiente en pureza de sangre que era el duque, a falta de familiares más cercanos ya que la mayoría habían muerto misteriosamente. Para nadie era desconocida su codicia por la corona, se sospechaba de él por las muertes de los familiares cercanos, pero no se le probó nada.

El rey conciente de esto decidió alejarlo lo más posible del palacio, a las tierras del oeste, para evitar que dañe a su familia. Pero lo hizo demasiado tarde, perdió a su primer hijo Touya quien fue raptado del palacio años atrás, y aunque aún lo buscaban simplemente no aparecía, ahora cuidaría mejor al segundo, a su hija la cuidaría igual que a su vida.

Y tenía toda la razón para hacerlo en su corta vida la pequeña princesa ya había sufrido algunos atentados a su vida. Pero a los dos años sufrió uno que le revelaría que la pequeña princesa era especial, más de lo que él se imaginaba.

Los pasillos del palacio lucían poco iluminados por algunas antorchas, los guardias hacían sus recorridos de vez en cuando. En general era un lugar tranquilo, pocas veces había gran agitación, la última vez fue por la llegada de algunos emisarios que llegaban con felicitaciones a los reyes por el heredero y algunos regalos de los lugares más lejanos. Algunos monarcas con buenas intensiones, otros no tantas, pero no había pasado nada extraño hasta entonces.

La habitación de la pequeña estaba junto a la de sus padres, sólo separada por una puerta, no había otra puerta que condujera a la habitación. Nadie podría entrar sin ser visto antes por guardias con excelente entrenamiento.

Estaba todo decorado en colores azules y juguetes varoniles, todos habían hecho un excelente trabajo al convencer que era un niño, y contados habían tenido el privilegio de verlo.

Pasaban de las dos de la madrugada, sin nada inusual, no hacía mucho que Nadeshiko le había acostado a la pequeña. Su madre se veía cansada y débil, su esposo la ayudaba lo más que podía, Sonomi también, pero nadie más se acercaba al heredero, lo que los dejaba con mucho trabajo. En particular Nadeshiko, no es que se quejará en ninguna manera, sólo que siempre fue frágil, sin contar que en los últimos meses había sufrido algunas enfermedades.

Las llamas de las antorchas se movieron como si hubieran sido sacudidas por el viento, pero ningún viento había entrado, las sombras de los soldados se movieron a su ritmo, pero nadie hizo caso de ello, sólo un guardia tomo su espada y se acercó a la puerta de los monarcas, siendo ignorado por los otros dos.

Dentro, el tul que cubría la cuna real se comenzó a mover, la pequeña aún dormida se movió, con los movimientos de la fina tela se dibujo una silueta de algo o alguien que se movía a su alrededor. En la habitación no se veía nada a pesar de que era iluminada muy levemente por un pequeño adorno, un regalo con forma de un círculo que tenía dentro decenas de luciérnagas, que vivía y se alimentaban dentro.

La sombra comenzó a tomar forma, alimentándose de las sombras de los muebles alcanzo su estatura que sería de unos dos metros de alto, totalmente vestido de negro con una capucha negra. Se inclinó hacia la pequeña durmiente y acercó su mano.

- ¡Majestad! – se escucho gritar a un guardia mientras golpeaba la puerta con desesperación.

Al escucharlo, la sombra se apresuro y tomo a la pequeña, esta de inmediato se despertó y comenzó a llorar a todo pulmón.

Del otro lado de la puerta los reyes ya habían abierto y alarmados por el llanto trataban inútilmente de abrir la puerta de la pequeña.

La historia se repetía.

Pero fue entonces que la esfera que parecía contener luciérnagas exploto y las dejo salir, ellas se dispersaron cubrieron a la misteriosa figura encapuchada ante su asombro, mientras la pequeña siguió llorando, las luciérnagas aumentaron la luz y la figura soltó a la niña.

La puerta se abrió por fin, el guardia que iba adelante al ver a la sombra cubrió con su cuerpo a los monarcas que venían atrás.

- ¡Mi bebé! - grito la monarca con desesperación al ver el tamaño de la figura.

- Aléjate - gritó el padre de la niña a la figura negra.

Los otros dos guardias al ver la escena protegieron a los monarcas con su cuerpo.

La misteriosa figura se vio sorprendida y lanzó un golpe que logro mandar a volar a los reyes y a los guardias lejos, tenía una fuerza sorprendente, demasiada para ser humana, el rey temió lo peor.

Al ver fuera de combate a los guardias, volvió la vista y noto con asombro que el pequeño no estaba en su cuna, ahora flotaba con una aura rosada a su alrededor que la protegía. Vio a un guardia recuperarse casi de inmediato, sacó una espada de entre sus ropas, pero cuando el filo se dirigía al cuello de la pequeña, fue interceptada por una plateada espada con el símbolo real, el guardia logro detener su ataque.

Al notar que el guardia no era un humanos normal y ya desesperado, se convirtió en sombra de nuevo y golpeo al guardia en el estomago atravesándolo como si fuese un fantasma. Lo atravesó y se dirigió a la pequeña que ahora sollozaba aún en el aire, más no pudo hacer nada ya que una luz violeta lo cubrió y se desvaneció.

La pequeña seguía llorando mientras todo volvía a la normalidad y su aura rosada desaparecía.

El guardia se levantó con dificultad, el dolor en su estomago era como una quemadura, al subir la mirada en búsqueda del pequeño vio frente a él a una hermosa mujer que lo observaba con agradecimiento. Tenía a la pequeña en sus brazos y era su aura violeta la que le había salvado la vida.

- Es usted - se levantó de inmediato para luego inclinarse - gracias.

- No, gracias a ti - dijo viendo a la niña que poco a poco dejo su llanto - esta bien.

Los guardias reales tardaron más en recuperarse que el rey, quien al notar que su esposa estaba inconciente la había colocado a su esposa en su lecho, revisó a los guardias que estaban en el mismo estado pero sin ninguna herida. Entro a la habitación y vio a ambos, corrió a ver a su hija y al verla en brazos de ella se tranquilizo.

- Gracias Mitzuki - tomo a la bebe en sus brazos.

- Debes dárselas a él - señalo al guardián.

Al verlo el rey no se sorprendió tanto, era joven muy joven de unos 13 años apenas, hijo del comandante. De mirada tranquila, cabellos grises alto para su edad pero muy inteligente y rápido.

- Gracias Tsukishiro - él asintió.

- Veo que los has entrenado muy bien - le dijo a la mujer. Era joven de cabellos castaño oscuro largo, vestida con una túnica violeta con algunos símbolos mágicos.

- Tienen un don especial.

- Tsukishiro ¿podrías encargarte de los guardias?

El guardia asintió y fue a ayudar a sus compañeros.

- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que paso?

- Creo que tu hija es más especial de lo que pensábamos – acarició la frente de la pequeña, ella sólo sollozaba en los brazos de su padre – logro protegerse por sí misma.

- Tiene sólo dos años. ¿sabes lo que significa esto?

La pequeña cerraba sus ojitos verdes, ahora necesitaba descansar.

- Su vida esta en mayor peligro – la pequeña ya dormía placidamente en los brazos de su padre.

- Escucha, quiero que selles sus poderes, quiero que selles su parte femenina, quiero que la protejas con tus mejores estudiantes de magia, que hagas lo que sea necesario para que no corra peligro de nuevo – se sentía abrumado por lo que acababa de pasar y no podía ocultarlo más. Había sido educado para ser rey, ocultaba todas sus emociones a la perfección, pero ahora no estaba en condiciones.

- Pero… - ocultárselo a ella misma no sería fácil, además estaría cometiendo un crimen al negarle su verdadera identidad.

- Eres una hechicera, una de las pocas que lo son de nacimiento, por eso confió en ti. En tus manos no sólo esta el destino del reino, sino también el de mi familia. Ya perdí a un hijo Mitzuki, y no estoy dispuesto a pasar por eso de nuevo – más que una orden era un ruego – mi esposa no lo resistiría, esta pequeña… – beso su frente con cariño – es todo lo que tenemos. Debe estar protegida – su voz se quebró en la última frase.

Kaho recordaba el día en que habían perdido la batalla años atrás, cuando había perdido a Touya Kinomoto, esos mismos que ahora querían matar a la pequeña era la misma energía negativa, habían raptado al príncipe, siete años atrás.

Había pasado una vez y no dejaría que se repitiera, así tuviera que dar la vida por ello, no lo permitiría.

- No se repetirá su alteza.

El rey dio de nuevo las gracias y fue a atender a la reina.

Con su energía Mitzuki buscó al responsable pero no encontró rastro alguno.

El hechicero real, no era más que un bufón con sueños de grandeza, que utilizaba trucos baratos para impresionar a la corte. La verdadera hechicera era ella Kaho Mitziki, hechicera de nacimiento, años atrás había sido acogida por la familia real Kinomoto, le debía agradecimiento y pensaba pagar lo que habían hecho por ella. Susurrando en un idioma desconocido levantó una barrera mágica para el palacio completo

Seguían con la esperanza de que el príncipe Touya estuviera vivo, pero esos sujetos eran poderosos y su poder crecía, en ese instante comenzaba a dudarlo. Aunque tenía una protección que no los dejaba matarlo, solo el cielo sabía que habían hecho con él.

O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·

El bien y el mal.

Son los extremos, una persona, tienen dentro de sí la capacidad de decidir entre uno y otro, decidir entre ser demonios o ángeles. Claro que hay intermedios, como han decidido vivir los hombres.

- Entiende chiquillo - tomo su pequeño rostro y le golpeo con dureza - eres nuestro.

Los ojos de chiquillo lo vieron con enojo, conocía bastante bien a su verdugo, uno de los sirvientes del duque Mondrey. Era pequeño, pero muy inteligente.

- Bien, eso es fantástico comienzas a entender. Después de meses por fin veo ira, odio en tu mirada es excelente.

Los ojos del niño se cerraron de cansancio y por el dolor.

Estaba colgado de una soga que colgaba del centro de un gran calabozo, hecho de piedra caliza, una verdadera prisión para el cuerpo y el alma, había muy poca luz. La poca que había era desprendida por una antorcha maltrecha que colgaba de una de las paredes. Dentro de la habitación no había nada más que eso.

- Abre los ojos principito sino esto no será divertido – le soltó una patada en el estomago, el pequeño sacó sangre de la boca y quedo desmayado.

El hombre lo revisó y al descubrirlo inconciente abrió la puerta.

- No aguanta mucho - murmuro el hombre y salio - Oye encárgate de él - le dijo aun hombre de mirada fría que se encontraba fuera.

El hombre entró y no hizo gesto alguno al ver al chiquillo colgar de la soga, tenía las manos y pies atados, sin posibilidad de moverse.

El hombre sin mucho cuidado lo bajo y lo coloco en una silla, lo desató y curo sus heridas.

Al sentir el dolor de sus heridas el niño despertó aunque no deseaba hacerlo. Reconoció de inmediato el lugar húmedo, frío, duro, el mismo en el que una mañana despertó pensando que era una pesadilla, pero la pesadilla se había prolongado por años.

Vio a la sombra que todas las noches lo visitaba, una silueta borrosa de larga cabellera que curaba sus heridas. Se agitó con enojo, no quería que lo curara, siempre que lo hacía le causaba más dolor y al día siguiente todo comenzaba de nuevo.

- No sea tonto príncipe, debe ser curado - escucho por primera vez su voz y logro sentir un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo que lo estremeció y cayo desmayado de nuevo. Se había cansado de llorar y pedir ayuda, era un infierno estar en ese lugar y ser torturado.

El otro hombre entro de nuevo al lugar.

- No había conocido un chiquillo tan resistente, todo para este momento estarían besando el piso que toco.

- El no es cualquiera - dijo el hombre acomodando al chico en una esquina del lugar.

- Lo sé, esta protegido, por eso no lo podemos matar. Pero hoy por primera vez me vio con odio, ya se canso de mis torturas, su energía no tardará en cambiar – sonrió - Después de todo es un niño, un principito. Lograré sembrar en él el más puro odio hacia nuestros enemigos.

El otro hombre no respondió nada, sólo lo escuchaba.

Ambos salieron de aquel calabozo frío.

Caminaron por un estrecho camino hasta llegar a una sala, iluminada por unas cuantas velas.

- ¿Aún no? – la voz del duque Mondrey que lo veía con ansiedad.

- Falta poco, me ha visto con verdadero odio – sonrió el hombre a su amo.

- Más te vale o sufrirás las consecuencias – otra voz, una tétrica que a pesar de ser infantil daba escalofríos. Se colocó al lado del duque Mondrey.

- No debes olvidar que sin mi podrían hacer nada, ustedes no pueden dañarlo, yo sí – dijo el sirviente de Mondrey, cualquier otro sirviente se hubiera negado a hacerlo, pero él amaba la violencia y ver sufrir a los demás lo hacía con placer.

No le respondieron, era sólo una pieza en el juego que comenzaba, pronto su presencia sería innecesaria y entonces…

- ¿Ya tienen al otro príncipe? – interrumpió sus pensamientos el duque preguntando a la pequeña.

La pequeña camino hacia el duque que era del doble de su estatura, tenía un largo cabello negro ondulado, piel blanca y aparentemente infantil, vestida como una niña de la nobleza, lo que realmente la delataba eran los ojos, más negros que la noche, sin brillo alguno.

- No, el enviado falló. Ahora será mucho más difícil, estará mejor vigilado, pero no importa estamos obteniendo lo que deseamos con este chiquillo, tal vez no sea necesario.

- Y… ¿Cómo va lo de la reina?

- Bien, en unos meses su vida terminará – sentenció la niña con voz indiferente.

El sirviente del duque sonrió con crudeza.

- Ya quiero sentarme en ese trono – dijo emocionado Mondrey.

- No será tan fácil – la niña salió del lugar para dirigirse al espeso bosque.

- "¿A dónde irá esta chiquilla?" – con la mirada siguió el trayecto de la pequeña.

El hombre de cabellera larga no decía absolutamente nada, sólo observaba con indiferencia la escena.

De hecho no sabía nada de ella, sólo que un día apareció ofreciéndole lo que tanto deseaba, la corona del reino. Le había llevado varias pociones y otras cosas para usarlos en contra de los monarcas, pero casi todos habían fallado, sólo sabía que alguien poderoso estaba detrás de ella y que le ayudarían a conseguir lo que deseaba.

Hace unos meses había traído al otro sujeto que se dedicaba a curar al príncipe, pero de él no obtendría información era frío y callado en extremo. Pero le importaba más la promesa del reino en sus manos.

O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·

Meses después

La vista de la habitación era la más hermosa de todo el palacio, el amplio ventanal le permitía ver con claridad parte del azulado cielo, y gracias a la altura a la que se encontraba también gran parte del valle donde se encontraba el poblado, algunos sembradíos e incluso una parte del bosque que lo rodeaba. Mismo que ahora contemplaba la reina, cuando una de las sirvientas del palacio abría las oscuras cortinas, después de darle los buenos días, después camino por la hermosa alfombra que cubría la mayor parte de la habitación, que tenía grabada el emblema real. La gran cama tenía cuatro pilares que sostenían algunas cortinas de satín que protegían el aposento, todo finamente decorado en colores sobrios.

Sobre la mullida cama había varias capas de telas de texturas finas, la mayoría era seda blanca lo mismo que los almohadones de plumas. Sobre la blanca tela reposaba un cabello negro con ligeras ondulaciones que pertenecía a una mujer que reposaba en la cama.

De la puerta contigua salió una pequeña de ojos verdes, de cabello corto vestida como niño se acercó caminando hasta su madre para darle los buenos días. Esta de inmediato le sonrió y le tendió la mano con alegría.

- Hijo, buenos días. ¿cómo has despertado el día de hoy? ¿hubo pesadillas?

El chiquillo negó - no madre hoy no, soñé muy bonito, soñé que estabas jugando conmigo.

Su madre sonrió ante el pensamiento, nunca había podido jugar con él su condición empeoraba día con día.

- Hijo mío.

- Sí madre – sus ojitos verdes tenían la vida que sólo un pequeño puede tener, era posible ver en ellos la curiosidad, inocencia, tranquilidad, un alma pura, una esperanza naciente de un ser humano. No deseaba verla haciéndose pasar por un rey, ni siquiera un hombre, lo que realmente deseaba era verla convertida en una gran mujer, aunque fuera una campesina, con los pies en la tierra con un corazón fuerte y valiente, con valores bien cimentados, generosa, noble, inteligente, con alguien que amara y que la ame de igual manera.

Todo eso en ese pequeño cuerpo aún en desarrollo, reflejado en sus ojos, en los espejos del alma como ella los llamaba. Pero no lo vería.

- No debes olvidar que te amo – se sentó y con algo de dificultad deposito un tierno beso en su frente.

- Yo también te amo, mami – contestó la pequeña.

Según los doctores tenía varias enfermedades comunes y fáciles de curar pero eran tantas que al querer curar una, la medicina terminaba aumentando otra, la reina moriría y ella lo presentía. Y aunque el rey hacía lo que sea para mantenerla con vida, nada funcionaba.

- Príncipe Sak - llamó una pequeña de unos cuatro años, entrando de golpe.

- Tomoyo, por favor - la voz de su madre la llamó pero la niña no obedeció.

- Vamos a jugar – invitó al pequeño.

- Si - dijo feliz el niño - lo vio alejarse junto a Tomoyo seguido de Yukito.

Segundos después entro Sonomi saludando y disculpándose por su hija, estaba en una época en la que era algo desobediente.

- No hay cuidado Sonomi, sabes que no me molesta - dijo la mujer en la cama.

La reina ya no poseía esos ojos llenos de vida y alegría, estaban apagados y cansados, su cabello opaco, sus manos y pies muy delgados, sus mejillas antes sonrosadas ahora eran pálidas y frías.

Incluso Mistzuki había intentado curarla pero las enfermedades eran tan comunes que la magia sólo había logrado prolongar su agonía. La reina no deseaba morir, quería ver de nuevo a su hijo Touya antes, pero el tiempo se acababa. Pensaban mantener el secreto de la identidad de la princesa hasta encontrar a su hermano mayor, pero habían sido tres años sin saber nada del pequeño, sólo pistas falsas, esperanzas que se desvanecían.

- ¿Cómo se siente majestad? - dos sirvientes más de confianza entraron a hacer la rutina diaria de limpiar.

- Estoy bien - sus palabras no eran respaldadas por su voz apagada y sin ánimo.

Sonomi hacía de enfermera de Nadeshiko, así que la ayudaba en tanto podía, los sirvientes salieron.

- Sonomi, creo que mi hora pronto llegara...

- No digas...

- Por favor déjame hablar - le tomo la mano y la invitó a sentarse junto a ella - hay algo importante que debes saber.

Esta mañana se sentía algo muy dentro de ella que la impulsaba a decir lo que sabía, tenía unas enormes ganas de confesar lo que tanto tiempo había guardado en su interior. Quería compartir todo.

Nadeshiko le contó todo mientras los ojos de su amiga se abrían muy grandes. Le contó todo, con lágrimas en los ojos le pidió y suplicó que cuidará de su hija, su pequeña tendría que enfrentar un duro futuro y ella no estaría para ayudarla, también pidió que ayudará al rey pues le sería muy difícil. Lo único que lamentaba era no poder haber visto por última vez a su hijo mayor, pero por lo demás desde donde este los protegería y amaría por siempre.

En el jardín privado reservado sólo para el príncipe y Tomoyo. Los niños jugaban, eran inquietos y alegres, Yukito no lo perdía de vista en ningún momento del día.

Estaba muy bien preparado para eso, Mitzuki fue una excelente maestra.

Era muy callado algunas veces sobre todo cuando estaba en su trabajo, pero otras era un chico sonriente y alegre cuando no había nadie alrededor y jugaba con el príncipe, era fiel a su rey y a la familia real, seguía los pasos de su padre en ser uno de los mejores militares.

Estaba disfrutando de un día tranquilo, dos veces habían atentado en contra del pequeño príncipe pero no le fue muy difícil salvarlo, tenían sospechas de que era la propia familia real la que buscaba su muerte, pero sin ninguna prueba poco se podía hacer. Era sólo un niño, el rey era un hombre justo, en esas circunstancias no sabía si era una cualidad o un defecto.

De pronto, sintió un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo, según le había dicho su maestra era que alguien estaba en peligro, no dudo revisar el lugar y no encontró nada, el príncipe estaba bien, dirigió su mirada a la ventana de la alcoba de la reina y salió corriendo. Corrió a todo lo que daban sus pies, llegó y abrió la puerta de golpe.

Era tarde, muy tarde. La reina había muerto estaba en brazos de una inconsolable Sonomi.

Días después el funeral se llevó a cabo cuando el rey regreso de su viaje, de su búsqueda de su hijo.

Nadie en todo el reino pudo evitar llorar, su reina había muerto, había muerto una gran mujer.

El pequeño príncipe aún no comprendía por que su madre no despertaba, porque todos lloraban, porque su padre estaba furioso, no entendía nada.

Menos entendió cuando cerraron una gran caja y la metieron en una casita llamada mausoleo, dejaron cientos de flores dentro y fuera, los rostros tristes y llenos de agua. Las trompetas tocaron una triste melodía que estremeció su cuerpecito, su tía Sonomi y su amiga Tomoyo no dejaba de llorar, incluso Yukito estaba muy triste y enojado.

Y cuando todos se fueron a dormir vio a su madre en su alcoba, lo saludo como todas las veces que lo iba a ver y jugaron juntos. Ella de dijo que pase lo que pase todo estará bien, le dio un beso noto que sus labios estaban fríos, lo acomodo en las sábanas y le canto una canción.

_Eres parte de mi_

_escucha tu corazón_

_el amor te llevará al camino_

_Mira dentro del espejo de tu alma_

_las respuestas están ahí_

_tu elección es tu poder_

Se veía tan bonita con su vestido blanco, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y reía contenta. Ya no sufría dolores.

Cantó con ternura una y otra vez hasta que sus ojitos cansados se fueron cerrando.

- Mamá - susurró en su semiconciencia.

- Siempre estaré contigo - su voz era tan dulce.

Siguió cantando, las frases se grababan en su cerebro y luego durmió como nunca antes y soñó, soñó a su madre y a su padre que jugaban con él en el campo.

- Mi niña - el espíritu de ella se disolvió con la llama de la vela de su habitación. Sería la última vez que la viera de esa manera.

En un lugar muy lejano, un niño soñaba con su madre por última vez.

Todo ese tiempo que había sido mantenido encarcelado, su único motivo de vivir era ver a su madre en sus sueños diciéndole que todo estaría bien, pero eso ya no iba a pasar.

_Eres parte de mi_

_escucha tu corazón_

_el amor te llevará al camino_

_Mira dentro del espejo de tu alma_

_las respuestas están ahí_

_tu elección es tu poder_

Te amaré por siempre.

- Adiós - había dicho al final.

Al siguiente día su ánimo bajo, sus ganas de vivir también. Esos meses su condición llegó a estar al borde de la muerte, no comía, no dormía, era como un zombi.

Sabía que aún tenía a su padre, pero…

- Este principito no durara mucho – comentó el sirviente del duque Mondrey al pasar al lado de otro antes de entrar a la habitación.

Comenzó su tortura que le causaba tanto placer, pero ese día ese día cosecharía lo sembrado.

- Sé que lo sabes, tu madre murió por fin – le susurró al oído luego dio una sonora carcajada.

- Tu padre ya no te busca, ya tiene un hijo nuevo al cual heredar el trono.

- Tu hermano será el rey.

Antes el pequeño replicaba que lo encontrarían, pero ahora sus labios parecían sellados por el dolor.

- Haz escuchado, ya nadie te buscará, estas solo en el mundo nadie se interesa por ti, sería mejor que murieras y así podrías dejarlos en paz - dijo fingiendo tono dolido mientras apretaba su cuello. Ya ni siquiera lo amarraban, el chico no trataba de escapar.

El niño con las pupilas dilatadas y ojos negros, tomo la mano del hombre y la cerro con fuerza dañándolo, a pesar de que sus extremidades y tronco ya no eran más que huesos y piel.

- Niño estúpido - gritó y trato de matarlo en serio, dando de puños al estomago del chico.

No pudo hacerlo mucho tiempo, del niño salio una energía marrón que se hizo negra al instante.

- Jamás me volverás a tocar – sentenció y se puso en pie con un poco de dificultad.

- No me hagas reír – su confianza se desvaneció al ver los ojos negros del niño llenos de un genuino odio.

Un golpe, uno sólo dado en el lugar indicado y el cuerpo de su verdugo sin vida cayo al suelo.

- Lo lograste - le dijo al cuerpo tirado - despertaste a un asesino.

Al escuchar todo el otro hombre entro al calabozo.

No le dio ninguna importancia al cuerpo del sirviente del duque tirado, tenía una expresión de horror en su rostro.

El niño lo vio desafiándolo con la mirada, él en cambio no dijo nada, sólo se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar sin cerrar el calabozo y el pequeño lo siguió. No podía caminar totalmente erguido, mantenía una de sus manos en su pecho y con la otra arrastraba su pierna mal herida.

Llegaron a una gran sala donde una persona con el rostro en las sombras lo observó con beneplácito.

- ¿Por fin? – la voz de la niña causaba terror, pero los sentidos del chico estaban tan terriblemente dañados que no pudo sentir nada.

El hombre que guiaba al niño asintió.

- Perfecto. Enséñale todo lo que debe saber, en sólo unos años, obtendremos la victoria.

- Si.

Luego se dirigió al chico.

- Ya te estabas tardando Kinomoto, pero te tengo una buena noticia él - señalo al hombre - es tu nuevo maestro y si te portas bien, algún día comandarás un gran ejercito. ¿Entiendes príncipe Touya? Podrás vengarte de aquellos que te olvidaron, que te desecharon. Yue, se encargara de enseñarte lo que debes saber.

Él niño asintió. Y por fin pudo ver bien al hombre en la poca luz del lugar, parecía un ángel, de largos cabellos blancos, alta y estilizada figura, ojos inexpresivos, rostro fino y blanca piel, vestido de blanco totalmente.

No era un ángel lo tenía muy claro, pero era él quien lo curaba por las noches, durante años lo había hecho.

- El juego apenas comienza – la niña desapareció del lugar dejando sólo una estela negra.

El duque observo todo desde una puerta entre las sombras, por lo pronto no le convenía que el pequeño príncipe lo reconociera.

O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·-O·

Hola. Yo de nuevo, qué les pareció? Esto apenas comienza.

-Celina Sosa, mil gracias por tu constante apoyo no sé que haría sin ti, lo del nombre me sigue causando duda, pero por lo pronto le dejaré Sak, suena masculino cierto?

-HiKaRi, hola, sip definitivamente será un S&S, esa pareja me encanta y las otras bueno el tiempo lo dirá, jeje. Gracias por el review.

**En el siguiente capítulo:** el pequeño príncipe conocerá a otro muy especial, sip adivinaron.

Saludos

Yoalitzin


	3. Shaoran Li

**Espejos del alma**

Por Yoali Iizax Luin

Summary: Universo Alterno. Para salvar a su reino, creció creyendo que era hombre, la vida la hará encontrarse con ella misma, su pasado, su futuro, un amor perdido y uno que encontrará. Su poder más importante será siempre el poder de elegir.

-·-·-·-·-·-&-·-·-·-·-·-&-·-·-·-·-·-&-·-·-·-·-·-&-·-·-·-·-·-&-·-·-·-·-·-&-·-·-·-·-·-&-·-·-·-·-·-&-·-·-·-·-·-&-·-·-·-·-·-&-·-·-·-·-·-&-·-·-·-·-·-

Capítulo 3. Shaoran Li

Los años comenzaron a pasar rápidamente desde la muerte de la reina Nadeshiko, el rey constantemente salía en reuniones con otros reinos y a buscar a su hijo, pero aún nada, pero no perdía la esperanza, no era sólo por el pequeño Touya ahora también era por su hermana.

No perdería, no la esperanza.

La pequeña niña vestida como niño corría por el jardín como todas las tardes, era muy travieso, dando brincos por doquier. Su vida era así: por la mañana eran horas y horas de estudio de historia, política, etiqueta, la que más odiaba, matemáticas y una serie de materias que lo tenía arto. Sólo tenía 7 años y ya estudiaba una serie de cosas que le daban dolor de cabeza, se la pasaba encerrado, casi siempre era vigilado por Sonomi. De su pasado y su familia sabía poco, sólo sabía que su madre había muerto años atrás de una enfermedad, sin su hermano.

Con un padre ausente, sin su madre, sin hermanos, era muy aburrido, sino fuera por Tomoyo no tendría a nadie con quien conversar, pocas veces era presentado en público lo tenían como una joya invaluable a la que hay que guardar para protegerlo.

Era horrible eso de ser un tonto príncipe.

- Príncipe Sak, por favor tu padre ha llegado - gritaba Tomoyo.

- Mi padre - bajo de un brinco desde un árbol, sacando una gritito de temor por parte de la pequeña.

- Príncipe Sak, vamos que quiere verte.

Ambos fueron en busca del rey, siendo seguidos por Yukito su eterno guardián que mantenía su distancia.

Paso casi tirando a todo el que estuviera en frente y de inmediato corrió hasta su padre. El chiquillo con poco respeto por el protocolo corrió a lo que sus pies daban hasta la sala del trono, abrazando la pierna de su padre.

- Que bueno verte querido hijo - su pobre padre estaba cansado pero le devolvía la vida ver a su hijo tan grande y lleno de vida.

- Me alegra que estés de regreso, padre – tal vez la realeza debía ser más correcta con sus maneras, pero a este príncipe le importaba muy poco las buenas maneras.

- Hijo no seas grosero, debes saludar - le susurró al notar la mirada extrañada de sus invitados.

El chico se cuadro de inmediato, sabía que debía seguir las órdenes de su padre, se paro derecho y dirigiéndose al comité de bienvenida y a los invitados saludo cortésmente, después de todo para algo tenía que servir esa tonta clase de etiqueta.

No tardo en ingresar la pequeña Tomoyo con mejores modales claro esta, también pudo ver a Sonomi.

- Hijo - le llamo su padre - quiero presentarte a unas personas muy importantes del reino vecino - ella es la reina, Ieran Li reina del vecino reino, Vydia - la mujer le saludaron con amabilidad. Una señora de alta y delgada figura, de piel banca y cabellos negros, le llamó la atención la mirada tan intensa que poseía - y él es su hijo Shaoran Li, heredero al trono del reino Vidya del Centro del continente.

Lo saludo de igual manera con cortesía. El chico tendría unos 9 años, tan educado como su madre y con la misma mirada intensa, y como los pocos príncipes que había conocido, indiferente y distante, entiéndase Hortensia del reino del Este e Hiraguizawa del Norte. El pequeño príncipe estaba impecablemente vestido, muy contrario a él que tenía algo de tierra en las manos y en sus ropas por estar trepando.

- "Genial otro come libros apretado" - pensó al darle la mano.

- El rey lamenta su ausencia pero otros asuntos requirieron su presencia - disculpaba Ieran a su esposo.

Después de lo que le parecieron larguísimos y abarridísimos discursos, la bienvenida oficial termino para alivio de Sak.

- Sonomi por favor, ordena que nuestros invitados sean instalados se quedarán sólo unos días para unas negociaciones y luego partirán.

Sonomi era algo así como una consejera para el rey, se encargaba de algunos de sus asuntos en su ausencia, se encargaba de cuidar la identidad del príncipe, entre otras cosas, ayudada por su pequeña hija, que a pesar de su edad era más madura que muchas de las que se hacían llamar damas de la corte.

Era muy raro en realidad ya que ninguna mujer tenía un puesto tan importante y aunque al principio creó una gran controversia entre los nobles, la otra situación por la que no era bien aceptada era el hecho de ser viuda y con una pequeña, pero muy pronto Sonomi se dio a respetar con un excelente trabajo y los nobles tuvieron que cerrar la boca, por lo menos frente al rey.

Para Fujitaka era un gran avance, albergaba en su corazón la idea de que algún día esos mismos nobles aceptarán a su pequeña por sus cualidades y no desecharla por ser mujer. Aún así era muy poco probable y lo sabía muy bien, por eso seguía empeñado en encontrar a su primogénito.

- Hijo, por favor pórtate bien con el príncipe Li, trata de hacer amistad...

- …por el reino - dijeron ambos, el padre pretendiendo que el pequeño aprenda el arte de la diplomacia para ventajas futuras y el niño sólo repetía lo que miles de veces le decían.

- "Pues ya qué" - pensó con desden.

- Tomoyo vamos - los pequeños se alejaron, sin invitar al príncipe Li.

Casi todos los que estaban en el palacio eran adultos, no había niños para que jugara su inquieto niño. Y estaba casi enjaulado tenía acceso a pocos lugares debido en gran parte a su secreto y su condición de único heredero lo había un blanco muy apropiado para sus enemigos. Que curiosamente no eran los de los reinos vecinos sino su propia familia.

El rey los vio partir y se alegro de que su hijo no estuviera tan solo, sonrió para sí mismo, si su esposa lo viera estuviera tan feliz. Sólo verlo le daba las fuerzas necesarias para continuar.

Tomoyo caminaba serenamente entre los árboles, mientras veía a Saku saltar de un árbol a otro, como un simio en la selva.

- Tu padre te trajo muchos regalos – decía la pequeña recordando los muchos paquetes con el nombre del príncipe.

- Siempre lo hace, me gustaría verlo más a él y menos regalos.

- No olvides lo que le prometiste a tu padre, portarte bien con la familia real del reino vecino.

- Lo sé, lo sé no me lo repitas - se detuvo en un árbol y se sentó mientras jugaba con sus pies - Debo pórtame bien, sólo espero que ese Li no sea tan apretado - rodó los ojos recordando a los otros.

Su ropa estaba maltratada por tanto salto, pequeños agujeros se comenzaban a formar en la parte de sus rodillas, era bastante común estar confeccionando ropa para el príncipe, se hablaba mucho de que estaba lleno de vida y era muy inquieto.

- ¿Quién es apretado? - escucho una voz muy cerca de su oído, se sorprendió tanto que se soltó del árbol y cayó, afortunadamente logro caer en una forma no tan humillante.

- ¿Quién... - estaba apunto de soltar unas de esas palabrotas que escuchaba decir a algunos guardias, cuando vio que el chico que le había hablado era el príncipe Li, que se sonreía desde la rama del árbol de la que acababa de caer.

- Tu príncipe ton... - de nuevo no pudo terminar, Li bajo de un brinco y le ofreció la mano con gesto amistoso.

Sak ignoró su mano y se levantó por si sólo robándose el trasero que fue la parte más afectada.

- Mi nombre es Shaoran Li, puedes decirme Shaoran - comentó de modo amigable, pero el chico no contestó sólo lo vio feo.

- Yo soy Tomoyo Daudouji - se presento ella para no ignorar a la realeza - soy la consejera del príncipe - No era un titulo formal, sólo la forma bonita de decir que era su amiga.

- Es un placer - dijo el pequeño Shaoran y con galantería beso la mano de la chica.

Lo que le provoco mucho coraje al chico, acaso le estaba coqueteando a su consejera, frunció el ceño. Bueno eso era lo que decían las damas cuando pasaba algo similar con los mayores. Shaoran lo noto de inmediato y retuvo más tiempo de lo necesario la mano de Tomoyo.

Claro había notado que la pequeña Tomoyo era una niña bonita, de piel blanca y precioso y largos cabellos negros arreglados en graciosos bucles, además muy amable y educada.

- Príncipe Li¿a qué debo el honor de su presencia en este lugar? - llamo la atención del chico.

- Su padre, el rey, me ha dicho que usted me puede hacer compañía mientras estamos aquí.

- ¿En verdad? - jaló a su consejera y comenzaron a caminar.

- Perdón príncipe Kinomoto, pero no recuerdo su nombre.

- "Tonto" - pensó con desagrado. ¿Acaso no noto que su padre no lo había dicho?

- Príncipe Sak Kinomoto - dijo con el orgullo de un hombre de familia real.

- Su alteza real Sak Ura Aryan Zahîr Kinomoto príncipe de Dhairya - corrigió Tomoyo con solemnidad.

Saku la vio con molestia, pero ella sólo sonrió. ¿Por qué no podría solo dejarlo como Sak?

- OO?... que nombre más complicado – se sorprendió Shaoran.

- ¿Algún problema? – al príncipe Sak no le agrado

- Sabía que los príncipes tenían largos nombre y extravagantes, pero creo que hay un ganador.

- Cada uno es importante – dijo con orgullo – esta en varios idiomas, pero puedes llamarme príncipe Kinomoto.

- Le decimos Sak de cariño – comentó Tomoyo.

- ¿Puedo llamarte Sak?

- No.

- ¿Por qué?

- Eres muy tonto – negaba con la cabecita – como vas a decirlo si no sabes que dices, sólo si consigues saber que significan mis demás nombres.

- ¿Significado? Tendré suerte si recuerdo tu nombre – rió.

- Como quieras.

- Bien – acepto de buena gana – algún día lo sabré y tendrás que cumplir tu palabra – era un reto interesante, además poseyendo la biblioteca de Vidya que significa conocimiento no le sería difícil.

- Tonto – susurro, no pensó que aceptaría.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora?

- Pues qué hacer. No te puedo mostrar el reino porque no me dejan salir de este lugar - dijo frunciendo el ceño el pequeño, así que busquemos algo que hacer.

- ¿Qué tal una carrera de un extremo del jardín al otro? – señaló Li mientras su dedo recorría el lugar.

Saku sonrió – Bien, pero como veo que sabes trepar, será sobre las ramas de los árboles – apuntó graciosamente hacia arriba – no lo creía capaz, si era como los demás no querría ensuciar su preciosos traje de príncesito color verde.

A ese principito le gustaban los retos, eso le agrado a Li, definitivamente no era como los demás.

- ¿Acaso hay otra forma más divertida? – lo sorprendió mientras se doblaba las mangas de su traje.

- "No pensé que existiera otro príncipe igual" – pensó Tomoyo con una gota en la cabeza. Ella dio la señal de salida a los dos.

Ambos parecían simios en las ramas, deslizándose con gran facilidad de una a otra con sorprendente agilidad, por algunos segundos la carrera fue ganada por Li.

- Gane – dijo orgulloso, no había sido fácil tuvo que acelerar en la última parte. Su ropa estaba sucia y maltratada.

- No eres tan lento como pensé – sonrió aceptando su derrota - "Después de todo creo que nos llevaremos bien"

Tomoyo sólo suspiraba una y otra vez – "Bien dicen, a cada roto hay un descocido"

Los tres chicos comenzaron a jugar y divertirse.

Desde dentro Fujitaka los observaba, eran solo unos pequeños y podían divertirse sin muchas preocupaciones las verdadera preocupaciones vendrían en unos años más y esperaba con toda ilusión que lo que ahora proyectaba el futuro sea mejorado.

Sonrió esperando que todo salga bien debía pensar positivo había pistas de su hijo mayor. Mientras tanto su Sak sería vigilado por uno de los mejores caballeros entrenados desde pequeños para guardar la vida de la familia real, con la mirada busco la imponente presencia de Yukito Tuksihiro, era joven aún con escasos 20 años se había graduado con honores de la academia. Era el elegido para cuidar permanentemente al príncipe, jamás iba a algún lugar sin él, no conocía su secreto, pero estaba seguro de que si lo supiera lo guardaría. Hijo del comandante Tsukishiro que tenía a su cargo el ejército del reino, hombres de confianza.

- Majestad, debemos empezar - llamo la reina Ieran Li.

En la habitación sólo se encontraban ellos dos, sus consejeros hacían acuerdos en otra habitación, sobre cuestiones menos complicadas, como el intercambio de artículos y otras cuestiones.

- Claro, sólo observaba a los príncipes, parecen llevarse bien.

La reina se acercó a la ventana y pudo ver a los tres chiquillos divirtiéndose.

- Es una lástima que ambos sean varones, sino sería la ocasión perfecta para unir nuestros reinos con un matrimonio – sus hijas eran muy grandes, tenía cuatro, tres de ellas casadas con nobles de reinos vecinos y otra que dedicaban su vida a cuidar a su hermano pequeño.

El nacimiento del pequeño Li, había sido esperado durante años, el nacimiento de 4 hijas era mal visto por los nobles y los vecinos reinos, lo tomaban como un indicio de que esa familia no debía continuar en el poder. Como lo fue en su momento en Dhirtya, los aspirantes a la corona se multiplicaban y varias veces unos pueblos se les revelaban. Pero el nacimiento de Shaoran había traído de nuevo paz, a pesar de ser pequeño era un digno heredero a la corona del rey Hien, que era una persona con la personalidad muy parecida al rey Fujitaka.

La reina lo miró y sonrió - tendremos que buscar otros medios.

- Claro.

Ambos tomaron asiento y comenzaron a discutir. El rey Li estaba en proceso de negociación con otro reino, del que había podido encontrar a sus hombres espiando a los reinos vecinos, no era grave pero si preocupante.

- Mi esposo cree que el reino del Norte no tiene buenas intenciones Es extraño ya que no habíamos tenido problemas con ellos, pero comenzó a armarse, sospechamos que ha estado construyendo armas, según su versión es para protegerse.

- ¿Y que la hace pensar lo contrario?

- Mucho en realidad, los habitantes de las orillas del reino están buscando huir, trabajan de sol a sol y han dejado de lado la producción de alimentos, se habla de seres extraños. Sólo son rumores, pero como gobernantes debemos estar alerta

- Bien.

- Debemos preparar a nuestros hijos - dijo en forma misteriosa la reina – aunque no lo comprendan. Son pequeños aún, no deben sabe nada.

El rey asintió.

-·-·-·-·-·-&-·-·-·-·-·-&-·-·-·-·-·-&-·-·-·-·-·-&-·-·-·-·-·-&-·-·-·-·-·-&-·-·-·-·-·-&-·-·-·-·-·-&-·-·-·-·-·-&-·-·-·-·-·-&-·-·-·-·-·-&-·-·-·-·-·-

¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo su padre no lo había encontrado? Era uno de los gobernantes del gran continente, tenía los recursos suficientes para hacerlo.

Esa pequeñísima esperanza se había esfumado hace mucho tiempo. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba con toda el alma. A ese hombre que un día llamo padre, ese hombre que sólo atino a concebirlo y que casi nunca veía durante el tiempo que estuvo en el reino.

Cada día que pasaba sembraba más y más odio hacia ese hombre, que en cuanto nació su segundo hijo se olvido de él. Lo había abandonado a su suerte con esos horribles hombres. Estaba seguro que estaba haciendo con su hermano lo que hizo con él, anteponer el reino ante todo. Y eso que aún no conocía lo que hacía con su hermana. Pero no sólo era eso, sino el hecho de haber provocado la muerte de su madre, no lo perdonaría nunca.

Ahora a sus 14 años se encontraba en entrenamiento con Yue, esta era una prueba de resistencia y sobrevivencia, había sido abandonado en una selva famosa por el peligro de morir en cualquier momento. Serpientes de todos tipos y tamaños, alacranes, tarántulas, arañas, hormigas, insectos de veneno letal para un ser humano, tigres, leopardos, lobos incluso cocodrilos hambrientos eran su única compañía.

En la espesa selva, donde la luz del sol era obstaculizada por la enorme cantidad de hojas en las copas de los árboles, en donde lo único que entraba por la nariz era humedad combinada con el olor a tierra mojada, donde los animales rastreros se deslizaban a escasos centímetros del cuerpo, ese era su hogar. Ahora cocinaba una lagartija en un pequeño fuego que luchaba por no extinguirse ante la humedad.

Había logrado sobrevivir gracias a que descubrió poderes especiales, como poder establecer cierta armonía con algunos animales, pero no todos eran tan dóciles.

Los tigres, cocodrilos e insectos jamás quisieron convivir con él, para ellos sólo era un prospecto de comida en caso de no encontrar más. También conoció algunos seres de la naturaleza, que se comportaban agresivos con él. Tenía que estar alerta las 24 horas del día, buscando comida, protegiéndose y tratando de descansar, recurría a los instintos básicos del hombre para sobrevivir. Tenía que matar para alimentarse y sobrevivir o morir en las fauces de animales más fuertes que él, no había opción.

Durante los 12 meses que duro la prueba, sus instintos se agudizaron al máximo, sus estrategias de huir y cazar se perfeccionaron, lo mismo que su conocimiento sobre los hábitos de los animales y algunos otros. Y aunque estaba en permanente alerta, tenía tiempo para desarrollar sus pensamientos y ordenarlos, lo que siempre lo llevaba al odio a su padre, al deseo de venganza.

Por más que había buscado la salida de aquel horrible lugar, simplemente no había podido, llego a la conclusión de que estaba hechizado y que saldría sólo cuando sus captores lo desearan.

Estaba muy delgado con muy pocos músculos, pero con una gran resistencia. Su cabello crecía sin restricciones, su ropa estaba muy gastada y rota, cada mes Yue se encargaba de llevarle algo de comida y ropa que dejaba en algún lugar de la selva, no deseaban que muriera de frío ya que por las noches era casi congelante.

Esa mañana después de una ducha en el río y de esquivar varios cocodrilos, caminaba descuidadamente buscando hongos o fruta que no fuera venenosa, cuando una sensación muy especial lo invadió.

- Yue - se detuvo en seco y buscó su figura encontrándola en lo alto de un árbol.

- Touya - hizo una pausa - sígueme es hora.

Subió de un brinco hasta donde estaba su maestro.

- ¿Cual es tu meta?

- Cobrar venganza, conquistar todo los reinos del continente y derrotar a mi padre, arrebatarle todo, hacerlo pagar.

- Excelente - a pesar de todo el rostro de Yue permanecía sin ninguna emoción.

Lo llevó por la selva y sin ningún problema salieron de ella, Yue lo condujo hacia un campamento en donde hombres de aspecto maltratado lo observaron con desprecio, pero reverenciando a Yue.

Llegaron a una tienda, hecha de pieles de animales, dentro un hombre joven los esperaba.

- Que gusto verte Yue - luego fijó sus ojos en el chico que veía con él - ¿acaso no le has enseñado modales? debe arrodillarse ante mi presencia.

Un hombre de larga barba y pocos dientes, empujo a Touya para que quedara hincado frente al hombre.

Touya gruño y se volvió a levantar.

- Quiero que lo entrenes – contestó Yue los rodeos no eran cosa suya.

- ¿A éste chiquillo? Por si no lo sabías no soy niñera, soy un general del ejército negro, soy el gran Bugad – por supuesto no sabía nada del verdadero origen del chico.

- Yo tampoco lo soy y he estado entrenándolo, son órdenes del jefe. Quiero que lo entrenes muy bien¿entiendes? - era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar tanto, debía ser importante.

- Bien, pero no tendremos consideración alguna.

- Eso espero, regresaré por el en unos meses - se dirigió a la salida.

- Antes de que te vayas, que dice el jefe ¿Pedo saquear otros lugares?

- Haz lo que quieras - fue su escueta respuesta y salió.

Touya no lo vería sino meses después.

Durante ese tiempo fue humillado incontables ocasiones, los ladrones, asesinos y saqueadores que se hacían llamar soldados, lo trataban como basura humana.

Bugad le dijo que si deseaba que lo respetaran debía ganárselo. La manera era sólo una, las posiciones en el ejército se ganaban con base en el esfuerzo, en ser el mejor en las estrategias de conquista, batalla, robo y por supuesto asesinar. Sólo el ser el mejor lo llevaría a ser respetado, ganar no el respeto sino el miedo de los demás.

Bugad parecía una buena persona, se encargo de enseñarle algunas cosas sobre las batallas, sobre como acorralar al enemigo, infundirle miedo y conquistar. Parecido a lo que hacía en la selva sólo que era con seres humanos.

Pero en las conquistas era un peor que animal, según pudo ver Touya.

Los animales sólo mataban para comer, él mataba por satisfacción, por poder y gozaba como su victima le pedía clemencia.

Touya era como una esponja, aprendiendo todo cuanto veía, pensaba que eso le llevaría a ganarse el miedo de aquellos que lo humillaron, lo maltrataron y abandonaron. Supieron de un pequeño pueblo que acababa de cosechar trigo y que contaban con algunos tesoros, sin pensarlo Bugad convocó a la invasión.

El pueblo era tranquilo, pasaban de las seis de la tarde cuando ya todos estaban preparándose para descansar después del último agotador día de cosecha.

Rodearon en pueblo con algunos hombres, moviéndose como lobos que acechan su presa, y atacaron al mismo tiempo al escuchar el silbido del jefe.

Touya estaba a cargo de encontrar al jefe de la aldea, era más pequeño que los otros hombres que casi eran gigantes, así que se podía deslizar mejor entre la asustada gente, sin que sospecharan tanto de él.

Bugad se encargaría de los pocos guerreros de la aldea, que eran los más peligrosos.

Llego a la choza principal, los gritos de mujeres y niños se escuchaba por todos lados, también el sonido de las espadas chocando una contra otra, y los quejidos de los heridos.

Pero al entrar, el lugar estaba muy oscuro, demasiado, recurriendo a sus aprendizajes de la selva, agudizo su oído y escucho la respiración de alguien tras él. De inmediato se dio vuelta con la espada en mano, escucho como chocaba con otra.

- Maldito - escucho la voz de una mujer.

- Hija - dijo la voz de un hombre, seguramente el jefe.

La batalla comenzó, la chica se defendía de manera excelente tendría unos 20 años, calculo cuando pasaron por un lugar que había luz, pero él no quería jugar.

En el primer descuido, golpeo con el puño de la espada la nuca de la chica quedando inconciente en el suelo. La pelea con el jefe de la aldea fue menos emocionante y pronto salió amagando al jefe con su espada en su cuello.

Bugad llamó la atención de los aldeanos - Si alguien más quiere resistirse, él - lo señalo - no tendrá el más mínimo problema con arrancarle las entrañas a su jefe.

Nadie se movió, Touya transmitía con la mirada la intención de hacerlo, parecía furioso, y para que nadie lo dudara, hizo una leve cortada muy cerca de la yugular

El hilo de sangre en el cuello del jefe no les dio otra salida que rendirse. La aldea se quedo sin nada de comida ni riquezas y los hombres, mujeres incluso niños fueron reclutados por el ejército. Aprovechaban a los niños para entrenarlos como soldados, ante la mirada impotente de sus padres que no tenían opción alguna.

Yue regreso cuando Touya después de casi matar a un hombre se había vuelto sargento del ejército. Tuvo que retar a muerte a uno de los llamados sargentos del ejército, era la única manera de ascender a ese puesto, no le fue tan difícil ya que era uno de los que más lo molestaban.

Sólo lo dejo vivo porque ahora era él, quien lo humillaría.

Su entrenamiento era tan duro como el de un campesino, un soldado raso y un general al mismo tiempo, se le instruían en estrategias de guerra, en utilización de armas de varios tipos, en combate personal incluso en las influencias de los terrenos y el clima a favor de un ataque al enemigo.

Gracias a Yue conocía sus poderes espirituales, que con gran esfuerzo descubrió y comenzó a manejar, desde la nada.

Su familia para él no existía, no existió nunca ni existiría. Era sólo un recuerdo de su pasado que deseaba enterrar en lo más profundo de su mente donde no hiciera daño, sólo una palabras se le había implantado en la cabeza, venganza.

-·-·-·-·-·-&-·-·-·-·-·-&-·-·-·-·-·-&-·-·-·-·-·-&-·-·-·-·-·-&-·-·-·-·-·-&-·-·-·-·-·-&-·-·-·-·-·-&-·-·-·-·-·-&-·-·-·-·-·-&-·-·-·-·-·-&-·-·-·-·-·-

Hola. Bien desde aquí esto se pondrá más interesante, sé que voy algo lento pero muy pronto las aventuras de Sak comenzarán de verdad. En el siguiente capítulo a Sak le revelan la verdad, jeje, no se lo podrían ocultar por mucho tiempo. Gracias Hikaru y Celina Sosa por sus reviews, son mi motivación para seguir escribiendo.

Saludos

Yoalitzin.


	4. Principio

**Espejos del alma**

Por Yoali Iizax Luin

**Capítulo 4. Principio**

·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&

Hace mucho tiempo, en el principio.

Sólo la naturaleza predominaba en el planeta, manteniendo un equilibrio casi perfecto. Pero no estaba sola, al mismo tiempo los seres de la naturaleza creaban su propio orden, seres que desde siempre habitarían y habitarán en el mundo, encargados de cuidar el orden de la naturaleza y proteger lo elemental para la vida, cada elemento poseía seres especiales con habilidades especiales, los animales entre ellos.

La evolución hizo que un segundo grupo de seres se desarrollara, los seres humanos fueron inteligentes en desarrollar herramientas y crear sociedades, utilizaron su creatividad para crear artefactos y manipular su entorno, como la observación de la naturaleza para sembrar y cosechar para vivir. Creativos, armaron una cultura y crearon sus propias reglas para vivir. Sabían de la existencia de los seres de la naturaleza y convivían en paz con ellas, los humanos crecieron en conocimientos y se desarrollaron aún más rápido que ninguna otra raza cubriendo más de la mitad del planeta.

Entre los seres humanos comenzaron a surgir algunos con una visión diferente de la vida y el mundo, mediante mucho tiempo de preparación, desarrollaron sus sentidos más allá de lo físico, alcanzaron un gran poder manejando las energías de la naturaleza y de su propio ser, fueron llamados hechiceros. Consideraban a los humanos como seres inferiores y se separaron de ellos, formaron sociedades en las que un sujeto se posicionaba según su cantidad de poder, los más altos en los puestos superiores y los de menos en los más bajos.

Un cuarto grupo apareció nacidos de la oscuridad, la mayoría eran seres espirituales que amaban la oscuridad, que custodiaban la noche y protegían algunos lugares del continente, de muchas formas y de diferentes habilidades. Se mantenían al margen de las otras razas, sólo tomaban de ellas lo que necesitaban sin perturbar la paz.

Pero, la armonía no tardaría mucho, hechiceros con ansias de poder comenzaron a manipular energías en forma diferente con la finalidad de conquistar y manipular a los demás, crearon magia para llevar el orden al extremo contrario, de cada cualidad positiva la hicieron negativa, incluso lograron manipular la otra cara de la naturaleza. Los más fáciles de conquistar eran los seres de la oscuridad, pero no todos eran iguales.

De ellos emergió uno, un hechicero que por si sólo logró manipular a su antojo a los elementos de la naturaleza, mandando terribles catástrofes a la tierra de hechiceros y de hombres, así comenzó una guerra que duraría más de un siglo. Se creó un ejército de hombres, seres de la naturaleza, hechiceros con poderes oscuros, y seres de la oscuridad que se alimentaban del miedo y la desesperación.

Los humanos caían como hojas de los árboles en otoño, sus armas no eran suficientes, no podían con la naturaleza y hechizos espirituales. Los hechiceros por el contrario, les daban más batalla pero eran muy pocos. Durante la sexta década del siglo en guerra, la raza de los humanos y hechiceros se unieron en una pelea contra el ejército que desde entonces llamaron el Ejército Negro.

Los inventos del hombre, más el poder de los hechiceros y habilidades de seres de la oscuridad, lograron que para la novena década el Ejército Negro retrocediera a las más hondas cuevas de la tierra, para el décimo estaban derrotados.

Pero fue inevitable que en un siglo de guerra y de colaboración las razas se unieran, varios hijos híbridos existieran. Los hechiceros mayores se indignaron y repudiaban a esos vástagos, prohibieron que las razas se volvieran a unir nunca más, se llevaron a los pocos hechiceros de sangre pura para esconderse en algún lugar del planeta, los que se quedaron con los humanos se comenzaron a fundir con ellos.

En las sociedades mixtas, la magia perdió prestigio y la sangre pura se disolvió casi por completo entre las nuevas sociedades humanas. Sin embargo aquellos híbridos mostraban aptitudes que los humanos no, lograron sobresalir y pronto se encontraron como reyes de las sociedades humanas.

La historia convertida en leyenda y luego en mito, se hizo relato de ancianos y se fue extinguiendo junto al conocimiento de hechiceros, seres de la oscuridad y de la naturaleza. La raza dominante, los humanos desconocieron las otras razas incluida la de los seres de la naturaleza y perdieron las habilidades que tenían de poder detectarlos, los hechiceros con poderes se escondieron entre la gente común y la mayoría eran conocidos como médicos sin mostrar sus verdaderas habilidades. Los humanos se erigieron como dueños únicos del planeta y los hechiceros se conservaron como reyes por la sangre. Lo que los humanos llamaban sangre real sin conciencia de lo que ello significaba, era sangre de un hechicero real, un secreto que se guarda celosamente.

Los hechiceros se hicieron cada vez menos, producto de su propio aislamiento, y al ejército casi exterminado pudieron salir de su confinamiento nuevamente cuando la hora de tomar venganza llegaba, los hechiceros puros lo supieron y muy a su pesar, también salieron de su aislamiento. Ambos se camuflagearon con los humanos y su lucha comenzó de nuevo, entre las sombras de la oscuridad y la luz del día, entre los humanos.

- Que historia tan interesante - Comentó el príncipe a su maestra – Es una historia interesante, lástima que sea sólo un mito – una de sus pocas clases favoritas era la de Mitzuki junto a la de Yukito.

- Quiero que aprendas muy bien esta historia.

- ¿No me diga que me lo va a preguntar como examen? - Frunció el ceño el chico de mirada esmeralda.

- Príncipe...

- Ya sé, ya sé un príncipe debe saber de todo, incluso magia. No entiendo porque me hace aprender conjuros que no funcionan.

- Es importante que sepas de todo un poco.

- ¿Un poco? Claro me sé - apuntó un estante de libros viejos - casi la mitad y aún no sé para que.

- No se impaciente majestad, es sólo cultura.

- Si claro, usted me enseña magia, medicina espiritual y otras que según mis otros profesores son pura fantasía y no existen en realidad. Lo más extraño es que es lo que más aprendo y me gusta, aunque no es de mucha utilidad y lo que según mis otros profesores es una tremenda barbaridad.

Mitzuki estaba muy satisfecha por el príncipe, era muy inteligente y no dudaba en decir lo que pensaba. Tenía 14 años y era muy despierto y curioso, algo presuntuoso y ególatra, pero era normal en un príncipe. Su cabello era corto con algunos mechones que le daban un aire de rebeldía, rostro ovalado, ojos verdes llenos de vida y valentía, osado y travieso, nadie sospecharía que fuese una mujer. Habían hecho un excelente trabajo, pero no podrían ocultarlo por mucho tiempo, mucho menos a él mismo.

La profesora sonrió - me alegro que te guste mi clase y que hayas aprendido mucho.

- Claro, por lo menos sé que no soy el único aprendiendo esto, que otros príncipes también saben de esto.

La profesora frunció levemente el seño.

- ¿Quién te lo dijo?

- El príncipe Li, dice que le enseñan este tipo de cosas, aunque tampoco entiende para qué – dijo en modo de reflexión.

- Es todo por ahora príncipe – hizo una reverencia - debe ir a su reunión y luego a su clase de historia.

- Claro - bufó el chico - estúpidas reuniones. Escuchar a unos de nobles que hablaban y hablaban para conseguir los favores de su padre.

La mujer lo observó retirarse seguido de su eterno guardián de mirada tranquila, lo despidió con un movimiento de cabeza que Yukito contesto de la misma manera. Cmo su guardián real lo acompañaba a todas partes, aunque a la hora de las clases esperaba afuera, estaba atento todo el día a las actividades del príncipe.

Kaho camino a la ventana del salón de clases - Aún no es tiempo – si alguien descubría la verdadera identidad de el príncipe, no sólo como princesa sino de su origen verdadero, el reino terminaría en ruinas, así que le enseñaba magia sólo como una materia más de su educación esperando que nunca la tuviese que utilizar.

Lamentablemente las cosas no parecían estar a su favor.

Si el príncipe Li también era instruido en esas artes, sólo quería decir una cosa, es decir, confirmar algo, también era descendiente de los hechiceros y lo más probable es que fuera de sangre pura, según sabía los Li no se mezclaban con cualquier sangre, los prospectos a unirse con ellos en matrimonio tenían que pasar una serie de pruebas, claro todo en secreto, pero no lo era para ella.

- Que vida tan difícil y aburrida - caminaba con las manos en la cabeza dando grandes zancadas.

Yukito sonrió siguiendo al chico, en parte estaba de acuerdo con él.

A partir de las cinco de la mañana, levantarse, un baño, desayuno, ejercicios matutinos, luego largas y largas horas de clases. Si tenía suerte podría ver en el almuerzo a su padre, normalmente rodeado de guardias reales, luego asistir a reuniones en donde se enteraba de algunas noticias actuales de los reinos cercanos, era cuando pasaba más tiempo con su padre, al escuchar asuntos del gobierno y verlo tomar decisiones, después si tenia suerte, podía salir a pasear por ahí con Tomoyo.

Por la tarde las clases de nuevo hasta tarde, después clases de defensa de Yukito, si tenía suerte entrenamiento con la espada con el comandante del ejército del reino, Kozue Tshukishiro, un excelente espadachín y hombre de confianza de su padre. Por las noches la cena, casi siempre con Sonomi y Tomoyo, a Sonomi la veía muy poco en el día era una mujer ocupada en asuntos de corte.

Sip, esa era su vida demasiado monótona para sus ansias de vivir, y es que lo peor de todo era su encierro. Como tenían que mantener su identidad a salvo eran contadas las personas que tenían contacto con él.

Por la tarde al escapar de la reunión.

- Estas reuniones son muy aburridas - se quejaba el príncipe Saku, su fiel amiga Tomoyo escuchaba todo el sermón sobre lo aburrido que era tener que aprender de memoria cada integrante de su familia aunque tuviera siglos de muertos, y todas las leyes que estaban más que viejas.

Tomoyo estaba de acuerdo con sus quejas sobre todo la parte que decía que las mujeres eran seres que servían para la procreación y para ser un artículo de lujo por su belleza.

Pronto cumplirían ella 15 años y el príncipe 14, y ahora le importaba mucho que el príncipe tendría cambios que se supone tendrían que ser una voz más ronca y más interés por las chicas, pero que en el príncipe serían demasiado diferentes.

- Majestad me retiro, necesito hablar con mi madre.

- Si claro, tengo que ir a clase de historia - hizo cara de fastidio y siguió susurrando toda clase de insultos para su profesor de historia que era un viejo amargado según sus palabras.

Ella camino con elegancia y gracia, saludando a cuanta persona se encontraba. Llegó a la biblioteca, abrió haciendo rechinar las puertas y camino por los pasillos, mirando los estantes repletos de hermosos libros muy bien conservados, se supone que una mujer no debía saber leer o escribir, era muy mal visto. Pero ella y su madre eran la excepción junto a otras mujeres que secretamente comenzaban a realizar esas funciones.

- ¿Qué pasa Tomoyo?

- Madre, es necesario hablar con el rey.

- ¿Qué pasa con el príncipe? - ella se sobresalto levantándose de su asiento.

- Tranquila no es grave, pero sabes muy bien que el tiempo se acaba, el príncipe comenzará a notar ciertas cosas. Debemos dar gracias que hasta ahora todo ha sido tranquilo, pero...

- Lo sé - su madre se sentó de nuevo y paso sus manos por su cabello - esto no puede durar más, es cuestión de días. Pero he hablando con el rey y él no sabe que hacer, dice que esto jamás estuvo en sus planes se supone que para estos años ya habría encontrado al príncipe Touya.

- ¿No hay nada?

La mujer negó, tal parece que ha estado en muchos lugares, lo han podido rastrear estaban tan seguros de haberlo encontrado hace tres años, pero parece que se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

- Pero creo que debemos hacerlo – susurro para ella misma.

- ¿Disculpe?

- Debe saber la verdad, su cuerpo sigue desarrollándose después de todo.

- Pero el rey...

- No te preocupes, si se lo decimos sólo lo preocuparemos, es mejor que nosotras hablemos con él.

La chica asintió.

A pesar de su corta edad Tomoyo era muy conciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, no sólo por la confianza que el rey y su madre le habían dado, sino por la increíble capacidad de observación e intuición.

- Pero ¿cómo se lo diremos? – conociendo su carácter no sería nada fácil.

- Sólo digan la verdad - interrumpió la voz femenina que entraba al lugar.

De inmediato Sonomi y Tomoyo se inclinaron ante Kaho Mitziki, la otra mujer con poder de decisión.

- El rey estaría de acuerdo, esto no se le puede ocultar más - camino con dirección a la puerta de la biblioteca y sonrió.

El hechizo que mantenía sobre ella para que nada de lo biológico se manifestara, perdía eficacia con tantos años, y era casi seguro que todo su cuerpo actuara femeninamente, así que era mejor que estuviera conciente de ello y tomara las precauciones adecuadas además si encontraban a Touya como esperaban la mentira ya no sería necesaria, o por lo menos eso esperaba

Uno de sus peores errores, se confiaron en demasiado.

- Vamos - alentó Tomoyo a su madre, esta asintió y despidiéndose salieron.

Ambas caminaron por los pasillos con mirada concentrada. Saludaron a Yukito como siempre, antes de entrar al salón.

La escena que vieron, era por demás conocida para ellas.

Había un enorme salón con toda clase de materiales didácticos, con una silla y una mesa en donde estaba el príncipe y el maestro, el problema era que lo que debía ser una clase era una batalla de miradas.

- Disculpe la molestia profesor.

- No hay problema - saludo cortésmente a las damas.

- ¿Pasa algo profesor? - preguntó al notar de nuevo las miradas retadoras.

- Es sólo que el "príncipe" sigue con la terca idea de que las ideas que han regido nuestra sociedad durante años, son tontas.

- Sólo cuestionó algunos acontecimientos, y aquí el "profesor", insiste en que así debe ser sin darme alguna explicación más profunda, como es su deber - le dirigió una mirada retadora.

- Es hecho de ser un príncipe no le da derecho de cuestionar mis conocimientos.

- Y no los cuestiono – se cruzo de brazos – lo que cuestiono son sus valores y su capacidad de encapricharse con una sola manera de ver el mundo - su actitud rebelde no era nueva, más bien su sello personal, pero se había acentuado con las clases de la profesora Mitzuki.

- Por favor - hablo Sonomi - debo hablar con el príncipe, es algo urgente, si nos permite.

- Por supuesto - era un alivio separarse del chico era un verdadero dolor de cabeza, recogió sus cosas y salió no sin antes notar la mirada de triunfo del chico, lo que lo hizo ponerse rojo de coraje.

- Tonto profesor - susurro y luego cambiando el rostro saludo a Sonomi y a su hija con propiedad y distinción.

- "El otro lado de la moneda" - pensó Tomoyo, esas escenas de pelea eran comunes últimamente y lejos de preocuparla la divertían, su sonrisa se borro al ver el rostro de su madre dudar.

- Príncipe Sak...

- ¿Qué pasa tía Sonomi? - la llamaba así de cariño, desde pequeño estuvo con él y era una de las pocas personas con las que podía conversar sin pelear, además la consideraba casi como su madre.

- Debemos hablar de algo, es delicado.

Él asintió y la invitó a sentarse en el asiento del profesor, Tomoyo se quedo parada algo tensa.

- Dígame - invitó a hablar, Sonomi parecía nerviosa, decía ser algo serio - ¿es mi padre?

- No, no él esta bien.

- ¿Y? - la paciencia no estaba de su parte.

- Recuerdas las clases de biología.

- ¿Cómo olvidarlas? – la profesora lo hacía estudiar bichos, lo que no le agradaba era que debía matarlos.

Pasaron varios segundos en que la madre de Tomoyo no pudo decir nada.

- Vamos madre - animó Tomoyo, Saku le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa, sea lo que sea su amiga también lo sabía.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver la biología?

¿Cómo decírselo? Por lo cielos, era revelar que la habían mantenido en un engaño. Uno que no fue nada fácil de ocultar, tuvieron que casi encerrada para evitar que algo se supiera, todos los que estaba en contacto con ella eran fuertemente vigilados y eran personas de confianza. Era la razón de que no conociera más que los corredores del palacio y jamás saliera, también de que Tomoyo confeccionara sus ropas para disimular.

Sonomi observaba toda la habitación como esperando que alguna de las cosas en ella le ayudaran. ¿Qué pasaría si el rey se enojaba¿Cómo reaccionaría él? Por qué todas esas dudas ahora, después de que se había convencido de hacer lo adecuado, y si no se lo perdonaba, perdería su confianza y...

- ¿Recuerdas lo que has sentido en los últimos días? - Sonomi salió de sus pensamientos al notar la tranquila voz de su hija dirigida al príncipe.

- Si.

- ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que sentías extraño tu cuerpo?

- Si pero no debe ser nada, soy sano - no entendía el rumbo de la conversación.

- Has notado cambios¿cierto?

El príncipe frunció el ceño - ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto? - se paro y profundizo su mirada en Sonomi, quien se veía imposibilitada de hablar por ahora.

- Sé que tu voz se ha estado agudizando, que tu cuerpo esta cambiando - comentó Tomoyo totalmente convencida de sus palabras.

Ante el silencio de Sak Tomoyo continuó - Tu voz, la has enronquecido a voluntad, por que cuando cantas tu voz cambia, lo he escuchado cuando lo haces y olvidas cambiarla. Tus pechos han estado creciendo y tus caderas…

- Mentira - se sentía realmente ofendido, se levantó se su asiento.

- Tomoyo - suavizo la mirada - no sé que broma es esto pero no me parece graciosa.

- Muy pronto tu cuerpo cambiara aún más – el convencimiento con que su amiga decía eso lo sorprendía ¿Cómo lo sabía si no lo había dicho a nadie?

- Esos cambios son normales - por fin hablo Sonomi.

- Si claro es normal que un hombre comience a hablar y verse como mujercita - dijo sarcástico.

Sus peores temores, lo había estado evitando pero al darse cuenta de su voz trato de ignorarla, sin mencionar otros detalles en su cuerpo como la anchura de sus caderas y sus pechos comenzaban a crecer, aunque se asustó un poco, se consoló pensando que estaba enfermo.

- En un hombre no, en una mujer sí.

Silencio... largos minutos de silencio, en los que nadie movió un solo dedo. La mirada del príncipe Sak se perdió en un punto indefinido del salón de clases. Mientras madre e hija esperaban alguna reacción de su parte.

- Ja, ja, buena broma – rió de pronto - ¿Quién la ideo? Ya sé fue Li, es tan ocurrente, se esta vengando de la vez que le hice la broma con en mi habitación ¿cierto?

Sonomi y Tomoyo cruzaron su mirada y la preocupación se acentúo.

- No entiendo como pudo convencer a tía Sonomi de hacer esto - sonreía.

Luego observó a ambas y sus rostros estaban muy serios.

- Vamos las descubrí, ahora ¿donde esta Li, me las va a pagar.

- No es broma - dijo Sonomi suspirando - desearía que lo fuera - su mirada se entristeció.

Sak buscó en su amiga una respuesta, Tomoyo también entristeció su mirada - es verdad.

El que hasta ahora se consideraba príncipe sintió que el piso desaparecía de sus pies.

- Es por eso que estas aislado, tu padre te protege, todos lo hacemos. Nadie deseaba mentirte pero era lo mejor, hasta ahora todo estaba bien, pero tu cuerpo ya esta cambiando y no es posible seguir con esta mentira.

- Es por eso que te bañas solo, que no sales del palacio.

- Eres mujer, criada como hombre. Tu padre lo quiso así por el bien del reino.

El letargo en el que permanecía por fin se esfumo al escuchar esas últimas palabras.

- Soy un hombre - se levantó y por primera vez Sonomi y Tomoyo recibieron una mirada tan fría como el hielo. Las vio como si tuviera frente a él a las más perversas traicioneras.

Al salir cerró la puerta con tremendo golpe.

- Necesitara tiempo – su amiga estaba conciente de lo difícil que le sería aceptarlo.

- Por favor, ahora más que nunca necesita de ti hija. No permitas que cometa una locura.

- No te preocupes estará bien – confiaba en su sentido del deber, a pesar de todo el príncipe lo tenía siempre presente.

El resto del día nadie había visto al príncipe o a su guardián.

Hasta que por la noche.

- Yukito - llegó corriendo Tomoyo a acercarse al guardián - ¿Dónde esta el príncipe?

El guardián lo señalo caminaba despreocupadamente por los pasillos.

- Príncipe Sak - se acercó tratando de hablar con él

Sak caminaba con la mirada en el piso - Tomoyo ahora no – dijo sin emoción alguna, no la volteo a ver y siguió caminando rumbo a los jardines, siempre protegido por Yukito.

Suspiro con resignación y se dirigió a ayudar a su madre por la noche visitaría a su amigo, por las noches solían hablar.

Así que esa noche como otras, paso y saludó Yukito y toco la puerta.

- Lo lamento, el príncipe dijo que nadie lo molestará.

- Pero... - jamás le habían impedido el paso a ella, su mejor amiga.

Llamo a la puerta repetidas ocasiones pero dentro no se escuchaba nada, se rindió y se fue a descansar.

Al día siguiente se levantó muy temprano y fue a su habitación para toparse con la enorme sorpresa que el príncipe ni su guardián estaban y al parecer nadie sabía donde estaba.

La ventaja de tener un guardián era que sabía que Yukito jamás dejaría que algo le pasara, el lado negativo era que le era tan fiel que si él le pedía silencio él obedecía. Sólo rendía cuentas al rey.

El resto de la nobleza y demás personas no les importaba demasiado su paradero, eran tan pocas veces que lo veían que en ocasiones se olvidaban que existía, y las que lo veían les parecía algo molesto la cara de aburrición que ponía cuando hablaban con él. Y es que no hacían otra cosa que halagarlo una y mil veces, lo consideraban como un puente hacía el rey

Malditos libros, como los había odiado en un tiempo. Ahora los tenía regados a su alrededor, específicamente los que hablaban de medicina y biología, como miembro de la realeza tenía todos los que deseara, incluso a los prohibidos así que se concentro en ellos.

- Este debe ser - Revisó un enorme libro de medicina que tenía algunas ilustraciones un tanto tétricas del ser humano - es obvio porque esta prohibido - dijo revisándolo tenía horrorosas imágenes de como era el cuerpo por dentro - pero son más interesantes que lo que me enseñan - siguió con su búsqueda y por las hojas y por fin vio lo que buscaba, eran un hombre y una mujer desnudos.

Era una sociedad muy conservadora, algunas familias exageraban en eso. Algunas damas evitaban el baño, y sólo frotaban su cuerpo con telas húmedas y sólo se bañaban de perfume, o las más osadas se bañaban con un vestido ligero puesto. Estaba prohibido que las mujeres mostraran más allá de las rodillas, lo que no parecía importarles era mostrar sus bustos con escotes bastante grandes. El cuerpo era algo que debía esconderse y sólo el marido podría tocarle.

Los hombres tenían más privilegios en cuanto a mostrar su cuerpo, pero nunca había visto el cuerpo desnudo de uno, los uniformes de los guardias lo escondían muy bien. Lo que si podía ver es que tenían manos muy grandes y se veían algo toscas, su altura era mayor y sus músculos crecían más, aunque él también los tenía desde muy pequeño entreno muy duramente, pero no se comparaban.

- Si vieran esto los demás se taparían los ojos y quemarían este libro - con cuidado fue leyendo el contenido mientras sus ojos se agrandaban - por los cielos - susurró y se tapo la boca soltando el libro.

Todo el día Sonomi y Tomoyo estaba con el pendiente, pero al llegar la tarde vieron a Yukito y su corazón se tranquilizo el chico estaba bien.

Tomoyo buscaba al príncipe, si no lo encontraba sería la segunda noche sin cenar.

- Lady Tomoyo - la llamó el guardián del príncipe.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- El príncipe desea verla esta noche.

- Gracias.

La noche llegó y él no ceno. Sonomi le encargo que siga intentando convencerla y ella decidida lo hizo.

Por la noche de nuevo toco la puerta del príncipe y éste le abrió.

- Sak ¿Estas bien? - preguntó con algo de timidez viendo como se sentaba en la alfombra mientras miraba al cielo.

- Sé que sabes todo, así que empieza de una vez ya tendré tiempo de escuchar a tía Sonomi y a mi padre.

- Esta bien.

Tomoyo relató lo que sabía de la situación que no era muy detallado, pero le aclaraba algunas dudas.

- Entiendes que es muy difícil para mi entender esto - cambio su actitud a una más calmada.

- Si, creo que si.

- Gracias. Aún así, me siento un hombre. Y seré uno hasta que mi mente y corazón me digan lo contrario.

Por más que se lo dijeran una y otra vez, su cuerpo se lo decía, su voz se lo decía, pero su mente lo negaba.

¿Una mujer? si claro. Las mujeres eran débiles, el era fuerte, capaz, decidido, todo lo contrario.

A partir de ese día lo que haría era asistir a todas las clases, portándose más agresivo, buscando reafirmar su hombría y convencerse de que despertaría y todo sería igual.

Al día siguiente por fin decidió enfrentar a su padre, no fue nada fácil.

- Me alegro que hayas venido – dijo el rey, al ver entrar a su despacho a su hijo.

- Me lo han dicho ¿Es cierto? – al grano sólo faltaba la palabra de su padre para confirmar esa locura.

Su padre le sostuvo la mirada, se veía dolido – Eres mujer – Sak de nuevo sintió que sus pies perdían en piso, era oficial se volvería loco si no hacía algo al respecto.

- Lo lamento, en verdad – se acercó a él, pero Sak lo detuvo levantando una mano, se sentía traicionado.

- ¿Por qué?

- Fue… era mientras encontrábamos a tu hermano, no pensé que…

Deseaba gritarle que lo había engañado, que era un mal padre, pero no pudo. Escucho a su padre darle explicaciones de su mentira y a medida que lo hacía se dio cuenta que no podía odiarlo, según sus palabras fue por su bien.

El rey termino su explicación y guardó silencio, después de unos segundos por fin volvió a hablar - Perdóname hija – bajo la mirada el rey.

- Si quieres que te perdone, jamás me digas hija – dijo con una ronca voz, pero calida - No me siento mujer y mientras no lo haga, pido que sea tratado como lo que he sido todos estos años.

- Esta bien – observo a su padre como nunca nadie lo había hecho, con actitud de arrepentimiento.

Lo abrazo cosa que, desde que cumplió 10 años, contadas ocasiones hacía. Y de nuevo como años atrás le devolvió la vida al rey con eso.

No podía odiarlo¿cómo hacerlo, lo único que podía hacer era amarlo.

- Por lo menos sé que me haz tenido encerrado por protegerme.

- Te prometo que en cuanto tu hermano aparezca todo se arreglara.

- Eso espero. Ahora entiendo porque no me has dejado ir contigo a buscarlo.

- Hijo – suspiró – sabes que mi gran esperanza es encontrarlo pero ya son demasiados años y el reino no puede mantenerse solo debo estar al pendiente de él. Y aunque me haz ayudado, me temo que su búsqueda será suspendida.

- Entiendo padre. Pero ya veras que algún día lo encontraremos y la familia estará completa de nuevo.

Yukito estaba en un entrenamiento especial, como guardián de la realeza debía tener habilidades muy especiales. Tomoyo se había ido por la mañana con su madre, últimamente todos salían muy seguido incluso los nobles, todo el reino se movilizaba por las cosechas que tendrían ese año, muy generosas por cierto. Las negociaciones con los reinos vecinos resultaban fructíferas.

Así que sin mucha vigilancia eficiente, apenas cinco de los mejores guardias, pudo hacer un truco de escape. Se lo enseño Li, no era difícil pero convencer a los guardias de que estaba enojado y se encerró en su habitación, impidiendo que nadie entrara.

Su padre no supo que había ayudado a su plan, meses antes le había regalado una mascota, no tan común y corriente, era un cachorro león, con la facultad de transformarse en un gatito pequeño como un peluche. Vaya regalo, se hubiera conformado con que lo dejara salir de su eterno encierro.

Siguiendo con su plan puso al pequeño león llamado Kero y soltó una mariposa, el pequeño león corría de un lado a otro queriéndolo tomar, la mariposa revoloteaba por el lugar, el león hacía ruidos tirando las cosas a su alrededor simulando que él estaba dentro y cuando se cansara había una gran cantidad de dulces en un cajón, con eso haría más ruido y podría escapar.

- Bueno, el plan de Li era mejor, pero por ahora era suficientemente convincente - Salió por el pasadizo, se encontró a las afueras del palacio. Según Li todas las habitaciones reales debían tener uno, conocido sólo por los monarcas y gente de confianza, pero a él no se lo habían dicho, así que si ellos le ocultaban cosas porque no descubrirlas todas de una vez.

Bien pensándolo bien, si era un tremendo enojo el que tenía y para hacerlos pagar de cierta manera, también tendría sus propios secretos. Salió cerca de unos matorrales abriendo una puerta de piedra escondida, era una de las partes más solitarias del palacio y los guardias estaban en las puertas.

- Cielos, se me olvido la ropa - se deslizo por las calles de la ciudad que rodeaba el palacio, nadie lo vio y se coló a un tendedero conde había ropas húmedas al sol, sin que nadie lo viera se las puso sobre las suyas y como un pueblerino más se fue a caminar.

Después de todo, el encierro tenía sus ventajas había estado tanto tiempo así que muy pocos nobles y guardias podrían reconocerlo.

¿Dónde encontraría hombres?

No debía ir a buscar mujeres a ver como se veían desnudas, no, era mejor confirmarlo con los hombres, aunque la otra idea no era tan mala. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de ni pensar en eso, ya le estaba haciendo daño tener a Li como amigo, en público era recto y muy educado, a solas con sus amigos sacaba a relucir una personalidad más abierta cordial y en ocasiones atrevida.

- Cierto, en una taberna, sé que hay una en este lugar - tenía bien estudiado el plano del palacio y los pueblos aledaños, por lo menos una de las clases le servían de algo.

Se coló por las calles y vio un lugar algo maltrecho, se metió y se sentó en una mesa.

El príncipe vio muchos hombres que estaban ebrios y francamente apestaban. Sus rostros estaban cubiertos de pelo, ningún guardia tenía barba o bigote así que se sorprendió un poco, nunca los había visto a hombres así menos a Yukito. Todos eran muy aseados.

Tenían cuerpos muy grandes, más bien gordos.

- Hola cariño ¿qué deseas? - una chica más o menos de su edad se acercó a él.

- Yo... agua.

- ¿Agua?

- Si yo soy un viajero y quiero agua - dijo entre dientes haciendo la voz lo más ronca que pudo.

La chica lo vio de pies a cabeza, parecía todo menos un viajero cansado, su piel era clara y parecía muy bien cuidada, sus manos no tenían signos de maltrato, algunas cicatrices nada más. Sólo sus ropas eran gastadas y viejas.

- Bien - no era su deber sacarle la verdad.

Le llevó un tarro de agua, el la recibió y noto que las manos de la chica estaban maltratadas y algo quemadas por el sol, muy diferentes a las de Tomoyo. Vio sus manos y definitivamente eran más parecidas a las de Tomoyo que a las de los hombres del lugar sino fuera por las cicatrices de sus aventuras en los árboles.

- ¿Que quieres aquí? Niño mimado -un alto y gordo hombre se acerco a él con aire desafiante - ¿por lo menos tienes para pagar eso?

- Claro que lo tengo - se levantó de su lugar, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo amenazaran, cuestionaran o que dudaran de él.

Pero su apariencia era de un niño apenas, no pasaba de 15 años y ya estaba en una taberna¿qué clase de padres tenía?

- Señor - interrumpió otra voz casi infantil que apenas se enronquecía.

El príncipe vio a un chico un poco más grande que él - el señor Gomirt le manda a llamar.

- Saca a este mocoso de mi vista - bufó y se alejo.

El chico de mirada tranquila le saludo.

- Hola me llamo Yamazaky, y ellas apuntó a la chica que le había servido ella es Rika y luego a la otra ella es Chiharu. ¿Qué haces aquí se supone que los niños no entran aquí?

- ¿Ustedes que hacen aquí entonces? – buena estrategia que le aprendió a Mitzuki, contestar con una pregunta para evitar responder o mentir.

- Trabajamos para él - apuntó al hombre - ¿quién eres? – pensaba que era otro chico como ellos, que buscaba empleo en la taberna.

El chico se puso nervioso - yo soy… - ya se imaginaba a cientos de guardias tras él si sabían su verdadera identidad - soy Kas - no mintió pero no dijo la verdad, después de todo era su nombre, al revés - Quería... yo... quería... - eso no lo había planeado, no podía decir la verdad.

- ¿Aún no te has marchado? - vociferó el hombre gordo acercándose de nuevo- ¿acaso no fueron claras mis ordenes? - ahora se dirigía a Yamazaki. Se veía realmente furioso, las meseras que veían todo desde lo lejos se acercaron preocupadas por el bienestar de su amigo.

- Saca a este tonto niño de mi taberna - cada segundo se enfadaba más.

- No me hable así - su estirpe no le permitía eso - yo... – ya le diría unas cuantas verdades a es horrible hombre, pero reacciono antes de que su gran bocota lo delatara - tengo dinero - de su bolsa sacó algunas monedas de oro, que como tapón le cerraron la boca al tabernero.

El hombre arrebato el oro y se fue por ahí mascullando cosas.

- Gracias - le susurraron los chicos. Si el Yamazaki se hubiera negado era seguro que hubiera recibido una buena paliza de parte del hombre.

- Espera - le dijo antes de que saliera - en unos minutos terminaremos de trabajar e iremos contigo.

El príncipe se sorprendió con sus palabras pero los espero fuera. Mientras lo hacía pensaba que en ningún momento le habían enseñado que había niños trabajando en un lugar donde se supone sólo hombres debían estar. Moría por restregarle en la cara a su maestro sus grandes mentiras, pero implicaría revelar que había salido a escondidas del palacio.

Y cuando los tres chicos salieron.

- ¿Por qué cierra a esta hora es muy temprano?

- La taberna se cierra por las mañanas para estar abierto toda la noche - explicó Chiharu.

- Este tiempo el viejo nos lo da para comer y dormir - dijo Rika.

- Así que se irán a dormir – comenzaron a caminar por las calles empedradas.

- No - dijo Yamazaki - debemos festejar que ese hombre tuvo que cerrar la boca por un niño. ¿Sabías que los odia? Por eso nos impresiono que entraras y te enfrentaras a él.

- Pagaría por ver de nuevo esa escena - comentó Chiharu muy alegre.

- Si los odia ¿por qué están en ese lugar?

- No es por gusto, en realidad lo hacemos para sobrevivir - Rika parecía la más seria y melancólica.

- Somos huérfanos - dijo Yamazaki con una sonrisa.

- Ah... - fue todo lo que pudo decir. Luego cambiaron la conversación.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos a cabalgar?

- Claro.

- ¿Sabes cabalgar?

- No - dentro del palacio no le permitían casi nada.

- ¿Qué opinan chicas? – Preguntó Yamazaki - ¿Le enseñamos?

- Desde luego.

Mientras caminaban a las caballerizas hablaban de cosas sin importancia y reían de las ocurrencias de Yamazaki.

- Pero ¿las mujeres no cabalgan o si?

Las chicas no abrieron la boca solo para sonreír.

Le pagaron al cuidador y salieron con cuatro preciosos afuera del muro que rodeaba la ciudad.

El príncipe agacho la mirada ante los atentos guardias pero nadie lo reconoció.

Subieron y ayudaron a subir al príncipe a un caballo algo viejo de pelaje grisáceo, chicas también lo hicieron con habilidad increíble.

- Como somos huérfanas, nadie se avergüenza de esto - dijo Chiharu al ver la cara de sorpresa del chico.

Comenzaron el paseo, Yamazaki guiaba su caballo, mientras el disfrutaba.

Libertad, por fin sentía algo parecido, algo tan bello, se encanto con los árboles, los sembradíos y animales, el viento dando en su cara. Deseaba abrazar al viento y mantenerlo en sus brazos para llevarlo a su encierro y hacerle compañía, tomar muchos animales para compartir su habitación con ellos, impregnar en todo su cuerpo esa sensación de libertad y en su mente buscar siempre encontrar esa misma sensación. Las chicas corrían iban y venían en los caballos, parecían disfrutar de la misma sensación.

- ¿A qué te dedicas? - preguntó Rika la que parecía más seria cuando cabalgaban de regreso.

- Yo... - no quería mentir, pero no diría la verdad - soy sirviente del palacio – tal vez debió decir prisionero, pero en cierta forma su trabajo era dentro del palacio.

- Eso explica porque no te veíamos antes - dijo Chiharu.

- ¿Que haces exactamente? - Yamazaky reviso el cuerpo del chico que no parecía tener imperfecciones o muestras de trabajo duro, era sospechoso muy cierto.

- Yo... he... - no se le ocurría nada.

- Déjalo en paz, todos tenemos derecho a la intimidad - dijo Chiharu, después de todo el día de hoy nos ayudo y desde ahora es nuestro amigo - ¿cierto Kas?

- Si, amigos - vaya que bien se escuchaba eso, ya no sólo tenía a Tomoyo y a Li, ya tenía más amigos y eran buenas personas, según le parecía. Y lo mejor de todo no eran ni de la corte, ni de sangre real, eran sólo chicos como él.

Sin duda regresaría a casa feliz¿acaso en ese momento importaba si era hombre o no?

Tenia A-M-I-G-O-S eso, sí era importante.

Nunca pensó que sería tan sociable, las pláticas surgían por si mismas y en ningún momento se sintió príncipe de nuevo, era uno de ellos, uno de los huérfanos con amigos de verdad que se cuidaban unos a otros. Cuando fuera rey los llevaría al palacio a trabajar con él y los pondría como miembros especiales de la corte, no era mala la idea.

No sería la última vez que los viera de eso se encargaba él.

·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&

Meses después en otro lugar

-Señor, todo esta listo – un hombre grande arrodillado ante otro de figura más delgada.

Se dio vuelta y sin contestar, dejo al hombre en el lugar.

Salió de una especie de casa de campaña hecho con telas variadas y algunas pieles de animales. Reinaba la noche y la oscuridad casi absoluta, estaban en un pequeño claro en medio de un espeso bosque, que era como el cuartel general del Ejército Negro.

Mientras caminaba muchos hombres de grandes cuerpos se inclinaban ante su presencia, no sólo eso sino también algunas sombras, de cuya presencia sólo se podía observar sus ojos, otros que por su tamaño fácilmente pasaban como niños, pero no lo eran, eran habitantes de la naturaleza soldados bajo el mando del ejército, además de otros más que simplemente estaban esperando la voz de alerta para salir.

Entro a otra tienda de campaña igual al que había salido y tomo asiento, en el pequeño lugar había una gran cantidad de comida y tesoros variados botín de las últimas conquistas, pero de ninguna manera le llamaban la atención. Todo era apenas iluminado por unas extrañas velas negras que desprendían una luz grisácea.

Centro su atención en la oscuridad de la noche.

Ante la tardanza de su anfitrión se sumergió en los recuerdos de su oscuro pasado.

Recordó el día en que Yue lo sacó del único lugar que había sido lo más cercano a un hogar, la selva. Aquel día lo llevó con esos hombres, fue objeto de burlas y humillaciones por parte de aquellos hombres, cuya principal preocupación era las riquezas y el poder.

Ahora era uno de los generales más importantes del ejército negro, pero para eso tuvo que vencer a esas decenas de hombres que ahora se inclinaban ante él, además de demostrar sus habilidades en el robo, la estafa y el más efectivo arte de liquidar al enemigo.

Tenía habilidades muy especiales forjados en las batallas. Aprendió a controlar a los seres de la naturaleza, y conocer los puntos débiles de los hechiceros más poderosos. Y eso fue precisamente porque las personas de tras el ejército eran personas poderosas según podía deducir. Era la única explicación. No los conocía pero recibían órdenes de ellos por medio de Yue.

Los generales más importantes del ejército eran Yue, Bugad y él mismo. Hace algunos años se les ordeno conquistar pequeñas porciones de tierras, robar y de alguna manera los hombres de los pueblos conquistados se hacían parte del ejército, mediante muchas tácticas los hombres conquistados pasaban a ser verdaderos soldados y los que se negaban simplemente habían desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Sabían que los reinos vecinos conocían su existencia, pero eran tan hábiles en lo que hacían que de ninguna manera los habían podido combatir. Pero la hora había llegado, el Ejército Negro ahora contaba con miles integrantes entre hechiceros, humanos, seres de la oscuridad y de la naturaleza.

Aún había muchas dudas en su mente, era claro que estaba convencido de hacerle la guerra a los cinco reinos del continente y conquistar su propio pueblo y vengarse de su padre. Estaba convencido de que lo que hacía, era lo que tenía que hacer.

También sabía que no estaba tan loco como les hacía suponer a los demás. Jugaba su juego, eso era cierto, llegó a matar a personas y a otros seres pero era sobre todo para proteger su propia vida, seguía viviendo con las leyes de la selva, matar o morir, y no deseaba morir.

Entonces entraron Yue y Bugad, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

- Touya, siempre tan puntual – Bugad ya resentía los años, tendría unos 45 años de edad su piel estaba levemente arrugada, barba y cabello largos con algunas hebras blancas, le hacían aparentar más edad, tenía una graciosa panza muy grande y vestía en colores brillantes, era mediano de estatura y fácilmente pasaba como un anciano bonachón.

Se sentaron frente a la mesa, la cena estaba servida muy generosamente.

Yue no había cambiado en nada, desde que lo conoció tenía la misma imagen, como un ángel, cabello plateado, hermosos ojos dorados felinos, piel blanca y vestido impecable con un traje blanco. El tiempo parecía detenido en él.

Comieron con poca charla, Yue definitivamente no era buen conversador, lo mismo que Touya, sólo Bugad habló y habló con pésimos modales. Mientras Yue y Touya apenas probaron bocado Bugad casi se acaba todo el banquete.

- Nos vamos – anunció Yue – tenemos que ver a algunas personas.

Bugad y Touya asintieron.

Tomaron tres caballos negros y salieron a cabalgar en la oscuridad.

La luna se escondía tras grandes nubes, pero la poca luz no les importaba estaban acostumbrados a la oscuridad. Algunos animales nocturnos los veían pasar, pero en lugar de dar la alerta como suelen hacerlo en condiciones normales, sólo los observaban pasar en silencio.

Tardaron en llegar hasta un pequeño río de aguas cristalinas, era el punto de reunión.

- Siempre tan puntuales – dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Al darse vuelta los tres hombres quedaron de frente a tres figuras, todas cubiertas con largas capas y capuchas.

Uno de ellos se descubrió la cabeza revelando una larga cabellera oscura ligeramente ondulada, de piel blanca como la nieve, delicadas y finas facciones, pero lo que más llamo la atención de Touya fueron sus ojos, unos grandes ojos rubí que no eran pacíficos como los que había visto en muchas mujeres, sino llenos de vida, arrogancia además de poseer cierta sensualidad, sin ser conciente que eran muy parecidos a los de él.

Jamás la había visto, sólo sabía que era la conexión con el jefe de todo el ejército a quien no había conocido aún.

- No hay mucho tiempo así que es mejor que les diga lo que sé – se destapo la cabeza. Era un hombre ya muy entrado en edad, pero bien conservado.

El tercer hombre se quedo callado, en ningún momento dijo nada o descubrió su rostro.

- Adelante "duque" Mondrey – dijo la chica – diga lo que sabe – era algo como una burla de parte de la chica.

- Meiling – replicó el hombre. Esa chica desde que era pequeña fue un dolor de cabeza, podía pasar sobre él sin problemas, cuando podía lo humillaba – Los reinos quieren evitar enfrentamientos y quieren organizado una expedición en la zona sur, quieren encontrar al ejército negro y acabarlo antes de que crezca más, Dhairya y Vidya son los más interesados, aún no sé cuantos ni cuando pero deben estar prevenidos.

Bugad sonrió – no veo el problema, es sólo cuestión de exterminarlos.

- No – interrumpió Meiling – el jefe no lo desea así, quiere que vayan con pocos hombres a hacerles frente, que piensen que son menos de los que en realidad son – terminó de decir y una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

- Seguiré investigando en Dhairya sobre la cantidad, pero deben estar prevenidos – terminó de decir el conde.

El misterioso hombre escuchó todo y luego guió a su caballo para perderse en la oscuridad.

- Eso haremos – fueron las únicas palabras de Yue, se dio vuelta para regresar.

- Si claro, dile al jefe que cuente con nosotros – Bugad hizo lo mismo.

- Duque Mondrey – como no olvidar a ese odioso hombre, claro que lo recordaba y saber que traicionaba a su padre no le molestaba, hasta cierto punto le agradecía haberlo secuestrado – Dé mis saludos al rey.

El duque se dio vuelta ofendido, obviamente no podía hacer eso ya que revelaba que siempre había sabido donde estaba el príncipe perdido.

Meiling se quedo ahí con la mirada clavada en la figura de Touya, le resultaba bastante atractivo, sobre todo el fuego en su mirada.

Al darse cuenta Touya también la miró, ella le regalo una sonrisa cargada de sensualidad.

- Un día de estos podríamos divertirnos.

Touya noto en ese momento que esa chica no era humana, había algo en ella, en sus ojos, en sus movimientos que la delataban. Pero no podría decir a que raza pertenecía.

- Ve con tu amo – lo dijo con palabras secas, su caballo giro y se perdió en la oscuridad.

- Esto será más divertido de lo que pensé - Meiling lo vio retirarse, luego de unos segundos siguió al hombre misterioso que más adelante la esperaba.

·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&

¿Qué tal? Mil gracias por sus reviews

Celina sosa

HiKaRi-09

yuuko-hime

Juchiz

YiNg Fa SaTiNe Li

Como pueden ver sólo puedo corresponder su apoyo actualizando lo más rápido posible y con capítulos más largos. Y un adelanto en el siguiente capítulo, sip Sak ya comienza a sentir algo por alguien, ji, ji y Kaho encontrará lo que buscaba. Hasta pronto, saludos.


	5. No es lo mismo

**Espejos del alma**

Por Yoali Iizax Luin

Capítulo 5. No es lo mismo.

_·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·_

La ansiada fecha llegó, el ejército negro se desplazaba de noche, camuflados por los árboles.

Vieron a la expedición acampar al pie de una montaña, al frente iban Yue y Bugad, Touya iba como apoyo en caso de necesitarlo, no llevaban muchos hombres la expedición como el jefe ordenó, apenas unos quinientos hombres, contra unos doscientos del Ejército Negro.

- No veo por que es importante – dijo Bugad al verlos acampar.

- Recuerda que cuenta con hombres de dos reinos, Dhairya y Vidya – respondió Yue.

- Los ejércitos más poderosos – comentó Bugad con emoción – entonces será interesante.

- Recuerda que debemos saber que habilidades tienen, como no creen en los hechiceros dudo que vengan con ellos, pero aún si vinieran será fácil – Yue era callado, pero cuando de batallas se trataba hablaba sin dudar, sobre todo porque Touya lo escuchaba, aún lo consideraba su discípulo.

- ¿Cuándo? – preguntó Yue a Touya.

- A media noche, los humanos necesitan dormir, punto débil.

- ¿Quiénes? – cuestionó de nuevo Yue como un maestro a su alumno.

- Seres de la oscuridad al frente para descontrolar a los hombres, como no creen en ellos huirán sin comprender, los hechiceros saldrán para defenderlos y entonces será nuestro turno con ellos. Atrás irán humanos y hechiceros para acabarlos, cien alrededor del campo de batalla para luchar en caso de ser necesario. Bugad se encargará del líder.

- No esta mal – dijo contento Bugad.

Se perdieron en la oscuridad y esperaron la media noche.

La luna menguante iluminaba muy poco el campamento.

Mitzuki iba como una mensajera del rey que era sólo un cargo de palabra, iba a investigar lo que sucedía con el ejército negro. El comandante Thsukishiro que también poseía dotes mágicas, iba a cargo de la expedición, junto a Hien Li rey de Vidya y cien hombres de ese reino.

Se supone que la expedición era secreta, no querían alarmar a los pueblos, sólo confirmar lo que se rumoraba.

Mitzuki salió del campamento antes de la media noche. Hien, Thsukishiro y ella se habían dado cuenta de que energías misteriosas se movían a su alrededor y dieron órdenes de estar alertas, el comandante se quedo en el campamento para vigilar junto al rey Hien.

Kaho recorrió algunos metros a pie adentrándose en el bosque, acompañada sólo con una antorcha, sentía algo pero era muy confuso. Era como si los seres de la naturaleza estuvieran molestos con su presencia. Era una hechicera y podía percibirlo bien pero no lo entendía bien.

Justo a media noche, se escucho el aullido de un lobo.

Al escucharlo Thsukishiro ordenó formación para defensa, no podía arriesgarse a su cargo estaría el bienestar del rey, fueran animales o no.

No tardó ni cinco minutos antes de que entre las sombras de los enormes árboles muchas sombras y seres de la oscuridad salieran corriendo hacía los soldados, luego comenzaron a emerger con figuras aterradoras. Pero contrario a lo planeado por los comandantes la expedición se movió de su lugar y comenzaron a luchar.

- Vaya, esta vez te equivocaste Yue – reprocho Bugad.

- Eso sólo lo hace más interesante – contestó indiferente – ordena a los hechiceros apoyar – ordenó a Touya. Los tres observaban desde las sombras de los árboles montados en precioso caballos negros.

El príncipe asintió y dirigió su caballo hacía los alrededores para llevar la orden lo mas discreto posible.

En el campamento la lucha apenas comenzaba, Thsukishiro era un maestro en el exterminio de seres de naturaleza y oscuridad, por lo que tenía mucho trabajo, apoyado por el rey que sacaba a relucir una enorme fortaleza mágica. Los soldados se limitaban a defenderse, previendo las dificultades sólo se les instruyo en la defensa, y para el ataque no estaban lo suficientemente preparados.

Pero sí funcionó la estrategia, los hechiceros pronto tomaron el frente en la batalla.

- No pensé que Dhairya tuviera tanto hechiceros – comentó Bugad al verlos luchar al frente – que los humanos salgan – mandó a una sombra que vigilaba sus espaldas.

- No son de Dhairya, hay muy pocos y son débiles, ellos son de Vidya. Tienen muchos hechiceros encubiertos.

- Esto será emocionante – Bugad se lanzó al ataque, no permitiría que sólo sus soldados se divirtieran.

Yue se quedó en su lugar, sólo observando la batalla.

Algunas tiendas de campaña ya ardían, los hombres y seres peleaba, parecía muy pareja la batalla.

Touya guío a su caballo por las orillas de la lucha, dando la señal que los refuerzos esperaban, estaba seguro que ganarían, los hechiceros negros no tenían ninguna compasión.

Mitzuki detuvo su inspección, con un presentimiento en el pecho volvió sobre sus pasos y vio la reluciente luz del incendio y corrió, al estar frente a la escena no lo podía creer ¿cómo era posible?

- Sorprendida – Una voz profunda la sacó de su sorpresa.

De entre las sombras apareció un jinete, él era muy alto y se veía enorme sobre el caballo, sintió correr un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo.

Se acercó lo suficiente para que la luz del incendio le iluminara el rostro. Un muy apuesto hombre, de finas facciones, ojos y cabello negro como la noche. Vestido totalmente de negro.

Centro su atención en sus ojos para tratar de averiguar de qué clase de ser se trataba y atacarlo. Pero sus ojos eran muy oscuros, pero a la vez brillaban como el fuego.

De inmediato Kaho lanzó un hechizo de ataque al jinete, pero para su sorpresa al llegar hasta él se desvió a otro lugar, sin que el jinete hiciera movimiento alguno.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó siendo incapaz de indagar en él.

- ¿Acaso has olvidado a tu protegido? – su voz no tenía emoción alguna.

- Por los cielos – cubrió su boca intentando negar lo que a su mente llegaba - Príncipe Touya.

El chico hizo una mueca que podría parecerse a una sonrisa – Sólo Touya.

Entonces por fin pudo confirmarlo, él permitió que encontrara su energía y su esencia. Era él no había duda, pero que le habían hecho, estaba rodeado de una energía tan negativa que le daba horror sólo pensar como la había creado.

La atención de ambos fue llamada cuando Bugad terminaba con muchos de los soldados de los reinos con un solo ataque disfrutando lo que hacía. Fue entonces cuando el comandante Thsukishiro le hizo frente, la lucha se torno difícil entonces. Hien trataba de defender a los soldados que eran sólo humanos, en contra de extraños conjuros lanzados por las sombras. Kaho se alegro internamente, al parecer no se habían dado cuenta que el rey estaba en ese lugar, sino era seguro que hubiera sido el primer muerto.

Pero la expedición estaba perdiendo a pesar de ser más, era cuestión de minutos.

- Desde hace mucho tiempo te hemos buscado – llamó su atención Kaho.

- No me importa – Kaho tenía la esperanza que aún los recordara y regresara con ella.

- Por favor, tu padre te ha estado buscando, debes regresar con nosotros…

- No.

Un grito los distrajo de nuevo, Thsukishiro había sido herido gravemente ante la felicidad de Bugad. Hien no perdió tiempo y tomo el lugar de Thsukishiro descuidando al resto de los hombres sin poder evitarlo.

El resto del ejército necesitaba unos minutos para acabar con los que habían resistido, muchos cuerpos cubrían el suelo como alfombra, de ambos bandos pero más eran los hombres de la expedición.

Yue salió de su lugar - Vámonos - gritó.

Era una orden de Yue, nadie dudó en obedecer.

Algo decepcionado Bugad obedeció, no tenía autoridad suficiente como para cuestionarlo así que llamó a los hombres y se comenzaron a perder en el bosque, dejando un incendio y muchos hombres heridos y otros muertos.

Touya dio vuelta al caballo.

- Touya por favor – suplicó Mitzuki, sentía que era su responsabilidad regresarlo a casa después de haberlo perdido.

- Dile a mi padre que disfrute su reino mientras lo tiene, iré a verlo pronto, saluda a mi hermano – su figura se perdió en la noche.

Mitzuki lo trato de seguir pero fue en vano. Regreso para ayudar a los heridos que eran muchos.

Por fortuna Hien estaba muy bien, Thsukishiro tenía una grave herida. Y eso que sólo se usó una pequeña parte del ejército negro, si no fuera por el llamado de Yue estuvieran muertos.

- ¿Por qué interrumpiste la diversión? – reprochó Bagad.

- Órdenes, sólo fue una advertencia.

Touya no dijo nada, ver a Kaho le removió muchos recuerdos que suponía extintos. Pero pronto vería a su padre, muy pronto.

_·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·_

- ¿Sabes algo? Si antes mi vida era complicada ahora es mucho peor. ¿Te imaginas? No, no lo creo nadie sabe lo que siento, excepto tu claro.

- Según Tomoyo, mi padre, Sonomi y Kaho soy una mujer. Una mujer por todos los cielos, y todo este tiempo creí que era un hombre, pero no sólo actúo como hombre, pienso como uno. No me imagino con un gran vestido encima, bajando la cabeza ante un hombre y obedeciendo las órdenes que dé, callando lo que pienso, si quiera me imagino teniendo hijos, que horror. Aún no estoy segura de cómo es que nacen, pero lo que se oye desde fuera de las habitaciones de las mujeres parturientas te juro que me da horror.

- Me enseñaron que las mujeres eran inferiores a los hombres, no lo creí entonces y ahora mucho menos. Dicen que no tienen la capacidad de gobernar un reino porque se dejan llevar por sus emociones, son débiles de carácter y del cuerpo. ¿Puedes creerlo? Bueno para ser sincero, yo lo llegue a pensar también, pero soy la prueba viviente de que no es así. Soy fuerte de carácter y de físico, puedo dejarle más de un ojo morado y un hueso roto a quien me rete.

- No hay problema en hacerme pasar por hombre actúo como uno, me veo como uno y pienso como uno – camino frente a un enorme espejo de contorno plateado con el símbolo del reino. Su físico parecía como el de un chico de 15 años, cabello corto, ropa de chico, daba gracias al cielo que tuviera a Tomoyo como diseñadora ya que con su ayuda su cuerpo parecía más de un hombre usando pantalones anchos y algunas camisas largas. Su rostro aunque tenía rasgos finos como una nariz afilada, piel blanca y suave y labios rosados, pensaban que era por la sangre real lo que le daba esos rasgos.

Se dio vuelta quedando de perfil, paso sus manos por su pecho, siempre traía un corsé delgado pero muy apretado para disimular sus pechos, que por cierto no habían crecido tanto como imaginaba, para su alegría – desde que Mitzuky quito el hechizo que tenía sobre mi me siento raro – le dijo mientras caminaba por la habitación.

Unos ojos atentos lo observaban mientras escuchaba los susurros del príncipe.

- He dicho que quiero ser tratado como hombre hasta que cambie mi forma de sentir y de pensar, pero ahora que el hechizo no esta, empiezo a sentir cosas que quisiera ignorar. No sabía que ser mujer fuera tan complicado. Y creo que sé exactamente quienes son las culpables…

Los ojos que lo observaban sólo se abrieron más esperando lo que seguía.

- Son las hormonas, si algo de eso leí en un libro, te vuelven loco, muy loco. A las chicas las hacen que les atraigan los chicos y a los chicos las chicas, y con el tiempo la locura más grande, una cosa que llaman amor. Es una locura ¿lo sabías? Sirven para buscar una pareja y hacer una familia. Pero como voy a formar una familia si me siento como hombre no me puedo casar con otro, y ni loca con una mujer. ¿Pero qué soy exactamente?

- Pero…

Sip, había un GRAN PERO.

¿Desde cuando comenzó a sentir eso?

Claro, hace apenas unos meses, se sonrojaba al verlo, al tenerlo cerca. Su loca imaginación la llevaba a lugares insospechados y situaciones muy comprometedoras con él, no mucho en realidad sólo se imaginaba que se sentiría estar en sus brazos.

Pero eso era malo, muy malo quería decir una cosa, comenzaba a sentirse como una chica, ¡que horror! Debía sacárselo de la cabeza, no importaba que tuviera que golpearla.

- ¿Por qué a mi? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué a mí? – tomó al pequeño Kero en sus manos que lo había estado escuchando atentamente.

- ¿Tu qué?- estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que en ningún momento oyó entrar a Tomoyo a su habitación.

- Yo… - la vio con algo de asombro, luego dejo al animal en el suelo y comenzó a caminar, pensando si debía decírselo o no.

Su fiel mascota Kero lo seguía en el círculo que había marcado en la alfombra de tanto dar vueltas

- Sakura - le hablo fuerte su amiga para traerla a la realidad - ¿Qué pasa?

- Tomoyo – se detuvo de golpe causando que Kero se estrellara con sus pies - es terrible, horrible.

- ¿Si? – preguntó curiosa, había algo muy extraño en Sak.

- ¿No te han dicho que debes tocar la puerta para entrar?

A Tomoyo le salió una gotita – lo hice, pero no abriste me preocupe y decidí entrar.

- ¿Qué escuchaste?

Su consejera dio un paso atrás y agitando sus manos apresuradamente contestó – Nada, nada.

Sak regreso a sus pensamientos.

- ¿Que tienes? – preguntó luego con genuino interés.

- Creo… yo creo que… - ¿cómo decirlo? - ¿por qué es tan difícil? Yo creo que… Nada, nada es mi imaginación.

-Sak te conozco, habla – eso no era una sugerencia.

No, mejor no se lo diría. Pero si no era a ella, no tenía a nadie a quien decirlo. Kaho por supuesto que no, Sonomi negativo, su padre nunca.

Tardó uno segundos más en tomar el valor para decirlo - creo que me gusta Yukito – dijo en un apenas perceptible susurro.

- ¿QUÉ TE GUSTA YU...? – gritó emocionada.

- Shhh, ¿qué pretendes? Que el palacio lo sepa, silencio – le tapo la boca de inmediato.

- Es genial – logro soltarse se colocó frente a su amigo.

- O escuchaste mal o estas loca – la vio feo. Esa parte de ser chica no le gustaba, si todas eran tan soñadoras como Tomoyo se negaba aún más.

- Tu primer amor – decía con estrellitas en los ojos y un montón de corazones flotando a su alrededor.

- Creo que en el reino vecino no te oyeron dilo más fuerte – dijo con sarcasmo – Ya cierra la boca por favor.

- Un momento – los corazones y estrellitas se reventaron - ¿Cómo sabes que te gusta? Eres un chico, bueno según tú, ¿no debería gustarte una chica?

- No me confundas más ¿quieres? Lo cierto es que ni yo mismo sé lo que siento.

- Dime exactamente como te sientes – la jaló del brazo hasta que se sentaron en la cama.

- Pues… me gusta estar con él…

- Si – lo invitó a seguir.

- Es una buena persona y se porta bien conmigo, me sonríe cuando hago algo bien – tomo a Kero en sus manos para acariciarlo. Evito decir que soñaba que lo abrazaba fuertemente y él le sonreía.

- ¿Y? – lo invitó a seguir.

- ¿Y? como qué ¿Y? Es eso ¿no?

- No es suficiente – Tomoyo se tomo el mentón y comenzó a reflexionar.

- Entonces…

- La persona que te gusta debe hacerte sentir… más cosas.

- ¿Más cosas? ¿Cómo qué? Un momento señorita ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso te gusta alguien?

- No (por ahora) Pero yo... este, bien yo creo que debes sentir más cosas – sonrió nerviosamente mientras jugaba con uno de sus bucles.

- ¿Tomoyo? – la conocía bien hacía eso cuando ocultaba algo.

- Esta bien, esta bien. Dicen las damas que te sonrojas, que tu corazón late más fuerte y otras cosas…Yo… he leído poesía y según he leído se siente mucho más que eso. – dijo como cosa insignificante, extrajo de sus ropas una galletita que le dio a la mascota de su amigo.

Sak suspiró, si alguien tenía el segundo lugar en rebeldía era Tomoyo, era casi como una de las pioneras del feminismo, con la influencia de su madre aprendió a muy temprana edad a leer, escribir, hacer cuentas y saber de negocios, la había sorprendido leyendo literatura.

Pero volviendo al momento - Es fácil decirlo para ti no te sientes tonta cuando estas frente a él.

- Tranquila. Estarás bien. Sólo tienes que controlar tus pensamientos, además creo que estas confundiendo tus sentimientos tal vez lo que sientes por el joven Yukito es sólo admiración, aunque se supone que tú debes saber interpretar tus sentimientos.

- Y qué hago con estas malditas hormonas, seguramente es por eso – jaló sin piedad las orejas del pequeño Kero, al darse cuenta lo soltó y se disculpo con el pequeño. El gato no hacía gesto alguno estaba muy ocupado con la galletita.

- Es normal pronto cumplirás los 16 años de edad.

- Normal, normal para las demás para mí no, puedes creer que los tontos nobles quieren que ya busque prometida. No me quiero imaginar siquiera tener que... ha que tontería.

- Es cierto desean que te cases con la princesa del reino del Este, la princesa Hortensia.

- Wagh... esa chica es horrible, no lo haría ni siquiera porque tuviera la última gota de agua en el desierto.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? Si fueras hombre ella te gustaría, es bonita y muy educada.

- Ja, ¿educada? cuando te das vuelta esta sobre mi queriéndome besar – recordó la última vez que la vio, fue cuando Tomoyo salió de la habitación y que se quedaron solos que la chica se le acercó lentamente, le dijo que viera algo en la chimenea pero no vio nada y al darse vuelta ya la tenía a escasos milímetros, lo bueno era que tenía excelentes reflejos y no lo toco.

- ¡¿QUÉ TE QUIERE BESAR?!

- Shhh... Acaso el día de hoy no te lavaste las orejas.

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

- No habías preguntado – soltó al Kero y comenzó a dar vueltas por su habitación. Y conociendo a Tomoyo los hubiera dejado solos para observarlos secretamente y reírse de su sufrimiento.

- Ahora entiendo por que visita más el reino. Eres un rompecorazones, ji, ji.

Sak ignoro eso - lo bueno es que mi padre sabe que eso es imposible y da muchas excusas para evitarlo.

- La verdad sería bueno que los reinos se unieran con un matrimonio… - definidamente Tomoyo tenía muchas ganas de molestarlo.

Tomoyo seguía riendo pero magistralmente la ignoro, si que era molesta cuando se lo proponía.

- Lo importante es que no sé que hacer con lo que siento o pienso, o… lo que sea que tengo.

- Podrías decírselo – dejo de reír y habló muy enserio.

- Estas loca - se escandalizo.

- Él sabe la verdad.

- Lo sé, pero es mayor que yo. Además no creo que me corresponda.

- No lo has intentado.

Bajo la cabeza y susurrando dijo - Si lo hago y me rechaza te juro que me escaparía del reino por la vergüenza que sentiría con él – se sentó en la alfombra y de inmediato su mascota se acercó.

Tomoyo se entristeció, no había visto a su amiga así, no era de las que se entristecían por cualquier cosa.

- Amiga… - dijo Tomoyo en tono consolador.

- Decididamente, el día de hoy estas insoportable - el plan funcionó logro subirle el ánimo - odio que me llames así, no olvides que soy tu AMIGO, hombre, varón, macho- Esa discusión la habían tenidos muchas veces, Tomoyo lo quería tratar como mujer cuando estaban a solas para que se acostumbre a la idea. Pero ella-él jamás lo aceptaba.

Ajá y la luna es de queso y las nubes de algodón. Su amigo(a), ya comenzaba a sentirse como una chica, gran avance, aunque lo negará – "Es cuestión de tiempo…" - pensó Tomoyo – "o de amor, en todo caso terminaría aceptándolo".

- Sak...

- Es todo, no quiero hablar del tema nunca más.

- Como diga majestad - se inclino con exageración - Sak sólo rodó los ojos le encantaba hacerlo enojar.

El gatito la miró a los ojos y luego comenzó a lamerse las garras.

Su mente divago unos momentos con eso en la cabeza, cuando de pronto un recuerdo escondido en lo más profundo de su mente, por fin salió a su memoria.

Tomoyo salió invitándolo a cenar, mientras recordaba una dulce canción en una voz dulce.

_Eres una parte de mí_

_El amor te llevará al camino_

_Escucha tu corazón_

_Mira dentro del espejo de tu alma_

_Las respuestas están ahí_

_Tu elección es primero_

Canturreaba sin saber de donde lo había escuchado exactamente.

Su voz era dulce, suave como murmullo de un ruiseñor, cuando se dio cuenta de eso cambio su voz a una más ronca, sólo cuando cantaba se le olvidaba eso de cambiar la voz – Que tonto – se regaño a sí mismo, era una lástima pero dejaría de cantar permanentemente, no se arriesgaría.

Aclaro su voz y salió de su habitación encontrándose con Yukito, camino como siempre dándole la espalda mientras sus mejillas se encendían, una parte de él temía que hubiera escuchado la conversación, pero la habitación era a prueba de sonido.

Su guardián se mantenía firme, serio y frío frente a todos, pero cuando estaba a solas con el príncipe se portaba amable y gentil, aunque era estricto en sus clases de defensa personal. Tal vez su cercanía hizo que le gustará aún más.

- ¿Que tal una clase? - de dio vuelta frente a él - antes de la cena.

Yukito le llevaba más de una cabeza de estatura.

- Claro.

Ambos se fueron al jardín y comenzaron la clase.

Tenían contacto físico por supuesto, la clase lo exigía, pero Yukito fue siempre respetuoso y no lo lastimaba, corregía sus errores y lo hacían de nuevo para que el chico los hiciera mejor, hasta que lo lograba.

Ahora su guardián le explicaba sus errores, aparentaba oír pero en realidad estaba concentrado en lo que sentía por él. Era un chico amable y dulce con él, tal vez por eso le gustaba por que era uno de los que consideraba amigo, además de guardián y no arriesgaría eso por nada.

- ¿Entendió? ¿Majestad?

- Eh... claro, sólo una cosa.

- Lo que desee.

- Si convenzo a mi padre de dejarme cabalgar ¿me enseñarías? - puso cara de cachorro.

- Pero podría hacerse daño.

- Eso déjalo en mis manos ¿qué dices? Por favor... – ver al heredero de la corona pidiendo favores era una de las cosas que pocas veces se veía.

- Sólo si el rey lo acepta.

- Dalo por hecho.

El príncipe se retiró seguido por él, iba dando grandes zancadas.

Yukito lo seguía como siempre, raras ocasiones se separaba sólo para descansar y cuando lo llamaban en el ejército para adiestramiento, el resto del tiempo los compartían. Conocía su secreto, conocía muy bien sus secretos, no porque sí estaba a cargo de su cuidado. Era un chiquillo o mejor dicho, una chiquilla muy especial, su carácter sobre todo. Había sido toda una aventura tener a su cuidado a semejante príncipe, muchas veces reto su inteligencia tratando de escapar y sólo lo había hecho una vez, cada vez era más difícil saber que pensaba.

Era divertido verla trepar a los árboles, correr por los pasillos cuando estaba prohibido, salir a media noche a comer bocadillos, corretear ardillas o dormir en el pasto del jardín. Estaba seguro de que sería un buen gobernante, aunque en ocasiones escapaba de su vista. Bueno eso pensaba, por que en realidad, siempre lo vigilaba a escondidas.

Aquel día que se enfrentó con ese tabernero estuvo a punto de salir en su defensa pero para su orgullo el príncipe supo perfectamente que funcionaba con hombres así.

Mientras Sak iba pensando y tratando de descifrar que sentía, si era admiración por un lado y era agradecimiento por otro lado, por sus cuidados y por ser su amigo. No valía la pena perderlo sólo por una tontería suya, era su amigo y nada más. Pero si ese sentimiento crecía, que no lo permitiría si pudiera, tal vez tendría que decirle a su padre que cambie su escolta y no lo deseaba.

Ese día por la noche.

- Lo logré, Lo logré – gritaba lanzando y atrapando a Kero.

- ¿Qué lograste?

- Convencer a mi padre de dejarme cabalgar que bien – estaba muy feliz. Su pobre mascota ya estaba verde, si su amo no dejaba de hacer eso era seguro que su cena de la noche, regresaría afuera.

- Felicidades, siempre te sales con la tuya – sonreía Tomoyo.

- Ahora necesito relajarme. Así que es mi turno revelar un secreto – puso a mareado gato en el piso que al sentir tierra, araño la alfombra y se quedo quieto, tratando de evitar que sus ojos gatunos dejaran de moverse.

Los ojos de Tomoyo se abrieron grandes.

- ¿Secreto? - ¿Tenía uno?

- ¿Acaso pensabas que no tenía ninguno?

- ... – Se supone que era su amiga, ¿no debe haber secretos o si?

- Saldremos a pasear.

- Pero es muy tarde y Yukito no...

- Él no lo sabrá.

- ¿Qué?

- Escucha, si quieres ir debes prometer no decir esto a nadie, a nadie, ¿puedo confiar en ti?

Ella asintió.

- Bien.

Se dirigió a la puerta y lo vio hablar con Yukito, él asintió y se metió de nuevo.

- ¿qué le has dicho?

- Que pasaras la noche aquí.

- Pero...

- Tía Sonomi sabe que estas aquí.

- Si pero le dije que regresaría tarde, de todas maneras hay días en que no regresa a dormir.

- Perfecto - lo vio dirigirse hacia la alfombra y levantarla, por lo que el pequeño felino con ojitos en espiral rodó hasta debajo de la cama.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Sólo iremos a dar un paseo.

Descubrió una pequeña puerta casi imperceptible en el piso de su alcoba.

- ¿Es...?

- El castillo esta lleno de pasadizos, hace algún tiempo los descubrí y son geniales - levantó la tapa con algo de dificultad.

- Yo...

- Vamos - la tomo de la mano y la metió por el estrecho lugar.

- ¿Cómo es que Yukito no sabe que te escapas? - Tomoyo trataba de hacer plática mientras caminaban en el oscuro lugar.

Olía a humedad y estaba muy oscuro.

- Aquí esta - a tientas toco unos fósforos y prendió una antorcha.

- ¿A donde vamos?

- Afuera del palacio.

No había vuelta atrás, Tomoyo sentía los pies húmedos y su vestido estaba hecho un desastre no tardo mucho y salieron del palacio.

- Fue muy rápido - dijo ella cuando salían por un costado del palacio bajo algunos arbustos cubiertos por un árbol y un rosal.

- Cuidado con las espinas - se aseguro de que nadie los siguiera y sacó a la chica - espera aquí.

No tardo mucho y salió vestido como un joven cualquiera, con ropas viejas y algo rotas y zapatos usados.

- Pero...

- Espera falta el toque final - tomo tierra y se la puso en la cara, y listo.

Observó a Tomoyo.

- No esta mal, pero te quedarás sin esto, le quito el broche que sostenía su peinado y la reviso - perfecta - Tomoyo se miró y no se lo pareció, sucia, maltratada y despeinada.

- Ahora parecemos pueblerinos, vamos.

- Príncipe...

- Shhh, llámame Kas o nos descubrirán.

- ¿Kas?

- Vamos a un lugar cercano.

En las calles aún había personas trabajando, eran humildes pueblerinos.

Se acercaron a una especie de taberna. Entraron a un maltratado lugar hecho de madera, con algunas sillas y mesas que era ocupadas por algunos hombres que tomaban cerveza. Que no le dieron importancia al verlos entrar.

- ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?

- Sabes que no me estoy quieto mucho tiempo - parecía muy contento de compartir su pequeño secreto.

- Hola Kas, pensábamos que tardarías en volver - lo saludo un chico que parecía de su misma edad, de aspecto humilde pero con una gran sonrisa.

- Claro Yamazaky les dije que vendría y cumplí - lo saludo con un afectuoso saludo.

- ¿Quién es tu amiga? - preguntó una chica de cabello castaño oscuro.

- Ella es Tomoyo.

- Ellos son Yamazaky, Chiharu y Rika - comentó. Las chicas traían un uniforme que consistía en una falta amplia y algo maltratada pero muy limpia con un delantal y un feo gorro.

- Mucho gusto - los saludo ella.

- ¿También trabajas en el palacio?

Aprovechaban que su jefe estaba en otro lugar, seguramente convenciendo a algún hombre a consumir más bebidas.

- Si - se apresuró a contestar Kas - es mucama - ¿cierto?

- Si - contestó tímidamente, no le agradaba mentir.

- Rika, Chiharu a trabajar - las llamó su jefe - Yamazaky te pago para que saques a los ebrios que esperas.

- Si señor - contestaron y se fueron a trabajar.

- Tu de nuevo niño, deja de distraerlos - gruño el hombre, a lo que él lo ignoro. El tabernero noto a la chica pero no le importo.

- ¿Trabajan aquí? - se sorprendió la chica.

- Si, sabes me he dado cuenta de que la vida afuera no es tan bonita como mi tonto maestro quiere que crea, o como los papeles dicen.

- Es cierto.

- Necesitaba salir de ese horrible lugar y al hacerlo los encontré a ellos - dijo señalándolos - han sido buenos conmigo a pesar de no saber mucho de mi. Me respetan y valoran por lo que soy y no por mi titulo, por eso me gusta la mayoría no me conozca puedo conocerlos yo a ellos.

- ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo haces esto? - preguntó algo indignada Tomoyo, había hecho eso hacia tiempo y ella no lo sabía.

- No me regañes, hace más o menos un año.

- ¿Alguien más lo sabe? - un miedo indescriptible corrió por su espina sólo de pensar que alguien que le quisiera hacer daño lo pudiera haber visto.

- Si, Li ha venido algunas veces.

- ¿Li?

- Shhh, nos escucharan. Somos buenos amigos, bueno éramos, con lo que sé ahora no sé que pasará.

- Entonces aceptas lo que eres - dijo hablando muy bajo.

- Aún no, pero si es verdad no puedo cambiarla.

- Hey Kas - lo llamó Yamazaky - ayúdame con éste.

- Claro - y se fue a ayudarlo con un ebrio que insistía en decir que el fin del mundo estaba cerca, y que le dieran cerveza como paga de decir lo que sabía.

Tomoyo lo vio ayudar a Yamazaky. Sak parecía feliz estando fuera del palacio y siendo un chico más.

El resto de la noche fue tranquila no hubo muchos clientes y pudieron hablar, Tomoyo pronto pudo sentir aprecio por aquellos jóvenes. Eran humildes pero también amigables, como dijo Saku no insistían saber más de ellos, supo que todos eran huérfanos y que el hombre dueño de la taberna los tenia trabajando para él y aunque no era buena la paga, tenían donde dormir y comida.

Llegaron ya entrada la noche al palacio.

- Ahora vamos a dormir. Mañana será un largo día.

Se rieron un poco y se durmieron.

_·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·_

Semanas después.

El rey estaba muy preocupado, de las tierras del Norte las noticias eran cada vez peores.

Sabía que en tierras cercanas al reino del Norte encontraron con horror pueblos completos destruidos, incendiados, saqueados.

No pudo ver a nadie de ese extraño ejército de los que todos hablaban. Un ejército hecho por extrañas criaturas de oscuridad, estaba seguro de que ese ejército estaba muy bien organizado y era muy poderoso.

Se rumoraba que era el ejército de la oscuridad, a cada momento se hacía más poderoso, pues lo más extraño era que se incrementaba. No entendían cómo, pero ese ejército hacía que los hombres de los lugares que saqueaban se unan a sus filas, sospechaban que los amenazaban o los hechizaban, pero no sabían nada a ciencia cierta.

Fujitaka estaba convencido de que ese extraño ejército tenía algo que ver con las recientes invasiones a los reinos.

Estaba cansado y antes de ir a dormir abrió los últimos mensajes que le llegaban, ser monarca no es el mejor empleo del mundo. Tenía en sus manos, en sus decisiones el futuro de millares de personas que con sólo decirlo, darían sus vidas por su reino, por su familia y sus tierras. Era una gran responsabilidad, más allá de gozar privilegios, trabajaba continuamente para mejorar la vida de la gente de Dhairya.

Primera carta. En esta ocasión Ieran Li, le informaban que no podrían ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sak y que les enviaba saludos con su hijo que iría a visitarlos en su nombre. El reino de los Li ahora le importaba mucho ya que sus tierras eran unas de las más cercanas a Dhairya si el reino de los Li caía era casi inevitable que su reino fuera el siguiente, pero ese ejército negro no era fácil de encontrar en ocasiones tardaban meses o años en que volvieran a aparecer.

Hace algunas semanas se había organizado una expedición a esas tierras, Thsukishiro, Mitzuki, y el rey Hien habían partido en busca de aquella amenaza. Pero todo lo mantenían en secreto, con ánimo de no alarmar a nadie, ni siquiera a sus hijos se les habían informado, pero eso tendría graves consecuencias.

El otro mensaje era de Mitzuki, tenía ya meses fuera del reino y era de fecha reciente. En esa carta revelaba que habían visto al ejército negro, y que algunos eran hechiceros y humanos, pero también de la naturaleza y de la oscuridad. Con algo de angustia pedía a su rey ayuda por el ataque que sufrieron. Le informo de lo grave que aún se encontraba Thsukishiro y que esperaban la recuperación de los soldados heridos para regresar. No tuvo el valor para decirle en lo que se había convertido su hijo mayor, uno de los hombres del ejército, eso lo trataría personalmente.

El rey se inquieto mucho, de nuevo tenía algo que ocultar, Yukito no debía saber nada de eso, seguramente el comandante Thsukishiro regresaría sano y salvo como lo había hecho muchas ocasiones en el pasado. También tenía que ocultarlo a su hija y de nuevo tendría que disculparse, pero era por su bien. Faltaban algunos días para el cumpleaños 16 de ella, no quería arruinarle su cumpleaños.

_·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·_

- Buenos días – saludó el hombre entrando al salón de clases del príncipe heredero.

- Si buenos… - bostezo el chico – días – acaso no sabían que era un crimen dar clases tan temprano.

Dirigió su mirada al ventanal del salón, los dorados rayos solares aún luchaban por extenderse por el paisaje.

Si no fuera por Kero que estaba acostumbrado a comer a las 6 de la mañana, seguramente Yukito tendría que pasar por ese duro trabajo al tratar de de despertarlo, que hacían antes de la legada de Kero.

Y es que el animalito tenía una muy particular forma de despertarlo.

Estrategia uno: poca hambre, maullar (si es que se le puede llamar a eso maullar, más bien era un rugido).

Estrategia dos: más hambre, jalar las sábanas de su amo y dejarlo sin nada que lo cobije.

Estrategia tres: mucha hambre, lamerle el rostro y llenarlo de saliva.

Estrategia cuatro y una de las más efectivas: muchísima hambre, brincar sobre su cuerpo.

Estrategia cinco: demasiada hambre, rasguñar el rostro o alguna parte de su cuerpo para despertarlo.

Esta vez y por el desvelo de la noche anterior, el animalito no dudo en aplicar la estrategia cinco, ahora tenía una leve herida en la mejilla izquierda. Kero no era muy comprensivo, menos cuando se trataba de su comida.

- "Tal vez lo regale" – pensó enfadado Sak. Lo único que hacía era comer, no era el mejor regalo del mundo, tal vez su padre se lo dio para que sintiera lo que era estar al pendiente de alguien tan travieso.

Ambos abrieron un gran libro, bastante grueso.

- Espero que haya estudiado lo que le dije, "majestad"

- Por supuesto "profesor". Sólo una pregunta, mejor dicho muchas.

- Adelante.

- Bien, según este libro. La monarquía es la mejor forma de gobierno.

- Así es.

- Y según todo esto, no hay pobreza, quiero decir que según nuestras leyes no debe haber ninguna persona que muera de hambre, o ningún niño que trabaje porque la monarquía los protege.

- Así es.

- Quiere decirme entonces que no hay chicos trabajando.

- Puede que los haya, pero la verdad es que si lo hacen en lugar de ir a la escuela es porque son unos flojos para estudiar, son tontos y las letras no entran en sus cabezas.

Sak frunció el ceño – No le creo, estoy seguro de que hay chicos que aunque quisieran ir a la escuela no pueden, ¿qué pasa si son huérfanos?

- Eso no tiene nada que ver, seguramente sus padres los abandonaron por rebeldes o por inútiles.

- ¿Y si murieron?

- Para eso están las escuelas militares, para ellos.

- ¿Qué pasa si no quieren ir?

- Es porque son unos tontos, es la mejor opción y pueden tener un sueldo razonable al trabajar para el reino. Dudo que chicos así existan majestad.

Sak permaneció callado unos momentos recordando a sus amigos, tuvo que cerrar la boca para no delatar sus escapes. Si los había, jóvenes que a pesar de querer estudiar no podía porque tenían que trabajar, con un odioso hombre que los hacía trabajar en exceso por un poco de comida.

Y lo peor de todo es que no aceptaban su ayuda, querían valerse por ellos mismos, y hacerse un futuro lejos de ejército del reino o del servicio del palacio. Tampoco casarse para encontrar a alguien que los lleve a algún puesto en la nobleza.

El profesor lo observo, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que hablaban sin pelear.

- Una pregunta más.

El profesor asintió.

- ¿Una mujer podría gobernar un reino?

- ¡JAMÁS! – gritó a todo pulmón.

Sak se estremeció un momento - ¿Por qué?

- Usted sabe que son inferiores…

- ¿Por qué?

- Son débiles en todos los sentidos.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es su naturaleza.

- ¿Por qué? – realmente en los últimos días esas dudas se agolpaban en su mente.

- Sólo observe a los otros reinos, en ninguno ha reinado una mujer. Son fácilmente manipulables, algo torpes, poco inteligentes y no son capaces de algunas cosas. Sólo sirven para tener hijos y como trofeos, nada más – la forma en que lo decía le llamo mucho la atención de Sak, que lejos de querer pelear se concentro en la forma en que hablaba.

- ¿Se ha enamorado alguna vez?

- ¿Qué? Eso es una pregunta personal y no la pienso contestar.

- Es que dicen que las mujeres provocan eso que llaman amor – dijo muy interesado el chico y aparentemente hablando para él mismo.

- Si lo hacen – le sorprendió ver al profesor con una mirada perdida.

- No entiendo, si son tan torpes como logran hacer que un hombre se enamore.

- No lo sé, pero lo hacen, pueden hacerlo. Pueden hacer que te pierdas en su mirada, que evoques su presencia y su nombre – el profesor parecía hundido en los recuerdos y sus ojos brillaban con vivacidad propia, algo que no había hecho nunca.

- ¿Lo ha sentido? – aprovecho el ensimismamiento en el que se encontraba, le formulo la pregunta con un tono suave para no sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

- Si… - no lo sabía, en verdad no lo sabía, lo conocía como un hombre solterón y amargado – lo hice y lo pague muy caro.

- ¿Qué paso? – trato de hablar lo más delicadamente posible.

- Me engaño, me uso solamente – no sabía porque hablaba de eso con él, simplemente lo hacía – espero hasta estar segura de mi amor por ella y luego darme la espalda, se fue con otro, sólo se aseguro de sacarme la mayor cantidad de dinero… - golpeó el escritorio con furia.

- Lo siento – dijo no pensó despertar recuerdos tan amargos.

- Pero mientras duro… fue lo mejor que hay en el mundo – su semblante cambio repentinamente. Saliendo de su ensimismamiento y viendo el rostro del chico no pudo más que sonreír con una ceja levantada.

- No pensé que le interesara alguien además de usted mismo.

Sak pareció sorprendido.

- ¿Acaso no me cree capaz de pensar en alguien más a parte de mi? ¿Tan egoísta cree que soy?

- Para ser sincero… sí.

- Pues se equivoca, soy muy capaz de interesarme por los demás.

- Eso espero. Ser el soberano lo exige.

- Si claro - el soberano - Una pregunta más.

- Por lo visto no dejar tu costumbre de interrogar de todo.

- Sólo así aprendo mejor.

- Adelante.

- Hay algo en que las mujeres sean superiores a los hombres.

- Lo cierto es que mujeres y hombres son muy diferentes y es difícil entendernos, pero en este mundo los hombres son superiores, definitivamente.

- Por favor, trate de no involucrar los sentimientos.

- Pues… creo que en este mundo no hay nada en lo que sean superiores.

- Pues hay que cambiarla.

- ¿Qué?

- Dice la profesora Mitzuki que si hay algo mal en la realidad, hay que cambiarla.

- Lo dudo, eso ha sido así desde siempre y así será.

- Creo que de nuevo estamos en desacuerdo.

- Eso no es novedad.

- Bien, creo que es mejor comenzar la clase.

- Si.

Era muy extraño, transcurrió la clase sin tanta discusión y sin insultarse, bueno no tanto.

Y al terminar - ahora puede ver que no es tan mala mi clase.

- Es cierto, es buena.

- Cuando usted colabora.

- No, cuando usted no impone.

Ambos sonrieron.

- Hasta pronto, majestad - se inclino frente a él, algo que no hacía a menos que alguien más los viera.

- Hasta pronto, profesor – ya sin tanta ironía.

Antes de abrir la puerta el profesor se quedo quieto y luego se volvió hacia el príncipe.

- Creo que si hay algo en lo que las mujeres son superiores.

- En serio, ¿En qué?

- Cuando realmente lo sienten… son superiores en amar.

- Pero pensé que…

- No ese tipo de amor no. Hay otro mucho más puro, es el único en el que creo.

- ¿Cuál?

- El amor de una madre hacia un hijo, es un tipo de amor que no exige nada a cambio, sólo se da incondicionalmente, incluso la madre da la vida con gusto por la de su hijo. Para mi ese es el amor real.

- Entiendo, gracias.

El profesor sonrió y salió despidiéndose de Yukito.

Sak se quedo en su lugar pensando. Había dado su brazo a torcer al no pelear con su profesor pero realmente quería saber qué pensaba sobre las mujeres, un hombre como él. Pero le dio una grata sorpresa.

¿Acaso saber que era mujer le estaba ablandando el corazón? No, definitivamente no, sólo que estaba tratando de madurar un poco.

- Eso pasa cuando abren un poco su corazón – le diría horas después Tomoyo cuando se lo contó.

Pero en ese momento prefirió leer, la profesora Mitzuki no estaba había ido de visita a otro reino o eso le habían dicho, así que esa hora la tenía libre.

Pero…

- ¿Puedo pasar?

- Adelante.

Entro casi tumbando la puerta una chica, de cabellos cobrizos y mirada castaña.

- Majestad – atrás venía Yukito un tanto sorprendido tratando de detener a la chica.

- Hola soy Nakuru Akiziki – le sonrió la chica – ahora podrías decirle a este guapo que soy tu nueva profesora y que no tengo intenciones de matarte.

Yukito permanecía sujetándole el brazo.

- Esta bien Yukito, dice la verdad – sonrió con una gota en la cabeza, nunca había visto tan desconcertado a Yukito.

- ¿Esta seguro?

- ¿Acaso me crees una clase de asesina? – le puso el dedo en el pecho, pues el chico no estaba muy seguro de sus intenciones.

- Tranquilo Yukito, mi padre me lo dijo.

- Esta bien, si necesita algo… sólo avíseme – soltó a la chica le hizo reverencia a su príncipe y salió.

- Vaya bienvenida, esperaba flores o algo así – comento la chica arreglándose el vestido.

- Lo lamento él no lo sabía. Soy Sak Kinomoto, es un placer conocerla señorita Akizuki – como siempre lo hacía tomo su mano y la beso.

- Aayyyy – gritó la chica – pero que lindo jovencito.

Sak sólo sonrió nerviosamente, ¿de dónde sacaron a esa maestra? Se apresuró a sentarse en su lugar.

- ¿Podemos empezar?

- Claro, dime qué quieres que te enseñe – camino moviendo sus cadera hacia el chico – puedo enseñarte lo que quieras, lo que sea – dijo más bajito acercándose al rostro del chico.

- Profesora Akizuki pues… - optó por levantarse de su lugar.

- Nakuru, sólo Nakuru y pide lo que quieras cariño.

- Eh, es cierto tengo que hablar con mi padre, ¿no le molesta? Es urgente.

- Adelante – sonrió la chica alejándose – pero ¿qué haré yo?

- Pues… - tenía que alejarse de ese lugar a como diera lugar – le enviaré compañía.

Salió casi sudando del salón, Yukito lo vio con asombro - ¿Majestad? ¿Esta bien? – sabía que esa chica era de cuidado.

- Je, je sí claro, es sólo que olvide que mi padre quiere verme. – señalo el salón - ¿Podrías hacerte cargo de ella mientras regreso? Gracias – y salió huyendo a todo lo que daban sus pies, realmente no deseaba dejar a su guardia con esa chica pero no deseaba que se le acercara demasiado.

Yukito llamó a la puerta y luego entro.

- Hola guapo – le saludó la profesora.

A Yukito le salió una gota enorme en la cabeza, sabía que esa chica le traería problemas lo supo en cuanto la vio llegar y después de saludarlo tratar de entrar sin ser anunciada.

_·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·_

¿Qué piensan? ¿Es difícil ser mujer? O ¿porqué se queja tanto Sak? ¿Creen que sintiéndose hombres les atraerían chicos? La verdad sólo me imagino lo que sucedería, pero me gusta hacer sufrir, sólo por ahora. Lo seguiré tratando como chico, jeje hay que respetar su voluntad.

yuuko-hime

Ai-chan4

HiKaRi-09

Juchiz

Celina Sosa

Luz

Les agradezco sus palabras y apoyo, me seguiré esforzando.

IMPORTANTE: Leyendo los capítulos que llevo y los que pienso escribir, estoy muy lejos de la historia original de la princesa caballero, y si no les molesta dejaré volar mi imaginación. Ok?

En el siguiente capítulo, el cumpleaños de Sak y lo que esperaban, siiiiii adivinaron Shaoran va a visitar a su amigo-a, y una sorpresita.

Saludos.

Yoalitzin.


	6. ¿Amistad?

**Espejos del alma**

Por Yoali Iizax Luin

_·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·_

Capítulo 6. ¿Amistad?

Recuerdos de 16 años atrás llegaron a la memoria del rey Fijitaka, el día que nació Sak, cuando su amada Nadeshiko aún vivía, en aquel entonces hubiera jurado que algunos meses después encontraría a su hijo mayor, pero ahora simplemente parecía imposible.

Tantos años se habían pasado tan rápido, le parecía que no tenía mucho tiempo que tuvo a Sak en sus brazos, en que lo llamaban a todas horas por sus travesuras y de un momento a otro ya era una chica de 16, una muy especial. Simplemente la situación lo había rebasado. Ya no era una opción decir la verdad, a estas alturas el duque de Mondrey se quedaría con la corona y él y su hija serían desterrados por mentir al pueblo, o por lo menos esos eran sus peores temores.

Su querida hija se convertía en una señorita, con todo lo que eso incluye.

La celebración no fue grande como los eran los festejos del cumpleaños del rey, así que le llegaban algunos regalos de los reinos vecinos. El príncipe Sak se conformaba con ver a sus amigos y nada más, aunque era obligado a invitar a otros que no eran de todo su agrado.

Los regalos más extraños siempre fueron los de su profesora Mitzuki, una serie de artefactos a los que no les veía mucha utilidad incluida una pequeña llave en un collar, un arco de plata con flechas de plata y madera, y algunos otros, pero lo que más le regalaba eran libros de hechizos y de historias fantásticas. Este año no le dio nada por estar de viaje.

El príncipe Shaoran le había regalado una serie de cosas de lo más extravagantes, desde una caja de arena de la costa Dhairya, que en realidad fue una forma de hacerle burla por estar encerrado en su palacio, unas rocas de las montañas de la sierra central de color azulado, y algunos objetos más.

Ese año el regalo fue una espada, era de metal que se decía era indestructible una aleación de diamante con titanio, plata y otros metales fuertes, con el emblema de su reino, era muy parecida a la que tenía el propio Li, la había mandado a hacer especialmente para ser regalada, y tenía algunas propiedades especiales. Fue uno de los mejores regalos que había recibido, por encima de metales preciosos, telas finas y otras cosas por parte de los nobles.

La fiesta fue como lo solían ser, aburridas, con los nobles del reino reunidos, música clásica y había tenido que bailar con varias chicas que le coqueteaban descaradamente, entre ellas la empalagosa de Hortensia, princesa del reino del Este, que quedaba corta frente a Naruku que era mucho más sociable y llamaba más la atención. Termino por caerle muy bien su nueva profesora, pues cambio de blanco, el príncipe ya no le interesaba, ahora le interesaba Yukito.

Esa noche en especial volvió a ver a un tipo que le pareció de lo más pesado y arrogante, y que según recordaba cuando era niño no era así. Su real alteza serenísima, el divino, inteligente, guapísimo, y sobre todo modesto, (según él mismo) Eriol Hiraguizawa, heredero al trono de las tierras del Norte. Vaya hombre, después de no verlo en muchos años y su primera impresión no fue nada buena, después de semejante presentación.

Cierto, parecía educado, inteligente, galante y muy bien parecido pero nada más¿Quién había sido el inteligente que le envió una invitación? Ah… cierto, fue él mismo pero por consejo de su padre, ya que necesitaban alianzas en el reino del Norte, además el rey dijo que eran de edades similares y probablemente harían una excelente amistad como lo había hecho con Li.

Gran error. No lo haría definitivamente, en el baile atrajo más la atención que el propio festejado, eso no le molesto demasiado, lo que sí lo hizo fue el interés nada disimulado por Tomoyo, a ella se la veía muy contenta con la presencia de Hiraguizawa.

Tomoyo le había regalado también muchas cosas, pero en esa ocasión el regalo realmente lo impresiono, le regalo una caja no muy grande adornada con algunas piedras preciosas, oro y plata, debía verse como algo digno de un príncipe, dentro había algunas flores naturales y en la parte superior de la tapa que se levantaba, había un hermoso espejo, con borde de mármol en forma de un ovalo.

- Para que no olvides quien eres - le había dicho con una sonrisa. Esa misma frase estaba grabada en la parte superior del espejo en un hermoso y tenue tono plateado.

El regalo de su padre fue un sello real, con forma de medallón, era precioso, pero su valor emocional no tenía igual. Aquel medallón fue el regalo que su abuelo le había dado a su padre al recibir la corona, también era una especie de camafeo hermosamente elaborado.

Para su alivio la celebración termino pronto y todos se retiraron.

Pero esa no era su idea de celebración, así que un día después en la noche salieron a pasear ahora llevando a Tomoyo.

- Rápido que se hace tarde - los apresuraba el príncipe empujándolos en el pasadizo de su habitación.

- Ya vamos - Li ayudó a salir a Tomoyo. Todos ya iban con los atuendos de personas del pueblo.

Caminaron como cualquier grupo de chicos y se dirigieron a la taberna, donde ya los esperaban.

- Ya llegaron - gritó Rika haciéndolos pasar.

Todos se saludaron.

- El jefe se fue de viaje y regresará en unos días, podemos divertirnos un poco.

Rika estaba del otro lado de la barra.

- ¿Qué les sirvo amigos? - dijo simulando ser el dueño, luego sonrió - siempre quise decir eso.

- ¿Que tal unas cervezas? - propuso Kas.

Tomoyo abrió grandes los ojos ante la ocurrencia.

- Que sea algo más fuerte - sugirió el príncipe Li que se hacía llamar Ian frente a los chicos. Eso de tener identidades secretas era de lo más divertido para él, en su reino ni de chiste podría tener esa clase de aventuras.

Fuera de la habitación de Sak habían quedado muchos guardias que supuestamente estaban a cargo de su seguridad o por lo menos pensaban, pues tenía en la mente que el príncipe de Vidya estaba en meditación intensa y que de ninguna manera se le debía molestar.

- Claro - Yamasaky se paso del otro lado y les sirvió un tarro con un extraño líquido con olor a alcohol.

- Pero Kas - se escandalizo Tomoyo.

- No seas amargada amiga - tomo el tarro y de un trago se lo tomo.

Dejando con la boca abierta a los demás, pero de pronto comenzó a toser como loco no estaba acostumbrado a bebidas tan fuertes. Todos comenzaron a reír de los gestos que hacia y lo rojo que se puso.

- Pensé que estabas acostumbrado - se burlaba Yamazaki.

- Sírveme otra - dijo retadoramente.

- ¿Qué tal algo de música?' - preguntó Chiharu y empujo a Rika a un viejo piano.

- Claro - apoyaron todos.

Rika parecía tímida, pero todos la animaron, además de que casi la obligaron a tomar cerveza. Así que con un poco de música la pequeña reunión fue más agradable.

Las horas comenzaron a pasar y no dejaban de consumir bebidas y bromear entre ellos.

Ahora el príncipe Sak veía todo borroso, así que sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido sobre la barra, unos minutos que le sirvieron para recuperarse un poco. Los demás optaron por dejarlo descansar. Al despertar vio que Rika tocaba el piano, Tomoyo y Li bailaban, lo mismo que Chiharu y Yamazaki exagerando un poco los bailes de los nobles, sólo para divertirse.

Se comenzó a preguntar que pasaría si se enteraran de quienes eran en realidad¿lo rechazaría? Hacía lo que le habían hecho a él, mentirles. Esperaba que no los rechazaran.

Tomoyo dejo de bailar y se fue al tocador.

Mientras tanto Li estaba mucho más tomado que él, tenía las mejillas levemente sonrosadas por el ejercicio y se tomaba un tarro tras otro.

Se le acercó Shaoran con una gran sonrisa – veo que no tienes tanta resistencia como decías ¿Cómo te las has pasado?

- Muy bien, deberíamos hacerlo más seguido.

- Tienes razón – sintió en su aliento el fuerte olor a cerveza, esperaba que no exagerara con las cantidades - Ya viste a Rika el día de hoy se le ve muy bien - comentó Shaoran observando a la chica que tocaba.

Era cierto, ese día Rika se había arreglado un poco más y exaltaba su belleza. Una leve punzada de incomodidad apareció en su cuerpo.

- Es cierto - una sensación de incomodidad surgida en el pecho se expandió por su cuerpo, sólo de ver como Shaoran mantenía su mirada en Rika - "¿Pero qué estoy sintiendo?" - se cuestionó.

Shaoran se levanto y se dirigió a Rika, le susurró algo al oído y esta sonrió.

Sea lo que sea, comenzaba a incrementar ese malestar. Li se estaba volviendo un conquistador de lo peor, en su fiesta lo había sorprendido coqueteándole a la hija de un miembro de la corte, que tonto. Él mismo había criticado a Hiraguizawa por lo mismo.

- ¿Kas? - nada el chico estaba en la luna observado a Rika y a Shaoran.

- Princesa Sakura - le susurró al oído y como balde de agua fría lo trajo a la realidad.

- Tomoyo¿acaso quieres que todos se den cuenta? - susurró molesto.

- Lo siento pero era la única manera de que despertaras ¿qué te pasa?

- No es nada, vamos a bailar.

- Ni una copa más.

- ¿Qué?

- Que ni una copa más, desde cuando tú me pides bailar sin que estés buscando huir de una chica.

- Aprovéchame ahora, esto es difícil que se repita - rieron y comenzaron a bailar.

La velada termino y fue más divertido de lo que pensaron, el único problema fue que Shaoran se sobrepaso con la bebida y tuvieron que arrastrarlo hasta el palacio. Las consecuencias las pagaría un día después.

Pero pondría de pretexto el gran cansancio de su profunda y agotadora meditación.

Al día siguiente.

- Príncipe Li – tocaba una y otra vez.

Sak no acostumbraba a levantarse temprano pero ese día haría una excepción.

- Príncipe Li.

- Adelante – fueron las muy soñolientas palabras que se escucharon muy lejanas.

Los guardias de Vidya sólo se vieron entre ellos, era raro que el príncipe se levantara tarde. Pero uno de ellos sólo sonrió al príncipe Sak, Wei si recordaba bien su nombre, el custodio principal del príncipe.

Entró y cerro - Shaoran quieres levantarte o te bañare – vio las sábanas moviéndose.

- Shhh… no grites, te escucho – una cabeza con cabello muy desordenado se asomo debajo de las sábanas.

- Es hora de levantarse – dijo casi gritando, también se sentía un leve dolor de cabeza pero la soportaba muy bien.

Abrió las cortinas dejando entrar el sol.

- Vamos amigo, si quieres esta noche repetimos la reunión.

- Sak eres una molestia.

- Soy encantador lo sé, ahora levántate que tenemos que desayunar con mi padre.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Como las 8 de la mañana ¿Por qué?

- ¿Qué? – se levantó de un brinco, gracias al cielo traía aún la ropa de la noche anterior pero parecía que inútilmente había intentado quitarse la camisa, ya que tenía el pecho descubierto.

- Tengo que bañarme – se metió al baño corriendo.

Sak permaneció unos segundos en shock, tenía que admitirlo se veía realmente bien con el cabello desordenado, esos intensos ojos y ni que decir de la pequeña parte de su cuerpo con la que se deleito.

Se sonrojo al máximo, tanto que sintió que pronto sacaría humo de las orejas. También noto como su corazón se aceleraba de un segundo a otro.

- ¿Podrías sacar mi ropa? Esta en el baúl – lo sacó de sus pensamientos los gritos de Shaoran.

- Sí – sacó lo primero que encontró, y le agrado sentir el aroma de Shaoran en toda su ropa, sacudió su cabeza para reponerse.

- Te esperamos – salió antes de que su corazón lo traicionara aún más.

Por más que intento su sonrojo permaneció en su rostro durante un rato más.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Yukito al verlo salir.

- No – y camino lo más rápido que pudo.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Tomoyo que lo alcanzo en su camino al comedor.

- No.

- ¿Qué le sucede majestad? – esa voz chillona.

- Buenos días princesa Hortensia – con nada de ganas tomo la mano de la chica y la beso.

- Buenos días príncipe Sak – contestó la chica. Era hermosa muy cierto de unos 15 años cabello totalmente rubio, ojos azules, baja de estatura, excelente cuerpo.

- Buenos días princesa Hortensia – saludó Tomoyo.

- Buenos días lady Tomoyo – no disimulo cierta mirada de celos hacia la chica.

- ¿Sucede algo? – llegó preguntando el príncipe Eriol.

- Nada – contestó Sak – vamos al comedor, mi padre nos espera.

Todos iban con su respectiva escolta, así que el pasillo estaba repleto y todos se dieron cuenta del rojo rostro del príncipe anfitrión.

Sak se regaño ¿cómo fue posible que le sucediera eso?

Bajaron algunas escaleras y se encontraron en el comedor con todo listo, el rey Fujitaka saludo y todos comenzaron a comer.

- Buenos días – dijo la voz de Shaoran algo presurosa.

- Buenos días, adelante – invitó el rey - ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Shaoran no era de los que se tardaban.

- No, todo bien – se sentó a un lado de la princesa Hortensia que estaba al lado Sak.

Aún tenía el cabello húmedo y algo desarreglado el cuello, sonreía nerviosamente. Todos disimularon su sonrisa, Sak lo veía de reojo ¿por qué se había sonrojado? Era su amigo ¿cierto? Nada más.

La princesa Hortensia noto como Sak insistía en volver su cara hacia ella, lo que la alegro mucho.

El desayuno fue tranquilo, hablaron de algunas situaciones nada importante.

Le toco a Tomoyo organizar algunos viajes de placer para Eriol y Hortensia, Shaoran ya lo conocía casi todo.

Así que esa tarde pudieron platicar Shaoran y Sak. Ahora paseaban en los jardines en los que solían jugar cuando eran pequeños, un poco más tranquilos por estar lejos de los otros dos que cuando se lo proponían eran una verdadera molestia.

- Este año será una fiesta de antifaces, en la que todos pueden participar será en las calles, con desfiles y todo, se quitan las mascaras a la media noche - le explicaba Sak a Li.

Le hablaba del Festival de Nadeshiko que se realizaría en unos días y deseaba que su amigo se quedara para que lo conociera.

- Suena bien.

- Así es, es una oportunidad para que todos convivan, hacía mucho tiempo que no se hacía pero mi padre dice que es una buena manera de convivir con el pueblo.

- Es una excelente idea, creo que lo propondré para mi gente. ¿Es necesario que lleve una pareja?

- Pues creo que sólo si quieres.

- Y dime ¿a quién llevaras como pareja?

- ¿Pareja? pues a... Tomoyo a quien más - sudo frío.

- Tienes cara de inocente pero creo que entre tu y lady Tomoyo hay algo más que amistad - entrecerró los ojos y lo observo pícaramente.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar en eso? – frunció el ceño Sak.

- Pues, en primer lugar no te veo interesado en alguna chica, en segundo lugar pasas mucho tiempo con ella.

- Somos amigos, solamente, no podría tener nada más que eso con ella – lo dijo muy convencido.

- Bien, niégalo si quieres pero se ve que se quieren mucho – en realidad se querían mucho pero no como él pensaba.

- ¿Y tú? – no pudo evitar preguntarlo, pero lo dijo como si no le importara mucho.

- ¿Yo qué?

- Si tienes alguien que te interese ¿es de tu reino?

- Pues no lo sé, hay una chica allá con la que quieren que me case, es una pariente lejana, pero los Li no tenemos libertad de elegir, se nos asigna para preservar la familia.

- ¿La sangre pura? - fue más un susurro para él mismo.

- ¿Dijiste algo?

- Olvídalo, quiero que te arregles bien.

- Soy lindo, no tengo que hacerlo¿acaso me presentaras a alguien?

- No digas tonterías. Además creo que Rika te interesa ¿cierto? – esa punzada de incomodidad de nuevo y justo en el pecho.

- Es una chica muy linda no lo niego, pero como te dije mi destino lo elegirán mi familia, es por el bien de mi pueblo - dijo en tono solemne.

- Si claro.

- Tu puedes casarte con quien quieras¿no es cierto? te tengo varias propuestas.

- Olvídalo.

- Vamos amigo, te presentaré a algunas amigas. Es una lástima que no te dejen salir porque en los reinos vecinos hay unas chicas que waw.

Sak frunció el ceño.

- ¿Acaso tu…?

Shaoran sonrió - Me han platicado.

- ¿Sabes que te estas volviendo como Eriol?

- ¿Qué? Oye ese es un golpe bajo, no me compares con ese. "Ese" le coquetearía a una escoba con falda. Yo soy diferente, las chicas me persiguen, yo a ellas no.

- Si claro.

- Además la que me guste debe ser especial, muy especial.

- ¿Cómo?

- De hecho – dijo con mirada neutral – no me preocupo por eso, mi familia escogerá a mi esposa – su humor pareció desaparecer de pronto

- Mira ese árbol ¿qué dices una competencia? – cambio el tema, solía hacerlo cuando no deseaba seguir hablando.

Pero era cierto su familia escogería a su esposa, aunque él se opusiera. No quería siquiera imaginar como le gustarían las chicas porque tendría que conformarse con lo que sus padres eligieran. Tal vez por eso se había vuelto tan coqueto, quería conocer a las chicas y si tenía suerte encontrar una de buena posición que le agradara y convencer a sus padres de que ella sería la mejor.

El amor no figuraba en sus ideas, nunca lo hizo.

Sak sonrió – no quiero que digas que perdiste por la resaca.

- El último es una gallina – reto Shaoran.

Ante la mirada preocupada de los guardias de Vidya y una sonrisa de Yukito y Wei que permanecían a cierta distancia, los príncipes comenzaron a subir por el árbol.

- Creo que no cambiaran – comentó Wey.

- Supongo que no – contestó Yukito.

Ambos acostumbrados a su actitud cuando estaba juntos. No era raro que con la llegada de Li las más insólitas cosas sucedieran en el reino, como fantasmas a media noche, la comida desapareciera, una rata en medio de la comida de las fiestas de las damas, entre muchas otras cosas. Y aunque sabían quienes eran los responsables no le daban tanta importancia. Pero ahora que eran mayores las travesuras de ese tipo habían disminuido.

Llegaron casi al mismo tiempo, sólo que Sak se atoro con una rama llego segundos después. Se sentaron en una de las ramas más altas a ver el paisaje. Shaoran aprovecho el silencio de su amigo para pensar sus palabras.

- ¿Pasa algo Shaoran?

- No, ahora hacia abajo.

- Sí.

Casi les da un paro cardiaco a los guardias de Vidya pocas veces veían a su príncipe en esas circunstancias, sólo Wei permanecía tranquilo. Shaoran se deslizaba entre los árboles dando grandes y ágiles saltos lo mismo que Sak.

Días después.

Bien, no pudo lograrlo. Por más que hizo y deshizo para evitarlo simplemente no puedo, su padre invitó a los príncipes Eriol y Hortensia al festival. Era una lastima, asistirían.

Por otro lado esos días Tomoyo iba y venía con cara de felicidad y Sak no había podido sacarle información de su maquiavélico plan, algo se tramaba era obvio, pero sabía que era algo que no le agradaría del todo, siempre eran así.

- ESTAS ABSOLUTAMENTE LOCA - gritaba a todo pulmón tanto que todos los del palacio supieron de quien se trataba al instante y no hicieron caso - ¿ese es tu maravilloso plan? – bajo la voz.

Tomoyo al ver que los labios de su amigo se dejaron de mover por fin pudo destaparse los oídos. Lo mismo que el pobre Kero que estaba un poco aturdido.

- No veo nada de malo en esto.

- Acaso ponerme esto - levantó un hermoso vestido blanco con rosa - es tu maravilloso plan: Que me vista de chica. No y no.

- Eres una chica.

- Soy hombre.

- Deja de negarlo, un día tendrás que aceptarlo, no siempre estarás con eso – apuntó el vestuario del príncipe.

- No quiero, no lo haré.

- Quieres decir que me la pase toda la semana planeando esto y no lo harás, quieres decir que no te importa que me haya esforzado en esto - bajaba la voz a medida que decía las palabras al igual que la cabeza - no vez que me preocupo por ti - en ese punto ya tenía los ojos con lágrimas.

- Tomoyo...

Las mujeres saben como manipular a un hombre cuando se lo proponen, y si ella se sentía uno - Si no lo intentas no lo sabrás, había dicho que eras hombre hasta que tu interior no cambiara, pero no le das oportunidad de surgir, no te das oportunidad de saber que es ser mujer, es algo maravilloso - las primeras lágrimas ya rodaban por su cara.

- "Manipuladora" - pensó – No lo haré.

Los sollozos aumentaron y la actuación de Tomoyo se hizo magistral.

- Odio que las mujeres lloren, son unas lloronas exageradas sin remedio – dijo con desden cruzándose de brazos - sabía que sus lágrimas eran tan falsas como el tesoro al final del arcoiris.

- Además Yukito no se apartará de mí – trato de convencerla.

- Lo tengo cubierto – dijo aún entre sollozos.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Yukito descansará, porque le conseguí una cita.

- ¿Qué tú qué?

- Con la señorita Akiziki, él aceptó y te cuidarán los guardias de siempre, es fácil engañarlos – sonrió la chica de cabellera negra, ya sin lágrimas.

Por todos lo cielos, lo que llegaba a hacer Tomoyo - No lo haré y es mi última palabra.

Horas después fue a disculparse con su padre, avisando que no asistiría pues se sentía muy mal, rechazo a los doctores y dijo que era algo que se curaría con descanso, el rey no le creyó del todo, pero no lo obligaría a asistir. Aunque su deseo era que se divirtiera se acercaban tiempos difíciles.

Más tarde cuando la noche por fin llegaba, las luces del palacio y el pueblo a su alrededor se encendieron, pocas veces podía verse tal espectáculo. Una ciudad iluminada totalmente con velas, candelabros y otros que daban una sensación casi como si fuera de día, las calles bien limpias y adornadas con flores de la época, flores de cerezo, margaritas, claveles, lirios entre muchas otras, llevadas para ese festival. La gente comenzaba a salir de sus hogares por igual y sin duda todos habían tenido especial cuidado con su indumentaria, y el antifaz.

Predominaban en los vestidos de las chicas y trajes de los chicos colores alegres y joviales, todos con el antifaz en el rostro que no permitía conocer sus identidades. Claro que muchos se había puesto de acuerdo para reconocerse, pero por lo demás era n misterio saber con quien se hablaba sin preguntar el nombre.

Los pequeños jugaban no muy lejos de sus padres que se reunían para charlar un rato antes del desfile. El desfile era una especie de homenaje a una buena cosecha, en la que se repartía comida por parte del rey, después había baile en la que todos participaban, un brindis por los buenos momentos y de nuevo a divertirse hasta la mañana siguiente.

Los nobles bajaban al pueblo para supuestamente convivir con los del pueblo, aunque muchos tomaban distancia de los demás reuniéndose en grupos.

En el palacio decorado con flores y luces lucía espectacular, a esas horas pocos estaban en él la mayoría ya había bajado, incluyendo al rey y sirvientes.

El príncipe Shaoran ya había bajado de sus habitaciones y esperaba a su amigo, pero en lugar de eso sólo bajo Tomoyo.

Se veía hermosa con ese vestido azulado de mangas largas, algo recatado pero muy elegante y sencillo, su peinado era muy elaborado gracias a su larga cabellera negra, adornada por una peineta dorada con incrustaciones de Zafiros, regalo de Sak. Además de su antifaz sin más adorno que su mirada índigo que combinaban a la perfección.

- Waw te ves hermosa – dijo Shaoran – que suerte la de Sak.

- Gracias… y hablando del príncipe, hay algo que debo decirte

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó preocupado.

- Él esta indispuesto, parece que algo le cayó mal.

- Será mejor ir con él – comenzó a subir las escaleras de regreso.

- No majestad, me hizo prometerle que usted se divertiría, él se sentiría mal si no lo hiciera.

Shaoran suspiró, sin su amigo no sería tan divertido - El príncipe Hiraguizawa y la princesa Hortensia ¿vendrán?

- Su majestad Hiraguizawa aún no esta seguro en poder venir, la princesa Hortensia decidió no hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué razón?

- Dijo sentirse indispuesta, pero si me lo preguntas creo que no quiere estar con la gente del pueblo, sólo acepto la invitación porque pensó que Sak asistiría.

- No lo hubiera pensado de ella.

- Eso escuche decir a sus guardias.

- Buenas noches – interrumpió una voz alegre.

- Lady Nakuru, joven Yukito – la chica bajaba al lado del joven – Buenas noches – contestaron ambos.

Él iba vestido con un elegante traje blanco y antifaz del mismo color, sólo resaltaban sus mejillas sonrosadas.

- "Yukito sonrojado" – pensó Tomoyo eso sí que era extraño, lastima que Sak se lo perdía.

Sus rojas mejillas combinaban perfectamente con el vestido rojo de Nakuru, bastante ostentoso y coqueto que delineaban a la perfección sus curvas y seguramente el motivo del sonrojo del chico.

Se detuvieron ante ellos, y luego de una inclinación hacia el príncipe.

- Los dejamos amigos- se despidió ella – este chico y yo – le tomo el brazo y lo jalo hacia ella – tenemos que divertirnos – les cerro un ojo y sacó casi a rastras al pobre chico que quedo mudo por las palabras de su pareja.

- O.O – era el rostro de los otros dos.

Era gracioso ver a Yukito en ese estado, luego de conocerlo como uno de los más serios y responsables soldados del reino. Después de unos segundos ambos sonrieron.

- "Creo que no me equivoque con esos dos" – Tomoyo era la más divertida. Sólo esperaba que Yukito no tuviera ganas de vengarse.

Después de todo, tres semanas de cocinar pasteles sólo para él, ahora parecían una paga muy pequeña por aceptar ir como pareja de Nakuru. Y es que el soldado tenía una debilidad que sólo unos pocos conocían, la comida, y Tomoyo se aprovecho de sus dotes de cocinera para convencerlo.

- Buenas noches – otra voz muy conocida para Tomoyo.

- Buenas noches lady Daidouji – saludó el chico.

- Buenas noches madre.

- Me alegra que estén tan contentos, será mejor que bajen. La celebración ya comenzó. Los espero abajo tengo que acompañar al rey – la mujer de larga cabellera negra se adelantó, ese día se había vestido en un color verde esmeralda, maquillada levemente, parecía mucho más joven de lo que era.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a recoger a una amiga mía? – sugirió ella.

- Bien - dijo sin importancia.

Mientras caminaban, Shaoran era guiado por Tomoyo y se deleito con lo fabuloso que lucía el palacio y los alrededores, se veía que todos se esforzaron de verdad. En las puertas unos arcos de flores daban la bienvenida al festival.

- ¿Estas segura que Sak esta bien?

- Te preocupas demasiado, él esta bien – "mejor que nunca" – pensó para ella misma.

- No es que me preocupe, pero si él no esta aquí es seguro que me aburriré, no tendré con quien discutir.

- Lo reemplazaría con gusto, pero soy mala discutiendo – ambos rieron.

Se acercaron a una casa algo maltratada y tocaron.

Al abrir la puerta a Shaoran casi se le cae la quijada al suelo.

Ahí estaba una preciosa chica.

- Ella es...- Cielos ese detalle no lo planearon - es cierto no se deben decir los nombres hasta la media noche - buena salida - Es mi amiga - se limito a decir

- Es un placer - el príncipe utilizo sus dotes de galantería besando la desnuda mano de la chica.

Ella sólo pudo asentir.

Sak estaba que se moría de la pena, como diablos las mujeres aguantaban esos vestidos, pesaban mucho, era como traer una armadura de acero completa, el corsé era exactamente lo contrario a los que usaba habitualmente, este dejaba que sus atributos fueran adornados y su cintura muy ceñida.

Esos peinados, por los cielos ¿cómo los soportaban? y eso que era y una peluca, traía una peluca de cabello castaño, sólo recogido en una sencilla media coleta, con bucles en ellos. Siempre imagino que en las cabezas de las mujeres de la corte podía vivir una familia de ratones o arañas sin ninguna dificultad, la moda eran los peinados altos y esponjados.

Sólo sus pies estaban levemente cómodos, Tomoyo se aseguro que no fueran zapatillas muy altas, podía caminar con ellas pero no demasiado. Pero Tomoyo se tomo su tiempo instruyéndola y ayudándole a adaptarse a la situación, dos horas no son mucho pero fueron suficientes, recordando como debía moverse una chica con movimientos suaves y pausados, reír despacio y cubriéndose los labios y toda una serie de tontas reglas de etiqueta.

Claro que Li sólo veía la parte positiva de todo.

Una chica hermosa con vestido de princesa que se ceñía a su cintura y un corsé muy recatado para su gusto, la falda que llegaba casi al suelo y larga hacia atrás, que parecía acariciar sus pasos. Sus ojos verdes que se asomaban en la mascara, un antifaz rosa claro con algunas piedritas brillantes, sus ojos eran resaltados por sus espesas pestañas y mirada inocente. Un peinado hermoso, simple a comparación de los que había visto pero hermoso por eso, sólo adornado con una pequeña peineta plateada. Traía una linda capa que se ceñía en su cuello y caía con gracia hasta el suelo, pero que dejaba ver su parte de su pecho y su diminuta cintura. La criatura más hermosa que sus ojos hubieran visto jamás.

Sus primero pasos fueron torpes, a lo que Shaoran muy amablemente la ayudo llevándola del brazo, lo que la puso de todos colores, pero gracias a la cercanía él pudo sentir que traía un perfume de flor de cerezos, cortesía de Tomoyo que logro encantar al joven príncipe.

Él no se quedaba atrás lucía espectacular, vestido con un traje verde oscuro con botones plateados, zapatos negros, un antifaz verde de tono más oscuro que su traje, sencillo pero elegante perfecto marco para sus calidos ojos ámbar, resaltaba su peinado un cabello marrón alborotado y sedoso, muy diferente a como solía llevarlo.

La expresión del príncipe le provocó una sonrisa a Tomoyo, esto saldría mejor de lo que planeo.

- Vamos a ver el desfile será en unos minutos – invitó Tomoyo adelantándose intencionalmente.

No tardo en que todos se acercaron a la calle principal, donde el desfile tuvo lugar.

Era como un desfile de trajes tradicionales, en las que las y los modelos bailaba mientras caminaban el trecho, algunos tenían carretas con arreglos florales, otros alguna artesanía hecha con algunos productos de la cosecha, también había niños que entraban en el desfile a bailar.

Algunos músicos tocaban ritmos alegres y vivos que lograban hacer que la gente que observaba el desfile aplaudiera y se moviera a su ritmo. Era bastante alegre.

Después del inicial nerviosismo, Sak se convenció a si misma de que debía divertirse y como no, si estaba con sus amigos, con sus queridos amigos. Apenas recordaba haber visto uno de eso desfiles hacía algunos años atrás, pero desde el palacio y no era lo mismo.

El desfile terminó, había algunos puestos de comida y de juegos. Uno consistía en tirar dardos a unos globos y si con tres dardos lograba explotar tres globos ganaba una muñeca o un muñeco.

Sak no pudo evitar que una muñequita en especial le llamara la atención, era coincidencia o destino, ya que la pequeña muñeca tenía ojos verdes y cabello castaño sólo su vestido no era del mismo color ya que el de la muñeca era blanco.

Le dirigió una mirada a Tomoyo, pensando que era la autora de semejante parecido, pero ella estaba igual de sorprendida.

- ¿La quiere? – preguntó Shaoran al notar el interés en el pequeño juguete.

- Yo… - recibió un codazo de parte de Tomoyo, al parecer su voz era muy ronca – no gracias – dijo normalizando la voz, tanto tiempo enronqueciéndola se le hacía más difícil dejarla fluir tal y como era en realidad.

- La ganaré – dijo con determinación el chico y le sonrió.

Sak se sonrojo levemente – bien, entonces si la quiero – había estado evitando hablar, pero ahora que ya decía más de dos palabras sonaba una armoniosa y dulce voz.

Tomoyo la miró y le sonrió asintiendo.

Le dieron a Shaoran los tres dardos, queriendo impresionar a la chica lanzo uno, bien uno y luego dos, pero al tercero falló. Sonrió nerviosamente – esta vez sí podré – pidió otros tres dardos, de nuevo uno, dos, pero al tercero falló.

- Creo que no tengo tan buena puntería, de nuevo – le dieron de nuevo los dardos.

- ¿Podría intentarlo? – pidió la chica, Shaoran le sonrió – claro.

Todos a su alrededor la observaron, sólo estaban jugando hombres.

- Uno, dos y tres – dejo con la boca abierta a varios, lo hizo con elegancia y gracia.

- Aquí esta su premio my lady – dijo el hombre que daba los dardos, la muñequita que se parecía a ella.

- Es hermosa – la observó Tomoyo – se parece a ti.

Ah, no. Eso sí que no, el orgullo Li se vio afectado - ¿Quieres uno Tomoyo?

- Yo, claro.

Shaoran pidió de nuevo los dardos a lo que el señor sólo sonrió.

Uno, dos y tres, fácil – un muñequito para la dama – se lo entregó a Tomoyo.

- ¿Y usted? – preguntó Sak.

- Yo estoy bien.

- ¿Podría ganar uno para usted?

Shaoran sonrió – Puedo hacerlo yo mismo.

- Bien, no quiero que solo nosotras tengan algo.

Pidió de nuevo los dardos, uno, dos y el tercero lo falló. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Con el de Tomoyo no tuvo problemas. Cuando ya casi tenía la victoria simplemente le fallaba.

Pidió nuevo dardos, el señor se los entrego con una gota en la cabeza, si que era persistente el chico.

Uno, bien, dos excelente, sólo uno más, pero su mano se detuvo de pronto, otra mano la detenía, siguió el camino del brazo hasta encontrar a su dueña, también dueña de unos hermosos ojos verdes – si me permite – dijo sonriendo, no espero respuesta le quito el dardo de la mano y lo lanzo dando en el blanco.

Los hombres a su alrededor aplaudieron, lejos de molestar a Shaoran le dio una sensación de orgullo. El premio, un pequeño muñeco vestido de color verde, parecía un militar en miniatura, con ojitos ámbar y cabello negro.

Cuando cada uno lo tuvo en sus manos

- Es bonito - caminaban y se divertían en la multitud, Saku parecía niña pequeña sorprendiéndose de todo y con una eterna sonrisa en su rostro.

Fueron a varios juegos, en los que Li tuvo más suerte, al igual que ella que insistía en participar en todos, los premios como chocolates y dulces los regalaban a los niños que jugaban por ahí.

Li la veía de reojo y le encantaba la personalidad de la chica algo abierta, las demás chicas que conocía no eran parecidas.

Ambos estaban muy concentrados en otras cosas como para notar cuanto llamaban la atención, sobre todo por su abierta personalidad y alegría.

Tomoyo sólo estaba muy satisfecha por su trabajo, Sak se estaba adaptando mejor de lo que pensó, no decía groserías, ni peleaba tanto con Li, sólo algunas cosas estuvieron en desacuerdo y terminaron riendo.

Tomoyo vio a unos chicos que le parecieron conocidos, dos chicas, una con un vestido amarillo y otra con un vestido violeta, y un chico con una eterna sonrisa. Se parecían a sus amigos, pero si quería averiguarlo era mejor acercarse, además era una excelente excusa para dejar a ese par juntos, era obvio que se la estaban pasando muy bien y esperaba que se la pasaran mejor.

- Los veré en unos momentos – no espero respuesta y se retiró.

- Buenas noches - saludo ella.

- Buenas noches – contestaron los chicos.

- Disculpen, sé que no se deben decir los nombres pero ¿son Chiharu, Takashi y Rika?

- Así es – dijo Rika.

- Hola – sonrió – ¿no me reconocen?

- Tomy – por fin la reconoció Chiharu – No te reconocí pareces una dama de la corte, te ves muy bien.

- Gracias igual ustedes.

- ¿Y dónde esta Kas e Ian? – se animó a preguntar Takashi.

- Están… trabajando en el palacio.

- Pensé que nadie trabajaba esta noche – dijo sorprendida Chiharu.

- Es cierto, pero alguien debe cuidar el palacio – eso de decir mentiras no se le daba mu bien.

- Es una lástima – dijo Takashi – necesito ayuda con mis acompañantes – señalo a las chicas.

- ¿Qué les parece un juego? – sugirió Tomoyo.

- Claro.

Los cuatro regresaron a los lugares de los juegos.

Sak enrojeció al máximo, tendría que vengarse de esa chica, como se le ocurrió semejante cosa.

Li no podía esperar a la media noche, sería genial verle el rostro, pero lo poco que veía de su rostro era maravilloso ni que decir de su personalidad.

Sin encontrar algo mejor que hacer, Sak tomo la muñequita que había ganado acariciándola, y así mantenerse un poco relajada.

- Es muy bonita - comentó Shaoran – luego la vio a ella - se parece mucho, no lo había notado antes ¿acaso poso para el artesano? – preguntó curioso.

- No, es extraño pero parece que lo hubiera hecho – sólo faltaba que tuviera el cabello corto para que sea igual – y el suyo también se parece a usted.

- ¿Usted cree? – caso el muñequito que tenía en su bolsa.

- Sólo el color del cabello ¿Me permite? – se lo quito de las manos, le revolvió el cabello – ahora si se parece – sonrió.

- ¿Qué le parece un intercambio?

- ¿De muñecos?

Shaoran asintió – así yo podré tener el suyo para recordarla, y usted el mío.

Realmente no le gustaba la idea de deshacerse de esa preciosa muñequita, pero al ver la cara de suplica de Shaoran – esta bien.

Intercambiaron los muñecos.

Hora del baile, la música sonó por todo el lugar.

Shaoran le ofreció la mano - ¿Baila my lady?

Ella se quedo de piedra.

No quería rechazarlo, pero sólo sabía bailar como hombre.

- Lo lamento no sé bailar bien. Creo que lo pisare.

- No importa, estoy acostumbrado - sonrió de una manera que la dejo con la boca abierta, sintió algo sin precedentes en su interior. Como si una bomba explotase y se esparciera como diminutos diamantes que iluminaban su pecho, dejándola sin aliento.

Sin saber que sus labios entreabiertos eran como una invitación al príncipe de probar su sabor.

- "No, es mi amigo, es mi amigo. Soy hombre" - pensó y sonriendo se colocó frente a él devolviendo a la realidad al príncipe.

- Sólo déjese llevar por la música

- No diga que no se lo advertí señor.

- Bien, estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme - Li le tomo la cintura y ella torpemente apoyo su brazo en su hombro mientras sus manos se unían. Pero…

- Los muñecos – hablaron ambos, luego rieron y los guardaron, Sak en una pequeña bolsa en la parte interior de la capa que cubría su vestido y Shaoran en la bolsa de su pantalón.

De nuevo se colocaron en posición. La gente a su alrededor ya bailaba con compases suaves.

El toque de su piel fue como tocar las estrellas, le faltó el aliento unos segundos, experimentaba unas sensaciones tan extrañas y a la vez familiares - 1, 2, 3 no es difícil - dijo tratando de volver a la realidad, el olor de su perfume era embriagador, junto a esos hermosos ojos que parecían tener la profundidad del mismísimo mar.

No estaba nerviosa, no cómo estarlo, estaba aterrada. Su corazón latía como loco, desbocado, el ruido a su alrededor disminuyo y sólo podía ver a Shaoran bailando con ella, sus preciosos ojos fijos en los suyos. Su fuerte brazo rodeándole la cintura, su aliento muy cerca del suyo, sus pies moviéndose sin su voluntad. Lo que más la tenía hipnotizada era su sonrisa, sutil y natural, su mirada calida pero intensa.

Sentía que su rostro ardía, y que en cualquier momento caería desmayada en sus brazos. Era tan calido, como estar protegida por una fuerza extraña pero que la llenaba de tranquilidad y fortaleza, era como estar completa después de años de estar a la mitad.

Cuando estaba en una interesante plática con sus amigo Tomoyo noto a lo lejos una figura muy estilizada y conocida. Era el príncipe Eriol que se movía entre la gente como buscando a alguien, así que con el pretexto de saludar a algunos conocidos Tomoyo se alejo de sus amigos.

- Buenas noches – saludo ella.

- Buenas noches – contestó, tardó unos segundos analizándola – Lady Tomoyo se ve como una hermosa hada de cuento – le tomo la mano y la beso casi con devoción.

- ¿Cómo me reconoció?

- Es fácil reconocer esos ojos y su fino rostro. Además ¿cómo olvidar esa dulce y armoniosa voz? – sonrió - usted me parece una persona encantadora, fácilmente podría pasar por la princesa de este reino.

- No lo creo, la princesa de este lugar debe ser una persona muy bella y valiente – trataba de no enrojecer con sus comentarios, pero cada vez podía evitarlo menos.

- Quiero invitarla a mi reino, será un honor tener a una persona como usted allá, cuando el príncipe Sak lo haga, le diré que la lleve.

Ella sólo sonrió como respuesta.

- ¿Le parece si damos una caminata por este lugar? Esta noche esta resplandeciente.

- Será un placer – comenzaron a caminaban a las orillas del palacio con paso desenfadado.

- Espero que muy pronto visite mi hogar, y si no lo hace le aseguró que vendré a raptarla yo mismo – lo dijo de tal manera que Tomoyo enrojeció levemente y a la vez un escalofrío corrió por su espalda.

La música la salvo, comenzó a sonar una música suave.

- ¿Quiere bailar? – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

Él asintió con un extraño brillo en los ojos – un verdadero honor.

Tomaron posición y Eriol tomo su mano con delicadeza, con la otra rodeo su cintura con suavidad. Comenzaron a bailar y Tomoyo no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera salir huyendo en cuanto pudiera. Mientras él la observaba fijamente, provocándole un gran sonrojo, le parecía que la desnudaba con su mirada.

Aprovecho el cambio en las notas para dar algunas vueltas y acercarla más a él, pero Tomoyo simplemente observaba en otra dirección.

Él se acercaba sin darse cuenta más y más a su rostro, atraído por sus ojos verdes, por su aliento que parecía imán, pero antes de que algo pueda suceder la música paro.

Se escucho la voz del rey parado en un estrado, invitando a brindar por las excelentes cosechas de ese año.

Sak buscaba con desesperación a su amiga, o a alguien que la sacara del apuro pero no vio a nadie, por el contrario vio a muchos guardias y a su padre que se movía entre la gente y algunas personas que repartían las copas.

Luego lo que ansiaba paso, vio a Tomoyo acompañada de Eriol que se acercaban al estrado. No sabía si acercarse o no pero finalmente lo hizo, disculpándose con Li corrió interceptando a su amiga.

Jaló la manga del vestido de su amiga para llamar la atención - Tomoyo necesito ayuda, ya no quiero estar así, quiero irme – dijo susurrando con un poco de pena.

- Tranquila amiga yo…

- No se valla – interrumpió Hiraguizawa – la fiesta es hermosa. Es un placer - dijo a la chica del antifaz rosa. Le beso la mano – es usted muy hermosa si me lo permite decir…

Sak se quedo pasmada por la manera en que le hablaba, bastante seductora según le parecía.

- Disculpe – interrumpió una voz varonil – pero la dama ya tiene compañía. Con su permiso – Shaoran la tomo del brazo y la llevó cerca del estrado donde el rey brindaba por un buen año, aunque en su interior sabía que podía ser el último.

- "Que tipo tan descarado" – pensaba Li algo molesto por la actitud de Eriol con la chica. ¿Acaso no sabía hacer otra cosa que coquetear descaradamente?

Y mientras todos brindaban, ella tenía la mirada baja, sentía que en cualquier segundo, con sólo verla a los ojos su padre se daría cuenta de todo, de que era él vestido de mujer, de que estaba con Shaoran. Tenía miedo a lo que comenzaba a sentir y cuando el brindis termino opto por irse lejos de todos, era seguro que Li quisiera felicitar al rey, debía alejarse. Pero estaba tan nerviosa que no se dio cuenta de que lo traía de la mano y él, sin protestar se dejo guiar.

Se detuvo cuando noto de nuevo la música, estaba lejos de su padre y de la corte. Suspiro aliviada, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que alguien la observaba y que tenía algo en la mano. Al verlo dio un pequeño brinco, era Li que le sonreía con diversión.

- ¿Pasa algo? - al verle el rostro pálido se preocupo mucho.

- Yo... no pasa nada, es sólo que... el brindis no me cayó bien. Pero estoy bien - le sonrió para convencerlo.

- ¿Quiere bailar? - no lo pensó sólo lo dijo, no quería ser interrogada.

Él asintió y de nuevo comenzaron a bailar.

Le llevaba varios centímetros de estatura, así que se acercó a su pecho con la mirada en su hombro. Trataba de tranquilizarse, realmente esta asustada pero ahora su cercanía le daba tranquilidad, escuchaba claramente el palpitar de su corazón era tranquilizador.

- "Es mi amigo" - se convencía a sí misma - "lo admiro, lo estimo, es mi amigo no quiero perderlo. No siento más que amistad por él, no puedo, no debo sentir más".

- "No quiero" - pensó de nuevo ya un poco más tranquila, pero noto que por primera vez, por primera vez comenzaba a pensar y sentirse como una mujer.

Mientras él pesaba que sólo unos minutos más y no importaría nada, al quitarse el antifaz y verle el rostro le robaría un beso, eso sería perfecto.

11:45

Pero ella despertó de pronto de su ensueño y al darse cuenta sintió miedo, de sentir todo aquello con el que se supone era su amigo, no quería mentirle, pero si no quería dar explicaciones era mejor salir de ese lugar cuanto antes o terminaría haciendo algo que temía.

Pero no lo pudo evitar, sin previo aviso tomándola por sorpresa por completo, sólo sintió invadirla un agradable calor.

Un segundo en que se cruzaron las miradas antes de que sus ojos ámbar se cerraran y su antifaz chocara con el de ella, sólo fueron segundos en los que él bajo su rostro y deposito un dulce beso en sus labios. Sintió un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo, al sentir sus calidos labios en los suyos, su aroma invadiendo sus pulmones, la delicadeza con lo que lo hizo y la rapidez, le impidieron hacer nada. Sólo experimentar por vez primera una serie de sensaciones que iban de la más pura sorpresa a la agonía de recordar su situación.

- Yo... me permite un segundo - dijo rompiendo el encanto de la mirada mutua.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Creo que he visto a alguien conocido.

- Podría esperar - le susurró al oído, la acercó más a él provocando que ella quisiera quedarse – por favor – su voz sonó como un ruego de piedad.

La obligo a verlo a los ojos y no supo más de ella, esos hermosos ojos ámbar, intensos, cálidos y profundos la hicieron perderse en la más grande confusión que hubiera experimentado. Su corazón latió desbocado, los labios se le secaron, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo carmín que encanto al príncipe, sintió sus pies temblar, era como una dulce agonía estar en sus brazos, perder la conciencia en sus ojos, estar atrapada en su abrazo, sentir su calido aliento rozar con su piel.

No perdió más tiempo y acercó con lentitud haciendo eterna y más ansiada la espera, sintió que tardo horas así, antes de que los aterciopelados labios hicieran contacto nuevamente, esta vez él cerró los ojos primero dejándose llevar por esa inexplicable atracción que le hacía sentir esa chica.

Ella no pensaba, no razonaba sólo sentía y correspondió el beso, jamás había besado en su vida pero sus labios cobraron vida al contacto con los de él, era como si se conocieran de mucho tiempo atrás se acoplaban perfectamente, primero con un ritmo suave y hasta hipnotizante de dulces caricias y luego con más ansias, como si estuvieran tomando el último trago de agua en el desierto, la necesidad de sentirse más y más cerca hizo que Shaoran la apresara más contra su cuerpo con un brazo y con la otra mano acercar más su cabeza.

Después de unos segundos de sentirse extasiada regreso a la realidad al sentir que el aire le faltaba y que para su desgracia la peluca se movía de su lugar. Tuvo que utilizar toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba para empujarlo suavemente y aunque pareció molestarle a Shaoran, necesitaba aire así que se pararon.

Sak se arreglo el cabello de inmediato, Shaoran aún permanecía algo confundido, él jamás había actuado tan impulsivamente, menos con una chica que acababa de conocer, pero no lo había planeado así, simplemente ocurrió, salió de sus pensamientos y le dirigió la más espectacular sonrisa que poseía. Quería darle un beso de verdad al quitarse el antifaz, pero no resistió la tentación de tocar esos dulces labios que eran más de lo que se imagino, un néctar delicioso, exquisito, pero fue tan corto, fue tan intenso y tan real lo que sentía, su corazón palpitaba con exageración y su rostro estaba levemente sonrojado.

Sak quedo pasmada y el miedo en su interior se incremento mil veces. Eso no estaba bien, no lo estaba y debía alejarse ahora - no tardaré mucho – le dio una media sonrisa para convencerlo.

Con algo de desilusión la soltó.

Ahora regreso - se perdió en la multitud, los minutos pasaron y llegó la hora de deshacerse de las máscaras, pasaron los minutos y ella no aparecía.

¿Acaso cometió un error y la asustó?

Después del brindis Tomoyo bailaba con Hiraguizawa, había dejado atrás la actitud de conquistador y simplemente hablaban de un poco de política y la situación de los reinos. Esto le agrado más a Tomoyo, aunque no dejaba de sentir una sensación muy extraña.

Minutos después el príncipe Hiraguizawa se disculpo con ella y se retiro. Ella lo había visto tomar una gran cantidad de licor y supuso que se sentiría mareado y no le dio importancia.

- Tomoyo – Li por fin la encontró entre la gente.

- Has visto a la chica, ya no regreso – preguntaba Shaoran.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- La chica, la chica que nos acompañaba.

- Eh - se pudo nerviosa - se tuvo que ir, parece que se sintió indispuesta, me pidió que la disculpara con usted.

- Ah, entiendo - se sintió ofendido, ninguna mujer en su sano juicio se le escapaba.

- ¿Cómo se llama¿Dónde vive¿De qué familia proviene? - le preguntaba a Tomoyo.

- Se llama... - genial que nombre le daría - Zafiro - no se le ocurría nada - Es una amiga de mi familia tiene muy poco que la conozco no le puedo decir mucho.

El príncipe se dirigió a donde la habían recogido, pero nada. En la casa no había nadie.

Maldijo unos momentos y después se perdió en la reunión buscándola por todas partes. La fiesta acabo y no la encontró, pronto se vio a si mismo y le pareció tonto.

- Patético realmente Li - se regañaba - buscas a una mujer, cuando sabes que no debes... de cualquiera. Demonios Li – todo era una locura, era como ese estúpido cuento para niñas. Estaba furioso consigo mismo ¿acaso la asusto tanto¿se sobrepaso con ella¿por qué le importaba esa chica?

Por su parte Sak se cambio de ropa y regreso al palacio y se coló a su habitación.

Se negó a pensar que eso había pasado realmente ¿por qué se dejo convencer por Tomoyo¿por qué se dejo llevar¿por qué le pareció tan maravilloso sentirse en sus brazos¿por qué aún sentía su cálido aliento? Por todos los cielos, si tan sólo pudiera sacar esa sensación de su pecho.

No pudo evitarlo y termino llorando hasta quedarse dormida.

Al día siguiente Sak estuvo pendiente si él preguntaba sobre Zafiro, pero nunca lo hizo, se negó a hablar de como se había pasado la noche anterior, un lado de ella se entristeció, pero el otro fue feliz tal vez era mejor olvidar ese episodio y seguir siendo buenos amigos. Quien si preguntó por ella fue el príncipe Hiraguizawa, pero se inventaron una historia y no supo mucho de la misteriosa chica.

_·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·_

Bien¿qué les pareció? A pesar de lo que Sak piense, simplemente su cuerpo no le obedece, algún día tendrá que aceptarlo u.ú aunque ya comienza. Disculpen si hay algunas fallas de ortografía u otras pero creo que no voy a acltualizar pronto, así que me apresure con este.

HiKaRi-09

yuuko-hime

damari

Angelo di Mare

Mil Gracias por sus reviews saber sus opiniones me ayudan, la verdad es que no me había dado cuenta de algunos detalles y con sus comentarios estoy tratando de mejorar la historia. Y de este capítulo en especial me gustaría saber sus opiniones porque las voy a necesitar para los siguientes capítulos.

En el siguiente capítulo¿qué pasará después de esto? algo de tristezas, concederemos un deseo a Sak: salir de su encierro y adivinen con quién y los malos comienzan a aparecer.

Saludos.

Yoalitzin


	7. Desastre

Disclaimer: los personajes de Card Captors Sakura pertenecen a Clamp, los que no conozcan son de mi invención.

**Espejos del alma**

Por Yoali Iizax Luin

_·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o_

Capítulo 7. Desastre

- Por favor padre, serán sólo unas semanas, te aseguro que regresaré bien.

- Lo siento hijo, es por tu bien – dijo sin dirigirle la mirada, sus ojos estaban ocupados en los papeles en su escritorio.

- Yukito, los guardias reales y los de Li nos van a proteger.

- Sabes que tu condición es delicada no puedes andar paseándote sin considerar las consecuencias – no había nadie en la habitación así que podían hablar con libertad.

- No consideraste mis sentimientos al ocultarme la verdad, padre. Estoy lo suficientemente grande para cuidarme solo, no olvides que he sido entrenado por los mejores – por lo menos podría brindarle una mirada y saber que realmente lo estaba escuchando.

- Debes entender… - decía el rey casi automáticamente mientras imprimía el sello real sobre la cera.

- ¿Qué padre? – Levantó la voz - Que soy un prisionero en mi propio reino, que tengo que pasar mi vida encerrado en este palacio, hasta que ya no estés para cuidarme.

- Sak – por fin pudo verlo a los ojos algo sorprendido por su respuesta.

- Padre, si no me dejas ir, buscaré formas de salir de este lugar – se cruzo de brazos, tal parecía que las palabras fuertes eran lo que el rey necesitaba para prestarle atención.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo? – se alarmó Fujitaka, pocas veces lo desafiaba de frente, siempre lo hacía a sus espaldas.

- Que soy tu hijo no tu esclavo, ni tu propiedad – sostuvo la mirada de su padre.

- Eres importante para este reino – se levantó y se dirigió hacia él.

- Puedo abdicar – dijo con cierta indiferencia.

- Perteneces al pueblo de Dhirthya – trató de calmarse, pelear no solucionaría nada.

- No padre, me pertenezco a mí mismo – aseguró con tal convencimiento que hizo titubear a su padre.

- Pero…

- Dame un poco de confianza y te demostraré de lo que puedo ser capaz – cambio su tono a uno más conciliador, tampoco deseaba pelear pero estaba verdaderamente cansado de estar encerrado. Ahora tenía una oportunidad de salir y se aferraría a ella a toda costa.

Su padre se dio vuelta, pareció meditar para contestar finalmente.

- Esta bien, sólo porque Li estará contigo, mandaré una carta a Ieran para comunicárselo.

Sak sonrió, hubiera preferido no utilizar esas palabras para obligarlo, pero había funcionado.

- Y por favor compórtate como lo que eres – parecía un ruego más que una orden. Conocía a su hijo y sabía que no era un ángel.

- Gracias padre, no te decepcionaré – le hizo una reverencia y salió antes de que si padre se arrepintiera.

Salió encontrándose con Yukito, le sonrió y fue hasta su habitación hacía muchas cosas que hacer.

Para su alegría Hortensia y Eriol se habían marchado ese día por la mañana, así que ya no tendría que soportarlos.

En la habitación.

- ¿Estas seguro que estas bien? – preguntaba Tomoyo por enésima vez

- ¿Qué te hace pensar lo contrario? – se movía frenéticamente por la habitación sacando algo de ropa. Había aprendido a valerse por sí mismo en algunas cosas, sobre todo para la protección de su identidad, y eso era el arreglarse solo, empacar solo.

- Sak te conozco desde que éramos pequeños ¿Qué paso en el festival?

- Pues bailamos y luego me fui.

- Quiero detalles.

- …- detuvo sus movimientos y opto por sentarse en la orilla de su cama. Kero no tardo en subirse en sus piernas para que su amo lo acariciara.

- Sé que algo paso, has estado actuando más extraño que siempre.

- Pregúntaselo a Shaoran – levantó los hombros.

- Quieres decirme de una vez que paso, o tendré que utilizar otros medios.

¿Otros medios? Sabía de lo que era capaz esa chica.

- Bailamos, intercambiamos muñecos, y… - sintió el corazón latir con fuerza - nos… besamos – lo dijo tan bajito que Tomoyo tuvo que acercarse.

- ¿En… serio? – no gritó como Sak esperaba

- No mentiría en algo así – mantuvo siempre la mirada en su mascota que bostezaba con pereza.

- Pero ¿cómo? – se sentó a su lado.

- No sé los detalles, simplemente paso – dijo con apenas un susurro y sus mejillas sonrosadas.

- Ahora entiendo – dijo reflexiva Tomoyo.

- ¿Qué?

- Porque no has hablado con él.

- De solo recordarlo me sonrojo, ¿qué crees que pasaría si lo viera de frente?

- Entonces, no entiendo ¿como irás a su reino? Si no lo quieres ver.

- Es mi oportunidad de salir de este lugar, además es una prueba que me pongo a mi mismo.

- Explícate.

- Si puedo ir y confrontarlo durante esos días, te aseguro que lo veré de nuevo como mi amigo – por fin levanto el rostro aún levemente sonrojado.

- Pero ¿que pasará con él? Es obvio que le gustaste.

- Eso no lo sé, ni quiero averiguarlo. Pero sé como son los hombres y creo que para él no fue más que una noche más, pudo ser lo mismo conmigo que con otra chica. Así que me demostraré que todo fue un sueño y que todo sigue igual – de verdad sonaba como si creyera lo que estaba diciendo, aunque muy adentro lo dudaba.

- Y ¿qué ha dicho él?

- Para ser sincera nada – contesto su amiga.

- Lo vez, no le afecto en nada – dijo suspirando sin darse cuenta.

- Pero a ti sí, no estoy segura de que debas ir.

- Iré Tomoyo, es por mí que lo haré, después todo volverá a ser igual – los ojos de Sak reflejaban su determinación así que sabía que no debía insistir más.

Sak evito todo contacto con Shaoran hasta que la hora de partir fuera inminente.

Pero parecía que el universo conspiraba en su contra.

Es increíble como en un minuto todo parece normal la vida corre como todos los días, pero al siguiente al recibir una noticia parece que el mundo se destruye alrededor.

Esa misma tarde

El guardián del príncipe Sak había recibiría la más horrorosa noticia que se podía esperar, su padre el comandante Kozue Tshukishiro había muerto hacía algunos días al ser interceptados por el ejército negro en algún lugar del reino del Norte, y habían sido heridos muchos.

- Yukito – el rey se acerco al chico con una mirada de tristeza..

- El comandante Tshukishiro, desgraciadamente… - no podía prolongar la intriga que reflejaba la mirada del hijo del comandante – ha muerto. Se me ha informado que toda la expedición fue acorralada y muchos murieron, lo lamento – realmente el rey deseaba decir más, algunas palabras que lograran consolar a su hijo, pero sabía que eso era imposible. Absolutamente nada que hiciera o dijera podría devolverle a su padre.

Yukito se quedo en silencio, asimilando cada palabra dicha por el monarca.

Su padre estaba muerto, ya no lo vería al frente del gran ejército del reino, ya no entrenaría con él en las noches tranquilas, no volvería a ver su mirada tranquila, ya no más felicitaciones por su excelente trabajo, ya no más alguien a quien decirle padre.

Al rey se le quebró el corazón al ver que en la cara de Yukito no hubo reacción, sólo pidió permiso para retirarse. El rey se lo concedió junto a un permiso para ocuparse de los asuntos familiares y el funeral.

Yukito era huérfano de madre y ahora de padre también, sólo tenía unos abuelos que ahora pasaban a depender de él.

Conservo la calma cuando ese día tuvo que informar a sus abuelos, los padres de su padre la noticia, también lo hizo un día después llego el cuerpo y organizo el funeral. Acudió la mayor parte del reino a dar las condolencias, el comandante era un hombre recto y respetado, nadie podría dar queja alguna de él, siempre leal a su reino.

Yukito parecía perdido en un extraño lugar, apenas contestaba con monosílabos y sus ojos estaban empañados en lágrimas que no parecían salir en ningún momento. Conservó la calma en todo momento, tuvo que ayudar a su abuela que se puso enferma durante el funeral, pero su abuelo se encargó de ella.

Akizuki estuvo con él todo ese tiempo, dejo de lado su naturaleza de juguetona y fue como un bastón para él, su sola presencia le ayudo a mantener en todo momento la rectitud de la que su padre había estado orgulloso.

Paso largas horas frente a la tumba de su padre después del entierro. A su lado Nakuru permanecía en silencio, con la mirada perdida en la lapida, pero pendiente de los movimientos del chico. Por la tarde cuando todos se habían retirado, finalmente dos lágrimas salieron de sus tranquilos ojos, sus piernas se negaron a sostenerlo y cayo de rodillas frente a la fría lapida. Muchos pensamientos se arremolinaron en su mente, negándole tranquilidad alguna, menos lo hicieron las docenas de sentimientos que lo comenzaron a torturar como llagas en el cuerpo.

Ella se hincó a su lado y lo rodeo con su brazo, brindándole un hombro en donde sacar sus emociones. Él lloro en silencio, pidiéndole a su padre fuerza para continuar.

- ¿Cómo esta Yukito? – le preguntó al ver llegar a su padre a Li, Tomoyo, Sonomi y Kaho del funeral.

Hubiera dado lo que sea para poder abrazarlo y darle el pésame que realmente sentía en lo hondo de su corazón, pero sabía que si hubiera intentado ir por la fuerza, al verlo Yukito tomaría su habitual papel de guardia y no podría estar tranquilo en esos momentos, por lo que le envió saludos y palabras de aliento.

- Estará bien – se limitó a decir su padre, tenía una actitud fría desde el funeral. Era un rey, a los reyes no se les permite mostrar sus sentimientos, así que los disfrazaba con frialdad casi extrema. Lo mismo hizo cuando su madre murió y descuido a su pequeño sin siquiera saberlo.

El príncipe Sak lo vio y frunció el ceño.

Sonomi y Kaho se disculparon y se retiraron en silencio, el rostro de ambas lo decía todo estaban muy tristes.

Todo el pueblo y sobre todo quienes conocían a la familia, tenían en su mirada la tristeza de perder a alguien importante. No fueron pocas las veces que en los desastres naturales como huracanes o sequías el comandante Kozue dirigiera al ejército en labores de ayuda a la población, encargándose personalmente de que todos fueran atendidos.

- Es normal, tiene que hacer un duelo, llevará tiempo pero estará bien – explicó el príncipe Li, también su rostro había cambiado, se veía tristeza en su mirada.

Sak suspiró - Entiendo – se sentía fatal por no poder hacer nada por ese joven que lo había ayudado tanto, pero no podía hacer nada.

- Por ahora, creo que necesita estar sólo para trabajar con sus sentimientos – explicó Tomoyo que no había hablado.

- Creo que cancelaré mi viaje a Vidya – era evidente la desilusión en su voz.

- Pero… - protestó el príncipe Shaoran ya tenía planes para la visita su amigo.

El rey abrió la boca para apoyar la idea de su hijo.

- No – arrebató la palabra Tomoyo – creo que será mejor que el príncipe haga la visita.

- No creo que Yukito este en condiciones de partir – dijo el rey.

- Si me permite decir mi idea majestad – pidió permiso al rey, éste asintió.

- Creo que será mejor así. Si el príncipe se va, el joven Yukito podrá descansar y trabajar en sus sentimientos – noto de inmediato la negativa en la mirada del rey pero estaba segura que debía apoyar al príncipe – después de todo creo que lo merece, durante años ha sido un excelente guardián, no se le puede negar algo así, no cuando su padre dio su vida en nombre de la familia real.

El rey Fujitaka se quedo sin palabras.

- Después de todo, llevarán una excelente escolta de ambos reinos, nada malo pasará. Además si nadie se niega, podré acompañarlos yo – dijo convencida – el príncipe debe estar con alguien de confianza – intercambio miradas cómplices con Sak y luego una al rey dándole a entender que protegería su secreto.

- Sólo si Sonomi esta de acuerdo, pero supongo que esta bien – aceptó no muy convencido el rey, luego salió de la habitación.

- Creo que debo empacar mis cosas – comentó Tomoyo con una media sonrisa y salió.

- Por fin.

- Así es amigo, por fin podrás salir de este lugar – le dio una palmadita en el hombro – no te preocupes, te cuidaré bien.

- Sé cuidarme sólo Shaoran.

- Eso lo veremos – salió de la habitación para terminar con su equipaje.

Sak lo vio salir, después de un segundo se sonrojo hasta la orejas, con lo que había pasado no había recordado lo que paso en el festival.

El rey se dirigió hacia la habitación que tenía la función de oficina. Tenía un mal presentimiento y realmente no deseaba que su hijo se fuera, pero como bien lo había dicho, no era de su propiedad era hora de que conociera el mundo y tomara sus propias decisiones aunque su más grande anhelo era protegerlo por siempre, eso sería imposible. Por otro lado, haber perdido a su hombre de confianza había aumentado su temor, no era de los hombres que se pueden eliminar con facilidad.

- Majestad – lo interrumpió un guardia – lady Mitsuky desea verlo.

- Adelante – se sentó del otro lado de la puerta y espero la entrada de la mujer.

Desde que llegó no habían tenido tiempo de hablar. La hechicera parecía más delgada y resaltaban las sombras negras alrededor de sus ojos, obviamente estaba muy cansada. Kaho hizo una leve inclinación, Fujitaka la invitó a sentarse con un movimiento de la mano.

- ¿Qué paso Kaho? – su voz que parecía neutra, Kaho la pudo leer mejor, estaba devastado, aturdido y confundido.

- Son muy fuertes, tienen de su lado miembros de las cuatro razas. Están muy bien organizados. Sabían exactamente como atacarnos. Los hechiceros de Vidya fueron de gran ayuda si no fuera por ellos, tal vez nadie hubiera regresado.

- ¿Cómo esta Hien?

- Bien, al parecer no sabían que iba con nosotros.

- Tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos dejar que siga pasando – las manos del monarca se crisparon.

En ese punto tenía la mirada perdida en la nada, tratando se idear qué hacer.

- Hay algo que debe saber – no sabía como decírselo exactamente pero debía hacerlo. Debía saber sobre su hijo.

- Adelante.

- Es Touya, él… estaba con ellos

- ¿Touya? ¿Estas segura de lo que dices? – frunció el ceño.

- Es él. Pude comprobarlo, tiene una energía tan negativa que…

- Deben estar manipulándolo, esos malditos lo están utilizando – dijo con furia.

- Yo… no lo creo.

- ¿Hablaste con él?

- Sí. Me dijo que le advirtiera que se prepare majestad, que pronto vendrá.

- Entonces…

- Están preparándose para llegar aquí.

- Pero ¿quién esta detrás de todo esto? Poner a mi hijo contra mí – sintió la sangre arder en su cuerpo, quien quiera que estuviera provocando esto, pagaría muy caro.

- No lo sé.

- ¿Por qué Mitsuky? – su furia contenida no tenía otra manera de salir más que en diminutas gotas saladas, de su mirada furiosa.

- Lo lamento – bajo el rostro consternada, jamás había visto a Fujitaka en esas condiciones.

Escucho al rey suspirar hondo, luego dar algunas vueltas en la habitación.

- Quiero que vayas a Vidya con Sak, Tomoyo y Li. Creo que será necesario firmar un acuerdo de con los Li. Será mejor estar preparados buscaremos el apoyo de los reinos vecinos. Formaremos un ejército que sea capaz de enfrentarlos y convocaremos a los hechiceros y todos aquellos que nos quieran ayudar.

- Si majestad.

- No quiero que mi hijo se entere de nada, tampoco la gente del pueblo. En cuanto se marchen ustedes enviaré a los nobles y a los otros a las tierras más seguras y lejanas para su protección. Mientras ustedes están de viaje se convocará aquí a todos los que deseen pelear, pero nadie más debe enterarse por ahora, no hay razón para el pánico.

- Si

- Necesito que regreses lo más pronto posible, necesito que instruyas a aquellos que tienen aunque sea un poco de magia para ayudarnos. Si Sak quiere quedarse allá será mejor que lo haga, no quiero alarmarlo, después te encargaras de entrenarlo, ya sabe lo básico

- Si, lo sabe, sólo que no sabe utilizarlo.

- No lo molestare si no es necesario.

- Como diga majestad – Kaho estaba sorprendida, no pensó que el rey pensara en luchar contra su hijo.

- ¿Kaho?

- Si majestad.

- Lamento todo lo que tienes que pasar – por primera vez en mucho tiempo recibió una mirada de agradecimiento por parte de Fujitaka.

- No, esta bien. En parte es culpa mía lo del príncipe – ese error lo estaba pagando más caro de lo que jamás imagino y aunque Nadeshiko y Fujitaka no la culparan, su peor verdugo era su propia conciencia.

- No lo es Kaho.

- Me retiro – no quiso seguir hablando había mucho que hacer. Y el rey comenzaba a desconfiar de todos, las únicas que ahora gozaban de su confianza eran ella y Sonomi, nadie más.

Al día siguiente muy temprano por la mañana, como pocas veces Sak se levanto antes que nadie, estaba algo emocionado con lo del viaje así que no pudo dormir bien.

Un servidor del palacio le ayudo a bajar sus cosa, llevaba lo indispensable pero sentía que le faltaba algo, no le dio importancia y salió, abajo ya lo esperaban.

Recorrió el largo pasillo que lo llevaba a las escaleras principales, y sintió que veían por primera vez el palacio. Sus muros con impecable acabado en diferentes tonos claros, las estatuas de sus ancestros y sus pinturas adornaban el camino, con algunos guardias que pasarían como estatuas por su escaso movimiento.

Llegó al la escalera y la bajo lentamente, examino cada detalle de los tallados en los pilares que sostenían la estructura, la alfombra roja que cubría cada peldaño de la escalera, el barandal plateado. Al atravesar el salón principal noto que se veía mucho más grande de lo que recordaba, los pisos brillaban como espejos pulidos, incluso las formas de los ventanales, adornadas con finas cortinas en tonos nácar, algunas flores adornaban las paredes puestas en floreros que parecían salir de los muros. El sol apenas salía, así que casi todo el lugar estaba desierto.

Se detuvo en la puerta y dio un último vistazo al interior, se veía hermoso desde afuera.

Nunca lo valoro pues se consideraba un prisionero, pero desde fuera todo era tan diferente. De nuevo sintió que algo le faltaba, pero ¿qué?

- Sak, vamos no esperan – era Tomoyo que regresaba para apresurar a su amigo.

- Si.

- Tomoyo – bajo casi corriendo la madre de Tomoyo – hija por favor cuídate.

- Claro madre estaré bien, recuerda que no es la primera vez que salgo sola.

Sonomi le sonrió – majestad por favor cuídese mucho.

- Lo haré, no se preocupe por nada.

La madre de Tomoyo abrazo a su hija y al príncipe por igual.

- Los veré pronto.

Ambos asintieron – vamos, Li espera – dijo Tomoyo tomando la mano de su amigo.

Sak camino tras ella, Li los esperaba ya tenía todo preparado, ahora subían el equipaje del príncipe.

Sak se dio tiempo para admirar por última vez el palacio, apenas bañado por los primero rayos del sol que perezosamente se colaban por las montañas, tiñéndolo de tonos rojizos. Era una hermosa visión, su mirada recorrió de nuevo toda la estructura y se detuvo en la ventana de la oficina de su padre, aunque estaba lejos sabía que él estaba ahí. Su padre odiaba despedirse de las personas que quería, así que se limitaba a observar desde el ventanal, se habían despedido un día antes, con pocas palabras de su parte.

Así que cuando por fin puedo ver su silueta, con movimientos algo exagerados de dijo adiós con la mano y le sonrió, tuvo el impulso de gritar pero se detuvo seguramente avergonzaría a su padre.

- Majestad – habló uno de los guardias que tenía una gota en la cabeza por la actitud del príncipe.

- Sí – subió al carruaje donde ya lo esperaban.

- Buenos días – saludaron todos al verlo entrar con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días – contestó viendo a cada uno, se sentó al lado de Tomoyo, frente a Mitzuky que tenía a su lado a Li.

Había dos carruajes, en el otro carruaje más con provisiones, artículos personales y otras cosas que necesitarían para el viaje. Iban rodeado de unos 30 soldados de alto rango a caballo, incluido Wei.

Sak estuvo frente a la ventanilla todo el recorrido para salir del reino, admirando los jardines desde nuevas perspectivas, las casas y la gente que comenzaba a salir a hacer sus labores diarias.

Una extraña nostalgia lo invadió, sería su primera vez en la vida que saldría de su hogar, aún no se iba y ya lo extrañaba. Sacudió la cabeza, no eso era lo que había deseado desde tiempo atrás, ahora cumpliría su sueño y trataría de disfrutar.

Cruzaron por fin del muro que rodeaba al palacio y al pueblo, mientras pasaba por los sembradíos y el bosque que lo rodeaba, su hogar le parecía más y más lejano.

Sintió la mano de Tomoyo tomar la suya, al volverse a verla ella sonreía, así que le correspondió la sonrisa, era casi como una madre diciéndole que todo saldría bien.

Shaoran también tenía la mirada afuera, regresaría a casa no era nada nuevo, pero ahora llevaba consigo algo más, un recuerdo que simplemente no podía borrar de su memoria. Zafiro era su nombre, que debería enterrar en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Mitzuky también tenía la vista en el paisaje sólo que sus preocupaciones iban más allá, una guerra en puerta.

Mientras Shaoran y Mitzuky iban con la vista hacia delante, Sak y Tomoyo veían hacia atrás lo que dejaban, su hogar.

Lo que no sabían, pero tal vez presentían, era que era la última vez que la verían así, la última.

- Tardaremos 6 días en llegar al reino de Vidya – comentó Tomoyo recordando que eso había sido el tiempo que tardaron la última vez que fue.

- Serán 10 – comentó Shaoran con una sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué 10? – habló Mitzuki sorprendida.

- Si no le molesta my lady, me gustaría mostrarle algunos lugares el príncipe Sak, ya que lo más probable es que no vuelva a salir en mucho tiempo – comentó Shaoran.

Sak sonrió y se sonrojo levemente.

- Me parece una buena idea, pero yo tengo que regresar antes. ¿Le parece que nos separemos antes de desviarnos? Es que me urge hablar con su madre.

- Si le urge, entonces pospondremos el paseo – dijo algo desilusionado.

- Se lo agradezco – por ahora le importaba llegar cuanto antes al reino Li.

Pasaron hermosos paisajes, pueblos, bosques que había por el camino principal.

Lo que les parecía algo común a Kaho, Li y Tomoyo, para el príncipe Sak era estar descubriendo cosas permanentemente.

Era todo tan hermoso y tan grande, le parecía estar en un hermoso sueño del que no quería despertar, preguntaba una y otra vez curioso de todo lo que veía plantas, animales, personas y todo cuando desconocía y lo hacía de tal manera que parecía que hubiera vivido en una cueva sin luz.

- Una cosa es que te lo digan y otra muy distinta a verlo o vivirlo – decía cuando le recordaban que lo había abordado en una clase o se lo hubieran platicado.

Hacían paradas en distintos pueblos, donde no sabían que llegarían, las rutas que seguían eran conocidas por muy pocas personas, no se podían correr riesgos.

Los días se pasaron rápido, el príncipe Sak ayudaba a mantener una plática muy amena con todos dentro del carruaje. Ya alejado de su reino se sintió un poco más libre y con la emoción de ver cosas nuevas, olvido sus angustias y trato de disfrutar ese primer viaje. Logro calmar sus nervios frente a Shaoran y eso la hizo sentirse fuerte.

Los días pasaron rápido sin ningún incidente.

- ¿Por qué todo esta así? – no había personas en el camino y todo era muy solitario.

- Aquí hay ladrones y bandoleros – contestó Li, - es un lugar peligroso de cruzar si no se trae la protección necesaria. Pero es el camino más corto, esta parte del bosque no le pertenece a ningún reino, por eso es tan inseguro.

- Entiendo – los altísimos árboles no dejaban pasar mucha luz al suelo y la maleza se extendía por todas partes apenas dejaba ver el camino. Los guardias estaban al tanto de todo, muy alertas lo mismo que Kaho, lo que sólo noto Tomoyo, después de unas horas igual por fin llegaron a un lugar menos tétrico y continuaron su viaje.

- Mañana estaremos en mi reino – dijo contento Shaoran.

Todos se alegraron por fin podrían estirar las piernas, comer y dormir en un carruaje no era cada cómodo, pero se corrían muchos riesgos si llevaban más lujos.

Al llegar al reino de Vidya, noto que era algo diferente a su reino.

Al pasar el carruaje todos hacían reverencias, desde los niños más pequeños hasta ancianos mayores. Sak notó que era por el escudo que uno de los guardias de Li llevaba al frente. Eso hizo sentir algo incomodo a Sak, no estaba acostumbrado a eso, era cierto que lo respetaban pero no llegaban a tanto, llegaron a un lugar en donde Li les aconsejo no ver más por la ventana, algo del protocolo, pero a regañadientes Sak lo aceptó.

Pronto una comitiva de guardias los recibió cuando aún faltaban horas de camino, saludaron con gran respeto al príncipe Li y los guiaron hasta el palacio.

Bajaron del carruaje al estar frente al palacio para seguir a pie hasta la puerta principal.

Con admiración el príncipe observó todo, pocas decoraciones entre las que resaltaban las estatuas y fuentes, altos y gruesos muros revestidos con una capa de acero, que hacían brillar la fachada del palacio y el camino hacia él lleno de jardines con diferentes plantas decorativas.

Se dio cuenta que Shaoran a su paso y sin excepción todos le hacían referencia y él las contestaba con un gesto frío. No había tantas formalidades en su reino, también vio a Tomoyo y a Kaho actuar de la misma manera, así que muy a su pesar hacía lo mismo, sintiéndose extrañamente algo pequeño frente a tanto protocolo seguido al pie de la letra.

- El príncipe Shaoran Li – anunció el guardia a los reyes y a la corte que esperaban su arribo.

Él entro y Sak juró que lo vio mucho más alto y más maduro, con su caminar bastante elegante y majestuoso, saludo a sus padres y a la corte agradeciendo la bienvenida.

No pudo ver más ya que Tomoyo la había jalado, no era propio de un príncipe estarse asomando por la puerta sin ser anunciado.

- Su majestad Sak Kinomoto, príncipe de Dhirtya – anunció el hombre en la puerta.

- Es su turno – Tomoyo lo empujo y él comenzó a caminar torpemente.

- Lady Kaho Mitzuki y Lady Tomoyo Daidouji, consejeras reales – las presentó y ellas siguieron a su príncipe.

Al sentir a su maestra y amigas tras él, se sintió un poco más seguro y camino como todo un rey para saludar a los reyes y a la corte, lo mismo hicieron las consejeras.

Luego vino la larga bienvenida.

El príncipe de Dhirtya se sentía algo ofuscado y tímido frente a tantas personas que lo veían escrupulosamente con cierta discreción. Se sentía examinado de pies a cabeza, mientras le admiraba como Mitzuky y Tomoyo no parecía afectarles en nada. Recordó las palabras de su padre y siguió el protocolo.

Se les asignaron las habitaciones que ocuparían y se preparó una cena en su honor.

Sak paso la tarde desempacando, para asombro de las mucamas que les ofrecieron a su servicio, pues el príncipe estaba acostumbrado a vestirse y asearse solo.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – le preguntó Tomoyo cuando las mucamas se retiraron.

- ¿Por qué?

- Estas pálido y te note distante en la bienvenida.

- Je, je – esa chica si que lo conocía – sólo un poco impresionado y cansado.

- ¿Un poco?

- Esta bien, me pillaste me desconecte. Es sólo que todo parece tan diferente.

- Así es, Dirthya es más relajado en sus costumbres, pero hay reinos muy estrictos. ¿Ahora entiendes porque te ponían a estudiar todo esto?

- Sí.

- Ahora date prisa, tienes que vestirte para la cena.

- O.O? Oh por todos los cielos.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Cómo fue posible?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Olvide a Kero.

- ¿QUÉ? Es cierto ¿cómo fue posible?

- Es que estaba tan emocionado que no lo recordé, me va a rasguñar el rostro cuando regrese.

- Tranquilo, se encargarán de él, espero – dijo lo último muy bajito.

- Para compensarlo tendré que darle mi cena de toda una semana, además de un costal de dulces.

- No te preocupes, ahora que te pondremos para esta noche – examino la ropa que llevaban- ya sé el traje blanco será el mejor.

- Como digas – dijo sin importancia. Era un traje totalmente blanco con puños dorados y una banda roja. (NA. ¿Recuerdan el traje que uso Shaoran en la segunda película? Pues ese mismo)

A la hora de la cena.

El palacio se vistió de fiesta, para recibir a las visitas.

Se anunció su entrada y se sintió más relajado con su amiga y su maestra a su lado.

No volvió a ver a Li hasta entonces, parecía alguien diferente muy serio, frío para su gusto, muy… majestuoso en realidad.

La cena estuvo acompañada de puras cortesías y hermosas palabras, por parte de los anfitriones.

OK la verdad no estaba poniendo mucha atención a lo que decían, Tomoyo y Kaho parecían peces en el agua, hablando con toda propiedad y acoplándose como buenas damas. Él también lo hacía, pero no tan bien como ellas.

Finalmente cuando el rey pidió la palabra para hablar fue que lo observó mejor, mientras el rey gastaba su saliva llenando de halagos a su reino, el príncipe puso atención a su persona. Waw, no lo notó cuando se lo presentaron porque estaba muy nervioso para hacerlo, pero WAW, era un hombre muy atractivo, parecía más joven de lo que Li le había dicho, era casi ver el futuro de Shaoran, apuesto, mirada viva y llena de sabiduría, figura estilizada, una gran capacidad para atraer las miradas al hablar, su rostro era un conjunto de rasgos finos y varoniles a la vez. La única diferencia era que el cabello del rey si estaba muy bien arreglado. Era guapísimo.

Nadie sospecharía que acababa de llegar de una cruel batalla.

A la reina Ieran ya la conocía mejor, muchas veces había ido en representación de su esposo, pero este día se veía muy bien. Sus largos cabellos negros arreglados en un complicado peinado, su piel blanca y ojos tranquilos le daban un aire de misterio.

Por supuesto el hijo no se quedaba atrás, con un traje verde que parecía del ejército, pulcro hasta el más mínimo detalle, decorado con algunas insignias que decían su rango pero que Sak no supo interpretar. Si tenía que admitirlo se veía genial por decirlo de alguna manera. Lo único que no le gustaba de él era la mirada fría y distante, su boca seria en extremo y parecía estar muy tenso, sobre todo porque notaba que sus puños estaban cerrados con gran fuerza.

Las hermanas eran muy parecidas entre ellas, todas con cabello castaño oscuro, muy bien arregladas y con exquisitos modales, todas parecían mayores que Shaoran. Lo que más lo impresiono fue las miradas que le enviaban, juraba que tenían rostros de querer saltarle encima para jalar sus mejillas.

Luego de salir de su ensueño, logro captar que lo estaban felicitando al príncipe Li por haber obtenido un grado importante en el ejército de su reino. Por lo que su padre le dirigía palabras de felicitación, al igual que el comandante del ejército.

Jamás se lo hubiera imaginado, por lo que escucho Li había comenzado en el ejército como un soldado cualquiera desde niño, teniendo que ganarse cada grado con el esfuerzo propio sin ninguna clase de privilegios. Ahora al asumir plenamente sus deberes de príncipe, también tenía un importante cargo para la protección de su pueblo.

Sak se sintió extraño, más inútil de lo que ya se sentía. Lo único que sabía del ejército de su reino era que debían protegerlo y no se intereso en entrar activamente.

Después de la cena hubo un pequeño baile en honor a los invitados.

Pero el príncipe era lo último que deseaba, sólo quería descansar y pensar, tuvo que bailar con Tomoyo algún tiempo porque al parecer había captado la atención de muchos caballeros, lo mismo que Kaho que como buena dama no se negó a tantos como hubiera deseado.

Le presentaron a muchos nobles de Vidya, todos le presentaban sus respetos y hacían cordiales invitaciones para que visitara sus tierras. No estaba acostumbrado a tanta adulación e invitaciones, pero aún así los acepto con amabilidad.

A lo lejos veía la imponente figura de Shaoran comportarse de manera distinta hablaba con gran propiedad y elegancia, como las damas eran las más interesadas en hablar con él, las complacía con halagos y algunos gestos coquetos que sinceramente lo dejaron con la boca abierta, casi nunca lo había visto comportándose tan… Hiraguizawa.

Ante los guardias y algunos soldados de bajo rango se comportaba altanero y orgulloso. El rey y la reina se veían bastante complacidos por el comportamiento de su hijo, lo mismo que sus hermanas, ¿acaso no se daban cuenta de que su mirada expresaba mucha tensión?

- ¿Qué pasa Sak? – preguntó Tomoyo al bailar una de las piezas.

- Nada – dijo con indiferencia fingida.

- Sabes que eres pésimo mintiendo conmigo.

- Es sólo que estoy cansado.

Después de un corto silencio habló

- Es muy diferente ¿cierto? – comentó en voz baja su consejera.

- Sí, no me hubiera imaginado que fueran tan estrictos con el protocolo. De haberlo sabido lo hubiera practicado más – le sonrió.

- No me refería a eso, y creo que ya sabes a qué me refiero.

- ¿Li? – Incluso llamarlo Shaoran como solía hacerlo ahora le parecía extraño.

- ¿Quién más? Acaso crees que no he notado que toda la noche lo has observado.

- Pero ¿Cómo…?

- ¿Cómo lo sé?

Sak asintió – sólo digamos que te conozco, mejor de lo que tu misma – esto lo dijo muy bajito – te conoces.

Sak frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que le recuerden que era mujer – ya, olvídalo – la pieza termino y aprovecho para alejarse.

Unos caballeros pidieron bailar con Tomoyo y en venganza Sak lo permitió.

Pronto vio que las cuatro hermanas de Shaoran se acercaban y aunque trato de huir quedo emboscado.

- Hola.

- Hola.

- Hola.

- Hola.

Le habían presentado a las cuatro chicas, pero no distinguía cual era cual, todas tenían esa mirada que le causaba escalofríos.

- Hola – contestó tímidamente.

Las mujeres tenían estrellitas en los ojos.

- Es muy mono.

- ¿O.O?

- Que lindo.

- Es el amiguito de Shaoran.

- Que lindos ojos…

- Verdes – gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

- Lástima que es muy pequeño – dijeron con cascaditas en los ojos.

Bien, si Dhirtya tenía a Sak para avergonzarlo ante el resto del continente, Vidya tenía a las hermanas Li. Los nobles ya se habían acostumbrado muy a su pesar.

- ¿Quieres bailar? – dijo una.

- Eh… yo.

- No quiere, bailará conmigo ¿no es cierto? – le cerró un ojo otra.

- Claro que no, será conmigo – dijo la otra.

- Ustedes son mayores, yo soy la indicada soy la más pequeña – dijo la otra.

Y así comenzó una pequeña batalla entre las hermanas, que Sak aprovecho para perderse entre las personas y salir del embrollo.

Sin querer saber nada más salió del salón, ya era muy tarde, tal vez debería dormir.

Vio que el jardín principal tenía varias fuentes hechas de metal, parece que a los Li les gustaba el agua y el metal. Camino unos momentos sobre el pasto algunos guardias de Dhirtya lo siguieron, tenían instrucciones de no perderlo de vista. Tras unos pasos, vio a lo lejos un gran árbol de Sakura de donde caían algunos pétalos.

Se acercó a él, calculando mentalmente cuanto tardaría en subir. Era enorme y hermoso, su mirada se desvió a la luna que estaba como un plato plateado en el cielo, en toda su gloria.

- No creo que sea conveniente que trepes aquí – su voz ya conocida lo hizo sobresaltarse un segundo y luego aliviado contestó.

- Deberías estar dentro – dijo frunciendo el ceño sin voltear a verlo.

- Tú también – escucho su voz cansada.

- Sólo quería respirar un poco de aire.

- Igual que yo – finalmente se dio vuelta y ahí estaba de nuevo.

Esa sonrisa tan amable, esos ojos llenos de tranquilidad y ese rostro tan lindo, ese era el Shaoran que había conocido, el mismo que hacía saltar su corazón y enrojecer, y que hace unos minutos juraba no conocer.

Sintió su pecho subir y bajar con más velocidad y sus pensamientos hundirse en esos ojos ámbar.

- Quiero preguntarte algo y deseo que me contestes la verdad – afianzo su mirada en el rostro del chico que se vio momentáneamente confundido.

- Dime.

- ¿Quién eres?

Li pensaba que era una broma, pero el verlo tan serio le quitó lo divertido.

- Esa es una pregunta muy tonta, amigo.

- Para mi es muy importante.

- ¿Que quieres que te responda? – dijo a la defensiva – me conoces bien, no entiendo.

Sak se acercó a su amigo tratando se descifrar que le pasaba.

- Te comportas de una manera cuando estas en mi reino. Y ahora pareces… otro, hasta tu mirada cambia ¿cómo eres en realidad? – no bromeaba, en realidad le había sorprendido su cambio de actitud.

- No sé de que hablas – el príncipe Li camino hacia el Sakura dándole la espalda – soy el mismo de siempre.

- "¿Acaso esta mal que le pregunte?" – pensó confundido.

Algunos segundos de silencio, le hicieron recordar que a pesar de todo era su amigo y debía respetarlo, por ahora. Mientras aclaraba su mente.

- No te lo había dicho pero… ¿recuerdas que cuando nos conocimos me dijiste que no te podía llamar por tu nombre? Y me retaste a saber el significado de tu nombre completo – comento casualmente Shaoran aún observando el Sakura.

- Sí.

- Zahîr es arabe y significa luminoso o brillante, Aryan es sánscrito, significa persona de valor espiritual, pero Sak y Ura aún no les he encontrado su significado.

- … - jamás se imaginó que se tomaría el tiempo de investigarlo, eran muy pequeños entonces.

- Un momento – su mente comenzó a trabajar - ahora entiendo. Tu nombre es Sak Ura, que no es un nombre separado sino junto, Sakura – rió un poco – como la flor.

El príncipe Sak se puso rojo de coraje – no seas tonto no como la flor, sino como el árbol – lo ves se acercó y le señalo el tamaño – es un gran, fuerte y resistente, así soy yo.

El príncipe Li quitó la sonrisa de su rostro y se acercó más al árbol luego lo acarició – es mi árbol favorito, crecí con él fue mi amigo siempre. Me acompañaba a leer, en mis entrenamientos, a jugar, con él aprendí a trepar.

- Shaoran… - dijo en un susurro. Ese era su amigo no había duda, pero ¿por qué lo desconocía de pronto?

- Vamos dentro, mis padres quieren hablar contigo – no deseaba seguir hablando. Era cierto en el reino de Sak se comportaba diferente pero en cuanto pisaba su reino era otro, tenía que comportarse diferente, como sus padres, la corte y el reino mismo lo deseaba.

Sak decidió dejar el tema de lado, ante todo era su amigo y si él había tomado esas decisiones debía respetarlas, sus razones debía tener. Caminaron de regreso al gran salón seguidos de los guardias.

Llegaron frente a los monarcas.

- Príncipe Kinomoto, es una tradición familiar que para honrar la presencia de una visita tan importante como la suya, salgamos a una cacería de zorros, será mañana por la mañana, todos los nobles asistirán – incluso la voz del rey era varonil pero aterciopelada.

- Será un honor – se limitó a decir.

- Por lo pronto nos retiramos, espero disfruten el resto de la velada – dijo el rey despidiéndose.

- Así será – ambos príncipes hicieron una reverencia para despedirlos, lo mismo que el resto de los invitados. Era parte del protocolo que los reyes fueran los primeros en retirarse.

- Sé lo que piensas Sak, ¿una cacería como bienvenida?, pero es una tradición en este lugar – comentó Shaoran con la mirada aún en la puerta donde sus padres desaparecieron.

- No me puedo negar – dijo con una media sonrisa, misma que se borró al ver al grupo de hermanas Li acercándose a ellos.

Pero antes de que llegaran a él se despidió en forma escueta y salió disparado hacia la salida, a sus habitaciones.

Luego recordó que no había avisado a Tomoyo y Kaho, así que regreso, siempre bajo la vigilancia de los guardias de su reino.

Dio una mirada rápida al salón buscando a Kaho y a Tomoyo, pero ya no estaban, seguramente se habían marchado atrás de los reyes, pero en esa inspección pudo darse cuenta que Li bailaba muy alegremente con una chica de largos cabellos dorados, un hermoso vestido azulado, de hermosas y delicadas facciones.

Rumbo a su habitación se dio cuenta que no le habían presentado a esa chica, pero lo peor fue que esa escena de ambos bailando se le quedo grabada en la memoria.

Se negó a pensar en eso, pero para su desgracia lo soñó una y otra vez.

_·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o_

Habían pasado todo el día cabalgando, Yue iba a la cabeza guiando al chico de negra cabellera, que no reconocía mucho del lugar, sólo se limitaba tratar de grabarse el camino.

Iban en silencio como siempre, Yue le había dicho que alguien importante había pedido hablar con él. Touya como siempre obediente con su maestro no se negó y lo siguió en su largo camino.

El sol no tardaría en ocultarse cuando llegaron a una vieja cabaña en la que Yue se detuvo, el chico lo imitó y lo siguió en su camino hacia la entrada.

Toco la puerta y una voz femenina los invito a pasar.

Reconoció a la chica como Meiling, quien al verlo le sonrió de forma coqueta.

- Adelante – escucho otra voz adentro.

La cabaña sólo estaba iluminada por débiles flamas de velas gastadas, buscó al dueño de la voz que por lo grave era de un hombre. Entonces vio su silueta, la misma que en aquella ocasión cerca del río, un hombre encapuchado.

Estaba sentado detrás de una mesa de madera, Meiling estaba de pie a su lado.

- Los esperaba – era la primera vez que hablaba frente a él, sin más demora descubrió su rostro.

De inmediato Meiling y Yue inclinaron la cabeza.

Touya quedo algo sorprendido, ese chico no era más que un chiquillo. Apenas tendría unos 17 o 18 años, poseía un rostro gentil de facciones varoniles pero finas, cabello muy oscuro y ojos índigo.

- Él es Eriol Hiraguizawa – dijo levantándose Meiling.

- Un placer príncipe Kinomoto – el chico le sonrió con amabilidad.

- ¿Quién es él? – preguntó Touya con algo de indiferencia.

- Él es el líder del ejército negro – contestó Yue.

¿Era broma?

Jamás lo hubiera creído si no lo hubiera escuchado de Yue.

- No entiendo, eres el príncipe del reino del Norte – más parecía una reclamación.

- Cierto amigo, pero soy algo más que eso, mucho más – su sonrisa era tan misteriosa como la tranquilidad en su mirada.

- Kinomoto debemos hablar – Meiling le acercó una silla.

Un chiquillo el jefe de un ejército tan grande y poderoso – no entiendo.

- Hay algo que debes aprender, y es que no te debes dejar guiar por las apariencias. Créeme que es muy necesario.

- ¿Porqué haces esto?

- Dímelo tu, ¿por qué estas con nosotros?

- Yo por venganza. Pero tu, tienes poder y la riqueza.

- No todo es por poder. Mi posición no es un accidente, tengo una misión que cumplir, una que va más allá de la conquista de los reinos aunque es necesario, no me interesa eso, hay algo más que debo hacer y creo que tu también lo intuyes tienes poderes especiales, ¿no es por eso que has decidido luchar de nuestro lado?

Touya se quedo en silencio.

- Estoy en lo correcto, no me equivoque al escogerte como uno de los nuestros, serás de gran ayuda en esta misión.

- ¿Tu mandaste por mí?

Eriol sonrió sin responder.

Apariencias.

Tal vez Eriol no tenía la edad que aparentaba.

Touya frunció el ceño y crispo sus manos – Tú…

- Debes entender algo Touya, el hecho de que esto haya empezado desde que eras un pequeño y te hayan maltratado de esa manera, fue con el único fin de que despertaran tus poderes ya que de otra manera jamás lo habrían hecho. Tu padre se encargo de que no despierten.

Parecía que le leía la mente.

- ¿Qué?

- Tus padres tenían en ti un hechizo para evitarlo, no había otra manera de despertarlos.

El hermano de Sak vio de reojo a Yue y éste al notarlo asintió.

- Como puedes ver esto es algo que debía pasar, todo esta listo.

- El rey Reed…

- Mi padre no sabe nada, el rey Reed cree que su hijo es un santo. Si quieres engañar a tus enemigos, engaña primero a tus amigos – sonrió y por primera vez la malicia se encontraba en sus labios.

- Si he querido que sepas todo es porque la hora ha llegado, vamos a planear todo, los primeros pasos están dados, el ejército es lo suficientemente grande, han caído las personas más importantes como el comandante de Dhirtya y el del reino del Oeste. El primer objetivo será tu reino Touya, conquistaremos Dhirtya. Y después el resto.

Hizo un movimiento con la mano y Meiling saco un pergamino.

- Es hora de planear nuestros pasos – lo extendió en una mesa.

Era un mapa del gran continente, donde tenían la ubicación exacta de los cinco grandes reinos.

- Si llame por ti, fue porque conoces los puntos débiles de tu reino es hora de que demuestres tu fidelidad – Eriol observó el rostro de Touya esperando alguna clase de oposición.

- Lo haré – se limitó a decir, revisando el mapa con más detalle.

El gran continente estaba dividido en cinco reinos, cada uno tenía características especiales.

En el reino del Sur estaba Dhirtya que poseía hermosos valles y mucha vegetación, hacían grandes sembradíos de diferentes frutas y verduras era una zona muy fértil. Su gente era amable y alegre, su ejército no era muy grande porque no se obligaba a los jóvenes a unirse a él como en los otros. Su población consistía en su mayoría en humanos comunes y corrientes.

Al centro estaba Vidya que poseía riquezas minerales, con grandes minas de donde extraían metales preciosos entre los que figuraban el oro, la plata y piedras preciosas. Tenían la biblioteca y la escuela más grandes de todos los reinos, con muchos científicos que hacían investigación, ya habían descubierto algunos medicamentos útiles. No era mucha su población, pero había muchos hechiceros encubiertos y otros híbridos.

Al Norte estaba el reino Narwain de los Hiraguizawa con muchas zonas algo desiertas, pero que poseía a muchos artesanos que fabricaban telas y otros artículos lujosos, criaban ganado y otras especies. Había pocos hechiceros pero se corría el rumor de que muchos seres de oscuridad vivían en las orillas del reino.

En el Oeste, Sideris la familia de la princesa Hortensia vivían básicamente de la pesca y el cultivo de algunos vegetales. Poseían grandes extensiones de bosques y selvas que les proporcionaban madera de muy buena calidad, con una cantidad de especies de animales enorme entre insectos, felinos y reptiles. Poseía grandes montañas y algunos volcanes que servían de protección natural para llegar al reino. No sabían de la existencia de alguna de las razas.

Finalmente en el Este, Amaya (vasco principio del fin) era el reino de la familia Sen, un reino algo conflictivo, gustaba de la guerra y no era raro que entre ellos se robaran lo poco que poseían, tenían muchas riquezas naturales que no sabían explotar y los que lo hacían terminaban, muchas ocasiones quisieron conquistar los territorios de los demás pero no lo lograron. Predominaban los seres de oscuridad en todo el territorio.

Eriol sonrió complacido, Yue había hecho un excelente trabajo.

_·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o_

Dhirtya – sánscrito - valor

Vidya – sánscrito - conocimiento

Sideris - latín – estrella

Amaya - vasco - principio del fin

Narwain – elfico - nuevo sol

(Nota: elfico de Tolkien)

Hola

¿Cómo están? Ya saben quien es el líder del ejército negro, je je no sé si se lo esperaban. Touya ya sospecha la misión de Eriol, pero eso lo sabrán en los siguientes capítulos.

- Celina Sosa – sip Sak con semejante chico enfrente cayo redondita en sus encantos, lo mismo que él, gracias por leer.

- yuuko-hime – espero haber aclarado la ubicación de los reinos, lo siento pero no lo había mencionado y claro que habrá algo de lo que dices, definitivamente pero tendrá que esperar un poquitín, aún hay cosas que solucionar, me gusta leer tus comentarios.

- Angelo di Mare – créeme todo se pondrá peor, soy mala y me gusta hacerlos sufrir un poco, sólo para que aprecien lo que tienen. Gracias por leer esta historia.

- junipersun – Sak esta comenzando a sentirse mujer, que cosas no? Juras y perjuras que no vas a hacer algo y terminas amándolo, pero que otra cosa hacer con Shaoran. Gracias por el review.

- luz – hola y gracias por la calificación, esta ocasión Shaoran no dudo y gran sorpresa de Sak, pero ahora qué pasará? Je, je gracias por leer esa historia.

- Fabisa – espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por el review. Hasta pronto.

- juchiz – hola, como estas? Bueno actualice lo más pronto que pude, gracias por leer este fic y me alegra que te guste. Saludos.

- HiKaRi-09 – Hola, mil gracias por los comentarios me gusta mucho leerlos, espero que la historia te siga gustando, hasta pronto.

Sus comentarios son mi motivación para seguir escribiendo. Espero que algunas dudas se hayan despejado y otras surjan, me encanta el misterio.

En el siguiente capítulo. En la cacería y Sak se hará rival de Shaoran ¿por una mujer?

Hasta la próxima.

Yoalitzin


	8. ¿Rivales?

**Espejos del alma**

Por Yoali Iizax Luin

_·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·_

Capítulo 8. ¿Rival?

Al día siguiente el príncipe fue despertado muy temprano por Tomoyo. Para la sorpresa de su amiga fue verlo despierto y listo.

- No tuviste una buena noche.

- Creo que no me cayo bien la cena.

- ¿Quieres que te disculpe con el rey?

Sak negó – será divertido.

- No sabía que te gustará la cacería.

- No confundas amiga, me gusta cabalgar – le dio los últimos toques al traje de equitación especialmente diseñado para el chico.

- Veo que estas lista, ¿acaso te emociona la idea de cabalgar? – ella también estaba lista.

Tomoyo sonrió, - recuerda que no soy como las demás chicas. Chiharu y Rika me han dicho que es divertido, aunque no sé exactamente como se hace, sé que hay algunas damas que también participarán así que supongo que mientras ustedes cazan, pediré algunas lecciones de equitación.

- ¿Sabes que hará lady Mitzuki? Podría invitarla.

Sak negó - ella tendrá audiencia con la reina.

- ¿Sabes cual era la urgencia de hablar con los reyes? – frunció el ceño levemente Tomoyo sin que él la viera.

- No, mi padre no me comentó nada y ella no es muy conservadora, deben ser negocios entre los reinos – no le dio importancia al asunto.

Salieron a encontrarse con los guardias de su reino, y luego abajo con el rey, el príncipe y nobles ya listos. Lo saludaron con una reverencia intimidándole un poco, en su reino eran leves movimientos de cabeza, pero en Vidya era casi partirse por la mitad bajando la cabeza hasta la altura de las rodillas.

Hien le dio la bienvenida, eran muchos los nobles que los acompañarían, más hombres que mujeres.

Lo que más le llamó la atención fue que Li ni siquiera lo saludó por estar conversando con la misma chica de la noche anterior, esa chica de hermosos ojos azules y cabello rubio. Por un segundo se imagino que cara pondría si supiera a quién le había robado un beso el día del festival.

- Buenos días majestad – saludo un chico.

- Buenos días ¿lo conozco?

- No, lo siento llegue esta mañana – Había sido uno de los hombres que fueron heridos en la expedición, y acababa de regresar a servicio.

- Mi nombre es Kian Maturo, servidor del príncipe Shaoran. Yo forje la espada que usted posee – el regalo de Shaoran – me ha pedido que le enseñe a utilizarla – Era uno de los hombres de confianza del rey, aunque aún era joven.

- En verdad, se lo agradeceré mucho. Ese Li sólo me la dio y no se molesto en decirme que tenía de especial – envió una mirada con rayitos a su amigo que lo ignoraba por estar platicando con la ojiazul.

- Grrrr… - tonto Li.

Kian sólo lo observo sin comprender y sonrió, no eran habladurías eso de que el príncipe de Dhirtya era muy especial.

- Lo veré después – se despidió el chico integrándose a la guardia del rey.

El rey dio algunas palabras sobre las reglas de la cacería. Se soltó un zorro de hermoso pelaje marrón, que tenía en el cuello un listón rojo, el pobre animal parecía muy asustado y al soltarlo corrió a todo lo que daban sus patas hacia un bosque de altos árboles. Los sabuesos de inmediato se alertaron y comenzaron a ladrar al pobre animal, se le dieron unos minutos para esconderse en el bosque.

El primero que cazará al zorro vivo o muerto obtendría de regalo un hermoso trofeo acabado en oro y un par de anillos de diamante.

El rey fue el primero en salir junto a su invitado el joven Sak, ambos iban con sus escoltas. Después los nobles y finalmente el príncipe Li.

- La huellas del animal van por el este – afirmó el guardia que era guiado por los sabuesos.

Sak y el rey se enfrascaron en la búsqueda unos minutos, el zorro era rápido pero dejaba demasiadas pistas.

- Allá va – gritó uno de los guardias, lo vieron correr a lo lejos y todos fueron tras él.

Todos fueron tras él pensando que ya tenían la recompensa en sus manos.

- Será mejor rodearlo – gritó aparentemente emocionado Sak.

Se dispersaron, en el bosque.

Los guardias de lo escoltaban iban delante de él, de nuevo vieron el listón rojo moverse entre la hierba y sin pensarlo se fueron tras él.

Mientras tanto Sak aprovecho para dirigir su caballo en la dirección contraria, vigilando que ningún guardia lo siguiera. En ese instante el ojiverde le daba las gracias a Yukito por sus lecciones de equitación que daban buenos resultados.

Argumentaría que se perdió entre los árboles al seguir al zorro. Por ahora lo único que deseaba era alejarse de toda esa gente y sentir lo que muchas veces había anhelado, un poco de libertad.

- "Creo que el zorro y yo tenemos mucho en común" – dirigió su caballo hacía la parte más espesa de vegetación. Mientras escuchaba que los gritos se diluían entre el bosque.

Después escucho el canto de los pajarillos, el sonido de las hojas cuando eran sacudidas por el viento cálido.

Bajo del caballo y recorrió un trecho con una caminata tranquila, algunas ardillas subían y bajaban de los árboles, las mariposas revoloteaban de una flor a otra, se apartaba de las plantas con espinas y aquella que parecían peligrosas.

A unos cuantos metros vio correr un río, no muy caudaloso, sólo lo suficiente para dar de beber a algunos animales y a los altísimos árboles, tuvo la tentación de trepar en ellos, pero tenían muy pocas ramas lo suficientemente gruesas para soportar su peso.

Se parecía al bosque que rodeaba su reino. Siguió el cause del pequeño río, tenía unas pocas rocas de colores vivos, sobre todo verdes no pensaba que fueran piedras preciosas, sólo estaban coloreadas por un poco de musgo. Según le había dicho Mitzuki ese musgo servía para preparar una poción para desinfectar y curar heridas graves, recogió algunas, no era mala idea poner en práctica algunas de sus tantas enseñanzas.

Siguió más adelante en busca de las piedras, halando al caballo.

Más adelante se sorprendió al ver al zorro bebiendo agua, se veía muy agitado, el listón rojo estaba levemente rasgado, entonces fijo su mirada en una de las patas, la tenía herida, su pelaje estaba empañado de rojo.

Se acercó con sigilo, pero piso una hoja seca. El zorro asustado por el ruido lo vio y comenzó a retroceder.

- No tengas miedo, no te haré daño – fijo sus ojos en los del zorro, veía su respiración muy agitada.

- Tranquilo – no intentó avanzar, sólo se quedo observándolo tratando de convencerlo.

Luego de un rato recordó el musgo de las piedras y sin acercarse al zorro comenzó a hacer la poción.

El zorro al ver que no estaba tan interesado, comenzó a acercarse con lentitud.

A pesar de que con alegría vio como se acercaba el animal, siguió con su tarea debía apresurarse o llegarían antes de hacer nada.

El zorro se acercó curioso de lo que el chico hacía.

Terminó de hacer la posición que vertió en un pétalo de una flor, ante la atenta mirada del zorro.

Ahora la parte difícil, convencer al animal de ponerlo en su herida.

Sak se acercó al zorro y buscó su mirada – no te haré daño, debes confiar en mí – le susurró y se agacho a su estatura lo más que pudo.

El animal se quedo quieto siempre con la mirada en el chico. Cuando intentó tomarle la pata herida el zorro retrocedió.

- Tranquilo, te curaré – dijo con voz tan suave que el zorro pareció sorprendido por el cambio de voz.

De nuevo se acercó, tomo la pata y comenzó a cubrir la parte herida con la pócima, en un principio le causo dolor por lo que gruño levemente, pero luego fue como si la herida hubiera desaparecido.

Sak terminó su labor y se alejó del animal.

El zorro intentó caminar con sus cuatro paras pero no lo pudo hacer, la pata no estaba totalmente curada.

- Lo lamento, pero aún no aprendo bien – le sonrió al animal y éste le regreso una mirada de agradecimiento.

Se acercó de nuevo, su peludo amigo ya no le tenía miedo. Se quitó una banda que lo distinguía como el príncipe de Dhirtya lo rasgo para obtener una improvisada venda que colocó en su pata.

- Listo – dijo contento con el trabajo que había hecho – puedes irte.

El zorro se movió sus orejas inquieto, escuchaba algo, pero sorprendentemente para Sak, no huyo sólo lo observó como si le avisara que había peligro, pero no entendió. No fue sino hasta que escucho a lo lejos unas voces acercándose y los cascos de los caballos.

Pensó en dejar ir al zorro antes de que llegarán, pero así como estaba de lastimado lo más probable era que no tardarían en encontrarlo de nuevo y entonces no fallarían con las flechas.

Espero, y aunque esperaba que el animal saliera disparado al escuchar acercarse más a los caballos, el animal buscó refugio en sus brazos, como pidiéndole protección. Lo que realmente lo extraño los animales no se comportaban así.

- "¿Por qué no quiere huir?" – pensó, pero su atención se desvió cuando una de aquellas voces finalmente se le hizo conocida.

- Shaoran… - sin duda era él y venía hablando con una mujer. Permaneció en su lugar acariciando el suave pelaje del zorro – "ahora comprendo porque los cazaba, es una piel tan fina, suave, cálida, sobre todo hermosa, pero no es razón suficiente para matar a un ser vivo".

Finalmente vio acercarse a dos caballos blancos.

Pensó que era por los caballos, pero Shaoran le parecía mucho más grande, mucho más imponente, tanto que se comenzó a sentir pequeño.

- Así que ya lo atrapaste – más que un saludo o felicitación era algo parecido a una acusación.

Se limitó a asentir.

Shaoran y su acompañante bajaron de sus caballos, la chica se quedo unos pasos atrás y Li se acercó. Mientras lo hacía el animal comenzaba a inquietarse.

- Tranquilo – le susurró.

- No sabía que tenías experiencia atrapando zorros – mientras se acercaba su rostro se transformaba de nuevo eran esos ojos dulces que conocía.

- Fue porque esta lastimado.

- Y lo curaste, este día si que me has dado sorpresas – toco el vendaje de su peluda pata a lo que el zorro gruño más – creo que no me quiere cerca – le sonrió y regreso al lado de la chica que atenta no se movía.

Sak se levantó y el animal lo siguió.

- Ahora debe reclamar su premio, majestad – por vez primera la escucho hablarle. Era una voz suave, dulce y hermosa.

- Supongo que así debe ser… my lady – no conocía su nombre.

- Ella es lady Haidée, marquesa de Woltrefier.

- Es un placer – tomo la mano enguantada de la chica y la besó con cortesía.

- El placer es todo mío, majestad – al levantar el rostro notó que sus mejillas antes blancas estaban sonrojadas y su mirada absorta en él. Tenía unos hermosos ojos azules, la chica más hermosa que hubiera visto en su vida, con razón llamaba la atención de Shaoran.

Actuando como todo un hombre con ojos, le sonrió de manera cautivadora, casi coqueta. A lo que la chica contestó con una tímida.

- Ahora entiendo porque no me la habías presentado amigo, es una chica muy hermosa – logro sonrojar aún más a la chica.

- Mmrrr… - interrumpió Shaoran – creo que es mejor regresar, estos lugares no son muy seguros, los guardias deben estarlo buscando. Ayudo a la chica a subir a su caballo y luego lo hizo él.

La chica se adelantó.

- Si son tan peligrosos ¿porque vinieron solos? Sin sus guardias – tomo al zorro que se quedo quieto en todo momento, subió con gran agilidad al caballo – acaso ¿deseaban estar solos? – preguntó, si era cierto, estaba molesto, muy molesto.

Shaoran no respondió nada y guío al caballo tras la chica.

De regreso Sak se comporto como un joven interesado en la chica, haciéndole muchas preguntas sobre su vida.

Se enteró de que era la única hija de un marques muy poderoso en el reino Li, educada para ser una de las damas más importantes de la corte, ¿tal vez la princesa?

Al estar cerca de los otros, la chica fue en busca de su padre y del rey para avisar que el zorro había sido capturado.

- Deja de coquetearle – la voz suave de Shaoran había desaparecido, era como un general dando una orden.

- ¿Qué pasa Shaoran? ¿No puedes con un poco de competencia? – dijo retadoramente.

- No es lo que piensas – los guardias que habían buscado por todos lados al príncipe Sak se acercaban rápidamente, se dieron cuenta el porque se la reputación del chico.

- No te preocupes amigo, yo pronto me marcharé y será toda tuya – sentía unas ganas enormes de reclamarle, ¿tan rápido había olvidado a Zafiro? ¿no significó nada él?

El rey también se acercaba a gran velocidad y tras él el resto de los nobles. No quiso seguir hablando y fue a encontrarse con el rey.

- Lo felicito es un cazador estupendo – admiraban la manera en que el zorro se quedaba quieto en las manos del chico.

- Espero que no sea necesario matarlo.

El rey negó – sólo si el que lo caza lo desea así.

El príncipe Sak negó – creo que estará conmigo hasta que se cure y después regresará con su familia. Si no le molesta.

- En lo más mínimo.

Todos emprendieron el camino de regreso. Sak mantenía una plática muy amena con el rey, y no perdió tiempo en investigar a la chica. Según las palabras del rey la más próxima candidata a la corona de princesa, sospecha confirmada.

Esa tarde.

- Mitzuky-san – saludó la reina – siéntese por favor, no sabíamos que vendría.

- Majestad, gracias. Me temo que mi visita no es por placer

-¿Pasa algo malo?

- Supongo que su majestad ya le dio los detalles de la expedición – sus rostro se ensombreció levemente.

- Si, lo lamento mucho.

- Buenos días – saludó el rey entrando. Después de un muy corto descanso después de la cacería.

Ambas damas se levantaron para reverenciarlo y tomar asiento de nuevo.

Uno de los sirvientes del palacio trajo té y los dejaron solos.

- Mitzuky-san ¿qué la trae por aquí? – preguntó el rey finalmente.

- El rey Fujitaka me pidió que viniera, teme una invasión a su reino ya que… - suspiro – su hijo le envió una advertencia.

- Touya – dijo Ieran algo sorprendida, estaba informada de lo que había pasado con el chico.

- Quiere un acuerdo para formar un frente contra el ejército ¿no es cierto? – preguntó Hien.

- Así es.

- Pero no tiene que preocuparse, para invadir su reino primero deben pasar por el nuestro y eso es casi imposible.

- Lo sabe pero… - le entregó una carta que el rey enviaba.

Hien lo leyó en silencio y luego se la dio a su esposa que hizo lo mismo.

- Esta bien, en una semana enviaremos algunas tropas. Por favor dígale a Fujitaka que puede contar con nosotros y no permitiremos que nadie pase nuestras tierras para llegar a ustedes.

- Gracias.

- Como el rey me pide discreción, será mejor no decirle nada a los príncipes ni a la gente por ahora, pero sólo se les ocultará la amenaza, deben saber algo de lo que pasa – Ambas mujeres asintieron.

Hien era diferente a Fujitaka, no era tan sobreprotector con su hijo, por eso lo había dejado enlistarse en el ejército, para que conociera el verdadero valor de una posición. Por su puesto que deseaba lo mejor para su único hijo, pero había cosas que no se le podían ocultar por más tiempo, así que hace algunos meses junto a su madre le revelaron que poseía poderes especiales y comenzaron a enseñarle a usarlos.

Fue desde entonces que Shaoran se sintió con más responsabilidad de tomar su cargo muy enserio, para satisfacción de sus padres.

Después de arreglar ese y otros asuntos de menos importancia Kaho salió de la habitación, bastante cansada. Esto parecía interminable había empezado años atrás pero era eterno, no había tenido una sola noche de sueño tranquilo desde que lograron llevarse al pequeño príncipe Touya.

Por lo menos sabía que este era el principio del fin, después esperaba que hubiera paz y tranquilidad en todo el continente.

Esa noche el príncipe de Dhirtya se dijo muy cansado y no bajo a la cena, dejando un poco intrigada a Tomoyo. Que prefirió obedecer el protocolo y no visitar a un chico a altas horas de la noche.

Esa noche Sak tuvo muchos sueños que difícilmente podría recordar, pero de algo estaba seguro soñó con él y ella. Tonto inconsciente traicionaba lo que deseaba ocultar, quería sentir nada con respecto a Shaoran.

Así que con pocas horas del sueño se levantó cuando ya la luz del sol se filtraba por sus cortinas de seda. Se vistió y dio varias vueltas en la habitación, era enorme y decorada con muebles de maderas finas, sus sábanas y cortinas eran en tonos azules, la habitación tenía una agradable fragancia a madera, como cuando la acaban de cortar. El clima era un poco más frío que en su hogar, pero no le pareció ningún inconveniente, con razón Shaoran en ocasiones se quejaba de que en su reino era cálido.

Shaoran, era un tonto, un verdadero hombre que podía olvidar de un momento a otro algo que para ella significo mucho.

Regreso al pie de su enorme cama, donde estaba un cofre que guardaba sus objetos personales, de él saco el cofrecito de piedras preciosas que Tomoyo le regalo. Lo abrió y vio su reflejo.

"Para que no olvides quien eres" – era lo primero que leía al abrirlo. Ya no contenía las flores frescas que tenían cuando se la regalo, ahora guardaba una de sus propiedades más valiosas, el muñequito que intercambiaron aquella noche. Contenía el par de anillos de diamante, el premio de la cacería y un muñeco, que por supuesto, bautizo como Shaoran su parecido físico era mucho de no ser por el cabello negro.

- Shaoran eres un…

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar que el zorro comenzaba a gemir levemente como si lo llamara, metió el muñeco en el cofrecito y lo guardó y se acercó para atender al zorro. Era como tener a Kero, pero éste si era respetuoso. Revisó sus pata quitando el trozo de tela, para su alegría ya estaba cicatrizando, si que eran efectivos los remedios que le enseñaron, el zorro lamió su mano agradeciéndole. Algo que lo extraño mucho en verdad, según sabía los animales salvajes no hacían eso.

En cuanto estuviera sano lo soltaría.

Escucho que alguien golpeaba su puerta, ya era tarde.

- Majestad, ¿se encuentra bien? – preguntó Tomoyo cuando le abrió la puerta.

- Si – se dio vuelta y camino al balcón que tenía la habitación. Tenía una estupenda vista del reino de Vidya.

- Adelante – Tomoyo cerró la puerta tras ella y se acercó a Sak preocupada.

- ¿Cómo te fue ayer?

- Regular – señaló al zorro que ahora dormía en una cama especialmente para él.

- WAW, muy bien. Pero no veo la razón de tu preocupación – el zorrito se mantuvo quieto.

- Creo que cometí un gran error al venir.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Lady Haidée, marquesa de Woltre… no sé qué. Será la futura princesa Li.

- Lady Haidée ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Todo apunta a ella, el rey desea que su hijo se case lo más pronto posible. Lady Haidée es una joven educada para ser la próxima monarca.

- Es una chica linda.

- ¿Linda? Quisiera verla utilizar una espada, además de la belleza no le veo otra cualidad.

- Dicen que es educada, gentil, delicada, femenina, que sabe hablar, sabe cocinar, es limpia y esta tan sana que puede darle hijos a su esposo.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

- Tengo mis contactos – sonrió su amiga, era muy sociable y le era fácil conseguir información.

- Bueno tiene las mismas cualidades que yo – dijo orgullosa.

- ¿Los mismos? – sí claro.

- Bien, sólo me falta saber cocinar.

- Es fe-me-ni-na. Algo que tú no quieres ni siquiera intentar, para eso debes sentirte mujer.

- ¿Acaso no me viste el día del festival? Puedo serlo si lo quiero – dijo con exceso de confianza.

- Sak, yo recuerdo que participaste en los dardos para ganar los muñecos y eso sólo lo hacen los hombres.

- Una cosa es ser femenina y otra una inútil. Pero ya basta, no quiero hablar de ella o de Shaoran o de nada que tenga que ver con él – dijo frunciendo el ceño, no tenía que importarle ¿cierto?

- ¿Estas… celosa?

- Ja, que graciosa.

- Sak.

- Sólo digo que es linda, como hombre lo reconozco – en realidad a ella no la podía juzgar, no la conocía lo suficiente - Pero definitivamente, EN MI OPINIÓN, no es lo indicado para Shaoran, merece algo… más especial.

- ¿Cómo quién?

- No lo sé, sólo digo que… un momento ya sé para donde vas.

- Sólo acéptalo, Shaoran te gusta.

- Ehh… - su rostro se puso pálido, luego rojo, luego azul y finalmente un sutil sonrojo – esta bien lo acepto, me gusta y mucho, desde ese día.

- No es tan malo aceptarlo.

- Pero él tendrá que casarse con ella y eso me llena de grrrr… y lo peor de todo es que… tienes razón "parece" una excelente chica. No quiero destruir mi amistad con Shaoran por una tontería mía.

- Sak… - de nuevo, lo mismo que había dicho con Yukito.

- Creo que sólo estoy destruyendo la amistad que tenía con Li.

- Pero…

- Creo que me iré antes de lo previsto. ¿Cuándo parte Mitzuki?

- Huirás.

- No, Sak Kinomoto no huye, sólo… evita problemas. ¿Cuándo se marcha?

- ¿Acaso no lo sabías?

- Saber ¿qué?

- Mitzuki partió ayer por la noche.

- Como es que nadie me dijo nada.

- Si hubieras bajado a cenar lo hubieras visto. Ella dijo que no deseaba molestarte.

- No considere eso.

- Sólo venia para hablar con los reyes, luego partió a Dhirtya

Sak se quedo pensativo un buen rato, habían muchas cosas que aclarar.

- Creo que me están ocultando muchas cosas. Mi padre ha actuado muy raro en estos meses, seguro que también lo has notado no es así.

Tomoyo asintió – mi madre esta igual pero no me dice nada aunque le preguntó creo que teme que te lo diga.

- Nos ocultan cosas, estoy seguro.

- Por ahora no creo que sea conveniente regresar al reino, debemos esperar el tiempo que había sido programado y luego partir. Los monarcas pueden ofenderse.

- Supongo que así debe ser. Pero tengo un mal presentimiento, esto esta cada vez más extraño, tal vez Li sepa algo más – dijo reflexionando.

- No permitas que eso afecte tu amistad con Li.

- ¿Acaso te ha dicho algo?

Ella negó - también conmigo se comporta extraño, pero no tengo mucho valor para encararlo - era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar así, con un atisbo de inferioridad.

- Una semana, tengo que quedarme cuatro días más y empecé con el pie izquierdo – dijo con aire melancólico.

- Ese no es el Sak que conozco.

Tanto tiempo esperando salir de su encierro y ahora quería regresar a él y todo por sus… ¿qué era eso que sentía? Cierto, celos.

- Tienes razón disfrutaré de este viaje.

Llamaron a la puerta y Sak salio.

Kian en persona.

- Majestad, el rey me ha enviado para ser su guía si desea recorrer el reino.

- ¿Y las lecciones de la espada?

- En cuanto lo desee.

- Bien, sólo me cambiaré y en un momento estoy con usted.

- Como diga – y se retiro.

- ¿Quién era? – preguntó Tomoyo que había visto todo desde dentro.

- Kian no sé qué, me enseñara a utilizar el regalo de Shaoran.

- Es guapo – sonrió.

- Ò.Ó ¿acaso no piensas en otra cosa?

- ¿Acaso no tienes ojos?

- Pues la verdad no me fije en él.

- Es altísimo, me gustan los chicos altos, cabello oscuro, piel bronceada, mirada gentil… quiero conocerlo – suspiro.

- Tomoyo me sorprendes, no conocía esa parte tuya.

- Je, je. Es lindo.

- ¿Quieres venir?

- ¿Podría?

- Claro.

Se cambiaron y salieron.

Kian los llevo a conocer los alrededores, Tomoyo acertó era un chico amable y servicial. Se comportaba como todo un caballero y contestaba la cascada de preguntas que Sak hacía que eran muchas.

Cabalgaron por el pueblo y algunos lugares cercanos. Observo muchos herreros y mineros, niños muy pequeños ya trabajaban los metales lo mismo que las mujeres que hacían ollas y utensilios de cocina.

Sembraban trigo en algunos campos, pero era muy poco ya que su fuente de sustento era el comercio con metales y piedras preciosas.

Tomoyo hablaba con Kian, sobre los negocios que hacían con los metales y los avances científicos que habían logrado, Sak ya se estaba aburriendo así que seguido de cerca de un guardia, se acercó a un caudaloso río era tan limpio que se podía ver a los peces nadar en él, estaba muy cerca del pueblo.

Sumergió su mirada en las aguas, mientras Tomoyo y Kian hablaban.

Lo único que no le gusto fue estar vigilado y permanentemente rodeado de guardias y que todos lo reverenciaran sin parar, incluso llegaban al extremo de no levantar su cabeza frente a él. Si hubiera podido escaparse como lo había en su reino las cosas serían diferentes.

Terminaron muy cansados y regresaron a cenar y a dormir. Para su suerte o desgracia no vieron en todo el día al príncipe favorito de Sak.

-Seguramente esta con… - gruñó por lo bajo. Tal vez no podía hacer nada al respecto, pero no se iría sin hacer enojar un poco a su amigo.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano Kian lo fue a despertar era hora de las lecciones. La espada era más especial de lo que pensaba. Él no sólo era herrero, tenía un cargo en el ejército y era un hombre de confianza en el reino.

- Adelante.

- Bien majestad, primero debe conocerla no es una espada cualquiera.

Sak la saco de su funda, era la primera vez que lo hacía, y al contemplarla se quedo impresionado.

Era una espada muy ligera, doble filo, no muy larga, ni ancha. Plateada casi toda, la empuñadura era larga y en la unión con el filo estaba grabado el escudo de Dhirtya, en la base del filo un cuarzo triangular con un extraño símbolo.

Cuando la luz del sol la toco, un extraño resplandor dorado la cubrió.

Kian observo a Sak como esperando algo cuando paso.

Pero el príncipe mantuvo la mirada en la espada – Es especial.

- Más de lo que piensa.

- ¿Qué tiene de especial?

- El cuarzo, sólo debe concentrar su energía en él.

- ¿Energía?

- Si, sólo concéntrese.

- ¿Estas seguro que funciona así?

- Es más fácil de lo que piensa, majestad.

Al hacerlo el cuarzo absorbió el resto de la espada, y sólo quedo un talismán.

- Waw. Lo hice, lo hice – dijo emocionado.

Kian sonrió – ahora es toda suya.

Sak salió de su sorpresa - ¿Hace lo mismo la de Shaoran?

- Sí.

- ¿Qué más puede hacer?

- Si me permite enseñarle.

-Adelante.

Las lecciones se extendieron hasta parte de la tarde.

- Príncipe Sak – llamó Tomoyo al acercarse – lo buscaba, debe comer algo es tarde.

Kian se inclinó ante Tomoyo y ella sonrió. Sak rodó los ojos.

- Kian Maturo, ella es Tomoyo Daidouji mi consejera.

- Es un placer my lady – tomo su mano y la beso.

- Es todo mío… el placer – sonrió coquetamente.

- Con su permiso, mañana continuaremos.

- Bien gracias – vio al chico alejarse.

Tomoyo mantuvo su mirada en él hasta que se perdió, tenía sus manos entrelazadas y corazoncitos a su alrededor, además sonrojada.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – Tomoyo suspiro.

- Esta decidido tienes prohibido juntarte con Naruku, esas mañas son contagiosas – sonrió.

- O serán las hormonas, si son esas malditas cosas que te hacen sentir idiota frente al chico que te gusta – recordó a Shaoran – si tan sólo pudiera decírselo. Te aseguro que la marquesita saldría de su mente en menos de lo que canta un gallo… ¿qué opinas Tomoyito?

- Eh… dijiste algo.

- No me escuchaste.

- Lo siento, recordaba las palabras de Kian, es lindo.

Bien ¿quién era esa y dónde estaba Tomoyo?

- Olvídalo, vamos a dentro.

- No te enojes Sak, es sólo que mi madre dice que ya es tiempo de buscar un esposo.

- ¿Esposo?

- Si, ya tengo 17 años y según mi madre es el mejor momento.

- ¿Estas bromeando?

Tomoyo negó – no me quiere imponer a nadie, así que debo buscar a alguien.

- ¿Qué tal Hiraguizawa?

- Es una opción – dijo sin darle mucha importancia

- Si me lo preguntan es una tontería, una ridícula tontería. Eso de casarse.

- Por eso nadie te lo pregunta.

- ¿Para qué? Tener un montón de hijos y ya.

- No digas "de esa agua no he de beber" además te aseguro que ya hay alguien con quien no dudarías en tener muchos hijos.

Sak enrojeció hasta los pies.

En su camino se toparon con la marquesa que iba al lado de Shaoran, ambos hablaban y ni siquiera habían notado su presencia por ir platicando muy amenamente.

Sak paso a ser morado – olvídalo, prefiero comer espinas – siguió mascullando una serie de insultos a la tontería de los matrimonios.

- Majestad – se inclinó la chica cuando por fin los notaron cuando aún caminaban por el pasillo.

- My lady, dichosos los ojos que la observan – tomo su mano y la beso y luego la retuvo más del tiempo necesario.

- Me alegra verlo de nuevo – dijo ella con un sutil sonrojo, cosa que hizo que Tomoyo riera por lo bajo.

- Toda la belleza del reino es poca comparada con la luz de sus ojos, el sol debería esconderse ante su presencia y el cielo avergonzarse de su azul tan opaco comparado con el cielo en sus pupilas – recitó con galantería.

La chica sólo bajo la mirada con timidez.

Shaoran lo observaba sin creer lo que sus ojos le decían, Sak coqueteando.

- Si me permites amigo – sin esperar respuesta tomo la mano de la chica y la colocó en la suya – la guiaré al comedor.

- ¿Qué le pasa?

Tomoyo le sonrió – esta celoso – dijo como si nada y los siguió.

- ¿Qué? – la alcanzo – explícate.

- Amigo no seas ingenuo, Shaoran – le dijo relajadamente, le dio una palmadita y fue tras los otros dos.

¿Celoso? ¿De quién? ¿Por qué? Podría ser que estaba descuidando a Sak por atender a Haiyée y él estaba molesto por eso. Si eso era.

Un momento, un momento Tomoyo estaba actuando raro. Bueno no era muy normal que digamos, pero no se comportaba así fuera de su reino siempre hablaba con propiedad y elegancia.

De nuevo la alcanzo y la detuvo.

- Tomoyo ¿podría hacerte una pregunta?

- Ya la hiciste – rió la chica – esta bien.

- ¿Has estado con mis hermanas y tomado algo que te ofrecieran?

- Mmmm… sí y sí, estuve con las princesas, me ofrecieron un poco de una bebida, pero como estaba deliciosa creo que tome mucha, no sé donde deje la botella. Ahora si me permites voy con Sak.

- Tomoyo, será mejor que vallas a descansar, no te vez bien – tocó su frente – estas ardiendo, por favor ve a descansar.

- ¿En serio? – tocó su frente – es cierto me voy a descansar. Con permiso – Claro que no tenía temperatura, sólo era un pretexto para que vaya a descansar y ahorrarse un ridículo, porque esa bebida era de cuidado.

Esas hermanas suyas se la pagarían, ¿cómo se atrevieron a ofrecerle un "eso" a la siempre recta Tomoyo?

Trato de alcanzar a Sak y Haydée, pero entonces diviso a su hermana Faren que se dirigía al comedor.

- Faren.

- Dime hermanito. ¿Haz visto a Tomoyo?

- Le dieron ya sabes qué a Tomoyo.

- Eh… no claro que no, ¿cómo crees?

- Faren Li.

- Bueno le ofrecimos un poco, sólo para que se soltara un poco y no estuviera tan preocupada, estábamos charlando pero de pronto desapareció y se llevo la botella, la estamos buscando.

- Ya se fue a recostar.

- Se le pasara el efecto en un rato no te preocupes.

- Busca y encuentra esa botella.

- Si hermanito.

- Hermanitas – corrió hasta el comedor.

Se encontró a Sak y Haydée que conversaban muy relajadamente con unas copas en las manos.

- Hola Li – le dijo Sak con una sonrisa.

- Hola ¿qué están bebiendo? – preguntó aterrado.

- Tranquilo, no es alcohol, es sólo agua.

- Menos mal – susurro.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No es nada. Es mejor esperar a los demás, Tomoyo no vendrá se sintió indispuesta.

- ¿En serio? Con razón actuaba tan raro.

A Shaoran le salió una gotita – seguramente.

- "¿Dónde estará la botella?" – pensaba Li. Era muy peligrosa, ya había vivido en carne propia sus efectos, tenía la propiedad de sacar a relucir algunas situaciones o comportamientos escondidos en las personas. No quería ni recordar lo que había hecho bajo sus efectos.

Lo siguientes días eran constantes negociaciones y reuniones, ya no hubo nada divertido en esos días. Su padre le había encargado algunos negocios y ahí estaba resolviéndolos. Su consuelo y preocupación al mismo tiempo, era que Shaoran estaba igual de ocupado y no tenía tanto tiempo para estar con la marquesita.

Fue por las reuniones que se enteró de muchas cosas de las que no tenía conocimiento como las invasiones del ejército negro a los reinos vecinos, pero no se les dijo nada de la posible guerra.

Shaoran le parecía tan distante que no trato de acercarse a él, salía de las reuniones con un rostro lleno de estrés, deseaba que confiara en él como lo hacía antes, pero ahora sólo lo veía sufrir. Se había dicho a sí mismo que no intervendría si Li no le pedía ayuda, debía confiar en él y en sus decisiones, tal vez era lo más conveniente para él y para su reino.

No cuestionarlo, aunque deseaba hacerlo, no deseaba perder su amistad.

Como le enseñaron, encima de uno mismo estaba el reino, por encima de todo.

Tener que colocar en su rostro falsas sonrisas, y permanecer en un lugar al que deseaban salir huyendo, era demasiado para Sak. Él que siempre había sido rebelde, esa vida no le agradaba en lo más mínimo pero lo soporto.

Extrañaba su reino a pesar de su encierro, sí allá tenía 5 guardias, aquí eran 10 o más sobre todo por su fama de mal comportamiento, extrañaba a sus amigos Yamazaki, Chihau, Rika, a su padre, a Yukito, incluso a los guardias.

Una tarde salió del palacio, como siempre escoltado y dejo libre al zorro que corrió libremente. Durante unos instantes deseo ser como él, tan libre como aquel animalito, le tomo cariño, era obediente y parecía entenderlo sólo con la mirada. Antes de perderse en el bosque el animalito se detuvo y Sak juraría que le agradeció con la mirada.

- "Algún día seré igual de libre como tu" – pensó luego regresaron.

Después de casi una semana en Vidya, agradecieron a los monarcas las atenciones y se despidieron de la corte.

Ese día fue hasta el carruaje que vio a Li, listo para marcharse.

Subieron y por mucho tiempo reino el silencio dentro.

Shaoran tenía la mirada perdida en el paisaje al marcharse, Sak lo mismo, solo que en ocasiones lo veía disimuladamente, pero su rostro iba muy serio.

Llegó la noche de aquel día, las frases intercambiadas eran lo estrictamente necesario.

La noche anterior Sak no pudo dormir con muchas cosas en la mente. Así que se quedo dormido en el carruaje a medio día, sus ojos se cerraron sin darse cuenta y su cabeza quedo apoyada en el hombro de Tomoyo.

- ¿Esta bien? – Le preocupo que su amigo durmiera a esas horas.

- Si, es sólo que no ha podido dormir bien.

- ¿Esta enfermo? – preguntó con genuina preocupación, y de nuevo regresaban aquellos ojos comprensivos que conocía Tomoyo.

- No, es sólo que esta muy preocupado, por las invasiones. La verdad es que sabíamos muy poco de eso.

Li la observó, luego bajo la mirada y vio a su amigo dormir en el hombro de su amiga.

- ¿Puedo confiar en ti Tomoyo?

- Sólo si lo deseas.

- Todos los reinos temen una guerra, nos preparamos para defendernos, pero nadie de los pueblos debe saber o se causará un pánico general – regreso su mirada a los paisajes ya más lejanos de su reino.

- Creo que no es lo correcto.

- ¿No lo es?

- En mi opinión, subestiman a la gente de los reinos, si se les avisara estarían más preparados en caso de que algo suceda y apreciarían su sinceridad.

- No lo creo así, es posible que vivan con miedo y que comiencen a tener pánico de todo cuanto ven. Una vida pensando en que en cualquier momento pueden ser atacados no es vida.

- Pero si lo saben, sabrán que hacer en caso de que la guerra comience y estarán más alerta de lo que pasa a su alrededor. Pueden ser de gran ayuda.

- Esta discusión la hemos tenido ya muchas veces con los reinos vecinos y aún no hay acuerdos, no debemos separarnos y tomar una decisión diferente, si una amenaza de ese tamaño nos acecha es mejor estar de acuerdo.

- Tal vez tengan razón.

- Por ahora es lo mejor, pero no debe mantenerse en secreto.

- El reino del norte, los Hiraguizawa dicen que es mejor no hacerlo y evitar que poblaciones enteras emigren ante una amenaza así.

- Tal vez.

La noche llegó, cruzaban un espeso bosque.

Todos los guardias iban tranquilos, pero en cuanto el camino los llevó a cruzar entre dos montañas, ocurrió lo que nadie esperaba.

- ¿Qué pasa? – despertó Sak al escuchar golpes que azotaban el carruaje.

Li estaba asomado por la ventana con la mano en su espada, tratando de ver quienes los atacaban. Era como si hubiera una lluvia de piedras.

Muy levemente la luna menguante alumbraba su camino.

Wey daba instrucciones de que los soldados se colocaran en una posición diferente.

- Estamos siendo atacados – comprendió Tomoyo.

La lluvia pareció detenerse, unos metros más adelante el carruaje se detuvo.

-Wey, ¿qué pasa? - salió Shaoran.

Sak quiso salir pero Tomoyo lo detuvo – tranquilo debemos esperar.

- Hay troncos en el camino – informó Wey, unos soldados se apresuraban a retirarlos. El bosque era tan espeso que el camino apenas se podía observar, simplemente no podía tomar otro camino porque había demasiados árboles y plantas que lo obstaculizaban.

Sak se asomo por la ventana y pudo ver a Wey y a Li hablar y buscar en los árboles sin lograr ver nada.

- Si es un ataque, quédate aquí – le dijo a Tomoyo sin esperar respuesta y fue donde estaba Shaoran.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó al alcanzarlos.

Pero no le pudieron contestar – señor – llegó Kian ante Shaoran – los caballos, faltan caballos.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Cuando regresamos de quitar los troncos, sus caballos no estaban – otros soldados se acercaron para confirmárselos.

- Es una trampa, es mejor irnos de aquí cuanto antes – dijo Wey tomando el control de la situación – oigan lo que oigan no salgan del carruaje, nosotros nos encargaremos.

Shaoran asintió y ambos subieron al carruaje.

- Apresuren el paso – ordenó Wey.

Dentro las miradas eran preocupadas, Sak de un lado y Shaoran del otro observaban la oscuridad en alertas de cualquier movimiento entre la oscuridad.

No faltaba mucho para salir del peligroso lugar. Trataron de relajarse y Tomoyo trato de iniciar una conversación, se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

- Y… ¿cuándo regresarás Shaoran?

- Lo más pronto posible – contestó moviéndose inquieto en su asiento. Con un muy mal presentimiento.

- Claro, hay alguien que lo espera con impaciencia – Sak torció los labios.

- La verdad es que…

De pronto se escuchó un fuerte silbido de entre los árboles.

En ese momento se escucharon más ruidos de cascos de caballos.

Fueron rodeados por varios hombres a caballo, que sin dudar comenzaron a atacar a los soldados con potentes ataques de espada. El sonido del metal chocando hizo sobresaltarse a Sak. Tomoyo sentía su pecho palpitar con gran intensidad, jamás había vivido algo parecido.

- AL CARRUAJE – fue la siguiente orden en voz de un hombre.

Escucharon como en el techo del carruaje varias pisadas que se movían y luego el carruaje empezó a vibrar más y su trayectoria iba casi en zigzag.

Shaoran no espero más y sacó su espada

– No salgan – ordenó antes de salir por la ventana y subir al techo.

Por lo poco que podía ver, eran hombres de gran tamaño que atacaban a los soldados, otros a caballo peleaban contra los soldados.

- ¿Qué quieren señores? – dijo para llamar la atención de los hombres que sobre el techo del carruaje amenazaban al conductor.

Ambos se voltearon y sonrieron con malicia, se pararon sobre toldo del carruaje con un poco de dificultad por la velocidad que llevaba y sacaron dos relucientes espadas muy anchas. Si perder tiempo se lanzaron contra el chico, pero su fuerza era superada por aquellos mastodontes.

Sak y Tomoyo estaban sólo escuchando los estruendosos ruidos a su alrededor. Pero al escuchar a Shaoran afuera, Sak sintió correr algo frío en su cuerpo, y sin pensarlo dos veces, sacó el talismán que contenía su espada y la invocó ante la mirada sorprendida de Tomoyo.

- Sak, no lo hagas – dijo con miedo.

- No permitiré que les pase nada – sintió la adrenalina correr por todos su cuerpo.

Abrió la puerta del carruaje – todo estará bien – le sonrió antes de trepar por la puerta y llegar con Li.

Lo vio en plena pelea, apenas pudo encontrar un poco de equilibrio y se unió a la lucha, aliviándole un poco la carga a Shaoran.

- Te dije que te quedarás dentro – lo regaño Shaoran.

- Y desde cuando te obedezco – sonrió Sak.

Los cuatro peleaban, los hombres tenían una gran fuerza y eran enormes, contrario a los príncipes que eran más pequeños pero más hábiles, lo que les impedía mantener una buena pelea era que el espacio era muy reducido. No tardaron mucho peleando cuando uno de ellos que iba en un caballo se interpuso y evito que siguieran avanzando los caballos que alaban el carruaje.

- ALTO – la pelea se detuvo a la orden del hombre, los otros dos pararon de inmediato. Seguramente era el jefe, su figura era enorme y parecía tener barba, la oscuridad de la noche no permitía ver los detalles.

Después de entre las sombras de los grandes árboles salieron más hombres iguales a ellos, tomando a algunos guardias como rehenes.

Con la espada en la mano, Shaoran y Sak se pusieron de espaldas,

- Si no quieren que sus amigos sufran las consecuencias será mejor que cooperen – advirtió el hombre con voz grave y con claras intenciones de cumplir su amenaza.

Se quedaron quietos, sin hacer nada por unos segundos. Shaoran vio a Wey semiconciente, ensangrentado en los brazos de uno de ellos, temió lo peor. Pero trato de tener sangre fría.

Atrás venía Kian a caballo, aparentemente estaba bien, había resistido.

Los hombres se acercaron sonriendo. El conductor del carruaje se quedo quieto.

- Busquen bien, son de la realeza deben tener muchas riquezas.

- No es posible – escucho decir a Shaoran – se supone que nadie sabía la ruta de regreso.

- Eso piensas tu – se acercó el jefe – nosotros lo sabíamos muy bien.

- ¿Quiénes son? – se supone que en esa parte del bosque no había ningún pueblo cerca o algún grupo rebelde, no debía haber nada.

- Eso no importa. Quítenles las armas – con renuencia las entregaron.

- Miran nada más que linda sorpresa – dijo un hombre que bajaba a Tomoyo del carruaje – una linda dama.

- Ya tenemos con qué divertirnos – sonrió un hombre con mirada lujuriosa. Tomoyo lo observó y sintió horror, pero lo disimulo no les daría el gusto de verla llena de pánico.

Sak y Shaoran apretaron los puños.

- Acá hay oro – gritó muy feliz otro que traía un cofre con monedas de oro.

- Llévenselo, y déjenos en paz – dijo Sak.

- Claro que no, hicimos un trato y ustedes no saldrán vivos de aquí.

- ¿Quiénes les informaron? – reclamó saber Shaoran, no podía creerlo pero todo indicaba que había un traidor en alguno de los reinos.

- Eso no es importante ahora.

Tenía que pensar rápido, mientras los ladrones admiraban el oro. Las miradas de Shaoran y Sak se cruzaron y asintieron. Shaoran buscó la mirada de Kiang y le hizo algunas señas discretas.

Pero el jefe de aquellos hombres no era tonto – No lo piensen – gruño y dirigió su caballo hacia Tomoyo.

Sin poder esperar más, Sak gritó.

- YA – ahora fue su turno.

El cochero a quien nadie había hecho caso, sacó una daga y con ella hirió los pies de los hombres sobre el carruaje, mientras sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Kian invocaba un hechizo que golpeo a los hombres que admiraban el oro.

Shaoran brincó junto a Tomoyo y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Tomoyo dio un severo codazo a su captor, Shaoran se sorprendió pero luego sólo tuvo que rematarlo.

- Sube – Tomoyo obedeció y subió al carruaje mientras afuera los guardias aprovechaban el desconcierto de los hombres.

- MATENLOS – gritó con furia. Trato de irse contra Sak que parecía ser el más débil de todos para tomarlo como rehen, logró tomarlo del cuello cuando estaba de espaldas peleando, pero para su sorpresa se dio vuelta y logro pegarle un buen puño en el estomago.

Shaoran se dirigió con Wey, lo liberó y lo llevo al carruaje. Los demás soldados comenzaron a pelear, ahora mucho mejor ya estando en la tierra.

- ¡Vamonos! – ordenó Shaoran.

El cochero aprovecho la distracción para comenzar a avanzar.

Sak y Shaoran se apresuraron a dejar inconcientes a los hombres más cercanos.

Dejando atrás a los caballos, todos comenzaron a dirigirse al carruaje y trepando algunos, mientras otros con una mano peleaban y con otra se sostenían para no caer.

El jefe se quedo parado – LOS ATRAPAREMOS – gritó a todo pulmón, vieron como todos los hombres se levantaban y se perdían de nuevo en los altos árboles.

Siguieron adelante, al revisar a los guardias para su alivio todos estaba ahí, muchos muy lastimados, con pocos caballos, pero vivos.

Siguieron su camino como una hora más, en los que los más heridos viajaban dentro con Wey, Tomoyo y Sak como enfermeros y fuera los menos enfermos con Li y Kian. Con sólo seis caballos, sabían que no podrían llegar muy lejos así y aún faltaba para llegar al pueblo más cercano.

Sak después de asegurarse de que Wey estaba bien, salió por la ventana y trepo al techo del carruaje al notar que disminuían su velocidad.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? A este paso nos encontraran pronto y los hombres de abajo están muy heridos.

- Debemos separarnos, enviar adelante en el carruaje a los más heridos y los otros tomar otra ruta.

- Bien, Tomoyo también debe irse no podemos exponerla – apoyo Sak.

- Irás con ellos – ordenó Shaoran.

- ¿Qué? No lo haré. Abajo hay 5 hombres muy mal heridos que si no se les atiende lo más pronto posible pueden morir y los caballos no pueden llevar tanto peso.

- Eres un príncipe, tu persona es muy importante para tu reino.

- No olvides que estamos en la misma situación. Así que debemos pensar en ellos.

Con el desacuerdo de Li, se detuvieron un momento para organizar todo.

Tomoyo también protesto – esos hombre pueden matarlos.

- Escucha Tomoyo, no quiero que nos esperen en el siguiente pueblo es peligroso, pueden atacarlos tomaremos otra ruta y llegaremos algunos días después, pero llegaremos ¿entiendes? No quiero que se detengan – ordeno Shaoran a los hombres que los acompañarían.

- Si señor.

- Los demás seguiremos a pie para despistar al enemigo – Sak estaba preocupado.

- Tomoyo cuídate por favor y hagas lo que hagas no regreses ¿entiendes?

Ella asintió – prométeme que estarás bien – estaba muy preocupado por Sak, con su condición era difícil no hacerlo.

- Te lo prometo – no estaba seguro de poder cumplirlo.

Shaoran se acercó a ellos – por favor Tomoyo cuídense mucho, deben llegar lo antes posible – sus mirada respaldaba su preocupación.

- Si.

El carruaje partió llevando 5 heridos de gravedad, el conductor, Tomoyo y tres guardias de los más preparados, tomarían la ruta más corta cambiando la ruta programada para no ser presas de un nuevo ataque, un guardia iba atrás y con ramas de árboles borraban las huellas de los cascos de los caballos.

10 hombres se quedaron para despistar.

Escucharon al carruaje perderse en la oscuridad, aún faltaba para el amanecer. A medida que caminaban dejaban huellas falsas como si el carruaje y los caballos fueran en otra dirección.

No habían caminado ni dos horas cuando a lo lejos escucharon los caballos acercarse, eran sólo diez hombres y los ladrones eran muchos, así que hicieron lo único que podían.

Dispersarse.

Si permanecían juntos, podrían emboscarlos, dispersos alguno tendría la posibilidad de buscar ayuda.

Con grupos de tres hombres y uno de cuatro, quedaron de verse en la aldea más próxima que estaba a un día de ese lugar, y si no llegaban su deber era tratar de llegar a uno de los dos reinos a buscar ayuda.

Así se separaron, Shaoran, Sak, Wey y Kian se internaron en el bosque.

_·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·_

Hola ¿Qué tal?

Aquí empiezan las aventuras, en un viaje de vuelta a su reino encontrarán muchas revelaciones.

HiKaRi-09

junipersun

yuuko-hime

damari

Gracias por sus reviews, me encantan sus comentarios y por supuesto que los tomo en cuenta, snif me siento feliz.

En el siguiente capítulo, la invasión a Dhirtya comenzó, Touya cumple su palabra y encuentra a su padre.


	9. Secretos

**Espejos del alma**

Por Yoali Iizax Luin

_·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·_

Capítulo 9: Secretos

Estaban cansados y un poco hambrientos habían caminado por horas, buscaban un lugar seguro para dormir. Se internaron más en el oscuro bosque tropezando constantemente con ramas Sak se sentía ya muy cansado, no estaba acostumbrado a grandes caminatas, lo que Li parecía soportar mejor, el entrenamiento del ejército era muy riguroso y eso le servía.

Parecía que no tardaría en amanecer pues estaba muy oscuro, cuando a pesar de estar en lo más profundo del bosque escucharon el galope de varios caballos.

- Tenemos que escondernos – comenzaron a correr a todo lo que daban sus pies.

Shaoran y Wey siempre adelante y Kian y Sak atrás tratando de seguirles el paso.

Sak ahogo un gritó cuando al pasar cerca de una planta con espinas, su ropa se rasgo y su pie comenzó a sangrar. Se detuvo de súbito ante la mirada preocupada de Kian.

Se rasgo una parte de su camisa y rápidamente se hizo un vendaje.

- Si notan mi sangre estaremos perdidos – comentaba mientras terminaba – por favor no se los digas, no es necesario – Kian asintió no muy convencido.

Luego corrieron más para alcanzar a Shaoran y a Wey.

Después de algunos minutos.

- Van por allá – escucho no muy lejos el galopar de los caballos acercándose cada vez más.

- Estan cerca – se alarmó Sak, se escuchaban cada vez más cercanos.

- No hay opción – dijo Li, debemos trepar a los árboles, siguieron corriendo hasta que encontraron una extraña planta.

Li tomo algunas hojas – rápido úntelas en su cuerpo ocultará su olor.

Era una hierba muy olorosa, lo hicieron rápidamente.

- Ahora quiero que cada uno trepe a un árbol lo más alto que pueda y que se quede quieto, no mueva ni un músculo, trepen a estos árboles – señaló uno muy alto y con ramas anchas y llenas de hojas. Los insectos no se acercan a ellos, así que no habrá motivo para moverse.

- No bajen por ningún motivo, hasta que amanezca si no hay nadie nos encontraremos aquí. ¿Entienden?

- Sí.

En ese momento Sak se sintió muy orgulloso de su amigo, estaba muy bien entrenado. Buscó un árbol igual, era muy alto y con agilidad subió a él. Vio como los otros subían a otros y se quedaban quietos, ubico entonces a todos.

Revisó su pierna que comenzaba a doler horrores, palpando se dio cuenta que sangraba abundantemente, rasgo rápidamente otro pedazo de tela tratando de no hacer ruido y la colocó sobre la primera, la herida era más grande de lo que esperaba.

Se volvió a quedar quieto no escucho nada por un buen rato, sentía un gran cansancio y muchas ganas de dormir, se acomodó tratando de hacerlo cerró los ojos, rezando porque Tomoyo llegara con bien al reino, hasta que de pronto de nuevo los cascos de los caballos.

- Se fueron por allá – escucho a unos hombres.

- Sangre – dijo otro cuya voz estaba muy cerca.

Tembló de miedo, por lo que se escuchaba eran más de 15 ladrones, armados y con antorchas, revisaban las copas de los árboles.

Por su culpa los encontrarían.

- Allá hay uno – con horror vio que descubrieron a Shaoran, él saltó y comenzó a pelear con ellos.

Pero era inútil 20 contra uno.

No pensó más y bajo de un brinco que le provocó un enorme dolor, corrió hacia donde Shaoran peleaba.

Pero el dolor de su pierna era insoportable, no pudo más y cayo sin poder mover la pierna.

- SHAORAN, NOOOOO – gritó a todo pulmón.

Despertó de un sobresalto, con el corazón golpeando muy fuerte en su pecho.

Los primeros rayos del sol daban a su rostro, no había señales de los ladrones lo que si le dolía era la herida, la reviso y vio que no era muy grande, pero era bastante molesta para caminar.

Buscó a los demás y con alivio los vio dormir en sus lugares, incluso Shaoran. Decidió dejarlos un poco más, la noche anterior había sido muy difícil. Recordó a Tomoyo y a los guardias heridos rogando por su bienestar.

El siguiente en despertar fue Li, que bajo y comenzó a buscar a los demás. Todos se reunieron y siguieron caminando.

Pronto los estómagos comenzaron a reclamar comida, con entrenamientos de supervivencia sabían que frutas podían comer y cuales eran venenosas lo mismo que algunos hongos.

Pero les consiguió dar una buena sed.

Buscaron y encontraron un río en donde por fin bebieron agua hasta entonces casi nadie hablaba estaban muy cansados para eso.

Al ver el agua, se refrescaron y descansaron unos momentos. Mientras Sak fue río arriba en busca de las piedras con musgo para hacerse la pócima para curar heridas, tuvo que caminar varios metros para encontrar sólo dos, decidió no alejarse demasiado y la preparó lejos de la vista de los demás.

Le causo mucho dolor quitarse los pedazos de tela, el ardor aumento al lavarse la herida y ponerse la pócima y por fin disminuyó después de unos segundos, eso quería decir una cosa, funcionaba. No era tanta como necesitaba pero si lo suficiente para detener la hemorragia.

Rasgo otro pedazo de camisa para ponérsela.

- Así que eso ocultabas – lo vio acercándose a él.

- No es nada – cubrió la herida.

Shaoran le quito la mano y comenzó a revisarla – no es grande pero fue hecha con una planta venenosa…

- Que no deja que cicatrice tan fácilmente, eso lo sé Li.

Shaoran ignoró el hecho de haberlo llamado por su apellido – veo que también sabes de pociones pero no lo suficiente, para esta clase de herida no servirá por mucho, sólo detendrá la hemorragia, tenemos que buscar otra planta o ir a un doctor – lo dijo en una forma tan fría que Sak retiró su pie de él.

- Lo sé Li, no soy idiota – siguió con el vendaje.

Shaoran se alejó sin decir nada lo que realmente le dolió a Sak ¿qué les pasaba?, minutos después se reunió con los demás.

Shaoran se fue por un buen rato y regreso con unas cosas raras, en forma de ocho a las que les quitó el relleno de semillas, las lavo con cuidado, las dejó un rato al sol y las lleno de agua.

Cuando ya todos habían descansado.

Anunció Li – vamos a ir al pueblo más cercano, si tenemos suerte encontraremos a los demás.

Nadie protestó, aunque Sak deseaba hacerlo se sentía débil para hacerlo.

Caminaron por algunos días en ese lugar, no podían quejarse demasiado, parecía que nadie los seguía, había varias plantas y frutillas que comer y tenían agua.

Sak, había podido conseguir más piedras con musgo que preparaba para su herida, sin que nadie más que Li lo supiera. Se le veía muy pálido, estaba muy débil por la herida, pero tenía la seguridad de que no se infectaría. Wey y Kian con los entrenamientos eran mucho más resistentes a las condiciones difíciles.

Li estaba seguro que faltaba poco y en realidad estaba muy preocupado, ahora se turnaban en ayudar a Sak que estaba muy débil y pasaba de la conciencia a la inconciencia. Aunque no lo deseara Wey y Kian lo supieron. Apresuraban el paso y cuando podían lo llevaban entre los tres, no se habían detenido ni siquiera a tomar un descanso, faltaba muy poco.

En ese momento lo llevaba Shaoran y Sak comenzaba a alucinar, susurraba cosas sin sentido.

Vieron a lo lejos las casas del pueblo y Kian corrió a preguntar por un médico. Le dieron la ubicación y llevaron a Sak con él.

- ¿Quién es el enfermo? – salió una enfermera a recibirlos.

- Él – llevaron el cuerpo ya inconciente a una habitación, al entrar el doctor ellos salieron.

- Creo que debes buscar a los demás – Shaoran mandó al Kian a buscarlos esperando encontrarlos. Alguno de los grupos debió haber llegado y buscado ayuda.

Paso la tarde en ese lugar, Wey le llevó un poco de comida, Kian regreso con la noticia de que pasaron por ese lugar pero todos se habían marchado ya. Al parecer ellos se habían demorado bastante.

Shaoran mando a buscar una posada para pasar la noche.

- ¿Cómo esta? – después de algunas horas salió el doctor bastante cansado.

- Bien, fue justo a tiempo unas horas más y ya no lo contaría, perdió mucha sangre. Ahora necesita descansar, pasará esta noche aquí mañana por la tarde podrá salir, ahora esta con suero.

- ¿Puedo entrar?

- Claro – ambos hombres entraron, al entrar vio que a pesar de su fachada vieja, estaba muy limpia por dentro, en una cama no muy grande estaba el cuerpo de Sak, que parecía aferrarse a la vida. Su rostro de veía tenso, sus parpados fuertemente cerrados, parecía tener pesadillas.

- Me alegra que estés bien amigo – paso la mano en su frente y sintió un gran alivio en su corazón, por un momento sintió que lo perdía. El más grande amigo por fin esa noche dormiría tranquilo.

Luego se dirigió al doctor - ¿Vinieron algunos soldados a curarse?

- Si señor, varios. Pero no era nada grave y pronto se marcharon parecían tener prisa.

- Bien, gracias por todo mañana vendré – Depósito varias monedas de oro en su mano, las que había tomado del carruaje.

Fueron a la posada sin decir sus títulos, no los reconocieron por las ropas ya que estaban demasiado maltratadas. No les convenía decir sus nombres ya que los ladrones podrían escucharlo.

Al día siguiente el Kian y Wey se fueron a buscar a alguien que les de provisiones para el viaje y algunos caballos.

Mientras Shaoran iba a recoger a su amigo.

La enfermera lo vio y saludo – ya viene por su amiga – dijo con una sonrisa.

- No, vengo por mi amigo, creo que me confunde ayer traje a un chico.

- Con una herida en el pie, inconciente, ¿cierto?

Él sintió – es una chica.

- Se equivoca –dijo con total convencimiento.

- Sus ropas estaban muy maltratadas y sucias tuvimos que cambiarla. Para llevársela tendrá que esperar a que despierte – sin ánimo de explicar nada, la enfermera sólo dio las instrucciones necesarias, se alejo a atender a otra persona que llegaba con algunas heridas graves.

Shaoran se quedo pensativo.

- ¿Una mujer? - se sentó sintiéndose confundido – eso es imposible. Debe haber una confusión.

Como si tuvieran alguna clase de conexión, dentro de la habitación ella despertaba, se sentía mucho mejor y levanto se dio cuenta de que estaba en un especie de hospital, su brazo le dolía y tenía una sonda conectada.

Se levantó y se vio a sí misma vestida de mujer.

- Pero ¿Qué…? - detuvo sus palabras antes de que alguien la oyera, tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes, no debía permitir que alguien lo supiera.

Busco torpemente algo en la pequeña habitación y no encontró nada, vio un bote de basura y reconoció sus ropas maltratadas, en un segundo se las puso no quería pensar quien la había cambiado. Pero estaba segura de que Shaoran no fue, suspiró aliviada.

Sacó la cabeza y al no ver a nadie en el pasillo, salió a hurtadillas esperando que no lo vieran.

Se asomó en una esquina y vio a Shaoran sentado con las manos en la cabeza, tragó en seco.

- "No lo sabe, no lo sabe" – se convencía, esperaba que el doctor no hubiera abierto la boca. Si lo había hecho, era seguro que mandaría a cortarle la lengua.

Por ahora no tenía de otra más que presentarse frente a él.

- Shaoran – trato de hacer su voz muy ronca.

- Sak – se levantó de inmediato, alegre de verlo mejor - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Mejor, ¿nos vamos?

- Sí – no, la enfermera debió equivocarse y confundirlo con otro paciente.

Por fortuna para Sak, el paciente que llego minutos antes necesitaba toda la ayuda posible por lo que nadie le presto atención al salir.

Caminaron por las solitarias calles del pueblito, con mucho silencio entre ambos. Sak aún sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, estaba muy débil, pero lo disimilo.

Entraron a la posada – es mejor tener preparado todo, Wey y Kian vendrán por nosotros en unos momentos fueron por caballos y provisiones, partiremos esta noche para llegar a Vidya lo más pronto posible – comentó Shaoran que actuaba de lo más natural.

- Esta bien.

Caminaban por la calle principal para dirigirse a donde se habían quedado de ver, ambos metidos en sus pensamientos.

- "No lo sabe, que bien me estaba preocupando en verdad. Si lo supiera ya me lo hubiera reclamado ¿cierto?" – pensaba angustiado Sak.

Escucharon gritar a algunas personas del pueblo, lo siguiente que supieron es que estaban rodeados por hombres que sin darles tiempo de nada los atraparon, ataron y se los llevaron con ellos.

Estaban demasiado cansados para dar una buena batalla.

_·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·_

Tomoyo estaba muy cansada después de varios días en el carruaje, cuidando enfermos.

Llegaron a un lugar donde se hospedaron y gracias a un poco de dinero que tenían pudieron curar a algunos enfermos y comprar provisiones para el viaje. Siempre esperando que los demás los alcanzaran pero eso no sucedió.

Algunos días después llegaron al palacio. Fueron recibidos por Yukito en persona.

- Alto – escuchó fuera del carruaje y al asomarse puedo ver a Yukito que hablaba con el conductor, el semblante siempre calmado de Yukito paso a uno de verdadera sorpresa. Se sintió aliviada por un segundo, dentro del carruaje varios soldados se ayudaban entre ellos para aguantar el viaje.

La puerta del carruaje se abrió y vio a Yukio asomarse - ¿estan bien?

- Si – susurraron varios, le dirigió una mirada preocupada a ella y luego cerró la puerta, el carruaje se puso en marcha y por fin Tomoyo se quedo más tranquila.

La bajaron del carruaje y Yukito la llevó ante la presencia del rey Fujitaka tenía una expresión casi lúgubre.

- Tomoyo – antes de que nadie pronunciara palabra llegó Sonomi a estrechar en sus brazos a su maltratada hija.

- Estoy bien madre, tranquila – dijo con calma, su madre asintió y caminaron para llegar frente a Fujitaka.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde esta Sak? – su fuerte voz resonó en toda la habitación, sólo estaban Yukito, Sonomi, el rey y Tomoyo. Pero lo que la alteró un poco era la ira en que preguntó, el reproche, era casi como si la estuviera culpando. A todos sorprendió.

Sonomi abrió la boca para protestar pero Tomoyo le apretó la mano y con la mirada le dijo que no lo hiciera.

- Lo lamento – se apresuró a decir suspirando - ¿cómo estas Tomoyo?

Por primera vez Tomoyo sintió algo de temor por ese hombre – Nos emboscaron… - relato todo con los detalles escalofriantes, a medida que o hacía parecía vivirlo de nuevo – Li me dijo que debemos estar preparados – terminó de decir.

Sólo el silencio siguió al relato de Tomoyo, las miradas pasaban de asombro a la preocupación.

- Sak dijo que llegaría aquí cuanto antes, no debe tardar en hacerlo.

- Tenemos que formar un equipo para buscarlos – dijo el rey.

- Eso es exactamente lo que no debe hacer – dijo Tomoyo levantando la voz ante la admiración de su madre.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó su progenitora antes que el rey, extrañada de la actitud de su hija.

- Eso es probablemente lo que están deseando, por eso querían al príncipe, así dividirían las fuerzas del reno y les será más fácil atacarnos.

- ¿Quién te ha dado la autorización para opinar? – el rey tenía una mirada furiosa que intimido a Tomoyo – Esa es una decisión mía.

Tomoyo se quedo sin poder decir nada, aunque lo deseara – Sak dijo que regresaría y creo que lo hará.

- Yukito, prepara todo, mañana al amanecer partiremos en su búsqueda.

- Su majestad – Yukito se inclinó y se dispuso a cumplir la orden.

Por otro lado el rey estaba más que enojado, porque dejo ir a su hija a ese tonto viaje, no dudaba que Li la protegería pero… perdió un hijo no deseaba que pasara de nuevo.

Luego ocupo su mente en arreglar todo para el día siguiente, no servía de nada preocuparse, ocuparse era mejor.

Tomoyo salió del lugar sin decir nada más.

Al entrar a su habitación era seguida por su madre – Debes comprenderlo, no desea que nada malo le pase a Sak – lo justifico su madre.

- Lo comprendo madre, pero el reino esta en peligro y si se dividen no habrá reino al que deba llegar Sak.

- Tal vez – dijo su madre – ahora descansa.

Tomoyo tomo un baño y comió, también durmió un rato. Ya era tarde cuando bajo a ver el estado de los soldados, con gran asombro vio como muchos se preparaban para salir, el rey pensaba cumplir su palabra.

Gritos, gritos por todos lados. Guardias corriendo hacia la entrada del palacio. Tomoyo sintió que todo paso muy rápido, estaba por subir a su habitación cuando escucho muchos gritos y luego todos corrían, los soldados hacia las puertas principales y las mujeres y niños hacia dentro.

- Por acá – escuchó decir a un guardia que guiaba a las mujeres y niños, siendo casi arrastrada entre la multitud la guiaron hacia una especie de refugio – Aquí señorita – le dijo un guardia.

- ¿Qué pasa? – salió por fin de su asombro.

- Nos atacan, debe irse – indicaba un túnel que llevaba a la salida del palacio, una especie de salida de emergencia.

Tomoyo se sintió horrible al ver las caras asustadas de los niños y mujeres que con lágrimas en los ojos corrían por el túnel, unas clamaban el nombre de sus esposos o sus hijos. No pudo seguir en ese lugar debía llegar donde estaba su madre, esquivando algunos soldados que iban ya formados para la pelea se escurrió hasta llegar y entrar a uno de los salones principales al ser reconocida por los guardias que lo custodiaban.

Aún no había visto a ningún enemigo, pero tenía un horrible presentimiento. En la sala había algunos miembros de la corte, hablaban con preocupación y otros estaba más calmados, con la mirada busco a su madre y no la encontró, siguió a la sala principal y la vio, estaba muy angustiada y la abrazo fuertemente.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si madre, debes salir de aquí.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Sonomi simplemente no entendía nada.

- Es el ejército negro, no pensé que llegaran tan pronto.

En ese instante entraban el rey seguido de una gran cantidad de soldados con Yukito a la cabeza.

- Escuchen, deben salir de este lugar, los soldados los guiaran por las salidas. No se preocupen todo estará bien, quiero que se refugien en las tierras del centro en Vidya, ellos los ayudarán – eso había sido parte de lo que pudo conseguir Kaho con su visita.

Hace algunos días muchos de los pueblerinos y algunos nobles habían obedecido sus órdenes y salieron a tierras lejanas, pero algunos se negaron a dejar sus preciadas pertenecias.

- Silencio – dijo con voz de mando el rey – harán lo que les digo. Ahora tenemos una lucha que dar – salió del lugar sin dar la cara de nuevo.

- Vengan por acá – decían los soldados, abriendo pasadizos secretos.

- No pienso irme – dijo segura Sonomi.

- Madre.

- El rey me necesita.

- Tenemos que irnos, si nos quedamos seremos un estorbo para ellos – rato de razonar Tomoyo.

- No hija, le prometía a Nadeshiko en su lecho de muerte que cuidaría de su familia, ya que con Sak fallamos, creo que estaré con el rey.

- Pero él…

- Tú debes irte hija mía.

- Pero…

- Si algo te pasara no me lo perdonaría jamás.

- No te puedo dejar sola.

- No te dejaré que te quedes conmigo, hija – en sus ojos podía ver todo el amor de madre, no quería preocupar a su madre.

- Esta bien, cuídate mucho – puso en sus manos varias monedas de oro – estaremos bien.

Tomoyo asintió y reprimiendo cualquier emoción salió con los nobles por el túnel.

Pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta salió de la fila, tenía que llevarse a Kero.

Realmente necesitaba un pretexto para regresar, así que sin que nadie lo notara por la agitación, se escabullo por los pasillos sombríos del palacio, siguió a su habitación. Sólo se escuchaba afuera gente corriendo, soldados dando instrucciones, se dio valor y asomo su cabeza por su ventanal.

Vio abajo muchos soldados que peleaban, luego concentrando su mirada pudo ver que eran sombras contra quienes luchaban no tenían piedad alguna. Tapo su boca con miedo, tenía que salir, luego vio como muchos soldados caían y las puertas principales se abrían para dar paso a muchos hombres a caballo que sin piedad entraban y mataban a cuanto ser se les interponía.

Sus ojos se abrieron con terror, se metió y escucho su corazón muy agitado en su pecho, era sólo cuestión de tiempo, corrió a la habitación de Sak y después de algunos minutos encontró al pequeño Kero que parecía muy alterado.

Ya pasaba de la media noche cuando los sonidos en el palacio parecieron desaparecer, casi todos habían huido.

El rey estaba en una sala especial donde se protegían, Yukito estaba fuera dando órdenes para la defensa.

Fujitaka caminaba de un lugar a otro con gran preocupación, Sonomi sólo lo veía, no se le ocurría absolutamente nada que pudiera decir que lo animara. Era la única que tenía permiso para quedarse con él, Kaho había partido días atrás al reino de Sideris en busca de apoyo militar. Fuera Yukito y soldados de los más experimentados los custodiaban.

El rey estaba en un estado de estrés increíble, lo que más había temido, ahora se hacía realidad ante sus ojos.

- Majestad – entró Yukito, que ahora portaba el título de su difunto padre, el comandante de las fuerzas armadas de Dhirtya – entraron al palacio, debe irse.

El monarca escucho sus palabras pero permaneció sin expresión.

- ¿Majestad? Debe ser ahora, no hay tiempo – más de una salida de emergencia para el rey estaba dispuesto a utilizar con tal de sacar a Fujitaka de ese lugar.

- No, no huiré como un cobarde – dijo con total convencimiento - ¿qué pasa con el ejército?

Yukito dudo en hablar – no sabemos nada los que vigilaban en las afueras del palacio, los internos están cayendo, al parecer los están apresando. Es probable que los tomen como rehenes para negociar. No estaban preparados para luchar contra hechiceros o seres de oscuridad – apuntó con un leve tono de reproche.

Como luchar contra algo que negaban que existía.

- No me iré – no dijo más y le dio la espalda tomando asiento.

Yukito sólo lo observo y salió, su deber era cuidarlo y eso era lo que haría, su padre murió por hacerlo mantendría en alto su nombre. Internamente dio gracias al cielo que Nakuru se fuera del palacio días antes con sus abuelos para cuidarlos.

A pesar de su alocada personalidad era una buena chica en el fondo, se lo había demostrado ya. Tanto que comenzaba a ganarse un lugar especial en su corazón. Salió del lugar y dio instrucciones de estar alertas, era cuestión de tiempo.

Era hora de enfrentar el destino.

Fujitaka se quedo quieto en el sillón y cerró los ojos.

La madre de Tomoyo que permaneció en silencio todo ese tiempo, vio con asombro como de su cuerpo una energía marrón se desprendía de él, se quedo quieta sólo observándolo.

El monarca abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada a Sonomi.

- ¿Entonces si eres hechicero? – preguntó ella.

- No te sorprende.

- Nadeshiko me lo dijo, lo que no entiendo es porque lo ocultabas.

El rey no dijo nada, jamás habría deseado despertar sus habilidades pero no tenía opción. Ahora que de nuevo estaban activos sintió con tristeza que su reino estaba totalmente invadido de extrañas presencias, algunas muy oscuras.

Tardó tan sólo unos segundos en que encontró lo que buscaba y estaba muy cerca.

Se quedó quieto unos momento y sus ojos se tornaron oscuros – él llegó – sonrió amargamente – después de tanto tiempo lo veré de nuevo.

Sonomi no entendió nada, sólo escucho a los soldados que los custodiaban se movían alterados, luego silencio.

Fujitaka levantó del sillón y se quedo en pie con la mirada en la puerta de metal que los protegía.

La puerta se deshizo como si de un papel se tratase, un extraño frío invadió el lugar, apagando la mayoría de las velas que lo alumbraban.

Con horror vio como hombres de gran estatura entraban, cuatro dos a cada lado de la puerta, de un lado Bugad y del otro Yue que no tenían expresión alguna.

Después una figura alta y delgada con ropas negras, el rey no se había movido y no parecía sorprendido.

La alta figura se plantó frente al rey, era mucho más alto que él.

- Tanto tiempo – dijo con una voz gutural.

Sonomi abrió grande la boca, eso no podía estar sucediendo.

- Me alegra verte, hijo – una lágrima rodó por la mejilla del rey perdiéndose en el frío suelo.

- No puedo decir lo mismo, rey – fue tal el desprecio que escucho en su voz que sólo sintió correr un frío en todo su cuerpo, el rey bajo la cabeza en señal de derrota.

- Touya – logro decir Sonomi, antes de caer desmayada, no soportaba la cantidad de poder de esos hombres, eran tan poderosos que su cuerpo no lo soportó.

El reino estaba conquistado, sólo unas horas bastaron.

Con Kero en las manos encontró el pasadizo por donde su amigo se escapaba, camino varios minutos, no podía escuchar nada y eso la alarmaba. Salió del palacio, trato de ignorar a la enorme cantidad de soldados muertos, pero la piel se le erizaba al pasar junto a ellos, escucho que uno aún se quejaban, con gran fuerza de voluntad se dirigió hacia él.

- ¿Cómo esta?

- My lady debe salir de aquí – dijo en un susurro tomándose el pecho y otra en la pierna que sangraba abundantemente.

- Nos iremos no se preocupe – la herida en la pierna que no lo dejaba caminar, así que aún ocultándose entraron a una taberna cercana, escuchaban a los soldados de ejército negro dar algunos paseos y vigilar pero para su fortuna no entraba en ese lugar – listo Tomoyo había utilizado el alcohol de las bebidas para desinfectar la herida y uno de sus guantes para detener la hemorragia de la pierna. La herida del pecho era menos profunda.

- Gracias my lady.

- No es nada, ahora debemos salir.

Al asomarse vieron a los hombres vigilando los alrededores. Si escuchaban a alguien quejarse los cargaban y se los llevaban.

- ¿Dónde lo llevan?

- No lo sé, no matan a todos se llevan a los heridos pero no sé el motivo.

- Deben estar tomándolos como rehenes contra el rey.

- Tal vez.

Tomoyo ayudaba al hombre, pero no tenía idea de lo que pasaría con ellos o como salir. Pero debían intentar huir, no había tiempo.

- ¿Conoce alguna salida? – preguntó ella, con la esperanza de que así fuera.

- Si esta por el lado sur.

- Vamos.

- Si – se deslizaron por la oscuridad de la noche, cuidándose de no ser descubiertos. Pero…

- Pero ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – escuchó decir a alguien tras ellos, cuando intentaron huir ya los tenían rodeado.

Bugad en persona – mátenlos - fue la orden directa.

Tomoyo cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el momento en que las filosas espadas los atravesaran, pero no llegó.

Kero flotaba frente a ella formando una barrera de protección.

- Kero.

- Una mascota mágica – dijo Bugad – así que eres una damita muy especial. Te presentaré con alguien.

Ese tipo de seres de protección se les daban a sólo unos cuantos, tenían la cualidad de proteger a la persona que los cuidaba, impidiendo que les hicieran daño. Tomoyo entendió entonces que era una manera de proteger a Sak, pero por ahora le había salvado la vida.

Se los llevaron, no le podían hacer daño pero debía obedecerlos o el soldado pagaría las consecuencias.

Yukito muy mal herido, Sonomi y el rey fueron apresados, dentro del calabozo del palacio.

El rey ni siquiera intentó defenderse.

Touya no dijo nada sólo dio órdenes de vigilarlos y salió. Recorrió el palacio en tinieblas, siempre respetado por sus soldados, sin quererlo algunos recuerdos asaltaron su mente, sobre todo recuerdos de su madre.

La extrañaba tanto, entro a la recamara real y casi todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba, hermoso, cuidado y aún preservaba el aroma de ella. Por el ventanal pudo ver la vista que siempre recordaba estar con su madre, mientras ella lo vestía le enseñaba el precioso lugar que era el reino.

- Madre – dijo al viento, luego frunció el ceño, salió dando instrucciones de que nadie más que él podría entrar a esa habitación, lo demás podrían saquearlo si lo deseaban.

Una sombra salió de la oscuridad, era un mensajero – señor Bugad desea verlo esta en una de las habitaciones contiguas – dijo antes de desaparecer de nuevo.

Touya camino con paso seguro por los pasillos y frente a las habitaciones principales, siguió la ubicación de la presencia de Bugad y se detuvo al estar frente a una habitación, abrió y entro, se encontró con Bugad que acosaba a una jovencita que temblaba de miedo.

Bugad le hablaba al oído proponiéndole dios sabe que cosas.

Tomoyo estaba aterrada, en cuanto los dejaron solos ese horrible hombre comenzó a comportarse extraño hasta acercarse a ella y tratar de seducirla. Touya sólo observaba sin interrumpir y justo cunado Bugad se acercaba para besarle la mejilla, el pequeño animal que reposaba en los brazos de la chica desprendía un brillo que impedía que se acerque más.

Maldijo una y mil veces Bugad – Touya que bien que llegas – dijo al fin notando su presencia – quiero que te deshagas de ese gato, no nos deja divertirnos, ¿cierto cariño?

Tomoyo estaba petrificada.

- Te la dejo, espero que cuando regrese ya podamos divertirnos – dijo malicia Bugad y salió de la habitación.

Touya la examino de pies a cabeza, luego al gato en su regazo que parecía estar a la defensiva. Si ella tenía ese gato quería decir que era importante y debía sacarle toda la información.

- ¿Quién eres? – le preguntó.

Tomoyo aún permanecía con la mirada perdida, pero al escuchar la ronca voz la hizo regresar a la realidad, vio una alta figura parada frente a ella, era un enorme hombre vestido de negro, pero lo que la horrorizo fue verle los ojos, tan vacíos, sin vida.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó de nuevo acercándose más a ella.

Se sobresalto totalmente aterrada, Kero volvió a poner una barrera a su alrededor, él hizo caso omiso, logro atravesarla para el asombro de ambos. Se retiro de inmediato algo aturdido.

Ella lo observó con asombro, si pudo atravesar la barrera de Kero ¿significaba que no le quería hacer daño? Eso no tenía sentido.

Ahora fue ella que tuvo gran curiosidad por él.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó ella.

Él recobro su compostura ¿acaso a esa niña no le habían enseñado a comportarse ante un hombre? – Touya – dijo secamente, aunque sinceramente no sabía porque contestó.

- ¿Príncipe Touya? - Abrió grande los ojos, jamás pensó conocerlo en esa situación.

Él la vio con curiosidad, se alejó unos pasos para salir del lugar.

- Soy… soy Tomoyo Daidouji, amiga de Sak – dijo de pronto ella – tu hermano.

Esas palabras hicieron que el joven se volviera la examino de pies a cabeza, como se ve a un bicho raro.

- ¿Qué has hecho con el rey y con todos…? – se dio valor para hablarle aunque no lo veía a los ojos, esa mirada tan vacía le producía un terrible temor, su mirada permanecía en la puerta de la salida.

Él no respondió y salió de la habitación, ordenó a uno de los soldados vigilar la habitación, esa chica podría ayudarlo tarde o temprano.

_·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·_

Se despertó al sentir un dolor en sus manos, con algo de trabajo comenzó a abrir los ojos consiguiendo ver sólo imágenes borrosas.

- Sak ¿estas bien? - esa voz no la confundiría por nada en el mundo.

- Shaoran ¿qué pasa? - poco a poco sus ojos por fin le revelaban su situación - ¿Dónde estamos? – trató de calmarse. Sentía que el piso se movía.

- Nos han hecho prisioneros – escuchó un suspiro de su parte.

- ¿Qué? – algunas imágenes regresaron a su mente antes de desmayarse.

- Shhh… creo que saben quienes somos

- ¿Te han dicho algo?

- No, sólo que alguien importante quiere vernos

- ¿Estas bien? - Shaoran estaba frente a él con unos grilletes en las manos y pies al igual que él.

- Sí - viajaban en una carreta cubierta con una vieja tela. A su lado viajaban unos extraños barriles que a juzgar por el olor era cerveza o algo así.

Shaoran trataba de zafarse de los grilletes, pero lo único que hacía era lastimarse las muñecas, además también tenía atrapados sus pies, su rostro estaba cubierto de pequeñas gotas de sudor y tenía un golpe en la mejilla derecha, seguramente trato de defenderlos pero él estaba tan débil que ni siquiera supo como pasaron las cosas.

- Tranquilo, es mejor hacer lo que dicen - afuera se escuchaban voces de hombres que bromeaban y peleaban, según el sonido de sus voces y los cascos de los caballos habían cuanto menos una decena.

- Debemos encontrar una manera de escapar – siguió su lucha por liberarse pero no conseguía más que hacerse daño.

- No creo que sean grilletes comunes – dijo de pronto Sak – Yukito me ha mostrado como poder escapar de unos normales pero de estos no.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio.

- Vamos a acampar – se escuchó la orden y todos parecieron obedecer, dentro de la carreta todo iba en silencio, estaban muy inquietos pensando en lo que serían capaces de hacerles.

Con un poco de temor Sak vio levantarse la vieja tela que cubría la carreta, se asomo la cara de un hombre bastante maltrecho, con una negra y desordenada barba.

- Acamparemos – detrás de él se escucharon algunos insultos hacia los prisioneros.

Bajaron de la carreta siendo empujados por un hombre de estatura baja y rechoncho – vamos que no tenemos todo el día.

Al salir se dieron cuenta que estaban en medio de un bosque, el sol regalaba sus últimos rayos antes de descansar. Los empujaron y los llevaron hasta unos árboles, ahí los encadenaron.

- Iremos por comida – se ofrecieron unos 5 hombres y partieron.

Los otros se quedaron a hacer una fogata y a sacar cerveza.

Esos hombres eran altos a comparación de los que conocían, tenían largas barbas negras desordenadas y ropa maltratada. Observándolos bien con la poca luz se parecían mucho entre ellos, de ojos levemente rasgados, ojos oscuros y piel morena. Sólo dos resaltaban en el grupo el de estatura baja y gordo. Tepor le decían los otros y el que parecía ser el líder Kurpe de ojos más claros y vestimenta menos maltratada.

- ¿A dónde crees que nos lleven? – preguntó Sak susurrando.

- Eso me gustaría saber, según me di cuenta nos llevan hacia el Norte.

- Con el líder…

- Es lo más probable – ambos permanecían tranquilos, debían ser pacientes y esperar el momento oportuno para escapar, mientras tanto obedecerían.

Los 5 regresaron más tarde, traían algo en unos sacos que comenzaron a cocinar en la fogata, los demás hombres seguían bebiendo.

Llegó a su olfato el olor a carne cocida, considerando lo hambrientos que estaban sólo pudieron morderse los labios y no tardo en protestar el estomago de Sak, haciendo ruidos graciosos.

- No estas acostumbrado – rió Shaoran, mientras las mejillas de su amigo se encendían.

Vieron acercarse Kurpe - Aquí esa su parte – les arrojó algo cerca de donde estaban y se dio vuelta para regresar. Muertos no servían de nada.

De inmediato lo buscaron.

- ¿Qué… qué es esto? – preguntó aterrado al sentir una extraño cuerpo en sus manos.

Shaoran se sonrió – debes comerlo – él ya devoraba el suyo.

- ¿Qué es? – trataba de ponerlo en un lugar que le diera un poco de luz para saber lo que era.

- Cómelo y no preguntes. No te preocupes no están interesados en matarnos, sino ya lo hubieran hecho.

- No comeré algo que no sé que es. Dime qué es, por favor.

- Pero debes comerlo, puede ser la única comida del viaje.

- Bien.

- Es una rata de campo.

- ¿Qué? ¿estas bromeando?

- Claro que no, no te preocupes sólo comen granos, aunque destruyen los sembradíos no son venenosas.

- Dijiste que lo comerías así que hazlo – en ese punto Shaoran ya había terminado con la suya.

Cerrando los ojos y con enormes nauseas se la comió, no tardo en que Kurpe les llevó más y las comieron.

Después permanecieron en silencio y vieron a los hombres emborracharse hasta no poder más y quedar dormidos. Sak daba gracias al cielo que no hacía demasiado frío sino no hubiese podido dormir, Shaoran no perdía de vista lo que los hombres hacían. Kurpe y Tepor era los únicos sobrios y los que los vigilaban constantemente.

Al día siguiente partieron temprano, los hombres iban de peor humor.

A medio día Tepor subió a la carreta y les tapo la boca, más adelante escucharon que llegaron a un pueblo donde los hombres compraron algunas provisiones y más bebidas, y aunque quisieron gritar no lo hicieron ya que el gordo hombre se quedo a vigilarlos, se compadecieron de ellos y les dieron un poco de agua. Partieron de nuevo y a medida que avanzaban hacía más frío.

- Shaoran por favor háblame de algo, esto se me esta haciendo insoportable – quería sacarse de la mente el ruido e los cascos y los hombre hablando.

- No sé que quieres saber.

- Sí había algo que deseaba escuchar.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- ¿Qué? Adelante.

- ¿Por qué te interesa Haydée?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Sólo quiero conversar, pero si no lo deseas no te molestaré más.

Unos segundos de silencio en los que Sak no pudo evitar suspirar.

- Bien te lo diré. – la verdad es que no era un tema que le gustará abordar - según mi padre es hora de que me case ya tengo 17 y según nuestras costumbres es hora. La prospecta más adecuada es lady Haydée por su poder, su educación, su belleza y por ser algo especial.

- ¿Especial?

- Maneja algunas energías.

- ¿Hechicera?

- No, no tan pura.

- ¿Entonces es cierto?

- ¿Qué?

- Lo de las diferentes razas.

- ¿Acaso no lo sabías?

- Es sólo que Kaho me lo enseño, pero pensé que era un mito.

- No lo es amigo, es por eso que la guerra que se avecina no será fácil - se volvió pensativo de nuevo.

- ¿Guerra? Pensé que eran sólo grupos rebeldes que invaden territorios.

- No, es un ejército muy bien organizado.

Sak frunció el ceño – así que era eso lo que me ocultaban.

- Supongo que lady Mitzuki te contó todo el mito – dijo de pronto Shaoran.

- ¿De que hablas?

- El que habla de las cuatro razas.

- Sí, me lo hizo aprender.

- No es un mito.

- ¿Estas bromeando?

- No es del todo cierto.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Ni yo mismo lo entiendo, pero te diré lo que sé. Recuerdas que según el mito fue un hechicero quien inició todo y que luego el ejército negro planeaba desaparecer a los humanos.

- Si

- Pues según mis fuentes no fue así. Son los humanos quienes comenzaron a invadir tierras que no les pertenecían, se supone que debía existir un equilibrio entre las razas, pero los humanos con unos cuantos hechiceros se encargaron de conquistar los territorios de los demás, formaron los reinos como símbolo de su poder.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Lo he podido descifrar en algunos pergaminos prohibidos de la biblioteca de Vidya.

- Esto es nuevo para mí.

- No debería serlo.

- ¿Por qué?

- El hecho de ser príncipes nos dice que somos especiales. Hace poco que mi padre me dijo mi verdadero origen

Sak se quedo en silencio - él es un descendiente de un ser de oscuridad y una hechicera de alto rango y mi madre es humana, lo que quiere decir que junto a mis hermanas somos la mezcla de tres razas, según mi padre tengo poderes enormes reunidos en mí, pero no deseaba que lo supiera para tener una vida normal, pero al ver lo cerca que esta la guerra comenzó a despertar mis poderes para ayudarlo en la defensa del reino. Dice que como descendientes de seres poderosos, nuestras acciones podrán inclinar la balanza hacia un lado o el otro.

- Sé que en tu reino no se cree en nada de esto, pero es cierto, he visto el poder de mi padre y el de algunos de nuestros nobles, en secreto han estado desarrollando sus poderes.

Sak se quedo sin habla unos minutos.

- Y por lo que sé tú también eres una persona especial.

- No lo creo.

- Si nuestros padres se llevan tan bien no es sólo por coincidencia, mis padres saben que el rey Fujitaka es un hechicero de los más poderosos que durmió sus poderes para poder gobernar Dhirtya. Tal vez no soy el más indicado para revelártelo pero en esta situación te diré lo que sé, tu madre también tiene un origen especial, no estoy seguro de cual es, pero que debes hablar con tu padre.

- Entonces...

- Creo que por eso se llevaron a tu hermano, ustedes como descendientes guardan en su sangre la de las familias más poderosas de las diferentes razas, tener a tu hermano inclina la balanza de su lado. Pero eso debes averiguarlo, no te puedo dar más detalles.

- Tengo que hablar con mi padre, sé que me ha estado guardando muchos secretos, pero este jamás lo espere.

_·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·_

Por fin tenía a su padre Fujitaka Kinomoto donde lo quería, en sus manos.

- Majestad debe ser fuerte, él ya no es lo que era - dijo con melancolía Sonomi.

- Será mejor no resistir, ya haremos un plan de escape.

Escuchaba muy lejanas las palabras de Sonomi y de Yukito, que lo trataban de aconsejar o darle palabras de aliento.

El rey Kinomoto se mantenía tranquilo a pesar de todo, no se podía dar el lujo de desquiciarse, no ahora. El hecho de ver a su hijo convertido en "eso", en uno de sus enemigos era como una pesadilla hecha realidad, lamentaba enormemente haber cesado su búsqueda, esos años lo habían convertido en lo que era ahora, un frío hombre capaz de matar a sangre fría.

Un hombre de mirada extraña llegó hasta él sin ninguna consideración lo soltó y se lo llevó, ante la mirada atónita de Sonomi y esfuerzos inútiles de parte de Yukito por escapar.

El hombre lo llevó a una de las habitaciones para invitados del palacio.

Abrió la puerta y lo introdujo de un fuerte empujón.

El rey cayó al piso, apenas alcanzando a poner las manos para no caer de rostro.

Sin desearlo dio un gran suspiro, levantó la mirada y vio la enorme figura de su hijo que se alzaba imponente ante él. Se levantó con rápidos movimientos y escucho que tras él cerraban la puerta, luego dirigió la mirada a su hijo, no tenía expresión alguna, sólo esos ojos vacios. ¿Qué habían hecho con su hijo?

- ¿Qué deseas? - después de algunos minutos de silencio intentó hacer conversación, pero su voz era apenas audible.

Touya lo observó de pies a cabeza, los años habían hecho su trabajo. Aquel gran hombre de mirada autoritaria y gran porte ya se estaba convirtiendo en un anciano, las líneas en su rostro se acentuaban y su mirada no tenía fuerza alguna. Y pensar que fue el hombre que había admirado tanto.

- ¿Dónde esta mi hermano?

- Él... - tragó en seco - no lo sé.

Touya frunció el ceño.

- Se supone que la función de un padre es proteger a sus hijos, pero creo que no compartes esa idea - esas palabras entraron y como puñales se insertaron en el alma del rey.

- Él... fueron emboscados cuando regresaban de Vydia, no sé donde esta - dijo lo último en un susurro, bajo la mirada al suelo.

Por primera vez se sentía muy pequeño.

Touya se dio le dio la espalda a su padre y dirigió la mirada a la ventana, donde el bosque que rodeaba al palacio era el paisaje, ese paisaje que pese a desear olvidarlo y que no lo logro.

- ¿Por qué? - la pregunta fue hecha con timidez por parte del hombre tras el - ¿Por qué? - se repitió con seriedad y luego con angustia - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Acaso te han hechizado? ¿Estas amenazado? - sus ojos se iluminaron con la esperanza de saberlo amenazado u obligado.

Touya se dio vuelta.

Una sonrisa forzada se dibujo en sus labios - Nadie me obligo, fue mi voluntad. Y la razón la sabes mejor que yo.

- Eso no puede ser cierto, no sé porque haces esto, te uniste con el enemigo y atacas a tu propia gente - levantó la voz.

- No es lo que hice yo, sino lo que hiciste tú que me llevó a esto - en todo momento el príncipe guardo la compostura.

- ¿De qué estas hablando? - a cada momento parecía perder más el control - Dime - crispó sus manos con desesperación, tenía su mirada clavada en el rostro de su hijo.

- Venganza padre, sólo eso.

El cuerpo del rey se relajó - Yo... lamento que no pudimos encontrarte antes. Perdóname por no esforzarme más hijo...

- ¡Basta! - levantó la voz y sus ojos se oscurecieron más - No quiero explicaciones, y eso es lo que menos me importa.

Fujitaka le observó sin entender, sus ojos pronto se llenaron de lágrimas de dolor, quiso acercarse pero Touya se lo impidió.

- Mataste a mi madre, por eso te odio y te odiaré hasta el día de mi muerte.

- ¡No es cierto! - gritó su padre exasperado - jamás le haría daño, yo la amaba.

- Amabas el poder, amabas tu título, jamás nos amaste a nosotros.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – simplemente no entendía.

- Era pequeño padre, no estúpido. Cuando tenía cinco años los escuche hablar, mi nacimiento provocó que mi madre se debilitará mucho, los doctores habían dicho que un embarazo más le provocaría la muerte. Cuando desaparecí, tu reino corría riesgo por no tener un heredero. Y tú - lo señaló con asco - la obligaste a embarazarse de nuevo para no perder tu preciado reino, el poder siempre fue más importante que tu familia o que ella.

Fujitaka se quedo de piedra, quería negarlo, pero no podía. En aquel entonces pensó que hizo pensando que era lo mejor.

- Mi madre era fuerte, si el heredero no hubiera nacido mi madre hubiera sobrevivido al envenenamiento.

- ¿Envenenamiento?

No podía ser posible, despreciaba a ese hombre frente a él, era posible que no supiera el verdadero motivo de la muerte de su madre.

- La mataron.

De nuevo el rey se quedó sin palabras, eso lo sospechaba pero nunca lo confirmo. Sus ansias de ser un rey respetado por ser justo le impidieron condenar a nadie sin tener pruebas fehacientes, lo que entonces parecía correcto ahora le parecía uno de los más grandes errores de su vida. No pudo decir más.

Touya salió de la habitación - Guardia - llamó Touya - sácalo de mi vista - dijo despectivamente y se fue por el pasillo.

Touya camino unos momentos y sin pensarlo entró a la habitación donde Tomoyo estaba encerrada, sin notar su presencia siquiera, dio varios golpes en la pared con el puño cerrado, se sentía tan impotente por no haber evitado la muerte de su madre. La chica que estaba recostada tembló al verlo entrar y se sorprendió al verlo tan enojado.

Después de unos golpes en la pared trato de controlarse, aún había cosas que hacer.

- ¿Estas bien? - apenas escucho la tímida vocecilla. Tomoyo no pudo evitar preguntarle.

Touya volvió el rostro algo sorprendido pensaba que estaba solo.

En ese segundo fue que Tomoyo vio brillo en sus ojos, un brillo de tristeza y turbación que desapareció segundos después.

Touya de irguió y con lentos pasos se paro frente a ella, lo que le provocó escalofríos.

- "Eres una tonta" - se recriminaba la chica, no debió hablar era obvio que no estaba del mejor humor.

- ¿Sabes dónde esta mi hermano? - fue la seca pregunta.

- No... - apenas logro decir la presencia del muchacho la intimidaba.

Él pareció notarlo y le dio la espalda viendo a la puerta.

- ¿Qué sabes?

- De... - no sabía si hacía bien en decírselo pero no tenía opción - de regreso de Vidya nos emboscaron y tuvimos que separarnos, esperaba que llegará en unos días - se animo a hablar ya que no la estaba observando.

- ¿Por dónde?

- Creo que a la salida del reino de Vidya.

No dijo más y salió, tendría que mandar a unos hombres a buscarlo.

El rey en su encierro se hundió en sus pensamientos. Era como si de pronto lo obligaran a ver hacia atrás hacia su pasado y no era como lo esperaba ver, yendo hacia atrás no se reconocía. Era cierto lo que le dijo su hijo, todo era cierto, al tener el poder lo único que le intereso fue mantenerlo, no tuvo consideración de su familia de lo que hacía con ella, a su querida esposa la había obligado a volver a embarazarse.

- No te preocupes estaré bien - había dicho ella, ante la mención de la necesidad de un nuevo heredero.

Y él lo acepto, sabiendo las consecuencias.

Y luego cuando nació su hija, no tuvo el valor de enfrentar a su pueblo y mintió. Su hija ahora pagaba las consecuencias, se creía hombre en cuerpo de mujer cuando debía haber disfrutado de una vida normal, debía haber confiado en su pueblo para que la aceptara mientras encontraba a su hijo. Y jamás debió abandonar tanto la búsqueda de su hijo, en muchas ocasiones lo pospuso por asuntos del reino, mientras él se convertía en su verdugo.

Relego a su familia, a su amada esposa y a sus hijos, los puso después que su reino y ni siquiera había podido mantenerlo en paz como deseaba.

Era como si todo el peso de la realidad aplastará su presente, le abriera los ojos ante el sufrimiento que había provocado. Ahora no tenía nada, nada, ni siquiera el reino que tanto quería, no tenía a su familia, no tenía nada, sólo los grilletes de su celda y los grilletes de la culpa que pesaban cada vez más.

No pudo hacer nada más que hundirse en su culpa.

_·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·_

Hola

¿Qué les parece?

Bien, por fin Touya se enfrenta a su padre, je je soy muy mala con ellos.

Y Sak y Shaoran por fin hablan, pero aún falta lo más importante de la plática.

Como siempre mil gracias por su apoyo.

-Celina Sosa

-yuuko-hime

-HiKaRi-09

-Damari

En el siguiente capítulo: Sak y Shaoran siguen su plática y tratan de escapar, mientras Touya utiliza a Tomoyo a su beneficio.


	10. ¿Por qué?

**Espejos del alma**

Por Yoali Iizax Luin

_·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·_

Capítulo 10: ¿Por qué?

Al Norte del gran continente se ubica el reino Narwain, que posee muchas zonas algo desiertas, su riqueza consiste más en un gran número de artesanos que fabricaban telas, joyería, alfarería y otros artículos lujosos. Por el tipo de tierra se dedicaba más a la crianza de ganado, borregos, entre otros. Pero la especie de mejor calidad eran los caballos, hermoso pura sangre, gran tamaño, espléndido pelaje y lo que más impresionaba era su resistencia.

La vida parecía relajada en general, no era mucha la población como lo era en Dhirtya o Sideris, pero no podían quejarse, casi todos los nobles y hombres importantes se habían forjado en los más duros entrenamientos militares y en los negocios.

El rey Clow era un hombre de carácter fuerte, hábil en las artes del combate, las negociaciones y diplomacia, era por ello que a pesar de que su reino no tenía muchas bellezas naturales mantenía a su pueblo tranquilo y estable. Respetado y temido el rey Hiraguizawa no perdía tiempo en cosas infructuosas, si sabía que algo no le beneficiaría simplemente no lo intentaba.

Entre ellas el cuidado de su hijo, siempre a cargo de los mejores maestros en toda clase de conocimientos, con especial énfasis en las habilidades militares.

Por el lecho de Clow habían pasado muchas de mujeres que deseaban más que una noche, querían la corona del reino, y las más osadas el corazón del hombre que lo gobernaba, algo que ni su propio hijo tenía. Se decía que tenía hijos ilegítimos por varios lugares, pero ninguna mujer lo pudo comprobar.

Eriol fue producto de la única relación formal que mantuvo. Dinuviel era el nombre de la madre de Eriol, desgraciadamente ella murió cuando Eriol cumplió apenas 6 años de edad, una mujer que si bien no resaltaba por su belleza física, pues su cuerpo era más bien de una adolescente, poseía una elegancia innata y una inteligencia que lograron atraer al rey mismo.

El príncipe sabía muy poco o nada de ella, la comadrona que le había servido y cuidado cuando era pequeño, salió del reino al morir la reina. Lo poco que sabía era por el cotilleo de las damas mayores, que de vez en cuando la recordaban por su criticada inteligencia y su origen desconocido. Pero ni la encantadora Dinuviel pudo cambiar a su padre, seguía tan rígido como siempre.

Eriol no lo amaba, tampoco lo odiaba, era mucho peor lo que Eriol sentía hacia su padre, era indiferencia. La misma con la que él lo trataba. No se consideraba una víctima de sus padres o del destino, tampoco era un loco soñador de un mundo mejor en el futuro. Se encargaron de criarlo en las rígidas costumbres del reino, para ser pensador, calculador, negociador, en suma un gobernante, incluso las galanterías y coqueterías le parecían un juego y una inversión. Cada guiño que hacía, cada sonrisa en sus labios eran una inversión para obtener algo.

En las oscuras noches de Narwain el joven Hiraguizawa, que el rey pensaba que dormía, el príncipe planeaba algo sin precedentes, algo que su padre jamás podría soñar siquiera organizaba y dirigía su ejército años atrás pequeño y desordenado, ahora era una obra maestra militar. Muy pronto llegaría el día en que le mostraría a su padre a su verdadero hijo.

Planeaba tomar posesión de los cinco reinos, uno a uno, el primero Dhirtya había caído en sus manos en cuestión de horas.

En las afueras de Narwain realizaba la nueva reunión.

- Duque Mondrey, un placer saludarlo – dijo la chica, pero lejos de ser un saludo cordial sonaba como la más pura falsedad.

- Igualmente my lady – él no se quedaba atrás.

Meiling, Eriol y el duque Mondrey se reunían para informarse de lo que pasaba en Dhirtya.

- Señor – reverenció al chico, que contrario a como solía ser en público, estaba muy serio – Dhirtya fue conquistada con éxito Yue, Bugad y Touya están allá. Como lo habíamos previsto parte de la población esta en las orillas del reino, nos llevará un poco de tiempo encontrarlos.

- En parte, es gracias a ti – mencionó Eriol que sonó a los oídos del duque como un elogio.

- Tu traición fue más que útil – enfatizó Meiling, cuyos ojos destellaban fuego vivo.

Mondrey frunció el ceño – no olviden lo que estoy haciendo y lo que espero.

- No te preocupes Mondrey, tendrás lo que mereces – aclaró Eriol.

- Gracias señor.

Ella lo observó con soberbia.

- Quiero que traigas al príncipe Kinomoto lo más pronto posible.

Mondrey pareció sorprendido de la petición.

- Pensé que lo sabía. Sak no estaba en el reino al ser tomado, estaba en Vidya.

Eriol frunció el ceño pareció meditar antes de hablar de nuevo – Cuando regrese a Dhirtya quiero que le comunique a Yue que requiero su presencia lo más pronto posible, ¿entiende?

- Si señor.

Eriol se dio vuelta dispuesto a regresar.

- Una última cosa duque – dijo sin voltear.

- ¿Señor?

- No quiero que regreses aquí.

- Como diga señor – contestó sin entender el motivo, pero no se atrevía a cuestionarlo.

La figura de Eriol y la Mei se perdieron en la oscura noche, mientras Mondrey se apresuraba a obedecer.

- ¿Ahora que reino será? ¿Acaso Vidya? – preguntó Meiling. Sabía que una comenzado todo no había marcha atrás.

- No. Será el más fácil de todos, Amaya. Los Sen son tan desordenados que tardará más en llegar las tropas que en conquistarlo, sus riquezas naturales servirás para motivar al resto del ejército. Después… después vendrá lo interesante.

- Entiendo.

Meiling era una de las más fieles seguidoras de Eriol, su origen hibrido le daba sólo la apariencia de humana, era más peligrosa de lo que parecía.

- ¿Para qué quiere al príncipe Kinomoto? Touya ya esta de nuestro lado – sonrió al recordar al chico.

Eriol sonrió enigmáticamente – la última vez que visite a los Kinomoto pude darme cuenta de algo muy interesante.

- ¿Qué es?

- Todo a su tiempo Mei. Debes aprender a ser paciente, hay cosas que llevan algún tiempo pero con resultados muy satisfactorios.

- Bien.

- Ahora, acompañemos al rey Clow en la cena.

Sí, como su padre Eriol daba algo a cambio de algo más.

Pero hace algunas semanas sin quererlo dio mucho a cambio solo de compañía, algo que lo asombro a él mismo. Tomoyo Daidouji fue la que lo provocó, sin saberlo siquiera, pudo hablar con ella como si fueran viejos amigos.

Al principio se mostró como todo un conquistador, que lejos de atraerla provoco que la chica se alejara, cosa que no le agrado. Luego simplemente dejo su estrategia de lado y ella cambio a una actitud más abierta, fue una experiencia que esperaba poder repetir, después de todo siempre obtenía lo que deseaba y ella no era la excepción.

_·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·_

Unos días después de la toma del palacio y una vez asegurada la seguridad del ejército,

- Parece que al rey Kinomoto le tienen una gran fidelidad – mencionó Yue.

- No lo merece – Touya parecía muy enojado por las constantes rebeliones de los pobladores de los pueblos cercanos al palacio.

Touya se dio vuelta y camino de regreso al palacio.

- ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó la seca voz de Yue.

- Adentro, mi presencia no es necesaria – respondió sin detener su paso. Yue no dijo más.

A sus pies estaba la puerta del reino, donde ahora se llevaba a cabo una pequeña batalla, un grupo de aldeanos de Dhirtya se había organizado con la idea de recuperar el reino, pero muy fácilmente eran derrotados y tomados como prisioneros. Los más difíciles eran hechiceros encubiertos que daban una buena pelea, pero no eran suficientes.

Trataban de no matarlos, era más útiles vivos.

Se dio tiempo para recorrer el lugar que un día fue su hogar, buscando algo que le diera pistas sobre el paradero de su hermano, el problema era que no sabía nada de él.

Al regresar de la habitación de su hermano que no tenía nada que le diera pistas, encontró la puerta donde se encontraba Tomoyo la vio abierta y sin el guardia que debía estar ahí, escucho sollozos salir del lugar. A grandes zancadas se dirigió y entro a la habitación, al entrar se encontró con Bugad que estaba muy cerca de Tomoyo diciéndole una serie de insinuaciones y propuestas que a cualquiera hubiera enfermado.

Ella estaba casi de rodillas en una de las esquinas de la habitación con Kero en sus manos, llorando en silencio ante la mirada divertida del general. Hacía ya horas que el hombre la molestaba y no pudo aguantar más comenzando a llorar, cosa que atrajo aún más a Bugad, sino fuera por Kero que la protegía, sólo el cielo sabe que hubiera pasado ya.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? - resonó la voz de Touya.

- Amigo, sólo quiero divertirme con esta damita - dijo en modo juguetón Bugad – Regálamela ¿sí? – dijo como pidiendo una paleta.

- Aléjate de ella - ordenó Touya y se acercó, Bugad frunció el ceño - nos servirá.

- Pero...

- No, es mía - dijo en tono autoritario, Bugad sabía que decir eso era un reto a muerte si se atrevía a tocarla.

Y no tenía permitido matarse entre ellos, aún no.

Tomoyo por fin dejo de llorar pero abrazo con más fuerza a Kero.

Bugad sonrió, se acercó a él sonriéndole - cuando menos lo esperes... - le susurró y salió.

El idiota de Bugad había logrado entrar por ser uno de su mismo rango y el soldado que había dejado como vigilante debía obedecerlo.

- ¿Estas bien?

Tomoyo levantó la cabeza, con sus hermosos ojos índigo aún con lágrimas, sólo pudo asintió levemente. La imagen de la chica le provocó furia, no es que no estuviera acostumbrado a ver que las mujeres lloraran, era que por un segundo el llanto silencioso de Tomoyo le recordó a su madre y le partió el alma.

Ella se levantó de la esquina con lentitud aún aferrada a Kero, sus manos temblaban levemente.

Touya tomo su brazo con brusquedad que asustó a Tomoyo, la jaló fuera de la habitación. Ella se dejo guiar estaba muy asustada como para reaccionar.

- ¿Cuál es tu habitación? – se detuvieron en el pasillo.

Kero permaneció quieto con la mirada fija en el sujeto, sin intentar proteger a Tomoyo, algo que ella notaría hasta después.

- ¿Cuál? – insistió asustándola aún más.

- Esa – señaló con su dedo temblando.

La guió hasta la habitación señalada y entraron. Touya observó la habitación, no era tan ostentosa como las otras, tenía sólo lo necesario, sin mucho lujo. Un ropero, una cómoda, una cama con sábanas de satín, una mesa en la que había algunas telas y todo en colores sobrios, una puerta que seguramente daba al cuarto de baño.

Soltó a la chica mientras él abría la puerta del baño y revisaba, al salir se encontró con los ojos curiosos y asustados de Tomoyo.

- Te quedarás aquí, ¿entiendes? – ella asintió por inercia.

Salió de la habitación cerró y susurrando un conjuro encierro, formó un escudo protector a la habitación entera, luego entró de nuevo.

- No te volverá a molestar – al entrar vio Tomoyo estaba sentada en la cama limpiándose las lágrimas.

- Gracias - le escucho decir aún con la mirada baja, él no dijo nada y salió.

Minutos después regreso frente a la puerta de la chica.

- Terada, vigila esta puerta, no permitas que nadie se acerque sin mi consentimiento.

- Sí señor – tenía un buen rango en el ejército, uno de los mejores a pesar de ser sólo un humano, pocos se atreverían a desobedecerlo.

- Y consigue a alguna de las prisioneras para que traiga comida a este lugar.

- Como ordene – era un hombre de estatura media, bastante fiero en batalla.

_·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·_

Su padre no sólo lo encerró en el palacio, también en un mundo que en realidad era muy diferente a como se lo decían. Era como quitarse de los ojos un velo que distorsionaba todo, no era muy alentador verlo todo, pero era mejor que permanecer en un sueño, en un mundo aparte.

Ahora sabía muchas cosas, lejos de la protección de su padre conocía la verdad. El comienzo de una guerra, en la que se cometían tantas atrocidades, tantas injusticias, asesinatos, tantas cosas que ni siquiera pensó que existían. Había personas que peleaban por el poder por poseer pedazos de tierra, derramar sangre inocente por metales brillante, sacrificar a su familia, su dignidad, su humanidad por un poco de tierra, metales y poder, y lo más importante de todo, su vida.

Vivir en un mundo de color de rosa no era su idea de vivir, pero no pensó que su realidad era más dura que las novelas y la ficción. La realidad supera la fantasía con gran facilidad, hasta hace unos días pensó que eso de la magia era un cuento de niños, sueños locos de mentes creativas con tiempo libre, ahora se enteraba de que había la posibilidad de ser hija de un hechicero.

- ¿Es por eso que haz estado actuando raro? – preguntó al fin, Shaoran sabía todo eso desde antes.

- En parte sí, en ocasiones me gustaría olvidar lo que sé y disfrutar la vida. Ser más libre y encontrar una esposa para vivir en paz en algún lugar del continente. Estoy entre la presión de mi reino, mis padres, yo mismo y la realidad que parece tan pesada – suspiró.

- Te entiendo.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Haz pensado casarte? – Shaoran cambió el tema, era obvio que no quería hablar más del asunto.

- Yo… - lo tomó desprevenido - pues supongo que algún día – se puso rojo.

¿Casarse? Bueno con un hombre se vería demasiado extraño, con una mujer ni loca, primero tendría que solucionar su pequeño secreto y luego lo demás

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – ya que él había sacado el tema.

- ¿Qué? Adelante.

- Lady Haidée, ella… ¿te agrada? – cielos si que le costó preguntar eso, sin que le temblaran los labios.

- Si, bueno es una buena chica. He estado pasando algún tiempo con ella porque precisamente quiero conocerla, si me voy a casar con ella es mejor por lo menos conocerla un poco.

- Ah… - sinceramente no sabía que decir.

- Es agradable, pero…

- ¿Pero? – Sí, gracias a los cielos había un pero, deseo sonreír pero se reprimió.

- Es algo… bueno, no me agrada que todo lo que le digo que haga lo hace. Es decir, es demasiado sumisa, creo que si un día le digo que salte de una montaña, sólo abrirá la boca para preguntarme de cuál.

- Lo que quiero decir, es que me gustaría una mujer como esposa, no una sirvienta.

- "Je, je" – Sonreía internamente. Si señor, ese era SU Shaoran.

- Y ¿haz conocido a alguien así? – cielos se sorprendió por lo fluido de sus palabras pensó que no podría decirlas. Pero su curiosidad se activo.

Shaoran lo observó como si lo viera por primera vez.

- "Ooops, tal vez no debí preguntar" – pensó.

- De hecho…

- ¿Sí?

- Creo que no.

Le dieron ganas de golpearlo, si no tuviera esos grilletes. ¿Cómo que no?

- No, conocí a una niña que… me gustó mucho.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Se llama Zafiro, la conocí en el festival de tu reino. Es una niña muy agradable.

- ¿Niña? – ¿niña?, frunció el ceño.

No era una niña era…

Como decirlo, esta bien, esta bien.

A la madura edad de 16 años, era toda una mujer (desde su punto de vista, por supuesto)

Y le gusto serlo, que era lo peor.

No, lo peor fue sentir todas esas sensaciones cuando bailaron, y cuando la beso por todos lo cielos ¿qué fue eso?

- Tal vez tú la conozcas, Tomoyo no me pudo decir mucho de ella – ignorante de las sensaciones que había despertado en Sak.

- Claro que la conozco ¿por qué no me preguntaste antes? – trató de parecer muy tranquilo.

Shaoran levantó los hombros – mi destino esta sellado, no me conviene ilusionarme.

- La conozco bastante bien.

- ¿En serio?

- Claro. Somos buenos amigos.

- ¿Te habló de mí?

- Por supuesto, me dijo que conoció a un chico algo atolondrado.

- ¿Atolondrado?

- Sí – me dijo que no pudo ganar un muñeco para ella – sonrió ante el recuerdo.

Shaoran enrojeció – fue por su culpa. Su presencia – confeso él - me ponía nervioso.

Sak se sonrojo - ¿ella te gusto mucho? – no pudo evitar preguntárselo.

- Sí, mucho – dijo Shaoran exhalando un suspiro. Más que gustarle, le encanto.

Ah, su corazón saltó de emoción y una agradable sensación de que era correspondida se expandió en su cuerpo. Tuvo que desviar su mirada de la de él porque sentía que si lo veía a los ojos él se daría cuenta.

- ¿Es pariente tuya? – lo despertó de su ensueño

- ¿Ahh? – ese "sí mucho" aún le rondaba en la mente – Sí muy lejana – pocas veces mentía sin que lo descubrieran.

- Por eso sus ojos se parecen tanto – dijo él – tienen el mismo tono de verde - busco su mirada pero Sak la mantenía en un lugar distante – Nunca antes la había visto.

- Es que… bueno ella vive a las orillas del reino y no le gustan las cosas de la nobleza, protocolos y todo eso.

- Si lo pude notar – dijo entristeciendo la mirada, aún tenía muy fresco en la mente el beso que le robo y el otro que correspondió.

- Tal vez algún día te la presente – dijo para llamar su atención y sacar de su cabeza esos recuerdos.

- Eso me gustaría – le sonrió agradecido.

Sak se sonrojo hasta las orejas, tenía que controlarse o terminaría revelándole todo. Y aún no era tiempo.

- Tienes que apresurarte tiene muchos pretendientes.

- ¿En serio? Bueno es natural es una chica excepcional, será afortunado el hombre que se quede con ella.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes si sólo estuviste con ella unas horas?

Shaoran levantó la ceja – no lo sé, sólo lo sé.

Si no fuera porque estaba frente a él hubiera soltado unos grititos de felicidad.

- ¿Viste a Yamazaky en el festival? – cambio el tema sentía que si seguía hablando de eso terminaría rompiendo los grilletes y lanzándose a sus brazos.

- No, esperaba verlo… - siguieron hablando. El clima entre ellos dos se apaciguo, el resto del día se la pasaron recordando sus aventuras con Chiharu, Rika, y Yamazaky y por supuesto Tomoyo, sus travesuras y todo lo que había vivido juntos.

La fuerte luz del sol pronto disminuyo, y las voces de afuera se escuchaban cada vez menos, seguramente aquellos hombres se estaban cansando.

- Debemos escapar – susurró Shaoran al notar como la oscuridad comenzaba incrementarse.

- Pero… pensé que...

- Una vez con el ejército negro no tendremos oportunidad de escapar, es mejor que nuestros reinos se concentren en prepararse para la guerra no en estar buscándonos. Ya llevamos demasiado tiempo.

- Bien.

- Esta misma noche lo haremos… - le explicó el plan a su amigo.

Minutos después eran bajados de nuevo.

Los volvieron a amarrar a unos árboles cercanos y lo de la noche anterior se repitió, con la variante de que la comida esta vez fueros ranas. Sak tuvo que utilizar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no vomitar tratando de sacar de su cabeza todos esos cuentos de ranitas cantantes.

Los hombres no tardaron en dormir, Kurpe era el más inteligente según podían observar, pero también tenía que descansar y dormía no muy lejos de los prisioneros. Sak y Shaoran se hicieron los dormidos, notaron como Tepor bebía y bebía era su turno de vigilarlos pero el alcohol hizo su efecto.

- Es hora – susurró Shaoran a Sak cuando éste por poco caía en los brazos de Morfeo.

Shaoran con todo sigilo comenzó a invocar un hechizo para convertir sus cadenas en unas oxidadas y frágiles, cuando le contó que podía hacer eso Sak no le creyó del todo pero ahora no le quedaba duda.

Cierto eran cadenas muy resistentes, pero pocos metales resisten el destructivo poder del oxigeno, como un hechicero podía ayudarse con los elementos de la naturaleza.

Tardó un poco más en romperlas y luego hacer lo mismo con sus cadenas.

- Listo – susurró al terminar, tenía tenues gotitas de sudor en su frente, se agotaba al utilizar sus poderes, sobre todo por no haber comido bien los últimos días.

Se levantaron en silencio, pero no sería fácil, el lugar tenía muchas hojas secas alrededor, como una alarma natural se activaría sólo con pisarlas.

- Pisa donde yo lo hago – ordenó Li.

Él asintió

Los primeros metros no hubo mucho problema, sólo el temblor en los pies de Sak, pero se conducían muy bien.

A unos diez metros donde el espeso bosque comenzaba, las hojas eran muchas más.

Li se detuvo e invocó sus poderes.

- Viento, ayúdame – señaló hacia el centro del lugar, un suave y cálido viento soplo recorriendo con suavidad las hojas secas con muy poco ruido y haciéndoles un camino despejado unos metros.

- Excelente – susurró Sak, Shaoran debía enseñarle a hacer eso.

Escucho a Shaoran suspirar, se estaba cansando.

Shaoran avanzó, no pensó que utilizar magia con tanta delicadeza lo cansaría tanto, estaba acostumbrado a cantidades grandes en ataques, no pequeños. Siguió caminando con Sak detrás de él.

- ¿Nos siguen?

- No – susurró Sak, a cada momento volteaba con el temor de que los hubieran descubierto, sentía su corazón palpitar con gran fuerza.

De nuevo invoco el poder y quedo más cansado, Sak lo notó por su respiración más agitada.

Ya llevaban un buen tramo, a esa altura ya corrían sobre las hojas, la distancia hacía difícil que los hombres los escucharan.

Pero no contaban con que los delatarían.

Justo cuando Shaoran parecía más cansado, un búho los vio desde el cielo y comenzó a hacer ruidos, luego algunas aves salieron volando, era la voz de alarma que ellos se daban en caso de ver algún peligro.

Al escucharlo no perdieron tiempo y comenzaron a correr a todo lo que daban sus pies, Sak iba siguiendo de cerca de Shaoran por el espeso bosque que a cada momento parecía más y más estrecho, sólo sentían las ramas de los arbustos golpear contra sus cuerpos.

Llevaban apenas unos minutos corriendo cuando sus peores temores se hicieron realidad, el ruido de los animales alertó a sus captores. Y a lo lejos escuchaban como corrían y daban instrucciones.

- Sepárense – se escuchaba la voz de Tepor.

Sak pudo sentir la adrenalina correr por todo su cuerpo, debían apresurarse.

Pero Shaoran no estaba en las mejores condiciones, su velocidad bajo.

- ¿Shaoran estas bien? – corrió a su lado.

- Si.

- Mentiroso – al buscar su rostro lo vio cubierto de sudor y sus pasos se hicieron torpes - Por los cielos – Shaoran comenzó a correr con más dificultad, sin esperar más Sak le tomo un brazo y lo paso por su nuca.

- Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí – sentía su corazón palpitar muy fuertemente.

Shaoran estaba muy mal, no sabía porqué pero sentía el cuerpo de su amigo calentarse a una velocidad impresionante, tanto que lo asustó mucho.

- Van por allá – escuchó la voz de un hombre que para su sorpresa se escuchaban muy cerca.

Sak sintió su cuerpo bastante pesado, la desesperación lo comenzó a invadir. ¿cómo haría para salir de ese lugar y ayudar a Shaoran?

De pronto dejó de sentir sus pies, los sonidos de los hombres y hasta de los animales desaparecieron, sólo sentía su mente trabajar tratando de encontrar una manera de salir de ese lugar con su amigo. Se estaba desesperando aún más entrando en un estado de estrés extremo.

- No me rendiré – se repetía mentalmente.

Fue cuando de pronto comenzaran a despertarse sus sentidos, sintió las presencias de sus captores acercándose, los estaban rodeando, era como un radar. El sonido regreso a su alrededor y escucho algunos animales correr por donde pasaban. Sintió también que la fuerte presencia de Shaoran que estaba debilitada, era una presencia calida y fuerte a la vez.

Sintió de nuevo todo su cuerpo y como si tomara un segundo aire corrió con todas sus fuerzas, Shaoran estaba casi inconciente, ardía en fiebre y su cuerpo parecía de trapo.

- Todo estará bien – susurró a su amigo.

En su loca carrera y con los sentidos agudizados, esquivaba los lugares donde los esperaban los hombres, pero eran demasiados.

- Allá están – sintió el grito tan cerca, que el corazón le dio un vuelco.

- "Tengo que salir de aquí. Shaoran esta muy mal, debo llevarlo a un lugar donde pueda atenderlo" – pensaba desesperado, pero estaba a la mitad del bosque perseguido por muchos hombres.

De pronto frente a ellos apareció Kurpe con un sable en mano.

- Se equivocan si piensan que es tan fácil huir de nosotros – no parecía preocupado, simplemente hablaba como si estuviera muy seguro de atraparlos de nuevo. Ni siquiera se veía remotamente cansado.

- No – dijo con valor.

- Tu amigo no esta bien ¿Hasta dónde crees que pueda sobrevivir sin atención médica? – sonrió con burla.

- Cállate – no deseaba pensar en nada malo para Shaoran.

Pero tenía algo de razón.

No, tenían con que defenderse o luchar, así que sintiendo que las presencias de los demás estaban aún algo lejos, dejo a Shaoran en el suelo recargado en un árbol y tomo pose de pelea.

- Así que desea pelear majestad, sus deseos son órdenes – dejo su sable a un lado – para estar en las mismas condiciones – su mirada se torno turbia, le agradaba pelear.

Sak estaba muy atento recordando sus lecciones de defensa, el enfrentamiento comenzó.

En un principio le resulto muy fácil a Kurpe, su oponente era torpe, débil y lento. Pero eso causaba más preocupación en Sak que recibió más de diez golpes en menos de diez segundos, Kurpe atacaba más a sus pies y el pecho, Sak estaba más y más desesperado no podía perder, no ahora. Los golpes eran certeros y dejaban un ardor increíble en su cuerpo.

- Sak… - la débil voz de Shaoran la hizo olvidarse de su dolor.

Lo vio observándolo, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, sus hermosos ojos ámbar estaban muy preocupados y tristes.

Un golpe de Kurpe lo trajo de nuevo a pelea, y con horror sintió como los demás hombres se acercaban.

Quedo tirado en el frío suelo con los sentidos al máximo.

- Es el fin, majestad debe regresar con nosotros – Kurpe dejo la pose de pelea y le tendió la mano.

No, no los llevarían.

Shaoran no lo hubiera permitido, él tampoco.

- NO – gritó rechazando su mano y al hacerlo una misteriosa fuerza empujo a Kurpe que quedo tirado a unos metros del lugar.

Sin tiempo a comprender nada, Sak aprovecho y tomo el cuerpo de Shaoran y comenzó a correr.

El cuerpo de su amigo no parecía muy pesado entonces – Sak debemos… regresar… – dijo en un susurró Shaoran.

- Todo estará bien – de verdad deseaba creerlo.

- Quiero regresar… - estaba delirando, que su fiebre aumentaba. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Por un segundo paso por su mente la idea de regresar y permitir que llevaran a Shaoran con un médico, pero…

Pisaron un lugar lleno de ramas y hojas, y al hacerlo el suelo se hundió y ambos comenzaron a caer. Era como caer en un abismo, todo absolutamente oscuro, lo único que Sak pudo hacer al sentir aquello, fue aferrar la mano de su amigo.

Tardaron unos segundos antes de sentir el golpe del agua. Lo primero que hizo Sak fue tomar a Shaoran y sacar u cabeza, para su alegría él tosía.

- Vamos – aún con el temor de que los siguieran nado, no se veía absolutamente nada, se guío por sus instintos y minutos después llegaban a una especie de playa, sintió la arena y sonrió, sacó el cuerpo de Shaoran, notó que su corazón latía con debilidad y su cuerpo antes ardiente se enfriaba con rapidez.

Buscó algo a su alrededor a gatas, pero no sentía más que arena, estaba muy cansado y herido. Regreso con el cuerpo de Shaoran que parecía dormido, se acostó a su lado, debía calentarlo a cualquier costo.

Exprimió algunas de sus ropas y comenzó a masajear el cuerpo de Shaoran – estarás bien – repetía una y otra vez. Tardó muchos minutos haciéndolo, rogándole que no se diera por vencido.

El cansancio lo estaba venciendo y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo y pasar el calor de su cuerpo al de él – todo estará bien – le susurro al oído.

Tardo uno segundos en acomodarse, cuando por fin sintió la poca calidez que aún despedía el cuerpo de Shaoran, sentir su fragancia de cerca, provoco que se sonrojara. Lo que más la sorprendió fue ella misma, su corazón se tranquilizo al mismo tiempo la invadió una calidez muy difícil de describir, el cansancio la obligo a cerrar los ojos.

Sin que se diera cuenta esa calidez nacida desde dentro, comenzó a salir e invadir con delicadeza el cuerpo de su amigo.

No pudo más y se quedo dormido a su lado.

_·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·_

- Saldremos - ordenó a la chica.

Hacía ya unas horas que la había dejado en su habitación.

Tomoyo sólo asintió.

Sintió un escalofrío al salir de la habitación todo se sentía muy cambiado, los pasillos estaban más oscuros de como los recordaba y los adornos no estaban en sus lugares, todo había sido saqueado. En silencio se dejo guiar por Touya, quien la llevó hasta una de mazmorras del palacio.

Al abrirla sus ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas, en ese horrible lugar tenían al rey, a Yukito y a su madre en pésimas condiciones, se veían cansados, demacrados y débiles.

- Mamá - corrió a abrazarla

- ¡Tomoyo! – se sorprendió la mujer al reconocerla - ¿Estas bien? No sabía que estaba aquí.

- Si madre - miró a los hombres que por un instante se les iluminó los ojos.

- Tomoyo - habló Touya y de inmediato la chica regreso a su lado.

Todos lo vieron con enojo y desconfianza.

- Déjala en paz - gritó Sonomi - no tiene nada que ver con esto.

- Quiero información - se dirigió al rey.

- No – fue la respuesta del rey.

Sin decir nada tomo a una asombrada Tomoyo por el cuello.

- ¿Qué saben de nosotros? - preguntó presionando el delgado cuello de la chica.

Ante el horror de los otros.

- Suéltala – gritó Yukito mientras trataba inútilmente de soltarse.

- No por favor - dijo Sonomi llorando - no le haga daño.

El llanto de la mujer sólo lo hizo enfadarse, dirigió su índice a la mujer pronunció unas palabras y para asombro de todos, Sonomi cerro los ojos y cayo inconciente. Luego hizo lo mismo con Yukito.

- Mamá - dijo en un hilo de voz Tomoyo.

No podía ser capaz de matarla, no a su madre.

El rey se estremeció ante lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos, su hijo, su hijo ¿en qué se había convertido?

- ¿Qué saben? - ahora sacó una espada y la colocó muy cerca de la yugular de la chica, que en silencio derramaba lágrimas.

Impotente, con la mirada en su inconciente madre, tratando de encontrar algún indicio de vida.

- Que el ejército negro quiere la guerra y... - comenzó a decir Fujitaka no permitiría que dañaran a Tomoyo.

El relató se alargó porque la voz del monarca se quebraba, pero se esforzaba en dar algunos detalles. Durante todo ese tiempo Touya mantuvo la espada en el cuello de la chica y todo ese tiempo sin poder evitarlo, ella lloro.

Mientras interrogaba a su padre las lágrimas de la chica caían en la espada y rodaban hasta su mano, eran tan cálidas al principio y luego tan ardientes que tuvo que terminar el interrogatorio y salió empujándola.

Se dirigieron a la habitación, ella iba en silencio sólo hipando en ocasiones. Al entrar

- ¿Por qué? - no se contuvo más - ¿Qué le hiciste a mi madre? - lo enfrentó viéndolo de frente con una incontenible furia en su mirada.

Touya se sorprendió.

Sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos índigo lo veían con desprecio, lo veían con rencor.

- Nada, sólo esta dormida – no pudo evitar desviar su mirada. Los ojos índigo de la chica eran casi intimidantes.

Tomoyo no dejó de llorar, aunque si disminuyo su llanto - ¿Por qué haces esto? - se puso frente a frente a pesar de que le sacaba dos cabezas de estatura.

Él se quedo en silencio, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a permanecer callada.

- Él es tu padre, es tu reino ¿por qué nos traicionaste? – gritó con desesperación.

- No lo traicioné, fue él quien provoco la muerte de mi madre.

- No te creo – su furia comenzó a mermar.

- No lo hagas, él no lo negó. Es capaz de todo con tal de mantener el poder y el reino – ahora era él quien tenía en sus ojos destellos de rencor.

Tomoyo se quedo en silencio unos segundos, su mente trabajo rápido, sería posible que por eso fue lo de la identidad de Sak, por la ambición de su padre.

- No es nuestra tarea juzgar a nuestros padres – dijo casi justificando.

- Él debe pagar lo que hizo, además no lo hago sólo por eso hay otra razón.

- ¿Cuál?

Él no dijo nada y le dio la espalda.

- ¿Qué puede ser tan importante para traicionar a tu familia?

- Mi hermano lo sabrá y se unirá a nosotros.

- No lo hará – dijo ella convencida.

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

- Lo conozco, no es como tú – lo dijo de tal manera que Touya se sintió muy ofendido por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Touya sonrió - confías demasiado en sus capacidades.

- Él regresará todo a la normalidad - dijo segura. Era notoria la confianza de la chica en el príncipe.

- Eso lo veremos - salió de la habitación.

Pero lo lograría, su hermano quedaría en su bando y si se atrevía a oponerse simplemente lo desaparecería de la faz de la tierra.

_·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·_

Con un terrible cansancio apenas pudo abrir los ojos, tratando de sentarse, hacía frío en ese lugar.

– Sak – dijo sentándose.

Vio a Sak a su lado, lo reviso y con tranquilidad notó que sólo dormía.

Al observar a su alrededor se encontró con algo muy desconocido, estaba en un lugar oscuro, apenas iluminado por una extraña luz que brotaba de arriba, parecía estar en una clase de cueva, estaban sobre la arena y más allá dentro de la cueva habían árboles, árboles que crecían en la oscuridad.

No eran muy altos, pero sus hojas eran de un verde muy oscuro, tenían lianas y parecían muy viejos. Intentó levantarse pero su cuerpo se negaba a responderle, finalmente tuvo que recostarse, no iría a ninguna parte mientras sus piernas parecieran de gelatina. Trato de recordar lo que había pasado.

Recordaba que estaba entre la conciencia y la inconciencia, escuchaba todo a su alrededor, le pareció ver a Sak pelear con Kurpe, luego sintió caer y agua muy fría rodear su cuerpo, luego una voz que lo llamaba y luego tranquilidad.

- Sak – lo llamó moviendo su cuerpo.

- Cinco minutos más – dijo cerrando los parpados con fuerza y encogiéndose.

- Sak no es juego.

- Ah – abrió los ojos con sueño y cuando por fin vio el rostro de Shaoran se levantó sobresaltado - ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estas bien?

- Tranquilo – le sonrió – pues las dos primera preguntas no te las puedo contestar pero me siento mejor.

- ¿Qué te paso?

- No lo sé, creo que aún no me acostumbro a usar magia.

- Me diste un buen susto – susurró recordando la noche anterior.

Pronto se sonrojo levemente era cierto se durmió abrazándolo. La parte positiva es que al parecer no lo hizo durante toda la noche ya que hubiera sido el primero en enterarse, seguramente dormido cambio de posición.

¡Que susto!

¡Que mal!

Le había gustado esa sensación de tenerlo entre los brazos.

NO.

Ahora se sentía un pervertido.

- Ahora, me gustaría saber como llegamos aquí – gracias al cielo Shaoran lo saco de sus pensamientos y lo mejor de todo, él estaba bien.

- Cuando huíamos, caímos aquí – observó el lugar – supongo que por allá – señalo el agujero en el techo de la cueva.

- Tenemos que irnos – dijo Shaoran – no sabemos si esos hombres puedan encontrarnos.

- Sí – Ambos se levantaron y dispusieron a entrar a aquel misterioso bosque de árboles singulares.

De pronto, algunas hojas se movieron y escucharon unas risitas.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó asustado.

- No lo sé.

Se acercaron con sigilo y ocurrió lo mismo, pero ahora eran más las risitas.

- ¿Qué esta pasando? – Ambos se detuvieron.

El silencio fue reemplazado por risitas, y luego por murmullos que parecían provenir de todas partes.

- Esto no es divertido – dijo Sak sintiéndose confundido.

De nuevo las hojas se movían.

- ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Quiénes son? – preguntó Sak al bosque.

Los murmullos y las risitas cesaron.

- Esto no me gusta nada.

- Tranquilo – dijo Shaoran muy calmado.

De entre los viejos árboles se escucho el ruido de las hojas secas quebrándose al paso de alguien o algo. Ambos tomaron pose de defensa.

Por fin vieron algo peludo salir, era…

- ¿El zorro? – el que Sak cazo y dejó ir.

El animal se acercó a Sak con familiaridad.

- Eres tú – dijo con alegría acariciando al animal – Pero…

- Es un placer saludarles, humanos – una pequeña voz llamó su atención.

De uno de los árboles bajaba un ser diminuto, de apenas unos 5 centímetros de alto. Traía ropa de un monje pero en miniatura, era un pequeño anciano, con larga barba blanca con un pequeño báculo en su mano.

Sak se restregó los ojos, estaba soñando.

- No les haremos daño – dijo el pequeño ser.

Se pellizco, pero no estaba soñando.

Shaoran frunció el ceño.

- ¿Quiénes son? – la pregunta era qué eran.

- Somos habitantes de la tierra – dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

- "las razas" – pensó Sak.

- Geos – dijo Shaoran. Era la primera vez que veía uno de verdad, todos los que había visto eran en dibujos.

- Así es – el hombrecillo parecía muy amable. Demasiado en realidad.

Shaoran sabía que tenían fama de ser agresivos, cuidaban sus tierras posesivamente. Vivían en cuevas, en bosques y casi en cualquier lugar donde había mucha vegetación. Se alimentaban de algunas semillas y hojas, formaban pequeñas comunidades y custodiaban las cuevas. Pocas personas los habían visto y todas referían que no eran de confianza.

- ¿Geos? Los de… - ah, ahora entendía. Se hincó frente al hombrecillo y lo observó de pies a cabeza sin ninguna clase de discreción – son bonitos – dijo como si estuviera frente a una muñeca o juguete – pensé que eran cuentos.

- Sak – lo llamó Shaoran.

- ¿qué pasa?

- Puedes venir un segundo.

- Claro.

El hombrecillo entonces llamó al zorrito y le dijo algo en un idioma extraño. El zorro se marchó después de eso.

- No creo que debamos confiar en ellos – le susurró.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tienen fama de ser agresivos.

- No es así – dijo el hombrecito.

Shaoran desconfió aún más – ¿me escucho?

- Si, no tienen que temer nada. Es cierto que nos hemos comportado agresivos, pero con las personas que quieren hacernos daño. Supongo que le han dicho que lo somos, pero ¿acaso le dieron las razones?

Ante el silencio de ambos el pequeño continúo.

- Señor, algunos de ellos se han atrevido a querernos atrapar para mostrarnos como animales, quieren matarnos para saber como somos por dentro, quieren sacarnos del lugar que por siglos ha sido nuestros hogares – dijo con molestia.

- ¿Les han hecho eso? – preguntó Sak.

- Y más. Pero puedo ver que ustedes son diferentes.

- ¿Por qué somos diferentes? – preguntó Shaoran.

- Su energía – dijo el pequeño ser – es muy especial.

Sak lo observó sorprendido y luego busco la mirada de Shaoran que no la quitaba del pequeño.

- Los humanos dudan de nuestra existencia por que no todos pueden vernos, muchos nos han negado y es como si solos bloquearan su mente para no vernos. Somos seres de la naturaleza y nos ocupamos de cuidar el delicado equilibrio. Los humanos también lo son, pero pasan más tiempo buscando riquezas que ver lo que hay a su alrededor, han llegado al extremo de hacer ciudades y encerrarse en ellas, vivir tras las rocas y pelear por metales, cuando son esos sus intereses no podrán ver más que lo que desean – el pequeño hombre se notaba enojado.

Sak se quedo sin saber que decir.

En ese instante el zorro regreso con una extraña cosa en el hocico. Era un frasquito de cristal.

El anciano se lo entregó a Sak.

- No todos los inventos humanos son inútiles – dijo refiriéndose al hermoso frasquito - Es para tu amigo, le ayudará para recuperarse.

- Gracias – lo recibió Sak ya que Shaoran no se movió.

Ante la desconfiada mirada del chico dijo – sabemos de las propiedades curativas de las plantas y hacemos pócimas, no se preocupes no es veneno. Es sólo una forma de agradecerles – tomo una frutita de uno de los árboles cercanos y se lo entrego.

- ¿agradecernos? – preguntó Sak.

- No lo mataron – dijo el pequeño geo refiriéndose al zorro.

- Claro que no – dijo Sak – es mi amigo ¿no es cierto? – lo acarició y el pequeño animal se dejo.

El anciano le sonrió a Sak – les mostraré el camino para salir de este lugar.

Comenzaron a caminar, fue cuando Shaoran noto de nuevo a muchos seres de tamaño diminuto que los rodeaban, subidos en ramas y asomados entre la hierba, los observaban con curiosidad.

No parecían ser tan malos como los describían.

Caminaron bastante para el gusto de Sak, a través de la oscuridad a cada momento se tropezaba. Pero al fin llegaron a la salida, al principio quedaron deslumbrados por la luz hasta acostumbrarse

Un extenso y hermoso valle se extendía a su alrededor, con menos árboles pero con muchas flores que adornaban la vista.

- Hasta aquí puedo acompañarlos – dijo el hombrecillo.

- Muchas gracias – dijo Sak y acarició al zorro para despedirse.

- Fue un placer, espero que tengan buen viaje.

- Gracias – dijo Shaoran en apenas un susurro.

En anciano sonrió y se marcho de regreso con el zorro a su lado.

- Por fin – dijo contento Sak – regresaremos a casa.

- Sí – Shaoran estaba muy serio - ¿te pareció extraño?

- ¿Qué?

- Los Geo.

- En realidad sí, pero me alegra poderlos ver- no entendía el punto.

- Como sea, es mejor irnos – en algunas cuestiones su amigo era despistado.

- ¿Te vas a tomar el remedio? – le mostró el frasquito.

- NO.

- ¿Por qué?

- No confió en ellos.

- Yo le creo.

- Sak.

- Anda solo inténtalo ¿sí? Tal vez tiene razón y te recuperas.

- No.

- ¿Temes que sea algún veneno? Te demostraré que no – sin previo aviso lo destapo y tomo un pequeño sorbo.

Su rostro de contrajo y permaneció en silencio, muy quieto.

- Sak ¿estas bien? Sak – su inmovilidad lo estaba alarmando.

- Waaaa, esto sabe a los guisados de Nakuru – dijo sacando la lengua.

- Me diste un buen susto – dijo suspirando Shaoran.

- Espera.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Creo que funciona, me siento mejor – en efecto incluso sus mejillas tomaron color y sus ojos brillaron.

Shaoran lo vio con asombro, para hacer ese tipo de pócimas era necesaria mucha práctica y saber mucho de hierbas.

- Anda Shaoran, tómalo.

- No.

- Ya te demostré que no es veneno.

- Es cierto, pero no quiero.

- No seas niño.

- No lo soy, sólo digo que no me lo tomaré.

- Te sentirás mejor.

- Nooo.

- Encontraré la forma de dártelo.

- Lo dudo.

- Es un reto.

- Lo es.

_·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·_

Dinuviel - En elfico significa ruiseñor. Es el nombre de la madre de Eriol

Hola

Disculpen la tardanza, pero este capítulo me dio algunas dificultades, creo que con el frío algunas de mis neuronas están congeladas, además de mis dedos.

Gracias a

Celina Sosa

yuuko-hime

HiKaRi-09

juchiz

Por seguir esta historia. Y mil gracias a

Citrikivy

Black Star Dragon Girl

Por incorporarse a la lectura de esta historia.

Y bueno espero que este capítulo les haya gustado.

En el siguiente capítulo, bueno S&S siguen en su viaje y Shaoran le propone a Sak bañarse juntos O.O??? (esa cara pone ella), Touya se dará cuenta de que Tomoyo es más útil de lo que pensaba, sobre todo para él, y habrá una sorpresita, ji ji las verdades continúan saliendo a la luz.

Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible.

Saludos

Yoalitzin.


	11. Acercamientos

**Espejos del alma**

Por Yoali Iizax Luin

_·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·_

Capítulo 11: Acercamientos

Yue se había marchado por orden de Hiraguizawa, dejando a Touya y Bugad al frente de Dhirtya.

Touya había encontrado la biblioteca días atrás. Y los libros que había le llamaron mucho la atención, había un estante con libros de magia avanzada.

Pero él había notado que Yue no le había enseñado "todo", sólo la parte que le convenía al ejército negro. Tenía que saber más de magia y dominarla antes de que regresara Yue, pero cada vez era más difícil ya que cada día llegaban nuevos soldados de las diferentes razas para unirse al ejército.

Bugad era el encargado de enseñarles su lugar, según sus poderes y utilidad, así que el viejo y libidinoso hombre tendría trabajo para rato. Y aunque él también tenía trabajo se daba su tiempo.

No tuvo opción que ir a leer a la habitación donde estaba Tomoyo, ya que era el único realmente seguro, además no deseaba que nadie supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Era como retar a Eriol.

Tomoyo estaba aún enfadada con él por la manera en que la utilizó frente a los demás. Lo vio varias veces entrar sentarse y comenzar a leer anchos y viejos libros. Tenía mucha curiosidad pero no dijo nada. Le ponía muy nerviosa con su presencia, pero se tuvo que acostumbrar ya que él no tenía intenciones de ir a otro lugar.

No se podía quejar demasiado, tenía desayuno, comida y cena. Causalmente o por obra del destino la mujer designada para llevarle los alimentos era Rika, quien se limitaba a cumplir sus órdenes. Como era su habitación tenía donde bañarse y cambiarse, hasta cierto punto estaba muy cómoda.

Los primeros días se encerraba en el baño y no salía cuando él estaba en la habitación, se distraía jugando con Kero, haciendo el aseo e incluso pasaba el tiempo en hacerse complicados peinados. Pero pasados lo días tuvo que salir.

Le extraño que de pronto escuchaba a Touya pronunciar extrañas palabras.

Se dio el valor para averiguar que tanto hacía.

Touya simplemente ignoró su presencia para su alivio, era mejor ser ignorada que ser echada. Así que se la pasaba en la ventana de la habitación viendo como los soldados se movían abajo, viendo el bosque y el cielo, extrañando a su madre y amigos.

- Jeliojre... demonios - dijo enojado - ¿cómo se pronuncia esta palabra?

- ¿Puedo ayudarte? - preguntó algo indecisa.

Touya la vio un segundo - No - y regreso a su lectura.

- "¿Cuándo dejarás de ser tan entrometida Tomoyo?" - se regaño.

Minutos después - Jeliojrio... estúpida palabra - masculló de nuevo.

- Es Jeliogriotec - escucho la voz muy cerca de él - se pronuncia como "g".

Asombrado giro el rostro, la chica tenía su rostro muy cerca del de él, algunos de sus bucles negros descansaban en su hombro - lo ves, la jota se pronuncia como ge - cuando se dio cuenta en lo cerca que estaba de él, de inmediato se retiró mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

- Lo siento - bajo la cabeza, se dio vuelta y se dispuso a huir al baño.

- Sabes leer - dijo algo asombrado.

- Un poco.

- Eres mujer.

¿Acaso ser mujer y ser inteligente eran incompatibles?

- Soy mujer no una tonta - dijo sin pensar, luego de escucharse tuvo que taparse la boca, esperaba que no lo tomara como ofensa.

- Eres más útil de lo que pensé - lo escucho decir y giro la cabeza.

- Ahora me ayudarás con esto - le mostró los libros - tiene mucho tiempo que no leo nada, así que tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Ella no dijo nada, el que calla otorga, sin decir nada había aceptado.

Lo siguientes días fueron muy agotadores para Touya. Entre supervisar a los nuevos soldados y el estudio de los libros le llevaba todo el día.

No deseaba que Bugad se enterara de lo que hacía por la noches, ya que el elemento sorpresa era clave, con más poderes muy pronto tendría más rango, llegaría a ser igual que Yue.

Ella trataba de no hacerlo enojar y sólo preguntaba del estado de su madre, Yukito y el rey. Debía ganarse su confianza para poder salir de esa habitación y hacer algo.

Pasaban de las 10 de la noche cuando se retiraba a la habitación de Tomoyo,

- Buenas noches - saludaba ella al verlo llegar, más él nunca contestaba mantenía sus distancias aunque tenía que admitir que la chica le caía bien. No lo presionaba, le ayudaba cuando lo necesitaba con las palabras difíciles y lo más importante le tenía paciencia cosa que ni por error le concedían Yue o Bugad o él mismo.

Después de algunos repasos - es hora - Touya se levantó y comenzó a susurrar algunas palabras extendiendo los brazos al frente una leve luz marrón salió de sus manos formando una esfera brillante que desapareció enseguida.

- Waw - salio de los labios de la chica - lo hizo, lo hizo - dio pequeños brinquitos, había pronunciado correctamente cada palabra del hechizo, algo que no hubiera logrado sin la ayuda de Tomoyo que se empeño a decirle como se pronunciaba.

Por un segundo Touya sonrió por la actitud infantil de la chica.

Con un poco más de confianza se atrevió a decir algunos más que resultaron bien, no todos pero la mayoría si.

Era como un niño que había aprendido a caminar finalmente y no deseaban parar.

- Es genial - dijo Tomoyo al terminar el último.

Touya se sentó ya muy cansado por tanto esfuerzo, una tenue sonrisa ilumino su rostro y cerró los ojos por fin podría hacerle frente a Bugad si lo deseaba, sólo un poco más de entrenamiento.

- Para mañana todo saldrá mejor - dijo Tomoyo, pero el chico ya no se movía, se había quedado dormido en la silla. Tomoyo tuvo el impulso de escapar, pero en esas condiciones con un palacio repleto de soldados y sin lugar a donde ir, no era mejor ganarse la confianza del chico ya tendría alguna idea para escapar.

Se preparo para dormir, cuando se acostó noto que no podía dormir, la pausada respiración del chico le quitaba el sueño. Sólo saber que estaba ahí la mantenía un poco preocupada, lo bueno es que no parecía interesado en ella. Desde su lugar lo observó y por un segundo le pareció un chico muy apuesto, sin esos ojos que parecían vacíos, su cabello oscuro un poco revuelto y la gran altura que poseía, hasta parecía un chico normal.

Le agradecía enormemente que la protegiera del aquel otro hombre, que la mantuviera en el palacio al tanto de lo que pasaba con su madre y los demás.

Se levantó y con suaves y silenciosos movimientos tomo una de las sabanas de la cama y lo cubrió, luego se fue a dormir también estaba cansada.

Al día siguiente paso lo mismo por la noche él entreno algunos hechizos y le salieron muy bien.

- Esta vez fue mejor - dijo orgullosa Tomoyo - sólo tiene que cuidar la pronunciación - no escatimaba en las sonrisas que le brindaba al chico como una recompensa por su esfuerzo.

Se sentía como una profesora de verdad, viendo a su discípulo avanzar.

Él se mantenía serio y parecían no importarle sus recompensas en forma de sonrisas.

- ¿Puedo preguntar algo? - se animó a decir

Él no contestó lo que significaba que la respuesta era afirmativa

- Si tiene esos poderes, Sak ¿también los tiene?

- Sí - no explicó más y aprovechando que ya habían comenzado una conversación - ¿él no lo sabe?

- No, es un chico algo distraído - sonrió pensando en lo distraído que podía llegar a ser.

- ¿Cómo es? - la pregunta la extraño pero no lo demostró.

- Es una gran persona, rebelde en ocasiones, muy inteligente y activo, se interesa por los demás y le gustaría ser independiente, es una gran persona.

- ¿Lo quieres mucho?

- Si, pocos lo conocemos como es realmente es y no se puede evitar quererlo - suspiró pensando en su paradero, para esos momentos ya debería estar ahí, pero aún no y la tenía preocupada, salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, Touya se había marchado.

Afuera el chico se sentía algo ¿molesto? tal vez, la forma en que Tomoyo le habló de su hermano, algo que definitivamente él no era, tal vez por eso su padre lo quería tanto, jamás hubiera podido ser como él. No lo conocía pero un sentimiento bastante desconocido comenzaba a formarse en su interior, pero como todos los sentimientos que tenía los reprimía en lo más hondo de su corazón, jamás aceptaría que tenía cierta envidia por su hermano.

Al día siguiente Touya no fue a la habitación, ni al siguiente, Tomoyo se quedo sorprendida, no sabía que había hecho mal pero era evidente que lo hizo ya que él estaba molesto. Sentía que todo lo que había avanzado lo retrocedía, a este paso jamás la dejaría ver a su madre y a los demás, no pudo evitar llorar se sentía prisionera se sintió realmente sola a pesar de la presencia de Kero.

Al tercer día Touya llegó estaba más serio de lo normal y comenzó a leer en silencio, Tomoyo no dijo nada y se dispuso a leer otro libro, esperaba recuperar la confianza del chico de nuevo.

_·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·_

Libertad.

Era lo que siempre imagino Sak, el aire fresco aire de la tarde acariciando su piel con un leve olor a madera mojada y algunas fragancias delicadas de flores silvestres. Sin ninguna pared de fría piedra, como techo sólo un pálido azul cielo extendido hasta el infinito adornado por pájaros que regalaban su canto, una alfombre verde que crujía a cada paso, tal vez lo que mejor lo hacía sentir era tener a su lado a aquel chico que consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos, y hasta hace poco, mucho más.

El valle no parecía habitado, las plantas crecían libremente. Una hermosa y amplia alfombra extendida, adornada con cientos de flores de todos colores y tamaños, algunos árboles, arbustos y muchas ardillas y conejos.

- Grrrrwwa – (sonido de estomago hambriento) se escuchó de pronto.

Shaoran sólo sonrió – creo que tu cuerpo reclama comida.

- No sé que te hace pensar eso – Sak estaba cual jitomate maduro.

- ¿Qué tal una ardilla? ¿o un conejo? – señaló una familia de conejos que comían a lo lejos.

- ¿Estas loco? Esa pobre conejita tiene hijitos.

- Entonces una ardilla.

- ¿No hay algo más en el menú?

- Lo siento caballero – dijo imitando a los sirvientes – las frutas son escasas en este lugar.

- Esta bien, mmm… - vio a una traviesa ardilla trepar por el árbol a una velocidad impresionante – preferiría otra opción, pero esta bien cazaremos una ardilla.

- Bien.

- Allá va – y la persecución comenzó.

Pero el dichoso animalito era tan difícil de atrapar como ellos mismos.

Se burlo de ellos cuando al emboscarla, ambos saltaron al mismo tiempo y se llevaron tremendo chichón en la cabeza al darse uno contra otro, pequeñas lagrimitas salían de sus ojos mientras inútilmente trataban de quitar el dolor sobando la parte afectada. La muy traviesa ardilla tuvo el descaró de detener su carrera y lanzarles una mirada de burla con sus pequeños ojos brillantes.

Ardilla 1, príncipes 0

- Te dije que yo daría la señal – reclamaba Shaoran.

- Y nunca me la diste.

- Estaba esperando el momento exacto.

- Tardaste mucho, pensé que estabas dormido – y la discusión se alargo.

Después de mucho sobarse y discutir finalmente sonrieron y siguieron su camino. Después de varios minutos finalmente encontraron algunas frutas silvestres, guayabas, bellotas y manzanas como plato fuerte.

Antes de llegar a las primeras montañas, vieron un hermoso río de aguas cristalinas.

- Un arroyo - apuntó Shaoran y ambos fueron corriendo, tomaron agua y se lavaron el rostro había quedado todos sucios y con las ropas rasgadas.

Lavaron algunas frutas mientras relataban el gran suceso del golpe. En casi todo el valle sólo sus voces se mezclaban con el canto de algunos pajarillos y un águila que pasaba por el lugar.

- Shaoran ¿dónde estamos exactamente? – preguntó mientras lavaba su fruta.

- Exactamente no lo sé, no son tierras habitadas. Cerca de Sideris y de Dhirtya.

- Deberíamos... - escucho el sonido de un arbusto moverse de manera violenta.

- Nos encontraron – dijo alarmado Shaoran.

- Ahh – pegó un gritito de susto, trato de levantarse pero no estaba bien apoyado e inevitablemente cayó al agua.

Empapado Sak dirigió su mirada al lugar donde provenía el ruido, entonces salió la ardilla.

Ardilla 2, Sak 0

Shaoran río con ganas, después de un rato tubo que sobarse el estomago pues ya le dolía de tanto reír.

- ¿No es gracioso? - frunció el ceño Sak y de venganza le lanzó agua en la cara.

Li se quedo callado y luego frunció el ceño - Tú lo buscaste - sin compasión comenzaron una guerra de salpicones de agua.

Gracias al cielo Sak cargaba su corsé y una buena cantidad de ropa que no permitieron que su secreto fuera revelado.

- ACHHuuu - estornudo Sak saliendo del río.

- Será mejor bañarnos o nos hará daño – dijo Shaoran con una gran tranquilidad.

- O.O??? – sólo se mantuvo con la mirada en el agua, como si fuera la primera vez que la viera. ¿Había escuchado bien?

- Creo que nos hace falta, anda Sak – invitó Shaoran, mientras dejaba sus frutas en un lugar seguro, lejos de esa pilla ardilla.

Sak se quedo en silencio y pronto su cara tomo un brillante color carmín. Sip, había dicho lo que había escuchado.

- No me digas que te avergüenzas amigo, te conozco – dijo al pasar a su lado, con una actitud tan natural que horrorizo a Sak.

Había un par de cosas que Shaoran iba a notar.

¿Sería el momento de decir la verdad? ¿Sería el momento de que él lo supiera todo? ¿Sería el momento de revelar su secreto? ¿Sería el momento de revelar todo?

Sí era el momento, pero el momento de huir de ese lugar.

- Yoo… - las palabras se atoraron en su garganta – yo… - decía casi inaudiblemente.

Sabiendo que difícilmente podría decir algo coherente decidió darse vuelta y salir corriendo como si una jauría de perros salvajes buscaran arrancarle la carne.

Pero al darse vuelta.

¡Por todos los cielos!

Shaoran se estaba quitando la camisa dejando el dorso desnudo.

Pequeñas y muy afortunadas gotitas de agua dibujaban las formas de su pecho desnudo, perfectamente entrenado, ancho de espalda, piel levemente bronceada casi resplandeciente que invitaba a acariciarlo con devoción, tenía algunas diminutas cicatrices que hablaban de sus duros entrenamientos, los músculos bien marcados en los brazos.

Tenía en su rostro una diminuta sonrisa que dejaba ver sus blancos dientes, además su cabello marrón estaba más desordenado de lo habitual, dándolo un toque tan sexy, que Sak sintió sus rodillas temblar.

Estaba ante la perfección hecha hombre.

Al verlo Sak no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse mirándolo toda embobada.

- ¿Sak? ¿Estas bien? – notó la actitud de su amigo y dejo de desvestirse para acércasele.

- Achuuu - no podía ser más oportuno el estornudo, podría decir (si alguien se atrevía a preguntar) que se quedo viéndolo por esa sensación que precede al estornudo.

- Salud, es mejor que te bañes – dijo con aire preocupado. Lo que lo hizo ver mucho más apuesto.

Dios tendría que salir de ese lugar en ese segundo.

Le dio la espalda de inmediato para que no viera como toda su sangre abandonaba a sus mejillas, ahora estaba pálida

- Yo..., mejor no, terminaré enfermando – dijo entre dientes.

- Como quieras yo si lo haré - escucho luego el sonido de la ropa cayendo.

La tentación la invadió al escuchar el ruido del agua.

Se estaba bañando a sus espaldas.

Tuvo que morderse el labio y tomar toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, más la vergüenza, imaginó el rostro de su padre si la viera ahora, e imaginó que Haydée saldría de entre los arbustos para presenciar el espectáculo, sumando todo eso pudo dar grandes y enormes pasos para alejarse de ese lugar.

- Voy a... buscar comida - gritó desde lejos de ahí mientras aún escuchaba el agua, y a Shaoran decirle que se estaba perdiendo de una buena ducha.

Fue hasta entonces que sintió su pecho agitado subir y bajar, su corazón cual cascos de caballos en una carrera y la respiración de haber estado bajo el agua más de 10 minutos. Lo peor es que había deseado tocar... o ver…

-"Pervertido, sí eso eres un pervertido" – pensaba.

- Bañarnos - con sólo pensarlo su rostro pasaba por todos los colores del arco iris.

Se alejo del lugar y trato de concentrarse en la comida, regreso una hora después cuando calculo que ya habría terminado.

Lo encontró no muy lejos del arroyo ya con la fogata encendida - Te estabas tardando, ¿qué hay de cenar? – se veía increíblemente fresco, sus ropas aún húmedas dibujaban sus perfectas formas, algo que trato de ignorar.

- Esto - le mostró algunas frutas.

- Bien - y cenaron.

Gracias a su entrenamiento en el protocolo Sak paso la prueba del rostro de "no pasa nada". Comentaban de cosas sin importancia parecía que tenían un acuerdo en disfrutar esos momentos de tranquilidad, horas después se durmieron.

Sak sintió que su nariz le picaba, seguramente se resfriaría por no bañarse, espero hasta que Shaoran se quedará profundamente dormido y muy despacio se dirigió al arroyo, lo más alejado que pudo.

Para su fortuna era una noche cálida, se desvistió casi por completo dejándose sólo una larga túnica y se baño, notó con desconcierto que el cambio en su cuerpo continuaba, sus pechos seguían creciendo, lo mismo que su cadera. Al terminar se apretó muy bien todo el cuerpo y se puso esa ropa para disimular, en silencio regreso a un lado de la fogata.

Shaoran dormía, se veía tan tierno e inocente.

Sus facciones serenas y tranquilas, su cabello alborotado descansando en el suelo.

Era un chico atractivo sin duda alguna, verlo así le provocaban unas enormes e irreprimibles ganas de…

Je, je no era mala idea, después de todo tarde o temprano tenía que pasar.

Se acercó con lentitud con la mirada clavada en su rostro, cuidando que sus movimientos sean lo más silenciosos posibles, se inclino frente a él, quería grabarse en la mente esa imagen. Sus cejas que siempre parecían tensas, ahora estaban relajadas, lo mismo que sus varoniles labios. Su respiración era pausada y el movimiento de su pecho al inhalar y exhalar aire era casi hipnotizante.

Luego con cuidado puso su mano en su mejilla, era una piel diferente de la que imaginaba o recordaba, de lejos parecía dura y fría pero en realidad era calida y suave a pesar de ser varonil, él se movió levemente pero no despertó.

Sak sonrió ante el contacto, le provocó una cierta felicidad poder acariciarlo. Después de todo se contuvo a la hora del baño, ¿por qué no disfrutarlo ahora?

Se acercó aún más su rostro y con la misma mano toco sus cálidos labios con delicadeza, aún no deseaba despertarlo.

Pero resulto que ese movimiento trajo de sus sueños al joven príncipe, abrió rápidamente sus ojos y vio a Sak con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué…? – trató de preguntar.

Se desconcertó mucho al ver a su amigo tan cerca y con un contacto tan, como decirlo, cercano.

Por un segundo pensó que estaba siendo atacados y que Sak lo despertaba así para que él no gritara y avisara a sus cazadores que los habían detectado. Pero luego, se dio cuenta de la sonrisa tan feliz de su amigo, y de su mano tocando sus labios con movimientos extraños.

Después, después sólo sabía que su boca estaba siendo ocupada.

Abrió enormemente los ojos al darse cuenta lo que estaba haciendo y trato de empujar a Sak, pero era demasiado tarde.

Muy tarde.

No había vuelta atrás.

Sak tenía su nariz tapada y el líquido del frasquito estaba en su boca.

- Si quieres respirar, sólo tienes que tragar – dijo Sak con sonrisa de triunfo.

Estaba tan sorprendido que tuvo que hacerlo bebiendo finalmente el líquido, después comenzó a toser.

Sak se separó de él rápidamente.

- Sak Kinomoto – gruñó Shaoran cuando al fin pudo respirar.

El príncipe de Dhirtya sonrió inocentemente – lo logre.

- Sak – dio un brinco y se levantó y comenzó a correr hacia él. Por fortuna Sak también tenía buenos reflejos y no se dejó alcanzar tan fácilmente.

- Fue por tu bien – gritaba esperando que el otro se cansara.

Muy pronto Shaoran sintió el cambio en su cuerpo, se sentía realmente bien, pero no lo aceptaría. Así que la carrera continúo por varios minutos, después ya un poco cansados tuvieron que regresar a dormir.

_·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o_

- Su comida – anunció Rika al estar frente a la habitación que ocupaba Tomoyo y que resguardaba un tal Terada.

- Deposítela en el suelo – dijo como de costumbre.

- El señor ¿esta dentro? – preguntó tímidamente la chica. Se refería a Kinomoto.

El joven Terada la observó con curiosidad, la chica no era muy conversadora.

- No – se limitó a decir.

- ¿Podría ver a la señorita? – dijo con la mirada en el suelo.

Ya se habían visto en alguna ocasión, pero la presencia del hermano mayor de Sak las intimidaba a ambas y no habían podido hablar.

- ¿Para qué? – Terada no se veía dispuesto a hacerlo.

- Ella… es mi amiga sólo quiero saber si esta bien – por fin levantó la mirada al hombre.

Fue cuando él pudo admirar los ojos de la chica, eran hermosos. A pesar de su apariencia humilde, parecía una dama de la nobleza con la blancura de su piel y lo delicado de sus facciones. ¿Acaso el general Touya estaba utilizando a la nobleza como servidumbre? Sabía que era capaz de hacerlo.

- Por favor – rogó la chica – sólo unos segundos – la charola de la comida en sus manos temblaba levemente, era obvio que la chica tenía miedo, pero estaba decidida.

- Sólo unos minutos – tenía estrictas órdenes de vigilar y sobre todo avisar su Bugad se acercara.

Sinceramente no supo porque le dio oportunidad de hacerlo, sólo tomo conciencia de ello hasta que vio la puerta cerrarse tras ella.

Esperaba que Touya no se enterase, ya inventaría alguna excusa.

Dentro.

- Rika – ambas se saludaron efusivamente.

- Gracias al cielo estas bien – suspiró Tomoyo.

- Sí, creo que debí irme cuando Yamazaky y Chiharu lo hicieron.

- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

- Eso iba hacer, el tabernero se negó a pagarnos lo que nos debía. Chiharu y Yamazaky se fueron, pero yo no quise, necesito ese dinero, pero no pensé que sucedería esto – relató con algo de melancolía - ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué te tienen prisionera?

- Yo… - cielos precisamente ahora no se sentía con ganas de armar una mentira convincente, así que simplemente se limitó a decir la verdad.

- ¿Entonces Kas…?

Tomosyo asintió – espero que nos puedas perdonar, pero él deseaba tener amigos que lo quisieran tal como es y no de su título.

Rika suspiró sin saber que pensar.

- Rika ¿estas enfadada? Si es así lo entenderé.

Ella rió – no podría enojarme con mis mejores amigos.

- Gracias.

Después de unos segundos de silencio Tomoyo se armó de valor para preguntar.

- Me podrías decir que pasa allá fuera, he estado tanto tiempo en este lugar que no sé que pasa.

- Es horrible – dijo Rika acercándose a la ventana.

- Han saqueado todo a su paso, han hecho prisioneros a todo el que se cruza en su camino, nos obligan a trabajar construyendo armas, haciendo comida a las mujeres.

- ¿Han…? – tuvo que respirar de nuevo para hacer la pregunta - ¿matado a muchos?

Rika se volvió a verla.

- No lo creo, desde el día de la invasión que yo sepa no han matado a nadie. Parece que los están reclutando como parte de ellos.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Si, algunos se unen a ellos casi voluntariamente y otros son obligados, se llevan a uno de sus familiares, sus madres, esposas o hijas y los amenazan diciendo que si no se unen a ellos los mataran. Al parecer nos quieren vivos.

Tomoyo abrió grande los ojos.

- Es hora – la fuerte voz de Terada les llamó la atención.

- Tengo que irme, cuídate mucho – Rika se despidió y salió.

Eso era que Touya hacía, obligar a la gente a unirse a ellos amenazándolos con sus seres queridos.

Cielos y ella lo estaba ayudando.

De pronto se sintió horrible.

Touya Kinomoto era un desalmado.

Pero ahora era su turno de utilizarlo, se ganaría su confianza para que en el día menos pensado de alguna manera lograría rescatar a su madre, al rey y a Yukito.

_·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o_

Al siguiente día partieron muy temprano, ambos iban de mejor humor.

El valle se extendía casi por todos lados, así que tardaron varias horas caminando. La vegetación se hacía más densa, estaban ya muy cansados cuando vieron que tenían que cruzar una enorme montaña cuya punta parecía tocar las nubes.

Sin decir nada comenzaron a escalar no había opción, si decidían rodearla tardaría más tiempo en llegar, además de que no sólo era una, era una cadena de montañas que según los mapas se extendían varios kilómetros. Esos hombres los habían desviado mucho del camino.

Iban a la mitad del camino, cuando decidieron descansar, encontraron un túnel que parecía muy hondo y demasiado oscuro para su gusto. Después de hablar un rato acordaron entrar, los primeros metros era un camino muy malo, lleno de hongos, humedad e incluso muchos murciélagos. Con la idea de haber encontrado un atajo continuaron, pronto el paisaje cambio. Poco a poco el camino era más amplio cubierto de hielo, la oscuridad era reemplazada por un destello luminoso a lo lejos, lo que los motivo a continuar, pero el peligro aumentó desde el techo se formaban picos de hielo, no debía haber ningún ruido que provocara que las estalactitas de hielo les cayeran encima.

En ese punto Sak era el más cansado, Shaoran tenía más entrenamiento así que no le resultó muy difícil. El suelo se hizo mucho más resbaloso, pero la luz se veía más cercana, haciéndose señas continuaron, pero Sak tenía los pies casi congelados, dio un pequeño tropiezo y cayo con todo su peso causando un leve pero peligroso ruido.

O.O???

- Sak ¿estas bien? – susurró Shaoran acercándose.

Sólo asintió, Shaoran le tendió la mano para ayudar a su amigo.

Sak la acepto y trato de ponerse en pie, pero el frío ya había afectado más sus pies y tuvo que sostenerse del hombro de su amigo. La sensación de calidez del cuerpo de Shaoran era aturdidor, tanto que perdió de nuevo el equilibrio y esta vez se llevó a su amigo al suelo.

Shaoran cayo sobre el cuerpo de Sak, afortunadamente el ruido fue el mínimo. Y aunque ambos tuvieron ganas de dar sonoras carcajadas, se levantaron y siguieron su camino.

Aquella luz al final del túnel ya parecía muy cercana y ayudaba a iluminar un poco el lugar. Cuando sin previo aviso todo empezó a temblar y las estalactitas comenzaron a caer.

Ambos estaban cansados pero con muy buenos reflejos por lo que pudieron esquivar muchos.

Pero el hielo caía rompiendo el frío suelo de cristal, si una de esas cosas les daba los aplastaría sin piedad, mientras las piezas de hielo eran cada vez más grandes.

- Shaoran - gritó Sak al ver que un trozo de hielo caería sobre él.

- Si - contestó él y al tratar de cambiar de dirección el liso piso lo hizo resbalar y caer.

Sak vio con horror que no podía moverse, una fuerza salida de la nada lo hizo dar pasos más grandes y llegar con su cuerpo a empujarlo, el trozo de hielo cayó pesadamente rompiendo en mil pedazos el piso, cientos de cristales salieron volando.

Pero el impulso de los cuerpos le impidió a Sak controlarse y ambos se estrellaron contra un trozo de hielo.

Sak sobo la cabeza, ya no había más ruido, abrió los ojos y se encontró que Shaoran descansaba en sus piernas, le sonrió hasta inconciente se veía lindo. Buscó una y otra vez alguna herida y para su tranquilidad no tenía nada más que la piel roja.

Vio a su alrededor y todo estaba igual.

- Shaoran, despierta vamos que debemos irnos - el chico no parecía dispuesto a despertar parecía muy cómodo.

- Vamos Shaoran - dijo hablando muy despacio.

- No, estoy bien - protestó y se acomodó en sus piernas, Sak se puso rojo de vergüenza y sin pensarlo se levantó dejando caer su cabeza en el duro y frío piso.

- Auch - dijo levantándose - ¿Sabes? No es la manera de tratar a tu amigo - dijo aún sobándose.

Sak se levantó y comenzó a recorrer el lugar.

- ¿Pasa algo? – vio que Sak veía a todos lados como buscando algo.

- ¿Sientes algo extraño? – le preguntó de pronto.

Tal vez el golpe fue más fuerte de lo que pensó.

- No, ¿Por qué?

- Siento algo raro, una energía o algo así.

Un ruido extraño se escucho, como si dos rocas se frotasen.

- Eso no estaba ahí ¿cierto? – un pequeño agujero había parecido muy cerca de ellos.

- Vamos - muy curiosos se metieron en él.

No era de gran tamaño pero había unas escaleras labradas.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- Excelente pregunta - subieron sin vacilar hasta llegar a una enorme puerta de madera.

La puerta se abrió sola y ambos tomaron posición de combate.

- Maratuldë (Bienvenidos) – se escucho.

Shaoran vio como Sak se relajaba y entraba.

- ¿Sak? - lo imitó.

Una vez dentro la puerta se cerró.

- ¿Que...? – Shaoran se alarmó.

- Máratuldë (Bienvenidos)

Shaoran se quedó de una pieza al ver lo que estaba frente a ellos.

Un salón completamente hecho de cristal, con varias columnas con grabados de flores y símbolos que no conocía, una luz blanca se filtraba por el techo que daba directamente al centro del salón, que con gracia llegaba a un cristal con forma de diamante que iluminaba todo el lugar.

Pero lo más impresionante era que había personas muchas personas, que vestían largas túnicas blanquísimas, eran muy altos, de piel blanca, de largo cabellos, ojos azulados y verdes, todo muy parecidos entre ellos y todos sonreían. Era casi como si los estuvieran esperando y dando la bienvenida.

- Máratuldë meldor (Bienvenidos amigos) - una mujer se acercó a ellos e hizo una leve reverencia.

La mujer era muy alta sus ojos eran entre verdes con reflejos dorados y cabello más oscuro, pero aparentaba ser muy joven y delicada, Shaoran quedo fascinado por su belleza. Se acercó a Sak y extendió las manos.

- Hantalë (Gracias) – contestó Sak se inclinó levemente y puso sus manos sobre las de ella.

Luego se acerco al grupo de personas y se inclino frente a ellos.

Shaoran sólo observaba sin entender nada, se quedó atrás un poco cohibido por lo que acababa de ver.

- Man nályë? (¿Quién eres?) – preguntó Sak a la mujer.

La mujer notó el desconcierto de Shaoran y cambio el idioma con el que hablaba.

- Soy Mixtli - se dirigió hacia Shaoran - Es usted bienvenido, majestad.

Sólo asintió torpemente.

Sak regreso a su lado - Él es Shaoran Li - lo presentó y todos se inclinaron como saludo.

- ¿Quiénes son? - preguntó a su amigo en un susurro.

Mientras las personas reunidas poco a poco se comenzaron a dispersar, perdiéndose en lo que parecían ser pasillos que iban en todas direcciones.

- No lo sé exactamente - dijo escuetamente Sak cayendo en cuenta que realmente no los conocía.

- Síganme por favor – hablo de nuevo la mujer y comenzó a caminar.

- ¿Cómo es que los conoces? – preguntó Shaoran mientras caminaban tras ella.

- ¿Qué dices? No los conozco – aclaró Sak y era cierto jamás los había visto antes.

- ¿Entonces por qué hablas su idioma?

- No lo hago

- Claro que sí Sak, te acabo de escuchar.

- Yo... no lo sé – reflexionando recordó que era cierto, cuando escucho esas palabras era como si las hubiera conocido toda su vida - sólo entiendo lo que dice. Es raro.

- Es normal - interrumpió otra voz de la mujer.

- ¿Por qué? – se atrevió a preguntar Shaoran frunciendo el ceño.

- Su madre fue una de nosotros – contestó la mujer que se hacía llamar Mixtli.

- ¿QUÉ? - preguntaron ambos desconcertados.

La mujer de ojos verdes de acercó a Sak - te pareces tanto a ella.

Realmente no le gustaba mucho recordar a su madre, no quería sentir dolor de saber que no estaba con ella.

- Nadeshiko fue una de nosotros – explicó.

- ¿Quienes son ustedes realmente? - preguntó Shaoran ante el silencio de Sak.

- Seres del viento, habitamos las cumbres de las montañas. Somos la raza Sílfide.

- Viento... - reflexionó Shaoran, sí sabía de su existencia pero jamás pensó verlos.

- No entiendo - dijo sinceramente Sak.

- Hace mucho tiempo tu padre llegó a estos territorios, no sé los detalles, sólo que conoció a Nadeshiko y se la llevó - su voz no disimulaba que estaba en desacuerdo con esa unión.

- Mi madre... ella ya...

- Lo sé, lloramos su muerte. Pero agradecemos que haya dejado dos hijos.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Es mi hermana.

- Lamento interrumpir - llamó una voz masculina, era un hombre un poco más alto que la mujer con los mismos ojos, un hombre de edad avanzada, con el mismo vestuario y larga barba blanca.

- Si no les importa, necesito hablarle – dijo viendo directamente a Sak que aún parecía desconcertado.

- Majestad, si gusta acompañarme, despejaré algunas de sus dudas – la mujer invitó a Shaoran.

Sak permanecía en silencio.

No muy seguro Shaoran salió tras la mujer, antes dio un última y preocupada mirada a Sak.

Sak lo vio y le sonrió, como diciendo que estaría bien.

- Hija, ¿estas bien? – la llamó el hombre.

- Eh, yo lo lamento, si estoy bien – ni siquiera noto que la llamo hija.

- Veo que tus padres no te lo mencionaron nunca – dijo con cierta melancolía.

- No, mi padre no me dijo nada.

- Supongo que lo hizo para protegerlos – era la única explicación que se le ocurría.

- ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó cayendo en cuenta que no lo sabía.

- Soy el actual líder de la legión que vive en este lugar, mi nombre es Ueman. Se podría decir que tu abuelo, Nadeshiko es mi hija.

Todo se volvía más confuso.

- Te debo decir que nunca estuve de acuerdo con lo que hizo tu padre y tu madre, siempre he pensado que los seres humanos no son de confiar, pero menos lo son los hechiceros.

- Su mente se puede corromper por la cantidad de poder que poseen. Pero mi amada Nadeshiko también se enamoró de él. Ella se quiso ir con él y nosotros no se lo negamos, supimos que fue muy feliz a su lado la mayor parte del tiempo.

- Supongo no la conocí mucho en realidad – sin saber el motivo comenzó a llorar.

- Pequeña - la abrazo con ternura y acarició su cabello - no debes estar triste.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe? – preguntó entre sollozos.

- ¿El qué?

- Que soy mujer.

- Hay cosas que a un anciano como yo no se le puede ocultar, además eres mi nieta, todo lo que tenga que ver con ustedes me concierne.

No supo por qué ni como pero se sintió libre de llorar hasta cansarse, en esos brazos que le parecieron cálidos y comprensivos.

- Si es cierto que son parientes de Sak, ¿cómo es que no los conocía?

- Es muy desconfiado majestad.

- ¿Cómo sabe que yo…?

- Que no nos vean no quiere decir que no estemos pendientes de lo que pasa entre ustedes.

- ¿Por qué se esconden?

- No lo hacemos, hace ya muchos siglos que los humanos se encargaron de propagar sus dominios, y nuestros hogares no son habitables para ellos, por eso nos han dejado en paz. Casi en todas las montañas hay una legión de nuestra raza conviviendo con otras. Algunos de los nuestros han decidido vivir entre ustedes y así lo han hecho, para nuestra raza no es tan difícil por nuestra apariencia casi idéntica a ustedes y a la de los hechiceros, pero tan sólo por fuera.

- Nuestra existencia se ha reducido a mitos, lo sabemos. Los humanos se han encargado de ello – en la voz de la mujer se podía escuchar que realmente tenía rencor. Y lo tenía, después de perder a Nadeshiko con un hechicero entre humanos le provocaba ira.

- Tu no eres uno de ellos.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

- Lo puedo ver en tus ojos, la mirada es la ventana del alma y revela mucho más que sólo un color de ojos. Sólo hay puedes encontrar la verdad, aunque los labios mientan, la mente y el corazón, los ojos nunca lo harán. Son los espejos del alma, reflejan todo lo que hay en ella.

Después de unos segundos de silencio.

- Te agradezco que cuides de Sak, te necesitará.

- ¿Por qué lo dice?

- Un amigo es difícil de conseguir. Ustedes como líderes de reinos deben tomar decisiones y la más importante se acerca cada vez más.

Regresaron al lugar donde se encontraba Sak y Ueman, ya se había recuperado, pero parecía pensativo.

- Se refiere... – su conversación continúo.

- Sí la guerra. El ejército negro no sólo esta reclutando humanos, también convoca a las diferentes razas.

- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quiere?

- Según nos han dicho sus mensajeros, quiere recuperar el equilibrio. El equilibrio roto por los humanos al invadir tierras que no les corresponden, al desconocer nuestra existencia y negarse a vernos.

- Es mentira - dijo enfadado.

- Eso es lo que su líder dice para convencernos de unirnos a él.

- ¿Quiere recuperar el equilibrio con una guerra? Una que matará a muchos de las diferentes razas.

- Según él, es la única manera.

- No puede ser. Y ¿ustedes piensas unirse a ellos?

- Sabemos que varias legiones ya se han unido, pero nosotros aún no decidimos – por fin habló el hombre.

Shaoran buscó el rostro de Sak que permanecía en silencio.

- Como lideres de su pueblo, tendrán una difícil decisión de luchar con ellos o contra ellos

Shaoran crispó sus manos.

- Es mentira – levantó la voz y salió.

Simplemente le parecía una locura todo lo que esas personas le decían.

- Shaoran espera, por favor.

Shaoran de dio vuelta bruscamente - no les crees ¿cierto?

- Yo... no lo sé - bajo la mirada.

- Es mejor irnos, debemos llegar a tu reino. Debo regresar a mi hogar.

- Por favor, no se vallan – los alcanzo el hombre que decía ser el abuelo de Sak

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Shaoran.

- En verdad me gustaría que se quedarán unos días más...

- ¿Para qué? - Shaoran se veía realmente molesto.

- Necesitan estar preparados para cuando lleguen, necesitan entrenamiento con los poderes que poseen ahora no podrán hacer mucho.

- Shaoran, por favor, tal vez tengan razón.

- Debemos irnos - fue la seca respuesta de Li.

Sak se acercó a él y le susurró – sé que no confías en ellos, pero la única manera de saber si es cierto lo que dicen es quedándonos, por favor.

Shaoran contuvo la furia y observo el rostro de su amigo, sus ojos verdes le rogaban una oportunidad.

- Sólo unos días.

- Gracias - de agradecimiento le brindo la mejor de sus sonrisas.

La verdad es que ni Sak estaba seguro de creer todo lo que había escuchado, pero para averiguarlo se arriesgaría a quedarse. Después de todo ambos estaban muy cansados y necesitaban comer algo.

Se instalaron en unas habitaciones bastante austeros a comparación a lo que estaban acostumbrados, pero tenían comida y un lugar no tan frío para dormir.

- Gracias Shaoran, te debo una.

Al día siguiente.

- Se me hizo tarde - corría Sak buscando sus zapatos, cuando al fin los encontró corrió abajo a una de las habitaciones, que parecía cubierta de espejos.

- Me alegro que llegues - ya lo esperaba su abuelo, Li y otro chico - les presento a Atzin, él les ayudará.

Atzin era un hombre muy alto, le llevaba casi una cabeza a Shaoran y era del mismo tamaño que su abuelo, era joven unos 20 le calculo Sak, delgado pero con excelentes brazos, traía una camisa sin mangas y un largo pantalón blanco, tenía cabello oscuro casi negro de no ser por algunos mechones marrones, piel blanca y ojos marrón. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y los saludo amablemente.

Sak un poco impresionada por el físico y la sonrisa del chico.

- Alasse' aurë (Buenos días) – saludo el chico.

- Alasse' aurë – contestó ella.

Shaoran sólo los observó sin decir nada. Estaría muy alerta si ese grupo de personas deseaban engañar a su amigo.

- Las lecciones serán intensas, no tenemos mucho tiempo espero que lo entiendan.

- Si - contestó Sak.

-"No suena mal" - pensó Shaoran cualquier entrenamiento le serviría.

- Los dejo, den todo de sí - se despidió el anciano.

- Bien, comenzaremos ¿saben manejar su energía?

- Sí - dijo Shaoran.

- No - contestó tímidamente Sak.

- Creo que será complicado, uno hará una cosa y el otro, otra están en niveles diferentes.

- Li, creo que es mejor que por ahora niveles tu energía esta algo descontrolada.

- ¿Qué? ¿estas bromeando?

- Será inútil el entrenamiento si no la controlas. Creo que será mejor que trabajes en ello, mientras le enseño lo básico a Sak.

- Pero... - ¿cómo se atrevía ese...?

- Sak tenemos mucho que trabajar - se puso frente a él, coloco una mano en su cabeza y luego cerro los ojos - permíteme.

- ¿Qué?

- Confía en mí - abrió los ojos y le sonrió, luego os volvió a cerrar y se concentro.

- Si - dijo cerrando los ojos.

Segundos después un aura rosada rodeaba su cuerpo.

Shaoran se había quedado en ese lugar con ganas de decirle unas cuantas verdades pero al observar eso, sólo se quedo callado.

- Waw - Sak se observo sus pies y todo su cuerpo - es genial.

- Es tu energía, estaba dormida sólo la he despertado. Debes aprender a controlarla.

- Sí - dijo contenta.

- "¿Rosa? el aura de Sak es rosa" - jamás lo imagino.

- Vamos - invitó a Sak te enseñaré algo más - Sak aún sorprendido y contento lo siguió.

Dejaron solo a Shaoran que quedo excluido.

- "Tonto entrenador de pacotilla" - Si Sak se dejaba impresionar con eso, era su problema.

Luego meditándolo un poco encendió su energía, era verde en su totalidad, pero le sorprendió que realmente no era como pensaba, estaba algo agitada y debilitada. Tenía que darle crédito al chico ese, lo notó con sólo observarlo.

- ¿Quieres decir que nadie te lo había mostrado? - preguntó Atzin.

Sak negó - Hay demasiadas cosas que me ocultaron.

- Ya veo. Vamos a practicar con tu energía - dijo cambiando el tema - Ahora esta encendida puedes verla. Te mostraré la mía - alrededor de su alta figura apareció un alo dorado.

- ¿lo ves?

Sak asintió sorprendida - también lo siento. Es una sensación de calidez, de tranquilidad casi como sabiduría.

Atzin asintió - creo que tu capacidad la llevas de nacimiento, eso lo hará que se desarrolle más rápido.

- Ahora siente la tuya.

Sak se concentró en él - Yo, no siento nada.

- Es extraño porque yo si lo siento, inténtalo de nuevo.

- No la siento ¿es malo?

- No, sólo quiere decir algo.

- ¿Qué?

- Que tenemos mucho trabajo por delante. Además quiere decir que no te conoces bien, tienes que conocerte mejor para eso, hay cosas dentro de ti que no están en armonía.

Sak levantó las cejas - será difícil.

Atzin negó y sonrió - al principio es difícil, pero después será genial - dijo copiando sus palabras.

- Ah - francamente se hacía difícil - ¿Como lo logro usted?

Atzin sonrió encantadoramente sonrojando ligeramente a Sak - puedes llamarme por mi nombre, eso de usted me sueña a que estoy mayor.

- Bien ¿cómo lo logro? - este chico no desistía.

Atzin sonrió luego se agacho hasta el oído de Sak - ¿Te confieso algo?

- Claro.

- Me costo mucho darme cuenta de esto.

- ¿En serio?

- Si, es más fácil ver las cualidades y defectos de los demás que los propios.

- Supongo que sí - se quedo pensando.

- ¿Continuamos?

- Sip, esto me esta gustando.

- Bien. Ahora empezaremos con lo más importante. ¿Estas listo?

- Por supuesto.

- Siéntate en una posición cómoda.

Sak lo obedeció.

- Para controlar tu energía debes sentir como fluye la energía en tu interior para poder controlarla. Cierra los ojos y concéntrate en sentir tu propia presencia, olvida lo que hay a tu alrededor, olvida todo y concéntrate en ti, en tu cuerpo.

- Siente como cada latido de tu corazón lleva vida a cada parte de ti. Tu energía se encuentra en todo tu cuerpo brilla y emana como lo hace el calor en tu piel.

Siguiendo las instrucciones al pie de la letra, pronto comenzó a experimentar lo que Atzin deseaba.

- Siéntela es tuya, irradia de tu mente y corazón es fuerte como tus huesos, calida como tu piel, puede llegar tan alto como tus anhelos, es tan infinita como tus sentimientos, puede cambiar como lo hacen tus pensamientos. La haz formado todo este tiempo. ¿Ahora la sientes? Es tuya, sólo conociéndola, analizándola, amándola y respetándola podrás controlarla como controlas tus manos o pies.

La pausada respiración del joven príncipe y el aura rosada que salía de su cuerpo, le indicó a Atzin que lo estaba logrando mejor de lo que pensó. Sin duda tenía mucha habilidad.

- Poco a poco abre tus ojos, sin dejar atrás la sensación que tienes, sin dejar de concentrarte en tu energía y la abras controlado mejor.

Abrió los ojos y lentamente se incorporó tratando de no perder la concentración, una muy extraña sensación de sentirse completa la invadió. Sonrió para sí misma.

- No pensé que fuera capaz de hacerlo.

- Hay muchas cosas de nosotros mismos que desconocemos, pero que podemos descubrirlas con un poco de esfuerzo y la voluntad de hacerlo.

- Bien continuaremos con las manos. Las manos son una parte importante en el manejo de energías son una vía de salida - le mostró sus manos, eran enormes de dedos alargados y finos pero varoniles.

- ¿Por qué las manos?

- Cuando sepas manejar tu energía esto no será tan necesario, pero por ahora te enseñaré lo básico.

- Si frotas tus manos puedes sentir tu energía.

Sak lo hizo y sintió cosquilleos - ahora míralas bien.

Al observarlas vio pequeñas chispas en ellas.

- Vaya, no lo imaginaba.

- La posición de las manos es muy importante ya que son la dirección a la que apunta tu energía.

- Entiendo.

Atzin levantó las manos - debes concentrar tu energía en ellas y luego expulsarla, pero sin dejarla escapar pueden darle forma - de sus manos la energía dorada tomaba forma de una esfera.

Sak lo imitó - pero de sus manos sólo salieron chispas que salieron disparadas hacia arriba.

- Ops - dijo con una sonrisa y lo volvió a intentar.

Atzin sólo sonreía, Sak le caía muy bien.

- De nuevo - dijo Sak y continuo pero seguía sucediendo lo mismo - vaya que es complicado.

- Concéntrate - sugirió Atzin.

Sak siguió hasta el décimo intento salió algo parecido a una llamita que se apago de inmediato.

Sak saco la lengua divertida - es un avance.

- Por cierto ¿siempre voy a estar brillando de color rosa? ¿puedo cambiar el color?

Atzin sonrió - lo lamento, ese color no lo escoges él te escoge.

- No entiendo.

Según el color es tu poder predominante.

- ¿Es serio? ¿Cuál es el mío? - preguntó impaciente.

- Eso lo debes descubrir.

- Entiendo. ¿Cómo lo apago?

Atzin volvió a reír, es más ya tenía la sonrisa no la había abandonado - no la pagas sólo la ocultas y sólo tienes que desearlo.

- ¿Qué? tan fácil.

- Así de fácil.

- Oculta - al terminar de decirlo su resplandor desapareció - WAW, visible - de nuevo apareció, parecía un pequeño jugando con el interruptor de la luz.

- De nuevo...

Atzin lo observó parecía lleno de ansias de aprender

- Sólo tienes que pensarlo.

- Que bien.

- Será mejor que continuemos con la lección si no terminaras con un enorme cansancio.

- ¿Que sigue? – quería saber más.

- Las posiciones de las manos.

- Para un hechizo fuerte se estiran los brazos al frente al nivel de tus ojos, debes ver tu objetivo entre ellas, con las palmas abiertas y con los pulgares hacia la palma de la mano.

Sak hizo lo que decía.

Atzin corrigió la posición de sus pulgares - bien.

- Para ataques veloces tienes que poner los brazos casi a los costados ligeramente flexionados con los dedos hacia abajo - dijo mostrándoselo, de inmediato Sak lo imitó.

- Bien. Ahora para la defensa tienes que colocar tus brazos cruzados con los puños cerrados a la altura de tu pecho, los ataques se dirigirán al corazón tienes que protegerlo, debes cuidar la posición de tus dedos.

Sak imitó a Atzin

- ¿Así?

Atzin fue tras Sak y desde su espalda acomodó sus brazos casi abrazándolo.

Shaoran había estado entrenando para equilibrar su energía, y como ya era tarde fue a busca a su amigo. Se había perdido entre tanto pasillos que parecían un gran laberinto y para colmo no vio a nadie, así que siguiendo su intuición llego hasta donde Sak y ese tipo se encontraban.

Al llegar vio como Atzin prácticamente lo estaba abrazando por la espalda ¿Qué diablos le hacia a su amigo?

- Mmrr - fingió aclarar su garganta. Atzin se separó de Sak al escucharlo.

- Shaoran que bien que llegas Atzin me estaba enseñando unas cosas muy interesantes.

- Me imagino.

- Veo que has podido equilibrar tu energía, ahora sí podemos entrenar - le sonrió, pero Shaoran lo ignoro y se acercó a Sak.

- ¿Cómo va todo?

- Bien.

- Ahora es hora de entrenar.

- Muéstrame tu energía - dijo Atzin a Shaoran.

El aura verde emergió de su cuerpo con gran facilidad.

A Sak le impresionó que Shaoran supiera encender y esconder su energía.

- ¿Que sientes? - le preguntó a Sak.

- Pues... - vio a los ojos de su amigo - es energía muy fuerte, decidida, tiene mucho valor, es cálida – "justo como él" pensó en sus adentros.

Shaoran levantó las cejas un poco impresionado por los avances de su amigo.

- Ahora quiero que ambos hagan una esfera de energía pura, tomen esta posición Atzin se las mostró.

- Si - dijo contentó Sak.

Shaoran la formo sin mucho esfuerzo - veo que tiene experiencia joven Li.

- Me han enseñado, pero muy poco.

- Entiendo.

Sak seguía en su esfuerzo de que las chispas no salieran huyendo y cada vez que fallaba hacía graciosas muecas.

- Tienes que relajarte - sugirió Shaoran.

Sak asintió y lo hizo.

Al siguiente intentó por fin lo logro, una hermosa esfera brillante se formo entre sus manos.

- Lo logre, lo logre - dijo emocionado mostrándosela a Shaoran quien sonrió levemente ante el logro de su amigo.

- Lo logre - se lo mostró a Atzin.

- Muy bien - le tomo las manos, ahora concéntrate para absorberla de nuevo.

- Si - la esfera desapareció - lo logre de nuevo - le sonrió a Atzin.

- Me alegro por ti - dijo Atzin con la mirada clavada en la de Sak, sin soltarle las manos.

- ¿Lo viste Shaoran?

- Lo vi - dijo el chico sin perder de vista que el tal Atzin no soltaba las manos de su amigo.

¿Acaso ese tipo…?

- Bien por ahora es todo, se han esforzado, mañana será más duro.

- Si - se despidieron y salieron, Sak iba de lo más feliz.

- ¿Qué piensas? - el abuelo de Sak se acercó a Atzin.

- Tienen un buen nivel, aprenden rápido.

- Quiero que tengas especial atención en Sak.

- Ella estará bien.

- Pero ¿cómo...? - calló al recordar los impresionantes poderes del chico, no por que sí era uno de los mejores guerreros de la legión por poder sentir las energías y encontrar lo oculto, además con ese color de aura de Sak, bueno ni que decir.

Lo bueno es que Shaoran no sabía lo suficiente como para descubrirla.

El anciano se retiro.

- Así que estabas espiando - dijo a la aparente nada.

- ¿Cómo supiste? - se acercó la tía de Sak, saliendo de su escondite - Sólo quería saber como van.

- Muy bien, no te preocupes.

_·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·_

Tomoyo estaba bastante confundida por lo que sucedía.

Touya casi no se aparecía en su habitación, y se negaba a decirle algo sobre el rey y su madre. Parecía que conocía su plan para ganarse su confianza.

Incluso había planeado con Rika que esa noche iría a ver a su madre.

Rika se encargaría de llamar la atención de Terada para que ella saliera a las mazmorras.

Cuando escucho que el guardia se retiró, abrió la puerta con alegría vio que estaba abierta, con pasos suaves salió con Kero en las manos, el animalito ya estaba dormido.

Revisó los pasillos y con alegría vio que no había nadie, en total silencio de dirigió a las mazmorras. El palacio era lúgubre, casi no había iluminación dentro por eso no notó que las sombras se comenzaron a mover.

Seres de la oscuridad vigilaban el palacio por las noches y si encontraban a algo o alguien fuera de su lugar se encargaban de ella, si la persona no era lo suficientemente poderosa simplemente llamaban a otros para que se hicieran cargo del trabajo.

Ya llevaba un buen rato caminado, faltaban escasos metros para llegar a las mazmorras, pedía internamente que no hubiera guardias en ese lugar, cuando…

De un momento a otro sintió como el pequeño gato le era arrebatado, luego risas que salían de la oscuridad.

Alrededor había varios hombres.

- Esta noche habrá diversión - esos horribles hombres comenzaron a acercarse y sin Kero no podía hacer nada.

- NO - dijo ella retrocediendo hasta pegar con la pared.

- El pequeño gato despertó y trato de dirigirse a ella para protegerse, pero estaba en manos de un hechicero y no sería fácil escapar de él.

Los hombres se acercaron.

- ¿Quién será el primero?

- Yo – dijo el hombre de mayor estatura.

Tomoyo sintió asco sólo de observarlos.

- Ayúdenme - alcanzó a gritar antes de que uno de ellos le tapará la boca.

- Silencio cariño o no nos divertiremos.

Tomoyo no pudo controlarse y comenzó a llorar al sentir como ese horrible hombre comenzaba a tocarla y como los otros la veían con los ojos inyectados de lujuria.

Sólo pudo cerrar los ojos.

De pronto las risas pararon abrió los ojos por fin al sentir que las caricias se detenían.

- Tienen trabajo - su voz retumbo en el lugar, los hombres lo vieron con horror.

Touya apareció de la nada.

Sin decir nada todos se alejaron, dejando a Kero tirado que corrió a los brazos de Tomoyo.

Ella se recargó en la pared y agradeció en silencio su presencia.

- Vamos - se dio vuelta y ella lo siguió.

Entraron a la habitación.

- Será mejor que no intentes salir de esta habitación, fuera te harán daño - dijo como regaño.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Sólo verte entrar y salir, sin saber como esta mi madre o los demás, sólo escuchando a los demás, ya no quiero ser tu prisionera - estaba furiosa y mientras hablaba sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir.

- Eres mi prisionera.

Las lágrimas de ella sólo lo alteraban.

- No, soy libre, no soy de nadie - dijo casi derrotada y su llanto continuo, se sentía desesperada tanto tiempo encerrada, tanto tiempo sin saber nada, era horrible, sin saber qué harían con ellos cuando no hicieran falta, todos los sentimientos guardados salían a flote.

- Sólo quiero salir de aquí sin que nadie me haga daño - se dio vuelta y se sentó en la cama aún llorando.

Kero bajo de sus brazos.

- Nadie te hará daño, no mientras yo este aquí.

Tomoyo lloró aún más.

Él ya no lo soportaba, paso por su mente la idea de salir pero sus pies tenían otros planes y se acercó se sentó a su lado.

Ella se levantó en un desplante muy evidente, Touya frunció el ceño.

- Sólo déjame en paz - le dio la cara, se veía que era ella de nuevo, la chica valiente y osada sus ojos brillaban con decisión.

Él se paro frente a ella, se veía especialmente linda con las mejillas sonrosadas y esa mirada retadora.

- No - nadie de bajo rango se atrevía siquiera a verlo a los ojos, pero esta chica no era como las demás – mientras yo este aquí nadie te hará daño, eres mi prisionera.

- ¿Acaso no entiendes que no soy de nadie? – gritó ofuscada.

- Eres mía – frunció el ceño y se acercó a ella.

No lo pensó y sólo la tomo por el cuello, se inclino y la beso.

Jamás en su vida había besado a alguien, pero con sólo el contacto, con sentir sus alientos mezclados, los labios cobraron vida propia.

Tomoyo se quedó helada, sentía la calidez de sus labios que contrastaban perfectamente con su mano fría que sostenía su cuello. Trato de alejarlo empujándolo ¿Qué creía que estaba haciendo? le daría una bofetada como nunca en su vida lo hubiera hecho.

Al sentir la resistencia Touya profundizo más el beso y con la otra mano reclamo la cintura de la chica. Más cerca los cuerpos, la calidez y el calor fluyeron sus cuerpos de amoldaban perfectamente. Pero era más un beso que reclamaba posesión, que la reclamaba a ella como propiedad de él, pero lo más extraño para ella en esos momentos era que cambió, se hizo más suave y hasta tierno.

Se separarse sólo por la falta de aire, Tomoyo estaba más sonrojada no podía moverse siquiera y sólo clavo su mirada en la del chico como preguntándole con la mirada qué carajo acababa de hacer. Que no era diferente a lo que él mismo se preguntaba, lo había hecho para cerrarle la boca solamente?

Para su sorpresa esos ojos vacíos que había visto eran remplazados por unos llenos de brillo y vida, y muy levemente estaba sonrojado, bajo la mirada y salió de la habitación.

Tomoyo toco sus labios, ¿eso había pasado realmente?

- Touya – susurró.

_·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·_

Mixtli - Nube - Náhuatl

Ueman - Tiempo venerable - Náhuatl

Atzin - Agua venerable – Náhuatl

Sílfide –sílfides son las ninfas del viento, sólo que aquí agregue hombres.

El idioma que hablan los sílfide es elfico (Tolkien), ya sé, hice una mezcla muy extraña con nombres en náhuatl y hablando este idioma, pero así salió de mi cabeza, jiji. Por cierto mi nombre Yoali es náhuatl significa noche, Yoalitzin es un diminutivo.

Y el capítulo de hoy ¿qué se imaginaron cuando Sak le dio la pócima a Shaoran? jiji y ¿Qué tal? Creo que no se lo esperaban ¿un T&T?

No me canso de agradecer a todos los que me dan su opinión de esta historia, son una de las pocas recompensas por escribir, me encanta leerlos así que agradezco sus reviews a

Luz

HiKaRi-09

yuuko-hime

Citrikivy

Black Star Dragon Girl

Celina Sosa

Y en el siguiente capítulo, -redoble de tambores- bueno sólo diré que se titula: verdad.

Saludos

Yoalitzin.


	12. Verdad

**Espejos del alma**

Por Yoali Iizax Luin

Me encanta la música así que yo creo que con música todo se lee mejor, si me pongo a recomendarles canciones no terminaría, así que disfruten este capítulo.

_·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·_

Capítulo 12: Verdad

Después de casi cinco días de extenuantes entrenamientos en los que pudieron aprender mucho de energías y Sak pudo saber más de su madre, se marchaban.

Le entregaron algunos víveres.

- Cuídate cariño - dijo su tía, ella asintió.

- Tengan cuidado, hay unos hombres que los están buscando - dijo el que decía ser su abuelo.

- Lo sabemos.

- Sak.

- Si, escucha disculpa que te lo diga hasta ahora, pero si lo sabían antes no se hubieran quedado al entrenamiento – el rostro de Ueman estaba muy serio.

Sak sólo pudo asentir, algo le decía que esas noticias no eran tan buenas.

- Dhirtya ha sido invadida, hace algunos días.

- ¿Qué? – cuestionaron ambos.

- El ejército negro tomo su palacio, hasta donde sabemos el rey fue hecho prisionero.

- Papá – Sak aún no lo podía creer – tengo que salvarlo.

- Sak por favor, tienes que pensar muy bien las cosas, no debes actuar impulsivamente tienes que pensar muy bien las cosas. Las decisiones que ustedes tomen deben ser bien pensadas, es por el bien de todos.

Shaoran frunció el ceño, ahora su desconfianza en ellos creció.

Sin decir más que un adiós los chicos se alejaron.

- Estarán bien – dijo Atzin notando el preocupado rostro de la mujer.

- Eso espero, los humanos y los hechiceros no son de mi agrado.

- Debes dejar se sentir rencor hacia ellos, no es bueno para ti.

Mixtli suspiró – lo sé, es sólo que siento que se han quedado con quienes yo amaba.

- Te refieres a tu hermana.

- Sí, pero también a Dinúviel, mi prima, ella también se caso con un rey. Por su culpa sus vidas fueron muy cortas, no quiero que Sak pase por eso. Y ahora que esta guerra se acerca, no sé que pasará.

- No te preocupes, sabrán que hacer.

- ¿Y si están en el bando contrario al que escojamos? ¿tendremos que luchar contra…?

- Tranquila, todo saldrá bien.

- Me gustaría creerlo, no quiero que nadie más muera.

Ueman escucho todo en silencio, Dinúviel era su sobrina y también había muerto en circunstancias muy extrañas, como la muerte de Nadeshico sospechaban un asesinato por parte de los mortales.

Mixtli se dio vuelta y entro al túnel que la llevaba de regreso a su hogar, mientras que Atzin y Ueman observaban el sendero que ambos chicos habían tomado.

- ¿Hay algo que me quieras decirme? - preguntó el anciano a Atzin.

Había notado muy extraño al chico, sobre todo desde la llegada de los chicos.

- ¿Quiere que sea sincero?

- Más que nunca.

- Me gusta su nieta, me gusta mucho – sus palabras sorprendieron momentáneamente al hombre mayor.

- Ten cuidado, no es como las demás.

- Eso es lo que más me gusta de ella.

- ¿En tan poco tiempo tú…?

Atzin sonrió - Para enamorarse no se necesita mucho tiempo.

Ueman no lo podía dudar, Nadeshico y Fujitaka no tardaron más que días.

- Si ella me corresponde ¿se opondrá? – Atzin se dio vuelta buscando la respuesta del hombre.

- No lo hice con su madre, y si es contigo no hay problema. Pero creo que por ahora tiene mayores preocupaciones.

- Lo sé, pero un día esto terminara y entonces...

- Hasta entonces lo sabremos. Su decisión siempre será respetada.

Atzin no era de aquellos que se quedan callados con sus sentimientos, los conocía bien y los decía. Pero por ahora las condiciones no eran las mejores, era mejor esperar.

Siguieron caminando en silencio.

Sak tenía demasiadas cosas en la mente, tratando de pensar qué podía hacer, su padre estaba en peligro y debía salvarlo. Pensó y repensó sus opciones.

- Regresaremos a Vidya y desde allá planear la recuperación de tu reino, si es que es cierto lo que dicen – dijo Shaoran tratando de animar a su amigo.

- Debemos pensar muy bien las cosas – fueron las desanimadas palabras de Sak.

- Entonces les creíste – Shaoran frunció el ceño - ¿sabes que pueden estar mintiendo?

- Lo sé, pero por ahora será mejor confiar en ellos, sino ¿por qué nos entrenaron? No creo que sea para combatir contra ellos.

- Tal vez lo hicieron para conocer nuestros puntos débiles.

Caminaron unos minutos más.

- ¿Sabes donde estamos exactamente? – Sak se detuvo finalmente.

- Si cerca del lago dorado.

- ¿Lago dorado? Quiere decir que estamos muy cerca de Oeste y del reino de Sideris.

- Así es.

- Entonces le haremos una visita a la princesa Hortensia – sonrió Sak.

- ¿En qué estas pensando?

- Si queremos llegar a Vidya con vida es mejo así, nos proporcionaran todo para el viaje. Así podemos mandarle un aviso a los Li para que sepan que esta bien. Según Atzin aquello hombres aún nos buscan.

- No es mala idea.

- Por supuesto que no.

Algunos días más pasaron y ellos continuaban su viaje, faltaba muy poco para Sideris lo que en cierta forma animaba a Sak. La ropa y la comida que los Sílfide les dieron les ayudaron a continuar sin mayores problemas de frío o hambre. Shaoran aún refunfuñaba porque no les habían proporcionado caballos o algo más útil.

- … fue grandioso, lo viste ¿no es cierto? – Sak hablaba muy emocionado de sus logros.

Sak hablaba y hablaba sobre lo que habían aprendido, lo cierto era que no quería pensar en el paradero de su padre o hacer conjeturas de su suerte o la de su pueblo, no mientras no tenga lo necesario para ponerse a trabajar.

Pero Shaoran se le veía desconfiado.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – lo había notado.

- Nada – cuando dice eso es que definitivamente algo le pasaba.

- Shaoran, anda dime.

- Es que es ese tipo.

- ¿Tipo? Atzin

- Si "ese" con nombre de estornudo.

- je, je – bueno no podía negarlo - ¿qué pasa con él?

- Se cree mucho y… - cielos como decírselo – creo que es algo "raro".

- ¿Cómo en qué?

Definitivamente Sak era muy ingenuo en algunas cosas.

En esos días el muy descarado de Atzin se había acercado demasiado a su amigo, y en ocasiones hablaban ese extraño idioma por lo que no pudo saber lo que se decían. Lo cierto es que no le gustó que Sak pasara tanto tiempo con él, imaginaba que le contagiaría sus modos "raros".

- Olvídalo.

Sak trataba de hacer plática con él pero no funcionaba, estaba enojado.

- Shaoran por favor.

Silencio sólo avanzaba con más rapidez.

- Shaoran no seas un niño, no te comportes así.

Sak le dio alcance - Shaoran si te sigues comportando así me iré por otro lugar.

- Estas loco no conoces estos lugares.

- Es preferible perderme que verte hacer rabietas, tal vez así tenga tu atención.

- Basta Sak, no quiero hablar de esto.

Otros momento más en silencio.

- No sé porque te pones así.

Nada Shaoran iba metido en sus pensamientos.

Ahora el príncipe de Vidya recordaba las palabras de la mujer eso de la barbaridad que los humanos cometían contra las demás razas, o esas personas mentían o sus padres lo hacían, era preferible penar que eran los otros y no sus propios padres, no encabezaría una lucha en contra de los humanos, a los cuales se supone servía al gobernar.

- No lo entiendes, alguien miente y... ya me canse de que me mientan - dijo más irritado.

Sak tragó en seco.

- Tal vez sea mejor derrotar al ejército negro y que todo vuelva a ser como antes - dijo como solución

- No, no creo que sea lo mejor.

- O será mejor que nos unamos con el ejército negro y...

- NO.

- Entonces ¿qué quieres? - se estaba desesperando por la actitud del chico – Pienses lo que pienses al regresar a tu reino seguramente te portaras como un buen príncipe, obedecerás lo que tus padres decidan, te casarás y vas a luchar contra el ejército negro.

- No es cierto. Puedo decidir por mi mismo, mis padres no lo deciden.

- Es eso lo que haces ¿no?, complacer a tu reino y a tus padres, no sé como es que aparentas preocuparte por tus decisiones si no son tuyas – dijo sin contenerse.

- Sak ya basta, es mi vida y yo sé que haré con ella, no es de tu incumbencia - gritó exasperado.

- Tienes razón. Eres un príncipe que hace todo por su reino.

- Y tú un príncipe mimado y sobreprotegido.

- Tonto - dijo al borde de la ira - eres un tonto, estúpido princecito, no sé porqué me gustas - gritó y corrió para adelantarse. No quería hablar más.

- No el tonto eres tu, porque... - un momento, un momento que fue lo último que dijo.

- "Me gustas" - eso dijo, no era posible, ambos eran chicos, entre chicos no se pueden gustar. Lo vio delante de sí caminando muy presuroso se veía enfadado.

"Me gustas" esas dos palabras rondaban en su cabeza, al parecer él no notó siquiera que las había dicho, estaba muy enojado. Mientras caminaba tras él conservando la distancia se puso a pensar, no eso era imposible, eran amigos, sólo amigos.

Se detuvieron no muy lejos cerca de varios árboles, hicieron una fogata sin pronunciar palabra. Comieron en silencio.

- Lo siento -lo escucho decir - no debí gritarte, ni decirte esas cosas.

Shaoran lo escucho disculparse, no lo esperaba. Ambos estaban sentados frente a la fogata uno al lado del otro.

- Yo... también lo siento hablé de más.

- ¿Amigos? - al voltear lo vio ofreciéndole la mano.

- Si, amigos - le asió la mano y sonrió y luego Sak lo hizo.

Fue con la luz de la fogata que los ojos de Sak se iluminaron más, tenían un brillo intenso, un cariño revelado, algo más que no supo definir.

Recordó entonces las palabras de Mixtli, "la mirada es la ventana del alma y revela mucho más, sólo en los ojos puedes encontrar la verdad, aunque los labios mientan, la mente y el corazón, los ojos nunca lo harán. Son los espejos del alma, reflejan todo lo que hay en ella".

Él le sonrió y soltó su mano - es hora de dormir.

Sak cayó de inmediato dormida por lo cansada que estaba, sin querer recordar la pelea, así que tampoco recordó lo que había dicho inconcientemente.

Shaoran tardó más recordando la amistad con Sak, siempre fue especial, con él se sentía libre de ser el mismo.

Como cuando eran pequeños, pero también ahora, en él había confiado desde siempre, pero saber que le gustaba a su amigo, le movió más de un sentimiento. Lo quería era cierto pero nada más, era un chico, un hombre, no debía pensar en eso siquiera.

Si tan sólo no hubiera dicho eso, tal vez fue un error por la ira que tenía. Pero tampoco pensaba preguntárselo porque si se lo confirmaba entonces no podría verlo nunca más.

Algo era cierto tenía que alejarse de él lo más pronto posible.

Al día siguiente se despertaron muy temprano, no faltaba mucho.

El camino se fueron sin hablar mucho, Sak se comportaba como siempre, Shaoran lo intentaba pero de pronto esas palabras llegaban a su mente. Levanto un muro emocional a su alrededor para evitar sentir nada, por nada del mundo.

Sak de inmediato notó como se alejaba de ella, ¿acaso había dicho algo malo? ya se habían reconciliado.

- Shaoran ¿pasa algo?

- No, porque lo preguntas

- Te noto... algo distante

- Es tu imaginación, sólo quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Notaba como se distanciaba de él y eso no le gustaba, se sentía repentinamente muy sola. Sentía que Shaoran la despreciaba, ya no era como antes.

Debía hacer algo, no podía esperar más, tal vez la oportunidad no regresaría. No deseaba que la odie, ya no quería mentirle.

- Escucha hay algo que te tengo que decir.

- No

- ¿Qué?

- Que no quiero saberlo – si que era terco.

- Pero si aún no te lo digo.

Silencio de nuevo.

- Debes saberlo, después de que esto termine no sé que pasará y no quiero que pienses que te oculte cosas con mala intención – ya no deseaba mentirle.

Shaoran camino más rápido.

- No quiero saber nada - si que era testarudo, tal vez por eso le gustaba más.

- No me importa si lo quieres saber, te lo diré...

- Ya lo sé – dijo de pronto tomándole por sorpresa.

- ¿Ya lo sabes?

- Si – según las palabras de Sak "me gustas" entendía que a él le gustaban los chicos.

- Y... – se sonrojo al máximo -¿qué piensas? – preguntó en un susurro.

- No soy de esos.

- ¿Qué?

- Cuando llegue a mi reino me casaré con Haydée - sintió como un balde de agua fría en su cuerpo.

- Me alegro – que se casaría con ella - yo sólo... sólo... eres muy cruel.

- Deberías hacer lo mismo y no estar pensando en tonterías.

- ¿Casarme?

- Claro con una CHICA

- Un momento, estamos hablando de cosas diferentes.

- Claro que no.

- Claro que si.

- No es eso lo que te quería decir.

- Entonces.

- Yo…

Escucharon el ruido de cascos de caballos.

- ¿Crees qué…? – iba a preguntar Sak, pero Shaoran lo tomo de la mano y lo guió a un lado del camino, escondiéndose tras algunas rocas.

- Sh… – le indicó con un movimiento.

Observaron como un grupo de hombres pasaba muy cerca y a toda velocidad.

- ¿Esos son…?

- Sí – le confirmo, muy débilmente pudo detectar que sus energías no eran del todo buenas, a estas alturas era muy difícil confiar en alguien.

- Vamos - comenzaron a correr a todo lo que daban sus piernas.

Tardaron varios minutos antes de que se alejaran de los sonidos.

- Falta menos de un día para llegar.

- ¿Acampamos?

- Estas loco, nos encontrarían, será mejor correr.

- Shaoran yo… - decía entre jadeos de cansancio.

- Luego hablamos Sak.

- Bien.

Unas horas después pudieron ver las luces de Sideris, entre la oscuridad.

- Vamos – ya estaban agotados, pero no tenían opción.

Llegaron al palacio.

Tuvieron algunos problemas para que los dejasen entrar, no fue hasta que uno de los guardias reconoció el sello real de Shaoran que pudieron entrar y fueron llevados hacia el rey.

No era tan hermoso como el de Dhirtya o impresionante como el de Vidya, más bien era sencillo y elegante, que aprovechaba su riqueza natural para seducir la vista.

El muro que rodeaba al reino de Sideris estaba cubierto por grandes enredaderas que florecían en varios colores, de camino hacía el palacio resaltaban con especial elegancia varios estanques y fuentes hermosamente decoradas con algunos candelabros traídos de Narwain, lo que más llamó la atención de Sak fueron unas hermosas flores que flotaban en el estanque central justo frente de las puertas del palacio, de color azul después sabría que eran una rara flor llamada flor de loto azul.

- Sean bienvenidos – dijo el rey bastante cordial.

- Majestad – se inclinaron ambos.

Era un hombre de edad madura, rechoncho y muy buen conversador, parecía un hombre cordial, pero era su parte negativa por la que adquirió mala fama de ser un conquistador de lo peor. De sus tantos hijos ilegítimos sólo reconoció a Hortensia por ser hija de una marquesa.

- Entiendo, les ayudaré en lo que pueda pero por ahora es mejor que descansen – dijo el monarca después de escuchar su relato.

- Gracias – contestaron ambos.

- Mañana arreglaremos los detalles. Guardias llévenlos a sus habitaciones – era ya muy tarde para hablar largamente.

- ¿Es cierto que mi reino ha sido invadido? – preguntó antes de salir.

El rey pareció sorprendido – parece que es cierto, pero no le puedo confirmar nada, hemos enviado a algunos mensajeros pero no han regresado.

No dijo más y se retiró, Sak entro a su habitación, se sentía desesperado deseaba saber que había pasado con su padre.

Cuando todos parecían dormidos, salió de su habitación y a hurtadillas llegó hasta la de Shaoran.

- Shaoran – toco la puerta.

- ¿Qué pasa? – abrió la puerta – deberías estar dormido – lo cierto es que él mismo no había podido conciliar el sueño y daba vueltas en su habitación. Esas dos palabritas aún rondaban su mente.

- Lo sé, sólo quiero hablar contigo.

Shaoran lo dejo pasar.

- Dime.

- Quiero saber si sabes alguna poción o cualquier cosa que me diga como esta mi padre.

- Quisiera ayudarte, pero aquí no tengo nada. En Vidya tal vez podría intentarlo.

- Bien – suspiro – tendré que esperar.

- Tranquilo, no te preocupes todo estará bien.

- Eso espero.

- ¿Shaoran?

- ¿Sí?

- Yo quiero decirte la verdad…

- Es muy tarde, es mejor dormir.

- Shaoran yo…

Escucho que golpeaban la puerta de Shaoran.

NOOOOO, acaso el universo conspiraba contra ella. Quería decírselo, en verdad, pero tenían una precisión impresionante para interrumpirla en la parte más importante.

- "Si alguien me vuelve a interrumpir, le torceré el cuello" – pensó enfadada.

- Príncipe Shaoran – esa voz, como confundirla.

- ¿Princesa Hortensia? ¿En qué le puedo servir? – preguntó Shaoran al abrir.

Sak estaba tras la puerta.

Que hacía ella "ahí" ¿acaso quería aprovecharse de su amigo?

- Es que… - dijo algo nerviosa la chica – buscaba al príncipe Sak pero no esta en su habitación y pensé que estaba con usted.

Shaoran vio la cara de cachorro regañado de Sak, mientras con señas le rogaba que no diga nada.

- Él… esta aquí, Sak la princesa te llama – dijo burlonamente.

A Sak le salieron llamas – Me las pagarás –le susurró al pasar frente a él.

La princesa casi salta al verlo salir.

- Me alegra que este bien, mi padre me dijo lo que paso.

- Estoy bien gracias – la chica se le había pegado al brazo.

- Lamento no haber venido antes pero estaba en una reunión de Lord… - y siguió con la explicación.

Shaoran sonrió, luego se encerró tratar de dormir por fin en un lugar decente. Aunque preocupado por lo que Sak deseaba decirle, le daba un horror tremendo sólo imaginar que Sak le pudiera decir algo que haría cambiar su amistad para siempre.

Al día siguiente

- Creo que no puedo hacer más – dijo el rey.

Les dijo que tendrían que partir en dos días, pues tenía que mandar a llamar a parte de su ejército que se encontraba en las montañas del norte. Si era todo cierto debían estar preparados.

Aunque sabía de las invasiones, el rey de Sideris dudaba que algo así pasara.

Así que Sak y Shaoran tuvieron que aceptar la hospitalidad de Sideris, los llevaron a varios lugares de visita. Mientras el rey organizaba todo para el viaje a Vidya y al ejército por la posible invasión.

Del brazo de Sak colgaba Hortensia que muy emocionada le enseñaba todo lo que había de hermoso en su reino, insinuándole que todo podía ser suyo con sólo casarse con ella.

Sak mantenía bien vigilado a Shaoran que con cualquier pretexto buscaba alejarse, pero Sak conocía a esa chica, si lo dejaba mucho tiempo era capaz de echársele en cima y besarla.

Giack no quería ni pensarlo, que repugnante.

Al regresar el buen rey le confirmo lo que ellos ya sabían.

- Entonces Dhirtya fue invadida – dijo Shaoran reflexionado, esas personas no mintieron.

- Lo siento, los reinos vecinos lo han confirmado, el rey esta prisionero – lamentó el rey – pero los apoyaremos en lo que podamos.

Después de recibir la noticia de parte del rey Sak cayo en el silencio. La verdad es que guardaba la esperanza de que se equivocaran, que todo fuera un enorme malentendido.

La cena se llevó a cabo en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. La princesa Hortensia se comportó mejor pues comprendió que Sak no estaba en las mejores condiciones.

Sak apenas probo bocado y se disculpo.

Llegó a su habitación y preparó la ducha, con agua fría.

- Papá – murmuro y sin poder evitarlo dejo salir unas lágrimas que se fundieron con el agua.

¿Por qué su padre le ocultó algo tan importante? ¿Por qué no confió en él? Tal vez pensó que no era de confianza por ser una chica, tal vez lo hizo para protegerla.

Muchos pensamientos llegaron en su mente y jugaron con su imaginación.

Salió, se vistió como siempre, con ropa regalo de Hortensia. Tenía buen gusto tenía que reconocerlo, pobre chica, sólo esperaba que no sintiera por ella más que atracción de la más simple.

Se paseó por toda la habitación, desesperado. Si Vidya decidía ayudarle la guerra iba a crecer más involucrando a su reino, era lo que menos deseaba. No quería que esas personas tuvieran que sufrir por ayudarle a recuperar su reino. Tenía que pensar en alguna solución que no involucrase más peleas y sangre, suficiente había sido la del padre de Yukito.

Era como poner a pelear a una hormiga contra un elefante, sabía que podía contar con los Li, pero no deseaba una guerra mayor. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que pensar como liberar a su padre y a su pueblo y a Tomoyo, por los cielos, Tomoyo ¿cómo estaría ella? ¿Y Yukito?

¿Acaso la los habían…? No, no lo permitiría.

Ahora más que nunca debía servir al pueblo de Dhirtya, a su familia y a ella misma.

- ¿Sak? – llamaron a la puerta, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

- Adelante – dijo sin ánimo alguno.

- Sak ¿estas bien?

Genial, simplemente genial a quien menos deseaba ver. Bueno en realidad era el único del que deseaba compañía, si tan sólo supiera que su presencia la perturbaba y tranquilizaba a la vez.

- Sí, gracias.

Se sentó en el amplio lecho – sólo un poco cansado – expiró fuertemente.

- Si quieres hablar… - se sentía un poco egoísta, él evitándolo cuando su amigo estaba pasando por una situación difícil, sin saber que ha sido de su padre y de su reino. Tenía que ayudarle de alguna manera, Sak no vacilaba en ayudarlo o escucharlo cuando lo necesitaba.

- No gracias.

Definitivamente ese no era el Sak que conocía, su mirada estaba casi vacía, sin ese brillo verdoso lleno de vida que la solía acompañar.

- ¿Qué te parece si nos escapamos?

O-O?? misión cumplida tenía su atención.

- ¿Qué dices? – el siempre recto Li (bueno en público) le ofrecía un escape - y exactamente ¿a dónde?

- Atrás del palacio hay caballos, la guardia se esta concentrando en el frente del palacio. Y es lo suficientemente tarde para que alguien nos busque. La princesa Hortensia me contó que hay una cascada con peces. ¿Vamos?

- No lo sé – volvió a suspirar, sus verdes ojos estaban muy tristes, pocas veces lo había visto tan decaído.

- Pescaremos algo, anda – lo que deseaba era distraerlo.

- No lo creo, afuera hace frío – en efecto afuera hacía frío, Sideris por estar casi rodeado de varias montañas tenía un clima frío.

- No me digas ¿tienes miedo?

- Claro que no.

- Vamos princesita, demuéstrame que no lo tienes – ¿se supone que esa era una ofensa?

- Shaoran no estoy de humor.

- Si no me acompañas iré yo – dijo con desilusión, antes de salir se dio vuelta - por cierto la princesa Hortensia ha organizado una fiesta en tu honor y varias damas desean conocerte y creo quiere anunciar tu boda con ella – bien no era del todo verdad, pero era el último recurso.

- Esta bien, pero es sólo para demostrarte que no tengo miedo – la verdad es que esa parte de que su amigo se fuese solo no le gusto en lo absoluto.

Se prepararon y como ladrones en acción se escabulleron por los pasillos, cobijados por los últimos rayos del atardecer. Tenían ya práctica con los escapes en Dhirtya, así que los guardias no eran mayor problema.

Sak sonrió - ¿qué pasará si nos descubren?

- Que te perdiste y yo te fui a buscar.

- Mejor que tú te perdiste y yo te busque.

- Sak tienes una muy mala orientación, me creerá a mí.

- Esta bien, sólo esta vez – siempre vigilando no ser descubiertos salieron del palacio.

Llegaron hasta los establos.

Había varios caballos de todos colores y tamaños, seguramente eran los que la nobleza utilizaba.

- Son hermosos – dijo al verlos – son pura sangre.

- Quiero el negro – señaló un hermoso caballo negro azulado. Pero al acercarse el animal relincho no muy contento.

- Qué carácter. Tranquilo amigo – busco los hermosos ojos del animal - sólo queremos salir y si nos ayudas podremos hacerlo – toco su gran cabeza y lo acarició.

El caballo no parecía convencido.

- Ten cuidado, puede ser un salvaje recién atrapado. Acá hay varios que parecen tranquilos – dijo Shaoran tomando otro que no opuso resistencia.

- ¿Verdad que irás con nosotros? – hablaba con el animal, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Shaoran ya estaba sobre uno de ellos – Sak.

- Este amigo cooperará ¿no es cierto? – extrañamente el animal se tranquilizo y se dejo montar.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

- Diplomacia, deberías practicarla – dijo burlonamente – ahora por ¿dónde?

- Allá.

Ambos se perdieron en la oscura y fría noche, guiado por Shaoran Sak trataba de disfrutar el viaje, lo que parecía más difícil recordando a su padre.

Llegaron a un amplio pastizal, repleto de pequeñas y hermosas flores blancas. La luna no brillaba en el cielo, sólo la luz de las estrellas iluminaban muy levemente el paisaje.

Más adelante se levantaban frondosos y altísimos árboles que oscurecían más el lugar.

- ¿Eeestas seguro de que es por aquí?

- Claro ¿no me digas que tienes miedo?

- No – por supuesto que no.

- Ni a los fantasmas

- N…o

Tardaron algunos segundos y entonces llegaron.

- Waw, es bonito – dijo bajando del caballo.

La cascada era parte de una montaña que derretía su nieve, el agua era tan cristalina que era fácil ver los peces que parecían resplandecer por el efecto de sus escamas.

El río que ahí nacía, bajaba por el pastizal, dando vida a las plantas, a los árboles y animalillos que se alcanzaban a escuchar, una rana, pajarillos nocturnos y uno que otro grillo.

Era mágico.

- Lastima que hace un poco de frío – Shaoran lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Podemos sentarnos un rato?

No contestó pero tomo asiento en una de las rocas que estaban alrededor del agua que dejaba caer la cascada.

Permanecieron un largo rato en silencio, sólo admirando el paisaje.

¿Cuándo podrían disfrutar de nuevo una tranquilidad así?

Con una guerra, no sería fácil. El futuro no era prometedor.

Tal vez, tal vez no volvería a ver de nuevo a Shaoran. Tal vez se casaría y ella terminaría como rehén del ejército negro. No deseaba causar problemas, tal vez era momento de tomar decisiones.

Al tener ese pensamiento tuvo un escalofrío que la estremeció, y no era por el frío.

Shaoran lo notó.

- Es mejor regresar, te puedes resfriar – se levantó para dirigirse a los caballos, que estaban bajo los enormes árboles.

- ¿Shaoran?

El momento era ahora, sin marcha atrás.

- ¿Qué pasa? –se dio vuelta.

- Quiero decirte algo, pero por favor necesito que me escuches – lo dijo tan serio que preocupo a Shaoran.

El príncipe de Vidya mantuvo su mirada en su amigo, como tratando de leer en sus ojos lo que estaba por decir.

Sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo.

- Después Sak, ahora es mejor irnos – tomo a su caballo y dándole la espalda comenzó a avanzar, no se sentía capaz de escuchar algo que destruiría su amistad..

- Shaoran por favor, es importante, muy importante – bajo el volumen de su voz y escondió sus ojos verdes tras el cabello que formaba su flequillo.

Él detuvo sus pasos y muy levemente inclinó su cabeza para después dar media vuelta y ver de frente a su amigo que se veía contrariado.

- Shaoran yo… - las palabras se atoraron en su cuello como negándose a salir.

No esta vez no, tenía que saberlo.

- Escucha, no soy un hombre... - cielos era más difícil de lo que pensaba - soy mujer - dijo casi en susurro.

- No digas tonterías Sak, no quiero hablar de eso – le dio la espalda negándose a seguir escuchando esa clase de tonterías. ¿Acaso Sak estaba perdiendo la razón?

- Cuando nací y se dieron cuenta de que era niña me disfrazaron de niño para protegerme. Yo tampoco lo sabía hasta hace unos meses me lo confesaron – dijo al fin con una voz tan apagada que llamó la atención de su amigo.

- No quiero escuchar más mentiras – dijo sin darse vuelta y con una voz mucho más fría y cargada de ira. ¿Por qué decía esas tonterías?

- Pero es la verdad – levantó el rostro buscando su mirada, pero él no lo vio siquiera.

- Basta, no quiero seguirte escuchando – se subió al caballo en un ágil movimiento y comenzó a avanzar de regreso.

Una terrible sensación de vacío en el pecho de Sak.

- Shaoran por favor… - rogó pero él ya se alejaba.

No, ya había dicho la verdad. Por todos los cielos lo había confesado ya.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me creas? ¿Desnudarme? – gritó desesperada para que él la escuchara, pero al notar sus palabras no pudo más que enrojecer - Le diré a mi padre que te lo diga y entonces ¿me creerás? – corrigió.

Shaoran escucho todo claramente pero no contestó, ni siquiera quería pensar nada sólo se alejaba de Sak.

Sería capaz de decir semejante mentira para que... No, no podía ser, simplemente no podía ser.

- Shaoran – no tuvo opción y gritó adelgazando la voz, mostrando su voz, tal y como era.

El silencio de apodero del lugar nuevamente, él no regresaría.

Comenzó a llorar, no le creía y eso en verdad dolía y mucho.

El caballo se acercó a Sak y le acarició el rostro con la cabeza, como si sintiera su dolor. Sak dejo salir todos sus sentimientos en cada lágrima, en cada suspiro, se permitió expresar su sufrimiento, pues estaba segura que sería la última vez que podría hacerlo.

Odiaba todas las mentiras que una vez creyó, odiaba que le ocultaran cosas y ocultarlas. Las mentiras llevan a otras y pronto es tan grande que lo único que hacen es destruir la confianza y romper relaciones.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió sola, totalmente sola. Sin su padre, sin su hermano, sin Tomoyo, sin su pueblo, sin Kero, sin sus amigos queridos y sin Shaoran. Finalmente había perdido todo lo que le importaba.

Lo peor era sentir que Shaoran la despreciaba, que la odiaba porque creía que le mentía.

Trato de tranquilizarse un poco y fue hacia la cascada, tomo un poco de agua fría y lavó su cara.

Ya no se permitiría volver a llorar, no cuando había mucho que hacer.

Regreso con el caballo y se subió en él, era hora de regresar y hacer lo que había decidido ya.

De regreso se encontró con la figura de un jinete inmóvil a la mitad del pequeño bosque, pensó que se había marchado ya.

Lo paso como si nada, aunque sentía un nudo en la garganta.

- Créeme que jamás quise mentirte, pero no tenía opción – más tranquila Sak trato de explicarse sin notar que por el llanto su voz se había adelgazado lo suficiente.

- ¿Sak? – preguntó él aún conmocionado.

Esa voz, esa voz era de una chica no había duda, era la misma voz.

- De verdad tal vez te lo hubiera ocultado el resto de mi vida, pero no puedo la verdad sale a la luz en algún momento. Y jamás quise mentirte – explicaba ella con la mirada en el camino de regreso.

Él simplemente estaba muy perturbado para decir algo.

- Zafiro, ella no es una pariente mía. Ella soy yo, por una tonta idea de Tomoyo me vistió de mujer y ese día y…

Como olvidar ese día del festival y el beso robado.

- … ese día me di cuenta cuanto me importas y cuanto me gustas, no como amigo sino como algo más Shaoran – no sabía de donde salían esas palabras, tal vez del corazón, tal vez de la desesperación de que le crea. Tal vez simplemente le odiaría más, pero estaba dispuesta a decir la verdad, toda.

Silencio. Sólo el sonido de los grillos en la cercanía del pastizal.

- Sak no sé que decir – dijo al fin él.

- Te juro por lo más sagrado que daría mi vida porque no lo fuera, pero para mi desgracia o fortuna, es cierto – permanecía con la mirada clavada en las lejanas luces de Sideris.

- Yo…

- No te estoy diciendo que sientas algo por mí, tal vez si me dices que me odias me sienta mejor, sólo… sólo quería que lo sepas – su voz temblaba levemente, delatando su resignación.

Seguramente Shaoran estaba decepcionado y dolido.

Pero él estaba muy confundido, demasiado.

Permaneció en silencio, lo que le dolió aún más que cualquier rechazo. Sin más que poder decir a su favor hizo avanzar a su caballo, era hora de regresar.

En un movimiento interpuso su caballo frente al de ella, y mirándola de frente, fue entonces que Sak bajo la mirada estaba muy avergonzada.

- Maldita sea la hora en que me engañaron, en que te conocí, en que supe la verdad y en la que me enamore de ti – dijo voz lastimera e iracunda.

- Sak.

No pudo evitarlo y dos ardientes lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas.

- Las mujeres son unas lloronas – dijo limpiándose rápidamente las salinas gotitas.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que Shaoran no sabía que decir o pensar. Sólo llegaban a su mente loa recuerdos de su infancia con Sak a su lado, y esas horas que pasó junto a ella.

Era tan difícil de comprender.

Pero fue cuando esos pequeños incidentes tuvieron sentido, la extrema vigilancia de la que era objeto en su reino, la ausencia de Sak en el festival, el mismo color de ojos, los celos de Sak por Haidée, la enfermera que le dijo que era chica, y ese tipo que se interesaba en ella, hasta el color de su aura.

Sak permanecía con la cabeza baja, mientras no podía contener sus lágrimas caían en sus manos.

Guío el caballo al lado del de Sak y acercó hasta su cuerpo y con delicadeza rodeo su cuerpo con ambos brazos, logrando sorprenderla. Y a medida que lo hacía, una hermosa y conocida sensación se incrementaba en todo su cuerpo y en toda su alma.

- Shaoran – dijo con voz apagada, pero suave y delicada su verdadera voz. Era la misma voz de Zafiro no había duda alguna, la tenía grabada en lo más profundo de su mente como un tesoro valioso.

Pero esa no era una cómoda posición, así que bajo del caballo y se dirigió a su lado.

- Te creo – dijo tomándola de la cintura para ayudarla a bajar.

- ¿De verdad? – ella se apoyo en sus hombros.

- Sí – sonrió el bajándola por completo

- Gracias – quedaron muy juntos y Sak aprovecho para abrazarlo eufóricamente.

Él acarició su cabello y busco el contorno de su rostro y lo acarició disfrutando lo que sus dedos recorrían. Sí era esa misma sensación que tuvo cuando la besó por primera vez.

- Sak… no Sakura, me gusta más ese nombre.

- Shaoran.

- Yo siento no haberte creído, pero debes entender que no es fácil.

- Dímelo a mí, lo creo hasta ahora – hasta ahora que ser mujer sería lo más hermoso del mundo para poder estar a tu lado, omitió decir.

- Gracias por quererme tanto.

- Shaoran, no te pido nada, sólo quería que lo supieras

- Pero yo quiero dártelo

- Shao… - su nombre quedo trunco ante un sutil beso, apenas un rose de reconocimiento que los dejo muy sonrojados.

- Por favor, no quiero tu lastima – bajo su rostro.

- Jamás he sentido eso por ti – dijo bastante serio - He sentido por ti desde admiración hasta ira, pero nunca lástima – suavizo su voz y le sonrió.

Sak le correspondió.

- Regresemos a la cascada tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Así lo hicieron, dejando a los caballos se volvieron a sentar en las piedras.

- Ahora entiendo muchas cosas – decía Shaoran, recordando mientras examinaba cada parte del rostro que hasta hace unos minutos conocía como su amigo. Analizándolo minuciosamente podía reconocer a Zafiro en él.

- ¿En serio?

Shaoran asintió, esos hermosos ojos verdes antes apagados parecían iluminados de nuevo.

- Lo de la enfermera y lo de lady Haydée. Estabas celosa – se apresuró a concluir.

- Como una tonta.

- No pensé que lo admitieras tan pronto.

- Créeme no fue fácil.

Shaoran sonrió y le acercó de nuevo esta vez sin prisas aprisionó sus labios y los saboreo, eran los mismo labios que había probado una vez en aquel festival. Era ella a quien soñaba y anhelaba conocer y que sin saber ya conocía bastante bien.

El aliento, la piel, su respiración, todo se armonizo. Con la oscuridad, la cascada y el bosque como testigos.

- Debemos regresar – era ya muy tarde.

- Sí.

- Pero mañana ¿podemos regresar?

- Claro.

Sak tenía ya una decisión y la llevaría a cabo, pasara lo que pasara. Sólo por ahora quería dejarse llevar.

Al día siguiente en el mismo lugar.

Shaoran llegó al anochecer, espero varios minutos y Sak no aparecía.

- ¿Acaso se le olvido? – se preguntó.

Una muy tímida luna apenas crecía en el firmamento, rodeado de estrellas que salpicado en el cielo se reflejaba en la cristalina agua.

¿Realmente había pasado? Le parecía un sueño.

Sus emociones, sentimientos y emociones parecían no concordar en un primer momento, era todo tan extraño. Estaba seguro del sentimiento de cariño por Sak como su amigo y esa extraña sensación por Zafiro.

¿Acaso lo soñó todo?

Pues en todo el día no vio a Sak, al parecer desde muy temprano se fue con Hortensia y no regresaron a comer, así que no lo había visto. Pensaba que si lo había soñado o sí había sido cierto, lo sabría de una sola manera, viendo en esos hermosos ojos verdes. La mirada que no sabe mentir, los espejos del alma le revelarían la verdad que necesitaba saber.

Calculo una hora y Sak no aparecía, tomo su caballo y se dispuso a regresar.

De pronto escucho los cascos de un caballo acercándose a gran velocidad, así que para hacerla pagar su imprudencia se escondió con todo y caballo entre los árboles.

Lo que vio escondido tras los arbustos, lo dejo con la boca abierta.

Hay estaba Sak o la que había conocido como Zafiro, iba vestida de mujer.

Bajo con agilidad del caballo y comenzó a buscarlo.

- ¿Shaoran?

Era ella no había duda, era su voz.

Su cabello aunque corto estaba adornado con una linda peineta plateada que brillaba con la luz de la luna.

- ¿Shaoran? – siguió en su búsqueda.

Realmente su vestimenta lo había impactado, no era como los solían usar las damas enormes y cargados de piedras finas. Era más bien sencillo pero hermoso. Con un escote en línea recta hecho de encaje fino que delineaba con gran suavidad el contorno de sus redondos pechos, tenía una reducidas mangas que dejaban ver gran parte de su blanca piel. Sólo el pecho parecía ceñido a su cuerpo, el resto del vestido caía con gracia, haciendo que con cada paso la tela se moviera con delicada lentitud, como aquella noche traía una capa larga en un tono rosa pálido.

Se veía mucho más alta y delgada, mucho más femenina y delicada, casi como un ángel del cielo, iluminada por la tenue luz de la luna parecía casi etérea, recordándole su origen sílfide.

Dio unos pasos y por la altura de sus zapatos (que no era mucha) casi cae – estúpidos zapatos.

- ¿Shaoran? Maldición creo que llegue tarde.

Escucharla decir semejantes maldiciones lo hizo salir de su asombro y embobamiento. Definitivamente no era una ilusión.

- Ese no es lenguaje para una dama – salió de su escondite.

Sólo de verlo las esmeraldas de sus ojos brillaron con luz propia y una sonrisa aparecieron en sus femeninos labios, apenas delineados con un color rosado – lo siento, es sólo que encontrar un vestido decente es toda una proeza.

- La espera valió la pena. Te vez hermosa – dijo acercándose, tomando su mano y besándola.

- Gracias – se sonrojo – quería que lo comprobarás.

- No tenías por que, te dije que te creo – clavo su intensa mirada ámbar en los ojos de ella.

- Quería que me vieras como una chica, no como tu amigo – bajo la mirada, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban.

- Sakura – le levantó el sonrojado rostro – gracias.

- ¿De qué? – preguntó con inocencia.

- Veo que no es muy grato para ti andar en esas fachas, pero lo hiciste – acarició su rostro con su pulgar, haciendo que Sakura se estremeciera ante la caricia.

- Shaoran.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Crees que algún día podamos estar juntos?

Él pareció dudar en responder, pero luego lo hizo – Ahora estamos juntos – realmente no deseaba pensar en su futuro, era mucho más importante el ahora.

- Shaoran – sin poder reprimirse más, paso sus brazos por el cuello del chico y lo atrajo hacia sí.

Un poco sorprendido, pero sin negarse Shaoran tomo sus labios. Los acarició con gran ternura, los exploró y extrajo de ellos el dulce sabor de ser correspondida.

Un poco inexperta sólo se dejaba guiar por él, que muy dulcemente la estremecía.

- Sakura – murmuró el cuando tuvieron que respirar.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus frentes unidas, sus pechos subían y bajaban en armonía.

- ¿Shaoran?

- Dime.

- ¿Crees que algún día me llegues a amar?

Él abrió los ojos automáticamente y separó su frente.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Es que yo… - en verdad no deseaba arruinar el momento, pero deseaba más que supiera eso, tan importante para ella.

Tuvo que bajar la cabeza, dio un hondo suspiro.

Casi inconscientemente buscó refugió apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, escucho el tranquilizador palpitar de su corazón que logro darle el valor para continuar

- Tu presencia hace que mi cuerpo reaccione, siento una calidez expandirse en mi cuerpo, siento mi piel pedir tu contacto, deseos de estar contigo, y mariposas en el estomago – recitó con un toque de inocencia que fascinó a Shaoran.

Él sonrió, luego rodeo con sus brazos su diminuta cintura y aspiro el aroma que muy leve, se desprendía de ella – siento algo parecido por ti.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó emocionada aferrando la camisa de Shaoran en sus manos.

- Sí – dijo casi con pesar, no era que mintiera, simplemente eso era lo que sentía y que lo confundía.

- ¿Shaoran? – esta niña no se cansaba de preguntar, sonrió para sí mismo.

- ¿Sí?

- Bésame ¿quieres? – por fin se atrevió a levantar su sonrojado rostro.

- Como negarme a la petición de una dama – cómo negarse a una petición que él mismo se hacía, a esa dulce sensación que crecía rápidamente en su pecho, a esas esmeraldas suplicantes de cariño.

Reclamo los dulces labios con arrebato, eran suyos, era suya la calidez que emanaban, era suyo el placer de explorarlos y satisfacer su ansia.

Esa agradable sensación pronto invadió su cuerpo entero, quemándole los deseos de sentirla más y más cerca. Profundizo el beso y se concentró en el movimiento de sus labios, proporcionándole un caudal de emociones y sensaciones dormidas en sus cuerpos.

Esa sensación tan embriagante que Shaoran sentía, ella lo compartía.

Sus pequeñas manos aparentemente inexpertas, comenzaron a moverse con cierta desesperación.

Se enredaron en el alborotado cabello del chico, después bajaron a su espalda y luego a su pecho. Despertando en Shaoran sensaciones que jamás había experimentado y le resultaban tan placenteros que quería corresponder sus caricias.

Sus varoniles manos entonces viajaron por su espalda, luego por su cintura. Los besos no pararon, pero recorrieron su cuello, mientras podía exhalar su dulce aroma y probar cada parte de su calida piel. Mientras sus oídos se deleitaban escuchando como los suspiros escapaban de sus labios

- Shaoran – era tan agradable y excitante escucharla decir su nombre.

La llamita de pasión pronto tomo nuevas proporciones.

Algo estorbaba y mucho.

Sakura fue la primera en desabotonar la camisa de él, complaciéndose al acariciar la suave y a la vez dura piel de su abdomen, acariciando cada línea de sus formados músculos.

Ahora era ella quien dejaba un dulce rastro de besos en su masculina piel.

- Sakura – ahora él murmuro su nombre, con una voz grave cargada de sensualidad – pequeña debemos detenernos – dijo respirando entrecortadamente, le tomó el rostro, era mejor detenerse ahora antes de que no pudiera controlarse más.

Pero ella quería tenerlo cerca, quería fundirse con él para siempre y no tener que separarse nunca más.

Ella muy sonrojada negó con la cabeza – quiero que estemos juntos – susurro y jalando el listón que sostenía su capa se deshizo de ella.

Él se quedo momentáneamente sorprendido, la contemplo en todo su esplendor, la leve luz de la luna exaltaba el blanco del vestido de seda que portaba y de su misma piel, no pudo evitar ser hechizado por esas hermosas esmeraldas que hablaban por ella, no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando Sakura ya reclamara de nuevo esos varoniles labios y prosiguiera con las caricias.

- ¿Estas segura? – le susurró al oído y ella percibió la profunda sensualidad de sus palabras.

Ella se estremeció, pero realmente deseaba acariciar su piel. Lo deseo desde aquél día en su recamara, cuando lo vio semidesnudo en el río y ahora más que nunca.

- Más que nada en el mundo – esas palabras sonaron como la mejor melodía del mundo que tuvieron la virtud de estremecerlo y corresponder sus deseos.

Entre besos Sakura doblo sus rodillas obligando a Shaoran a seguirla, quedaron hincados uno frente al otro.

- Shaoran – un suspiro con su nombre en él.

- Sakura – exhalo él.

- ¿Quieres ayudarme? No puedo sola.

- Eh? – definitivamente cortó la inspiración.

- Con el vestido - dijo apuntando a su espalda.

Él la vio un tanto serio – Aún puedes arrepentirte – por fin sus neuronas comenzaron a trabajar.

Sakura bajo la mirada un tanto decepcionada.

- No me deseas – dijo con un hilo de voz.

- Sakura – dio un leve suspiro – no es eso, es sólo que…- sentía que todo estaba sucediendo muy rápido.

- Te entiendo – levantó su encontró su mirada ámbar expectante – toda tu vida me has visto como un chico, en verdad te entiendo – forzó una sonrisa comprensiva.

Se levantó de golpe – no te preocupes, en verdad que lo entiendo – se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso. Lo único que deseaba era alejarse.

¿Por qué él no sentía esos deseos tan intensos que ella sentía? ¿Por qué se enamoro de alguien imposible? ¿Era tan tonta como para pensar que le correspondía?

- Sak – susurró Shaoran algo confundido por su reacción.

Su cuerpo reaccionó sin su voluntad y la tomo de la mano deteniendo sus pasos.

- Sakura, espera.

Sakura se quedo sin moverse, mientras sus ojos derramaban amargas lágrimas de rechazo.

- No pienses eso. Te deseo, te deseo mucho… - dijo casi con pesar - desde aquél día del festival, desde que me dejaste como idiota esperando, y eso me asusto mucho.

Mientras la respiración de Sakura se calmaba, escuchaba la de Shaoran aumentar de velocidad.

- Jamás me había pasado algo remotamente parecido, apenas te conocía y ya sentía algo por ti algo fuera de mi comprensión – se acerco hasta quedar frente a ella.

Su ojos ámbar brillaban, como asegurándole que era verdad cada palabra que salía de sus labios – es la verdad – confirmó luego con una leve sonrisa.

- Desde entonces… - paso sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Sakura – deseaba hacer esto.

Con asombro ella notó que en su espalda sus manos se movían diestramente, deshaciendo el nudo de su vestido. Se acercó aún más a ella besando lentamente su mejilla, no tardo mucho en que la prenda cediera en sus manos.

Con la delicadeza con que se trataría a una flor única en el mundo, retiró el vestido de sus hombros y a medida que lo hacía marcaba la piel con diminutos besos.

- Shaoran – suspiró profundamente y cerró lo ojos.

- Ahora déjame mostrarte que no miento – dijo con voz aterciopelada.

El vestido cayó entre ellos y Sakura sólo pudo callar su vergüenza pasando sus delgados brazos por su cuello, acercando más su cuerpo con el de él.

Tenía un leve miedo, miedo a que fuera sólo un sueño lo que estaba pasando, miedo a que él la rechazara de nuevo.

La suavidad y aroma de su piel expuesta era como una bella ilusión, sentirla en sus brazos tan frágil, tan delicada, tan suya, le hicieron sentir una ternura tan grande que apenas cabía en su pecho. Claramente percibió un ligero temblor en todo su cuerpo y lo único que pudo hacer fue pasar sus manos por su estrecha cintura, sin pensar en todo aquello que despertaba con su cercanía.

El frío de la noche desapareció a su alrededor. La llama, una vez encendida, no podría ser apagada tan fácilmente, ellos lo sabían.

No tardo en que sus prendas en el frío suelo fungieran como lecho.

La danza comenzó.

Shaoran la separó lentamente de él para verle el rostro, estaba muy sonrojada seguramente por su semidesnudez, ella bajo sus manos y las dejo descansar a sus costados, se sentía tan extraña pero a la vez feliz.

Para su sorpresa ella le sonrió con dulzura a lo que no pudo hacer más que corresponderle de la misma manera, tomo sus delgadas manos y en un gesto que le sorprendió, las beso, sonrojándola aún más. Luego tomándose su tiempo para disfrutar lo que hacía, recorrió con sus manos la blanca piel de la chica, desde sus muñecas hasta sus hombros, luego el cuello y finalmente el sonrojado rostro, todo sin que en ningún momento dejaran el contacto visual.

Acarició y rememoró su piel con los pulgares, después, después sólo se fundieron en un largo beso, disfrutándolo como si fuera el último. Mientras sus labios se reconocían y jugaban con cada vez más sensuales movimientos, las manos de Sakura descansaban en el pecho de él y claramente sentían el golpe de su agitado corazón.

Tuvieron que separarse unos momentos para recuperar aire, y fue de nuevo ella que poco a poco en movimientos suaves y delicados fue retirando la prenda que aún cubría el dorso de Shaoran.

Él lo permitió disfrutando cada rose de sus manos y el carmín que aumentaba en las mejillas de la Sakura. Ante la figura semidesnuda se atrevió a tocar su piel, era tan placentero sentir sus pequeñas manos recorriendo su cuerpo, pronto sus manos se detuvieron en su pecho justo sobre su corazón. La vio sonreír y luego no se detuvo más y reclamo sus labios, como si su dulce sabor pudiera calmar la llama en su interior.

Aún unidos en el beso Shaoran la condujo con suavidad hasta el lecho, se separaron un segundo suficiente para ver en los ojos de otro el brillo opacado por el deseo, el deseo que crecía a cada instante.

Sakura se sintió dichosa, él la deseaba tanto como ella a él.

- Shaoran – no había nada más en su mente, sólo ese nombre repitiéndose una y otra vez.

Él se inclinaba sobre ella y depositaba suaves besos en su cuerpo.

- Sakura – adoraba el sonido de esa palabra en sus labios, no quería escuchar nada más el resto de su vida, sólo a él llamándola.

No había tiempo, no había espacio, no había más personas, no había nadie, ni nada más que ellos, y esa extraña y dulce sensación en todo su ser, en ambos. Sus corazones estaban eufóricos.

Y lo podían sentir, casi podían leer los pensamientos del otro, dando y recibiendo dulces caricias que tenían la virtud de despertar más y más deseo, más y más de ese sentimiento tan sublime.

El contacto que mantenían era tan íntimo que necesitaban más que eso. Pedían más y más, de esa unión. Pedían que se consumara, pedían que se consumara ahora. Esa unión que los haría uno, esa unión que nunca, jamás se rompería a pesar del tiempo, del espacio, del destino, de todo, ahora.

El resto de las prendas fueron innecesarias, y poco a poco sin dejar su danza se deshicieron de ellas. Su piel sin nada que la cubriera sólo tenía el calor propio, destilaba calor y deseo, pasión y calidez.

El pensamiento y el corazón por fin estaban de acuerdo, esa persona a quien tenían en sus brazos, por quien su corazón se aceleraba, era la persona indicada. A cada segundo que permanecían juntos la sensación de felicidad aumentaba.

La danza estaba en su apogeo, el sonido de sus respiraciones se extendía en el silencio de la noche, él a pesar de que toda la pasión le gritaba hacerlo ahora, verla a ella disfrutar sus caricias, hizo que él se contuviera y lo hiciera lo más tiernamente posible, con suma delicadeza y gran amor, siempre pensando el ella.

Eran sensaciones nuevas, sorprendentes y adictivas, enredar sus manos en su cabello, escuchar el fuerte latido de su corazón, sentir la piel del otro estremecerse con cada caricia, probar las mieles del amor en los labios del otro, aspirar el aroma de un cuerpo deseoso y deseado.

Podían comunicarse, comprenderse y fundirse con cada mirada.

Las agitadas respiraciones se detuvieron durante unos segundos, el latido del corazón hizo lo mismo y una explosión de placer los sacudió y embriago sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Se hicieron uno, mientras tocaban juntos el paraíso y se quedaron en él unos momentos, jurando que regresarían de nuevo.

- Sakura

- Shaoran

No había más que decir, sólo sus nombres eran suficientes, estar juntos era suficiente, soñar juntos era todo.

_·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·&·-o0O0o-·_

Este capítulo fue dedicado a todos y cada uno de ustedes que leen esta historia y les gusta S&S.

HiKaRi-09

Luz

lindahanyou

yuuko-hime

Celina Sosa

Black Star Dragon Girl

Gilraen Singöllo

nitoky hanayime

Citrikivy

Esmeraldy

Aahhh, que puedo decir, sólo espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que me den su opinión creo que es la primera vez que escribo algo así.

Saludos

Yoalitzin


	13. Confía en mí

**Espejos del alma**

Por Yoali Iizax Luin

-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o

Capítulo 13. Confía en mí.

A unas semanas de la invasión el rey estaba ya demasiado débil, se rehusaba a comer y casi no hablaba, a pesar de las suplicas de Sonomi él no accedió. Se sentía ya cansado, sin ánimo de luchar por nada, el peso de la culpa parecía aplastar las pocas esperanzas que había abrigado durante años.

Yukito y Sonomi aún luchaban por sobrevivir y escapar, pero hasta ahora nada había funcionado y su principal preocupación ahora era la salud del rey.

Su cuerpo parecía más débil y delgado parecía un muñeco con poca vida. Touya lo observó desde la puerta de la mazmorra, realmente no sabía que sentía al ver a su padre en esas condiciones, tal vez un poco de lástima, después de ese era el hombre al que había admirado y al que ahora decía odiar.

Dejo esos pensamientos de lado, debía pensar como un general, no podía dejar que muriera, era el señuelo para su hermano.

- Necesito tu ayuda - Entro de pronto sorprendiendo a Tomoyo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – se levantó de inmediato soltando el libro que leía con tanto interés. Sentía que si no mantenía la mente alejada de su situación era probable que terminara perdiendo la razón.

- El rey no quiere comer – dijo en tono neutro que la sorprendió.

- Vamos – sin esperar se dirigió a la puerta.

Salieron y afuera los esperaba Rika que le dio un plato de comida a Tomoyo, ella agradeció entraron juntos a mazmorra.

El lugar era bastante húmedo y frío, le sorprendía que no hubiesen enfermado su madre y Yukito también, sólo entraba un poco de luz por un pequeño tragaluz lo demás era oscuridad.

- Hija ¿estas bien? - Sonomi estaba sorprendida.

- Si madre – con alegría noto que ella parecía estar bien a pesar de su encierro - ¿qué pasa con el rey?

- No lo sé, no quiere decir nada y parece que no esta bien.

- Creo que esta muy afectado - dijo Yukito observando la imponente figura de Touya en la puerta a quien no parecía importarle mucho el destino de su padre.

- "Si tan sólo pudiera liberar mis manos" - pensó Yukito, estaba muy débil como para intentar realizar un hechizo.

Sus manos estaban sujetas a unos grilletes con cadenas que se unían al suelo y les permitían limitados movimientos.

- Majestad ¿me escucha? - tomo el mentón del rey, revisó sus ojos, estaban vacíos y dilatados - por lo cielos - exclamó - necesita un doctor - llamó la atención de todos.

Se dio vuelta y sin esperar nada se dirigió hacia Touya, sin verlo al rostro tomo su mano en un movimiento que lo sorprendió y lo saco del lugar y lo llevó a un pasillo cercano. Luego lo enfrentó.

- Escúchame bien - clavo su mirada en la de Touya que aún estaba perturbado por lo que acababa de hacer - sé que tu padre no te importa mucho, pero no te servirá de nada muerto - trató de encontrar las palabras que le dieran la razón - Sak te odiará y jamás lo tendrás de tu lado.

- Lo mataré – contestó con evidente enojo.

- No lo harás. Tu padre debe estar vivo ¿no? para que te vea realizar tu venganza - era un intento desesperado, sin notarlo presionó más la mano del chico - ahora tienes que ponerlo en manos de un doctor. No merece sufrir esto - soltó la mano del chico - ni él ni nadie, cuando todo lo que queremos es vivir en paz, no ganas nada matando a la gente que te ama…

- "¿Me aman?" - pensó y quiso reír a carcajadas, pero la reprimió mientras los ojos índigo mantenían tanta valentía que no pudo evitar admirarse. Se supone que era una prisionera temerosa de su futuro.

No dijo nada, se dio vuelta y se perdió en el pasillo.

Tomoyo corrió hacia la mazmorra, rogando al cielo que nada malo pasara.

- Tranquilos todo estará bien - abrazo a su madre y revisó a Yukito.

- Parece que no están heridos - murmuro con alegría.

La verdad es que pensaba que para esos días estarían muy golpeados y torturados, pero alegría confirmo lo contrario, estaban débiles pero bien, al parecer sólo el rey peligraba.

- Estamos bien - la tranquilizo Yukito.

- ¿Y tu? ¿Dónde te tienen prisionera? – preguntó de pronto la madre, temiendo que ella tuviera que enfrentar la misma suerte.

Tomoyo negó - no se preocupen por mí, mientras le sea útil no me hará nada. Debemos hacer un plan para escapar - dijo lo último susurrando.

En ese momento llegaron varios hombres, dos soltaron al rey y se lo llevaron, fuera otro hombre mayor los esperaba.

Tomoyo salió y vio como lo introducían en una de las habitaciones.

Dos más sacaron a Yukito que se resistió y lo metieron a otra habitación.

Uno más sacó a Sonomi y la llevó a la habitación contigua en la que Yukito fue encerrando.

Touya se paro fuera de la puerta y lo escucho recitar un conjuro, era parecido al que usaba en la habitación donde ella estaba.

Luego en la habitación donde habían metido a su padre.

Minutos después salió el hombre mayor, al parecer era un doctor.

El hombre se acercó a Touya y le dijo algo que Tomoyo no alcanzo a escuchar, pero noto claramente como el ceño de él se fruncía levemente y luego lo vio asentir levemente, el doctor se fue por donde vino. Le llamo mucho la atención el doctor, parecía humano, pero había algo muy extraño que le hizo dudar de su naturaleza. Pero no era momento para pensar en eso.

- Estará bien – escucho decir a Touya, ella se había quedado mirando el lugar por donde se fue el hombre.

Tomoyo suspiro aliviada, no podía negarlo se sentía bien de poder ayudar en algo. Su madre y Yukito ahora eran prisioneros en las habitaciones y no en la fría mazmorra. Aunque quería preguntar el motivo de ello, prefirió callar, tal vez de alguna manera podría obtener la confianza del príncipe.

- Dijiste que eran más útiles si están bien – Tomoyo se sobresalto, ¿cómo supo en lo que pensaba? - me encargaré de que lo estén – le aseguró.

No pudo evitar sonreír, al parecer ahora se preocuparía por su bienestar, aunque sea sólo para utilizarlos, como a ella.

Touya la observó sonreír.

- ¿Y tu padre?

Touya no dijo nada, sólo la escoltó hasta su habitación y luego desapareció en el pasillo.

Pero ¿que planes tendrían para todos ellos?

En cierta forma le había demostrado que confiaba en ella, al hacer lo que le sugirió, pero ¿podría ganarse su confianza? Si deseaba rescatar a los demás y salir de ese lugar tendría que hacer algo y el primer paso ya estaba dado.

Tomoyo sonrió, había una oportunidad.

Esa tarde Touya regreso, Tomoyo lo esperaba.

- ¿Cómo están?

- Ya te dije que bien – dijo algo molesto.

Lo vio tomar un libro y como siempre comenzar a leer.

Sus ojos índigo recorrieron su cuerpo, recordando el beso y sin pensarlo se sintió muy nerviosa.

Ella tomo a Kero en sus manos y lo comenzó a acariciar, pensando en la manera que llevaría a cabo su plan.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó él de pronto.

- Eh? – no se imaginó que la estuviera observando - Nada – deposito a Kero en la cama y tomo un libro para leer.

Touya la siguió con la mirada y luego simplemente regreso a su lectura.

Tomoyo hacia como que leía, pero sus ojos sólo veían sin entender nada. Tenía un plan listo pero no lo podía llevar a cabo porque se sentía incapaz de decir algo, tan pronto tomaba aire para hablar regresaba a su mente ese beso.

Esa noche Tomoyo no obtuvo nada, sus nervios la traicionaron.

-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o

La habitación estaba en aparente calma, la recién llegada observaba al libro que le impedía ver al chico tras él. La había hecho pasar a su habitación y pedirle que esperara a que terminara de leer esa página de su interesante libro de magia.

Ella lo observaba y no perdía detalle de sus movimientos, lo había extrañado los pocos días que estuvo fuera. Con gusto daría su vida por él, aunque pensándolo bien se la debía.

Estaba muy lejos de considerarse débil en esos momentos, pero cuando él la conoció no era sino una niña huérfana, sin nadie a quien le interesara en lo más mínimo, vivía de lo que robaba a los mercaderes despistados. Algunos niños la maltrataban y le gritaba toda clase de ofensas, estaba acostumbrada, después de la muerte de su abuelo no conocía a nadie que le dirigiera una sola palabra que no fuera algún tipo de humillación.

¿Por qué la odiaban?

Simple, muy simple, por la misma razón por la que a unas personas se les halaga sin cesar, se les concede privilegios y hasta cariño: su apariencia. No era un tipo de monstruo o algo parecido, no era una niña muy poco común sus ojos rubí y su cabello rojizo siempre llamaba la atención de los demás y la veían como una especie de fenómeno. Aberración de la naturaleza decían algunos.

Vivía en Narwain, muy cerca de la frontera con Amaya.

Un día, uno de esos mercaderes la sorprendió robando sus frutas y tuvo que huir, el hombre se enojo tanto que pidió ayuda de algunos hombres y se dedicaron a buscarla. Sabían donde vivía porque aún conservaba la cabaña donde había vivido con su abuelo, así que no era opción para esconderse.

- Esa niña fenómeno, les dije que debíamos deshacernos de ella – escucho decir a uno de ellos y los vio dirigirse a su cabaña.

Apretó los dientes, mientras los observaba avanzar entre el bosque con rumbo al lugar que había conocido como hogar. Los culpaba de sus crímenes, si tan sólo hubieran aceptado su ofrecimiento de trabajar por dinero o comida, pero ellos la consideraban una enfermedad contagiosa, que no debía existir siquiera.

A su tierna edad no había mucho que pudiera hacer, la perseguirían hasta hacerla pagar todo lo que le imputaba, que era más de lo que hubiera hecho en realidad. Vio como aquel hogar se convertía en ceniza y polvo, escondida entre las ramas de los árboles, maldijo su suerte y partió esperando no volver nunca más.

Camino durante días con rumbo desconocido, pero la vegetación había desaparecido dando paso un gran desierto comenzaba a extenderse, con lo sentidos atrofiados por el cansancio y deseos de acabar su existencia siguió su desconocido camino, algunos buitres volaban en el cielo sólo esperando el momento adecuado.

En poco tiempo supo que iba a morir, al ver la figura de su abuelo acercarse a ella con los brazos abiertos, por fin, acabaría la pesadilla que fue su vida. Su cuerpecito cayó en la arena abrazando un montón de arena que en su alucinación era su abuelo que la abrazaba.

Sentía que se hundía en una agradable y pacifica paz, no más hambre, ni sueño, ni frío, ni sufrimiento.

- Abuelo – la figura frente a ella se desvaneció y el dolor regreso.

Sintió el líquido correr por su boca y sintió ahogarse.

- Tranquila – escuchaba decir a una voz lejana – estarás bien.

Abrió lo ojos y lo primero que vio fue una imagen borrosa que poco a poco se iba aclarando, el agua parecía recorrer todo su cuerpo regresándola a la vida.

Se alejó asustada.

Varias sombras la cubrían.

- Es sólo una niña – dijo uno.

- A la mitad del desierto – sorprendido otro.

Por fin pudo ver las imágenes claramente, había varios hombre rodeándola y viéndola sorprendidos, quiso correr y desaparecer de nuevo en el desierto pero su cuerpo no le respondió.

- ¿Estas bien? – escucho una voz infantil, entre los hombres un caballo tenía como jinete a un pequeño niño de tez clara y cabellos oscuros.

Diferente a las miradas de los hombres, este parecía estar preocupado verdaderamente.

Su boca se abrió pero ningún sonido salió y sólo pudo asentir.

El niño en el caballo bajo con un ágil saltó, se acercó a ella y le sonrió, como sólo su abuelo solía hacerlo – me alegra. Espero que no te importe pero este no es un lugar para una niña, así que irás con nosotros.

Simplemente asintió, no podía hacer más.

Ese fue el comienzo de una nueva vida para ella, ese chico que conoció aquel día no sólo se la devolvió, le dio un sentido. Eriol jamás la humillo, desprecio o la hizo sentir mal, todo lo contrario la trataba como a una compañía y hasta como una amiga.

No es que Eriol fuese muy comunicativo, en sociedad lo era, un chico bastante alegre, sociable y abierto. Pero en confianza era todo lo contrario algo serio y reflexivo siempre parecía estar pensando en algo que los demás simplemente jamás entenderían. El príncipe de Narwain era lo único que tenía, él le enseño todo lo que ahora sabía, la había protegido y dado un hogar junto a él y haría todo cuanto él deseara, con sólo pedirlo lo tendría.

- ¿Cómo va Yue? – dijo al fin dejando su libro de lado.

- Amaya no es un reino problemático, lo Sen aceptaron su propuesta se unirán al ejército con la condición de que les paguen lo doble de lo que ofreció y la mayoría de los mercenarios no cobrarán nada, están bajo sus órdenes – informaba Meiling.

Hacía unos minutos de haber llegado del reino del Este a traer noticias del desempeño de Yue. Hiraguizawa lo envió para asegurar el Este y no le había fallado.

- Dhirtya, Amaya y Narwain son suyos – sonrió Meiling.

- Tres de cinco.

- Sólo faltan Vidya y Sideris, será fácil.

- Uno de los errores de los más grandes conquistadores ha sido confiarse querida Mei. Yo no lo haré, esos dos reinos son los más difíciles, Sideris cuenta con muchos Silfide y buen armamento, Vidya tiene a los Li, hechiceros bien entrenados y hombres inteligentes, no será fácil.

Mei levantó los hombros sin darle importancia.

- ¿Encontraron a los príncipes perdidos?

- Me han llegado rumores de que ambos están en Sideris.

La conversación fue interrumpida por algunos golpes en la puerta del príncipe, Meiling se apresuro a esconderse. Eriol abrió la puerta y un sirviente viendo al suelo le informó.

- Su majestad el rey, desea verlo.

Cuando se fue Mei apareció de nuevo.

Eriol salió.

Mei lo observó, ese chico encerraba muchos secretos y a pesar de conocerlo desde hacía ya años, le parecía un misterio. Nadie sospecharía jamás que estuviese dirigiendo un ejército desde el palacio de Narwain.

Complacía a su padre en los más tontos caprichos como bailes o cacerías, siempre con una aparente sonrisa de respeto y satisfacción.

Ingreso al despacho de su padre reverenciándolo lo saludó.

Clow Hiraguizawa tenía ya algunas canas en su largo cabello negro, producto de sus preocupaciones y desvelos, era un hombre sumamente ocupado y no era de extrañarse por su posición de rey, una extraña melancolía lo rodeaba.

- Hijo sabes de lo que pasa en Dhirtya y en Amaya.

- Lo suficiente – dijo sin entrar en detalles.

- Creo que debemos tomar medidas, es posible que el siguiente reino sea el nuestro.

- Tal vez.

- Ese ejército es más fuerte de lo que nadie imagino.

La conversación siguió, no como un padre e hijo en una conversación, sino como dos políticos hablando de la finanzas.

Eriol regreso con un gesto indescifrable – muy pronto querida Mei, muy pronto todo estará como debe ser.

No se atrevía a preguntar el motivo que el rey tenía para verlo, normalmente eran cosas sin importancia alguna, por lo menos para Eriol, pero su rostro le decía que sí le importaba.

- Hay algo que quieras decirme Mei – notó en sus ojos rubí el desconcierto de la chica.

En ocasiones le parecía demasiado fácil leer en el rostro o en lo ojos de las personas lo que están pensando o sintiendo. Conocía tan bien a Mei que aunque desease ocultarle algo difícilmente podría hacerlo.

- Su padre…

- Él quiere que vaya a Vidya, quiere una alianza en caso de una invasión – sonrió con ironía, si tan sólo lo sospechara.

Mei sonrió también

- ¿Cuándo piensa decírselo?

- Todo a su debido tiempo – sonrió pero luego su semblante se vio preocupado.

El rostro de ella hizo lo mismo - ¿Aún las tiene?

Eriol suspiro sin desearlo – Sí, son peores. Pero tenemos tiempo.

- Si – se sentía bien al serle útil a Eriol.

- En unos días partiremos a Vidya – al notar el rostro de la chica sólo asintió – sí, tú irás también como mi acompañante personal, si estas de acuerdo.

- Por supuesto.

- Después partiremos a Dhirtya – le regalo una pequeña sonrisa y tomo el libro de nuevo.

Mei le correspondió la sonrisa. Si él deseaba el continente entero, lo tendría, ella vivía para servirle.

-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o

Ambos chicos estaban de frente, analizando cada movimiento del otro.

Sus miradas no se desconectaban en ningún momento, claramente podían percibir como cada uno respiraba una y otra vez sin mover ningún músculo de su cuerpo. Llevaban ya un largo rato en la misma posición y ninguno parecía inquietarse.

Un ruido de una rama rompiéndose fue suficiente para que ambos reaccionaran. Sak por un lado se acercó velozmente con la intención de propinarle un buen golpe en el pecho a su adversario. Pero Shaoran fue más rápido y esquivo su pie, tomándolo en el aire y girándolo, lo que provoco que el cuerpo de Sak girara rápidamente en el aire, pero lejos de caer como él esperaba, Sak aprovecho la fuerza y con ágil movimiento terminó sólo con una rodilla en el suelo.

Al notarlo Shaoran lanzó una patada a la cabeza de Sak, que detuvo en el aire. Sus miradas se conectaron de nuevo. Shaoran aprovecho eso para encender su aura verde y provocar que su cuerpo incremente su temperatura quemando levemente las manos de Sak que sin pensarlo lo soltó. Fue entonces que Sak encendió su rosada aura y quedaron de frente de nuevo, como retándose mutuamente a comenzar de nuevo.

- ¡Dios del Fuego ve! – susurró Shaoran y de sus manos extendidas dos llamaradas de fuego se dirigieron a Sak.

- Escudo – dijo ella colocando a su alrededor una barrera que desviaba el ataque. Incendiando un poco de pasto tras Sak.

Shaoran frunció el ceño, su elemento más poderoso era el fuego y el trueno, debía ganarle. Concentro toda su energía en el siguiente ataque, el más poderoso que hasta ahora hubiese controlado.

Su cuerpo desello leves descargas eléctricas - ¡Dios del Trueno ve! – Una enorme cantidad de electricidad se dirigió a Sak desde todas las direcciones, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

Oh, cielos se le paso la mano.

- ¿Sak estas bien? - se acercó preocupado.

Sak parecía herido, apenas parecía sostenerse y su cabello escondía sus ojos.

- ¿Sak? – tomo sus hombros y lo sacudió levemente – lo siento, en verdad no quería…

El ojiverde por fin levantó la cabeza delatando esos hermosos ojos – estoy bien – dijo con apenas un hilo de voz.

El príncipe de Vidya se alarmó, realmente no quería hacerle daño.

- ¿Shaoran?

- ¿Si?

- Me gustas – le escucho decir y se desconcertó.

Paso sus manos por su cuello y lo abrazo con ternura.

- Sak

Pero entonces notó que no era a su amigo a quién abrazaba sino a Zafiro a quien había conocido en el festival.

- Confía en mí – le dijo la dulce voz proveniente de la chica que lo abrazaba.

La separó de su cuerpo aún desconcertado.

- Confía en mí – repitió ella y pudo ver mejor su rostro.

- ¿Sakura?

Ella sonrió y asintió.

Abrió los ojos mientras respiraba agitadamente, ¿qué fue eso?

Un sueño, sí eso fue. Bueno no del todo, la primera parte si fue real, fue parte del entrenamiento que hicieron con los Sílfide, pero la segunda parte…

Notó que su techo no era la habitación que de dieron en Sideris sino el más hermoso azul del cielo decorado con algunas nubes.

¡NO! Lo que había pasado la noche anterior estaba muy lejos de ser un sueño.

Las imágenes y sensaciones de la noche anterior saltaron en su mente, recordó todo y busco a su lado a su acompañante. Pero no había nadie, tomo las vestiduras que habían quedado como lecho y se las puso, notó que sólo la capa de ella permanecía ahí.

- ¿Sak? – la llamó dirigiéndose al río.

Pero el río parecía tranquilo y no había señales de la chica.

- Sakura, ¿quieres salir? – la llamó de nuevo pensando que era una broma

Aún acomodando su ropa, la buscó en los alrededores pero al no encontrar rastro alguno, una extraña desesperación se apoderó de él.

Corrió hasta donde habían dejado los caballos, encontrando solamente el suyo. Sin perder tiempo recogió la capa y cabalgando a toda velocidad regreso al palacio.

Tenía un mal presentimiento que aumentaba a medida que se acercaba a Sideris.

- Majestad, gracias al cielo lo hemos estado buscando – Hortensia fue una de las primeras en recibirlo.

- ¿Y Sak?

- Él no ha regresado, pensé que estarían juntos – dijo sorprendida la princesa.

Shaoran no sabía que contestar o pensar.

- Cuando los fueron a llamar para el desayuno, él no se encontraba – se estrujo las manos con evidente preocupación.

Shaoran cambio el semblante a uno realmente preocupado, qué le pudo haber pasado.

- Disculpe la pregunta pero ¿dónde estaba usted? – se atrevió a preguntar ella.

- En el bosque cerca de aquí, me quede dormido – no mentía, pero tampoco decía la verdad completa.

La princesa asintió no muy convencida.

Hortensia permaneció en silencio muy sumergida en sus pensamientos - por los cielos – susurró para sí - debí haberlo imaginado – pensó en voz alta.

- ¿De qué habla? – ahora era ella que tenía toda su atención.

Dirigió una mirada preocupada hacia Shaoran – Él… estaba actuando muy raro.

Shaoran asintió invitándole a que continuará.

- Ayer, estaba muy extraño y… me dijo cosas muy extrañas. Me dijo que debía cuidarme mucho y que encontraría a alguien a quien amar – recordaba perfectamente esa parte, ya que aún sentía un vació en su interior - me dijo que pasará lo que pasará él me consideraba como una amiga y que me tenía mucho cariño

Shaoran notó como sus ojos parecían humedecerse, pero de ellos no salió lágrima alguna.

- Que era una muy buena chica y me deseaba lo mejor en la vida. Era como si se despidiera – dijo en un susurro y luego algo asustada busco la mirada de Shaoran y por sus cabezas apareció la misma respuesta.

- Dhirtya – se dirigía a su reino.

- Tengo que ver a mi padre – la chica se alejó.

Shaoran entro a su cuarto, se encerró y trato de utilizar magia para ubicar la presencia de Sak, pero no funcionó.

Mientras trataba de concentrarse notó un extraño bulto blanco en la bolsa de su camisa.

Frunció el ceño mientras sacaba un papel algo arrugado.

_Amado Shaoran_

Era la letra de Sak no había duda.

_En verdad lamento hacerte esto, pero espero que me comprendas. Cuando despiertes me habré ido, estaré muy lejos para que me encuentres, disculpa por utilizar un hechizo de sueño en ti. Tal vez te preguntes la razón y la sabrás._

_He decidido que no iré contigo a Vidya, mi reino me necesita más que antes. NO quiero que de ninguna manera pretendas seguirme, entiendes. Es mi deber como príncipe ayudar a mi pueblo cuando este en un problema, no esconderme en los reinos vecinos, debo enfrentar la adversidad. Que clase de gobernante sería si no puedo hacerlo, por primera vez en mi vida siento que puedo hacer algo por mi gente y lo haré._

_No te preocupes estaré bien, recuerda que hemos sido entrenados por los mejores. Lo único que deseo es que regreses a tu reino y desde allá me ayudes, no poniendo el riesgo tu vida. Creo saber lo que quieren de mi reino y con la captura de mi familia._

_Por favor confía en mí, puedo hacerlo. Así como confiabas en mí cuando pensabas que era hombre, ahora necesito que lo hagas, no como mujer sino como persona._

_Al final todo estará bien._

_Confía en mí._

_No olvides ni por un segundo lo que siento por ti._

_Siempre tuya Sakura._

Shaoran la leyó una y otra vez, moviéndose en su habitación como león enjaulado, mientras pensaba en qué debería hacer.

Las vivencias de la noche anterior llegaban a su mente con la misma rapidez e impacto, como lo hacían imágenes de Sakura siendo torturada por los bárbaros del ejército negro.

- "¿Qué debo hacer?" – pensaba una y otra vez, las alternativas no eran muchas.

Confía en mí – resonaba en su mente el recuerdo del sueño.

Tal vez ella tenía un plan, algo que la llevará a actuar de ese modo. ¿Por qué no se lo dijo? ¿Por qué se fue sola?

- Majestad, el rey pide hablar con usted – dijo un sirviente después de que Shaoran le abriera.

Se fue tras el hombre, esperando que fuesen noticias de Sak.

- Príncipe Li, le tengo noticias – anunció animado el hombre.

- ¿De Sak?

El rey negó – lo lamento seguimos buscándolo. La noticia es otra, al parecer su reino al saber de la emboscada mando varios grupos de rescate, uno de ellos ha llegado hasta aquí.

- Príncipe Shaoran – al darse vuelta se encontró con el rostro familiar de Wei.

- Wei.

- Me alegra que se encuentre bien – dijo reverenciándole, lo mismo que unos 10 hombres tras él.

Ya se imaginaba lo que sucedería.

- Los monarcas solicitan su pronto regreso.

- No puedo, tengo un asunto que arreglar – dijo seriamente – Sak ha desaparecido.

Wei pareció sorprendido – en verdad lo siento, supimos lo de su reino pero… - su leal guardián permaneció en silencio, algo que era de alarmarse tratándose de él.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- El rey ha enfermado.

El príncipe de Vidya sintió que el piso desaparecía.

- ¿Mi padre? – era el hombre más sano que nadie hubiera conocido.

- Lo lamento – dijo el rey de Sideris – si podemos hacer algo no duden en pedirlo.

- Gracias.

- Es extraño – le susurro Wei – siempre tuvo una buena salud, pero ahora ha enfermado y los doctores dicen que parece grave, no han podido hacer nada.

El fiel sirviente de los Li, tenía ya sus sospechas. Después del regreso de la expedición en la que murió el comandante Thutsikiro, el rey parecía saludable, pero al cabo de algunas semanas enfermo sin causa aparente, una enfermedad desconocida y sin cura.

El ejército negro tenía muchas sorpresas, ahora lo entendía.

- Debemos regresar – fue la instrucción de Wei.

Shaoran permanecía pensativo.

Por un lado Sak desaparecida, por otro su padre enfermo. Demonios no podía estar en dos partes al mismo tiempo.

- "Tu corona y tus poderes no sólo te dan privilegios vienen con una gran carga muy pesada" – le había dicho su padre.

- Vamos Wei – regresaría a casa para ver a su padre.

En ese mismo momento partieron rumbo a Vidya.

Shaoran iba aparentemente tranquilo, pero con una revolución en sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

Ahora parecía tener sentido, fue por eso que ella se decidió a revelarle todo, y demostrarle el amor que sentía por él. Ella pensaba que no lo volvería a ver nunca más, pensaba que moriría al intentar rescatar a su reino. Y él se había dejado llevar, sin pensar en lo que ella estuviera planeando.

Ahora mismo Sak estaría yendo casi en dirección opuesta.

Ella no estaba indefensa, era por lo menos un leve consuelo. Ese tonto con nombre de estornudo le había enseñado muchos trucos, sólo esperaba que se mantuviera bien hasta poder encontrarla.

-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o

El caballo de Sak corría a toda velocidad por las montañas que rodeaban a Sideris, apenas equipada con lo básico para su viaje se dirigía al palacio.

Trataría de esquivar algunos retenes, pero su objetivo era el palacio, en especial, su padre.

Sólo paraba para dejar descansar al caballo y tomar alimentos. Estaba al cien por ciento, con todos sus sentidos agudizados al máximo.

Después de algunos días, su cansancio y el del caballo ya comenzaban a surtir efecto, el pobre caballo resbalaba y ella apenas podía mantenerse con los ojos abiertos. La noche era algo fría y si sus cálculos estaban correctos faltaba muy poco para llegar. Muchas presencias se aglutinaban en el palacio, lo que le daba escalofríos.

Decidió descansar y que el caballo también lo hiciera, no serviría de nada si moría en el camino. Asegurándose de que ninguna presencia estuviera cerca prendió una pequeña fogata que les sirvió para calentarse un poco, subió algunos árboles y encontró un poco de fruta comestible que compartió con el caballo.

Tendió una improvisaba cama y se dispuso a dormir, con un puñal muy bien sujeta en su mano. No resistió mucho y durmió.

Unos pasos cautelosos se acercaron al lugar, la sombra permaneció en la oscuridad bastante tiempo como asegurándose que dormía. Luego se acercó muy lentamente.

Con la luz de la fogata se podía ver un chico de unos 19 años, estatura alta, piel bronceada, ojos grises y cabellos negros. Caminaba medio encorvado para no ser detectado, sus ropas estaban rotas y maltratadas.

Observó con curiosidad a Sak que permanecía dormida, su rostro le parecía conocido.

Entonces todo pasó muy rápido.

El caballo relincho asustado, al abrir lo ojos Sak se encontró con un desconocido que sacaba un arma de entre sus ropas. Como pudo interceptó el ataque, deteniendo su mano en seco.

- ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? – dijo profundizando la gravedad de su voz.

El chico frunció el ceño y en un rápido movimiento, cambio de mano su arma y asestó un certero golpe.

Sak permaneció impresionada, simplemente no había podido reaccionar a tiempo con su puñal.

Los ojos grises brillaron con determinación y sus labios hicieron una leve curva de satisfacción.

- Oh cielos – dijo incrédula.

Un no muy pequeño alacrán, estaba atravesado por el arma del chico.

- Los negros no son tan peligrosos – el pequeño animal aún se retorcía en el filo – pero éstos castaños – dijo moviendo su mano –son muy peligrosos, pueden causar la muerte.

Sak veía al alacrán y luego al chico, al alacrán y luego al chico y así sucesivamente como no creyendo lo que acababa de pasar.

- Me devuelves mi mano – dijo él señalando la mano que aún poseía Sak.

Desconcertada lo soltó como si quemará.

¿Quién era ese?

- Tienes nombre o el alacrán te comió la lengua – se levantó mostrando su gran tamaño.

- No es de tu incumbencia – dijo levantándose y frunciendo el ceño.

- Te salvo la vida y así me agradeces, por lo menos quiero saber quién me debe la vida.

Con ese comentario sólo se ganó una mirada asesina.

- No te pedí que lo hicieras.

- Entonces, preferirías haber muerto – levantó los hombros – si me lo hubieras dicho, entonces este amiguito – dijo mostrando de nuevo al inmóvil alacrán – tendría su cena.

Tomo una actitud bastante tranquila, lo contrario a la de Sak.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Eso no importa - Vio los restos de las frutas que Sak había comido – Tienes más de esas, tengo un hambre atroz.

Muy confianzudamente el chico se sentó frente a la fogata, guardando su arma.

O.O?? era más o menos el rostro de Sak.

Y ese loco de dónde lo sacaron.

Estaban en medio de la nada y él parecía muy relajado.

- Grrrr – al parecer no había mentido el chico, su estomago reclamaba comida – por favor, tengo hambre – dijo apretándose el abdomen y con ojos de cachorro.

Bien, en esas condiciones el hombre no parecía muy amenazante que digamos. Y había una deuda que pagar, tomo unas frutillas y se las dio con poca amabilidad.

El chico las comió como si fueran las cosas más deliciosas del mundo y a una velocidad impresionante. Sak sólo lo observaba con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Acaso no habías comido?

- Tanto se nota – contestó el otro, mientras las pobres frutitas eran muy pocas para su hambre feroz.

- Ahh – dijo al terminar – esto calmará mi apetito por un rato.

De un brinco se incorporó, asustando a Sak, pero luego hizo una reverencia – gracias por la comida.

- De… nada – dijo aún más desconcertada.

- Me tengo que ir.

- Adiós – así como apareció se perdió en el lugar caminando muy tranquilamente, como si fuera a caminar a un lugar muy conocido.

- Vaya que persona tan extraña – le dijo al caballo.

- Por lo menos no hablo con animales – al voltear se encontró con el chico de nuevo.

Frunció el ceño - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Se me olvido advertirte, tienes que cuidarte, en estos lugares hay animales peligrosos.

- Ya lo noté – una gota corrió por su cabeza.

- Ahora sí, hasta luego – y se fue.

El resto de la noche Sak pudo dormir muy poco, pero el caballo descanso, así que muy temprano emprendieron el camino, ahora con más lento. Debía llegar al palacio.

Llevaba varias horas en el caballo. En otras circunstancias seguramente hubiera bajado a tomar algunas flores que encontraba en su camino o a los animales, pero no había tiempo para eso, su padre y su pueblo estaban en peligro.

A su mente llegaron los recuerdos de la noche que paso junto a Shaoran y se sonrojo hasta las orejas, gracias al cielo nadie la veía. Trataba de mantener alejada su mente del acontecimiento, pero cada cosa que veía irremediablemente se lo recordaba.

- "Pareces una chica enamorada" – se recriminaba.

Oh! Ahora ya se consideraba mujer, y ¿cómo de dejar de hacerlo después de…?

Bueno, enamorarse de un chico.

Siiii, estaba perdida, decidida, loca y estúpidamente enamorada de Shaoran Li. Ahhh, sólo recordar su nombre le producía una extraña sensación de tranquilidad y calidez.

No entendía como tuvo el valor necesario para –casi- violar a Shaoran. Ohh por dios ¿acaso lo había forzado?, es que ELLA lo incitó, ELLA se lo propuso, ÉL no estaba muy seguro.

Genial, ahora se sentía como pervertidora de menores.

- Ahh - suspiró de nuevo, ahora entendía porqué las damas de la corte lo hacían al hablar de sus pretendientes o esposos.

Y es que no lo entiendes hasta que lo vives, hasta que te enamoras.

¡Qué cursi!

¿Desde cuándo era tan cursi?

Desde que comprendió cuánto lo quería y amaba, no entendía como tuvo el valor para dejarlo, para abandonarlo.

Pero lo hizo porque estaba casi segura de que no lo volvería ver nunca más. Su decisión de ayudar a su padre y a su pueblo la llevaría hasta las últimas consecuencias, y si su muerte ayudaba a terminar con esa guerra, entonces moriría luchando.

-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o

Black Star Dragon Girl

Celina Sosa

Luz

yuuko-hime

Nitoky Hanayime

Esmeralda

HiKaRi-09

Gilraen Singöllo

hicrazy

Gracias por hacerme saber su opinión.

Si ya sé que algunas quieren colgarme (si no es que todas) después de lo que vivieron, los separé, pero ambos tienen asuntos que arreglar.

En el siguiente capítulo: Sak encuentra compañía y "ayuda" para su misión y Tomoyo pone en práctica su plan de escape, que dejará muy confundido a Touya.

Por cierto quiero avisarles que no podré actualizar pronto como lo he venido haciendo, resulta que tengo próximo algo por lo que he estado trabajando y luchando, y estoy en la última etapa y quiero terminarlo muy bien, así que seguiré actualizando pero no tan rápido, espero me comprendan.

Para las que gusten leer: "Una vez más…", es cortito, pero es muy, muy especial para mí y quiero terminar el año con él.

Por ahora, sólo quiero decirles.

¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y MUY PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!!!

Y recuerden:

"El único responsable de tu felicidad eres tú mismo".

Permítanse disfrutar cada día y vivirlo.

Saludos, abrazos y mis mejores deseos para todas y cada una de ustedes.

Yoalitzin


	14. Trampas

**Espejos del alma**

Por Yoali Iizax Luin

-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o

Capítulo 14: Trampas

Aquella mañana se despertó como lo había hecho en los últimos días, deseando que todo lo que vivía era un sueño y que a la mañana siguiente despertara con todo como era antes. Para su desgracia el sol iluminaba sus días tal y como lo había hecho la noche anterior, todo seguía igual.

Después de ducharse y peinarse se dirigió al ventanal de su habitación y por el cristal pudo ver afuera, los soldados se movían abajo, todos parecían muy ocupados en sus labores, no tenía idea de qué hacían todo el santo día, pero parecían muy ocupados. Hacía algunos días vio llegar a una veintena de soldados empujando a un grupo de hombres que a se resistían, los llevaron a la parte trasera del palacio y no sabía de ellos.

Rika le había dicho que al parecer eran encerrados y obligados a trabajar para el ejército, Bugad era el responsable de ellos, pero no sabía que más les sucedía, sólo que días después terminaban tan fieles al ejército negro que le daba escalofríos.

Escucho los toques en la puerta y la menuda figura de Rika apareció en ella llevando el desayuno de Tomoyo.

- Buenos días – saludo con algo de ánimo en su voz.

- Buenos días, me alegra que puedas entrar – le sonrió.

Rika se sonrojo levemente – no lo hace – respondió depositando su desayuno en una mesita que estaba al lado de la entrada.

- ¿Qué?

- Terada… él dice que sólo puedo hacerlo por las mañanas, por las tardes su superior esta presente.

- ¿Te dijo eso? – pestañeo varias veces ante las palabras de su amiga, mientras ella no levantaba el rostro.

- Debo irme, que tengas buen día – salió tan rápido que no le permitió a Tomoyo entender nada.

¿Terada? su custodio hablaba con Rika. Dios tenía que salir de ese lugar cuanto antes no entendía nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y eso la frustraba, ella que a pesar de todo se vanagloriaba por no ser como las demás damas, ahora se sentía tan… tan… ni siquiera había una palabra para describir lo que sentía en esos momentos. Así que dio varias vueltas en la habitación.

Cuando Kero despertó de su sueño la vio pasearse sobre la alfombra con aire pensativo, luego la vio correr como loca de un lado a otro de la habitación y finalmente sacar todas las prendas que poseía.

La vio sonreír mientras sostenía un vestido en sus manos y una botella en la otra, con poca delicadeza guardo el resto de su ropa entro al baño. El guardián se acerco al plato de desayuno y comió lo más que pudo, terminó con un sueño atroz y cuando se preparaba para dormir de nuevo vio a Tomoyo salir cambiada. Sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo y una semisonrisa iluminaba su pálido rostro, se sentó frente a su espejo y comenzó a peinarse.

Kero bostezo sin mucho interés y volvió a dormir.

Las horas pasaron más lento de lo que deseaba pero le sirvieron para darse ánimos.

"Tú puedes Tomoyo" – se repetía una y otra vez, mientras arreglaba cada detalle de su aspecto.

Termino cuando la tarde caía, ahora entendía porque les mandaban doncellas para ayudarles en su arreglo, era una tarea bastante pesada. Comenzando por la famosa y odiada faja, que como pudo se la puso, después el peinado que después de varios intentos fallidos sólo arreglo con dos broches a cada lado, enmarcando su rostro y finalmente un ligero maquillaje.

Vio el resultado en el espejo frente a ella, que recordará nunca antes había puesto tanta atención a su arreglo personal, no es que no lo tuviera, sino que su belleza natural le bastaba para satisfacerse a sí misma. Recordó la botella y algo pensativa la abrió y tomo un pequeño sorbo, tenía que ser valiente, él regresaría en cualquier momento.

Kero descansaba en la cama de la habitación, no hacía otra cosa que dormir y comer, vaya guardián. Juraría que no era más que un gato común y corriente de no haber visto como la había protegido de Bugad.

Otro trago, cielos, esa bebida si que tenía un delicioso sabor, no era muy dulce y su consistencia era suave al paladar y su aroma bastante agradable, pero no recordaba de qué manera la botella termino en su poder. Tal vez las hermanas Li tuvieron la gentileza de mandar a ponerlo en sus pertenencias, cuando se dieron cuenta de que en verdad le había agradado.

Escucho sus inconfundibles pasos acercándose y a Terada informándole de ninguna novedad, dio un último trago de la botella antes de guardarlo. Touya entro con un gesto de cansancio, sin verla siquiera se sentó y tomo un libro para seguir leyendo.

¿Qué? Después de todo su esfuerzo ni siquiera se dignaría a verla.

Desde el día del beso aquella relación de maestra- alumno se había esfumado. Touya regresaba de ver a su padre, según el doctor estaba mejor ya comía algo con algo de esfuerzo y su palidez disminuía. Los que les daban problemas eran Sonomi y Yukito que no se cansaban de intentar huir, con pésimos intentos. No hablar de sus responsabilidades de ser uno de los generales del ejército.

Ya se estaba hartando realmente, lo habían entrenado para las batallas, la guerra no para estar encerrado en ese lugar que un día fue su hogar. En eso no envidiaba a su hermano. Lo único que deseaba eran unos momentos de tranquilidad lejos de tantos inútiles soldados y de Bugad, y para su fortuna o desgracia era esa la única habitación en donde Bugad no podía entrar.

Mientras Touya estaba sumergido en su enojo, Tomoyo hacía disimulados esfuerzos por atraer su atención pero no logro nada.

- Grrr - ¿Qué se creía ese?

Sólo esperaba que Eriol tuviera más en mente que encerrarlos en ese lugar. El ejército se expandía día con día y según sabía el reino de los Sen ya estaba en sus manos, sólo faltaban dos reinos más.

Ahora no tan disimulada comenzó a caminar por la habitación.

- Siéntate – fue la tosca orden sin que de dignara a verla.

- No – contestó ella y siguió en su recorrido.

Touya le dedico una mueca de desagrado y siguió en su lectura.

¿Acaso no pensaba verla? Después de todo su esfuerzo.

Ya entraba la noche y Touya no dejaba de leer en silencio, mientras que cansada de dar vueltas Tomoyo se dedicó a observarlo sin recato.

- ¿Qué tanto me ves? – Funcionó.

Por fin, una mirada decente, enfadada pero por lo meno no era ignorada.

Ella sonrió casi coquetamente. Desgraciadamente no tenía experiencia en eso del flirteo.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – lo que ella intentó era una sonrisa y mirada seductoras, pero lo que vio Touya fueron muecas indescifrables.

- ¿Acaso importa? – dijo con voz suave y algo ¿insinuante?

Touya levantó usa ceja. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a esa chiquilla?

Se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a la puerta, tal vez se sentía mal la pobre y necesitaba tiempo.

- ¿Estas huyendo? Acaso me tienes miedo – su tono varió de lo sensual a lo retador.

- No le temo a nada – se detuvo aún dándole la espalda.

- Demuéstralo – se levantó y con pasos pausados llego hasta quedar frente a la espalda del alto hombre.

Touya se dio vuelta, sí había algo muy extraño en esa chica, aunque no tenía idea qué era.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – frunció el ceño.

Tomoyo sonrió dulcemente - ¿No te agrada? – preguntó con un toque de sensualidad acercándose más a él.

Esta chica parecía no ser la misma que tenía como prisionera

Ella sin pensarlo siquiera, subió su mano y trato de tocar su rostro.

Por inercia, por costumbre o por ser él, detuvo su mano y la separó con brusquedad.

- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? – sus ojos centellaron lo que a ella le pareció sorpresa y algo de confusión.

Ella esperaba una reacción así.

- No me digas que no te agrado – dijo con altivez - porque hace unos días no me dio esa impresión – cielos estaba actuando sensacional.

- Fue un error – afirmó él manteniendo una mirada fría.

¿Error?

Bien, eso sólo hacía las cosas más fáciles.

- Ahora me dirás que no te gusto – dijo manteniendo la mirada.

¿Qué estaba diciendo esa chiquilla del demonio?

Como tratando de entender que mosco le pico, revisó la energía de ella, no estaba poseída, luego la observó de arriba abajo.

Vaya se había arreglado un poco, traía un hermoso vestido índigo como sus ojos, un poco escotado que dejaba ver la hermosa piel de su pecho, el escote era algo atrevido y al parecer el vestido había sido diseñado para una chica más pequeña ya que podía notar que le quedaba algo chico. El lado positivo es que resaltaba con fidelidad las formas femeninas de la chica.

Eso sumado con el sonrojo en sus mejillas, y la mirada sensual que trataba de hacer lo hicieron hacer una mueca que Tomoyo interpretó como una sonrisa, muy pequeña, diminuta.

- Demuéstralo – reto Tomoyo con aire de superioridad.

Touya no dijo nada, se dio vuelta para salir.

Escuchó sus dientes rechinar, estaba furiosa. Tanto trabajo para que él se escapara.

- Touya – lo llamó como si le hablara a un igual, y no como "señor" como antes hacía.

Disimulando la sonrisa se dio vuelta, se supone que se sentía ofendido por llamarlo por su nombre.

Ella lo vio darse vuelta y levantar su enorme mano. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Aaahhh, debió imaginarse que tenía un corazón cruel y que si lo hacía enfadar pagaría las consecuencias.

Espero el golpe en el rostro, pero… no llegó.

En cambio la mano del chico se posó con delicadeza en su frente, abrió los ojos muy confundida parpadeando varias veces, tal vez sus ojos la engañaban.

Él mantuvo su mano en su frente, no definitivamente no tenía fiebre, era algo más que la había actuar tan raro.

- No tienes fiebre – tal vez era el encierro, no era la primera vez que alguien perdía la razón por eso.

Pensaba que estaba enferma, entonces no actuaba tan bien.

Antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo más, Tomoyo aprovecho su cercanía y poniéndose de puntitas apenas alcanzó los labios del chico plantándole un beso más bien torpe, tomándolo totalmente desprevenido.

- Demuéstramelo – reto de nuevo con una mirada decidida.

Recuperándose de la impresión Touya la observó como asegurándose de que eso había pasado realmente. Ella sonreía ligeramente con cierto toque de desafío, reprimió las ganas de echarle agua fría.

Sonrió levemente si la chica quería divertirse ¿por qué no hacerlo? Acercó su rostro a la mejilla de la chica y sintió como temblaba ligeramente, se quedo así unos segundos sólo esperando la reacción de ella, pero se había quedado estática.

Tomoyo sentía su respiración en su oído, habría deseado alejarse, gritar o pegarle un buen golpe en la nuca ya que estaba descuidado, pero simplemente no se podía mover.

Tal vez no era tan buena idea después de todo.

Touya sonrió y sin desearlo absorbió la fragancia tan delicada que la chica despedía, sólo deseaba torturarla un poco por su osadía, en cambio, sorprendentemente para él mismo, ahora le resultaba terriblemente agradable esa cercanía.

La pelinegra se dio ánimos en silencio, ya no más encierro. Dejo de temblar y cerrando los ojos deslizo su rostro y buscó la boca del chico apenas rozando sus labios.

Touya frunció el ceño, así que la chiquilla insistía, bien si eso quería eso obtendría.

Ahora fue él quien tomo sus labios con algo de brusquedad, era un hecho que no sabía besar, pero la disposición de la chica lo ayudó aprender con ella. Ahora fue él quien tomo control de la situación, inesperadamente para la chica, tomo delgados brazos los guió hasta su espalda, era una manera de protegerse, por si la chica tenía planeado algo más que un beso. Tomoyo se sorprendió, pero siguió con el juego.

Los besos tomaron proporciones muy intensas, eran besos casi salvajes, Touya se encargaba de aumentar su intensidad y Tomoyo buscaba responder de la misma manera. La gran altura de él le hacía difícil tomar el control y se sentía sometida a él enteramente, su respiraciones comenzaron a incrementarse y el color de su piel comenzó a teñirse. Demasiado concentrados en su trabajo, a penas escucharon la voz de Terada que llamaba al general, había un problema con algunos de los hombres del ejército.

Touya soltó a Tomoyo sin nada de delicadeza y salió.

- Rayos – gritó Tomoyo, iba tan bien que ella misma se sorprendió.

Sentía sus labios hinchados por la intensidad de los besos y su cara arder, pero estaba en camino de lograr su objetivo.

Si, utilizaría a Touya para salir de ese lugar, se ganaría su confianza y cuando fuera necesario lo traicionaría, haría todo lo que fuera necesario para ayudar a su reino y a su familia. El resto de la noche trato de no pensar en nada que no fueran planes para sacar a su madre y al rey de ese lugar.

Touya arregló un pequeño problema, lo cierto es que no supo ni el motivo de la disputa, ya que tenía algo más en que ocupar su mente.

Era joven no tonto, después del atrevimiento de Tomoyo sabía lo que tramaba, una mujer de su categoría y de su tiempo no actuaba así sin algún motivo. Aunque le sorprendió como ella tomo la iniciativa, era claro que estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de obtener algo de él y que otra cosa que su libertad.

Le pareció interesante la idea. Y si ella quería jugar ¿porqué no? después de todo es más divertido un juego de dos, le haría creer que estaba consiguiendo lo que deseaba.

Después de todo: "en la guerra y en el amor, todo de vale".

-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o

Mientras sus cortos cabellos bailaban con el viento y su mirada iba fija en su destino, recordaba lo que algunos días atrás había sucedido y mientras más tiempo pasaba, le parecía más increíble.

Tardó un poco más cuando llegó a uno de lo pueblos más alejados de Dhirtya pero de su reino.

A su llegada no había nadie en las calles del viejo pueblo. El atardecer pronto daría paso al anochecer y ninguna luz estaba encendida, ningún ruido dentro de las casas.

-¿Hola? – resonó en el lugar y salieron volando unas asustadas aves desde los árboles..

- Ya atacaron este lugar – concluyó y tomo las riendas de su caballo y las guió para salir, según su sentido de la orientación y las instrucciones de los pobladores de Sideris no estaba muy lejos.

Tomo el camino empedrado que se abría paso entre los árboles y continuó, desde los árboles alcanzo a escuchar algunos ruidos y sin pensarlo aceleró el paso del caballo no quería averiguar de qué se trataba tenía prisa.

- AHORA – no, no de nuevo. Una emboscada.

Alguien le saltó encima desde los árboles y otros salieron a detener al caballo, y pese a que estaba ya muy cansado el animal les dio trabajo. Sak estaba a punto de sacar su espada, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que quienes lo atacaban no eran más que ¿niños?

Dejo de luchar y se dejo atrapar, le ataron las manos y los pies, mientras tapaban su boca sin permitirle nada. Fue llevado con muy poca delicadeza dentro del bosque y para ser más específicos a una cueva.

- Atrapamos un hombre – informo un jovencito que no pasaba de los 16 años a varias mujeres y niños que se refugiaban en la cueva.

- Joshua ¿Qué haz hecho? No te das cuenta que lo has traído a nuestro refugio, si logra escapar seguramente traerá a sus amigos hasta aquí – le regañaba una mujer que por sus rasgos era obvio que era su madre.

- Pero…

- Tranquila querida, no seas así con el chico – escucho otra voz en tono jovial – puede sernos de utilidad.

Por todos lo cielos si sus ojos no le engañaba esa era…

- Lady Nakuru, es peligroso. No podemos confiar en nadie – la mujer estaba bastante angustiada.

Quería gritarle y decirle quién era, pero viendo la cara de angustia de todos prefirió callar. Eran una 10 mujeres casi todas de edad madura, unos 15 niños que variaban de edad, de todos tamaños y colores. Seguramente se escondían de las tropas del ejército negro.

- Tranquila, tal vez sea mensajero de otro reino, los del ejército rara vez están solos – las otras mujeres hicieron cara de incredulidad pero asintieron.

- Ahora veamos que nos ha traído el viento – con toda confianza Nakuru tomo una antorcha y se acercó al cautivo.

Luego de que la luz le dio en el rostro, notó que Nakuru hacía toda clase de gestos, desde la sorpresa, pasando por la preocupación y la confusión.

- ¿Sak?

Él asintió.

- Que pequeño es el mundo. Por todos los cielos querido, pensé que estaría con Li o en otro lugar muy lejos de aquí. ¿Supiste lo del reino? No sabemos nada de lo que pasa, tenemos que hacer algo. ¿Dónde has estado?

- Lady Nakuru ¿lo conoce? – interrumpió la mujer y hasta entonces noto que todo en la cueva los observaban con curiosidad.

- Claro, es…

- Mmrrrr – hizo ruido Sak rogándole con la mirada que no hablara de más, luego de verlo Nakuru entendió – un viejo amigo, es inofensivo creo que podemos soltarlo.

- ¿Inofensivo? – preguntó Joshua frunciendo el ceño, inspeccionándolo con tanta intensidad que a Sak le salió una gota en la cabeza tipo anime.

- No mataría ni a una mosca, tiene muy malos reflejos y es algo torpe – decía mientras quitaba de su boca la mordaza – no sabría correr o esconderse, mucho menos aliarse con el enemigo, creo que ni siquiera sabe vestirse solo.

- "Gracias" – le dijo Sak.

- Je, lo que quiero decir es que no nos hará daño. ¿Cierto?

- Cierto – se limitó a responder.

El estomago de Sak reclamó alimento haciendo graciosos ruidos recordándole que no había comido en las últimas 16 horas, enrojeció levemente de vergüenza – te traeré algo de comer – Nakuru se fue en busca de algo que darle.

Todos en la cueva permanecieron en silencio, claramente se podría escuchar el caminar de una hormiga ya que todo estaba en absoluto silencio. Todas las miradas se concentraban en Sak, observando cada detalle de su rostro y de su cuerpo, como esperando que se transformase, se sentía como un animal raro en un circo.

- Aquí esta – Nakuru se sentó a su lado y comenzó a darle una extraña sopa color verde musgo con un terrible olor.

Con todas las miradas encima tuvo que abrir la boca, al introducir el alimento, la extraña mezcla verde salió disparada con rumbo desconocido.

- Nakuru, ¿Qué es eso? – dijo haciendo gestos.

- Es sopa – le regaló una tímida sonrisa – recuerde que no sé cocinar – le susurró.

- Lady Nakuru, es un malagradecido no debería esforzarse por alguien así – con asombro Sak vio que era precisamente Joshua quien ahora se limpiaba la sopa verde de la cara.

- Es que no cocino bien – se disculpo Nakuru y Sak se sintió el bicho más horrible en la tierra, ella sólo deseaba ayudarlo.

- Lo siento lady Nakuru, es sólo que no he probado más que frutas del bosque y su guisado tiene un poco de condimento.

Ella le sonrió.

- Si no le importa me gustaría dormir ahora.

Por fin todos lo dejaron de rodear, pudo respirar y cerró los ojos.

Espero en vano a que lo desamarraran y escucho a Nakuru tratar de convencerlos de que lo hicieran, pero fue inútil, tuvo que reconocer que esas personas le tenían miedo con justas razones así que por ahora no podía hacer nada.

Se sentía muy cansado, días y días enteros de viaje no faltaba mucho y pronto vería de nuevo a su padre, a Tomoyo y al final todo estaría bien o eso deseaba creer.

Al día siguiente lo despertó el ruido de los niños pequeños al jugar. Sólo dos mujeres los cuidaban, les preguntó sobre Nakuru y con renuencia una de ellas le dijo que había ido por comida.

Aún estaba atado de pies y manos, así que no tenía opción, era obvio que esas personas no confiaban en él y no las culpaba. Paso la mañana viendo como la mujer encargada de los niños les enseñaba algunas canciones, juegos y algunos modales, los pequeños eran un montón de energía corría, jugaban, reían y hasta peleaban. Con alegría recordó sus años de niñez que compartió con Shaoran y con Tomoyo.

A medio día llegaron varias mujeres incluyendo a Nakuru y al joven Joshua que no se cansaba de mandarle miradas de desconfianza. Comieron algunas frutas de la temporada y por fin después de interminables ruegos de Nakuru se resolvió quitarle las ataduras, se sobó las manos y los tobillos, pero estaba muy agradecido.

Cuando tuvieron un momento a solas Sak le dijo su plan de rescatar a su padre, Nakuru no estaba muy convencida y le persuadía de que no lo hiciera, finalmente Sak terminó por convencerla de que era lo mejor.

- Bien lo acompañaré – no le agradaba estar desinformada de lo que pasaba en el reino, días después de que partió del palacio busco regresar, pero nadie la quiso acompañar así que se fue sola, para su mala suerte se perdió a medio camino y fue así como encontró a esas gentiles personas.

- Es peligroso.

- Pero tienen a Yukito, no seguiré esperando para tener malas noticias. Quiero ayudar – tomo las manos de Sak y trato de convencerlo con la mirada.

- No puedo permitirlo, su vida estará en peligro – trató de persuadirla.

- Escúcheme por favor. Yo… - bajo su rostro y su tono de voz se suavizo – no tengo a nadie en este mundo, ni familia, ni propiedades, ni nada, lo perdí todo, no quiero perder a Yukito, él es lo único valioso para mí – percibió como al decir estas palabras su voz tembló levemente como conteniendo el llanto – Él y su familia – levantó el rostro y notó la sinceridad de sus palabras – y las personas de su reino me han tratado muy bien, quiero hacer algo por ellos, por favor.

Sak no estaba muy seguro, pero lo que Nakuru decía era lo que él mismo sentía.

- Sé que puedo ser de ayuda en algo, haré lo que sea. Por favor.

- Pero my lady… - no deseaba arriesgar su vida, ya habían sufrido muchas personas.

- Aunque sea mujer, sé que puedo ayudar en algo.

- No es eso, es que…

- Por favor, lo que suceda será sólo mi responsabilidad, sólo pido una oportunidad.

Sak suspiro con varios sentimientos encontrados, preguntándose que debía hacer - Esta bien, pero debe seguir mis órdenes.

- Sip – Nakuru dio varios saltitos de alegría.

Sak la observó y deseo no arrepentirse de su decisión.

Atzin le dijo una vez que uno de los poderes más grandes que poseían era el de elegir libremente que hacer. Pero la libertad no es libertinaje, la libertad sólo se ejerce plenamente cuando esta respaldada por conocimiento y por responsabilidad. Y habían elegido hacer algo para ayudar a sus seres queridos conociendo las consecuencias y asumiendo la responsabilidad.

Si tan sólo Shaoran estuviera a su lado para apoyarla en esas duras decisiones, era uno de los pocos que entendían lo que significaba su titulo de nobleza para el reino y para sus vidas.

Esa noche cenaron todo frente a la hoguera.

Al terminar los niños comenzaron a jugar, mientras las mujeres conversaban. Incluyendo a Nakuru que se despedía de todas, mientras ellas la persuadían de desistir. Sak los observaba algo retirada, esto era lo que la guerra provocaba, la separación de las familias, muertes, hambres, niños pequeños que vivían en miedo constante y eso era lo que deseaba desaparecer.

- Eres un tonto – escuchó una voz gruesa a su lado. Seguramente Joshua.

- Eso lo sé, dime algo que no sepa – dijo con tal desinterés que le provocó furia al otro.

- Te atreves a arriesgar la vida de una mujer, por tu caprichos – es su voz reconocía el desprecio que seguramente le tenía, pero Sak ni siquiera volteo para verlo a la cara.

- Tal vez tienes razón. Pero es su voluntad no la mía, yo lo único que quiero es parar esta guerra.

- Si claro, un chico y una mujer harán el milagro – dijo con desden.

- Creo que por lo meno lo intentaré – dijo sin ánimo de molestar y por fin se levantó y le hizo frente.

Joshua pareció mucho más furioso y apretó los puños – si tan sólo… - se dio vuelta.

- ¿Qué? Si tan sólo ¿qué? – le reto Sak.

- Si tan sólo me hubieran dejado unirme a la resistencia, entonces no estuviera aquí de inútil.

- ¿Resistencia?

Joshua lo observo como si viniera de otro planeta – no sabes nada de lo que pasa aquí – dijo sin disimular reproche – no creas que nos hemos quedado con los brazos cruzados, campesinos y algunos de los nobles de Dhirtya han formado una resistencia para recuperar el reino.

- ¿Dónde están ahora? – tal vez podría aliarse con ellos.

- Si lo supiera no estaría aquí – le dio la espalda visiblemente enojado – sabemos nada de ellos.

El príncipe de Dhirtya no pudo hacer más que ahogar un suspiro, hasta los campesinos deseaban que todo terminara y estaban arriesgando su vida.

Sí, eso provocaba la guerra, sentimientos horribles e indignantes de no poder hacer nada.

- Si tan sólo me hubiera ido con ellos… - escucho murmurar al muchacho.

- No digas tonterías – levantó la voz para que lo escuchase - vale más un hombre que cuida al futuro, que uno que muere por el presente.

- ¿Qué dices? Podría estar allá matando a eso idiotas del ejército negro para devolver la paz a todos, para regresar todo a la normalidad, podría ayudar a mi padre a matar a esos imbéciles que se atrevieron a arrebatarnos todo – dijo cuidándose de que nadie más lo escuchara.

Sak frunció el ceño - ¿No lo entiendes?, te dieron una misión más importante que matar hombres o morir por ellos, te dieron la misión de cuidar el futuro, te encargaron cuidar a sus esposas e hijos, cuidando los tesoros más valiosos de todo el reino. Creen que tienes lo necesario para cuidar lo que ellos aman y no debes subestimarlo.

Joshua se dio vuelta y observó a Sak como si lo viera por primera vez.

- No te dejes llevar por las apariencias, son engañosas – continúo Sak - tu misión es más importante de lo que crees. Mientras lo haces, nosotros nos encargaremos de acabar con la guerra, y no todo se soluciona en el campo de guerra. Te prometo que haré todo lo necesario para que esto acabe y que tu padre regrese a casa.

- Sí claro – dijo con ironía – lo creeré hasta que lo vea.

- Lo prometo – le dijo y se dijo a sí mismo.

Esa una pequeña melancolía la transformó en valor para no fallar. Cumpliría esa promesa a toda costa.

- Vayan al reino de Vidya, allá estarán bien hasta que esto termine.

- Pero…

- Convence a todos de que lo hagan. Pide hablar con el príncipe y dile que le haga un favor a Sakura y que reciba a todos los refugiados que ella luchara para que todo termine – hubiera deseado agregar que lo amaba, pero no sería muy pertinente.

Joshua lo vio sin creerle nada - ¿Quién es Sakura?

- Sólo hazlo, incluso si no le dijeras nada de lo que te he dicho créeme que los recibirá con gusto – "es un gran chico" - pensó convencida.

El grupo de mujeres y niños los vieron alejarse y después partieron a Vidya, después de todo no perdían nada al intentarlo.

Partieron al anochecer cada uno con su caballo.

Nakuru no entendía el camino tan extraño que seguían, parecían una serpiente en la arena del desierto, con un camino bastante distorsionado a su parecer. Pero recordando sus palabras se mantenía callada y alerta, había remplazado sus lujosos vestidos por unos pantalones gastados, donados por alguna de las familias que la habían ayudado.

Se alimentaban con algunas frutillas y reservas que Nakuru consiguió.

Sak se guiaba por las energías de los hombres del ejército que cada vez se sentían más fuertes juntas.

Faltaba poco para llegar, cuando escucharon un grupo de hombres que pasaban muy cerca de ellos. Sak escondió a Nakuru y subió a un enorme árbol, con asombro vio a tres hombres que empujaban a un chico sin consideración, apresurándolo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Nakuru al bajar.

- Llevan a alguien, me pareció conocido – dijo en voz baja – espera en este lugar regresaré.

- ¿Qué?

- Shh… - se desplazó como gato entre los árboles, Nakuru no corría peligro no había energías cercanas.

Ese chico le parecía muy conocido, se acercó sin hacer ruido y desde una orilla del camino pudo ver al chico.

- Yamazaki – lo reconoció ya más cerca.

Aquellos hombres lo tenían con las manos atadas y lo empujaban para que avance, se le notaba muy cansado y maltratado. Su rostro siempre gentil y sonriente ahora era el rostro de un condenado a muerte, sintió su sangre hervir pero trato de mantener la calma, según Atzin no debía perder el control de sus emociones.

Subió a las ramas de lo árboles y con agilidad se desplazo a unos metros adelante.

Yamazaki iba ya bastante cansado y hambriento, tenían días caminando hacia Dhirtya. Cuando salieron aquella noche jamás pensó que era por causa de una guerra, por eso permitieron a Rika quedarse. ¿Cómo estaría ella ahora?

Después de que se fueron, supieron que el palacio fue tomado y varios campesinos y nobles se organizaron para hacer la resistencia, para su desgracia el ejército negro sabía como mantenerlos al margen, secuestraron a sus familias y no tuvieron más remedio que rendirse. Otros aún luchaban en los territorios lejanos sin intenciones de ceder, él había estado en uno que recientemente había perdido la batalla. Como uno de los líderes rebeldes eran los primeros en ser llevados ante de presencia de Bugad, y era con él que ahora lo llevaban.

En esos momentos sólo pensaba que lo iban a matar y recordaba una y otra vez a Chiharu y a Rika. Chiharu estaba a salvo, o por lo menos eso deseaba pensar, en tierras lejanas con un grupo que buscaría refugio en Vidya.

- Hey chicos, podrían dejar a mi amigo en libertad – la voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Frente a ellos estaba Sak, que en ese momento no reconoció.

Los hombres no pronunciaron palabra alguna y se lanzaron en su contra, sacaron dos grandes espadas y fueron contra Sak. Él los esquivaba con facilidad, Atzin se había encargado de que su cuerpo pequeño le ayudara en esas maniobras, las pesadas espadas y la altura de los hombres se convertían en obstáculos.

- No me digan que es todo lo que pueden hacer – se mofó Sak subiendo a un árbol.

Con muy poca habilidad uno de ellos subió al árbol, tratando de alcanzarlo. Sak subía y subía, era una fortuna que fuesen tan altos. Desde arriba noto para su pesar que el otro hombre se quedo al lado de Yamazaki, no sería tan fácil.

Del talismán que colgaba de su muñeca sacó su espada, tenía tanto sin utilizarla que agradeció mil veces a Shaoran, pues como él se la había obsequiado la guardaba con especial atención. Justo cuando el tosco hombre estaba por alcanzar los pies del chico, éste sentado y cual mono se dejo caer sosteniéndose sólo con los pies, le dio una sonrisa burlona y de un solo movimiento corto la rama donde el hombre estaba parado, sus manos no aguantaron su peso y cayó.

- Entre más grandes son más fuerte caen – dijo Sak al escuchar el cuerpo caer secamente, bajo rápidamente y vio el cuerpo tirado – eso va a doler mañana – el hombre parecía vivo, pero no tenía tiempo de confirmarlo, se dirigió hacía el otro hombre.

Yamazaki tenía el arma del hombre en su cuello.

- Suelta la espada – ordeno el hombre a Sak.

- ¿Kas? – Yamazaki por fin lo reconoció.

- Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien – le dijo y soltó la espada.

El prisionero sonrió débilmente y en un movimiento que impresionó a Sak y al soldado le dio un buen codazo en el estomago dejándolo momentáneamente sin aire, aprovecho para quitar su arma y escapar, tenía más fuerza de la que aparentaba y antes de que Sak levantara su espada se escucho un golpe seco.

Takashi y Sak sólo vieron como el hombre tornaba sus ojos en blanco y se desplomaba. Tras él Nakuru daba pequeños saltitos de emoción – Le di, le di – gritaba contenta.

Suspiraron aliviados.

Yamazaki comía como naufrago, mientras Nakuru y Sak lo observaban, tras ellos y lejos del camino los dos soldados estaban inconcientes, vivos, atados y amordazados a un viejo árbol, sin posibilidad de escapar. Así los dejaría seguramente no tardarían en encontraros y esperaban que cuando pudieran relatar lo que paso, ellos estarían ya lejos.

- Entonces eso paso… - reflexionaba Sak sobre lo que Yamazaki le informó.

- Sí, entonces ustedes también quieren ayudar.

Nakuru asintió.

- En verdad pensé que ya eras parte de ellos, es una alegría que estés de nuestro lado Kas – dijo mientras sobaba las marcas de sus muñecas recién liberadas.

- ¿Kas? – le susurró Nakuru a Sak.

Cielos, de todas las mujeres del mundo Nakuru tenía que acompañarlo en esta misión.

- Es largo de contar – dijo llamando la atención de Yamazaki.

- Tenemos tiempo – contestó ella y Sak tuvo que confesar todo, bueno salvo un pequeño detalle que Nakuru no sabía y esperaba no tener que contárselo.

- ¿Estas bromeando? Sak, el príncipe de…

Él asintió avergonzado – lo siento, en verdad no deseaba mentir es sólo… que me gustaría que me valoraran por lo que soy y lo que puedo hacer y no por un título que herede. En verdad lo siento.

Su amigo permaneció en silencio y luego poso una de su manos en el hombro de su amigo – no hay cuidado, creo que de estar en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Le sonrió y Sak se sintió perdonado.

- Y ahora díganme ¿A dónde es que van?

- Al palacio a rescatar al rey – Nakuru no conocía la palabra discreción. Lo dijo en forma tan convencida y como si se tratará de quitarle un dulce a un niño que Yamazaki buscó la mirada de Sak para confirmar que no le estuvieran tomando el pelo.

Sak asintió.

- Es peligroso, con todos esos soldados.

- No, si conoces los caminos necesarios.

- Cuenten conmigo.

- Pero…

- No admito peros, sólo necesito un pequeño descanso y después – a rescatar al rey.

Los tres no tardaron en llegar al palacio al amanecer, desde lejos pudieron observar la estricta vigilancia que rodeaba al palacio, los sembradíos antes llenos de trigo, ahora parecían descuidados y en pésimas condiciones. Dejando a los caballos escondidos pudieron escabullirse entre las crecidas plantas sin ser detectadas gracias a la percepción de Sak.

Al llegar al pequeño bosque que rodeaba al palacio, fue un poco más difícil ocultarse, continuamente algunos hombres de apariencia sombría caminaban a los alrededores. Tuvo que utilizar sus dotes de trepador para ocultarse entre las ramas de los árboles, a Nakuru le dio un poco más de trabajo, pero terminó tan emocionada por la experiencia que convenció a Sak de que cuando todo terminará lo harían de nuevo.

La entrada del palacio era custodiada por varios hombres vestidos de negro con cascos que impedía verles el rostro. Con algo de asombro Sak noto como llegaban varias carretas cargadas, algunas con alimentos, otros con armas, incluso con personas que iban atadas y amordazadas. Cerró los puños y trato de calmarse, se encargaría de liberarlos cueste lo que cueste, Nakuru permaneció en silencio ante el macabro desfile preguntándose sobre el destino de ellos.

- Y ahora ¿Qué haremos? – dijo con decepción después de un rato Nakuru parecía que no había oportunidad.

- Esperar – se limitó a decir.

Yamazaki sólo observaba y obedecía a Sak.

Las horas pasaron muy lentamente hasta que llego el atardecer y el desfile terminó. Para ese momento Nakuru ya no sentía su trasero, estuvieron mucho tiempo esperando pero para su sorpresa Sak parecía emocionado.

- ¿Cómo entraremos?

Bajaron escabulléndose por un costado muy poco vigilado. Ya que a simple vista era muy difícil de superar por los altos muros que lo protegían.

- Será fácil.

- No lo creo – Yamazaki vio a algunos soldados que hacían su guardia e iban tan distraídos que aún no los notaban.

- Oh no – se quejo Nakuru y los tres se replegaron a los altos muros - ¿Qué hacemos?

- Los distraeré – dijo de pronto Yamazaki cuando sus pasos se encontraban más cerca.

- Takashi - iba a protestar Sak.

- Confía en mí – le sonrió y corrió para que los guardias lo siguieran, dando la oportunidad de oro para Sak, que por supuesto aprovecho.

Se metieron entre la vegetación llegaron a la entrada secreta de Sak.

- ¿Qué es eso? No me diga que…

- Bien, no se lo diré.

- Cuando esto termine, su padre sabrá de esto – le regañaba Nakuru mientras lo seguía, jamás hubiera pensado que ese chiquillo escapaba.

- Yo sólo espero que termine.

Con todo sigilo se caminaron por el estrecho pasadizo.

Legaron hasta su dormitorio, en los pasillos se escuchaban algunos hombres hablar.

- ¿Dónde esta el general?

- En la habitación de la chica como siempre.

- Vaya que se divierte – se rió el otro y siguieron su conversación.

- Exactamente ¿qué haremos? – pregunto Nakuru.

- Esperar.

- Otra vez.

Nakuru no poseía magia y su energía era demasiado pequeña para ser detectada, y la suya estaba muy bien entrenada, así que no había porque preocuparse, por ahora.

- ¿La noche para salir a buscarlos?

- No el atardecer, la noche es más peligrosa.

Sak se sentó y busco la energía de su padre. Con gran alegría la encontró un poco débil pero existía, luego sintió la enorme energía que desconoció y la de Yukito

- Sé donde están, esperaremos un poco.

Nakuru no entendía nada, sólo se limitaba a asentir.

Cuando la tarde llegó Sak salió de la habitación encargando a Nakuru no salir por ninguna circunstancia y se dirigió hasta la energía de su padre.

- Padre – abrió la puerta y lo encontró tendido en la cama – papá ¿estas bien?

¿Qué le habían hecho esos…? Con su amado padre. Sus facciones antes firmes ahora parecían sufrir las consecuencias de muchos días de hambre, sus ojos firmes de siempre eran remplazados con una mirada de un enfermo terminal.

- Sak – al escuchar su voz, no sabía si deliraba o su hijo estaba realmente con él.

- Tranquilo saldremos de este lugar – trato de sonreírle.

- Tu hermano – decía el monarca – él esta con ellos.

Sak no dijo nada y con cuidado comenzó a levantar el delgado cuerpo de su padre, con un poco de esfuerzo lo sacó de su cama y paso su brazo por su cuello – Vamos.

Siempre alerta de todo a su alrededor, avanzo por el pasillo, escucho unas voces acercándose y tuvo que regresar a la habitación, las voces pasaron de largo mientras Sak tragó saliva, tenía que ser muy cuidadoso.

El trayecto hacia su habitación se le hizo eterno, entre los sonidos de afuera, donde se escuchaban indicaciones a los soldados, y las respiraciones dificultosas de su padre. Parecía que le costaba trabajo respirar.

- Todo estará bien – repetía una y otra vez.

Con sigilo entraron a la habitación donde los esperaba Nakuru.

- Majestad ¿esta bien? ¿qué le pasa? – se alarmó la mujer al ver al rey en tan mal estado.

Fujitaka trato de sonreírle pero le faltaron fuerzas, sentía que pronto perdería la conciencia.

- Luego hablamos, vamos.

Su padre comenzó a respirar más rápido de pronto - Hijo, tu hermano… - no pudo decir más y quedo inconciente.

- Papá – se alarmó Sak.

- Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí - Nakuru se apresuro a abrir el pasadizo.

- ¿Acaso creías que era tan fácil? – dijo una ronca voz, desde la puerta.

Sak se dio vuelta con su padre y lo vio, un hombre de gran estatura de mirada oscura y cabello negro.

- Es un placer conocerte al fin… hermano.

- Touya – sería posible.

- No pensé que fueras tan tonto como para venir tu solo.

Sak revisó su cuerpo y no despedía ninguna clase de energía, sin duda había sido entrenado.

- Te estaba esperando.

Sak frunció el ceño, debió imaginarlo todo había resultado demasiado fácil.

-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o

Mientras observaba a las nubes en el cielo, el carruaje iba a gran velocidad indicándole que era realmente urgente que llegue a su reino. Tenía en el pecho una horrible sensación de tristeza, angustia e incertidumbre, jamás en su vida había temido tanto por la vida de su padre. Siempre lo vio como un hombre saludable y fuerte, era muy repentina su enfermedad, definitivamente había algo más que quería averiguar.

Trato de apartar de su mente esa sensación de angustia pensando en algo más. Escuchaba claramente los cascos de los caballos avanzar rápidamente, recordó a Sak ¿estaría bien?

No podía evitar preocuparse por ella, cielos si que era difícil eso de dejar de considerarla hombre, toda su vida lo vio como un chico, un excelente amigo compañero de travesuras y cómplice. Pero unos días atrás todo eso cambio, jamás, ni en sus más locos sueños lo hubiera imaginado siquiera.

De la noche a la mañana se había convertido en una hermosa chica que le atrajo de manera casi automática, y para una sorpresa mayor le confeso que le gustaba y lo quería. Y se lo demostró.

Ahora no tenía dudas de lo que ella le decía, de lo que sí tenía dudas era de lo que sentía por ella. Le gustaba no había duda, la quería por ser su amiga, pero ¿había algo más dentro de su corazón para ella? Sak le demostró que sentía mucho más por él, al decirle toda la verdad y entregarse a él como lo hizo.

¿Por qué se había marchado ahora que la necesitaba? No sólo por la difícil situación sino por que deseaba tenerla a su lado, como antes. Cielos estaba muy confundido, todo había pasado tan rápido que apenas se daba cuenta de todo lo que ocurrió.

Suspiró pesadamente – Sakura – se escuchó decir y sonrió sin pensarlo.

Días después llegó por fin a su reino, no le extraño ver como todo el reino estaba con refuerzos en la guardia, pasaron rápidamente hasta llegar al palacio.

- Shaoran – lo recibió su madre – me alegra que estés bien – a pesar de que sus ojos reflejaban la emoción de ver a su hijo sano y salvo, conservó la distancia y la etiqueta.

- Shaorancito – todo lo contrario eran sus hijas, que como abejas a la miel, lo acosaron y estrujaron hasta más no poder – que bueno que estas bien.

Claro que Ieran Li había tratado por todos los medios poner a raya a sus hijas, era una misión imposible.

- ¿Mi padre? – como palabras mágicas provocaron la calma y el silencio en la habitación.

- Él te espera – su madre lo guió por los pasillos hasta la habitación.

- Adelante – su madre lo invitó a pasar, pero ella permaneció afuera.

Lo que vio dentro quedaría grabado en su alma por el resto de sus días.

Su padre, su valiente, joven y saludable padre, había sido reemplazado por un rostro demacrado, cabello levemente envejecido, ojos opacos y un cuerpo tirado a mitad de la cama.

- Hijo ¿eres tú?

Utilizó toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantenerse lo más calmado posible.

- Si padre, soy yo.

- Acércate – incluso su voz era apagada y sólo el eco de lo que había sido.

Con pasos firmes se acercó más a él.

- Hijo, me alegra que estés bien.

Shaoran asintió.

- ¿Qué ha pasado padre? – dijo con disimulada angustia.

- Lamento haberte ocultado muchas cosas, lo que sufro es sólo consecuencia de mis descuidos, de mi estupidez.

- No comprendo.

- No es necesario hijo – permaneció en silencio unos instantes mientras un agudo dolor atravesaba su pecho.

Su único hijo lo observó arrugar el ceño y cerrar los ojos, sólo pudo apretar los puños, impotente ante el sufrimiento de su padre.

- Necesito que tomes mi lugar – dijo una vez que el dolor ceso.

- Padre. Estará bien – trato de convencerlo y convencerse.

- Shaoran escúchame por favor – extendió su debilitada mano – misma que él tomo - el reino necesita un líder que los proteja. Mi vida pronto llegará a su fin. Lo lamento, pero como mi hijo esa responsabilidad recae en ti, tu madre no podrá sola con todo lo que se acerca, te necesitan a ti, estas listo para hacerlo.

- Padre…

- Sé que puedo confiar en ti – le sonrió con algo de dificultad.

- Si padre – contestó con una presión en el pecho.

- Ahora, me gustaría descansar – susurró y cerró los ojos.

Desconcertado Shaoran salió de la habitación encontrándose con su madre.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Sospechamos del ejército negro – sólo eran sospechas pues no había nada seguro. Sólo que la extraña enfermedad tenía que ver con su corazón.

- ¿Intentaron curarlo con magia?

- Sí, pero no hemos conseguido nada. Nuestros científicos no han podido encontrar la cura.

- Que sigan intentando – fueron sus últimas palabras antes de refugiarse en su habitación.

- ¿Cree que este bien? – preguntó una tímida voz tras Ieran Li.

- Haydée – se sorprendió la monarca de verla en ese lugar – sí creo que estará bien. Pero ahora necesitará de tu apoyo.

La chica asintió y se perdió en los pasillos con rumbo a las habitaciones de las princesas, que por una vez en la vida estaban en silencio.

La reina estaba muy conciente de lo que pasaría, y aunque deseara sumergirse en su dolor, tenía cuatro hijas y un hijo a quien apoyar. Entro a la habitación y contemplo el cuerpo de su amado esposo, dormía placidamente. Un agudo dolor atravesó su pecho y ahí en silencio y sin testigos lloró en silencio.

Unas horas más tarde y después de una breve y emotiva ceremonia la corona de Vydia descansaba en sus cabellos castaños, la espada de su padre en sus manos y la carga de un reino completo en sus hombros, además de las vidas de centenares de personas.

- ¡Viva el rey Shaoran! – gritaron todos, menos su conciencia que le gritaba que ese era el lugar de su padre.

Años de educación lo habían preparado para ese momento, pero nada lo había preparado para perder a una de las personas que más amaba en el mundo.

- ¡Viva el rey Shaoran! – fue lo último que escucho el monarca Li, antes de sucumbir ante la muerte.

- Hijo – fueron sus últimas palabras antes de sellar sus labios para siempre.

Las campanas repicaron y Shaoran se erguía para tomar su posición en el trono.

Ahora sabía perfectamente cuál era su misión, aplastar a ese ejército y hacer justicia a su padre. Daría la vida si fuese necesario, pero no perdonaría a ningún miembro de aquel ejército.

Desde ese momento no ocuparía su mente en otra cosa que no fuera la destrucción del ejército completo, con su líder.

La mayor parte de Vidya estuvo en el funeral, permitiéndose llorar amargamente la muerte de su amado rey, las muestras de cariño no se hicieron esperar con docenas de flores blancas. Durante el funeral de su padre Shaoran Li permanecía tan frío y distante que la misma Ieran se sorprendió, su hijo estaba sufriendo mucho, dirigió la ceremonia como lo haría a un soldado del reino.

Fue durante el atardecer que su cuerpo fue enterrado, mientras el sol moría en el horizonte, una parte de Shaoran también lo hacía.

Todos regresaron a sus hogares después de un rato.

Regreso al palacio y dando instrucciones de que nadie lo molestara, se encerró en el que era el despacho del rey, se sintió tan mal que deseaba morir, pero las palabras de su padre aún resonaban en su mente.

Tomo una botella de vino y una copa tomo varias de una sola vez, sólo deseaba olvidar lo que estaba viviendo, deseaba estar sólo soñando y que el día siguiente vería a su padre en el despacho. Era tanta la intensidad de aquel oscuro sentimiento que apretó la copa que había en sus manos y con un fuerte apretón la hizo pedazos, haciéndose varias heridas en la palma de la mano que no sentía.

Los cristales cayeron a sus pies y aún sumergido en su dolor se dirigió a la ventana, desde donde se podía ver algunas de las flores dejadas cerca de la tumba. Quería llorar, quería gritar y reclamar la vida de su padre, pero no podía, sus gritos estaban atorados en su garganta y sus lágrimas en sus ojos.

- ¿Shaoran? – escucho a alguien tras la puerta, pero hizo caso omiso.

- Shaoran – era Haydée quien entraba - ¿estas bien?

Era una pregunta bastante estúpida, considerando las circunstancias.

Él la ignoró, ella estaba decidida a salir, pero noto las gotas de sangre en el suelo y luego su mano herida, que parecía no importarle.

Salió y minutos después regreso con una prenda limpia, agua, una venda y otros aditamentos. Algo temerosa de su reacción se acercó y comenzó a curar su mano con gran delicadeza.

Shaoran permaneció así, sin decir o hacer nada, mientras Haydée terminaba su labor.

No esperaba un agradecimiento o ¿sí?

- Sé que no puedo hacer nada para remediar lo que paso, sólo quiero que sepas que yo estoy contigo, apoyándote y que puede contar conmigo, siempre – dijo con voz suave.

Tal vez era injusto con ella, como todos los demás lo único que deseaban era apoyarlo, aunque no sabían cómo.

Haydée se dio vuelta convencida de que no podía hacer más que dejarlo solo.

- Haydée –le llamó.

Ella se dio vuelta y pronto se vio envuelta en sus brazos.

Lo único que Shaoran quería era agradecerle, pero una necesidad en su corazón lo hizo abrazarla, pero al sentir la calidez de la chica quiso pensar que no era ella a quien abrazaba. Quiso pensar que a quien tenía en los brazos era ella, que era Sakura quien lo consolaba.

Pudo articular un gracias, mientras algunas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Ella correspondió su abrazo y así se quedaron unos instantes.

-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o

Hola.

Sí lo sé, tal vez quieren matarme por lo que le hice a Hien, creo que Shaoran también jeje si pregunta por mí no saben nada eh?

Pasando a cosas más agradables espero que el nuevo año este lleno de alegrías y éxitos en todos los ámbitos de sus vidas.

Y bueno sigo agradeciendo a quienes se toman la molestia de hacerme saber que continúan con esta historia y por su apoyo a esta autora.

HiKaRi

Nitoky Hanayime

yuuko-hime

Celina Sosa

Esmeraldy

Gilraen Singöllo

Black Star Dragon Girl

Lady Seika Lerki

keri01

Y gracias

Celina Sosa

HiKaRi-09

Luz

KAREN

Por leer "Una vez más", me hicieron feliz con sus comentarios créanme que lo hice con el corazón.

Y en el siguiente capítulo, el reencuentro con su hermano perdido es mucho más de lo que Sak esperaba, mientras Shaoran se prepara para terminar con el ejército.

Saludos y hasta pronto.

Yoalitzin


	15. Consecuencias

**Espejos del alma**

Por Yoali Iizax Luin

Disclaimer: CCS pertenece a Clamp (obviamente) los demás personajes salen de mi imaginación.

o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o

Capítulo 15: Consecuencias

Grandes estantes de libros acomodados de manera impecable, daban al ambiente un aire de sabiduría y tranquilidad. Cada libro contenía valiosísima información por la que muchos hombres cultos con gusto pagarían mucho oro por leer el conocimiento escrito en ellos. Pero estaba reservado para la familia más poderosa del reino, y sobre todo para los herederos al trono, específicamente hombres.

Precisamente ahora leía uno sin gran interés, su intención de salirse por un momento de sus preocupaciones quedo atrás, al notar que no estaba poniendo la suficiente atención, dejo de lado el grande y hermoso libro que sostenía, respiro profundamente y con movimientos suaves se levantó de su cómodo asiento.

Paseo su mirada por algunos estantes y ningún libro le pareció lo suficientemente atrayente para su lectura, siguió recorriendo el lugar con la mirada y de pronto observó un pequeño pasillo que al final tenía una puerta. Él era el único con poder para entrar en ese lugar, pareció pensarlo más de dos veces antes de dirigirse a la puerta y abrirla con un hechizo.

El polvo en la habitación sólo decía que ya hacía tiempo que no visitaba el lugar, había algunos objetos de gran valor, algunos cofres de oro, plata, diamantes, ropajes que pertenecieron a su familia, todos contenidos en grandes cajas bien cerradas, eran parte del tesoro de la familia real. Pero en ese momento era lo que menos le interesaba, una pared del lugar estaba cubierta por cuadros hechos por los más hábiles pintores del continente, cuadros que le revelaban con gran detalle como eran sus antecesores en el trono. Cuadros que debían estar en la sala principal, pero que por su decisión quedaron guardados de los curiosos, para deleitarlo sólo a él.

Ostentosos en todo sentido, cada cuadro le mostraba las reinas y reyes que no le importaban demasiado, sólo detuvo su mirada en el cuadro donde estaban sus padres y él mismo cuando apenas tenía 9 años de edad. Podía distinguir claramente que mantenía los rasgos de su madre, más que de su padre, sonrió sin notarlo y prefirió guardar los recuerdos para otra ocasión.

Estaba seguro que los ancestros de Eriol estarían orgullosos del actual rey de Narwain, Clow Hiraguizawa. Un hombre educado en la nobleza con la mente de un verdadero rey, durante toda su vida no había hecho nada que estuviera fuera del protocolo, salvo una excepción.

Los dos últimos cuadros eran los que deseaba ver, uno tenía un marco bastante simple a comparación de los demás pero cuyo contenido le parecía más valioso que todos juntos.

Mostraba a un hombre y una mujer Clow y Dinuviel. Ambos de pie, ataviados con los trajes con los que se casaron, él con uniforme militar impecable y ella con un hermoso vestido blanco que abarcaba gran parte del cuadro, ambos aparecían serios y firmes, el pintor se encargo de que parecieran ambos imponentes con miradas que parecían intimidar. Definitivamente el pintor quería que nadie dudara de que eran los reyes, las coronas parecían destellar brillo propio y sus figuras parecían salir del lienzo.

El siguiente cuadro era igual de simple en su marco, con trazos finos y delicados el artista había logrado plasmar la belleza de una mujer, que con una mirada tierna parecía saludar al observador. Su cabellera oscura y piel clara contrastaban a la perfección, su piel parecía tersa al contacto y cada facción en su rostro transmitían una cierta alegría, no sonreía más bien parecía saber algo que el pintor desconocía y que a ella le divertía. Sus ojos, tenían un brillo de sabiduría y de misterio que completaban el misticismo que irradiaba. Estaba sentada, con un esplendido vestido blanco que dejaban al descubierto sus delgados y largos brazos, apoyados a la altura de su vientre plano y es que cuando fue pintada esperaba a su primogénito con apenas unas semanas, tal vez por eso tenía esa expresión en su rostro.

Clow suspiró profundamente – Dinuviel – la excepción.

Eriol era la viva imagen de ella, incluso la mirada misteriosa que ella poseía que lo había enamorado en poco tiempo, su actitud alegre y divertida que podía cambiarse a una férrea y dominante si se trataba de defender lo que creía. Le parecía que su hijo sólo había heredado de él el color de ojos, zafiro y el título en todo lo demás poseía las mismas cualidades de su madre.

La conoció siendo muy joven, convenido un matrimonio arreglado evito sentir algo por ella, pero ella lucho por él (muy contrario a la tradición) dejo todo para estar juntos y al final lo lograron. Pero esa hermosa historia de amor terminó en desgracia, después de darle la máxima alegría que fue su hijo, murió. Su mundo de felicidad se hizo añicos frente a él y no quiso hacer más que continuar y desahogándose en su deber de rey, evito sentir más nada por nadie.

- Era hermosa – una voz suave lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Al darse vuelta se encontró con lo único que ella le dejo.

- Lo era – dijo con voz apagada.

Al no sentir rechazo Eriol se acercó al cuadro y ambos lo observaron. Pocas veces había tenido oportunidad de verlo, su padre no era de los que hablaba sobres sus recuerdos, los guardaba celosamente.

- ¿Por qué no me hablas de ella? – una pregunta que su progenitor se negada a contestar cada vez que la hacía.

Escucho un suspiro de parte de su padre.

- Ella… tenía muchos secretos, incluso para mí – la mujer de la que se enamoro no era un libro abierto como aparentaba ser, parecía cargar con una carga emocional muy pesada que se negaba a compartir, pero aún así él la amo mucho y aún lo hacía.

Permanecieron así interminables segundos, sólo observando la figura en el cuadro.

Eriol memorizo cada rasgo de su rostro, quería conservar un cuadro en su mente sobre la que fue su madre, se parecían mucho, más de lo que su padre pudiera imaginar. Era una verdadera lástima que no viviera para conocerla mejor.

- Si quieres saber sobre ella, pregúntale a Yue, él siempre estuvo cerca de ella – el tono de voz de Clow era de un enfado desconocido para Eriol.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y en los de Clow había tristeza pocas veces vista por Eriol.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver él en esto? – exigió saber.

Sabía muy poco sobre el pasado de sus padres, por eso no entendía de lo que su padre hablaba. Clow permaneció en silencio a pesar de su mirada, que denotaba que estaba debatiéndose en la idea de hablar o callar.

- Le recuerdo que estamos ante una guerra, alguno de nosotros podría perder la vida, no es momento para guardar secretos… padre – tal vez fue la manera tan fría de decirlo que Clow sintió que era su única oportunidad de hablar.

- Él siempre estuvo cerca de ella, cuando llegó a vivir aquí fue con él, era como su guardián no iba a ninguna parte sin él. Yue siempre estuvo a su lado, aún cuando nos hicimos novios y nos casamos, dejo de ser su guardián para convertirse en el tuyo por mandato mío. Ella le confiaba todo, más que a mí, su esposo – la molestia que eso le producía se reflejaba en el tono en su voz.

- Yue y Mitzuky - dijo con desprecio – a ellos le tenía más confianza que a mí – susurro amargamente.

- "¿Mitzuky?" – pensó confundido Eriol, ¿qué tenía que ver esa mujer con su madre? Sea lo que sea lo averiguaría.

Clow evitó decir que por esa estrecha amistad con Yue llegó a dudar que Eriol fuese hijo suyo. Dinuviel y Yue siempre estuvieron juntos, se protegían y eran confidentes, en su noviazgo no tuvo celos de él, pero después de casados, él seguía ahí tan amigo como siempre. Varias veces tuvo la idea de mandarlo lejos cuando se unió al ejército, pero cada vez que lo hacía su esposa parecía triste, se deprimía mucho y cuando él regresaba ella volvía a ser la misma.

Según ella eran primos, y sin sus padres sólo se tenían entre ellos. Siempre tuvo celos de él, cuando ella murió su actitud se hizo aún más retraída y seria, le había dolido igual que a él.

Una leve sombra de duda apareció y desapareció en la mirada de Eriol, regreso a su habitual actitud, ya hablaría de Yue al respecto.

- Le informo padre – dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos – que se ha enviado el mensaje a Vidya, partiremos mañana mismo.

- Bien ¿Algo más?

- Sí. Sólo quiero decirle que estoy seguro de que mi madre lo amo mucho y que me encargaré de honrar su memoria – hizo una leve inclinación a su padre.

Su padre no entendió sus palabras y las atribuyo al honor de la familia real.

- Hasta pronto, padre – y salió sin dar oportunidad de hablar a su padre.

Clow lo vio desaparecer en la puerta y algo dentro de él le grito que lo alcanzara, le grito que debía detenerlo. Pero ignoro su llamado interno no había motivo para tal acto, lo acalló con el recuerdo de que debía ser fuerte como monarca y velar por el futuro del reino.

Ignoraba completamente que sería la última vez que lo vería así, como su hijo.

Eriol salió de la biblioteca con una mirada totalmente diferente a la que lo solía acompañar, estaba furioso.

- Majestad – lo saludaron varios soldados al salir pero los ignoró, siguió hasta su recamara, cerró de un portazo y dirigió su mirada a la figura que se erguía frente a él con notable sorpresa.

- Manda un mensaje a Yue, quiero verlo en dos semanas en Dhirtya. Y quiero que personalmente busques y encuentres a Kaho Mitzuky – dijo con voz potente.

Meiling se estremeció ante su mirada y sus órdenes, él no solía ser así.

- Sí señor – dijo rápidamente y salió dispuesta a obedecer a Eriol aunque no entendiera lo que pasaba.

Tenía muchas preguntas para esos dos. Después de Vidya partiría directo a Dhirtya a enfrentar a la familia Kinomoto.

o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o

- Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí - Nakuru se apresuro a abrir el pasadizo.

- ¿Acaso creías que era tan fácil? – dijo una ronca voz, desde la puerta.

Sak se dio vuelta con su padre y lo vio, un hombre de gran estatura de mirada oscura y cabello negro.

- Es un placer conocerte al fin… hermano.

- Touya – sería posible.

- No pensé que fueras tan tonto como para venir tu solo.

Sak revisó su cuerpo y no despedía ninguna clase de energía, sin duda había sido muy bien entrenado.

- Te estaba esperando.

Sak frunció el ceño, debió imaginarlo todo había resultado demasiado fácil.

– Él - dijo apuntando a su padre – se quedará aquí. Tu y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar, hermano – parecía que le costaba mucho trabajo decir esa palabra que los unía por la sangre.

Recorrió sin recato el cuerpo del hijo de sus padres y lo que vio lo decepcionó, su cuerpo era muy pequeño a comparación del suyo, y sus rasgos demasiado débiles, hasta frágiles. Sólo su mirada tenía el mismo brillo que él mismo solía tener para doblegar a aquellos que osaban retarlo.

- Y si me niego – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Fue hasta entonces que por el rabillo del ojo vio a la asustada chica que los acompañaba – la chica tiene un hermoso cuello – dijo mientras recorría con la mirada a Nakuru que permanecía en estado de shock - dudo que lo quieras ver roto. Además no puedes proteger a ambos al mismo tiempo.

- Eso es lo que tú crees – dijo con voz grave.

- Mi hermano tiene agallas, eso sólo lo hace más interesante – entró a la habitación con pasos cortos pero firmes.

- Entonces – con mucho cuidado colocó a su padre en su cama – que te parece si empezamos, me gusta más la acción que las palabras – no tenía opción.

- Nakuru cuida de mi padre por favor – pidió a la chica que corrió hacia la cama donde reposaba Fujitaka.

- Bien, empecemos – se plantó frente a su pequeño hermano esperando que ataque primero.

Sak encendió su aura lentamente, mientras examinaba el físico de su hermano, si se trataba de una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo no tenía oportunidad de ganar, apenas le llegaba a la altura del hombro y sus músculos parecían haber entrenado desde siempre.

Con disimulo examino sus oportunidades de escapar, la ventana daba al patio principal del palacio y parecía poco probable sobrevivir a la caída, y los pasillos estaban repletos de soldados, la única salida era por donde entró, el pasadizo. Pero para eso debía derrotar a su hermano.

La pelea comenzó, Touya tomo la delantera rápidamente, sus años de experiencia le daban una gran ventaja frente a los días que tenía Sak de haber aprendido todo.

Los golpes eran certeros y rápidos, en pocos minutos Sak ya jadeaba y Touya permanecía tranquilo. Entonces el hermano menor aprovecho su aparente debilidad para hacer un conjuro enviando al cuerpo de su hermano un ataque que Touya rechazó con facilidad para sorpresa de Sak.

- Veo que conoces las técnicas de los Sílfide – comentó él y le devolvió el mismo conjuro con el doble de fuerza que no alcanzo a esquivar del todo, su brazo izquierdo recibió el potente ataque y lo cubrió un dolor agudo.

- Te mostraré un verdadero ataque – sin esperar que se recupere susurró algo en un idioma desconocido y con terror Sak se sintió invadido por una oscuridad tal que no podía sentir nada más que vació.

- Este es un conjuro de los seres de la oscuridad – escucho la voz lejana de su hermano.

Sentía que su cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento, un dolor la atravesaba y aumentaba a cada segundo, el aire le faltaba y no podía sentir nada más que todo su cuerpo consumiéndose.

Cuando sentía que no podía respirar más, escucho el grito de Nakuru llamándolo, hizo un esfuerzo por concentrarse en su poder y por fin pudo abrir los ojos y regresar a su realidad, su hermano lo sostenía por el cuello mientras sus pies no tocaban el piso.

- Esperaba más de ti – en su mirada oscura no distinguió nada. Sólo podía sentir el enorme poder que poseía su hermano, su energía se expandía por toda la habitación.

- ¡Sak! – lady Nakuru estaba aterrada con la escena frente a ella, parecía en cualquier momento ese hombre lo mataría sin piedad alguna.

Se obligo a inhalar un poco de aire para devolver el oxigeno a su cabeza - es sólo cuestión de tiempo – dijo entrecortadamente. Sus fuerzas comenzaban a mermar.

- Lo dudo – con sólo una mano lo tiró al suelo.

- Eres muy débil "hermano" – decía la palabra hermano con tal desprecio que Sak no podía evitar sentir lo mismo.

Un rechoncho hombre estaba tras Touya, sólo se percataron de su presencia al escucharlo hablar.

- ¿No me digas que "ese" es tu hermano? – dijo despectivamente Bugad.

Sus carcajadas se escucharon en todo el palacio – es tan flacucho que no sé como ha sobrevivido – también poseía una energía bastante grande pero mucho más oscura.

- Encárgate de que nuestros invitados estén cómodos – sin decir más Touya salió de la habitación llevándose a su padre sin que pudieran hacer nada.

- Que hermosa jovencita – Bugad poso su asquerosa mano sobre el hombro de una asustada Nakuru.

- Deja… - Sak apenas comenzaba a gritar para defenderla cuando una sonora bofetada era impactada en la mejilla de Bugad.

- No se atreva a tocarme – dijo furiosa Nakuru.

- Como te atreves – el rechoncho hombre levantó la mano para golpearla.

Pero Sak se adelantó y le detuvo la mano en el aire.

- Chiquillo imbécil, no sabes que lo que haces – dijo furioso el hombre.

- Lo sé – sus ojos verdes centellaban fiereza, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que le hagan daño.

- No sabes en lo que te haz metido – retrocedió unos pasos tomando pose de ataque.

- ¡Basta! – la voz de Touya hizo que ambos lo voltearan a ver - Bugad, ¿qué esperas?

El hombre mascullo algo y tomo a la chica – los llevare a las mazmorras para que piensen en lo que han hecho.

- Suéltame – se resistía Nakuru.

- Déjala – Sak quiso defenderla, pero los fuertes brazos de su hermano lo interceptaron y con brusquedad lo guiaron hacia las mazmorras – no te resistas - advirtió.

Fueron encerrados y encadenados en el frío lugar.

Sak pateaba las paredes en desesperadas acciones infantiles. Se sentía humillado, estúpido por caer tan tontamente en esa trampa, además de inútil por no haber ayudado a su padre. Sobre su hermano sentía que lo despreciaba.

- Tranquilo Sak encontraremos la manera de huir – Nakuru permanecía tranquila, cosa que le extraño.

- ¿Tienes algún plan?

Nakuru cerró los ojos y permaneció en silencio, Sak la observó interesado, después la chica abrió los ojos con expresión iluminada.

- ¿Y?

- Tú hermano es muy guapo.

O.O??? bien se lo tenía bien ganado por asociarse con esa mujer.

- Es… es un tonto – era extraño conocer a su hermano después de muchos años de creerlo perdido.

Por todos los cielos tantas noches esperando que lo encontraran y ahora parecía una gran farsa, se imagino de mil maneras a su hermano y ninguna se acercaba a lo que había visto.

- ¿Cómo piensas en eso en una situación como esta?

- Siempre he dicho que es mejor ver el lado positivo de las cosas – dijo con media sonrisa, en realidad se preguntaba sobre el estado de Yukito, sólo esperaba que de alguna manera pudiera verlo o por lo menos saber que estaba bien.

Esa chica no cambiaría, pensó Sak, lo sacó de sus pensamientos el fuerte dolor en el brazo izquierdo, aunque no sangraba el dolor iba en aumento. Su hermano no se andaba con medias cosas, notó claramente que el golpe había sido dirigido a su corazón ¿su intención había sido matarlo?

- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó Nakuru al verlo hace muecas.

- Sí – dijo con un poco de dificultad, sentía varios golpes en el abdomen y algunos más en el rostro, su pie izquierdo comenzaba a cosquillearle pero estaba vivo. Gran logro.

- ¿Qué harán con nosotros?

- No lo sé – en su mente sólo cruzaba la idea de que los matarían sin piedad alguna.

Dio un gran suspiro, la oportunidad se le escapó de las manos, fue demasiado ingenuo y cayó en la trampa.

- Tranquilo Sak, encontraremos la manera de salir de este lugar.

- Mi padre, tengo que salir de aquí.

Buscó a su alrededor algo que le pudiera servir, pero no había más que una terrible humedad, sus manos en los grilletes difícilmente podrían hacer algún hechizo.

Pero, vio que algo brillaba en su muñeca… el talismán, la espada que Shaoran le había regalado, hacía tanto tiempo que no la utilizaba que se había olvidado de ella. La observó con un brillo en los ojos, reprimió su alegría al ver su oportunidad de salir del lugar, esta vez haría un plan bien pensado. Primero debía reponerse y de alguna manera saber cómo y dónde estaban los demás.

Ahorraría sus fuerzas para el momento preciso.

Esa noche se le hizo eterna, Nakuru no paraba de hablar y hablar sobre miles de trivialidades y sucesos chuscos vividos. Sak sabía que era un intentó por distraerlo y distraerse para no caer en la desesperación, y por eso se lo agradeció. Pero minutos después ella cayó dormida victima del cansancio, escucho su pausada respiración mientras él difícilmente podría encontrar algo de sueño.

Afuera el sonido de los soldados cesó y la luz desapareció por completo.

Habían pasado algunas horas cuando la puerta se abrió y un hombre entro con una antorcha siendo seguido por la enorme figura de Touya. Tras él una figurilla tímida entro y deposito en el suelo dos platos de comida, luego se retiró en silencio.

- Coman – fue la orden de su hermano mayor.

- No tengo hambre – dijo con voz enronquecida y algo insolente.

Touya hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y el hombre de la antorcha la colocó en una pared y salió.

- Escúchame bien, no me importaría si mueres, pero por tu bien y el de ella – señaló la durmiente figura de Nakuru – será mejor que obedezcas.

- O ¿qué? – desafió Sak – la matarás a ella, a mi padre y al resto del reino. Haga lo que haga, será lo mismo.

- Tal vez tienes razón, te cortaría la cabeza en este mismo instante si pudiera, a ti y a ese que llamas "padre" – la seguridad con que lo dijo hizo que Sak se estremeciera por un segundo.

- ¿Qué hemos hecho para que nos odies tanto? – levantó la voz.

Insolente, su hermano era un estúpido chiquillo insolente, malcriado, mimado y prepotente, era eso lo que su padre había logrado con su hijo, no escondió el coraje que le tenía - Tu padre, cometió el error de buscar un nuevo heredero y poner en riesgo la vida de mi madre, y tú cometiste el error de existir.

- Así que esto es por ti, por que no te encontraron y perdiste el derecho a la corona. ¿Fue por eso que te uniste a ellos? – sus ojos verdes brillaron con ira contenida que crecía a cada instante.

- La corona no me interesa, a diferencia de tu padre y por eso fue que murió mi madre. Fue su culpa su muerte.

- ¡ES MENTIRA! MI PADRE NO HARÍA ESO NUNCA – gritó furioso – ESTAS MINTIENDO.

- No lo hago – contestó Touya con voz calmada –el rey sería capaz de todo por ambición y poder…

Sak quiso replicar, pero llego a su mente el hecho de haberle ocultado su identidad, como mujer. Pero, eso lo había hecho para protegerla ¿cierto?

- Es cierto que no es un ángel, es humano y comete errores, pero su intención no es herir a los demás, menos a las personas que ama. Por eso a pesar de los años siguió en tu búsqueda, quería que regresaras con nosotros, TU familia.

- Te equivocas, es un hechicero que sólo busca satisfacer sus ambiciones y jamás piensa en el daño que provoca a los demás.

Las palabras de Touya fueron tan sinceras y tristes hasta para él mismo que deseo no haberlas pronunciado.

- Sufriste mucho, es eso – afirmo Sak con voz tenue sin dejar de ser ronca.

Fue sólo hasta ese momento que Sak trató de imaginar las causas por las que su hermano se había convertido en eso, lejos de su familia, lejos de su cariño y protección debió pasar muchas pruebas para estar en donde estaba y ser como era.

- Come – fueron sus últimas palabras antes de salir llevándose la única fuente de luz.

Touya deseaba matarlo ahí mismo, pero tenía instrucciones de matar la menor cantidad de personas posible. En cierto modo Sak tenía razón, sufrió mucho pero eso sólo lo hizo hacerse más fuerte.

Nakuru despertó por la conversación pero se hizo la dormida, no imagino todo lo que estaba detrás de eso. Jamás imagino que el buen rey Fujitaka fuera como su hijo mayor lo describía.

Sak permaneció en silencio, tratando de apaciguar sus pensamientos y sentimientos arremolinados en su pecho.

Al día siguiente lo despertó Nakuru que lo invitaba a comer, la comida era comestible por lo menos. Permaneció en silencio mientras Nakuru hacía vanos esfuerzos por salir de ese lugar. Deseaba ver a su padre, a todos.

A medio día Touya regreso pero esta vez no entro, sólo vigiló todo desde fuera.

- ¿Cómo esta mi padre? ¿Dónde estan todos? ¿Qué les han hecho? – fueron los gritos desesperados de Sak hacía su hermano, pero este lo ignoraba cruelmente.

Las horas parecían interminables y no sabía nada. Nakuru cansada de hablar en monólogos guardó silencio, roto de vez en cuando por algunas palabras de aliento dirigidas a Sak, que agradecía con la mirada para sumergirse de nuevo en sus pensamientos, a cada momento veía el talismán en su mano tratando de hacer un plan para salir de ese lugar.

- Tu querido príncipe ya esta en mis manos – le anunció a Tomoyo, entrando como lo solía hacer.

Ella se levantó asombrada y buscó en el rostro de él algo que le indicara que bromeaba, pero no lo hacía. El libro que leía cayó a sus pies – Sak.

- ¿Cómo esta? ¿Qué le han hecho?

Era evidente que se preocupaba por él.

- No te preocupes tu principito esta muy bien, ahora le hace compañía a una fea mujer.

- ¿Mujer? - ¿Quién podría ser?

No respondió nada, sólo observó el semblante preocupado de Tomoyo. Sería que esa chica estaba interesada en su hermano.

- No debes preocuparte por él, pronto será parte de los nuestros.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que se unirá a ustedes? – levantó la voz Tomoyo, ofendida por la seguridad con la que habló.

- Lo hará.

- No lo conoces como yo – frunció el ceño.

- Ahora entiendo, son amantes – concluyó Touya levantando una ceja.

La chica abrió grande los ojos sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

- No lo entiendes, y lo que siento por él no es de tu incumbencia – no le debía explicación alguna.

- Es cierto – se acercó peligrosamente - no me interesa – le susurró al oído.

Tomoyo retrocedió algo temerosa, Touya sonrió ante su reacción.

- ¿Qué pasa Tomoyo? ¿Me tienes miedo? No me lo pareció la última vez.

Hasta entonces Tomoyo recordó su plan ¿Debía continuarlo? Ahora Sak también estaba atrapado.

No pudo pensar más porque Touya ya la estaba besando, ella reprimió un suspiro. Él había aprendido muy rápido a mover sus labios en forma cadenciosa y agradable.

Cuando se percató de lo que hacía intentó alejarse de él, pero él lo había hecho ya, ahora era objeto de una nada discreta inspección por parte de los ojos oscuros, como tratando de averiguar lo que ella pensaba la observó un largo rato, deleitándose con los ojos pasmados de la chica.

Ella aún sentía palpitaciones en sus labios por la intensidad de los besos.

- ¿No quieres seguir jugando? – dijo con una media sonrisa de burla.

Tomoyo parpadeo apenas comprendiendo, dio media vuelta y con trémulos pasos y se encerró en el baño. Él simplemente se sentó en la silla de siempre y siguió con su lectura, aunque era en lo último que pensaba.

La pelinegra estaba como leona enjaulada en el baño, suspiró hondamente ese jueguito suyo comenzaba a preocuparle, ¿hasta donde llegaría Touya si ella seguía correspondiendo sus besos?

No, la pregunta era, ¿ella lo detendría? ¿Qué sentía por ese hombre que tuvo la osadía de privarla de su libertad?

Algo era claro, indiferencia no era, y al parecer era reciproco.

- Sak – murmuró, esperaba que estuviera bien.

o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o

Los armamentos se comenzaron a producir en masa, casi todos los hombres fueron enlistados en el ejército de Vidya, Shaoran no escatimaba en gastos ni en esfuerzos, nadie ni nada derrotaría su reino. Estaba decidido a destruir a quien le quito lo más importante en su vida y lo haría.

Como era un reino en donde había bastas minas de muchas clases de metales, se aprovecharon para hacer fuertes armas de guerra, las mujeres y los niños se encargaban de recolectar la mayor cantidad de comida posible. En el ambiente se respiraba una tensión increíble, todas las personas comentaban los efectos que le guerra tendría en sus vidas. Algunos se opusieron a la declaración de guerra, pero poco tiempo después cambiaron de opinión, toda persona que se acercará a los territorios de Dhirtya era capturado por el ejército negro y poco a poco invadía más y más territorio. Se rumoraba que el reino de Amaya hacía lo mismo desde el Este, si no hacían algo no tardarían en tomar sus tierras y nadie estaba dispuesto a ceder sin luchar.

El príncipe se hizo bastante hosco, frío y extremadamente serio, había asumido el papel que jugaría de ahora en adelante, a su corta edad estaba destinado a dirigir a su ejército hacia la victoria. Se la pasaba en reuniones con los altos mandos militares, siempre estaba ocupado dando las órdenes para preparar todo lo necesario, casi no comía ni dormía, muy pocas veces su ceño fruncido desaparecía de su rostro.

Sus hermanas optaron por respetar su dolor, su madre estaba demasiado sumida en el suyo como para ayudar a su hijo, aunque se había prometido hacerlo, el hecho de perder al amor de su vida le afecto mucho más de lo que pudo haber previsto.

Después de un día agitado salía recorrer los jardines del palacio, sólo el jardinero se paseaba por ese lugar a esas horas, lo saludo y se marchó. Shaoran observó el Sakura, su árbol, parecía compartir su dolor, las ramas que semanas antes estuvieron llenas de hermosas flores rosas, ahora estaban desnudas. Parecía triste y solitario como él mismo se sentía, pero estaba erguido no caería sólo por el cambio de estación se estaría preparando para la nueva temporada en la que florecería de nuevo y esperaba que a él le sucediera lo mismo.

Tomo la última flor rosada que pendía de una frágil rama, aún así de pequeña desprendía un suave olor. El mismo suave olor de Sakura.

- Sakura – murmuró.

- ¿Así se llama? – escuchó una suave voz tras él, al darse vuelta vio a Haydée que parecía nerviosa.

- Disculpe, no quería molestarlo, es sólo que… con permiso – se dio media vuelta para escapar.

- Espere – la llamó y ella se detuvo – no me molesta puede acompañarme.

Un poco dudosa ella regreso y se detuvo a su lado, luego de observar un largo rato el pasto se decidió ver el árbol.

- Se llama Sakura y mis padres lo plantaron cuando nací, así que tenemos la misma edad – explicó Shaoran y la chica quedó sorprendida por la declaración.

- Es hermoso, digo debe ser hermoso cuando es primavera.

- Lo es – de nuevo su memoria lo traicionaba y recordaba a su padre enseñándole como cuidarlo. Tomo muy enserio eso de tener un hijo y plantar un árbol para dejar su huella en el mundo. Ante su pensamiento sonrió.

Luego recordó que el aprendió a trepar con ese árbol, también recordó cuando Sak lo fue a visitar, ahora todo eso parecía tan lejano e irreal.

Lo despertó de su sueño ver que Haydée se acercaba a su áspero tronco y lo acariciaba – dicen que es divertido trepar árboles – dijo como diciéndoselo a sí misma.

- Así es, ¿por qué no lo intenta? – dijo sin pensarlo, todo niño debía saber trepar un árbol, era como no haber probado un dulce.

- Eh? No lo creo, no es propio de una dama – dijo sonrojada.

- Nadie nos ve – esta bien, era divertido verla enrojecer hasta las orejas. Sonrió olvidándose por un momento sobre todo a su alrededor.

Para su sorpresa vio como la chica se sostenía de una rama y trataba de impulsarse, le dio tanta gracia que quiso reír a carcajadas, no era común que una dama lo intentará, pero había sus excepciones.

Se aproximaba para ayudarla, cuando la vio caer en forma nada elegante.

O.o eso dolió.

No pudo evitar unas sonoras carcajadas a las que pronto se les unió las de ella. Hacía ya tanto que nadie lo había visto sonreír que haberlo logrado, le resto importancia al dolor en su trasero y se alegro de haberlo hecho.

- Lo siento my lady – se disculpo al darse cuenta que no era nada discreto por la forma de reírse. Y la ayudo a levantarse.

- Es un placer hacerlo sonreír majestad – dijo la chica con un sonrojo y una leve sonrisa.

- Te agradezco que lo hayas hecho, sólo espero que la parte afectada no duela mucho.

- Estaré bien.

- Vamos a dentro a que se cambie – sus ropas resultaron sucias.

Sólo Haydée parecía la más indicada para apoyarlo, siempre trataba de estar cerca, le animaba para comer y dormir a sus horas con genuina preocupación por el estado del chico. A pesar de la velocidad a la que se movía todo a su alrededor ella parecía ser un respiro de aire fresco entre las platicas con los militares y con los pesados nobles, poco a poco la chica había logrado ganarse cierta confianza por parte del joven rey. Se lo agradecía y mucho.

Días después.

Los mensajeros llegaban sin cesar para informarle de los nuevos movimientos y de los rumores que corrían. Aquel día llego Wei y sin tomar agua siquiera después de varias horas de haber cabalgado desde tierras lejanas llego ante su imponente presencia.

El fiel amigo de Shaoran pareció sorprendido por el cambió de su joven rey, que días atrás había traído a un joven y ahora parecía todo un hombre con el peso del mundo en sus hombros.

- Bienvenido, ¿Qué noticias traes? – sus palabras estaban tan vacías de emoción que Wei tardo en contestar.

- Son sólo rumores, pero se dice que el príncipe Kinomoto es prisionero en su propio palacio – terminó de decir y le pareció ver un brillo fugaz en la mirada del chico.

- Ve a descansar, tenemos mucho que hacer.

El hombre hizo una inclinación y se marcho.

- Sakura – susurró para el mismo, dando vuelta y colocándose frente al ventanal.

Eran sólo rumores pero ¿Cómo y dónde estaría ella ahora?

Debía apresurarse antes de que algo más pasara, pero debía esperar a que todo estuviera listo, no podía arriesgarse.

- Majestad – dijo un hombre después de llamar a la puerta – un mensajero ha llegado desde Narwain Trae esto – le entregó una nota con el sello real.

Le informaba que llegaría el príncipe Eriol para negociar una alianza y enfrentar la amenaza, tenía la firma de Clow.

- ¿Algo más? – preguntó al ver que el mensajero no se movía.

- La princesa Hortensia acaba de llegar y lo espera en la sala real.

¿Hortensia? ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? No estaba enterado que llegaría.

- Es un placer verlo de nuevo, majestad – hizo una reverencia ante la mirada atenta de Shaoran – lamento lo de su padre – dijo en voz baja y el chico sólo asintió ligeramente, aún dolía demasiado tocar el tema.

- ¿A qué debo el placer de su presencia? – regreso al protocolo para evitar pensar en algo más.

- Mi padre me ha mandado en respuesta a su solicitud.

- Bien, hablaremos de eso después de que descanse – llamó a un sirviente para hospedar a la chica.

Hortensia le envió una última mirada, eran ciertos los rumores Shaoran Li estaba muy cambiado, la muerte de su padre fue un duro golpe. Y ahora tenía que enfrentarse a la realidad.

o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o

En el norte de Nairwain la frágil figura de una mujer viajaba con algunos soldados, había visitado ya varios lugares de Amaya en busca de hacer acuerdo y alianzas. Pero para su desgracia fue en uno de eso viajes que supo que Dhirtya fue invadido por el ejército negro, cuando trataba de regresar a casa un grupo de mercenarios los atrapo por varias semanas.

Ya se daban por muertos cuando en un descuido de aquellos hombres lograron escapar, pero la huida les había costado un hombre. Kaho con la responsabilidad del grupo de 5 soldados no tenía a donde ir, lo más sensato era ir hacia Narwain como los soldados decían estaba muy cerca, pero ella se negó sin dar explicaciones.

Decidieron ir a Vidya en algunos pueblos los recibieron bien y se habían quedado algunos días mientras las heridas de los hombres y de ella misma sanaran en su totalidad. Todo ese tiempo no sabía que había pasado con todos, estaba muy abrumada pero sabía que debía tomar las cosas con calma.

Había llegado el momento de ir a Vidya y esperaba que los Li le ayudaran, no sabía que debía hacer, sólo que debía ayudar a los Kinomoto así le costara la vida.

Faltaban algunos kilómetros para el palacio de Vidya, la tranquilidad y la incertidumbre era notable en los rostros de los soldados de Dhirtya, no sabían que había pasado con sus familias y con sus amigos, se les veía ansiosos de hacer algo al respecto.

Sus ropas parecían harapos, estaban bastante descuidados con la sombra de la barba y bigote en sus rostros, pero seguían fieles a la mujer. Los había conducido todo ese tiempo, siempre cuidándose mutuamente y se lo agradecían.

Kaho estaba agotada, pero sabía que lo que vendría sería mucho peor si no intervenía.

El anochecer se acercaron a una gran casa con apariencia de hacienda, pidieron agua y una mujer amablemente les dio. Estaban por marcharse cuando el amo del lugar apareció, vistiendo ropas finas preguntó a la mujer quienes eran.

- ¿Mondrey? – preguntó Kaho reconociéndolo de pronto.

- Lady Mitzuky – la reconoció él.

- Pero ¿qué le ha sucedido? – la observó de pies a cabeza notando sus ropajes.

- Es una larga historia.

- Por favor, pase pueden descansar a dentro.

- Gracias – por fin un buen lugar donde dormir.

Los acompañantes de la dama comieron, se bañaron y se fueron a dormir, estaban demasiado cansados. Mondrey se encargo de que nada les faltara, estaba muy interesado en el relato de Mitzuky, tal vez algún dato importante saldría de sus labios, y aunque Eriol le había ordenado mantenerse alejado, seguía muy pendiente de todo lo que sucedía, sólo esperando.

- Así que eso paso – ambos tomaban una copa, después de que Kaho relatara brevemente su experiencia.

- Sí, por eso decidí venir con el príncipe.

- Entiendo, este reino es el más seguro que los otros – en realidad también estaba ahí buscando información – muchos de los refugiados hemos encontrado un lugar aquí.

- Me alegra.

- ¿Y qué piensa hacer ahora?

- Iré con el príncipe y después… aún no lo sé – no confiaba lo suficiente es ese tipo.

- Si desea puede quedarse aquí, conmigo.

Kaho sonrió ante la idea – sólo el tiempo lo dirá, y ahora si me permite estoy cansada y deseo descansar.

- Pase por favor – se levantó y la guió hasta su habitación.

- My lady, si me permite decirlo se ve muy hermosa con ese vestido – dijo refiriéndose a un precioso vestido amarillo que le había dado para cambiarse.

- Gracias, buenas noches – se encerró en la habitación.

Asomada por la ventana podía ver el palacio de Vidya a lo lejos, no sabía que esperar, sólo tenía un mal presentimiento. Cuando no escucho nada de ruido se sentó en la cama y comenzó a recitar algo, cerró los ojos y buscó el aura de Sak, pero nada.

Todo el reino de Dhirtya tenía una extraña niebla que impedía hurgar en su interior, algo dentro de ella le decía que su pupila necesitaba ayuda. Pero quería ver a Shaoran primero.

o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o

En Dhirtya

Algunos días habían pasado desde su captura, Yamazaky había sido capturado por el ejército negro y llevado hasta unas celdas hechas de hierro donde los tenían atrapados.

Varios hombres habían sido atrapados cuando buscaban organizarse contra los rebeldes, pero poco a poco caían en manos enemigas. Escucho que un hombre llamado Bugad era el que los dirigía, cada día llegaba a las celdas escogía a varios y después no se les volvía a ver, por la mente de los que se quedaban pasaban mil cosas, pero nada confirmado.

Los más jóvenes como él eran llevados a unos establos en donde se forjaban las armas, los obligaban a ayudar a los herreros a hacer las más temibles y mortales espadas, flechas y hachas que hubiera conocido. También veía que hacían armaduras, con metales que traían de dios sabía donde, oscuro y de gran resistencia, necesitaba mucho tiempo en el fuego para ceder un poco ante los golpes de los martillos.

Parecían estarse preparando para algo más, algo mucho más grande que el reino que ahora tenían en sus manos. Todos eran vigilados por hombres vestidos de negro en su mayoría, con nula expresión en los rostros y por las noches extrañas sombras se paseaban por todo el lugar, nadie se atrevía a querer escapar.

Se corría el rumor de que el príncipe era ya un prisionero más en su palacio, pero nada confirmado. Se respiraba un aire de miedo e incertidumbre que Yamazaky se negaba a sentir, estaba más ocupado tratando de buscar una manera de escapar. No sabía como estaba Sak y su acompañante, sólo había visto de lejos a Rika pasar con comida.

Aquella mañana no era diferente, los días perdían significado ante sus duros días de trabajos pesados. Escucho a las enormes puertas del palacio abrirse y buscando escapar, se escabullo hasta atrás de un árbol cercano a la puerta. Pero en la salida había muchos soldados, sólo vio entrar a un grupo de hombres y mujeres vestidos con largas túnicas marrón, su físico era bastante extraño eran muy altos, piel blanca y sus miradas seguras caminando entre los soldados como si no les temieran.

No eran muchos apenas más de dos docenas, su estatura era considerable y destellaban una cierta tranquilidad. Pensó que serían prisioneros, pero lo descartó cuando vio que no tenían cadenas, sólo los soldados los seguían muy de cerca.

Pensó en regresar cuando vio las puertas cerrarse, pero vio que los soldados les habrían paso hasta la entrada del palacio, donde distinguió a Bugad al lado de un chico alto de ojos oscuros.

Curioso permaneció en su lugar, el hombre que iba al frente del grupo de extraños hizo una leve inclinación.

- Almarë! (Saludos) – dijo el hombre.

- Man nályë? (¿Quién eres?) – preguntó Touya sorprendiendo a todos los que escuchaban al entenderle.

- Hablen bien, quiero saber que dicen – protestó Bugad.

- Somos Sílfide, hemos venido a ayudarles.

- Por fin, pensé que estaban en contra nuestra – habló Bugad y les sonrió – ahora todo será más fácil.

Los hombres y mujeres asintieron.

- Contaran con nuestra ayuda.

- Han decidido bien – dijo Bugad sin dejar de recorrer con su mirada a cada uno de ellos, pero no les inmutaba en lo más mínimo.

- El líder llegará pronto, entonces podrán hablar con él. Por ahora deben estar cansados pasen por aquí.

Todos siguieron al rechoncho hombre hacia el palacio.

El hombre que iba al frente del grupo se rezago y cuando se disponía a pasar al lado de Touya, él se lo impidió interponiéndose.

- Más vale que no sea un truco – advirtió con voz fría.

- Comprobará que no – le dijo tranquilo.

_- Man ná esselya?_ (¿Cómo te llamas?) – insistió el príncipe del reino.

El hombre sonrió y contestó – Atzin – contestó y camino tras lo otros.

Touya refunfuño y entro.

Yamazaky vio todo sin entender nada, luego y antes de que nadie se entere regreso a su trabajo.

En otro lado, Sak se sentía mejor, comía todo cuanto le daban y trataba de mantenerse alerta y estudiando los hábitos de los vigilantes. Para su desgracia su hermano no le permitía saber de nadie.

Al despertarse notó que Nakuru estaba extraña.

- ¿Estas bien?

- No – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Es que…

- ¿Si?

- Esos idiotas – dijo señalando la puerta y a los guardias.

- ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

- Que son unos tontos, sólo nos dejan ir al baño dos veces al día.

- ¿Y? – para su buena suerte, su hermano les permitía ir al baño dos veces al día y podían ir a uno que estaba cercano y ellos podían entrar solos.

Era una fortuna, porque de no ser así, tendrían que hacer sus necesidades en las mazmorras y su pequeño secreto estaría al descubierto. Pero por lo menos en eso, la suerte le había sonreído.

- Es que… tengo cólicos y necesito ir al baño - dijo en susurro.

- ¿Te hizo daño la comida?

Nakuru enrojeció – no seas tonto, me refiero a la "otra cosa"

- ¿La otra cosa?

- ¡Ah! los hombres son unos desconsiderados, no piensan en una. Necesito ir al baño, ahora.

Sak escucho a Nakuru dirigir una buena cantidad de insultos a los guardias, hasta que artos de las quejas la llevaron al baño.

Los ojos de Sak se abrieron grandes.

- "La maldición".

Así era como llamaba a ese periodo de tiempo, en las que las mujeres pagaban el precio por poder concebir vida dentro de sus cuerpos. Y por cierto, para ella que se sentía él o por lo menos eso quería, era lo más horrible que hubiera conocido.

¡Por todos los cielos!

No, se calmaría primero, un momento.

- Respira, respira – se decía a sí misma.

Comenzó a hacer cuentas en su mente, meses, días. Se supone que debía tenerla unos días atrás, pero nada.

¡Oh no!

Recordó "esa" noche.

- Shaoran – pronunció en un suspiro.

No podía ser, no podía ser.

¿Por qué fue tan tonta al olvidar ese "pequeño" detalle?

Obviamente como no se sentía muy mujer, simplemente no le había pasado por la cabeza.

Pero estaba enamorada, muy enamorada y en aquel momento pensó que sería la última vez que lo vería, pensó que moriría. Y ahora, no sólo no estaba muerta sino que había la posibilidad que sus actos tuvieran consecuencias.

Pero fue tan lindo, fue tan… ni siquiera había una palabra para lo que sucedió ese día.

- "Un hijo"- pensaba.

Sería hermoso, crear un hijo de ella y de Shaoran. Un pequeño Shaorancito o una pequeña Sakurita, porque así se llamaría. ¿Por qué pensaba en esas tonterías ahora?

- "Un bebe".

Pero, no era el mejor momento para procrear un bebe.

- "¿Y si sólo es un atraso?" – no sería la primera vez que le sucedía.

- "¿Y sí estaba embarazada?" - ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Nakuru entro y la encadenaron de nuevo y Sak ni siquiera la noto. Pero la mujer si notó como Sak pasaba de un rostro angustiado a otro alegre y de nuevo a uno angustiado.

- Sak ¿estas bien?

El príncipe de Dhirtya la vio como si lo hiciera por primera vez.

- No lo sé.

¿Se puede embarazar una mujer en su primera vez?

- "SHAORAN" – gritaba internamente.

o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o

¡Hoolaaa!

¿Qué tal? Disculpen que tarde tanto en actualizar, pero como les explique esto se me complica con tanto que hacer, cuando termine ese trabajo que tanto me ha costado les aseguro que me iré de vacaciones y escribiré como loca. Jeje, aún no termino esta historia y en mi mente ya se esta armando otra, pero tendrá que esperar.

Y bueno el capítulo espero que les haya gustado, se acerca el momento en que Eriol y Sak se vean de frente. Shaoran ganas de ganar la guerra, Eriol enojado y buscando en su pasado y Sak ¿embarazada? Bien es aquí donde me pueden ayudar, ¿qué opinan? Un bebe a mitad de la guerra. Denme su opinión ya saben que es muy importante para mí.

Celina Sosa

Gilraen Singöllo – _Tenna rato Meldonya_

Khorih

Nitoky Hanayime

HiKaRi-09

yuuko-hime

luz

Esmeraldy

Gabyhyat

Black Star Dragon Girl

A todas Hantalë (gracias) por su apoyo a este su fic. Créame que si no fuera por ustedes tal vez ya no actualizaría.

En el siguiente capítulo. Eriol llega a Vidya y se entrevista con Shaoran, él recibirá algunas propuestas que no le gustarán del todo. Mientras Sak se vuelve a encontrar con viejos amigos.

Almarë!

Yoalitzin


	16. Mi hijo

**Espejos del alma**

Por Yoali Iizax Luin

Disclaimer: CCS pertenece a Clamp (obviamente) los demás personajes salen de mi imaginación.

o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o

Capítulo 16: Mi hijo

Las nubes en el cielo estaban oscuras, las corrientes de aire se enfriaban en las montañas y las llevaban a los verdes prados, era primavera pero no parecía serlo con el cielo nublado y oscuro. Los algunos rayos del sol se colaban entre ellas para iluminar un poco el hermoso paisaje.

Las flores se mecían dispersando su polen en todo el lugar, su fragancia era suave pero lo suficientemente fuerte para esparcirlo en un área muy grande, algunos pajarillos revoloteaban entre las ramas. Ella estaba disfrutando esos momentos, pocos así había tenido en los últimos meses, todo era malestar y emociones encontradas.

Estaba ahí sin que su marido lo supiera, según él en su condición no debía ni de viajar, cuando ella era feliz yendo de un lugar a otro. Aprovecho un viaje de su amado esposo para que a hurtadillas escabullirse hasta las montañas más cercanas, como no podía subirlas se conformaba con observarlas y disfrutar de su compañía.

Y aunque vestida con un sencillo vestido amarillo, no parecía importarle la corriente de aire fría proveniente de las montañas.

- Majestad ¿se le ofrece algo? – escucho la voz casi infantil.

- Estoy bien gracias – agradeció la mujer con una sonrisa – en verdad extrañaba las montañas le comentó levantando sus manos al cielo y disfrutando como pasaba entre sus largos y delgados dedos.

- Yue… - comenzó a decir la chiquilla con algo de timidez – él se preocupa por usted, no le gustaría que…

- Tranquila, estoy bien – notando la preocupación de la chica – esta bien, regresaremos.

- Sí – la chiquilla no disimulo su alegría y partió para avisar que regresarían.

- Kaho – susurro la mujer y la vio partir, esa niña era una buena persona. A pesar de su corta edad tenía una energía muy especial, no dudaba que algún día sería una persona muy importante. Lo demostraba al aprender perfectamente cada hechizo y lecciones que de vez en cuando ella o Yue le daban.

Esperaba que ella cuidara de su pequeño al nacer.

- Dinuviel sabía que eras tu – la sacó de sus pensamientos una voz femenina.

- Nade – casi grito emocionada, frente a ella estaba su querida prima Nadeshico, hija mayor de su tío.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó sorprendida después de un abrazo – pensé que estabas en las tierras del sur.

- Sí pero he regresado, no te había visto desde la boda – comentó la pelinegra con sus ojos verdes fingiendo tristeza.

- Lo siento pero, no pensé que fuera tan difícil – comentó sonriendo.

- ¿Acaso es difícil ser reina? No lo creo, todos hacen lo que tu quieres, no creo que me cansara de eso – dijo sonriente.

- Eso no es todo…

- Como sea - la interrumpió - vine al enterarme de la noticia y para felicitarte – la abrazo de nuevo y luego dirigió su mirada a su abdomen que ya había crecido varios centímetros.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Feliz, tengo a un esposo perfecto y espero a nuestro hijo, no podía ser más feliz.

- ¡Qué emoción! – dijo gritando – voy a tener un sobrinito, que lindo ¿Qué quieren que sea? ¿Ya pensaste en su nombre?

Dinuviel sonrió.

- Será niño – dijo segura.

- ¿Acaso…?

- Sí – contestó feliz – su nombre será Eriol.

- Me alegro tanto por ti, por Clow, por todo.

- Gracias.

- Espero que algún día encuentre a un hombre tan bueno como tu esposo y tener una docena de hijos.

- Estoy segura que así será.

- Oye y dónde están los demás, ¿acaso te has escapado de nuevo?

- No, bueno sí, algo así. Yue y Kaho vienen conmigo, sólo les pedí que me dejaran unos momentos a solas para observar las montañas.

Ambas las observaron, era su hogar.

- Entiendo – hizo una pausa Nadeshico observando el perfil melancólico de su prima ¿extrañas a tu padre?

- Sí…también al abuelo, a ti y al resto de los sílfide, pero creo que he hecho lo correcto.

- De eso estoy segura.

- Así que por eso tardabas – escucharon una ronca voz.

- Yue, es bueno verte de nuevo – Nadeshico abrazó al peliplateado con verdadera alegría.

- Lo mismo digo, has crecido mucho – comentó sonriendo. (SIP Yue sonrió, sólo imagínenlo)

- Cielos, esto me recuerda viejos tiempos – dijo Nadeshico.

- Si Nade – en cuando éramos niños jugábamos con los Geos y en los bosques de Sideris y de Dhirtya.

- Ahora tal vez sean nuestro hijos quienes lo hagan – comentó si prima.

- Perdón por interrumpir, pero Dinuviel debemos regresar se hace tarde. Nadeshico ¿vienes?

- Oh, lo siento debo regresar con mi padre al sur, tal parece que unos hombres merodean las montañas de allá.

- Entiendo, pero vendrás a visitarme ¿cierto?

- En menos de lo que piensas.

- Entonces hasta pronto Nadeshico – se despidió Yue dándole la mano.

- Hasta pronto Yue, cuídala mucho o te las veras conmigo – recibió la mano de Yue y abrazo a Dinueviel – cuídate – le dio una sonrisa y acarició su pancita y luego desapareció en el bosque.

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto Yue a la chica que de pronto tenía la mirada perdida con dirección donde se fue su prima.

- Dinuviel – le toco el hombro y ella pareció despertar.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Estoy bien, vamos – comenzó a caminar hacia el carruaje donde Kaho y un pequeño grupo de soldados la esperaban.

Mientras Yue daba las instrucciones para tomar el camino de regreso y Kaho terminaba de arreglar el ramo de flores que llevaban al palacio, Dinuviel permanecía en silencio, sólo recordando.

Justo en el momento en que Nadeshico la abrazo y acarició a su bebé, una visión apareció en su mente. Vio muchas cosas horribles, muertes, lágrimas, deseos oscuros, batallas, pero lo que más la impacto fue ver a un chico de cabello azulado y gran poder peleando con alguien. Supo de inmediato que ese chico era su hijo, lo sintió en el fondo de su corazón.

Sus poderes incluían algo de premoniciones, pero casi todas eran muy confusas y aunque llegaran a cumplirse nunca habían tenido tanta fuerza como esta. Vio claramente a Eriol siendo ya mayor en una gran batalla contra alguien, no sabía con quién exactamente, pero su visión le ayudo a sentir que su energía no le era desconocida.

El contrincante de su hijo tenía una energía muy similar a la de su prima Nadeshico.

Pero ¿había visto el futuro? ¿Realmente eso pasaría? ¿Eriol combatiría con…?

NO, negó insistentemente jamás lo permitiría, no permitiría que eso pasara. Nada de lo que había visto. Yue la saco de su ensimismamiento y luego partieron a Narwain.

- Kaho – la llamó cuando estaban próximos a llegar al palacio.

- Si majestad.

- Puedo pedirte algo.

- Lo que sea.

- Si algún día te cansas de estar a nuestro lado…

- No lo haré.

- Eso espero, pero si algún día tienes que marcharte, quiero que vayas con Nadeshico y la cuides. No permitas que algo malo le suceda ¿de acuerdo?

Kaho parpadeó confundida – haré todo lo que pueda – respondió confundida por la petición.

- Gracias.

Yue escucho todo en silencio, luego que Kaho bajo a ayudar con las cosas ya dentro del palacio, observó el semblante de Dinuviel – Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

- Lo sé, es sólo que tuve una premonición muy extraña y eso me preocupa.

- Tranquila – la abrazo cuando vio que sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.

- Quiero que me prometas que cuidarás bien a mi hijo – lo separó y buscó su mirada.

- Dinuviel, no digas eso…

- Yue, promételo por favor – dijo cuando una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla.

- Sí, pero ¿por qué?

- Gracias, luego te explico – sonrió – es hora de llegar a casa.

Bajo y su semblante cambio al alegre que todos conocían.

Dinuviel sospechaba que ese era el futuro y deseaba evitarlo. Desgraciadamente no viviría lo suficiente para constatarlo y peor aún, esa premonición se cumpliría al pie de la letra.

o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o

Los últimos días habían sido un verdadero martirio, acostumbrado a la vida que ofrecía el bosque y la libertad que le brindaba el encierro comenzaba a hacerlo sentir furioso. Una gran cantidad de hombres eran reclutados cada día, a ese paso era cuestión de semanas que todo el continente sucumbiera ante el ejército negro. Y es que practicaban una estrategia de cuenta gotas, cada día eran traídos más y más hombres de Amaya, eran fáciles de manejar pues ellos mismos no manejaban sus impulsos.

Los Geos no era mayor problema, no eran mucho y los que estaban con ellos simplemente se limitaban a obedecer, no tenían grandes poderes pero conocían maneras de sanar más rápidas. Se mantenían vigilando los alrededores y brindando información sobre las posiciones del enemigo, fueron ellos quienes le avisaron sobre la presencia de su hermano, y él sólo tuvo que esperar.

Los sílfide recientemente se habían unido a la batalla, según sabía los del lado norte habían hecho lo mismo para quedar a cargo de Yue. Por su voluntad habían dicho, aunque él no estuviera convencido del todo, sabía que el pertenecía a esa raza por parte de su madre y que era en gran parte, el motivo de sus enormes poderes.

Los humanos, cielos eran los más fáciles de todos, era muy fácil chantajearlos con sus familias, no tenían poderes mágicos o por lo menos no tenían idea alguna de cómo manejar la energía que tenían. Lo que le importaba de ellos era que eran muchos en realidad, para él podían ser una especie de escudo para los demás, sobre todo a la hora de las batallas. Podían ser realmente torpes y sentimentales, pero también podían ser muy fuertes y decididos cuando utilizaban su inteligencia, entonces si eran de cuidado.

Los hechiceros, eran pocos pero estaban la mayoría a cargo de Yue. Su ambición los hacía peligrosos en ocasiones, su poder aumentaba su ego a niveles insospechados, por eso Yue los dirigía tenía el carácter suficiente como para callarlos con tan sólo una mirada.

- Señor – interrumpió una voz, conocida.

Resopló pero se dio vuelta para darle la cara.

Un alto hombre se inclinaba frente a él.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- El "señor" – dijo refiriéndose a Eriol – manda un mensaje, estará aquí después de visitar Vidya.

Touya sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, por fin el momento que esperaba.

Con la llegada de Eriol el principio del fin, era un hecho.

- ¿Algo más?

- A preguntado sobre una chica Daidouji, quiere que se le respete y se le mantenga cómoda hasta su regreso.

Touya frunció el ceño, ¿Tomoyo?

- Es todo – terminó el mensajero y se irguió y con un gesto inició su salida.

- Espera, tu trabajo de mensajero ha terminado. Ayuda a Bugad que necesitaré de tu ayuda.

- Sí – contestó el chico.

Era un chico de unos 19 años, estatura alta, piel bronceada, ojos grises y cabellos negros. A simple vista era de lo más normal, sobe todo por sus ropas algo maltratadas.

Pero escondía varios misterios, hijo de una sílfide y un ser de la oscuridad. Isildûr era su nombre, se unió al ejército por voluntad propia luego de perder a su padre en un enfrentamiento con hechiceros. Era un chico fiel al ejército aunque tenía una personalidad un tanto extraña para un soldado, se había ganado a pulso su posición de hombre de confianza de Eriol.

Como hijo de la noche viajaba llevando y trayendo mensajes, entre los generales y el príncipe de Narwain. No había razón para dudar de su palabra.

- "Así que pregunto por ella" – pensaba mientras se dirigía a la habitación de la chica.

Terada lo saludó, sin ninguna novedad.

Entró a la habitación y ahí estaba Tomoyo, dándole la espalda observando por la ventana el ir y venir de los soldados.

La observo unos instantes, había estado muy esquiva desde la última vez que la beso. Ya no le coqueteaba y mucho menos se acercaba, cada vez que entraba ella se encerraba en el baño y no salía.

- Han preguntado por ti – dijo sentándose, esperando alguna respuesta.

Ella en cambio permaneció en el más absoluto silencio.

Kero dormía en la cama y fue el único sonido en unos instantes dentro de la habitación.

- ¿Escuchaste? – preguntó usando un tono duro y frío.

La vio bajar la cabeza y dar un profundo suspiro.

La ignoro y tomo uno de los libros, los hechizos que aprendía eran cada vez más difíciles y pronunciarlos era un enorme reto. Si quería superar a Bugad o a Yue tendría que manejarlos a la perfección.

- Malditas palabras – masculló viendo las palabras que tenía más de doce silabas.

Interrumpió su lectura al escuchar un leve sollozo, dejo su libro a un lado y se acercó a Tomoyo que no se había movido ni medio centímetro.

Se paro a un lado de ella y trato de ver que era lo que le pasaba, ella tenía el flequillo de su cabello cubriéndole los ojos, el resto de su rostro parecía el de una muñeca, sin emoción alguna.

De pronto una lágrima salió de las sombras de sus ojos, recorriendo la blanca mejilla lentamente, la siguió otra en el otro lado de su rostro, pero ella no se movió.

¿Por qué lloraba?

Sin tener idea de que hacer, simplemente comenzó a pensar. Los recuerdos de los días que habían pasado juntos llegaron a su mente, también lo hizo el mensaje que Isildûr, Eriol estaba interesado en ella. ¿Por qué? No tardo en que su mente formara suposiciones.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – trató de sonar neutral, pero para su sorpresa su voz fue mucho más fría y tosca de lo que hubiera querido.

- Nada – lo sorprendió al levantar el rostro, pues a pesar de las lágrimas estaba totalmente seria, rápidamente se las limpió como si apenas notara que estaban ahí.

- Quieres ver a mi hermano ¿no es cierto?

- No sólo a él, también a mi madre, a Yukito y al rey.

- Ellos están bien, no estarán mejor si tu lo ves – se dio vuelta y se encaminó al sillón.

- ¿Por qué eres así conmigo? – reclamó ella – sólo quiero verlos, que ellos me digan que están bien, ¿acaso no puedes entender eso?

- Estarán bien, mientras sean útiles.

- Es todo lo que te importa – sus cejas se tensaron – ESTOY CANSADA DE TODO ESTO – gritó.

El encierro comenzaba a afectarla más de lo que hubiera imaginado, aún más no saber de sus seres queridos, estaba harta, cansada, debilitada y muy confundida. Todo lo que tenía dentro parecía explotar, tenía que hacer algo.

El observó como poco a poco una palidez repentina cubría el rostro de la chica, mientras sus pupilas se dilataban y sus manos se crispaban, incluso sus labios perdieron color.

- No lo soporto – dijo con un hilo de voz antes de cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

Touya se levantó de inmediato al ver como se desvanecía, alcanzo a tomar su mano antes de que cayera totalmente impidiendo un golpe en la cabeza.

La tomo en brazos y ante la mirada sorprendida de Terada y Chiharu que traía la comida, la sacó y se la llevo. Camino rápidamente por la parte trasera del palacio, sólo observado por algunos soldados que vigilaban, la llevó a los jardines traseros algo crecidos por la falta de mantenimiento.

Tal vez el encierro le había provocado ese episodio y tal vez respirar aire de otro lugar le serviría. La dejo en el pasto, su respiración era muy agitada y sus ojos permanecían fuertemente cerrados, parecía estar sufriendo un ataque o algo así. Recordó que tenía que cuidar la posición de su cabeza y sentándose en el pasto la coloco sobre sus piernas.

Touya la observo preocupado ¿qué se supone que debería hacer? Vio como poco a poco la chica regresaba a la normalidad, su color se repuso y sus manos y ojos se relajaron lentamente, la brisa que soplaba y mecía el pasto pareció ayudar.

Tomoyo se encontró de pronto rodeada de una extraña calidez.

Poco a poco impulsada por esa sensación, la chica abrió lentamente los ojos. Unos ojos oscuros la observaban curiosos, los observó como si jamás los hubiera visto en su vida.

- ¿Estas bien? – logro que su voz se escuchara suave.

La pelinegra parpadeo varias veces.

Las varoniles manos del chico apartaron un poco de cabello de su rostro, para permitirle ver el resto de su bonita cara, no se resistió a acariciar la hermosa piel porcelana de sus mejillas que poco a poco se teñían.

- Eres un tonto, un bruto, eres un verdadero animal – dijo frunciendo el ceño – es tu culpa todo es tu culpa, eres un…

Oh no, otra vez no.

Le tapo los labios con los suyos y comenzó a besarla de forma diferente, siempre la había besado en forma brusca y arrebatadora. Pero esta vez, lo había hecho con dulzura y lo peor es que ella lo correspondía.

Abrió los ojos y empujándolo se levanto.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? – gritó furiosa.

Touya simplemente la vio levantarse y dar vueltas y vueltas haciéndole toda clase de reproches. Al verla abrir los ojos, sintió un alivio tal que pudo respirar de nuevo desde que la vio desvanecerse, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando se acercó a ella para taparle la boca, pero simplemente había actuado por impulso.

- …eres un pervertido – lo acusaba ella una y otra vez.

Tenía que encontrar otra manera de callarla, eso de unir sus labios se volvía más confuso a medida que lo hacía.

Tomoyo sumida en sus reproches de pronto sintió mucho viento y fue entonces que vio a su alrededor para ver los que algún día fueron los más hermosos jardines del reino.

Observó atónita, ya no estaba encerrada en ese horrible lugar, pudo respirar aire puro de nuevo. Buscó respuestas en Touya que ya se había levantado.

Dios sentía que se volvería loca con aquel encierro, Kero definitivamente no era buen conversador, pues no sabía como interpretar sus ronquidos. La situación se había salido de control cuando él dejo de hablarle y ella se encero aún más, la bomba exploto y sintió que poco falto para que perdiera la cordura y no podía darse ese lujo.

Mientras Touya la observaba disfrutar de sus breves minutos de libertad, se preguntaba una y otra vez qué sentía ella por su tonto hermano, o la causa del interés de Eriol en ella. La chica era importante era obvio, pero cuales eran los motivos.

Lo más indignante es que para él mismo se había vuelto importante, lo supo ahora que por momento pensó que moriría tras ese extraño ataque.

- Puedes estar aquí unos momentos, después debes regresar.

O.o??

Camino hacia ella - haremos un trato – dijo casi como orden – te permitiré ver a todos, cuando YO lo considere – luego le dirigió la mirada notando de inmediato como sus ojos amatistas brillaban de emoción – a cambio…

Ella dejo de respirar ¿Qué pediría a cambio de eso?

Touya sonrió burlonamente ante su rostro acomplejado, era tan fácil leerla - tú me enseñarás a pronunciar las palabras de los libros.

Ella suspiro, cielos su imaginación ya estaba trabajando al mil por hora.

- ¿Es todo? – preguntó con inseguridad.

- A menos que tengas otra sugerencia – dijo con aire provocador.

Tomoyo enrojeció hasta las orejas y le dio la espalda – no, esta… bien.

- Pero…

Debía imaginárselo, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

- ¿Pero? - Se dio la vuelta para tratar de ver en sus gestos algo, pero él permaneció serio.

- Si llegó a saber que intentaste hacer algo para huir, o comenzar una revuelta. Desearas no haberme conocido ¿entiendes? – advirtió en tono duro y frío.

Temerosa sólo asintió.

- Bien – le regalo una mueca que ella quiso interpretar como una sonrisa.

- Yo…

- No se te ocurra decir algo más, o jamás veras la luz del sol de nuevo.

Ella asintió, sólo quería darle las gracias. Así que simplemente le sonrió, la más hermosa sonrisa que tuviera. Esta batalla la había ganado.

Él la observó y luego de no poder apartar sus ojos de ella carraspeó, regañándose él mismo y luego desviando la mirada a otro lugar.

Tomoyo se porto bien el resto del día, incluso le enseño las palabras más difíciles de los hechizos. Finalmente Touya decidió cumplir su parte.

Al salir de la habitación se encontraron con Bugad quien sin ninguna clase de discreción recorrió el cuerpo de la chica, ella se había arreglado un poco para hacer las visitas.

Touya sólo frunció el ceño, no estaba de ánimos para pelear con ese hombre, ya días atrás tuvo varias peleas con el tipo, él insistía en las demasiadas consideraciones que tenía con los prisioneros, sobre todo con la pelinegra. Lo ignoró completamente.

El primer lugar fue la habitación en la que se hospedaba su madre. Al abrir la puerta su madre casi se desmaya de la impresión, se abrazaron felices y parecían realmente contentas. Tomoyo noto que su madre estaba más delgada y algo ojerosa pero parecía estar bien en lo demás, según le dijo la habían atendido regularmente lo que más le afectaba era el encierro. Pero estaba feliz de saber que su hija estaba con bien, pasaron algunos minutos en las que ambas se dieron ánimos para continuar.

Touya la llamó y pasaron al siguiente cuarto, en ese se encontraba Yukito. Parecía ya más fuerte y sus heridas estaban sanando, según sus propias palabras estaba bien a pesar de todo. Lo habían interrogado varias veces en busca de saber algunos secretos del reino, pero por desgracia al parecer sabían ya mucho sobre eso. No estuvieron hablando mucho ya que Touya la llamó rápido.

Entraron a la última habitación, la sonrisa que había parecido en el rostro de ella, se borro al instante al entrar en la otra habitación. Fujitaka yacía en la amplia cama, con un semblante bastante demacrado, su rostro reflejaba a un hombre mucho mayor la barba crecida y cabello despeinado lo hacían lucir mucho peor.

- Majestad – se acercó ella rápidamente.

- Tomoyo – se alegró el hombre de ver una cara conocida.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó por inercia pero pronto se arrepintió y su tristeza se reflejo en su rostro.

- Sólo pago mis errores querida, no quiero verte triste – ella tomó su mano y busco a Touya, pero él permanecía indiferente parado en el umbral de la puerta.

- Quisiera poder hacer algo – le susurro y acomodó unos de sus cabellos, pensando en como se pondría Sak si llegará a verlo en esas condiciones.

- ¿Sabes algo de Sak? – preguntó el monarca.

- Aún no – dijo con algo de pesar – pero no se preocupe sé que estará bien.

- Por favor, dile que me perdone – ya que su hijo mayor no lo hacía, tenía la mínima esperanza de que Sak lo hiciera, no sólo lo que paso con su madre sino con todo lo que le oculto y ahora se arrepentía.

- Estoy segura que lo hará.

- Nos vamos – dijo Touya con voz áspera y ella sólo suspiro y dándole un beso en la frente se despidió.

No habían hablado desde hace tiempo, y Touya se limitaba a saber sobre su salud. Simplemente no deseaba ver a ese hombre.

- ¿Qué le sucede? – preguntó una vez que salió plantándose frente a él.

- Nada – dijo sin darle importancia.

- ¿Cómo que nada? – se exasperó - ¿acaso no ves como se encuentra? O es que el odio y la venganza ya te volvieron ciego.

Él la observó con fuego en los ojos, pero no logro intimidarla.

Luego simplemente sonrió sardónico.

- No me creas si no lo deseas, pero no le hemos hecho nada, esta así desde la invasión – dijo comenzando a caminar.

- Espera – bloqueo su paso con su persona – es no es posible el rey es un hombre sano.

– Se nota que te hace falta saber muchas cosas – la rodeo y siguió caminando.

- Entonces dímelas – exigió caminando a su lado.

El la observó y haciendo mueca de fastidio, finalmente después de un ligero silencio comenzó – somos hechiceros, más que humanos, nos rige más la energía que el cuerpo material. Nuestros pensamientos se hacen físicos y nuestras emociones tienen mucho que ver con nuestros poderes. Entre más intensos sean nuestras emociones más poderosos nos hacemos, – omitió decir que fue lo que le sucedió a él, se hizo poderoso a base de intensos sentimientos de ira y deseos de venganza - mi padre vivía en relativa felicidad, entre más feliz era, mejores poder y salud tenía y aunque estuviera un poco triste eso no afectaba.

Calló un segundo cuando un par de soldados lo saludaron luego continuo - Pero la depresión, la tristeza, la culpa, la ira y todas esas emociones hicieron que la energía cambiara y sufriera un desbalance, se concentró en su cuerpo en forma de enfermedad y por lo que sé no ha practicado magia hace ya tiempo eso le resta energía, ese descuido puede llevarlo a la muerte. La causa de su estado son los pensamientos y emociones negativas, en otras palabras si muere es sólo por ser débil y no saber utilizar su energía adecuadamente.

Explicó fríamente ante la sorpresa de Tomoyo ¿cómo podía decirlo así nada más? Era su padre.

- Es mentira, eso no puede ser cierto – susurró sin querer creerlo.

- No lo hagas, aunque me decepcionas.

- ¿Por qué?

- Dices ser una mujer diferente a las demás, pero sigues siendo igual de cerrada como las demás. Haz leído no lo dudo, pero te dejas llevar por lo superficial, sino sabías eso es que jamás les diste oportunidad a los libros de magia o espirituales, supongo que los considerabas como una pérdida de tiempo. Eres solo una más de los humanos, y como ellos no te importa conocer de los que hay a tu alrededor, las razas por ejemplo.

No tuvo tiempo de replicar pues el príncipe ya estaban frente a las mazmorras.

El primogénito de Nadeshico ordenó que abrieran las puertas.

Ella entró al oscuro lugar y poco a poco pudo ver finalmente. Ahí estaba, con las cadenas que las unían al frío piso, la humedad se respiraba en el ambiente.

- ¿Tomoyo? – escucho y entonces la vio, así que a ella se refería Touya.

- Nakuru.

- Tomoyo – se acercó a Sak y lo abrazó tranquilizando su preocupación.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Sí, ¿y tú? – preguntó Sak.

- Bien.

- Lady Akizuky ¿se encuentra bien?

- Sí, estoy bien.

- Gracias al cielo – sintió que le quitaron un gran peso de encima.

Touya observaba todo desde la puerta y frunció ante el gesto de Tomoyo para con Sak.

- ¿Cómo esta mi padre?

Tomoyo tragó en seco ¿Debía decirle la verdad?

- Él esta bien, por ahora – contestó Touya llamando la atención de su hermano.

Sak buscó confirmación en el rostro de Tomoyo, pero ella tenía un gesto no muy grato, así que imaginó lo que sucedía.

- Estará bien – no supo decir más.

- ¿Cómo esta Yukito? – se apresuró a preguntar Nakuru.

- Muy bien, no te preocupes por él – le sonrió a la exmaestra de Sak para tranquilizarla.

- Es hora de irnos – muy pronto ordenó Touya y ella con la satisfacción de ver a todos obedeció sumisamente.

Sak frunció el ceño, maldijo internamente tragándose su ira. Por ahora no podía hacer nada, así que sólo se despidió.

- Me alegra que estés bien.

- No te preocupes por mi – dijo Tomoyo antes de que la puerta se cierre de nuevo.

Touya comenzó a caminar hacía la prisión de Tomoyo.

- Sé que no te importa, pero no creo que sea conveniente…

Él se detuvo en seco y se dio vuelta para observarla con mucha seriedad - ¿acaso quieres convencerme de que las trate bien? Porque son más útiles vivos. No te esfuerces, a lo otros se los otorgue pero a estos dos no.

- ¿Por qué?

- No.

- Acaso no te das cuenta de que…

- Basta Daidouji no quiero escuchar más. Regresemos.

En cuanto él se dio vuelta no pudo contener el impulso de cerrar un puño y dar un golpe con el pie al piso como niña pequeña. Bueno, no importaba mucho lo que sí era importante es que vio a todos, y todos estaban relativamente bien excepto el rey.

Ese era un gran avance, tal vez y después de todo sus tácticas si servían con Touya.

- Date prisa – la llamó el chico y ella se fue tras él, sin ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción.

o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o

Mitzuky caminaba rumbo al gran palacio de Vidya, aceptando la hospitalidad de Mondrey se quedo un día más de lo esperado, desde el jardín de la casa podía ver como llegaban cargamentos enteros de metales aún en las piedras, recién sacadas de las ricas minas del reino. Sentía que su piel se estremecía sólo de pensar en cómo los utilizarían. No en vano Vidya tenía a los mejores científicos metalúrgicos, sin duda lo que se fabricaban eran armas de guerra.

Vio también como algunas tropas partían con rumbo desconocido para ella, hombres con armaduras casi de cuerpo completo, con grandes espadas, lanzas, hachas y arcos cargando en sus cuerpos.

Y lo que más le impacto fue ver como sus familiares, amigos y novias los despedían desde las puertas del palacio, sus rostros decían todo. La incertidumbre del futuro, la angustia de no saber si regresará o no, todas las noches en vela preguntándose por ellos.

Sintió un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo, y trato de no pensar en eso, tenía un increíble temor por el futuro, ella no era una mujer miedosa, pero lo que sus ojos veían no podían sino causar temor que le llegaba hasta la medula.

Los soldados que la acompañaban se habían marchado un día antes para ponerse a órdenes de Li.

- Lady Kaho ¿esta bien? – preguntó con fingida preocupación ante la paralizada mujer.

Mondrey dirigiendo su mirada al lugar en que ella tenía puesto su interés y entendió.

- Eso ha venido pasando hace algunos días, su majestad Li esta desplegando sus fuerzas, pero nadie sabe lo que planea realmente - y es que él mismo había intentado averiguar pero todo se había vuelto muy hermético.

- Debo irme – se dio vuelta sorprendiéndolo – le agradezco mucho sus atenciones, espero verlo pronto – dijo todo casi automáticamente.

- Pero… - demasiado tarde la mujer había entrado a la casa por sus pocas pertenencias.

La vio partir con caminar apresurado hacia el palacio, sonrió para su adentros tal vez a Hiraguizawa le interesaría la presencia de esa mujer, ya tendría tiempo de mandarle un mensaje, aunque le había advertido que no interviniera más.

Kaho camino rápidamente algo dentro de ella le previno que debía irse lo más rápido posible. Trato de tranquilizarse caminando más lento, pero se asustó un poco con otro grupo de soldados de Vydia que partían, sintió escalofríos al ver sus rostros serios y firmes como si estuviesen frente a la muerte misma.

Se decía que los soldados de Vidya habían sido entrenados en las más férreas condiciones de modo que nada de lo que encontrasen en el campo de batalla los intimidara, podían morir antes de volverse traidores. Con una educación tan rígida que empezaba desde los escasos 10 años, combinado con cultura general, pero con un hondo sentimiento de lealtad hacia el rey. La misma educación que Shaoran recibió.

Dio un hondo suspiro, no faltaban sino unos metros para entrar al palacio. Sintió que unos caballos la alcanzaban y la rebasaban, sólo se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar. Pero un carruaje la alcanzo y avanzaron con la misma velocidad, Kaho esperaba que la rebasara pero no lo hizo, con el aumento de una angustia creciente se detuvo y para su sorpresa el carruaje también lo hizo.

Desconcertada observó el carruaje y sintió que el piso se desvanecía debajo de sus pies, el carruaje tenía el escudo de Narwain, la puertezuela se abrió y el conductor dijo ásperamente – suba.

Pensó en correr, pero lo descarto al ver la cantidad de hombres que custodiaban el carruaje. El momento había llegado.

Subió ocultando su miedo.

- Kaho Mitzuky – escucho a alguien hablar desde dentro y se le erizó la piel.

Ahogo un grito de sorpresa y lo vio de frente.

- Majestad – hizo la reverencia obligada y sintió que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, pero manteniendo la postura se sentó frente a él.

- Usted y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar – dijo con seriedad que la asustó.

Frente a ella estaba el mismísimo Eriol Hiraguizawa, ni siquiera lo sintió al acercarse.

- ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? – balbuceo sin verlo al rostro notando como comenzaban la marcha de nuevo.

- Vayamos al grano, quiero saber sobre mi madre.

Kaho se mostró sorprendida y luego sólo suspiro sintiendo que el aire le faltaba.

- Usted fue amiga de mi madre, quien estuvo con mi madre cuando nací y salió del reino cuando ella murió ¿es cierto?

- Sí.

- Por favor, cuénteme – le clavó una fría mirada, casi advirtiéndole que contara solo la verdad.

Kaho permaneció en silencio unos momentos – teníamos poco tiempo de conocernos, yo la conocí cuando llegó a vivir en Narwain – Kaho tendría unos 14 años al conocerla – vivía cerca de mi casa y ella y Yue se hicieron amigos míos. Cuando se casó me llevó a vivir con ella al palacio, quiso que fuera yo quien la ayudará en el parto y ayude a cuidar de usted hasta que… ella no estuvo, después el rey me corrió del palacio. Me fui a Dhirtya, Dinuviel me dijo que tenía a su prima Nadeshico en ese lugar y que ella me ayudaría. Es todo.

- No lo es, por favor no omita detalles – exigió suavemente Eriol.

Kaho sintió como un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo, tenía la misma expresión de su padre cuando la corrió del reino.

- Ella… tenía un don muy especial y me ayudó a desarrollar mi magia, junto a Yue me enseñaron muchas cosas que no conocía. Dinuviel se hizo mi amiga en poco tiempo y me confeso algunos de sus poderes…

- ¿Sabías de su don?

- Sí.

- Ahora yo lo poseo – dijo sorprendiendo a Eriol – aún tenemos mucho de qué hablar, así que ¿nos hará el honor de acompañarnos?, después de una visita a Vidya hablaremos con más calma. ¿Esta dispuesta?

Kaho pareció dudar – sí – dijo finalmente.

Habían entrado a Vidya y no pudieron hablar más, Eriol tenía mucho que hacer aún.

Fue recibido por el pueblo de Vidya con gran ánimo, al igual que había recibido a Hortensia veían en esos reinos la posibilidad de terminar pronto con todo. Cada uno fue instalado en su habitación y atendido como debía.

Eriol se mostraba como siempre, amigable, confiado, coqueto y vanidoso como solía hacerlo. Shaoran aplazó la reunión para el día siguiente, sugiriendo que descansaran de su largo viaje.

A la mañana siguiente después del desayuno todos se reunieron en lo que alguna vez fue el despacho de Hien Li. Con lo meticuloso que Li se había vuelto no permitía a nadie en reuniones tan importantes, los guardias e incluso los comandantes se quedan fuera a esperar las decisiones, en tiempos de guerra cualquier fuga de información equivale a derrotas que no tenían intención de experimentar.

Shaoran se encerró con los príncipes sin saber que compartiría el lugar con su enemigo.

Después del protocolo y la evaluación de la situación.

- Entonces contamos con Narwain – preguntó Shaoran a Eriol.

Al parecer todos coincidían en que debía unir fuerzas para defender sus reinos y recuperar a Dhirtya lo antes posible. Las noticias de que Amaya estaba en manos enemigas aún no estaban confirmadas.

- Lo lamento, debemos organizar algunos asuntos antes, pero en cuanto estén terminados puede disponer de ellos – dijo tranquilamente el príncipe de Narwain.

Shaoran clavo su mirada en él, no parecía muy dispuesto a cooperar a pesar de sus palabras que decían los contrario.

- Mi padre dice que cuente con nosotros para lo que sea – dijo llamando la atención Hortensia – ha decidido que lo apoyaremos en todo.

Habían acordado que Shaoran estaría a cargo de liderar a los tres ejércitos.

Lo cierto es que el rey de Sideris no tenía mucho conocimiento de la guerra o la milicia, y con la reputación de Li, prefirió concederle la custodia temporal de su ejército.

- En poco tiempo recuperaremos a Dhirtya – dijo Shaoran con determinación.

Eriol sólo escuchaba, tenía información valiosa para dirigir los siguientes pasos del ejército.

- ¿Para cuando esta planeado? – preguntó.

- En unos días, la fecha aún no esta decidida – no deseba dar muchos datos, el factor sorpresa era determinante – tengo ya varias tropas en lugares estratégicos – sólo esperaban su orden para comenzar.

- De esa manera no podremos ayudarle majestad – dijo Eriol – como sabremos cuando enviar nuestras tropas.

- No veo porque le importa tanto Hiraguizawa, ya que al parecer no tiene mucho interés en ayudar – dijo – será cuando yo lo diga, por eso los necesito lo antes posible.

- Lo lamento pero como le he dicho vendrán cuando terminen sus compromisos en mi reino, aún tienen funciones en su nación - Eriol esquivo el compromiso.

- Hiraguizawa, pensé que su intención era ayudarnos, o por lo menos eso decía el rey en su mensaje y veo que no esta del todo de acuerdo – Shaoran se exasperó, sobre todo por la actitud tan tranquila del chico. Cuando cientos de personas perdían sus hogares y la vida en la guerra, él se atrevía condicionar su ayuda.

- El ejército de Narwain esta bajo mi cargo, no del rey y debo velar por su bienestar. Mi reino no es una dictadura, no tomo decisiones tan a la ligera.

- ¿Me esta acusando de dictador? – se levantó de su sillón de un brinco con evidente furia en su mirada.

- Sólo digo que esta apresurando mucho la guerra. Tal vez se resuelva por otros medios.

- Veo que es muy optimista, pero no veo a ningún mensajero del ejército para negociar, cada mensajero enviado no regresa jamás, es un claro mensaje ¿no lo cree?

- ¿Y si alguien se presentará a negociar?

- No, ya no es tiempo de negociar nada, acabaremos con ellos antes de que esto sea más grande de lo que podamos manejar.

- Es cierto la única manera de acabar con esto es en el campo de batalla – la mirada del pelinegro mostró una gran confianza en ese momento.

- Finalmente estamos de acuerdo en algo – Shaoran se trato de tranquilizar y tomo asiento de nuevo.

- Enviaré a mis tropas en cuento pueda, espero que sepa lo que hace.

- Lo sé.

- Ahora si no les importa debo marcharme, he hecho otro compromiso y creo que ahora es prudente partir antes de que esto este peor – dijo Eriol sorprendiendo a los otros dos.

El príncipe de Vidya esperaba hacer más negociaciones, pero ante la actitud de Eriol prefirió dejarlo ir, de todas maneras no era de gran ayuda.

- Una última cosa majestad – dijo deteniéndose ante la puerta.

- ¿Sí?

- No deje que la sed de venganza lo ciegue.

- No sé a que se refiere pero si lo complace, lo tendré en cuenta.

Eriol salió del reino esa misma noche con rumbo desconocido. Kaho iba con él, recordando lo poco que habló con Shaoran y que esperaba que entendiera.

Mientras Hortensia se quedo a arreglar los últimos detalles de sus negociaciones.

- Hay algo que debe saber – dijo algo apenada Hortensia cuando cenaban.

- Adelante – ese chico que ahora tenía en frente parecía ser otro del que había conocido antes, por eso no se había decidido a mencionarle otro encargo de su padre.

- Mi padre dice que una boda entre los reinos ayudará a ambos…

- Continué – la invitó a continuar ante su indecisión.

- Sabemos que es repentino, pero mi padre dice que como única heredera debo preservar el reino y una alianza por medio de un matrimonio afianzaría la relación entre los dos reinos. Él… abdicaría a su favor, según mi padre esa acción nos beneficia a ambos.

- Creo que de cierta manera sí lo haría – dijo después de algunos segundos de silencio.

- Y usted princesa Hortensia ¿qué piensa?

- Yo… no lo sé, estamos en una situación difícil, según mi padre como gobernantes debemos tomar las decisiones que beneficien al pueblo.

- Eso debemos hacer.

- Conoce mis sentimientos hacia Sak, no sé que debo hacer.

- "Sak. Sakura" – ¿Dónde estaría ahora ella? Y ¿cómo?

No pudo evitar suspirar.

- Entiendo la preocupación del rey.

- ¿Qué haremos?

- No lo sé. Usted aún esta bajo las órdenes de su padre y debe seguir sus decisiones, pero yo que soy el rey tengo que tomarlas por mí mismo, aún no lo sé.

- ¿Hay alguien a quien quiera? – se animó a preguntar ante el rostro de Shaoran.

- Sí – contestó sin pensarlo – quiero decir que es mejor darle largas al asunto, por ahora.

- Pero mi padre quiere que nos comprometamos y casemos, me ha dado instrucciones de que me quede aquí.

- "Tal vez teme por su seguridad"

- Que le parece si enviamos al rey que el compromiso esta hecho y que permanecerá aquí hasta la boda, para que este tranquilo y luego le informaremos de la decisión que hayamos tomado.

- Bien.

- Le diremos que es un secreto. Y cuando termine esto podremos elegir sin presiones.

- Estoy de acuerdo. Gracias.

- Si.

- ¿Ha sabido algo de Sak?

- No, aún nada. Tal parece que ha desaparecido, lo he enviado a buscar pero aún nada.

o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o

Atzin caminaba por el palacio tratando de encontrar el aura de Sak, sabía perfectamente que estaba en ese lugar, pero algo le impedía encontrarla. Bugad se había portado extremadamente bien con ellos, ofreciéndoles todo cuanto deseaban.

Vio con algo de pena como eran tratados los prisioneros y los soldados, el ejército negro iba en serio en su empresa. Todos los que lo acompañaban eran guerreros estupendos en batalla y no había que temer, a pesar de todo en su gran mayoría eran humanos.

Mientras se paseaba por el palacio distinguió la enorme cantidad de soldados de casi todas las razas, de la naturaleza, de la oscuridad y hechiceros. Nadie lo detuvo en su andar, tenían instrucciones de no molestar.

Atzin sonrió y siguió en su búsqueda, estaba seguro que estaba por ahí en algún lugar.

Vio a varias jovencitas ir y venir con comida en las manos, al parecer las prisioneras se encargaban de dar de comer a todo el ejército y no era labor fácil.

Su presencia llamaba mucho la atención de todos. Siguió con su inspección tratando de disimular la ansiedad de encontrar a quien buscaba, no debía llamar demasiado la atención.

Estaba por llegar al lado opuesto del palacio, cuando escucho unas voces provenir de un pasillo, se dirigió hacia él con paso lento. Vio a los guardias que custodiaban la puerta, por su apariencia parecía que eran personas importantes.

Sin nada de timidez se asomo por la puerta y entonces lo vio.

Los guardias intimidados por la presencia del hombre sólo se quedaron quietos.

- Sak – sí estaba en lo correcto.

- ¡Abran! – ordenó a los guardias.

Los hombres sólo se vieron entre sí sin saber que hacer.

- Kinomoto me ha mandado - él encendió su aura y no tardo nada en que uno de ellos lo hiciera.

Atzin entró y vio a Sak.

Ella lo observó sin poder creerlo.

- Atzin ¿eres tú? – quiso levantarse pero las cadenas se lo impidieron.

- Sak ¿Estas bien? – corrió a su lado y la abrazo quitándose un gran peso de encima.

- Sí, pero ¿cómo…?

- Tranquila, todo estará bien.

- Has venido a rescatarme – dijo sonriente.

- Lo siento – bajo la mirada y ella no comprendió.

- ¿No? ¿Entonces?

- Escúchame por favor, hemos decidido colaborar con la guerra del lado del ejército negro.

- No es cierto – se alejó de él.

- Lo lamento.

- No puede ser.

- Escúchame por favor, es que…

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – escucho una voz tras ellos.

Al darse vuelta se encontró con la mirada furiosa de Touya - no te creas con derechos que no te han otorgado – dijo molesto.

Atzin se levantó y salió de la mazmorra, Sak sintió una horrible sensación de vértigo y sus pensamientos se tornaron confusos. ¿Qué hacía él en ese lugar? ¿Y a favor del ejército negro? ¿Era un traidor?

- Sak ¿estas bien? – preguntó Nakuru ante la palidez de Sak, no se había movido nada desde que ese hombre salió.

- Sí – percibió la angustia en la voz de Nakuru y salió de sus pensamientos tratando de controlar sus emociones – es sólo que no entiendo, conozco a ese chico y no entiendo porque se ha unido al ejército, parece que todos me traicionaran – dijo a media voz, animándose a decir lo que sentía en ese momento.

- Tranquilo, todo estará bien – eran las únicas palabras que se ocurrían decir ante la angustia que el chico mostraba.

- Papá – lo escucho susurrar antes de esconder sus ojos tras su flequillo y rogar que todo fuese un sueño nada más.

Nakuru se movía inquieta, pero se quedo en silencio tratando de escuchar una discusión que parecía llevarse a cabo fuera de la mazmorra.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que puede sugerir algo? – el príncipe de Dhirtya estaba más que ofendido por la actitud de ese hombre.

- No hay razón alguna para que los prisioneros estén en ese lugar, ha tomado en cuenta que pueden enfermar por la poca limpieza, dudo que el líder quiera eso para Sak, cuando es una persona muy importante – comentó Atzin sin poder ocultar algo de emoción en su voz.

- ¿Cómo sabe que lo es? – quiso indagar, ante su preocupación por su hermano.

- Obviamente tiene un potencial enorme, su aura lo dice todo – Atzin se mostraba tranquilo y hasta conciliador.

- Así que lo conocía desde antes – no había otra explicación a su preocupación por Sak.

Algo sorprendido de su deducción el sílfide asintió.

- Entiendo, no debe preocuparse Atzin, se perfectamente lo importante que es y también sé tratarlo como se merece. En adelante prefiero que se mantenga alejado, si es que no quiere problemas.

Atzin cerró los puños bastante enojado, pero trato de tranquilizarse enfrentarse a ellos ahora no era prudente, por ahora tendría que soportarlo, sólo por ahora.

Se dio vuelta y se perdió entre los pasillos.

El primogénito de los Kinomoto ordeno que nadie se acercara a excepción de las personas necesarias y se fue a atender otros asuntos. Había notado muy bien el interés de ese hombre para con su hermano, aunque trato de disimularlo no lo logro frente a él. Cómo sea lo mantendría alejado, había la posibilidad de que se unieran a ellos sólo con la idea de traicionarlos, no se confiaría de nadie.

Dentro Sak estaba rogando que todo fuese sólo un mal sueño, entre sus más grandes esperanzas estaban una en la que los sílfide los ayudarían. Pero ahora…

- Deben estar con ellos sólo por apariencia y luego nos rescataran – trataba de convencerla Nakuru, toda la tarde había estado tratando de animarlo.

- No te dejes vencer por la tristeza y la angustia por favor – le decía Nakuru.

Sak cerró los ojos recordando lo importante que era eso para su energía, pero simplemente no era tan fácil hacerlo como decirlo.

- Mírame a mí, estoy segura de que al final todo saldrá bien. Después de la restauración de los reinos me casaré con Yukito, tendremos unas cuantas docenas de hijos y moriremos rodeados de sietecitos y gran felicidad.

- ¿Cómo…? – preguntó de pronto Sak - ¿Cómo sabes que al final estarán juntos? – en realidad se preguntaba a sí mismo y su relación con Shaoran. De pronto todo se volvía gris, incluso ese amor que decía tener por su amigo.

- Es fácil, hay algo que nos une. No te había contado pero antes de que viniera yo, cuando Yukito aún estaban en entrenamiento y ambos éramos niños nos conocimos. Bueno en realidad yo no lo recordaba, pero la noche del festival él me lo recordó, en aquel entonces fuimos muy amigos y después me lo encontré en este lugar ni siquiera lo recordaba. Yo creo que hay algo que insiste en unirnos, yo creo que es una fuerza invisible que nos une una y otra vez – dijo sonriendo para sí misma, era una romántica sin remedio.

- Gracias Nakuru – dijo Sak finalmente – creo que me siento mejor.

O por lo menos lo intentaba, intentaba desear, creer que al final todo sería hermoso de nuevo y que tendría un final de cuento, por muy tonto que parezca. Pero era su única luz de esperanza en la oscuridad en la que se encontraba.

- Buenas noches Sak - escucho decir a Nakuru.

- Buenas noches – respondió y vio como la luz desaparecía totalmente del lugar.

Escuchó la respiración pausada de Nakuru, era increíble como esa chica se trataba de mantener con ánimos. Más de una vez la hizo sonreír con sus ocurrencias, pero parecía que sus ánimos también decaían en ocasiones

Se sentía cansada todo el día había hecho y deshecho teorías en su mente, tratando de encontrar algo de sentido a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, repasó en su mente una y otra vez todo cuanto había acontecido en su vida en los últimos meses de su vida.

Y pensar que antes pensaba que su vida era aburrida, ahora era tan complicada.

Todo lo que amaba parecía darle la espalda y traicionarla. Se sentía sumida en un hoyo más feo y hondo que su prisión, la soledad de su corazón no podía compararse a nada. Cientos de ideas cruzaban por su mente para confundirla más.

Que gracioso comenzaba a referirse a ella como mujer y ya no tanto como un hombre.

Sabía que la forzarían a unirse al ejército amenazando la vida de su padre, de Yukito y de Sonomi, y Tomoyo. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué debía hacer?

Cuando sentía que de nuevo caería en ese estado que sólo podía definir como depresión, de nuevo recurría a la única luz de esperanza en su oscuridad, su mano acariciaba dulcemente el talismán que portaba en su muñeca y para su fortuna nadie lo había notado.

Le recordaba que no estaba sola en eso, tenía a Shaoran, tenía la confianza de su padre, sus amigos, incluso la promesa que le hizo a Joshua y se tenía a sí misma. Mientras ella estuviera viva, había esperanza mientras sus ojos se abrieran y su cuerpo se moviera había esperanza.

Sin quererlo llevó su otra mano a su vientre, no sabía si llevaba vida en ella, pero sea como sea no se daría por vencida. Un sentimiento de seguridad la invadió desde dentro, su principal apoyo era ella misma, sabía que si se dejaba llevar por los malos pensamientos y sentimientos se traicionaba a ella misma.

El sueño ganó la batalla y se quedo dormida.

- ¿Qué? – de pronto sintió algo cerca y de un brinco se puso en pie.

Seguía en medio de la oscuridad y con sorpresa sintió sus manos y pies libres de los grilletes y las cadenas.

- ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿estoy soñando? – nada, no se escuchaba nada ni la respiración pausada de Nakuru.

- Nakuru – llamó una y otra vez pero nadie respondió.

Insegura dio unos pasos en la nada, el suelo no parecía muy firme más bien le parecía que flotaba.

- Sak – escucho que la llamaban, la voz era lejana.

- ¿Quién es? ¿Qué pasa?

- Sak ¿eres tú? – la voz tenía eco y parecía acercarse.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Sigue hablando – dijo la voz y cada vez se escuchaba más cerca.

Todo a su alrededor de pronto se ilumino con la luz tenue de la luna, estaba en Dhirtya en su palacio, todo estaba tal y como lo vio la última vez antes de partir a Vidya.

- ¿Qué pasa? – camino con dirección hacia el dormitorio de su padre, pero no estaba abrió de par en par cada habitación y no había nadie.

- Papá, Tomoyo, Sonomi ¿dónde están todos? – siguió en su búsqueda y salió hasta los jardines, pero todas las casas estaba oscuras, parecía que era la única en ese lugar.

Observó la luna, parecía extraña, pronto poco a poco su color plateado fue reemplazado por uno escarlata.

Ahogo un grito, ¿qué significaba eso?

Para una sorpresa aún mayor vio como su sombra se reflejaba en el pasto lentamente se dio vuelta para encontrarse con el palacio entero se iluminado y comenzó a escuchar voces. Corrió adentro y vio como si estuvieran en una fiesta, los nobles y pobladores de Dhirtya parecían divertidos en el lugar.

Se acercó a uno de ellos.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es una fiesta majestad, celebramos el fin de la guerra – dijo uno de los nobles levantando las copas y todos brindaron felices.

Ella sonrió, pero ¿era cierto eso? Pronto se vio ataviada con un hermoso vestido rosado hecho de tul con algunos bordados sencillos. No entendió lo que pasaba pero corrió entre las personas a buscar a su padre y lo encontró hablando con Yukito, ambos sostenían una copa en las manos.

- Papá, ¿estas bien? – se lanzó abrazarlo y el respondió el abrazo.

- Por supuesto hija.

- ¿Hija?

- Todo esta bien Sak – le sonrió Yukito.

- Sak ven – la llamaba Chiharu.

- Chiharu, Yamazaky, Rika ¿estan aquí?

- Claro, somos nobles – y fue que noto sus vestimentas bien hechas y a ellos felices.

- Me alegra mucho.

- Esto es una fiesta, a divertirse – grito Yamazaky y la música comenzó a tocar y todos comenzaron a bailar alegremente.

Sak se sentía feliz, dichosa, todo estaba bien.

- Sak – escuchó una voz tenue llamando, busco entre las personas a alguien que le dirigiera la mirada, pero no veían nada

- ¿Qué pasa Sak? – se acercó Tomoyo con su madre a un lado.

- Tomoyo, tía Sonomi, ¿están bien?

- Por su puesto – dijo feliz la chica deja de preguntar eso, vamos a divertirnos.

En medio del baile pudo ver a Yukito bailar con Nakuru, a sus amigos bailando y todo parecía estar bien.

Pero si toso estaba bien ¿Qué había pasado con el ejército negro? ¿Quién lo derroto? ¿Dónde estaba Shaoran?

- Sak, Sakura – lo escucho un poco más fuerte.

Esa voz, ¿era él?

Esta vez guiada por su voz, camino entre las personas ignorando sus llamados.

- ¿Dónde estas? – atravesó a varias personas pero no lograba ver quien la llamaba.

En todo el bullicio del lugar era difícil concentrarse, incluso en ella misma.

(Canto en latín)

O fortuna velut luna

Girate y huele lo que no ves

Cierra tus ojos… esta tan claro

- No te dejes engañar – escucho una vocecilla dentro de su mente.

- ¿Engañar?

Cerró los ojos para que las visiones no la engañaran y sensibilizo sus sentidos al máximo, si no podía verlo, si podía sentirlo. Las voces a su alrededor cesaron lentamente ante su cada vez más fuerte concentración.

Aquí esta el espejo, detrás hay una pantalla

Por ambos lados puedes entrar

No lo pienses dos veces, antes escucha tu corazón

Sigue el rastro para un nuevo comienzo

Fue cuando sintió una energía que la llamaba, se sentía lejana pero la llamaba. Era tan lejana y a la vez la sentía tan cerca de sí, tan suya como su cuerpo.

Concentró toda su esencia llamando aquella lejana energía, abrió lentamente los ojos sin perder la concentración y dejando el bullicio atrás corrió por los jardines hacía el más grande donde estaba una enorme fuente.

- ¿Eres tú? – preguntó a la nada.

Lo que necesitas y todo lo que sentirás

Es sólo cuestión de trato

En el ojo del huracán verás una paloma solitaria

La experiencia de la supervivencia es la clave

Hacia la GRAVEDAD DEL AMOR

(Canto en latín)

O fortuna velut luna

La luna despedía aún ese tono escarlata cubriendo todo cuanto tocaba, aquella hermosa fuente con el agua cubierta por su rayo parecía de sangre. Se vio vuelta ante la esa horrible visión se sintió de pronto sola y con mucho frío.

- ¿Dónde estás? – se abrazo a sí misma.

Susurros

El camino del exceso conduce a la torre de la sabiduría

El camino del exceso conduce a la torre de la sabiduría

Intenta pensar en ello

Es la oportunidad de vivir tu vida y descubrir

Qué es eso, qué es la gravedad del amor

De pronto unos brazos la rodearon por la espalda sorprendiéndola, dio un pequeño salto por el susto.

- Tranquila – le susurraron muy cerca del oído – soy yo.

Fue cuando sintió que una cálida energía la rodeaba totalmente y no dudo de quien se trataba.

- Shaoran – era él, no se había equivocado, aquella energía que la llamaba era él.

- Sí soy yo – sintió como recargaba su cabeza en su hombro y sintió una infinita tranquilidad.

Ves sólo gente alrededor, puedes oír sus voces

Encuentra a aquel que te guiará

Hacia los límites de tu elección

Pero si estás en el ojo del huracán

Piensa sólo en la paloma solitaria

La experiencia de la supervivencia es la clave

Hacia la Gravedad del amor

La gravedad del amor – Enigma Michel Cretu

Sin poder resistirse más y aún cobijada con sus brazos se giro y ahí estaba él.

- Sakura – le brindo la sonrisa más hermosa que hubiera visto en su vida entera.

- ¿Estas bien? – preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Y ambos asintieron para felicidad del otro.

Lo abrazo con fuerza – dime que no estoy soñando.

- Yo, no lo sé – contestó sinceramente, sólo recordaba estar leyendo en su habitación.

- Estas aquí y es lo que importa – sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo y Shaoran ahora tenía n toque de tristeza en su rostro.

- Creo que sí es un sueño – dijo suavemente.

- ¿Por qué?

- Antes de oír tu voz, yo… vi a mi padre.

Sakura no entendió y él se apresuró a aclararlo.

- Sakura, mi padre murió – dijo bajando la mirada.

- Oh, no lo sabía, lo siento mucho.

- Fue el ejército negro, me encargaré de que lo pague.

- Shaoran – notó de inmediato su dolor y lo único que hizo abrazarlo, como una madre lo haría con su pequeño que llora.

Él respondió abrazándola fuerte, dándose cuenta cuando le había faltado. Podía encontrar un poco de paz en sus brazos, algo de tranquilidad en su presencia y comprensión en su mirada. Sólo frente a ella mostraba lo que ocultaba a todos, el espejo de su alma.

Era muy extraño, porque a pesar de todo podían sentirse como si sus cuerpos estuvieran juntos. Incluso podía sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Sakura, su olor, su energía, su amor.

Tardaron así un par de minutos en los que a ambos pareció aclararse su mente.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – él fue el primero en separarse.

- En Dhirtya antes de que lo invadieran, así lucía ¿recuerdas?

Ambos observaron alrededor, sólo las luces de Dhirtya se veían a lo lejos.

- Ah - se quejo Sak.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Shaoran alarmado.

- No lo sé, siento que algo comprime mi pecho, no es nada ya paso.

- Tranquila Sak.

Ella asintió y de nuevo tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante una nueva sensación más fuerte. Sentía que algo esta jalando su cuerpo, pero trato de disimularlo, pero no lo logro.

Notándolo él la volvió a abrazarla por la cintura.

- No me dejes – rogó ella ante una nueva sensación de ser jalada, aferrándose al cuello de Shaoran.

- No lo haré – simplemente no sabía que hacer o como ayudarla.

Sakura pareció tranquilizarse – estoy mejor, no se que pasa.

- Esto no es un sueño.

- ¿Entonces?

- No sé, creo que estamos en el plano astral.

- ¿Qué?

- Realmente tienes que ponerte a estudiar – dijo juguetonamente.

- Déjale los regaños a Kaho y explícate.

- De alguna manera, supongo, nuestros espíritus dejaron el cuerpo atrás y se han estado llamando, por fin se han encontrado. Esto debe ser un sueño o algo así, donde se reflejan nuestros deseos, que son tan fuertes que si no los dominas ellos te dominan. Yo me vi en mi palacio con mi padre a mi lado y todo estaba bien, sin guerras, pero me di cuenta de que eso no era cierto, entonces escuche que alguien me llamaba y tuve que ignorarlos para venir.

- Creo que entiendo, lo que vimos son nuestros deseos. Nada es real – dijo con un dejo de tristeza.

- No todo, creo que en cierta manera si estamos juntos porque…

Antes que pudiera decir más sentía como Sak le robaba un beso corto, pero un dulce contacto de labios. Ella sonreía como niña que acaba de hacer una travesura.

- No pienso desperdiciar la oportunidad – le dijo coquetamente.

Shaoran parpadeó – entonces hagamos que valga la pena – esta vez él arremetió con un profundo y sensual beso.

Acariciando íntimamente los labios de la chica, le arranco un suspiro que tuvo la cualidad de hacerlo sonreír. Eran tan reales las sensaciones, incluso más intensas.

- No sé que paso, pero espero que no termine – ella lo abrazó por la cintura y apoyo su cabeza en su pecho – es extraño, puedo escuchar tu corazón, comentó sonriendo.

- Sakura – se separo un poco y con delicadeza tomo el mentón de la chica de modo que lo viera de frente.

- ¿Estas bien? ¿En dónde estas? ¿Qué paso?

- Si… - titubeó – al parecer mi padre esta sufriendo, el palacio fue tomado y tienen mucho prisioneros, no sé lo que se proponen. He visto a mi hermano – escucho su propia voz debilitándose – esta con ellos – bajo la mirada recordando todo lo que le dijo.

- Tranquila sólo debes esperar, te prometo que iré por ti – dijo acariciando su rostro.

- Gracias.

Shaoran se inclino para besarla de nuevo pero ella lo interrumpió.

- Un momento Romeo, ¿sabes como regresar a este lugar? Quisiera verte de nuevo – dijo sonriendo.

- Mmm, la verdad es que no estoy seguro, Julieta, pero supongo que nuestras ansias de vernos ayudaron ¿no crees?

- Te equivocas, yo no quería verte.

Shaoran frunció el ceño - ¿no?

- Definitivamente no, no quiero verte, quiero tenerte a mi lado siempre.

- Sakura.

- Más te vale que mientras no estas conmigo no andes de…

- ¿Sí?

- Mujeriego, he oído que los hombres en la guerra tienden a buscar diversiones por si es la última que pueden.

- Tu ¿crees que yo…?

Sak asintió – Y si llegó a saber que Haydée te puso una mano encima y tu lo permitiste o viceversa, más te vale que el ejército negro te atrape antes que yo.

Shaoran sonrió, hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan bien.

- Contrataré a un grupo de chicas para que la golpeen y tu serás mi esclavo por el resto de tu vida, cuanto menos.

- No pensé que fueras tan celosa.

- No soy celosa, sólo cuido lo que es mío.

- ¿Tuyo?

- Por supuesto, y de nadie más. Bueno tal vez te comparta pero sólo con nuestro…. – se mordió la lengua, iba a decir sólo con nuestros hijos, pero recordó cierto retraso, pero como no tenía seguro nada no había razón para preocuparlo ¿cierto?

- ¿Con?

- … con nuestros amigos.

- En serio. Y ¿qué si tu encuentras a otro hombre? El estornudo te veía con ojos interesados.

Dudo en decirle que estaban con los del ejército.

- Yo encontraré a alguien que llene el espacio vacío.

Él frunció el ceño.

- Tu no… - de nuevo ella le robaba un beso.

Eso no era justo, siempre quería tener la razón, aunque si siempre terminarían sus discusiones así, no estaba muy seguro de eso.

No deseaba que el beso terminará pero ella parecía sentir algo que logro transmitírselo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó una vez que se separaron, Sakura estaba sonrojada pero su mirada estaba casi vacía.

Cerró los ojos.

- Shaoran – sentía que se desvanecía – te amo, siempre te amaré.

- Sakura – grito pero fue inútil se desvaneció dejando solamente algunos pétalos de sakura que se llevó el viento.

o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o

¡Hola!

¿Qué les pareció? Un poco de misterios revelados, un poco S&S, un poco de T&T, que puedo decir, sigo sus sugerencias. En fin este fue un capítulo un poco romántico, pero es porque el siguiente va a estar muy… bueno mejor léanlo.

Mis muy estimadas lectoras ya no tengo palabras para agradecerles su apoyo así que mi mejor forma de hacerlo es continuando:

-Celina Sosa

-Gilraen Singöllo – HantalëMeldonya

-Khorih

-Nitoky Hanayime

-HiKaRi-09

-yuuko-hime

-luz

-Esmeraldy

- Wiwi - Bienvenida

-Black Star Dragon Girl

- keri01

Lo del bebe bueno, créame que considero mucho sus opiniones, así que espero que el resultado los complazca a todas ok? Se sabrá en los siguientes capítulos.

En el siguiente capítulo, finalmente Eriol se encuentra frente a frente con Sak y eso se pone color hormiga, la guerra explotará.

PD: Disculpen los horrores ortográficos y otros horrores en el capítulo es que termine de escribirlo muy tarde y resulta que si no actualizo ahora, no lo haré en un par de semanas.

Yoalitzin


	17. Frente a frente

**Espejos del alma**

Por Yoali Iizax Luin

Hola.

Primero: Las chicas contratadas para la golpiza de Haydee favor de pasar al frente, bien, un golpe en la cabeza de la autora, el motivo, bueno es que a esta "inteligente" autora se le olvido aclarar lo del título del cap anterior, se llama Mi hijo, PERO no se refiere al de S&S, sino al de Dinuviel, Eriol ya que el capítulo empieza con ella. Y (después de mucho pensarlo) aclaro que por lo pronto NO hay bebe de S&S, el motivo lo verán en este capítulo y los siguientes.

Tengo que advertirles este capítulo puede tener algún contenido de violencia que quizá no sea del todo su agrado. OK? Aclarado esto, empecemos.

o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o

Capítulo 17: Frente a frente

Su mirada estaba perdida en el paisaje que desfilaba frente a ella, nunca antes el paisaje había sido tan indiferente, nunca antes le había molestado el canto de los pajarillos, mucho menos las blancas nubes deambulando por el cielo. Ahora simplemente deseaba estar en otro lugar, en otro momento, en otro cuerpo, ahora fácilmente podría cambiar su vida con la de cualquiera.

Se sentía decepcionada de sí misma y de todo lo que había provocado, sus objetivos antes claros se sumergían en las más oscuras tinieblas. Y no había tiempo de pensar, se le exigía una pronta respuesta, de una decisión que no deseaba tomar, sin embargo…

- Entonces, lady Mitzuky ¿esta segura?

Su ronca voz la saco de su ensimismamiento y tuvo que dirigir su mirada de nuevo a su interlocutor que la observaba con extrema seriedad.

Abrió los labios pero de ellos ningún sonido emergió, bajo la mirada y regreso a la ventana que le mostraba el paisaje de regreso a Dhirtya. En esos momentos un caballo blanco se acercaba al carruaje, notó que nadie lo detuvo a su jinete quien lucía una capucha y larga capa negra.

- Sí, lo haré – dijo con poca convicción y volvió su mirada a Eriol que esperaba esa respuesta.

El chico de ojos azules sólo asintió, complacido de que la mujer no cometiera una imprudencia al rechazar su oferta. Unirse a ellos o enfrentarse a ellos, sin más opciones, tomo la correcta.

Con el carruaje aún en movimiento la puerta se abrió y con increíble agilidad una figura penetro y se sentó al lado de Mitzuky, provocándole un leve sobresalto a la mujer.

- Veo que la has encontrado – se descubrió la cabeza sólo para rebelar el hermoso escarlata de su cabellera y dejar más sorprendida a Kaho.

- No fue difícil – respondió Eriol mantenía su actitud serena – íbamos en la misma dirección.

Sin recato alguno, Meiling observó a Kaho de pies a cabeza, se la imaginaba más mística, una mujer con gran porte que emanara poder y elegancia. Pero ahora que la conocía no parecía serlo, más bien parecía una chica normal con mucho tiempo de no comer bien, sus ojos reflejaban un enorme agotamiento de quien ha vivido mucho y la confusión de no saber cuando será su final.

Sonrió al imaginar lo que la mujer estaría pensando en esos momentos.

- ¿Dónde esta Yue? – preguntó de pronto Eriol, también había mucho que hablar con él.

- Llegará al palacio mañana – informó Meiling, el príncipe de Nairwain asintió y continúo observando la ventana y ambas mujeres hicieron lo mismo. Cada uno lidiando con sus pensamientos.

Muy cerca de llegar al palacio de Dhirtya, la antigua tutora de Sak sentía una enorme incertidumbre se sentía como una traidora, regresaría al reino que la cobijo por tanto tiempo, como miembro del ejército que los aplasto.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al ver como una centena de hombres con pesadas armaduras y grandes armas, rebasaban al carruaje para escoltarlos en la última parte de su viaje. Sus ojos casi se humedecen cuando a lo lejos vio la imponente figura del palacio de Dhirtya, escucho más fuerte el sonido de los cascos de los caballos y el cuchicheo de algunos soldados de alto rango.

Meiling y Eriol mantenían la mirada tan fría, tan carente de emoción alguna que le provoco temor. No era una mujer miedosa, jamás lo fue, pero ahora no podía evitar que ese sentimiento se alojara en ella y le penetrara en todo su ser.

Mientras atravesaba la puerta del palacio y recorrían los jardines, no pudo evitar observar a Eriol, era la viva imagen de ella, Dinuviel parecía viva en cada rasgo de él.

Tenía una cuenta pendiente con ella y la cumpliría.

No se dio cuenta cuando llegaron y la ayudaron a bajar, sólo cuando la dejaron encerrada en una de las habitaciones.

Cerró los ojos y con algo de tranquilidad y angustia sintió todas las presencias conocidas, Sak, Touya, Fujitaka y Yukito estaban ahí, vivos.

Suspiro y no se molesto en ver si dejaron la puerta con cerradura, se limito a observar por la ventana, desde la altura de la habitación era fácil ver a la gran cantidad de hombres que se movían abajo. Fácilmente superaban mil, unos entrenando, otros más vigilando y muchos más rodeaban el palacio.

Sin querer sentir, pensar o ver más se recostó en la cama, ahora sólo debía esperar.

- Señor – saludaron Touya y Bugad al recién llegado y a su acompañante.

- Me complace ver que han seguido mis órdenes – entraron a lo que un día fue el salón principal del rey.

- Señor sabe que puede contar conmigo – se vanaglorio Bugad – los hombres reclutados no causan problemas y están listos para pelear. He empleado mis métodos más efectivos para convertir hombres debiluchos en guerreros.

- Eso espero. ¿Alguna novedad?

- En realidad señor – se adelanto Bugad – el chico – refiriéndose a Touya – ha sido demasiado "amable" y considerado con los prisioneros, especialmente con la señorita Daidouji – dijo en tono malicioso.

Eriol dirigió su mirada a Touya quien no negó – esas fueron mis instrucciones Bugad.

El hombre rechoncho pareció molesto, sólo por un segundo.

Meiling no perdió detalle de las miradas y la forma de hablar del general, sin duda el hombre sospechaba algo, pero siendo quien era sospecharía hasta de las intenciones de la luna que no sale en algunas noches.

- Yue se dirige hacia aquí – les informo – llegó el momento.

Tenían años esperando y por fin cumplirían su cometido, era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

- Bugad estarás al frente en la frontera sur de Vidya, tendrás la oportunidad de medirte con el enemigo. Shaoran no es alguien para subestimar, tiene grandes cosas planeadas. Mañana partirás. Lleva humanos, sílfide y geos.

- Será un placer.

- Nosotros te acompañaremos después, primero tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos.

Atrás quedaban los tiempos en los que saqueaban y aterrorizaban pueblos, por fin después de tanto tiempo de esperar el ejército negro tomaría el gran continente en sus manos.

- ¿Cómo esta Sak?

- Esperando – fue la escueta respuesta de su hermano mayor.

- Tenemos que hablar.

Sintió claramente su presencia sólo cuando ya estaba dentro del palacio, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, no estaba equivocada había llegado. El líder supremo del ejército negro había llegado, el causante de todo había llegado.

Ya caía la tarde cuando de pronto Sak dejo de conversar con Nakuru, su cuerpo se torno rígido y su mirada se clavó en la puerta de la mazmorra. Su espera iba a terminar.

Escucho claramente como unos pesados pasos se acercaron a su prisión, Nakuru se sobresalto y se replegó contra la pared.

- Tranquila, estarás bien – alcanzó a susurrar Sak.

Apenas termino de decirlo y la puerta se abrió.

Sak se mantuvo en su posición y observó a varios hombres con grandes y pesadas armaduras negras esperar en la puerta, el hombre que los vigilaba se apresuro a retirar los grilletes de las manos y pies de Sak y empujarlo hacia fuera.

- Sak – llamó Nakuru cuando salían.

- Todo estará bien – dijo con voz firme mientras la puerta se cerraba de nuevo.

- ¡Sak! – algo no estaba bien, trato inútilmente de soltarse, simplemente escucho los pasos alejarse.

Lo guiaron por los corredores del palacio, sentía que todo pasaba lentamente y se dio el tiempo de observar como su amado hogar había cambiado tanto, las decoraciones blanquecinas ahora eran oscuras y muchos de los ornamentos habían desaparecido. Parecía un castillo lúgubre, las energías a su alrededor parecían todas muy inquietas.

Mantuvo la serenidad y con paso firme se dejo dirigir, conocía el camino iban rumbo a la sala del trono.

Antes de abrir la puerta de la sala uno de los hombres le inclino la cabeza para que vea solamente donde pisaba, observo la lujosa alfombra roja bajo sus pies bastante maltratada mientras sentía energías dentro de la sala. Sin quejarse siguió su camino hasta muy cerca del trono.

Sintió un agudo dolor cuando uno de esos hombres le golpeo la parte de atrás de las rodillas para obligarlo a arrodillarse.

Segundos después un silencio sepulcral inundo la sala y sólo unos pasos firmes escucho dirigirse al trono, intentó levantar el rostro pero la mano del soldado se lo impidió.

- Suéltenlo – ordeno la voz del hombre frente a él.

Los soldados obedecieron y de inmediato Sak levantó la vista. Recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza a aquel hombre y al reconocer su rostro sus manos antes relajadas, se crisparon.

- ¿Tú? – no podía creerlo.

- Es un placer saludarlo de nuevo príncipe Sak – Eriol se mantenía serio.

- No puede ser cierto – dijo en un susurro.

Sus ojos debían mentirle, el dueño de esa horrible y poderosa energía era de Eriol.

- Lo es – tranquilamente tomo asiento en lo que antes fue el trono de su padre.

Sak se levantó rápidamente, frunciendo el ceño trato de acercarse, pero se lo impidieron.

- Tranquilo Sak.

- Eres un maldito… - sin pensarlo y aprovechando que sus manos estaban libres, convocó un ataque y lo lanzó a Eriol.

Sin embargo él no se movió ni un centímetro, el ataque simplemente fue desviado de su trayectoria, una tercera energía lo había hecho. Fue hasta entonces que noto la presencia de una chica de cabello rojizo y mirada rubí vestida como guerrera, que había intervenido en su ataque.

Dos soldados tomaron sus manos para impedirle un nuevo ataque.

- ¿Cómo pudiste? – encendió su aura al máximo sin ser consciente de ello.

- Lo hice y lo volvería a hacer de ser necesario.

Recabando todas sus fuerzas se soltó de los soldados tan rápido que no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo, subió los tres escalones que lo separaban del trono y se plantó frente a él.

Los soldados se apresuraron a apresarlo de nuevo, pero Eriol se los impidió con un movimiento de su mano. Esta vez Meiling permaneció quieta, sólo observando.

- Vamos Sak, es todo lo que puedes hacer. A mí al líder del ejército negro, quien te quito a tu hermano, quien te quito la tranquilidad, quien inicio una guerra, quien tiene prisioneros a tus amigos y familia, a quien te matará sin piedad con tan solo desearlo – él permanecía sentado y bastante tranquilo a pesar del incremento en la energía de Sak y de su cercanía.

- Cállate – gritó enfurecida.

Aún no perdía el control a pesar de sus sentimientos, fue entonces que recordó que podía acabar con esto de una vez. Con gran velocidad invocó la espada que yacía en su talismán y dirigió su filo al cuello de Eriol.

Por un microsegundo el líder del ejército se vio sorprendido frente al filo de la espada, pero los movimientos de Sak no eran tan rápidos. Alcanzo a interponer su brazo al filo, sin embargo el filo logro traspasar sus ropas y herirlo en la muñeca.

Desde su lugar Mei frunció el ceño, pero no se movió no debía entrometerse, por ahora.

- Te subestime – Eriol encendió su energía aún más, logrando que la espada fuera rechazada con su fuerza.

Sak retrocedió bajando del lugar del trono con la espada frente a él, su oportunidad se había ido.

Eriol se levantó, uno de los soldados le entregó su espada, Eriol la blandió y se colocó frente a Sak.

- Vamos Sak terminemos lo que empezaste, intenta derrotarme – fueron sus palabras.

Pero Sak notó el brillo en su mirada, algo planeaba.

- No lo haré – bajo su espada, no lo complacería tan fácil.

Eriol sonrió, se lo esperaba - bien, no me has dejado opción – hizo una seña con la mano. Los soldados que había traído a Sak se replegaron hacia las paredes del salón, ella lo notó con desconcierto.

- Sabes que puedo arruinar tu vida entera con tan sólo un movimiento de mi mano – apunto uno de los palcos que daban al salón.

En ese instante entraban Sonomi, Akizuky y Yukito cada uno aprisionado por un soldado y una espada en su cuello. Todos se veían desconcertados ante la escena.

Sak vio con sorpresa a cada uno de ellos - no te atreverías – dijo de forma insegura.

- En verdad ¿quieres averiguarlo?

- Basta ¿qué quieres de mí? A ellos déjalos en paz – volvió a interponer su espada.

- Te propongo algo, si puedes ganarme en una pelea entonces me rendiré, si logras derrotarme te doy mi palabra que dejaré las armas y me retiraré como vencido ¿qué dices? Puedes creerme siempre que doy mi palabra la cumplo.

Sak permaneció en silencio tratando de asimilar esa información, sonaba demasiado...

- Si tú pierdes, entonces haremos un trato – agregó Eriol y mostró una leve sonrisa.

- No haré ningún trato contigo.

- Me temo que sí. Touya, Bugad – los llamó y entraron desde una puerta lateral.

Con verdadero horror vio como Bugad entraba con el cuerpo casi inconciente de su padre y atrás Touya con Kaho.

- Si te niegas, el corazón de ambos se detendrá para siempre y por muy rápido que seas, morirán. Piénsalo bien, en tus manos están sus vidas.

Sak observó a todos. Parecían no comprender nada de lo que ahí sucedía y ella estaba igual, simplemente le parecía demasiado irreal. Eriol como el jefe del ejército negro amenazando de muerte a sus seres queridos, sentía que todo le daba vueltas, cerró los ojos y se coloco frente a Eriol con su espada entre ambos.

- Lo tomaré como un sí.

La mente de Sak no estaba clara aún, resonaba la propuesta de Eriol y las vidas de sus seres queridos en sus manos. Apenas podía pensar finalmente abrió los ojos y la misma escena estaba frente a sus ojos. Era real y debía enfrentarlo.

Al ver que no tenía intención de atacar, él dio el primer paso. Empezó con una pelea de espadas cuerpo a cuerpo atacando de frente justo a la cabeza, Sak se defendió con movimientos un tanto lentos, su cuerpo había perdido condición.

La mayoría de los golpes los recibió Sak y apenas había acertado unos a Eriol, la pelea estaba muy dispareja.

Fujitaka perdió la conciencia cuando vio un golpe dio directo al estomago de Sak y gotas de sangre salieron por su boca. El príncipe de Narwain no estaba jugando y esperaba que Sak lo entendiera.

Nakuru se movía entre los brazos del soldado tratando de soltarse, pero sólo logro que le dieran un golpe en la nuca para dejarla inconciente. Sak vio todo de reojo y bufó se dio vuelta para dirigirse al palco pero…

– AHORA – gritó Eriol y los soldados que amagaban a sus amigos acercaron más sus espadas a ellos con toda intención de cortar.

- Tienes que pelear – lo sentenció.

- Maldito seas Eriol – dijo enfurecida.

Sentía como su sangre hervía en su interior, nadie lo había provocado tanto como ahora. Un desconocido sentimiento se alojaba en su interior, era verdaderamente perturbado, sentía que la sangre transportaba en ella el odio puro por aquel que se atrevía a amenazar a las personas que más quería, sus extremidades parecían ser vueltas a la vida por esa sensación de temor a que les ocurriera algo.

Con la adrenalina fluyendo por todo su cuerpo se abalanzó contra Eriol que desvió sus golpes sin perturbarle mucho la mirada asesina de Sak.

- Bien – murmuro para sí mismo al notar como Sak parecía estar al borde de explotar. Sus movimientos se agilizaron y la espada era más certera en sus golpes, pero aún así Eriol dominaba.

Se dio cuenta de que si seguía de esa manera, perdería, aparentemente relajo su cuerpo y lo observó como un lobo observa a su presa. Eriol hizo lo mismo, sólo esperando.

Pronto Sak comenzó a desplegar su aura, la antes cálida energía se intensifico logrando un color púrpura, incluso su cabello corto comenzó a mecerse levemente. Sus ojos esmeraldas adquirieron un tono más verde y sus facciones se endurecieron.

Eriol desplegó también su poder, su aura azul índigo tuvo dimensiones que sobrepasaban al de Sak.

Pero lejos de asombrarse Sak simplemente lo siguió observando y buscando en su contrincante un punto débil.

De nuevo Eriol tomo la iniciativa y con una enorme esfera de poder logro dar en la pierna derecha de Sak del que apenas pudo escapar. La pelea de espadas quedo atrás era magia pura la que utilizaba.

Ambos comenzaron una pelea en la que Sak de nuevo tenía desventaja, muy poco había aprendido de hechicería, Eriol tenía años de dominarlas.

Desde la altura Yukito intentaba zafarse y Nakuru yacía inconciente, Kaho tenía los ojos cerrados jamás imagino ver algo igual, simplemente no lo soportaba. Y ella tenía gran culpa de ella, no le había enseñado lo suficiente y ahora la traicionaba.

Sak dirigió su mirada una vez más a sus amigos, tenía sus vidas en sus manos y de ninguna manera permitiría que les pasara algo. La furia la invadió, si algo les pasaba sería sólo su culpa, esta vez consiguió susurrar un hechizo que cubrió el cuerpo de Eriol con una esfera negra que poco a poco comenzó a hacerse pequeña, desde la distancia Sak controlaba la esfera. Su intención era aplastarlo dentro, era una de sus técnicas más poderosas.

Tardó varios segundos en los que el poder de Eriol lucho contra ese ataque, no era muy complicado pero sí letal, finalmente el príncipe de Narwain salió victorioso desvaneciendo por completo la esfera.

De pronto vio a Eriol elevarse levemente y hacer un ademán hacía el suelo, de inmediato brinco sabiendo lo que vendría. La tierra bajos sus pies, se abrió y cerró en forma tan fuerte que todo el reino tembló, de no haber brincado era seguro que hubiera muerto aplastada entre la tierra. Era una técnica terrible que sólo más poderosos Geo dominaban.

Antes de poder equilibrarse en el suelo Eriol hizo algunos movimientos con la espada y al poner la punta en el suelo una línea brillante se dibujo en el piso rumbo a Sak, cuando la noto era demasiado tarde. La línea era como un rayo, al tocarlo le dio un tremendo golpe parecido a un rayo, el dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo estremeciendo cada fibra de ser, no duro mucho, lo suficiente para obligarlo a caer.

Sintió como una gota de sangre corrió por su boca y el sabor de su sangre cuando aún estaba en el suelo. Todo su cuerpo le parecía ajeno, levanto la mirada para ver a todos. Su padre permanecía inconciente al igual que Nakuru, Sonomi tenía los ojos cerrados, Kaho los observaba con lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos, Yukito parecía furioso pero no se movía. A pesar de la distancia podía distinguir perfectamente a cada uno y sentía su dolor, su desesperación.

Eriol espero a que se levantara y así lo hizo apoyándose en su espada, todo el cuerpo le dolía pero debía continuar.

Aspirando fuertemente cargo sus pulmones de aire, rogando a su cuerpo que no le fallara. De nuevo comenzaron a pelear, esta vez combinando varias técnicas, cuerpo a cuerpo, hechizos y las espadas. Y en todas Eriol tenía ventaja, Sak parecía defenderse apenas.

Cuando Eriol levanto un pie para darle en la cabeza ella aprovecho y acercando su mano al pecho del joven le dio un tremendo golpe directamente al corazón, había estado esperando que el se confiara para atacarlo. Eriol hizo un gesto de dolor, no se lo esperaba y algo sorprendido vio el brillo en los ojos verdes de Sak.

Recuperando el aliento fue el líder del ejército que se separo de Sak, él se veía bastante herido, pero no por eso dejo de notar en sus ojos la furia el deseo de verlo muerto.

- Terminemos con esto – Eriol invoco un hechizo que Sak sintió terror al reconocerlo.

La energía de Eriol se expandió a su alrededor y formo miles de pequeñas agujas brillantes.

Era como su sentencia de muerte, cada aguja podía atravesar su cuerpo como si fuera tela, con la misma facilidad.

Centro su atención en sus seres queridos y el odio fue reemplazado por impotencia, pronto el sentimiento se transformo de nuevo, por sólo un segundo vio su vida correr ante sus ojos. ¿Acaso moriría?

NO.

Tenía mucho porque vivir, toda esa gente confiaba en él y no los defraudaría, ya ni siquiera era digno morir peleando. Encendió su aura y ahora adquirió un tono rosado más claro, una luz se extendió desde su pecho

Solamente vio como Eriol hizo el ademán para que las agujas lo hicieran trizas, alcanzo a desviar algunas pero pronto sintió como varias habían atravesado sus brazos y sus piernas.

Tan delgadas como eran, creaban una herida muy pequeña pero que sangraba abundantemente. El dolor era tan intenso que apenas podía pensar, era una técnica horrible que inducía a la víctima a desear la muerte antes de seguir con aquello.

Pero ella se mantuvo en pie, tenía que intentar algo más no podía morir así. Cuando las agujas se alistaban para un nuevo ataque, recordó un ataque que Atzin le había enseñado y susurrando clavo su espada en el piso. Un segundo después de nuevo su cuerpo fue atravesado por las agujas brillantes, esta vez dando en los órganos vitales y en las arterias más importantes.

El terrible dolor llegó de nuevo y se sintió morir – lo lamento - dijo a todos antes de caer en un charco que su propia sangre había formado.

- ¡SAK! – fue el grito general, ante la escena.

Eriol observo el cuerpo tirado y comenzó a dirigirse a él.

- ¡Cuidado! – gritó Meiling cuando vio que la espada de Sak comenzó a brillar y a su alrededor se dibujo un círculo que Eriol había pisado.

Una enorme explosión sacudió el palacio entero, pero sólo se destruyo lo que había dentro del círculo en donde Eriol y Sak se encontraban.

Incluso al final Sak no se había dado por vencido, sólo hasta que su cuerpo le fallo, pero su voluntad no. Varios soldados se dirigieron al lugar.

Eriol alcanzo a protegerse y sólo recibió daños menores, sobre todo en sus pies. Mei fue con él de inmediato y lo ayudo a levantarse. Él se puso en pie y observo a su alrededor todos los demás estaban intactos, ese ataque había sido sólo para él, buscó el cuerpo de Sak.

En su lugar sólo había un gran cráter de buen tamaño.

Buscó la energía de Sak y encontró su cuerpo agonizante en los brazos de un sílfide. No dijo nada cuando lo vio depositar a Sak en el suelo y hacer presión rápidamente en puntos estratégicos de su cuerpo, y al terminar Sak dejo de sangrar.

Atzin había observado todo, escondido tras una puerta. No debía intervenir, pero al ver la última técnica de Sak, sabía que debía alejar su cuerpo o no sobreviviría.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? – fue Meiling quien lo cuestionó.

- Creo que es más útil vivo – tomo el cuerpo de Sak.

Eriol asintió – vivirá.

Kaho, Yukito, Sonomi e incluso Touya suspiraron al fin.

o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o

A varios kilómetros de Dhirtya, Shaoran estaba muy inquieto. Había suspendido una reunión, sabía dentro de él que algo muy importante estaba pasando. Sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia Sak, estaba presa en su reino con el ejército, sólo el cielo sabía de su estado, y si habían descubierto que era mujer no quería imaginar lo que harían con ella.

Daba vueltas y vueltas en su biblioteca desesperado. Sus tropas y las del ejército de Sideris había cruzado a tierras de Dhirtya por las fronteras de Vidya, hasta hora avanzaban sin problemas y eso era preocupante.

Se sentía estúpido enviando tropas a la guerra mientras él estaba seguro en el palacio, le parecía tan insoportable. Pero el rey de Sideris y sus consejeros aseguraban que era lo mejor, no podían arriesgar su vida en la batalla, si él faltaba nadie lideraría a ambos ejércitos lo necesitaban vivo.

Pero era tan absurdo enviar a hombres a luchar una lucha que sentía que él debía pelear frente a frente con su enemigo y no terminar con vidas inocentes.

- Majestad – le llamó una voz apenas audible.

- Haydee ¿qué pasa? – se dirigió a ella.

Se veía cabizbaja, noto como evitaba su mirada. Hace algunos días no la había visto, estaba demasiado ocupado con las reuniones con los militares y los acuerdos con el rey de Sideris.

- Yo… - no solía dudar al hablar.

- Haydee – tomo su mentón y la obligo a verla - ¿qué pasa?

Sus ojos azules parecían perturbados, incluso le pareció que estaban a punto de llorar, así que la soltó y espero la respuesta. Aunque ya se imaginaba.

- Yo… - mantuvo su mirada y trato que su voz no temblara – escuche que se casará con la princesa Hortensia ¿es cierto?

Shaoran frunció el ceño y Haydee tembló.

- Se supone que era un secreto.

- Uno de mis… sirvientes vio que traían el ajuar de Sideris.

Shao suspiro, como si no tuviera suficientes problemas.

Inmediatamente después de hacer el trato con Hortensia y que ella envió respuesta llegó el ajuar de la princesa, el rey estaba ansioso. Se supone que todo estaba en secreto, pero los sirvientes eran demasiado curiosos sobre todo los de Haydee que esperaban cualquier indicio de que el rey de Vidya pidiera la mano de su joven dama.

Su madre por otro lado, cuando supo que su hijo se casaría comenzó a recobrar su humor habitual, poco a poco parecía recuperarse de la muerte de su esposo. Ahora se dedicaba a supervisar que a ninguna mujer le faltara nada mientras sus hijos, hermanos, padres, primos y demás hombres estaban en guerra. Pero parecía tan satisfecha por la noticia de la boda que él no se atrevía aún a decirle sobre el trato.

- Algo así – contestó dándose vuelta.

- ¿Disculpe?

Si le decía que no, podría ilusionarse de más, pues notaba perfectamente como los sentimientos de ella habían crecido. Y si decía que no, tal vez la chica se sentiría decepcionada.

Se sentó frente a su escritorio observando el desconcierto de la chica.

- ¿La quiere? – pregunto de pronto ella.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Usted quiere a la princesa Hortensia? – había dejado atrás el nerviosismo.

- Sí – contestó seriamente.

De inmediato Haydee bajo la mirada.

- Es una buena amiga – se apresuró a aclarar.

Los ojos de Haydee brillaron de nuevo e inconcientemente sonrió.

- Pero un matrimonio es lo más conveniente para nuestros reinos – decía más para él mismo que para ella.

Su sonrisa desapareció y quiso salir llorando.

- Aunque se supone si es para estar juntos siempre, es bueno un poco de amor – recordó a sus padres y deseo ser feliz como ellos.

Ahora Haydee estaba igual o más confundida, él parecía hundido en sus pensamientos ¿acaso realmente deseaba casarse con Hortensia?

- ¿Amor? – se preguntó ¿acaso ese sentimiento que la embargaba al verlo era amor? ¿Amaba a Shaoran Li? Siempre supo que había la posibilidad de casarse con el príncipe, ahora rey, pero era tan lejana al principio y casi seguro antes de la guerra, que sólo ahora se preguntaba si lo sentía por él.

- Sak – Shaoran se levantó de pronto, visiblemente perturbado.

- ¿Sak? – salió de su ensimismamiento cuando la escucho hablar.

- Sentí algo extraño, como si su energía me llamara – Haydee sabía algo de magia así que supuso que lo entendería.

- Él, esta prisionero en su propio reino.

- Sí, y me encargaré de ayudarlo a recuperarlo – dijo Shaoran mientras dentro de él sentía que Sak lo necesitaba.

Por ahora sólo podía esperar, tenía planeado viajar al frente de batalla, no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados mientras todos sufrían con el la guerra.

- "Aguanta Sakura, pronto estaré contigo" – pensó salió del lugar aún había mucho que hacer.

o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o

Tiempo después en Dhirtya.

Tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza cuando recupero la conciencia, abrió los ojos y vio alrededor sin comprender que había pasado. Estaba en una gran habitación, un momento, era la suya. Un poco sucia pero era la suya ¿que paso?

Trato de levantarse pero una mano se lo impidió, recorrió el brazo con la mirada y frunció el ceño, eran un chico con una sonrisa en su rostro, trato de alejarse pero su cuerpo no se movió.

Auchh, dolía todo el cuerpo.

- Tranquila – dijo el chico.

Sorprendida lo observo de nuevo y por fin lo reconoció - ¿Tú?

Él sonrió – yo.

- El chico alacrán.

- La chica que habla con los caballos.

- ¿Cómo… sabes? – instintivamente se tapo el cuerpo.

- Era necesario que lo supiera.

No entendió sus palabras y buscó a alguien más, pero sólo estaban ellos, buscó a su alrededor y no sintió ninguna energía.

Oh no.

- ¿Estoy muerta? – preguntó de pronto.

- No lo creo, estoy muy lejos de ser un ángel – contestó el chico.

- Es cierto ¿Quién eres tú?

- Tan rápido olvidas a quién te salvo la vida.

- No te has presentado. Chico alacrán

- Muy graciosa

- Mi nombre es Isildûr.

- ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- En Dhirtya y soy tu guardián.

- Debes estar bromeando.

- No, Eriol me lo ha pedido.

- Hiraguizawa – a su memoria llegaron todas las imágenes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ahora lo recordaba todo.

- Tranquila, estarás bien. Todos tus amigos están bien, sólo preocupados por ti. ¿Sabes? Estuviste inconsciente por casi una semana, tus heridas están cicatrizando y pronto estarás como nueva.

- ¿Dónde esta Eriol?

- Estoy aquí – escucho decir de pronto.

Lo observo parado en la puerta, simplemente no pronunció palabra alguna estaba tan desconcertada y enfurecida que nada se escuchaba salir de su boca.

- Sé que me odias pero debes escucharme y espero que me comprendas.

Negó levemente con la cabeza. Isil salió de la habitación dejándolos solos.

- Lo quieras o no tendrás que escucharme, después podrás reclamar, antes no.

Se acercó a él y trato de tocar su frente de inmediato Sak se alejo.

- Bien, será por las malas entonces.

Detuvo su cabeza por la parte de atrás y toco su frente.

Sak cayó en un estado de letargo en el que parecía sumido en un sueño.

- Sak, quiero que me escuches y esta es la única manera. Te enseñaré el don que herede de mi madre.

Vio en ese instante a una hermosa mujer de mirada tranquila que le sonreía, como si estuviera en un sueño.

- Ella es mi madre, su nombre es Dinuviel. Era sílfide y podía ver el futuro en algunos sueños. Te lo mostraré,

La imagen de la mujer desapareció y apareció un paisaje muy extraño, como si flotara fuera de la tierra, se veía a sí misma como un fantasma que flotaba sobre el gran continente.

El continente poblado por muchos habitantes, gente iba y venía en días que parecían tranquilos. No muy lejos varios geos brincaban en las plantas y los árboles, pero varios hombres iban y los derribaban, ignorando a las pequeñas criaturas invadían sus tierras y las habitaban, los sílfide aún en las montañas eran obligados a irse por la expansión de los hombres.

- Esto ha sido y es ahora. Los humanos han estado invadiendo territorios que nos les pertenecen e ignorando a sus habitantes – le dijo la voz de Eriol – pero en unos años.

Una luz brillante la cegó por unos momentos. Lentamente pudo de ver de nuevo una nueva escena.

Un grupo de hombres con extrañas ropas llevaban a varias mujeres a lo alto de una colina y luego de gritarles cosas horribles y lanzarles otras tantas, terminaban colgadas de un trozo de madera. Otras morían apedreadas por la gente, mientras sus hijos pedían a gritos que se detengan.

Varios animales en los bosques corrían por un incendio que unos hombres comenzaron, unos morían quemados, otros por falta de aire, los más afortunados corrían a territorios lejanos con escasa comida y agua.

Geos y sílfide exterminados lentamente por hechiceros.

Ahora veía imágenes de varios hombres todos con la misma ropa y con algunas decoraciones metálicas en sus ropas. Marchaban a un mismo paso con banderas en sus manos, sin piedad alguna tomaban a otros humanos indefensos y los mataban con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro.

Más grupos de hombres que unos vestidos de una manera y otros de otra se daban muerte entre sí, con armas que no sólo mataban entre hombres también mujeres. Luego vio explosiones que dejaban sólo pedazos de personas regados por todos lados, el suelo teñido de sangre, las lágrimas en los rostros. La desesperanza en sus corazones, la impotencia y la crueldad.

- Basta – dijo como ruego.

Ya no eran miles de hombres ahora eran millones, que con su expansión dejaban muy poco a la naturaleza, cientos de especies extintas. Enfermedad, miseria, muerte. Unos disfrutando de las comodidades de metales brillantes y papeles, otros muriendo de hambre al ver comer a los demás mientras su cuerpo sucumbe lentamente.

Lo peor era ver la mirada indiferente de las personas que ven sufrir a los demás, sin que les importe aunque sea un poco, miradas orgullosas sobre miradas esperanzadas.

Los cuerpos deformados por heridas, por guerras, por desprecio. Niños y niñas sin padres sin más que reproducir el odio del que crecieron rodeados, futuros asesinos, ladrones y malhechores con sed de venganza y dar lo que recibieron. Mentes deformadas en cuerpo deformados, que lideran ofensivas contra los que creen sus enemigos.

Luchas sin causas, sufrimientos sin motivo.

- Los hombres harán esto y mucho más. Su egoísmo los consumirá, sin las otras razas a quienes culpar por sus desgracias, se autodestruirán pero en el camino lo harán con toda la vida en el continente. ¿Quieres que eso suceda?

- NO, nunca – dijo sollozando – esto no puede ser cierto, ellos no lo harían.

- He visto esto una y otra vez en mis sueños Sak, sé que sucederá.

- Eres malo.

- En esta realidad no se puede clasificar a cada persona por ser bueno o malo, tú mismo te has dado cuenta que todo tiene una razón de ser. Lo que para unos es bueno, para otros no lo es. El mundo no es blanco y negro, no sólo hay una enorme escala de grises sino una cantidad inimaginable de colores, piensa que así son los seres que habitan este mundo una diversidad que debe cuidarse, dejar todo a merced de los humanos llevará a todas las razas a su destrucción.

- Estas equivocado.

- Los primeros serán los hechiceros que influenciaran a los hombres, después de deshacerse de las demás razas, ellos mismos sufrirán las consecuencias de ello, los hombres les quitaran todo y al final serán muy pocos para defenderse.

- No, no lo harán.

- Exacto, no lo harán. Yo me encargaré de eso. Mi madre me dejo este legado y tengo que cumplirlo. Aún estan a tiempo de cambiar las cosas.

- Y cómo lo harás ¿con una guerra? ¿Haciendo lo mismo? ¿Destruir?

- Impondré mi voluntad y bajo mi cargo, las razas permanecerán en paz. Me encargaré de que así sea. Si tengo que hacer una guerra y provocar que unos cientos mueran por salvarlos de un futuro en los que millones morirán, entonces el esfuerzo valdrá la pena.

- Estas loco.

- Me gustaría, pero es más real de lo que yo mismo quisiera creer.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí?

- En realidad es de tu familia.

- Mi madre sabía que uno de ustedes tendría un papel muy importante para cambiar el futuro, su prima fue tu madre, por eso la conocía bien y sabía que uno de sus hijos iba a ser de ayuda.

- Por eso secuestraste a mi hermano.

- Sí, cuando tuve conciencia de que los que llamaba sueños eran premoniciones quise que el príncipe heredero de Dhirtya se uniera con nosotros, pensé que sería Touya. Entrenado por Yue tendría el poder suficiente para estar a mi lado en la batalla. No sabía que Nadeshico tendría un segundo hijo, cuando naciste intente secuestrarte pero Kaho te cuidaba.

- Kaho

- Conoció muy bien a mi madre, hasta hace poco supe que mi madre le pidió que cuidase de tu madre y de ustedes, por eso llego hasta acá. Se puso de su lado y me dio la espalda, no estuvo de acuerdo con mi método.

- Al paso de los años y mientras entrenaba mis habilidades, Yue y Bugad se encargaban de formar el ejército negro bajo mi mando. Mientras en el palacio yo me informaba de todos los reinos y sus puntos débiles. Esperando el justo momento para el ataque mientras mis tropas se acomodaban en los lugares estratégicos y reunían recursos.

- Robaban y mataban.

- Los medios no importan, lo importante es el fin. Espera hasta llegar al punto máximo de mi energía cuando nadie pudiera vencerme, fue cuando te vi la última vez Sak. Reconocí de inmediato tu potencial y tu poder que al parecer ya sido más entrenado. Creo que no era tanto a tu hermano a quien buscaba, sino a ti.

- No me uniré a ustedes.

- Con tu ayuda podremos terminar con esto antes. Bajo nuestro gobierno podemos dar un mejor futuro a este continente. He decidido tomar el futuro en mis manos.

- Estas loco, por medio de la muerte de muchas personas.

- Es la única salida querida Sak.

- ¿Qué?

- Hay cosas que difícilmente se pueden ocultar a alguien como yo.

- Si eres un profeta, ¿acaso no te das cuenta que algún día morirás? No puedes conservar por siempre tu reinado y entonces todo empezará por las secuelas de esta guerra, tendrán más odio y todo será, no tanto porque sea el destino, sino porque tu lo empezaste. ¿no lo habías pensado?

- Tal vez tienes razón, pero sé que puedo hacer algo para alargar mi vida y lo haré. Impediré a todo precio que lo que veo en mis sueños se haga realidad. Excepto algo.

- ¿Qué?

- Cómo te dije, tú juegas un papel muy importante.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- Unierte a mí, como lo hizo tu hermano. Juntos derrotaremos a Vidya e implantaremos un paraíso en el continente en donde cada raza será respetada y encontraremos la manera de que sea por un muy largo tiempo.

- Pero…

- Es la única manera. Aunque si lo deseas puedo hacerte cambiar de parecer a las malas, piénsalo Sak, tengo en mis manos a tu familia y a tus amigos, si te unes y lo haces sólo para traicionarme, pagaras con sus vidas. Pero espero que no me lleves a esos extremos y seamos compañeros.

Quito su mano de su frente y Sak volvió a la realidad.

- Es cierto Sak, no tengo mucho tiempo así que decide pronto – le habló tan fríamente que tuvo miedo de que él fuera capaz de cumplir su palabra.

- Por ahora, te dejare descansar y recuperar, tengo una guerra que dirigir.

- Eriol – él salió y la dejo muy confundida.

¿Sería cierto? O era sólo una treta para ponerla de su lado. Y ¿si era cierto?

o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o

N. de la A. Espero que ahora se entiendan muchas cosas, sino sólo avíseme.

Una gran disculpa por la tardanza, pero esta vez el universo conspira contra mí, sigo con mucho trabajo, luego me enferme, me quede sin internet y para colmo mi inspiración amenaza con irse de vacaciones. EN fin esta parte de la historia estaba fríamente calculada, así que ahora la decisión es de Sak.

Mil gracias chicas por su apoyo.

-yasnna

-Gaby-2

-yuuko-hime

-Celina Sosa

-Wiwi

-HiKaRi-09

-Esmeraldy

-Nitoky Hanayime

-Gilraen Singöllo - Hantale

-Black Star Dragon Girl - sería un verdadero honor que te tomaras el tiempo de hacer la traducción.

Debo irme.

Saludos.

Yoalitzin


	18. Mi decisión

**Espejos del alma**

Por Yoali Iizax Luin

o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o

Capítulo 18: Mi decisión

Había pasado una semana desde que Tomoyo no había salido de nuevo de su habitación, ignorante de todo lo que había pasado una semana atrás, su rutina diaria no variaba.

Pero claro que había notado un cambio en Touya, casi no la visitaba y su humor estaba peor que antes, ella no sabía nada sólo escuchaba y veía a los soldados mucho más movilizados.

Una noche le preguntó sobre el motivo de tanto movimiento de los soldados al príncipe, pero él la había observado y callado para después decirle que la verdadera batalla había empezado. Vio como centenares de soldados partían a diario en diferentes direcciones, todos con fuertes armaduras y grandes armas.

Rika le había dicho que escucho que la guerra estaba en su apogeo en los límites de Dhirtya y Vidya, los ejércitos de ambas naciones se habían encontrado. Estaban enviando tropas al frente de batalla, y al parecer estaban perdiendo terreno, Rika le dijo con algo de emoción que si todo seguía igual era probable que en poco tiempo el ejército fuera derrotado. Eso la había mantenido con una pequeña luz de esperanza, el rey de Vidya era muy capaz de vencer al ejército y se aferraba a esa ilusión.

Aquel día se cumplía una semana desde que Eriol había llegado y Tomoyo no sabía nada de la batalla entre Sak y él, mucho menos de su verdadera identidad. Eriol dio estrictas órdenes de que supiera lo menos posible, por eso Touya se había mantenido alejado de ella, le era difícil ignorar sus preguntas.

La amiga de Sak recordó aquella noche Touya la fue a ver, estuvieron con la clase él había progresado mucho ya no le era tan difícil la pronunciación de las palabras. Ella había reclamado su derecho a salir por su trabajo pero él se había negado rotundamente, se veía tan cambiado.

Acariciaba a Kero en sus brazos viendo como él tenía la mirada en el libro, no parecía concentrado en lo que leía más bien parecía pensativo por algo.

- ¿Estas bien? – se atrevió a preguntar.

Él la volteo a ver como preguntándole el motivo de su pregunta.

- Es… es que se nota que algo te preocupa.

- Nada – siguió con su lectura.

En realidad estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, unos días atrás Yue había llegado al palacio y le toco presenciar como Eriol lo interrogaba sobre su relación con Dinuviel, incluso el nombre de su madre fue mencionado, en ese momento no fue oportuno preguntar ya que Eriol parecía bastante molesto porque Yue le había ocultado algo tan importante. Nunca los había visto discutir, Yue se defendió diciendo que no era su intensión ocultarlo.

Termino retirándose sin que ninguno lo notara, pero en su mente comenzó a formarse la duda sobre que papel tenía su madre en todo eso.

Tomoyo estaba preocupado por su actitud y se acercó.

- Touya…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- NO, es sólo que… olvídalo - había dicho con algo de desilusión.

Ahora Tomoyo estaba muy dispuesta a cobrar su trabajo, necesitaba salir de su encierro, averiguar que pasaba.

Espero con ansias la llegada de Touya, paso la mañana y la tarde. Rika le dijo que al parecer estaban muy ocupados, la mayor parte del tiempo estaban encerrados. Bugad había partido y un extraño hombre vestido de blanco que se paseaba por el palacio. No había visto algo más, pues eran otras mujeres las encargadas de alimentarlos.

Llego la noche, se había cambiado y peinado con la ilusión de salir y aunque fuese tarde. Kero dormía en su cama como todas las mañanas, tardes y… noches, vaya guardián.

Estaba observando por la ventana, aún veía soldados que vigilaban y otros más aun entrenaban a esas horas, recordó a Yamazaky. Se había enterado con tristeza que lo habían enviado con la tropa de Bugad, todas las noches le dedicaba un pensamiento, esperando que sus buenos deseos se conviertan en bendiciones para su amigo.

La luna iluminaba el cielo y las estrellas se asomaban tímidamente a saludarla. Escuchó que la puerta se abrió. Él había llegado, respiro profundo y mostró su mejor sonrisa, tenía que convencerlo a cualquier precio.

Al darse vuelta se encontró con una mirada que la desconcertó y su sonrisa se desvaneció. Touya la observaba como si la fuera por primera vez que lo hiciera, con nada de recato la recorrió con la vista de pies a cabeza y su ceño se frunció aún más.

- ¿Qué… pasa? – preguntó desconcertada.

Él chico no contestó, ni se movió.

Ella sintió un escalofrío correr por su cuerpo, se dio cuenta que no le gustaba para nada la manera como la veía.

Algo dudosa se acercó a él.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó con voz suave, como tratando de evitar que se enojara. Aunque no tenía idea de que le sucedía.

Se detuvo a unos pasos de él, se sintió aún más intimidada por un segundo cuando noto como sus grandes puños se crispaban.

Era como si ella lo hubiera ofendido, como si él hubiera descubierto que lo traicionaba a algo así, simplemente observaba esa molestia en su mirada oscura.

- Touya… - no tenía idea de que podía decirle, sólo quería que no la mirara de esa manera, tan… terrible.

Apenas termino de escuchar el eco de su voz pronunciando su nombre, lo vio acercarse a grandes zancadas y sin más, la tomo de la cintura se inclinó y la beso.

Se suponía que ella lo iba a chantajear de esa manera si se negaba a sacarla pero…

Jamás en su vida había sentido algo así, sus sentidos se volvieron turbios y confusos, sólo sentía esos labios apoderarse de los suyos con salvaje sensualidad, reclamándolos como suyos mientras la invitaba a corresponderle.

Ante el desconcierto, sólo cerró los ojos y abrió sus labios permitiéndole penetrar, él pareció satisfecho con su respuesta y escuchó un leve gemido. Fue entonces que dentro del cuerpo de Tomoyo comenzaron a despertar sensaciones dormidas desde la última vez que lo toco.

Se dejo llevar por aquella sensación tan intensa y confusa, el beso se alargo y finalmente ella lo correspondió con algo de timidez, sus labios acariciaron levemente los masculinos provocando más sensaciones dormidas en su cuerpo.

De pronto sintió que él se separaba, quiso aferrarlo con los brazos, pero no le dio tiempo se había alejado ya.

Aún sin comprender lo observó, esa mirada fría había cambiado, su ceño seguía fruncido pero su mirada ya no demostraba molestia, ahora era casi neutra.

Cosa que molesto a Tomoyo, después de semejante beso.

- Touya… - tendría que escucharla.

- Vamos - ordeno de pronto, tomándole la mano y salieron de la habitación.

¿Acaso leía la mente? Eso era lo que deseaba escuchar.

Vio a Terada como siempre vigilando la habitación, y se veían tan desconcertado como ella. En cambio el príncipe llevaba prisa, dando grandes zancadas comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, siempre con la mirada al frente.

Mientras su mano jalaba la suya, notó la manera en que tomaba su delgada mano era firme pero suave, se sonrojo al recordar que había correspondido ese beso, justo antes de romperlo. Iba tan distraída iba que no se dio cuenta que no se dirigía afuera.

Choco contra la amplia espalda, no se percató de que él se había detenido.

- Entra – fue la orden de él y abrió una puerta.

Finalmente ella observo el lugar y lo reconoció como una de las oficinas que el rey utilizaba.

Preguntó con la mirada a Touya pero él no le dirigió la mirada – hazlo.

No se animó a renegar, aún estaba desconcertada y obedeció.

La habitación estaba oscura, así que sólo podía ver sombras, escucho la puerta cerrarse y simplemente trato de ver algo, pero nada.

- Me alegra verte… – escucho una voz bastante familiar.

De pronto un candelabro fue encendido como por arte de magia y la oficina se ilumino.

- Tomoyo – fue la manera de decir su nombre que la hizo recordarlo, más que su figura que la observaba seriamente.

- Príncipe Hiraguizawa – reconoció sorprendida.

- Eriol – le recordó y sonrió acercándose a ella. Le tomo la mano y la beso como solía hacerlo.

- Yo… no entiendo. ¿También lo han capturado?

Eriol dio un hondo suspiro no pensó que la explicación tendría que llegar tan pronto, hubiera deseado mantenerla al margen de todo, pero si quería que confiara en él comenzaría por decirle todo. Aunque lo odiara, tendría que encontrar una manera de que lo perdone y si tenía suerte lo acepte, había tardado mucho en decidirse decirlo.

Tomoyo lo vio suspirar y su mirada se torno dubitativa.

- No – dijo simplemente.

- ¿No? – sus ojos demostraban su confusión y Eriol tuvo que armarse de valor.

Algo bastante extraño pues nadie lo había intimidado antes, no a él, normalmente era el que todo lo sabía y en que podía intimidar a los demás. Pronto se dio cuenta de lo especial que era Tomoyo para él.

-¿Entonces? – preguntó ella bastante confundida.

Él aún sostenía su mano, pero al escuchar su insistencia quiso soltarla.

- Tenemos que hablar – dijo seriamente.

- No entiendo.

- Lo harás – camino por la oficina y regreso a su lugar tras el escritorio de madera – por favor siéntate, ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

- No gracias – se sentó y se dispuso a escuchar.

- Escucha lo que voy a decirte y por favor déjame terminar, es importante que sepas todo.

Ella asintió y él empezó.

A medida que Eriol relataba como habían sido las cosas, Tomoyo se movía incomoda en su silla, sus puños se crispaban y relajaban con frecuencia, pero su rostro permanecía sereno. Por un momento quiso detenerlo, ya no quería saber más. Pero fue cuando Eriol comenzó con la peor parte, la batalla con Sak.

Eriol termino su relato y espero ansioso su respuesta, ella parecía estar en shock, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar del piso, como asimilando cada palabra dicha por él.

- ¿Tomoyo?

-…-

Ella permaneció en silencio, él se arrepintió de habérselo dicho de manera tan directa, tal vez debía esperar.

- ¿Es verdad? – preguntó de pronto dirigiendo su mirada al príncipe.

- Sí, todo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y poco a poco los abrió para encontrarse con la mirada de Eriol, aún esperaba su reacción.

- Yo… no sé que decir – musito finalmente.

Él sonrió melancólicamente – puedes gritarme si lo deseas, puedes odiarme, pero por favor trata de entender.

- Lo lamento, pero realmente no entiendo – se levantó de golpe y camino a la puerta - ¿Puedo retirarme? – no había temor en su voz, ni había confianza simplemente sólo un poco de confusión.

- Tomoyo - se acercó a ella rápidamente – sé que es difícil pero quería que supieras todo por mí y por nadie más. Eres alguien importante para mí, por favor trata de entender – acarició levemente su rostro y ella cerró los ojos.

No sabía porque, sólo lo hizo.

Él aprovecho y beso su mejilla levemente, luego él mismo abrió la puerta para dejarla ir.

Ella apenas y sintió el rose, sólo quería huir de ese lugar.

Touya la esperaba afuera.

Cruzaron miradas con Eriol y de nuevo el jefe supremo del ejército se encerró, mientras Tomoyo daba unos pasos de regreso a su habitación.

Sentía que todo le daba vueltas.

Touya la siguió unos metros más antes de que ella se detuviera, se diera vuelta y se quedara con la mirada en él, luego simplemente se desvaneció. Él alcanzó a tomarla de la cintura y cargándola la llevo de regreso a la habitación, se veía muy mal.

Mientras la depositaba en la cama no pudo evitar notar la extrema palidez de su rostro.

Tanto le afecto.

Minutos atrás cuando Eriol le pidió que fuera por ella, sintió los celos invadir su cuerpo. Era evidente que Eriol la protegía mucho, lo demostró el día de la batalla con su hermano, al no tomarla como rehén y ahora deseaba hablar con ella a solas.

Fueron los celos que explotaron, pero debía obedecerlo, cuando fue por Tomoyo y al verla sintió deseos de que fuera solamente suya, que nada de lo que hiciera Eriol pudiera apartarlos. Fue por eso que la beso como reclamando lo suyo, como preguntando si ella compartía ese pensamiento y mejor aún, ese sentimiento.

Cuando la besaba lo sintió tan intenso que tuvo miedo de que no fuera real, pensó por un segundo que eso que él deseaba era imposible, ella era una rehén de su jefe y su jefe estaba interesado en ella, pero ¿y ella? Dudaba de los sentimientos de ella, después de todo había tratado de seducirlo para conseguir ventajas sobre él, ¿fue actuación solamente?

Pero cuando ella le devolvió el beso, le devolvió el deseo de seguir soñando que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Se sintió seguro y sólo así, se convenció de llevarla con Eriol.

Los minutos se le hicieron eternos mientras esperaba fuera, no escucho nada pero presentía de lo que se trataba, quería espiarlos, pero fue cuando ella salió. La expresión de su rostro le provoco escalofríos, porque quería decir que si le importaba lo que Eriol le dijo, ¿tal vez porque sentía algo por él?

- Demonios – musito mientras retiraba unos cabellos del fino rostro de la chica. Tal vez podría mentirle a Eriol, a su hermano, incluso a Tomoyo, pero no a sí mismo. Ese extraño sentimiento estaba creciendo más de lo que pudiera controlar, y ella se convertía cada vez más en el objeto de su deseo.

Porqué eso era lo que él sentía por ella, deseo. O por lo menos eso quería pensar.

Sólo deseo.

Se inclinó sobre ella, toco su frente y noto que no tenía fiebre sólo fue la impresión. Finalmente le colocó una sábana encima y le beso la mejilla.

- Eriol – susurró de pronto ella.

Al escuchar ese nombre en sus labios, sintió su sangre hervir.

Estaba pensando en él, estaba soñando con él, pensó que él le daba ese beso.

La ira afloro en todo su ser y crispó las manos con desesperación, en ese instante deseo que despertara, que Tomoyo despertara sólo para hacerla suya, para tomarla por completo, para demostrarle que Eriol jamás se podría comparar con él. Nunca.

Tomando el poco autocontrol que tenía se separó de ella, dio grandes zancadas hasta afuera y azoto la puerta. Ya encontraría el momento de demostrarle a Tomoyo quien debía ocupar sus pensamientos y sus sueños.

Con el ruido del portazo ella despertó, se sentía aún mareada. Se toco la mejilla recordando las palabras de Eriol, ¿acaso era real? O un horrible sueño.

o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o

Despertó algo adolorida, abrió lo ojos reconoció de nuevo su habitación. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada y muy cerca de ella estaba él.

Un chico de unos 19 años, estatura alta, piel bronceada, ojos grises y cabellos negros con ropas algo maltratadas.

El chico alacrán de nuevo.

- Pensé que había despertado – dijo perezosamente – pero creo que continúo en una pesadilla.

- No, acabas de entrar a un hermoso sueño – dijo el chico - ¿cómo te sientes?

- Me he sentido mejor – dijo sentándose, pero con un poco de mareo.

Pronto la cruel realidad volvió a su mente.

- Hace un momento te han traído la cena, debes comer y no sólo dormir – le acercó el plato.

- Te parece que estoy de humor para comer. Tengo que decidir sobre unirme a ustedes o dejar que maten a mis seres queridos, eso no da apetito.

Él sonrió – por lo menos se nota que estas mejor.

- Sí, no sé como actuar ante lo que estoy viviendo.

- Sólo decide, no creo que tengas más opciones.

Sak no dijo nada e intento comer.

Sí había pasado en muy poco tiempo por todas las etapas, negación, ira, miedo, confusión y al final la respuesta era la misma. Y su condición no le ayudaba, aún estaban cicatrizando las heridas del combate.

- ¿Qué han hecho con mis amigos y mi padre?

- Ellos están bien, todos. Cuando digas que sí, serán liberados, pero no podrán salir del palacio serán considerados como nuestros, nadie los atacará a menos que lo provoquen, esas fueron las órdenes del jefe.

- En verdad, aún no entiendo como se unen a él, ¿acaso tu familia también esta secuestrada por ellos?

- No, mi situación es diferente soy leal a Eriol porque es mi voluntad.

- No entiendo.

- Luego hablaremos de eso, ahora come.

- Bien – comió un poco de arroz y un vaso de leche.

Terminó y suspiro, por lo menos su cuerpo no le rechazo la comida, se sobo el estomago y fue cuando noto que no tenía sus ropas habituales. En cambio parecía una momia, toda cubierta por vendajes, las agujas habían dejado mucho que sanar.

- Oh dios – dijo horrorizada y con la vista en el chico alacrán – no me digas que tu me cambiaste.

- Pues… - Sak enrojeció hasta las orejas.

- ¿Entonces así lo supiste?

- ¿Qué?

- Que soy mujer. Eres un… - se acercó a él con la clara intención de marcarle el puño en más de un lugar en el rostro.

- Un momento – interpuso sus manos, pero el golpe no llegó Sak se quedo a la mitad pues el dolor en su cuerpo regreso y tuvo que quedarse quieta.

- Quieres calmarte, así no sanarás pronto – dijo con una sonrisa burlona - Y NO, yo no te cambié.

- ¿Quién fue? – preguntó aún más asustada.

- Meiling – respondió mientras retiraba los restos de la comida de Sak.

- ¿Quién?

- Ella es una de las personas de confianza de Eriol, ella se encargó de colocarte las vendas, yo sólo soy un guardián.

- Pero… ¿cómo lo supo él que yo era…?

- Bueno, supongo que para los que tenemos poderes no es muy difícil notar esa aura rosada ¿sabes? No conozco a muchos magos, pero de los que conozco y ninguno tiene un aura tan rosada y calida. Pero exactamente no sé como lo hizo – se encogió de hombros como si no fuera importante.

- Él ¿es muy poderoso cierto? – muy capaz de cumplir su palabra, pensó.

- Así es.

Sak hizo una mueca, tenía una decisión que tomar.

- Chico alacrán…

- Mi nombre es Isildûr – aclaró él.

- Como sea Isil, dime ¿sabes del don de Eriol?

- Sí.

- Crees que lo que hace es lo correcto.

- Creo que sí, confió en él.

- No entiendo, en verdad – llevó sus dedos a sus sienes y las masajeo esperando que sus alborotados pensamientos se controlen.

- El ejército negro no sólo esta conformado de mercenarios y gente como Bugad que sólo busca dinero, también hay hombres que podría decirse que son buenos… que comparten su ideal de cambiar el destino.

- Pero, y si eso que Eriol ve ¿no es el futuro? Estará matando gente inocente.

- Yo creo en él – dijo cambiando el tono a y perdiéndose su mirada a lo lejos – confió en él, después de que perdí a mis padres pensé que mi vida había acabado. Soy hijo de una sílfide y un ser de la oscuridad, los humanos me rechazaron desde siempre. Fue cuando conocía a Yue, el me llevo con Eriol y me ayudaron, me convertí en un miembro del ejército y creo en ellos. Sólo te puedo decir que por mi experiencia sé que los humanos son muy intolerantes, juzgan, hieren y se hacen indiferentes ante lo que no conocen, no quiero un futuro así.

Sak escucho en silencio y suspiro derrotada – supongo que tienes razón – recordó la actitud arrogante de algunos miembros de la corte de su padre, eso no debía continuar, pero insistía que esa no era la manera, debía haber otra forma.

Tal vez, era cierto que ella tendría un papel importante en ese asunto, buscaría otra manera de cambiar el futuro. Sonrió ante el pensamiento y notó como Isil reía con ella, además sus seres queridos no morirían que era lo más importante.

El momento fue roto por unos toques en la puerta.

- ¿Esperamos a alguien? – preguntó ella, no esta muy dispuesta a recibir visitas.

Se cubrió el cuerpo y espero que el chico hablara, se veía también desconcertado, él pareció meditar y finalmente sonrió.

- Ya sé – se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta – todas las tardes a esta hora ha venido a ver tu condición.

Sak se quedo quieta, una muy leve esperanza se arraigaba de que fuera su padre, Tomoyo, Sonomi, Kaho, Nakuru tal vez Kero, incluso su hermano.

- Hola – Isil saludo a alguien que conocía bastante bien.

- Atzin – se sorprendió ella.

Mientras que el chico alacrán lo dejo pasar sin más.

- Me alegra que estés mejor – el chico se acercó y le tomo la mano evidentemente alegre.

- También estas con el ejército – se recordó a sí misma.

- Yo… - trató de explicarse e recién llegado.

Pero ella lo detuvo – creo que ahora entiendo por qué lo hicieron.

- En verdad lo lamento, si hubiéramos sabido que esto pasaría te lo hubiéramos advertido desde antes, lo siento.

- No, esta bien, creo que si lo hubieran hecho no se los creería.

Atzin sonrió aliviado, toda esa semana había estado muriendo de angustia por su estado y por saber si lo odiaba por su traición.

- Creo que interrumpimos – se escucho una voz suave desde la puerta y Sak vio en el umbral a Eriol acompañado de una chica de singular cabellera rojiza que la observaba seriamente.

Cruzaron algunas palabras y finalmente Atzin e Isil salieron dejándolos.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Mejor, gracias – dijo por cortesía, no sabía como actuar exactamente frente a él. ¿debía arrodillarse o lanzarle un ataque?

Pero él no parecía tener intenciones de matarlo, o por lo pronto no.

- Ella es Meiling – la presentó y la mencionada sólo movió la cabeza, lo mismo que Sak –no te preocupes que tu secreto seguirá siéndolo, tienes tus razones para hacerlo. Pero el día de la batalla era necesario que alguien te cuidara y curara. Meiling e Isildûr tienen toda mi confianza y sé que pueden serlo para ti también.

- Gracias – le susurró a la chica que la había curado y esta sólo asintió.

Se quedaron en silencio, Sak no sabía que decir y Eriol se dedico a observarla y buscar el estado de su energía, comprobó que estaba débil pero resplandeciente, sin duda tenía un enorme potencial.

- Ya he decidido – dijo ella de pronto y ambos esperaron su respuesta sin ninguna clase de emoción en su mirada.

- Sí, me uniré a ustedes.

Eriol sonrió levemente – pero, recuerda tu palabra, no dañaras a mis seres queridos.

- Bien, es un trato – se acercó a su lecho y se estrecharon la mano.

Sak no sabía si había hecho un buen trato o había vendido su alma, pero ya estaba hecho.

- Es mejor que descanses, pronto estarás en batalla y necesito que estés lo mejor posible.

- Podré ver a mis amigos y a mi padre.

- A partir de mañana, ahora descansa.

Mei sólo se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y ambos salieron.

Isil no entro y se quedo de nuevo sumergida en sus pensamientos, deseaba poder hablar con Shaoran para decirle lo que pasaba. Recordó que podía comunicarse con él y con ese pensamiento se durmió. Lamentablemente esa noche no pudo comunicarse con él.

Al día siguiente se levantó muy temprano, tenía permiso de ver a todos y no la desaprovecharía.

Eriol cumplió todas las habitaciones estaban sin guardias y se les invitó a desayunar con él. Aún como momia Sak asistiría, Meiling llegó para ayudarle y no cruzaron más palabras más que lo estrictamente necesario, al parecer la chica no era muy sociable.

Al terminar Sak le agradeció con una sonrisa.

Le hacía honor a sus vendajes, ya que parecía recién devuelta a la vida. Isil y Mei la acompañaron hasta el comedor principal. Iba vestida con unos sencillos pantalones azules y una camisa holgada para cubrir la mayor parte de sus vendajes.

Al llegar al comedor no pudo más que sonreír, ahí estaban casi todos que de inmediato se apresuraron a recibirla con cariño y alivio de que esté bien.

Yukito fue el primero en abrazarla con cariño, luego fue Nakuru que con el apretón que le dio le hizo recordar que no estaba del todo bien que anduviera por ahí sin haber sanado lo suficiente, Kaho le dirigió una mirada y sonrió casi forzadamente, Kero la lamió por algunos minutos y finalmente Tomoyo la abrazo con cariño.

Todos sonreían y se preguntaban entre sí de su estado, para alivio de todos estaban bien, con una excepción su padre. Terada, Isil, Mei, Touya y algunos soldados observaron todo desde no muy lejos sin atreverse a interferir. Touya no quitaba la mirada de Tomoyo ni de Sak.

- Buenos días – se escucho su voz en el comedor y de inmediato todo quedo en silencio.

Yukito, Kaho y Nakuru fruncieron el ceño levemente, aún no entendían el motivo de todo aquello.

Sak se inclinó levemente en un acto de respeto que a todos sorprendió. Eriol sonrió ante el gesto y con un movimiento de mano los invito a tomar asiento en el comedor, el desayuno estaba servido.

Todos se sentaron en silencio y Eriol ocupo la cabeza del comedor, provocando aún más molestia en Yukito que pensaba que ese lugar no le pertenecía.

- Quiero que celebremos – dijo de pronto levantándose, algunas chicas levaron copas a cada comensal - porque el príncipe de Dhirtya aceptó unirse a nosotros – sonrió.

Nadie pareció quererlo secundar y fue como Sak levantó la copa, más de obligación que con ganas, sabía que lo que ella hiciera los demás la imitarían y no quería ninguna clase de enfrentamiento.

Como lo pensó, los demás hicieron lo mismo pero sus rostros reflejaban lo contrario.

El desayuno fue el más silencioso que pudiera existir, ni siquiera los cubiertos sonaban con la porcelana de los platos y lo exquisitos platillos no provocaban mueca alguna de agrado, bueno a excepción de Kero que comía como si no lo hubiera hecho en un siglo.

- Pueden hacer lo que les plazca, mientras no salgan del palacio o ataquen a alguien, tienen libertad. Pero si los necesito no dudaré en pedir su ayuda, con su permiso – y se retiró seguido de Mei, Touya y algunos soldados.

Todos dieron un profundo suspiro.

- ¿Para qué hizo todo eso? – le preguntó Mei sin entender su comportamiento.

- Sólo comprobaba las palabras de Sak, al parecer piensa respetar su palabra y me lo hizo saber. Prueba superada – dijo saliendo a reunirse con parte del ejército había mucho que hacer.

En la salida se encontraron con Yue, con su habitual carácter.

- Vidya nos pisa los talones – informó – Bugad espera sus órdenes.

Los rumores eran ciertos estaban perdiendo terreno por el lado norte.

Eriol sonrió levemente y camino, Mei, Yue y Touya lo siguieron.

En el comedor.

- Gracias al cielo Sak, pensé que estabas muerto – volvía a decir Tomoyo.

- Claro que no, soy muy fuerte.

- En verdad me preocupe, no sabía que habían hecho contigo – secundaba Nakuru en su preocupación.

- Vamos chicas ya les dije que estoy bien. Yo era el preocupado por ustedes.

- No crees que debería reposar, aún estas herido – recomendó Kaho apenas con un hilo de voz.

- Es cierto Sak, debes descansar – apoyo Yukito que hasta ahora vigilaba a Isil y a los soldados que los vigilaban desde las puertas.

- No ahora, quiero ver a mi padre ¿alguien sabe donde esta?

- Sí, yo e llevaré – Tomoyo parecía más animada, desde muy temprano que le avisaron que se arreglara y al ver a todos le había subido el ánimo. Y ocultó en todo momento lo que la presencia de Touya y Eriol la hacían sentir. Seguía aún muy confundida.

Los demás se sumaron a la visita y fueron a la habitación.

Sak sintió su corazón detenerse cuando lo vio de nuevo tirado en la cama, parecía dormir pero sus ojeras y falta de color le daban un aspecto algo fantasmal, con cuidado se acercó dejando a todos atrás.

- Padre… - susurró y pronto la orbes de su padre se abrieron para encontrarse con su hija.

- Sak – sonrió imaginando que era otra vez un hermoso sueño.

- Papá, ¿cómo te sientes? – preguntó con preocupación.

Fue entonces que su padre notó algunos de los vendajes que sobresalían de su cuello, eso no podía ser un sueño.

- Bien, ahora que estas aquí – levantó la mano y acarició el delgado rostro de Sak.

Se veía mucho más delgada, sus ojos había perdido un poco de brillo, pero su aura parecía más intensa aunque débil.

- Todo estará bien padre, te prometo que no dejaré que le pase nada malo a nadie los protegeré – prometió besando la frente de su padre.

No podía decir la verdad, pero tampoco mentiras, así que fue todo lo que dijo – ahora descansa padre que me ocuparé de todo.

- Confío en ti Sak – dijo cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

Se le comprimió el corazón al verlo, pero no podía darse el lujo de deprimirse.

- Kaho – la llamó y esta fue de inmediato - ¿podrías…?

- Lo haré – la cortó, sabía a lo que se refería – cuidaré de él, no te preocupes por ahora quiero que te cuides tú ¿esta bien?

- Gracias.

Los demás observaron todo y permanecieron en silencio.

Más tranquila Sak se retiró a descansar sabiendo que su padre estaba en buenas manos Yukito se quedo con ella. Nakuru se llevó a Kero a la que era su habitación, pues el muñeco se había quedado dormido.

Tomoyo acompaño a Sak a su habitación, seguidas muy de cerca por Isil que sólo se había dedicado a observarlo todo.

Entraron e Isil permaneció fuera.

- Debes descansar – decía Tomoyo mientras la ayudaba a recostarse.

- Sí, ahora que los he visto a todos, creo que es hora. Pero es muy temprano y no puedo dormir ¿podrías quedarte un momento? O ¿tienes alfo más que hacer? No me digas que te han obligado a lavar platos, o de sirvienta, ¿Cómo te han tratado? – preguntó alterada, preocupada pues cayo en cuenta que no sabía las barbaridades que esos desalmados pudieron hacerle a su amiga.

- Tranquila Sak, no me hicieron nada me trataron muy bien.

- ¿Bromeas? en cuanto llegue me echaron a una fría mazmorra.

- Pues, a mí me trataron bien. Bueno al principio no tanto, pero Touya él…

- ¿Qué te hizo?

- Na…da, nada. Sólo me obligo a enseñarle a leer – dijo jugando con los dedos.

- Necesito un baño para lavarme las orejas, creía escuchar que eras maestra de mi hermano – dijo desconcertada.

- Quiere aprender hechizos…

- Vaya, por fin una cualidad de mi "hermano".

- No es mala persona – defendió ella casi sin notarlo.

- ¿Por qué lo defiendes? – Sak frunció el ceño.

- Yo… claro que no – bien en ese punto su cara comenzaba a teñirse de rosado.

- ¿Por qué te sonrojas? – contadas eran las ocasiones que había visto a su amiga sonrojarse.

- No, te equivocas – se levantó y camino por la habitación para evitar que la mirase de frente.

- ¿Tomoyo?

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Qué rayos te sucede?

- Nada, nada ¿qué va a sucederme?

- ¿Mi hermano tiene que ver algo?

Negó con la cabeza y su rosado paso a rojo, sintiendo que la cara le ardía se planto frente a la ventana, cualquier cosa para que no leyera su rostro.

Sak la observó y decidió no preguntar más por ahora. Ya tendría tiempo de reclamarle a su hermano.

Rayos, ¿cómo saldría de todo eso?

Buscando algún tema que la hiciera olvidar a Touya Tomoyo recordó algo.

- ¿Y Shaoran? ¿Cómo esta?

- Creo que bien.

- ¿Cómo que "creo"? Pensé que estaban juntos

Ahora fue el turno de Sak para sonrojarse levemente – te contaré.

Tomoyo estuvo interesada en todo el relato de su aventura, como fueron emboscados en el bosque, capturados por unos hombres, luego huyeron y se encontraron con los Geos, luego con los Sílfide, la historia de su madre, para finalmente llegar a Sideris donde se separaron. Luego como encontró a Nakuru cuando regresaba.

- Y así fue.

- Ya veo, pero no entiendo ¿por qué lo dejaste en Sideris? ¿Por qué no le dijiste nada? Y ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TE DEJO VENIR SIN AYUDA? – se exaltó – como fue tan irresponsable para dejarte a tu suerte.

- Eh… - no esperaba que reaccionara de esa manera – veras es que yo tuve la culpa.

Tomoyo lo fulmino con la mirada.

- ¿Sí?

Decirle la verdad o no.

Vaya dilema, pero por otro lado tenía serias dudas con eso de que "la maldición" no se había presentado, después de todo Tomoyo llevaba más tiempo de ser mujer y sabía de esas cosas, le aterraba pensar que pudiera estar encinta.

Sus labios se movían pero ninguna palabra salía. Pensándolo bien no tenía a quien más acudir, ni modo de decir que su hermano la orientaría.

- Tomoyito, hay algo que debemos hablar – dijo cuando por fin salió sonido de su boca.

- ¿Sí? – cuando usaba ese tono era que no había hecho algo bueno. Pero no podía juzgar hasta no escuchar.

- Recuerdas que una vez te pregunte cómo nacen los niños – su cara se puso roja y apretó la sabana en sus manos.

- Sí.

Le sonrió dudando si continuar o no, pero su sonrojo no era nada discreto.

- ¿Sak?

- Es que yo, bueno no yo, es decir si yo y… es que pensé que iba a morir y jamás volvería a verlo yo quería que supiera todo y él estaba ahí y tal vez era la única oportunidad…

- ¡SAK!

- ¿Qué?

- Quieres tranquilizarte, no entiendo nada de lo que dices.

¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo tan difícil?

Tomo la sabana y se la puso a la altura de la boca, esperando que amortiguara el sonido.

- Tranquila Sak, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, dime que paso – ahora estaba más preocupada pocas veces la había visto así.

Sak asintió – lo que quiero decir es que… INTENTE HACER UN BEBÉ – gritó con la intención de no repetirlo y de inmediato se puso la sábana sobre la cabeza.

- Que intentaste hacer… - repitió tratando de entender y cuando finalmente lo hizo abrió grandes los ojos - ¿Qué? – gritó

- Shhh – dijo desde debajo de la sábana – no grites, te van a escuchar.

- Un momento, creo que mi imaginación me esta jugando una mala pasada. No puedes hacer un bebé de la nada, no puedes hacer un bebé SOLA.

- ¿Quién dijo que fue sola?

- Sakura no bromees.

- Busque la ayuda de Shaoran – dijo lo más despacio posible, pero Tomoyo la escucho alto y claro.

- ¿¿¿¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEÉ???????? - se escucho en todo el palacio y alrededores, logrando que muchos pajarillos salieran disparados del susto.

- SHHHHH!!!!, por todos los cielos Tomoyo ¿quieres que todos lo sepan?

Se escucharon unos toques en la puerta.

- ¿Pasa algo Sak? – fue la voz preocupada de Isil.

- No, nada – gritó aún debajo de la sábana – es que Tomoyo esta jugando – dijo nerviosamente.

- Bien.

Tomoyo siguió perturbada.

- Sak, mírame a los ojos y dime que me mientes

Muy despacio Sak bajo la sábana – es verdad – sus ojos verdes brillaban con algo de miedo.

- Es cierto - se convenció – tú y Shaoran hicieron mrrr… -carraspeo - "eso".

- Sí, se lo dije todo. Y como pensé que moriría pronto, creí que hacía lo correcto y no pensé en las consecuencias, él sabe todo.

- ¿TODO?

- Sí, sabe que lo amo y que obviamente soy mujer y toda la historia.

- Entonces, no entiendo como sabiendo TODO, te dejo venir.

- No me dejo, yo huí en cuanto pude, él no supo nada sólo le deje una nota – dijo con un suspiro y melancólicamente – nunca me hubiera dejado venir.

- No lo creo.

- Pero…

- ¿Pero?

- ¿Có… mo sabes si una mujer esta embarazada?

- Eh???, pues un MOMENTO, NO ME DIGAS QUE… - ¿estaba embarazada?

A tiempo Sak le tapo la boca – por favor, no divulgues mis secretos. Y no lo sé, tengo dudas, por eso te lo digo.

Bien, Tomoyo había tenido muchas sorpresas en los últimos días, pero definitivamente esto lo superaba todo.

- Dios mío – de inmediato dirigió su mano al plano abdomen de su amiga - ¿qué sientes?

Desconcertada por lo que su amiga hacía – na… da, sigo igual.

Tomoyo la tomo por el rostro y concentró su mirada en sus ojos verdes.

- ¿Qué haces?

- He oído que las embarazadas tienen un brillo especial en la mirada.

- No digas tonterías, ¿Cómo pueden saber algo así? Creo que hay algo más para…

- Pues ya hiciste lo principal – dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¡TOMOYO! – le pretendió coloreándose de mil colores.

- Disculpen la interrupción – sonó una voz bastante enojada. Había golpeado varias veces pero fue ignorado, así que entró.

Encontró a Sak y a Tomoyo en una posición bastante comprometedora, con ella tomando su rostro y Sak bastante sonrojada.

¿Acaso había interrumpido un momento especial? ¿un momento romántico?

- Eh… yo – Tomoyo se alejó de Sak y enrojeció levemente.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó fríamente Sak.

El primogénito de los Kinomoto lo vio con odio, con fuego en los ojos. Sak pensó que si las miradas mataran, ella estuviera tres metros bajo tierra. Pero no se dejaría intimidar.

- Es tarde, Tomoyo debes regresar a tu habitación – aunque se dirigía a Tomoyo tenía los ojos en Sak.

- Sí, ya voy – la chica estaba sumisa. En realidad ella podía andar a la hora que quiera dentro del palacio, pero quería estar seguro que estuviera lejos de su hermano y de Eriol.

Ambos salieron, pero no sin que Touya fulminara a Sak con la mirada, misma que muy altaneramente fue ignorada por ella.

Sak se recostó, el día había sido muy… como decirlo, agitado.

Por un lado la tranquilidad de ver que todos estaban bien y que había tomado la decisión correcta y por el otro sentirse como una traidora. Dio varias vueltas en la cama con muchos pensamientos en la cabeza, ninguno de ellos era lo suficientemente bueno.

Por la tarde finalmente pudo concentrarse y conciliar el sueño.

De nuevo apareció la Dhirtya, noto que estaba de nuevo en el plano astral, esta vez sin personas. Sabiendo lo que debía hacer llamó una y otra vez a Shaoran pero no obtuvo respuesta. ¿Acaso él estaría ocupado? O despierto, de ese modo jamás lo podría encontrar. O estaría al frente de batalla, la duda le carcomía el alma.

Como deseaba verlo, hablar con él, ahora más que nunca.

Cuando estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida y dormir verdaderamente lo vio.

Era él, su Shaoran.

Se acercaba a grandes zancadas hasta quedar frente a ella y abrazarla con ternura.

Se había quedado dormido, después de una reunión con los militares de su ejército, no había dormido en los últimos cuatro días. Estaba a la expectativa, estaban ganándole terreno al ejército negro en la frontera con Dhirtya y continuamente iban y venían mensajeros con las noticias.

Finalmente el sueño lo había vencido, cuando la escucho llamándolo fue directamente hacia ella.

Y ahora la tenía en sus brazos, de nuevo.

Ambos disfrutaron el momento, por unos segundos el silencio fue el mejor compañero, sentir su calidez, su presencia, sus deseos de permanecer juntos.

Sakura fue la primera en alejarse levemente – Shaoran – murmuro con alegría para luego acariciarle el rostro con su pequeña mano, esperando que no se desvaneciera en el aire.

- Sakura – sonrió él y le devolvió la caricia.

Lo demás careció de importancia y ambos al mismo tiempo cerraron los ojos y se acercaron, lentamente como disfrutando esos segundos que preceden al contacto, la ansiedad de desaparecer la distancia como sus almas la habían superado.

Fue apenas un rose que devolvió a cada uno el recuerdo de un momento pasado en que sus energías se fundieron, no fue necesario algo más, sólo volvieron a abrazarse.

- Shaoran, tengo que hablar contigo – susurró ella mientras la esencia de él parecía invadir la suya.

Tenía que hablarle.

- ¿Qué pasa? – él se separó con algo de sorpresa.

Sólo tenerla con él para asegurarse que nada malo le suceda, cubrirla con su energía para protegerla.

- Yo… - no sabía como decirlo, pero era necesario – tuve un combate con… el líder del ejército negro.

- ¿Qué? ¿estas bien?

Obviamente como era el plano astral, su cuerpo se veía intacto, pero luego revisó su energía y se dio cuenta de que era menor, más pequeña, pero extrañamente más intensa.

- Estoy bien – sonrió para convencerlo.

Shaoran había fruncido el ceño con molestia. Sintió la ira correr por todo su ser, si antes odiaba a ese líder, ahora no descansaría hasta matarlo con sus propias manos de ser posible.

Al notar el rostro de él, Sakura dudo en contarle.

- ¿Qué paso? – fue la manera tan fría y directa de preguntar que Sakura se convenció de explicar todo. No quería ocultarle nada, no de nuevo.

- Me ofreció un trato, si yo ganaba entonces pararía la guerra, si él lo hacía yo… me uniría a él – dijo con tono serio y buscando en la mirada de Shaoran algo que ella misma desconocía.

Él permaneció inerte y con clara intención de dejarla terminar.

- Lo lamento, perdí – bajo la mirada – amenazaron con dañar a mi familia si no lo hacía.

Shaoran simplemente la rodeo con los brazos dándole un poco de consuelo. Sakura lo aceptó.

- No es tu culpa – le susurro al oído y ella se sintió mejor.

- Yo… - suspiro, ahora venía la parte más difícil la que temía – acepte unirme a ellos.

Con un movimiento brusco Shaoran la aparto y la miró directo a los ojos.

- No te preocupes, me encargaré de rescatarlos a todos – dijo él convencido – no tienes porqué cumplirla, sólo espera y yo los salvaré.

- No - dijo ella de pronto confundiéndolo - no entiendes…

- ¿Entender qué? – Sakura lo estaba confundiendo.

- Que tal vez pueda hacer algo desde dentro, Eriol me dijo….

- ¿Eriol? – genial qué tenía ver él en todo eso. Su ceño se hizo profundo y espero la respuesta.

Rayos, se regaño Sakura no tenía planeado esa parte, pero no había marcha atrás, no le mentiría más – Eriol es el líder del ejército negro.

Shaoran sintió como si le hubieran echado encima agua fría. Su mente comenzó a trabajar rápidamente, eso explicaba muchas cosas. Pero, ese idiota había tenido la osadía de ir a su reino para "cooperar", fue tan cínico de poner sus pies en su tierra.

Sintió odio, odio puro, por fin sabía a quien odiar, por fin alguien pagaría por la muerte de su padre.

Sakura se estremeció, Shaoran le estaba transmitiendo todo ese odio podía sentir como se incrementaba en el corazón del chico, y ella lo había provocado.

- Shaoran… tranquilízate por favor.

Como despertando de sus pensamientos él le dirigió la mirada ¿cómo le pedía semejante cosa?

- No es como tú piensas, él me explico el motivo. Puede ver el futuro y ha visto que los humanos causaran grandes desgracias a todos las razas y a ellos mismos, quiere dominar todas las razas para que bajo su mando, todos sean respetados, quiere un futuro mejor...

- ¿Futuro mejor? No me hagas reír – en ese punto él estaba demasiado enojado, una y otra vez llegaba a su mente el recuerdo de su padre a punto de morir.

- Sé que no es la manera correcta pero…

- Por todos los cielos Sakura, le creíste – dijo casi gritando.

Ella se sorprendió por el tono de voz tan frío que utilizo, sintió en ese momento una enorme distancia entre ellos.

- Sí, le creo – contestó con sinceridad, había acabado creyéndole a Eriol, aún a su pesar.

- ¿No has pensado que te engaño?

- Sí, pero creo que dice la verdad, pude ver lo que sucederá y yo…

- Así que ahora eres una de ellos - ahora la mirada ambarina de Shaoran se volvió casi de odio. Como si tuviera enfrente al asesino de su padre.

- Escúchame por favor – se trato de acercar pero él dio dos pasos a atrás con cierta repulsión – sé que no es la manera, te aseguro que desde dentro podré hacer algo para detener la guerra, sólo si él confía en mí podré hacer algo.

- No lo puedo creer, te unirás a ellos después de todo lo que han hecho, de todas las personas a las que han matado…

- Confía en mí, sé que puedo…

- No digas nada, no quiero escucharte, ahora somos enemigos.

Sakura sintió caer en el vació y como cruelmente esa energía calida de Shaoran, de la que había sido rodeada, de pronto se la arrancaran sin piedad.

Él se sentía traicionado, su confianza, amistad, cariño habían sido traicionados. ¿Cómo podía ella confiar más en Eriol que en él mismo?

Ignoro completamente aquel insistente sentimiento que le exigía que no se alejara de ella y separo por completo sus cuerpos astrales y sus energías.

- No digas eso – en su voz no se escucho, pero su corazón estaba siendo dañado.

- No Sakura, no quiero escucharte, he oído lo suficiente.

- Shaoran no hagas esto, yo… - sintió un escalofrío pero debía decirlo – te amo Shaoran.

- Basta, es mentira, si me amaras jamás me hubieras traicionado como lo hiciste.

Sakura quiso hablar pero no sabía que decir, como convencerlo de que ella podría hacer algo desde dentro, pero aún lo dudaba ella misma.

- No quiero estar cerca de ti – dijo con evidente ira y desvió la mirada.

- Shaoran – corrió para acercarse pero era demasiado tarde, por más que corriera la figura de él parecía alejarse.

No se había movido pero no era necesario, por estar en el plano astral su voluntad se respetaba, él no la quería cerca.

Notó como él se veía enojado, incluso decepcionado y al mismo tiempo su mirada estaba triste.

Sakura se maldijo mil veces por ponerlo en ese estado.

-Entre tu y yo no hay nada – le escucho decir, el dolor de las agujas en su cuerpo fue infinitamente menor que lo que ahora experimentaba todo su ser – haz de tu vida lo que quieras y yo haré lo que debo.

- Shaoran por favor escúchame… - rogó.

- No quiero volver a verte, ni saber nada de ti – le brindo una última mirada cargada de tristeza y decepción en sus ojos ámbar, claramente notada por Sakura.

Su figura de desvaneció llevándose con él la alegría de ella.

Cayo llorando, eso no podía estar pasando.

Shaoran la odiaba.

- ¡NO! – gritó antes de desaparecer ella también.

Abrió los ojos sólo para encontrarse bañada en lágrimas, había sido real.

- Shaoran – susurró y lloro como nunca en su vida lo había hecho.

Convencida de que lo había perdido para siempre.

o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o

NO me maten, Gilraen Singöllo sino quién hará el fic. Je je soy mala, Sak esta del lado del ejército negro y Shaoran la odia. Esto esta muy feo.

Bien seguí el consejo de Gaby-2 y tengo secuestrada a mi inspiración, sólo espero que no me demande por exceso de trabajo y nada de vacaciones, ya la tengo trabajando en varias cosas, con poco descanso, sólo espero que el sindicato no los sepa. Sip, creo que deliro tengo sueño, pasan de la 1 am, pero gracias a ustedes continúo.

Por lo pronto el universo ha dejado de estar en mi contra, jiji lo canalice contra Sakura, ja ja ja quiero decir… ;o; pobre. Si ven a Shaoran no le digan que la escritora anduvo por aquí, tengo suficientes amenazas de muerte.

KARY2507 – Bienvenida.

Gilraen Singöllo

Khorih

Black Star Dragon Girl

yuuko-hime

Nitoky HAnayime

Gaby-2

Celina Sosa

Esmeralda

HiKaRi-09

brisa jael

Gracias chicas por su apoyo, como dije sus comentarios son mi único pago por escribir y es el mejor.

Por cierto, para quienes me preguntaron por el final, no estoy segura de cuantos capítulos faltan, pero no son muchos, así que se reciben ideas para el final OK? Tengo en mente uno, pero estoy dudando de él, así que si gustan aportar, serán muy bienvenidas.

Prometo apurarme para el siguiente capítulo.

Hasta pronto, saludos.

Yoalitzin


	19. Confusión

**Espejos del alma**

Por Yoali Iizax Luin

o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o

Capítulo 19. Confusión

- Las tropas del suroeste han ganado terreno – comunicaba un mensajero con visible rostro de alegría.

Los consejeros reales, incluida la reina Ieran sonrieron ante la noticia. Shaoran hacía un buen trabajo como jefe del ejército, avanzaban con cautela y rápidamente con ayuda del ejército de Sideris a ese paso era cuestión de semanas en llegar al palacio de Dhirtya.

- Pronto, esto terminará – dijo casi triunfante uno de los hombres sentados en la larga mesa donde se reunían.

Todos a excepción de Shaoran celebraban la noticia.

Él no parecía muy satisfecho con lo que había logrado, permanecía con la mirada en el mapa que yacía sobre la mesa, un mapa del gran continente con algunas figuras que representaban los avances y retrocesos de ambos bandos.

Hasta ahora, parecían tener la victoria asegurada, pero él lo dudaba, conocía a Eriol y no era un tonto, pero se preguntaba cuáles eran sus planes. Hacía un par de horas, un mensaje lo dejo muy sorprendido.

Al parecer el rey Clow sabía quien era el líder del ejército negro, omitió decir como lo supo, pero aseguraba al rey de Vidya que podía contar con él, con palabras diplomáticas pero crudas, desconocía a su hijo como heredero de su reino y lo consideraba como traidor. Ponía a su disposición una parte de su ejército para que ayude en la batalla.

Clow parecía estar sufriendo.

Devolvió la mirada a la mesa, todos ya brindaban, él simplemente salió sin decir nada, sólo su madre se dio cuenta y lo siguió.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó una vez que estaban en la oficina de su hijo.

- Es muy pronto para celebrar.

- No lo sé, creo que todo va a salir bien, con la ayuda del rey Clow es sólo cuestión de tiempo, podemos seguir con una vida normal.

- Tal vez – sonrió a medias, no quería infundarle miedo a su madre.

Recién se recuperaba de la tristeza de perder a su querido esposo.

- ¿Puedo aconsejarte algo? Hijo.

- Adelante.

- Me gustaría que… - vaciló y eso le dio mala espina a Shaoran – se casarán lo antes posible, ahora que todo parece mejorar.

Él abrió la boca pero su madre no lo dejo hablar – sería una buena noticia entre tantas malas, así podríamos tener un heredero – no disimulo la alegría que le producía pensar en tener un nieto.

- Madre, yo… - pudo ver en su madre la mirada de suplica, en esos segundos pensó que quizá su madre quería aliviar el dolor de la perdida con la ilusión de un nuevo miembro de la familia, no la culpaba, pero…

- Lo pensaré – le devolvió la ilusión y ella se marchó, si no la conociera diría que parece una chiquilla a punto de recibir un dulce.

Se tomo la cabeza, ya estaba alucinando, su madre no era así.

- ¿Casarme?

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, no era el lugar, ni el momento, mucho menos la persona. No se amaban y ambos lo sabían y aceptaban, pero ambos tenían la obligación de anteponer sus reinos a sus sentimientos, tal vez un poco de ilusión a sus pueblos calmaría la pena de la guerra.

Además alguien más ocupaba sus momentos de soledad, una sola persona. A la cual deseaba olvidar, pero que cada vez que lo intentaba terminaba reprochándole su traición.

Se quedo dormido en su escritorio hasta altas horas de la noche y luego se retiró a dormir unas horas. Al día siguiente se levantó muy temprano y como siempre se encerró en su oficina con algunos consejeros, notó de inmediato que le dirigían miradas extrañas.

Pero los ignoró, decidió salir a entrenar después de varias horas de permanecer sentado.

Después de un extenuante entrenamiento caminaba por el palacio a tomar una ducha, fue cuando notó como todos lo veían y susurraban. Definitivamente algo pasaba, varias mucamas lo veían hacía una reverencia y lo veían con ojos soñadores.

Sin comprender nada y sin querer hacerlo tomo su ducha y se metió a la oficina, tenía que responderle a Clow, justamente cuando el mensajero se retiraba una figura hizo parición en la puerta y cerró tras de sí.

- ¿Haydee? – hacía varios días que no la había visto.

- Dime sí es verdad – parecía un poco alterada, sus ojos estaban levemente cristalinos y parecía ¿enojada?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¿Es verdad?

- Tranquilízate y siéntate – dijo serenamente apuntando la silla frente a su escritorio.

Ella pareció dudar y luego obedeció, al sentarse su mirada se perdió en sus manos que apretaban su vestido en sus piernas.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Es cierto que te vas a casar? – dijo con voz temblorosa.

Bien, no se esperaba esa pregunta ¿Acaso su madre se lo había dicho?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – frunció el ceño.

- Dime por favor ¿es verdad que estas comprometido con la princesa Hortensia? –por fin levantó la mirada y vio caer dos gotitas de sus ojos azules.

- Haydee… - se supone que era un secreto.

- ¿Por qué? No… entiendo ella, ella es una princesa y yo sólo una marquesa – dijo derrotada contestándose ella misma.

- No es eso.

- ¿Entonces? Ella no es tan poderosa, puedo verlo en su aura.

- Yo… ¿Qué? Un momento ¿Puedes verla?

- Sí – bajo la mirada – no quería ocultártelo, pero tengo más poderes de los que todos piensan, puedo ser igual de fuerte que mi padre o que el general Kio – el general Kio era uno de los mejores del ejército dominaba a la perfección la alta hechicería.

Bien ¿Quién golpeo a Haydee tan fuerte como para que perdiera el juicio?

(N. A. HiKaRi-09 ¿tuviste algo que ver? -.-)

- ¿Estas hablando en serio?

- Sí, por eso no vivía cerca del palacio, me gustaba entrenar en donde nadie me viera, sé que soy fuerte por favor dame la oportunidad, puedo ser más fuerte que la princesa, por favor, seré una mejor esposa que ella.

Shaoran levantó una ceja incrédulo.

- ¿Quieres que te lo muestre? – sin esperar respuesta levantó sus manos hacia la pared que había abajo del ventanal y con un solo gesto formo una tremenda energía que atravesó la pared como si fuera mantequilla.

Shaoran quedo sorprendido, era un ataque muy fuerte, rápido y preciso, le pareció.

- Vaya, es una sorpresa.

- ¿Y bien?

- Haydeé escúchame por favor, no sé donde lo oíste pero quiero ser sincero contigo, sí hay un compromiso.

La desilusión marcó el rostro de la marquesa. Shaoran se apresuro a aclararlo.

- La princesa Hortensia y yo lo planeamos para darle gusto a nuestros padres y por el bien de nuestros reinos, pero nos queremos sólo como amigos.

- ¿Es en serio?

El rey asintió - cuando esto acabe podemos romperlo. ¿Entiendes?

- Sí – sonrió comprendiendo todo - gracias.

- Y ya que me enseñaste tus poderes ¿te gustaría entrenar?

- Sería un placer.

- Por cierto ¿Dónde escuchaste eso? Porque se supone que era secreto.

- Lo siento escuche a unas mucamas que susurraban lo felices que serían con una boda y que la reina esta feliz, ha mandado a hacer algunos vestidos y ropas de bebé en secreto.

- ¿En serio?

- Es la noticia del momento.

- Tendré que reforzar la seguridad.

- Tienes razón, ¿lo desmentirás?

- No, no es una noticia que el enemigo pueda aprovechar, no gana ni pierde nada. Además veo que pone de buen humor a todos.

- Tienes razón.

o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o

¿Sabes lo que se siente perder a alguien que amas? ¿Sabes lo que se siente estar sola rodeada de gente? ¿Sabes que es la responsabilidad de cientos de personas en tus manos? ¿Has sentido una tristeza profunda que llega a cada parte de tu cuerpo? ¿Te has soñado perdido el la inmensa soledad? Cuando tus decisiones afectan no sólo tu vida, la vida de los que amas, cuando han puesto en ti toda su confianza, y al final…

les fallas.

Hubiese querido despejar toda esa confusión de su mente, toda esa sensación que con saña corroía su mente y su alma. Pero era como querer tapar el sol con un dedo.

Hiciera lo que hiciera, una y otra vez llegaba a su mente ese recuerdo.

_- te amo Shaoran._

_- Basta, es mentira, si me amaras jamás me hubieras traicionado como lo hiciste. _

_- No quiero estar cerca de ti – dijo con evidente ira y desvió la mirada._

_- Shaoran – corrió para acercarse pero era demasiado tarde, por más que corriera la figura de él parecía alejarse. _

Esas palabras resonaban fuerte en su corazón.

_-Entre tu y yo no hay nada – le escucho decir, el dolor de las agujas en su cuerpo fue infinitamente menor que lo que ahora experimentaba todo su ser – haz de tu vida lo que quieras y yo haré lo que debo._

_- Shaoran por favor escúchame… - rogó. _

_- No quiero volver a verte, ni saber nada de ti – le brindo una última mirada cargada de tristeza y decepción en sus ojos ámbar. _

Lo perdió y lo sabía, como si no fuera suficiente estar en medio de una guerra, ahora perdía a la única persona en quien, siempre pensó, no la abandonaría.

El sonido de las espadas chocando en el lugar no le importaba en absoluto, menos que su contrincante parecía defenderse apenas. Estaba furiosa y se desquitaba con su compañero de práctica.

Se detuvo cuando el filo de su espada estaba muy cerca del cuello de su contrincante.

El hombre lo vio con temor, pero Sak sólo le dio una mirada seria y se alejo.

- Para estar aún convaleciente eres muy buena – aplaudió Isil que observaba.

- El siguiente – se puso en pose de combate.

- Es suficiente Sak – señaló a tres hombres que yacían descansando en el piso, segundos antes Sak los había derrotado – aún no te recuperas bien.

Hizo una seña y los hombres se marcharon, víctimas de la furia que embargaba a Sak.

Aún en pose de combate contempló la espada en sus manos, el regalo que él le diera en su cumpleaños, ahora se volvía un mal recuerdo.

¿Por qué cada cosa que veía le recordaba a él?

Incluso la voz del chico alacrán comenzaba a sonar como la de él.

Cerró los ojos, impotente ante su propio sufrimiento.

- Sé que no confías en mí, pero puedo ver que algo te pasa. Eres muy buena fingiendo pero no lo suficiente – comentó Isil acercándose a la estática figura.

No sabía cómo, pero de alguna manera sentía que podía confiar en ese chico, pero no debía decirle nada, después de todo era su enemigo ¿cierto?

- Estaré bien – bajo la espada y la regreso a la forma de un talismán en su muñeca.

Sí, tenía que estar bien, no era momento de echarse a llorar y deprimirse. Pero… esas palabras, esas sensaciones, era difícil ignorarlas cuando gritaban tanto que apenas podía escuchar las voces del exterior.

Y peor, su animo no subía, a pesar de que todos su seres amados estaban bien, incluso su padre se mejoraba cada día para beneplácito de todos, pero regresaba a su mente una y otra vez el recuerdo de toda esa gente que buscaba refugio de la guerra. Una guerra que cobraba día con días más y más vidas de inocentes.

No podía tener tranquilidad, hasta encontrar la manera de acabar con toda aquella pesadilla.

- Eso espero, Eriol te quiere recuperada pronto.

- Lo estaré. Y ahora, ¿qué dices? ¿crees que puedas contra mí?

Era extraño, Sak estaba muy pero muy dolida por la pelea con Shaoran, sentía claramente como su corazón se desgarraba al recordarlo, extrañamente se sentía mucho mejor al pelear, dominar al rival y hacerlo comer polvo.

- Sak…

- Anda, por favor… - puso cara de cachorrito y el pobre Isil no se pudo negar.

- Pero no llores si te gano.

- Lo mismo digo – una pelea bastante lenta comenzó.

Se supone que debía descansar, pero no lo haría tardo una semana inconciente había descansado lo suficiente, y se negaba a pasar el día entero en la cama recordando cosas que deseaba olvidar. Así que con ayuda de Isil, se escapaban a una habitación amplia a practicar con algunos de los soldados, que resultaron muy débiles, pero que según el chico alacrán no le provocarían más daños de los que ya tenía.

Sak iba mucho mejor de salud, Eriol le había enviado algunas pociones que sabían a… bueno a la comida de Nakuru, wak. Y parecían funcionar, se sentía mucho mejor.

De pronto los movimientos del chico eran rápidos, muy rápidos, y ella trato de seguirle el paso, pero para su desgracia aún no estaba del todo bien. Y una mancha rojiza se expandió por las vendas que cubrían su brazo derecho.

Inmediatamente Isil paró la pelea.

- Suficiente, aún debes descansar.

- Bien – tenía que admitirlo estaba algo cansada.

- Regresemos – con paso calmado regresaron su habitación. Él permaneció fuera y ella entro.

Se dirigió a la ventana y observo el paisaje, no era como lo recordaba. Los antes hermosos jardines, ahora eran un montón de maleza que crecía sin control, los pisos que llevaban de la puerta al palacio estaban ya desnivelados por el vaivén de los soldados, había cientos de ellos aún, en la parte más baja del palacio y se alojaban en las casas que antes fueron de los ciudadanos.

En la parte más profunda y protegida del palacio estaban mujeres y niños, tanto prisioneros como para el servicio de los soldados.

Lo soldados no parecían hombres malvados con ganas de ver correr sangre, eran hombres en cuyo rostro se reflejaba la angustia de la guerra y la incertidumbre del su futuro y el de lo suyos.

Dio un nuevo suspiro y de nuevo, ese nombre en su mente repitiéndose una y otra vez.

Poso sus manos en su plano vientre.

NO, no había un bebé creciendo en su interior, la "maldición" había llegado, atrasada pero llegó. Según Tomoyo en ocasiones sucede cuando la chica se encuentras muy estresada.

Fue un gran alivio, pero también una gran tristeza, no tenía nada que los uniera, nada a que aferrarse con un atisbo de esperanza.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos toques en la puerta en la que luego apareció Mei.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – era raro escucharla hablar.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

La chica extendió sus brazos y le ofreció una taza, Sak tembló. Más pócima

Giack, pero no lo demostró.

Se limitó a recibirla.

- Creo que ha funcionado bien.

Meiling no era una chica muy conversadora, era algo seria y distante pero parecía buena persona. La mayor parte del tiempo estaba con Eriol, siempre a su lado, como la más fiel guardiana.

- Sí gracias.

Vio a Mei fruncir el ceño y notó que observaba su vendaje manchado.

- Eh… yo…

La chica se dio vuelta sin decir nada y tres minutos después regreso con todo lo necesario para cambiar el vendaje. Lo hizo en silencio y pronto terminó su labor.

- Gracias – esta vez sonrió.

- Sólo hago mi deber.

- No importa, aún así te lo agradezco.

Mei la vio sonreír y salió.

¿Por qué todos los malos parecían tan buenos?

Tomoyo le había dicho que se desmayo después de que Eriol le dijera la verdad sobre su identidad, era bastante difícil de creer.

Como no quería pensar tomo posición de meditación y trato de despejar su mente.

Tomoyo vagaba por ahí, había salido de la habitación del rey derrocado después de ayudar a Kaho y de dar de comer a Kero. Nakuru se la pasaba al lado de Yukito que trataba de vigilar al rey, así que no había mucho que hacer, de vez en cuando iba a la biblioteca por algún libro pero nada más.

Desde que vio a Eriol hace unos días, Touya la ignoraba completamente.

Lo notaba tenso y pensaba que era por la guerra, pero no sabía que había hecho esta vez para ganarse la indiferencia del hombre, era tan impredecible, primero besándola y luego ignorándola, vaya tipo.

Aunque tal vez, si le molestaba mucho eso de ser nada a sus ojos.

Fue a la biblioteca, quería ir con Sak, pero desde que le platico la pelea con Shaoran estaba muy cambiada y prefería darle un poco de espacio, para que pensara. Notaba que ella en cierta forma deseba estar sola y lo respetaba no era fácil por lo que pasaba, supuso que en el fondo le agradaba la idea de ser madre y se desilusionó cuando llegó la "maldición" como la llamaba ella.

Tomó un libro y se sentó perezosamente.

"Romeo y Julieta" – otra vez, no podía evitarlo era un poco romántica y qué mejor lectura para adentrarse en los sentimientos y huir de la realidad.

Cuando era más pequeña y leyó el libro por vez primera se desilusionó con el final, pero después le creo varios finales alterativos, que iban desde que Romeo secuestro el cuerpo de Julieta para quedárselo y luego ella despertó para darle un susto de muerte, hasta otro donde Julieta se revela contra su madre y rapta a Romeo para irse a otro continente donde al conocerse mejor se pelean y se divorcian.

Sonrió a recordar como imaginaba a sus finales.

- También es mi libro favorito – escucho su voz y casi brinca del susto.

El hombre se acercó y le sonrió.

- Me asustaste.

- Lo siento no era mi intención.

Respirando más normalmente se tranquilizo y notó que el chico parecía muy atento a sus movimientos lo que la incomodó un poco.

- Tomoyo, ¿has pensado en lo que te dije? – preguntó seriamente.

- Yo… - ¿Qué iba a decirle? En realidad había evitado pensar en eso, pero - sí creo que ahora te entiendo. He estado hablando con Sak y confía en ti.

- ¿Y tú?

Tuvo que morderse un labio, ella no estaba segura de lo que pensaba.

- En realidad, aún estoy confundida.

- Entiendo – se mostró desilusionado.

- Pero… antes de que todo esto sucediera confiaba en ti, y creo que a pesar de todo aún lo hago.

Eriol no era tan mala persona ¿cierto?

El líder del ejército negro sonrió, le tomo la mano con delicadeza y ella se levantó de su asiento.

- Gracias – dijo besando su mano, como solía hacerlo.

Ella sonrió, una parte de su ser descansaba, no podía vivir sintiendo odio por alguien.

Inesperadamente Eriol se acercó y plantó un suave beso en sus labios.

O.O

Fue apenas un contacto pero Tomoyo quedó atónita y con ojos muy abiertos.

- Gracias por no odiarme – le susurró al oído, provocando un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo.

- Tomoyo yo… - vaciló por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Él dudo un segundo.

Ella pudo ver una mirada anhelante en sus ojos azules.

- …tú eres muy especial para mí, no lo olvides

Tomoyo simplemente no pudo decir nada, sólo podía darse cuenta la manera en que él la observaba, estaba demasiado confundida.

Él le sonrió – debo irme – dio media vuelta y desapareció en la puerta.

Tomoyo pudo respirar entonces, se dejó caer en el asiento y cerró los ojos.

Por todos los cielos ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

La beso, y ella…

Lo estimaba, bueno no, en realidad llegó a tener cariño por él. Cuando no se comportaba como un casanova era increíblemente agradable, pero conocer su lado oscuro le hizo reconsiderarlo, pero ahora que le había robado un beso.

No podía mentirse a sí misma, había sentido algo, una agradable calidez en sus labios y eso la confundió, demasiado.

Sacudió su cabeza esperando que sus ideas se acomodaran, pero sólo se confundió más.

Tomo el libro y salió disparada a su habitación.

Eriol salió de la biblioteca con una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro, Mei lo vio a lo lejos. Se quedo viéndolo unos segundos, luego vio a Tomoyo salir corriendo a sus habitaciones.

- ¿Qué pasa? – escucho una voz conocida tras ella.

Al darse vuela confirmo que era Touya que la observaba curioso.

- Nada.

Él dirigió la mirada por el pasillo por donde se perdía Tomoyo y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué es ella? – preguntó Mei de pronto.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Por algún motivo, parece que es muy especial ¿Por qué? No es una hechicera poderosa, ni nada por el estilo y todos parecen protegerla.

Claro que notaba la delicadeza con que Eriol la trataba, pero no entendía lo que tenía de especial.

- No lo sé – dijo sinceramente – pero mejor no te metas con ella – no era una advertencia, conocía a Touya y cuando las hacía no era tan amable.

Mei frunció el ceño y se alejo con paso rápido.

Touya se quedo en su lugar, había aprendido a leer el rostro de la chica con el poco tiempo que se conocían y estaba muy seguro que ella había visto algo más, algo que se negó a decir pero sus ojos la delataron.

Sí, ¿qué era lo que tenía Tomoyo que lo hacía hacer estupideces?

Cuando la escucho llamar a Eriol en su inconciencia por poco comete una locura, sabía que él estaba interesado en ella.

Por eso se alejo de ella, la ignoraba como podía metiéndose en la cabeza que esa mujer no le pertenecía, y no es que le perteneciera a Eriol, ella era muy feminista para eso, la verdad era que no sabía que sentía ella.

Y ahora dudaba en averiguarlo. Sintió claramente como la energía de Eriol y la de Tomoyo estaban muy juntas en la biblioteca, él lo había sentido y Mei lo había visto.

Sacudió la cabeza, debía controlarse.

El anochecer llegó.

La cena se dio en una densa calma, nadie parecía tener ánimos para comer pero lo hacían, parecía que la tristeza se contagiaba, pues a pesar de estar vivos tenían semblantes sombríos. Seguían todo al pie de la letra tratando de no provocar a nadie, todo iban y venían con noticias de la guerra, pero ellos no sabían y eso era muy frustrante.

Y eso que apenas eran cuatros días desde que Sak se puso a las órdenes de Eriol.

Pero esa noche.

- Sak – llamó Isil cuando ella observaba por la ventana.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Eriol quiere hablar contigo.

- ¿En serio? ¿Sabes el motivo?

- Lo siento, pero parece importante.

- Bien, se dejo guiar por Isil y llegaron a una de las salas principales, donde se reunía su padre con los consejeros y visitas importantes.

Después de hacer un saludo con la cabeza, Eriol la invitó a entrar.

Se sorprendió con lo que vio, sobre la mesa estaba un mapa enorme del gran continente, marcando las divisiones de cada reino, a su alrededor, las manos y pies de Eriol. Estaban Meling, Touya, Bugad, que no lo había visto desde la batalla con Eriol y alguien más que más la sorprendió. Un hombre muy alto, de piel pálida, cabellera plateada y extrañas ropas, pero lo que más que todo, sus ojos felinos, una mirada tan indiferente que asustaba, así que observó a Eriol. Jamás lo había visto pero le parecía algo familiar, sería que tenía cierto parecido a los Sílfide.

- Sé que estas mejor, así que creo que podemos continuar. Bugad ha llegado con nueva información.

Lo otros permanecieron en silencio, Isil se quedo a su lado mientras los demás observaban lo que el líder hacía. Tomo un par de tizas y comenzó a trazar una líneas

Notó como cambiaba las fronteras, curiosa prefirió guardar silencio.

- Vidya esta avanzando de frente, viene directo al palacio ¿cierto?

- Así es señor – contestó Bugad tomó otro lápiz y trazo otra línea para indicar por donde exactamente se acercaban.

- Bien. Yue.

- Sideris se acerca por el noroeste – se limitó a decir y Eriol trazo otra línea.

Sak se acercó a ver y con sorpresa vio que prácticamente los estaban acorralando, habían perdido una buena parte del territorio, los rumores eran ciertos, con ese avance pronto…

- Muy bien – dijo Eriol, no parecía ni remotamente preocupado.

- ¿Qué más sabemos?

- Se dicen muchas cosas, creen que es cuestión de tiempo para que recuperen Dhirtya – dijo Bugad con una sonrisa retorcida – parece que ya saben que el hijo de Clow es el líder del ejército.

Lo que dijo el hombre no pareció tener efecto en Eriol, lo sabía.

Él mismo mando una carta a su padre para confesarle todo, era mejor que lo supiera de él y de nadie más.

Sak abrió la boca, pensando que Shaoran había divulgado la noticia, pero prefirió callar.

- El rey Li, se prepara para un ataque fuerte, nadie sabe cuando, pero es cuestión de tiempo.

Sak sintió una indescriptible sensación al ser nombrado como rey.

- Bien. Ahora Sak, es tu turno de mostrar que puedo confiar en ti.

Ella asintió.

- Irás al frente de batalla.

- Pero no creo que… - Isil interrumpió con evidente desacuerdo.

Sak levantó la mano indicándole que se detuviera y simplemente agregó - Mañana mismo partiré.

Eriol pareció satisfecho – Yue ¿te importaría acompañarlos?

El hombre observó de pies a cabeza a Sak – lo haré.

- Quiero un batallón con los más fuertes. Su misión será contener el avance del enemigo y acercarse al palacio de Vidya lo más posible – Sak asintió e Isil hizo lo mismo no muy convencido.

- Bugad tu trabajo será contener el ejército de Sideris en el noroeste – apunto la zona en el mapa - yo esperaré a los últimos invitados.

Sinceramente Sak no había entendido mucho de lo que Eriol dijo pero salió del lugar con una leve sonrisa. Lo único que deseaba era moverse de ese lugar, y hacer algo, dejar de pensar en su situación y ponerse a trabajar para parar la guerra y todo sería más fácil si se alejaba.

Por lo menos eso pensó, hasta que recordó que no le sería tan fácil, Eriol se quedaría con su familia en sus manos, esperando a que cometiera algún error.

Llegaron a su habitación y en cuanto cerraron la puerta.

- ¿Estas loca? – su voz se escuchaba bastante enfadada.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Sak, no estas en condiciones de pelear.

- Claro que sí y lo haré de ser necesario.

- ¿Por qué no te negaste? – en ese momento Isil tenía unas enormes ganas de sacudirla para acomodar sus ideas.

- ¿De qué estas hablando? ¿De qué lado estas?

- Estoy a cargo de tu protección y acabas de aceptar una misión al lado del general Yue ¿sabes lo que significa?

- Sí, saldré de este lugar y encontraré la forma de que esto termine.

- ¿Arriesgando tu vida?

- Por si no lo has notado, no gano nada estando aquí.

- Tampoco perdiendo la vida.

- Te agradezco tu preocupación, pero Eriol me lo pidió y lo haré, he prometido servirle por el bienestar de mi familia y no pienso romper esa promesa.

Isil salió de la habitación y fue donde ya sólo quedaban Eriol y Yue afinando detalles.

- ¿Sucede algo Isildûr?

- Lo siento señor, pero no veo la necesidad de arriesgar la vida del príncipe.

- ¿Acaso importa? – preguntó fríamente Yue.

- Sí, su seguridad es mi responsabilidad.

- Es por eso que lo envió, sé que sabes hacer muy bien tu trabajo y confío en que cuidaras de él – fue la contestación de Eriol.

- No entiendo – dijo desconcertado.

Eriol sonrió – no sé exactamente cómo o por qué, pero Sak debe estar en el campo de batalla, tiene un papel que cumplir.

- Pero, debe recuperarse.

- Haz notado su aura ¿no es cierto?

Isil asintió – es más intensa.

- Esta en el punto exacto.

Isil pareció dudar y finalmente salió.

- ¿Sabes Yue? Sé que Sak tiene un papel decisivo en esta guerra.

Hizo una pausa.

- Lo malo, es que no sé si será para ayudarme a vencer o me traicionará llegado el momento.

- ¿Por qué lo hace si no esta seguro?

- Porque es su destino y porque llegará un momento en que todo este asunto me rebasará.

Yue frunció el ceño.

- Aún así, hasta ahora el plan marcha a la perfección, esperaremos un poco más, cuando las piezas estén en su lugar, sólo debemos dar jaque mate al rey Li – sonrió y salió del lugar, fuera Mei ya lo esperaba.

- ¿Alguna novedad Mei? – preguntó mientras se dirigían a la habitación que Eriol había elegido para descansar.

- Nada, sólo que parece que su padre esta furioso con usted.

- No esperaba menos Mei, ¿cómo van mis aliados?

- Bien, esperando sus órdenes.

Entraron a la habitación y Mei lo vio tomar un libro se sentarse a leer muy cerca de la chimenea.

- ¿TE HAS VUELTO LOC…? – antes de que terminará la pregunta Sak le tapo la boca.

- Sh… ¿quieres que te escuchen?

- COMO ME PIDES CALMA CUANDO TE VAS A IR A… - le volvió a tapar la boca.

- Tranquila Tomoyo, respira y te soltaré si prometes clamarte

Ella asintió tratando de calmarse.

- ¿Sabes lo que dirá tu padre cuando se entere?

- No se enterara

- ¿Estas bromeando?

- Le dirás que no me dejan verlo pero que estoy bien.

- ¿Me pides mentir?

- Cómo si jamás lo hubieras hecho antes.

- Pero es… es el rey

- Era, Tomoyo por favor trata de entender. Quiero ir, demostrarle a Eriol que habló en serio, además siento que si sigo en este lugar – sus rostro cambio a uno triste – me volveré loca, me siento horrible Tomoyo, por favor apóyame esta vez.

- Pero…

- Sé cuidarme sola, además Isil y ese hombre raro irán conmigo, tranquila.

- ¿Y nosotros?

Sak suspiró – mientras yo obedezca no tiene porque hacerles nada, además tu estarás aquí para asegurarte de eso.

- Sak…

- Por favor, confía en mí.

Tomoyo suspiro, no volvería a quejarse de que en su vida no había emoción. Cielos esto no podía estar pasando, qué tenía Eriol en la cabeza para mandar a Sak al frente de batalla, ¿acaso la quería muerta lo antes posible?

- Lo haré – dijo vencida, sabía que su amiga lo haría con o sin su consentimiento, así que sólo le tocaba apoyarla.

- No le digas nada a nadie hasta que me haya ido ¿bien? – sabía perfectamente que de enterarse, jamás lo hubieran permitido ni Yukito, ni Kaho, mucho menos su padre.

- Bien – contestó no muy convencida.

- Tranquila, sé que Eriol trama algo, no me lo ha dicho pero estoy segura de eso. Y no me quedaré con los brazos cruzados.

- Pero cuídate mucho.

- Lo haré.

Siguieron hablando uno minutos más y Sak se retiró muy conciente de lo que hacía.

Tomoyo estuvo dando varias vueltas en la cama, definitivamente no podía dormir, odiaba mentir, bueno no todo el tiempo.

Tenía que hacer algo, tal vez si hablaba con Eriol, o con Touya los podría convencer de que Sak era más valioso ahí, en el palacio.

Salió de la habitación.

Buscó una y otra vez a Eriol, pero nada, nadie sabía donde estaba, tampoco Touya, ni la chica y definitivamente no quería ver a ese horrible hombre Bugad. Había muy pocos soldados en el lugar.

Eriol, Mei, Yue y Bugad planeaban todo en la parte más alta del palacio, Eriol deseaba mantener todo en el más absoluto secreto.

Cansada de buscar, fue a las habitaciones de abajo, se supone que ahí estaban los Sílfide, pero hacía ya unos días que no los había visto. Pensó que tal vez ese hombre que se decía amigo de Sak, uno con nombre de estornudo podría ayudarle, en cambio llegó y no había nadie.

Iba con una larga capa y una capucha para no ser reconocida, pero los pasillos estaban muy solitarios para su gusto. Llegó hasta donde se supone estarían pero se llevó una buena sorpresa cuando no encontró a nadie, había huellas de que algunas personas hubieran estado ahí, pero ya no.

Vagó por varias habitaciones y no encontró a nadie.

- Oh cielos – murmuro y al darse vuelta choco con una amplio pectoral.

- Disculpe yo… ¿tú?

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó seriamente, la había visto salir de su habitación muy sospechosamente y perderse en los pasillos así que la siguió. Obviamente estaba buscando a alguien.

- Yo… - suspiro – buscaba a alguien.

- ¿Quién? – frunció el ceño.

- Su nombre es… bueno no lo recuerdo, es amigo de Sak.

- ¿Estaba aquí?

- Sí.

- Atzin.

- Salud.

- No, su nombre es Atzin.

- Ah, bueno a él lo buscaba.

- ¿Para qué?

- Eh, yo… - suspiro – quería que me ayudara a convencer a Eriol de que no enviara a Sak al frente de batalla.

Él noto de inmediato la tristeza que eso le causaba.

- Tú, tú puedes convencerlo ¿cierto? Por favor, puedes hacer algo – dijo suplicante.

- En verdad te importa mucho.

Ella asintió, esperaba que pudiera ayudarle.

Touya crispó los puños.

- ¿A qué estas jugando? – preguntó furioso.

- ¿Disculpa?

– Obviamente sientes "algo" por mi hermano, pero parece no importarte que te besen otros hombres.

- ¿De qué estas hablando?

- No te hagas la inocente conmigo, mujer. Sabes que Eriol esta interesado en ti y piensas aprovecharlo para proteger a Sak y te atreves a… -iba a decir que se atrevía a responder sus besos pero se trago las palabras y dejo que su ira fluyera.

- Eres capaz de todo por tu príncipe, ¿hasta dónde piensas llegar con Eriol a cambio de que deje a Sak aquí? ¿Le prestaras tu cuerpo esta noche?

Tomoyo se quedo estupefacta sin poder articular palabra alguna, quería cambiarle el rostro de un buen golpe, pero su cuerpo se negaba a moverse.

- Y no me digas que no eres capaz, me lo demostraste a mí, estaban muy dispuesta a dar tus favores para obtener algo de mí. Antes de que llegara mi hermano, ¿ahora piensas ofrecerte a todos para que lo dejen en paz? – estaba muy molesto, a penas había logrado contenerse antes, pero ahora que veía de lo que ella era capaz por él, por su estúpido hermano.

¡Basta!, Tomoyo logro levantar su mano y darle un buen puñetazo en el rostro.

- ¡Eres un idiota no sabes lo que dices! – dijo viéndolo al rostro.

Touya sintió su pequeña mano en su rostro pero no le dolió en lo absoluto lo que sí logro dolerle fue la mirada de ella, estaba verdaderamente ofendida.

- Niégalo – la retó – niega que me has utilizado y al mismo Eriol para tu beneficio.

Ella pareció dudar, lo que le causo más molestia a Touya.

- Dime que no respondiste mis besos y los de Eriol sólo para tu beneficio.

Ahora Tomoyo abrió la boca, los había visto, pero ¿Cómo?

- Al único que amas es a mi idiota hermano y juegas con los demás ¿no es cierto?

Suficiente, esto fue demasiado lejos. Y no permitiría que ese tonto la insultara. Estaba a punto de soltarse a golpearlo hasta que se cansara, pero noto en su mirada lo furioso que estaba. No, no caería ante sus insultos así pudo pensar más claramente.

Un momento, un momento… tal vez encontraría la manera de vengarse por sus palabras.

Se tragó su orgullo un momento y aprovechando la ira de él, se puso en puntitas y lo beso. Tomo todo el orgullo femenino ofendido y lo convirtió en un apasionado contacto de labios.

Touya pensó en alejarla de un buen empujón, en sacudirla por lo tonta que era, en matarla por lo atrevida.

Pero no pudo, su cuerpo lo traiciono vilmente disfrutando toda esa pasión que desbordaba, con movimientos suaves e incitantes, que invitaban a pecar, finalmente su defensa bajo y cerro los ojos para compenetrarse en el contacto cada vez más profundo.

Tomoyo se separó cuando le falto el aire y le sonrió – jamás sabrás con quien juego y con quién no lo hago – lo empujo, le sonrió y se alejo a paso acelerado.

Que mejor forma de desquitarse de sus insultos que sembrándole la duda. Jamás sabría lo que sentía, no sabría nunca como la perturbaban sus besos.

- Tonta mujer – gruño – Estúpido yo – gruño de nuevo y tomo la dirección contraria, se supone que debía estar con Eriol, así que no iba a perder más tiempo con esa mujer.

Sólo consiguió que se burlara de él, y lo más que más lo enfadaba era que eran ciertas sus palabras, no sabía con quién jugaba más si con Eriol o con él.

Sólo tenía seguro algo, esa mujer había logrado meterse en su cabeza, si no fuera porque Eriol estaba interesado en ella, seguramente ya la hubiera hecho gritar su nombre en su lecho.

Sólo una cosa lo aliviaba, Eriol tampoco la tendría por completo. Y estaba seguro que el único que vivía en el corazón de la mujer era Sak.

Tonto hermano, siempre lo tuvo todo, a sus padres, a su reino, el cariño de muchas personas y a Tomoyo. Aunque cuando lo conoció pensó que era "rarito" por su debilidad y esa tonta aura rosada, pero al parecer también sentía algo por la pelinegra, pues notaba muy bien que se llevaban de maravilla.

Pero, con la partida de su hermano de alguna manera lograría que Tomoyo cayera a sus pies tarde o temprano, después de alejarla de Eriol por supuesto.

Mientras caminaba a arriba a hacer guardia, planeaba una guerra y no era la de los reinos, una guerra con un botín más interesante le preocupaba.

Finalmente Tomoyo no logro nada y al día siguiente partieron muy temprano, Yue al mando. En el camino Isil se encargaba de instruir a Sak sobre lo que enfrentaría. Ella conoció la mano dura con que Yue dirigía al batallón, pasaron apenas tres días de viaje y pronto vieron los campamentos enemigos.

Sak sintió escalofríos, estaba a unos kilómetros. Estaba cayendo la noche, así que esperaron y descansaron, Yue había mandado la orden de que al anochecer comenzaría el primer ataque.

Cuando los últimos rayos del sol se escondieron en el horizonte, fue el momento, la feroz batalla comenzó. Sak era protegida por Isil, y Yue iba al frente, fue tan terrible la fuerza que mostró el ejército negro que a pesar del gran número de hombres del bando enemigo, fueron derrotados antes de anochecer.

o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o

Clow Hiraguizawa terminaba los últimos detalles del ejército que mandaría al reino de Vidya para ayudarlos. Una y otra vez a su mente llegaban las palabras escritas por su hijo. Donde le explicaba los motivos de su traición.

"Sé que hago lo correcto padre. Por cada vida que se pierda en el presente serán millones en el futuro, no espero que me apoye, sólo que no se entrometa en esto. Fue por eso que escogí Dhirthy no quiero que se vea involucrado."

"Pero si llega a hacerlo, entonces no tendré ninguna clase de consideración, por el bien del reino, no se entrometa."

Y lo firmaba con el sello real.

Después de leerlo una y otra vez, esperando que sus ojos lo engañaran y encontrándose con que no lo hacían, había caído en la más absoluta confusión. ¿En qué había fallado como padre?

Todo ese tiempo, teniendo al que llamaba enemigo en su palacio, su hijo.

Pasaron varias horas en las que se encerró en la biblioteca, en el cuarto que contenía los bellos cuadros de sus antepasados. Pidiendo una y otra vez las respuestas a la figura de la que fue su esposa.

Se arrepintió mil veces de haberlo descuidado tanto, de no haber escuchado a su esposa cuando le decía que tenía visiones. En aquel entonces y hasta ahora había pensado que ella sufría de una extraña enfermedad que la hacía alucinar y creyó que se la había llevado a la tumba, jamás imagino que su hijo también las padeciera.

Y que haya llegado a hacer una guerra, todo en su palacio, en su cara y él fue incapaz de verlo venir. Maldijo una y mil veces a él mismo y a su hijo, no ese no era su hijo.

Debía reparar los daños que estaba causando, diariamente le llegaban noticias de lo que hacía el ejército, hasta los comerciantes ambulantes se iban a refugiar en su reino, temerosos de los relatos de quienes tuvieron la suerte de sobrevivir a ellos.

Vio partir casi tres millares de soldados de su reino para apoyar al rey Li. Se sentía tan mal y triste que se encerró ante la mirada acusadora de sus antepasados y de la mujer que había amado tanto.

o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o

Al terminar la batalla, varios cuerpos yacían en el verde pasto ahora teñido de escarlata. Muchos de los enemigos, ahora eran prisioneros de ejército negro, según las órdenes de Eriol.

El anochecer moría con los rayos de un nuevo sol, Sak estaba parada en medio de la masacre, sólo el murmullo del viento la acompañaba, su mirada esta pérdida en algún lugar del horizonte, sus ropas desaliñadas, su rostro sin expresión al igual que su mirada, tenía algunos cortes en sus brazos y en su espada, sangre.

Esa hermosa espada tenía sangre, sangre de su enemigo.

No, no era su enemigo, sólo era un hombre que servía al reino de Vidya, uno de los soldados que lo habían recibido en su reino meses atrás.

- Sak – Isil la llamó y ella no contestó.

- Vamos, Yue ha ordenado continuar avanzando.

Sólo frunció el ceño y empuño su espada, con un fuerte movimiento la enterró en el piso con gran fuerza y la sacó en un rápido movimiento, el filo quedo de nuevo limpio.

- Sí.

Isil la vio avanzar y sólo negó con la cabeza.

Por poco y matan a Sak por un descuido suyo. A pesar de todo Dhirtya tenía un bien armamento, tenía armas avanzadas y más letales de las que él hubiera sabido.

De alguna manera lograron llegar hasta ellos, él se enfrento con varios soldados y aunque era fuerte ellos eran más. Cuando se dio cuenta Sak era atacada sin piedad, ella sólo se defendía y eso fue aprovechado por ellos que lastimaron sus brazos, cuando finalmente se deshizo de sus atacantes corrió en ayuda de Sak.

Pero era demasiado tarde, uno de ellos amenazaba su cuello, ella se mostró imperturbable a pesar de la situación.

- Aléjate o lo mato – fueron las palabras del hombre visiblemente atemorizado por la fuerza que Isil había mostrado.

Él lo ignoró y comenzó a acercarse, el soldado se aterrorizo y cortó la piel de Sak, Isil se vio bastante furioso y se lanzó contra él. Sin notarlo bajo la guardia y el hombre pareció percibirlo y rápidamente sacó una daga con clara intención de enterrarlo en su pecho, Isil se dio cuenta demasiado tarde.

Se acercó a él y sitió la daga muy cortar levemente su piel, se sorprendió cuando vio al hombre hacer un gesto de dolor y caer.

Sak había reaccionado y atravesado con su espada el estomago del soldado, que no tardo mucho en morir.

Desde ese momento ella pareció entrar en shock, simplemente había reaccionado, jamás pensó en matarlo, simplemente en impedir que mataran a Isil.

Pero, lo había pagado con una vida.

Cuando vio al sol desaparecer, sintió que una parte de ella moría también. Ya no era la misma, nunca más lo volvería a ser, había matado a un hombre y eso jamás lo olvidaría.

o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o

Hola.

Je je je soy mala ¿no creen? Primero a Sak y ahora hago sufrir a Touya pero el tiene la culpa por herir a Tomoyo. Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia, les agradezco su paciencia y lectura de este fic, gracias chics.

-yuuko-hime

-Celina Sosa

-o-Dark Fallen Angel-o

- Gaby-2

- Black Star Dragon Girl

- Nitoky Hanayime

- Esmeraldy (Lo siento word me cambió tu nombre)

- HiKaRi-09

- wiwi

- ianix (yasnna)

- Undine

- Gilraen Singöllo 01 – lo siento pero creo que tu review no llego completo y si voy a necesitar tu ayuda.

Una cosa más, me llego un review pidiéndome MI opinión sobre la polémica que ha levantado lo de las historias transcritas y bien me dispongo a darla (mmmrrr...) sólo espero que no se aburran, pero es importante.

Me parece que los argumentos que das son muy válidos, quisiera decir que soy neutral pero no es así. Finalmente no somos escritoras tan originales puesto que tomamos prestados personajes de series que no nos pertenecen y la pagina lo promueve ¿no es cierto? por otro lado, la cantidad de lectores y lectoras que apoyan a los transcriptores es impresionante, por lo que sé. Como yo lo veo, transcribir no es un trabajo fácil, si ellos aclaran que la historia no es de su autoría y le dan el crédito a quien lo es y además nos gusta ¿por qué no? Sinceramente no veo el gran problema.

Sé la importancia de las reglas, pero el hecho de que estén ahí, no quiere decir que son una cosa sagrada a la que todos debamos venerar, mejor apoyar para que permitan este tipo de fics y que sea un derecho de los registrados en con la condición de que se mencione la fuente original y si hay quienes no les agrada, simplemente ignórenlas, la tolerancia es un valor importante en un mundo muy diverso y complejo.

NO tengo idea de como funciona una página y de cuanto gana quien la administra, pero creo que es importante que sea visitada y si hay historias interesantes habrá más lectores, a mí me gustaría que muchas personas la conocieran y si todos respetan los derechos de los demás. Como dije no sé como funcionan.

Y le tengo gran cariño a la página, por supuesto que no deseo que se cierre, pero creo que hablar es mejor hablar y buscar acuerdos que hacer una cacería, si se pudiese llegar a un acuerdo sería lo mejor. Por ejemplo, dejar que las autoras acaben las historias ya publicadas, tampoco es justo dejar a un lector a medias cuando no conoce la historia completa y promover las historias originales.

Pero esa es mi opinión.

En fin, espero que todo se arregle pronto.

No les quito más tiempo, saludos y hasta pronto.

Yoalitzin.


	20. Perdóname

**Espejos del alma**

Por Yoali Iizax Luin

o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o

Capítulo 20. Perdóname...

- ¿Qué?

- Si señor, una batallón del ejército negro esta recuperando territorio.

- ¿Quién es?

- Yue señor, con seres de la oscuridad y hechiceros. Los sobrevivientes llegaron esta mañana, están muy mal heridos y dicen que sólo ellos lograron escapar.

- ¿Cuántos eran?

- Más de un millar – aseguró Kio, uno de los colaboradores más importantes con los que contaba Shaoran – fueron derrotados por un ciento.

Maldición, de un millar apenas cinco regresaron y los demás no quería ni pensar en su destino.

- Yue es el mejor combatiente de ese estúpido ejército – crispo sus puños con rabia.

- Señor ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó uno de los consejeros.

Estaban reunidos en la sala principal del palacio, las últimas noticias ameritaban la alarma del reino de Vidya.

- Esa división del ejército fue la que logro recobrar más territorio – aclaró otro.

Los cuchicheos no cesaron por un buen rato, todos estaban visiblemente preocupados por la situación, tan inesperada.

Tenían buenos soldados y hechiceros, pero la mayoría estaban en combate en otros lugares recuperando territorio, otros estaban en el palacio a cargo de la seguridad. Los de Sideris hacían lo propio en su frontera.

Sólo el comandante Kio aún permanecía en el palacio, y Shaoran aún esperaba la llegada de los refuerzos que provenían del reino de Clow.

- Quiero que se preparé un batallón con hechiceros y las armas más poderosas.

Todos asintieron, si ese grupo era tan poderoso debían responder con sus mejores armas.

- Me encargaré de dirigirlo.

- ¿Qué? – evidentemente sorprendidos nadie pareció conforme.

- Señor no puede... – varios comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo dando las razones por las que debía quedarse en el palacio.

- Hijo no – susurró Ieran que había permanecido callada, pero ahora le rogaba con la mirada que reconsiderara sus palabras.

- Esta decisión no esta a discusión – aclaró con voz autoritaria interrumpiendo el alboroto.

- Señor...

- Entiendan – interrumpió al miembro al hombre más anciano de la reunión - si por alguna razón dejamos que continúen avanzando llegaran aquí antes de de que podamos hacer nada – aseguró algo exaltado.

- Pero…

- Si llegan a atravesar nuestras barreras y entrar a este lugar todo habría acabado – dijo ya un poco más calmado.

- Podemos enviar a otros, el general Kio es uno de los mejores – alzo la voz su madre y todos asintieron.

- Es cierto, pero no es suficiente, si acabaron en una noche con un millar, entonces no debemos tomarlos a juego, es lo que nos han advertido – clavo su ámbar mirada en Ieran y fue entonces que ella supo que él había tomado su decisión.

- Están planeando algo – continuo - y no podemos quedarnos quietos. Conozco a Yue y es muy efectivo en su trabajo, si sus órdenes han sido llegar hasta aquí, lo hará.

- Pero señor, no podemos arriesgar tu vida, eres la cabeza de este reino – esta vez fue Kio quien habló, había permanecido en total silencio escuchando todo.

- Lo sé, pero tengo una responsabilidad y la cumpliré, no iré a morir. Soy uno de los pocos que puede derrotar a Yue, y lo sabes – Kio no pudo negarlo, llegó a conocer a Yue en persona y los temores del rey no eran en vano.

La sala quedó en silencio, los consejeros se veían uno a otro.

- Partiremos mañana al amanecer.

- Pero ¿quién se quedará a cargo? - intervino de nuevo el más anciano.

- Mi madre – hizo una leve reverencia de despedida y salió, muy dispuesto a cumplir su palabra.

Sólo hasta que su figura se perdió entre los pasillos los consejeros siguieron hablando, planeando las estrategias sin un rey presente.

Ya había sido demasiado, él encerrado en el palacio, tan sólo escuchando las terribles noticias de capturas y muertes. Su padre jamás se lo hubiera perdonando, estar seguro en ese lugar mientras otros arriesgaban su vida en su nombre.

Ese era el puesto de un rey, al frente de batalla dando la cara al enemigo, enfrentando el problema, no escondido tras sus tropas. Eriol era de cuidado y lo sabía, sólo podría tomar las decisiones pertinentes si veía con sus propios ojos el poder del enemigo, lo evaluaría y de alguna manera encontraría la manera de derrotarlo.

Además tenía una plena confianza en su madre y en los consejeros del reino, iba con la plena convicción de que podría darle una buena batalla a Yue y derrotarlo.

Ieran le rogó una y otra vez, pero no funcionó, lo mismo sus hermanas, incluso Hortensia le pidió reconsiderarlo, pero él no estaba dispuesto a ceder. Al día siguiente partió, pero antes de hacerlo las buenas noticias llegaron, los refuerzos de Clow iban en camino y se le unirían frente a Yue, eso le dio a él y a sus consejeros más confianza.

o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o

Es increíble como los paisajes tan hermosos, el sonido de las aves y lo grillos, pueden significar nada, cuando el corazón esta herido, cuando el camino es turbio y las posibilidades de regresar son casi nulas.

En otro momento, en otras circunstancias hubiera amado ese viaje, disfrutado cada aspiración de oxigeno, pero pocas ganas tenía de hacerlo. Llevaba ya días en aquel eterno viaje, cada paso la alejaba de la seguridad de su familia y la acercaba a la incertidumbre del futuro. Jamás fue tan conciente de lo que sucedía como ahora lo estaba.

El silencio del viaje la ayudo a pensar una y mil cosas, cuestionarse, plantearse posibilidades de futuro e incluso soñar por breves segundos que pronto todo terminaría, aunque lo más difícil era encontrar la manera de hacerlo.

Sentía sus manos manchadas de sangre inocente y eso no le permitía dormir como antes, su conciencia se lo recordaba una y otra vez. Incluso las pocas veces que comía caminando, sentía no merecer ese pan o esa fruta que Isil le ofrecía.

- _La capacidad de gobernar no se mide por el territorio, ni el número de personas que gobiernas, se mide por la capacidad de tomar decisiones que afectan a una gran cantidad de seres vivos, siempre buscando el bien de todos_ – había dicho Kaho en alguna de sus lecciones.

En aquel momento parecía un razonamiento lógico y muy claro, ahora parecía confuso, nada de lo que su maestra o su padre le hubieran enseñado la prepararían para vivir lo que ahora sentía.

- _Recuerda algo Sak_ – había dicho Eriol viéndola a los ojos – _lo que veras allá, todo lo que vivirás es tan cruel y real que probablemente desearas jamás haberlo vivido. Pero lucho por que eso no se repita nunca más_ – fueron sus palabras antes de partir. Le transmitió en ese momento la sinceridad de sus palabras, que hasta ahora entendía con más claridad ¿sería cierto?

Sus pensamientos vagaban entre las palabras de Eriol y las de Shaoran, quien tenía razón y quien no. ¿Quién podría decirle que lo que hacía estaba bien?

Frente a su realidad nada parecía ser blanco o negro, sólo tomaban diferentes tonos que no podía reconocer.

Despertó de sus pensamientos cuando resbaló, pero de inmediato recupero el equilibrio. Iba caminando al lado de su caballo, vestida como uno de los soldados del ejército, una armadura negra de un metal ligero cubría su cuerpo y lo disimulaba, algunas flechas, su espada, unas pesadas botas y casco completaban el uniforme.

Algunos hombres, cuyos familiares tenía como prisioneros Eriol, viajaban tras él con las provisiones necesarias para el viaje. A su lado viajaba Isil, siempre atento a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, vestido igual caminaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de viajes.

De pronto, sintiendo que no podía más se detuvo, mientras el resto de los soldados continuaron.

- ¿Estas bien? – Isil se detuvo y regreso a su lado.

Se quedaron rezagados, hasta que finalmente Sak se movió.

- Sí – siguió caminando.

- Tienes que entender Sak – ya lo preocupaba su silencio y su ensimismamiento que por días había cargado – esto es la guerra, era tu vida o la de él.

Si llegaban a otra pelea y ella no lo había superado, corría grave peligro su vida.

- Tal vez – contesto escuetamente y siguió avanzando. En realidad deseaba no recordar eso, no recordar que aquel hombre tenía una familia que lo esperaba, que tenía tal vez hijos y amigos que lo amaban.

- Es lo que Eriol quiere evitar – susurró para sí, cuando de nuevo sus palabras regresaron a su mente.

- Así es – confirmó Isil caminando más cerca de ella – debes entender que la única manera de que esto acabe es que hagas algo, y no dejarte morir.

- "_Morir_" – jamás lo había pensado antes, era muy joven para eso o por lo menos eso creía antes.

- ¿Sabes? – dijo su compañero de viaje llamando su atención – una vez escuche una frase que dice que la única manera de que los hombres malos ganen, es que los buenos no hagan nada. No puedes hundirte en la tristeza, es tu turno de luchar para cambiar esto, si es lo que realmente deseas.

- Es lo que deseo – dijo para sí.

- Elegiste venir al campo de batalla, para eso ¿recuerdas? Dijiste que no vivías realmente mientras no hicieras nada, bien, pues ahora tienes la oportunidad de demostrarlo.

- Es difícil y… confuso.

- Lo sé, pero tienes que preguntarte si lo que quieres vale la pena y sabes que sí.

- Terminar la guerra – susurro.

- Sí, y no pienses que estás sola, tienes muchas personas que te apoyan aunque no lo digan, te aseguro que muchos de nosotros también lo deseamos.

- ¿Tú…¿también lo deseas? – le preguntó sorprendida.

- Sí, quiero evitar guerras futuras por eso me uní a Eriol, pero también creo que hay alternativas a esto. Y si realmente quieres cambiar esto, te ayudaré.

- ¿De verdad?

- Puedes contar conmigo – lo dijo de manera tan sincera que no pudo evitar creerle. No sólo ella sufría ese infierno de muertes y decisiones, otros caminaban a su lado probablemente igual de confundidos, sólo luchando por lo que creían correcto.

- Gracias Isil – dijo agradecida y una lagrimilla salió de sus ojos in notarlo.

- No llores – retiró la lagrima de su mejilla y le sonrió – los chicos no lloran.

Sak sonrió por primera vez en muchos días - lo comprobamos, si te doy una patada en el lugar que yo quiera, reprimirás las lagrimas – reto de pronto.

Isildûr sonrió notando que había logrado animarla un poco - lo dejaremos para otro día, ahora debemos alcanzarlos – apuntó al resto del ejército que avanzaba rápidamente.

Yue iba a la cabeza en un hermoso caballo blanco, seguido muy de cerca de unos 20 hechiceros de mirada vacía, los más fieles según había notado Sak.

Atrás una decena de arqueros armaduras iguales, más atrás iban unas decenas de hombres comunes, según parecía pues cargaban con grandes armaduras que los cubrían casi en su totalidad. Pero los más temibles no se veían a la luz del sol, apenas lo creyó cuando la noche de la primera batalla aparecieron frente a sus ojos.

Las sombras de la noche tomaron cuerpo y se levantaron como demonios, sólo sus ojos negros brillaban en la terrible oscuridad. Isil le había contado de ellos, él mismo era mitad de esa raza, así que los conocía mejor que nadie, según le dijo tenían una fuerza tal que sólo un ser tan poderoso como Yue podría controlarlos, al igual que los hechiceros que iban al frente.

Podía sentir claramente su energía oscura y los sentimientos negativos que desprendían. Isil le dijo que normalmente vivían en las espesas sombras de cavernas o pantanos desolados, en lugares poco accesibles, algunos otros cercanos a pueblos alejados por eso pocos los conocían.

Sus poderes eran variados, pero terribles. Su alimento era el miedo, el terror, la angustia y toda energía negativa, para la mayoría les bastaba con asustar a animales para alimentarse. Pero los que acompañaban a Yue era más ambiciosos, amaban el sufrimiento de los seres humanos y de los hechiceros especialmente.

Tenían la cualidad de leer la mente del enemigo y usarla en su contra. Eran los más letales, pues para morir necesitaban de un hechizo especial y una cantidad de energía enorme.

Otros eran camaleones, tomando la forma del enemigo asesinaban a los soldados, otros más eran enormes monstruos salidos de un cuento de terror que amaban la sangre. Se desplazaban en el día como comunes y hasta ridículos cuerpos humanos para engañar, pero llegada la noche eran temibles, rápidos y crueles.

Así era la pequeña parte del ejército mandado para enfrentar la defensa más fuerte de Vidya.

o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o

- No puedes hablar en serio.

- Lo lamento – bajo la vista con vergüenza.

- ¿Qué es lo que estaba pensando? – se exaltó el hombre.

- En protegernos, dijo que haría lo que Eriol ordenara – contestó Tomoyo.

- Pero…

- Ya la conocen – interrumpió Kaho que había permanecido callada.

- Pero ¿qué haremos nosotros no podemos quedarnos aquí y esperar? – dijo ofuscado Yukito.

- Eso desea Sak, no quiere que nadie provoque a Eriol para que pueda tener un pretexto para herirnos. Mientras sigamos sus órdenes no habrá problemas – Tomoyo repitió lo que dijo Sak.

- Creo que Tomoyo tiene razón, interrumpió Nakuru – muy a nuestro pesar no podemos hacer nada, sólo seguir la voluntad del príncipe, él debe estar planeando algo.

- Tal vez.

- Por favor les ruego que no le digan al rey.

- Pero ha preguntado por Sak – Kaho frunció el ceño. Ella estaba a cargo del rey y a medida que mejoraba pedía hablar con su hija.

- No le podemos decir, hasta ahora ha mejorado mucho pero si lo llega a saber caerá de nuevo – se alarmó Nakuru.

- ¿Qué le debo decir?

- Que aún se recupera de la batalla, que hubo algo que la tiene encerrada en su habitación.

- Se preocupará.

- Se preocupara más si sabe la verdad – aseguró Yukito.

- Bien, sólo espero que Sak sepa lo que hace, algún día podrá levantarse y exigirá ver a su hijo – terminó Kaho y salió de la habitación visiblemente enfadada.

- Luego veremos que hacer – sugirió el exguardían de Sak - por ahora manténganse haciendo lo de siempre y no provoquen nada. Y esperemos que Sak encuentre la manera de terminar con esto.

- Sí – contestaron todos y se dispersaron.

Tomoyo aún con Kero en sus brazos se alejo del lugar. El pequeño guardián de Sak se convirtió en el suyo, así en cierta forma se aseguraba que no la atacaran y esperaba que funcionara.

o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o

El rey y dos centenares de hombres se desplazaban por territorios de Vidya para encontrarse con el ejército negro.

Shaoran iba muy bien escoltado, con varios soldados de alto nivel, quería asegurarse de que ellos vencerían, sin embargo los consejeros pusieron de condición que él estuviese protegido lejos de la batalla, en cuanto divisarán al enemigo él y unos soldados se alejarían del lugar y desde ahí harían las maniobras.

Acamparon en unas colinas no muy lejos de donde estaba su ejército.

Sus aposentos eran de los más cómodos, no con demasiados ornamentos como el palacio, sólo lo básico. Ahora revisaba de nuevo los mapas que tenían sobre el lugar, según lo que sabían era cuestión de tiempo encontrarse de frente con Yue.

Habían avanzado rápidamente, esperando encontrarlos lo más lejos posible del palacio, sólo se detenían a descansar.

- Señor – llegó soldado alarmado

- ¿Qué pasa?

- La encontramos entre los hombres señor – alguien tras él se movió inquieto.

El soldado se hizo a un lado y Shaoran vio la armadura del ejército de Vidya, fue cunado busco su rostro que se sorprendió levantándose de su asiento.

- ¿Haydee?

- Hola – estaba vestida como hombre, incluso se había cortado el cabello

- Retírese – ordenó al soldado.

Obedeció y el lugar permaneció en silencio.

- Me puedes decir ¿qué planeabas? – preguntó molesto.

Ahora entendía el porqué ella no le rogó que se quedará, más bien había dicho que regresaría a su villa a esperar su regreso, y lo peor fue que le hubiera mentido.

- Sólo quiero ayudarte, por favor déjame acompañarte – rogó ella acercándose a su alta figura.

- Haydee, no irás regresaras mañana al amanecer esto es peligroso.

- Lo sé, tal vez seas mi rey, pero también soy una guerrera al mismo nivel que Kio. Acéptalo Shaoran puedo serte de ayuda, no me quedaré aquí esperando las malas noticias, prefiero morir que sentir angustia – osadamente pegó su cuerpo al suyo y apoyo su cabeza en su pecho, desde que supo que se marcharía sintió deseos de ayudar, no quería estar lejos de él.

- Pero tu padre… - él en cambio no se movió.

- Él esta de acuerdo, ama a su reino y sabe que puedo defenderme sola. Por favor dame la oportunidad – lo miró a los ojos suplicante.

Él vacilo y ella aprovecho.

- Escuche lo que dijeron en esa sala el día de la reunión, sé lo fuertes que son y tienes que aprovechar todos los recursos disponibles. Además sería una perdida de tiempo y de hombres, sé que puedo ser útil, tengo conocimientos de las razas y conozco algunos puntos débiles.

- No creo que…

- Es por que soy mujer – lo interrumpió y se separó con un gesto de angustia – es eso.

- Créeme aprendí a no subestimarlas, no es por eso.

- Si hay demasiados problemas regresaré, lo prometo – dijo cruzando los dedos en su espalda.

- Promete que me obedecerás en todo momento.

- Claro.

Rayos, le recordó a alguien era igual de voluntariosa y terca. Pero… ¿algún día podría tomar su lugar en su mente?

- Vamos será mejor que te cambies.

- Gracias.

- Tendrás una tienda para ti sola y algunos soldados te cuidaran.

- Sí – se sentía feliz, luchando a su lado, era lo que siempre había deseado.

o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o

- Estan cerca – informó Isil a Sak

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- He sido mensajero, sé cuando alguien esta cerca. Creo que los espías de Yue también los han percibido, pero no han ordenado nada.

Se habían detenido en una zona alta, un poco boscosa, con subidas y bajadas por doquier, había un extraño clima húmedo y por las noches se asentaba niebla. Pero días antes eso no los había tenido.

Yue no daba explicaciones a nadie, sólo ordenaba y todos obedecían. Isil sintió la presencia lejana del enemigo, esperaban la orden de ataque, pero nada.

- Tal vez esperaran.

- Esto es sospechoso, quiero que te quedes en este lugar, en un momento regreso.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Voy a averiguar de que se trata.

Sintió escalofríos sólo de imaginar que tenía que pelear nuevamente y tal vez de nuevo tener que quitar la vida. Sacudió la cabeza y se sentó en una roca cercana, mientras lentamente caía el atardecer, noto la gran variedad de plantas que había en ese lugar.

Espero pacientemente, mientras observaba como a lo lejos acampaban los hombres de ejército, no hablaba con ninguno de ellos además de Isil, tenía un terrible miedo de que lo reconocieran y despreciaran, así que acampaban lejos de ellos.

Momentos después Isil regreso.

- Ya sé que pasa – se veía preocupado.

- Dime.

- Tal parece que el rey de Vidya esta cerca.

- ¿Qué? – sintió un vuelco en su estomago - ¿estas seguro? - ¿Qué hacía él en ese lugar?

Debía estar en Vidya en su palacio.

A salvo.

- Sí, él esta en un campamento no muy lejano, pero…

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Según escuche, hay rumores de que hay una mujer con él.

- ¿QUÉ¿mujer¿con él?

- Sí, normalmente no traen mujeres al campo de batalla a menos…

- ¿a menos?

- Que sean especiales, muy especiales.

- Te refieres a…

Isil asintió.

- …amantes – susurró con furia.

- No, me refería a guerreras, tal vez es una Sílfide – aclaró él, ajeno a los pensamientos retorcidos de Sak.

Shaoran había llevado a su amante al campo de batalla.

Bien, la tristeza que sentía se desvaneció como humo en el ambiente.

Sentía que su cabeza estallaría, estaba sumamente furiosa, no, celosa.

Y una mujer celosa… es muy peligrosa.

- Yue se ha dado cuenta de la presencia del rey y ha mandado a pedir las órdenes de Eriol, no pensaba encontrarlo tan pronto – continuó Isil.

- ¿Qué pasara? – trato de concentrarse en la situación.

- Nos mantendremos alejados, hasta que las órdenes lleguen.

- ¿Cuánto tardarán?

- Bueno según mis cálculos unos dos días.

- Tan poco tiempo.

- Sería menos en realidad, pero están siendo cautelosos para que no los descubran.

¿Qué hago? Se preguntaba Sak mientras todo parecía mantenerse en una tensa calma, tenía poco tiempo para hacer algo. No permitiría que dañaran a Shaoran, pero ¿cómo? La única manera es que fuera prevenido lo antes posible.

Finalmente decidió que iría a prevenir a Shaoran, pero antes debía quitarse de encima a Isil aunque sea por unas horas, mientras se escabullía a su campamento. Más rápido de lo que imagino planeo la manera de hacerlo.

- ¿Qué haces? – Isil la vio salir del campamento con una pequeña bolsa.

Iré a buscar algunas plantas

- ¿Para qué?

- Tengo un horrible dolor de estomago.

- ¿Por qué¿Comiste algo que te hizo daño? – preguntó visiblemente angustiado mientras caminaba a su lado.

- No… es algo personal.

- ¿Personal?

- Por dios Isil, me harás decírtelo.

- Estoy a cargo de tu seguridad, me interesa todo lo que te pasa – se colocó frente a ella para impedirle continuar.

- Pues creo que exageras, sé como curarme bien, aprendí de Kaho.

- ¿Sak?

- Está bien, tengo unos malditos cólicos, padezco la maldición de ser mujer ¿contento? – lo rodeo y continuó avanzando retirándose del campamento.

- Ah… bien, lo siento.

- Ahora me acompañaras o seguirás imaginando cosas – lo llamó y él la siguió.

- Iré.

Se adentraron en el bosque y con mucho cuidado Sak fue recolectando cada planta ante la mirada atenta de Isil.

Mientras recogía cada una le decía su nombre y algunas de sus propiedades.

- Pensé que sabrías de esto.

- No en realidad no me preocupaba por eso, sólo en saber que frutillas no eran venenosas para el camino, pero ese día que te encontré no había encontrado ninguna.

- Bien – si él no sabía las verdaderas propiedades de cada planta mucho mejor.

A medio camino hizo una pequeña fogata y sacando una ollita de barro de su bolsa, comenzó a hacer el té.

- ¿Por qué aquí? – interrogó Isil, estaban muy lejos del campamento.

- Es que es muy efectivo, quita todos los dolores y te hace sentir mucho mejor, pero antes de eso los intensifica levemente y da un poco de sueño, es normal pero si me quedo dormida no quiero que nadie me vea. Luego simplemente desaparecen y volveré a estar mejor.

- Ya veo.

- ¿quieres probar? – le ofreció una taza una vez que el té estuvo listo - Es delicioso.

- No gracias.

Ella lo sorbió ante la atenta mirada de Isil – esta genial tardará unos pocos minutos en hacer efecto. Por cierto si me duermo por favor no me despiertes, no he dormido bien últimamente – tomo una manta que había llevado y se la colocó encima.

- Bien.

- Gracias – se recostó y le dio la espalda, aprovecho para comerse unas hojas que había recolectado que tenían la propiedad de neutralizar las propiedades del té.

Y luego su respiración se tranquilizo y durmió.

Isil sólo la observo y luego de dar unas vueltas y estar terriblemente aburrido termino por ingerir el té y cayo dormido.

Justo en ese instante Sak abrió los ojos, se levantó y se aseguro que él estuviera profundamente dormido, el efecto tardaría algunas horas.

Se quito la pesada armadura y cubrió su cuerpo con la manta, de manera que parecía una túnica, con cuidado de cubrir su rostro. Se unto un poco de tierra y barro y se dirigió corriendo al campamento de Shaoran.

Tenía que verlo, ahora o nunca, advertirle lo que Eriol estaba haciendo.

o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o

En las tardes cuando casi nadie rondaba el palacio, excepto algunos soldados iba y venía en busca de información sobre el paradero de Sak con los soldados que regresaban heridos en batalla. Así pudo llegar hasta donde mujeres y niños eran prisioneros.

En la parte más baja del palacio se encontró a una enorme cantidad de mujeres y niños, que vivían en las catacumbas del palacio. Se dedicaban a cuidarse entre sí y otras más a cocinar para todo el ejército negro y los heridos que fueran llegando con el tiempo.

Abajo era un permanente movimiento, los niños jugaban a pesar de todo en un lugar no muy apartado a las espaldas del palacio, constantemente vigilados. Algunas mujeres cuidaban y curaban a soldados heridos en batalla casi al otro lado del palacio, otras mujeres tejían o hacían labores domesticas.

Pudo hablar con varias y resultaron ser familias no sólo de la ciudad cercana al palacio, también de otros pueblos que pertenecían a Dhirtya y cuyos hombres habían sido reclutados por el ejército. Pudo ver a varias llorar en silencio.

Vigilados por una centena de soldados que la vieron pasar sin decirle nada.

No estaba segura de poder hacer algo por ellos que no fuera llevarles algunas mantas y cosas que en las habitaciones principales estaban empolvadas. Ropa y todo cuanto encontrara que pudiera ser de utilidad. Se le encogió el corazón al ver un bebé de escasos meses, cuya madre lloraba al lado de un hombre que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

Había pedido a Kaho algunas recetas para pócimas de curación y las había llevado para que pudiesen ayudar a las personas. Las mujeres se habían apresurado a hacerla y en la gran mayoría habían funcionado.

Eriol sabía de sus rutinas diarias, en ocasiones seguida de Naraku o Yukito que le ayudaban en sus labores. Terminaba exhausta y sólo deseaba dormir, así que varias veces se quedo a dormir con ellos y ya no deseaba subir a su habitación, pero regresaba porque sabía que no debía tentar a Eriol. Él se había mostrado complacido cuando le dijo lo que planeaba hacer, así que no había mayor problema.

Por fin se sentía útil en aquel lugar.

Aquella noche en particular, subió cansada, cada cierto tiempo llegaban hombres heridos que había que ayudar a curar. Como una de las únicas mujeres que sabían leer sacaba de la biblioteca libros de medicina y ayudaba con ellos, aunque las condiciones no eran las mejores.

Esa tarde, había llegado una mujer, que le pareció muy extraña, traía a un hombre muy mal herido, después de atenderlo ella se dispuso a ayudarla, pero la mujer se negó, tenía una herida en el brazo y otra en la pierna.

Como ella se negó Tomoyo la respeto y se alejo para seguir en sus labores, después de algún tiempo regreso y la encontró dormida. Sangraba levemente así que aprovechando su inconciencia cubrió las heridas, para que no se infectaran, la del brazo era más grave.

Y cuando la toco la mujer despertó con gesto gélido.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Curándote, lo siento si te lastime.

- No necesito tu ayuda, sólo descansar – dijo con el ceño fruncido y se colocó ella misma el paño que Tomoyo le ofrecía.

Pero ella no se movió del lugar, tenía muchas dudas.

- ¿Qué quieres saber?

- Eh… yo me preguntaba… pensé que las mujeres no iban a la guerra.

- Y no lo hacen.

- No entiendo.

- No soy cualquier mujer.

- ¿Eres una Sílfide? – preguntó al notar cierto parecido con Sak - ¿Conoces a Sak?

La mujer se sorprendió por las deducciones de la chica, no muchos conocían su raza.

- Kinomoto, sí la conozco. ¿Cómo sabes de él?

- Es mi amigo, nos conocemos desde pequeños.

- Entiendo.

- Me gustaría hacerte una pregunta.

- Adelante – dijo y quitándose el paño hizo un pequeño conjuro que logro curar en su mayoría a la herida, había quedado muy débil y no pudo sanarla totalmente.

Tomoyo se sorprendió.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Conoces a Atzin?

La mujer la observó curiosa – Sí¿qué hay con él?

- Yo… en realidad no lo conozco Sak sí, sólo que me preguntaba en donde están.

- En el frente, nos enviaron contra el ejército de Sideris para impedirle avanzar.

- Entiendo.

- ¿Sak no lo sabía? – pregunto la mujer.

Tomoyo negó.

- Sak también partió al frente en el lado de Vidya, están ganado territorio – le explicó.

La mujer pareció meditar.

- Atzin piensa que esta a salvo aquí.

Tomoyo negó.

- Soy Mixtli tía de Sak – le extendió la mano y Tomoyo apenas la pudo tomar, estaba muy sorprendida por la declaración. No pudieron hablar más, justo en ese momento llegaban más hombres heridos, esta vez no eran del frente de Sideris sino de Vidya.

Recordaba eso cuando se recostó, quería dormir, pero se sentía incomoda, así que entro al baño y se dio una buena ducha, sólo se coloco un camisón largo.

Justo cuando se disponía a apagar las velas escucho la puerta abrirse, lo que la extraño mucho, hacía ya semanas que nadie a excepción de Eriol la visitaba a esas horas.

Cuando vio su alta figura entrar detuvo su respiración.

- ¿Sucede algo? – mucho tiempo había temido que alguien le llevara la noticia de que el batallón de Sak hubiera perdido la batalla o algo peor.

Él negó, estaba muy serio, normal en él.

Se acercó lentamente y Tomoyo tembló por dentro, si no era una mala noticia, entonces…

- Quiero hablar contigo – aseguró con tono neutro deteniéndose frente a ella.

¿Conmigo¿De qué¿Para qué?

¿Acaso quieres seguirme humillando? Quiso preguntar pero calló

Ella misma le había huido varias veces de él desde su discusión, jamás imagino que…

- Lo lamento, lamento haberte ofendido – dijo con tono lastimero y ojos de corderito.

Hubiera esperado cualquier cosa, cualquiera incluso insultos y arrebatos, en cambio eso no. Se sorprendió no sólo por lo que escuchaba sino por el rostro y ojos que parecía realmente apenado.

Tal vez estaba soñando, Sí eso era, discretamente se dio un pequeño pellizco y comprobó que no dormía.

- ¿Podrás perdonarme? – tomo sus pequeñas manos y las beso.

Tomoyo quiso reír ante su acción, pero prefirió dudar.

Bien ¿quién era ese? Y ¿dónde esta Touya Kinomoto?

- Por favor – casi brinca al techo cuando sintió su aliento en su oreja y ese tono tan… dios, era cautivador.

- Tomoyo – la llamó y ella tembló levemente, aún incapaz de articular media palabra o una letra - perdóname.

Todos los colores del arco iris pasaron por sus mejillas, podía sentir la calidez de la piel de su rostro que rozaba la suya de manera provocativa.

Abrió la boca - Cof cof – pero sólo logro ahogarse con su propia saliva, se alejo de él mientras intentaba pensar ¿que rayos le sucedía a ese hombre?

¿Estaría jugando¿Hablaba en serio?

- ¿Estas bien? – Touya fue a un mueble cercano y le ofreció un vaso de agua que estaba en él.

Ella lo tomo ante su mirada, aún sin entender.

- Cof cof – por ahora era lo único que podía decir.

Pero, a pesar de estar tosiendo no quitaba la mirada del chico. Parecía realmente preocupado.

- ¿Tomoyo?

- Estoy bien, gracias – dejo el vaso en su lugar.

- Bien, acepto tus disculpas – dijo seriamente camino a la puerta de la habitación y la abrió con clara intensión de que podía irse.

Touya levantó una ceja y con paso lento se acercó al lugar.

- En realidad, había pensado otra manera de disculparme – y cerró la puerta.

- ¿Otra manera?

- Utiliza la imaginación – lo vio sonreír y sintió el rápido latido de su corazón.

Tomoyo frunció el ceño, y utilizo la imaginación muy bien, porque se sonrojo.

- Vete – advirtió y abrió la puerta nuevamente.

- Oblígame.

- Gritaré.

- Inténtalo.

Tomoyo abrió la boca – Errr…

Le tapo la boca y se cercó más a ella, sólo imaginar que nombre iba a gritar le encendió la sangre.

- Como dije, hay una forma más… placentera de disculparse – le dijo con voz enronquecida acercando peligrosamente su rostro.

Tomoyo abrió grande los ojos. No se atrevería a forzarla ¿cierto?

- Ahora ¿aceptaras mis disculpas?

Aprisiono el pequeño cuerpo de Tomoyo entre él y la puerta, deslizo su mano libre alrededor de su talle aprisionándole los brazos.

Después la gran mano de Touya fue reemplazada por sus labios.

Tomoyo sólo pudo intentar voltear su rostro pero fue demasiado tarde, ahora fue él que la obligó a entrar en ese delicioso juego de labios, le costo un poco de tiempo pero al final Tomoyo quedó superada por el impulso de su cuerpo que exigía profundizar el beso.

Touya sonrió para sus adentros, la tenía justo donde quería y en el momento preciso.

Afuera estaba un aura conocida.

- Touya – ella susurró al terminar el beso y lo vio sonreír casi ¿triunfante?

Repentinamente algo hizo clik en su cerebro, la había obligado y de un momento a otro aprovecho la cara de satisfacción de él y le dio un buen puntapié en la espinilla.

- Uhh… - evitó decir algo más y se alejo sorprendido.

- No lo vuelvas a intentar – sentencio y abrió la puerta – ¡AHORA LARGO! – gritó a todo lo que daban sus pulmones, suponiendo que alguien la escucharía por si se le ocurría continuar.

Le sonrió y sin tomarle importancia al dolor en su pie salió y la puerta se golpeo a sus espaldas.

No muy lejos en un pasillo muy cercano estaba Eriol, lo vio salir de la habitación de Tomoyo.

Ambos cruzaron miradas y Eriol supo leer lo que había en la de Touya. Esto se volvía cada vez más claro.

- Touya debemos hablar – dijo seriamente y camino seguido de él.

o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o

Hola

Por cierto ¿alguien quiere una disculpa de Touya?

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Lamento la tardanza pero son causas de fuerza mayor, que me absorben mucho tiempo (no tuve vacaciones ¡que horror!) y estoy en un momento casi critico, pero no me rendiré y continuaré hasta terminar. Sí, Sak y Shao me contagiaron sus ganas de continuar a pesar de todo.

- Nitoky – Hi, gracias waaa que linda, por ser mi fan algún día escribiré un fic dedicado para ti, jeje si es que mi inspiración no me abandona, espero que sigas con la historia.

- yasnna – espero que tu compu este mejor y te agradezco que dejes review me animan mucho.

- Celina Sosa – Hola¿Cómo estas? Me encanta complicarles la vida a mis queridos S&S.

- Gilraen Singöllo – disculpa la demora, aún no termino lo que necesito que me ayudes a traducir en cuando este te lo envió ok? Gracias.

- KARY2507 – te agradecería mucho las ideas para el final, sobre todo porque complico las cosas cada vez más, jeje. En fin gracias por seguir leyendo.

- Khorih – Kochiniwa, creo que a Xiao no le va a gustar mucho que Isil ande muy pegado con Sak, pero sí, lo haré sufrir un poquitín jiji, gracias por leer.

- yuuko-hime –Shao ya me quiere matar y no es el único, sólo espero que Sak me defienda (después de lo que le hice lo dudo) gracias por el review.

- Black Star Dragon Gir – Hola, no me ha llegado el capítulo traducido, si puedes te agradecería que lo hicieras, tengo curiosidad de ver como se ve en inglés. Gracias.

- Gaby-2 – NO, yo no diría que Touya sufre tanto, sólo hay que ver como se disculpa, jeje, gracias por continuar leyendo.

- Hikari-sys – si llegas hasta este capítulo gracias por leer esta historia, saludos.

Que feliz estoy, siguen leyendo mis otras historias mil gracias. "En algún lugar" se llama la primera que escribí y es mi orgullo, así que

- meli17 - Por leerla, si algún día andas por aquí.

Y por "Mi último aliento" Gracias

- Nardu – muchas gracias por leer.

Gracias por sus comentarios, ideas y paciencia, las aprecio mucho ¿qué haría sin ustedes? y por eso me esfuerzo para que esto quede muy interesante.

En el siguiente capítulo, adivinaron, Eriol habla seriamente con Touya sobre… ya saben, y Sak ¿podrá advertir a Shaoran?, hagan sus apuestas ¿qué sucederá?

Cuídense y hasta pronto.

Yoalitzin.


	21. De nuevo juntos

**Espejos del alma**

Por Yoali Iizax Luin

o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o

Capítulo 21. De nuevo juntos

La neblina era cada vez más espesa a medida que la tarde se convertía en noche, mientras que corría a todo lo que daban sus pies sólo tenía una cosa en mente.

Advertir a Shaoran, lo antes posible.

Las diminutas gotas de la niebla humedecieron sus ropas y las hicieron un poco más pesadas, pero ella continuaba, guiada por una fuerza desconocida sólo con la firme idea en su mente. Brincando y evadiendo obstáculos, su condición no era tan buena por no estar del todo recuperada de la batalla con Eriol, pero igual continuaba.

A medio camino se detuvo, dejo el uniforme, su calzado y espada escondidos en lo alto de un árbol, la manta que llevaba le sirvió como un vestido improvisado, y utilizó un lienzo que estaba para cubrir su cabeza, cuyo color no podía ser definido por lo maltratado y sucio que estaba, sus pies los dejo desnudos y siguió su camino.

Corrió con menos velocidad pues no quería ser descubierta, sus pequeños pies no estaban acostumbrados a correr sobre la tierra fría y mucho menos sobre ramas o animales pequeños comenzaron a molestarle, pero ignorándolos continúo.

Sintió algunas presencias muy pequeñas moverse en el bosque y de inmediato minimizó del todo su energía. Pronto se dio cuenta que eran Geos quienes se movían a los alrededores, se acercó con cautela y logro atravesar el lugar sin ser descubierta.

Más adelante notó como los sonidos de los pájaros y de los animales del bosque parecían estar muy lejanos, ese lugar parecía estar en el vacío total. Era indicio que había llegado, reconoció de inmediato cuando se topo con un campo de energía que protegía el lugar.

Sin dificultad lo cruzó, pues estaba diseñado para detener a todas las razas menos a los humanos que solían no tener tanta energía. Escondiendo al máximo su energía se introdujo al lugar siempre con cautela, sabía que era probable que hubiera activado una alarma mágica, así que camino como si le costará hacerlo mientras se acercaba.

En efecto, de un momento a otro un trío de soldados ya la amenazaban con espada en mano.

- ¿Quién es?

- Ayuda por favor - suplicó con la voz más lastimera posible.

Los soldados se vieron entre sí, luego se dejo caer de rodillas - por favor - rogó de nuevo y uno de los soldados se acercó con precaución.

- ¿Esta bien?

- Un poco de agua por favor, mi señor - no tuvo opción que levantar la mirada y dejar ver su rostro, y aunque sucio si parecía el de una mujer.

Los soldados se vieron entre sí y parecieron de acuerdo en que la mujer no representaba peligro. La ayudaron y la llevaron cerca del campamento. Ella contó una triste historia de como se había perdido al separarse de su pueblo. Fue bien atendida por lo soldados que incluso le dieron pan y un poco de vino.

Mientras ella notaba con asombro la cantidad de soldados en el lugar, eran muy pocos. Shaoran no tenía muchos para su protección y eso le causo un poco de miedo, si Yue los llegará a encontrar podría ser fatal.

Terminó la comida y agradeció a los soldados, luego pidió un lugar donde descansar y uno de ellos ofreció su tienda, no era muy cómoda ni tibia, pero al estar recostada en ese lugar pensaba una y otra vez en la manera mandar el mensaje al rey. Al parecer no confiaban del todo en ella, pues dos soldados vigilaban la entrada.

Con más calma revisó las energías del lugar, un poco alejado pudo notar un gran número de hechiceros y humanos, seguramente la otra parte del ejército de Shaoran, suspiro un poco más tranquila pero aún así, no tenía opción, según parecía no lo vería, pero el mensaje tenía que llegar. La noche finalmente había caído y ella no podía esperar más tiempo.

Se levantó y salió.

- ¿Se siente mejor? - preguntó uno de los soldados.

- Sí, gracias. Y creo que tengo información que podría importarles.

- Adelante.

- Es sobre el ejército negro. Mientras me perseguían me oculte en uno de los árboles no muy lejos de aquí a unos kilómetros hacía allá - apuntó - y escuche como decían que saben el lugar exacto donde se encuentra el rey Li. Según dijeron tienen armas muy poderosas, los seres oscuros y los Sílfide los están apoyando.

Ambos soldados se vieron entre sí, sin saber si creerlo o no.

- Iré a informar - anunció uno de ellos y se fue.

Sak suspiró, ya sea que Shaoran lo creyera o no, debía tomarlo en cuenta.

Sintiéndose levemente más tranquila comenzó a buscar algún lugar por donde escabullirse, mientras hablaba con el soldado.

Minutos después regreso el otro.

- My lady.

- ¿Sí?

- Su majestad desea verla.

- ¿A...a mí? – Oh no, ya debía irse.

- Por favor acompáñenos.

- Claro.

No pensándolo bien, no estaba lista para verlo.

- "No quiero estar cerca de ti" – resonaba en su mente las últimas palabras que le había dicho en aquella ocasión y estando frente a él seguramente dolerían más que nunca.

Caminaba con un soldado al frente y otro en sus espaldas no había lugar a donde correr, era el centro de atención de todos los hombres que discretamente la miraban y susurraban entre ellos. Lo único que hizo fue ocultar aún más su rostro con el lienzo, cubriendo por completo el cabello castaño cuyo color era más oscuro por la falta de una mejor limpieza, pero comenzaba a crecer como nunca antes lo había hecho, algunos mechones ya le cubrían la mayor parte del rostro.

No muy lejos vio a unos hombres de edad avanzada, poseían una gran nivel de magia, seguramente los hechiceros más poderosos de Vidya. Sintió miedo sólo de pensar que pudieran reconocerla, y se escondió aún más tras el lienzo, pero se dio cuenta que no atrajo su atención, lo que la tranquilizo por un instante.

Con la adrenalina fluyendo por su cuerpo se acercaron a lo que parecía ser el lugar de descanso del rey, pues era una tienda de gran tamaño y bien vigilada por una decena de hombres. El soldado entro y después salió.

- Adelante.

Los tres entraron y Sak prefirió mantener la mirada en el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante, pero de reojo podía observar que era un lugar muy grande. Había un escritorio improvisado donde un par de mapas descansaban. Seguramente tuvo una reunión con los generales.

- Su majestad aquí esta la mujer – la anunció uno de ellos.

Trató de calmarse y respiró lentamente asegurándose de hacerlo bien.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre mi lady? – escuchó la voz de Shaoran y su estomago dio un ligero brinco, sólo podía ver sus zapatos, no se atrevía a verlo de frente.

- Flor, majestad – logro articular con voz casi infantil.

- Muy bien flor ¿Por qué no me deja ver su rostro?

- Yo… es una falta de respeto a su majestad soy una simple mujer – dijo con voz casi chillona de mujer avergonzada.

- No lo es.

- Para mí si… majestad.

- Bien, como desee. ¿Quiere repetirme lo que le ha dicho al soldado? - hablaba como si lo hiciera con uno de sus soldados, muy seriamente.

- Sí señor, escuche como decían que saben el lugar exacto donde se encuentra el rey. Tienen armas muy poderosas, los seres oscuros y los sílfide los están apoyando el ejército se acercan por el suroeste, están fuertemente armados con seres de diferentes razas, traen armas muy extrañas y me pareció escuchar que se dirigen al palacio de Vidya.

- Bien, entiendo – le escucho decir y sus pies se alejaron y pudo controlar el latir de su corazón.

Se quedo quieta durante interminables segundos que tardo en volver a hablar.

- Soldados pueden retirarse - ordeno y los hombres obedecieron.

- Sí señor – los dejaron solos.

Sak se alarmó pero se quedo en silencio.

- ¿Sucede algo su majestad? - estaba segura que la estaba examinando, pudo sentir su mirada recorriendo su cuerpo.

- ¿Quién eres en realidad? – su voz cobro un tono amenazador.

Por lo que Shaoran sabía bien podría ser una trampa de Eriol, de él lo esperaba todo.

Había notado como extrañamente esa mujer no parecía poseer una aura común, es más no parecía tenerla, además era muy pequeña como para sobrevivir sola tanto tiempo, sus pies eran demasiado blancos para haber estado expuestos a tanto tiempo al sol y al bosque.

- Yo señor, dije que…

- Sé lo que dijo, pero también sé que en esta parte del territorio no hay pueblos y que ninguna simple mujer podría sobrevivir sola durante tanto tiempo - contestó fríamente.

- Subestima a las mujeres, mi señor – dijo con la voz más dulce que tenía.

- Tal vez, pero ninguna mujer se acercaría tanto al ejército negro, escucharía sus planes y viviría para contarlo.

- Es usted muy desconfiado, majestad. Es información importante, sobre todo en una guerra - su voz dejo de ser dulce y chillona para volverse neutra.

- En tiempos de guerra, nadie es confiable – sintió como se acercaba a ella y sólo pudo retroceder un paso.

- No lo creo señor... - evitó decir más.

Shaoran se plantó frente a ella, y Sak bajo aún más la cabeza.

- Creo que en tiempos de crisis es cuando conocemos en verdad a las personas en quienes se puede confiar y en quienes no.

- Pero no se da la espalda sin siquiera escuchar a un amigo – la recriminó ella.

- ¿Quién eres? – demandó saber Shaoran casi comprobando su teoría de alguna trampa de Eriol.

Mientras Sak sólo imaginar que había llevado a una amante le hervía la sangre - en tiempos de crisis es cuando se corren a los brazos queridos, o cuando se corren a los brazos de la conveniencia.

Tan rápido olvido lo suyo, tan rápido mando al demonio sus palabras, tan poco valía que ella le hubiese confesado que lo amaba, que ahora se casaba con otra y además viajaba hacia una guerra con sabe Dios quien.

- Es cuando demuestras tu verdadero rostro, tu verdadera capacidad, cuando muestras tu alma – al decir esto último levantó el rostro y retiró el lienzo que cubría su cabeza.

Debajo de esa cara sucia estaba un rostro muy conocido - ¿Sak? – quedo casi petrificado.

- Hola Shaoran – saludo seriamente.

- Pero... ¿qué demonios haces aquí? – frunció el ceño sin entender.

- De nada, ¿qué crees? Advirtiéndote de lo que planea Eriol.

El rey de Vidya se quedo en silencio, aún dudando que lo que le mostraban los ojos fuese real.

- Yue espera órdenes de Eriol para atacarte, sabe tu ubicación, sinceramente no sé que planea pero esta muy confiado.

- ¿Qué dices? - salió de su asombro para prestar atención a lo que decía.

- Tienen a varios Sílfide de su lado, los seres oscuros que comanda Yue son muy poderosos y difíciles de matar, debes saber el hechizo exacto, se mueven en la oscuridad y pueden cambiar de forma. Los hechiceros también son poderosos pero creo que los tuyos podrán mantener una pelea con ellos. No sé cómo, pero que el ejército tuyo y el de Sideris hubieran avanzado tanto es porque él así lo decidió. Parece que espera algo, no sé que es.

- ¿Por qué me lo dices? - frunció el ceño desconfiado.

- Huyes cuando quiero hablarte, por eso tuve que venir hasta aquí – ahora era ella la que estaba molesta.

- Me traicionaste – aseguró él sumamente molesto crispando los puños.

Ella desvió la mirada incapaz de mantenerla - tal vez - no podía negarlo - pero haré lo posible para ayudarlos por ahora.

- ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti? Eres del bando enemigo.

Esas palabras dolieron - pues es tú decisión - se cruzó de brazos como una pequeña enojada.

Sintió su penetrante mirada clavada en ella, sintió de nuevo esa agradable presencia que lo cubría llena de valentía de fortaleza y de todo lo que era él. No pudo evitar estremecerse con su cercanía, trato de calmarse y pensar fríamente.

- Disculpa por insistir... - dijo esta vez más calmada y viéndolo directamente a sus ojos ámbar - pero por favor, desiste de esta pelea él tiene todo a favor - dejo caer los brazos relajando toda la tensión en su cuerpo.

- ¿Estas pidiéndome que me rinda? - se exaltó.

- No, estoy diciendo que hay otras maneras para terminar con esto, la vía de las armas es la más cruel de todas Shaoran. Tal vez podamos hablar con Eriol y hacer un acuerdo para...

- ¡NO! - la cortó él - no olvides quien comenzó todo esto. No olvides quién tomo tu reino en sus manos por medio de la violencia, y yo jamás, y escúchame bien, jamás le perdonaré que haya provocado la muerte de mi padre. El comenzó esto y yo lo terminaré, no me pidas imposibles.

- Pero… ¿y la vida de todos esos seres vivos que se pierden cada día en el campo de batalla? - recordó al hombre que murió en sus manos - ¿Acaso ellos tienen alguna culpa de lo que ha hecho Eriol o la necedad tuya? - en verdad deseaba convencerlo.

- Ellos han decidido seguirlos, es su deseo luchar.

- Así como tu hombres desean morir por su reino, por tu familia y por ti. No lo ves, así como ellos creen en Eriol, los tuyos creen en ti, todos creen que hacen lo correcto y están dispuestos a morir por sus órdenes. Y si ninguno de los dos quiere rendirse, serán ellos quienes pierdan la vida.

- No Sak, por eso es que vine hasta acá enfrentaré yo mismo los problemas, pero él no esta aquí, es Ériol quien utiliza a todos ellos a su conveniencia.

¿Por qué era tan testarudo? Tenía la pequeña esperanza de poder llegar a un acuerdo pero habían terminado peleando.

- Como quieras, pero seguiré intentando que esto termine de modo distinto.

- Mi reino y yo estamos protegidos y preparados - habló como un gobernante seguro de la fuerza de su pueblo.

- Eso espero, Eriol planea algo grande y será cuestión de días en que lo lleve a cabo – dijo mientras exhalaba un suspiro.

- Estaremos preparados - sus palabras la hicieron tranquilizarse, él parecía confiado y en verdad esperaba confiar en que estarían bien.

- Debo irme - cubrió de nuevo sus cabellos maltratados con el lienzo.

- ¿Sak? - en respuesta ella lo miró.

- Viniste hasta acá ¿sólo para advertirme?

- Es tu decisión ignorarme o no - contestó resignada

- ¿Arriesgaste a tu familia a tu vida por advertirme?

Sak sólo suspiro casi imperceptiblemente.

- ¿Tanto me quieres?

- A pesar de que obviamente no me quieres cerca - escondió su mirada tras el lienzo - no puedo mandar en mi corazón ni en lo que siento por ti, para mi desgracia - se negaba a repetir esas palabras que dolían - Cuídate mucho por favor.

Se dio media vuelta dispuesta a salir.

- Sakura - la llamó y ella sólo se mordió el labio, le parecía una eternidad desde que lo escucho pronunciar ese nombre, de esa manera.

Shaoran la alcanzo y se interpuso en su camino, pero aún así ella no se atrevió a ver sus ojos.

- No te preocupes Shaoran, sé que ya tienes a alguien y sé que es por el bien de tu pueblo - sonrió con un poco de tristeza.

- Estoy comprometido Sak - sólo cerró los ojos y un frío corrió por toda su espina dorsal, pero se mantuvo firme. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cruel?

- Espero que sean felices - dijo tragando su decepción y tratando de controlarse - ¿Es ella la que esta aquí?

- No, Haydee sólo viene a ayudarme con la batalla.

- Así que es Haydee - por fin pudo verlo a los ojos y reír falsamente – y yo que la creía una inútil.

- ¿Estas celosa? - preguntó Shaoran con una leve sonrisa como si la situación le causara gracia.

Así que le agradaba hacerla sufrir - ¿Me crees tan imbécil? - su cara se torno roja - jamás he pensado que al final tendremos un final feliz. En esta estúpida historia sólo hay muerte y destrucción, al final te quedarás con la que quieras, eres un rey puedes hacer lo que quieras en nombre de tu pueblo, yo me pudriré - por todos los cielos a penas podía controlarse y no dejar escapar toda su furia y energía.

Shaoran acentúo su sonrisa lo que termino por lastimarla aún más, pero por más que lo deseara jamás podría odiarlo, así que simplemente paso a su lado para retirarse.

- Un momento - la retuvo tomando su brazo.

Ella sólo quedo en silencio con la dignidad destrozada.

- ¿Estas dispuesta a seguir SUS órdenes?

- Sí, lo haré - dijo decidida.

- ¿Qué sucederá si te ordena que me mates? ¿Lo harás?

¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer esa pregunta tan estúpida?

- No lo sé – mintió.

- ¿Qué pasará entonces Sakura?

No quería ni imaginarlo, decidir entre la vida de su familia o la vida de Shaoran. Ganar la guerra y perder un amor, o ganar un amor y perder la familia.

- Lucharemos entonces – sólo en pensar en que Eriol la obligará a decidir se le estrujo el corazón - y ganará el mejor.

Justo cuando sintió que en su alma no había nada, sólo confusión, dolor, resentimiento, sueños frustrados, ilusiones rotas, que estaba sometida y que nunca más podría reír en su vida.

Sintió de pronto una calidez que brotaba de lo más profundo de su ser y se expandía lentamente, cubriendo toda la oscuridad, poco a poco y lentamente su pecho y el resto de su cuerpo recobraban su fuerza y su poder.

Pronto toda esa calidez se concentro en su pecho y en sus labios. Ni siquiera sintió cuando o cómo, sólo que ahora era Shaoran que la besaba de manera embriagante, ella no respondía, sólo sentía como el ritmo de sus labios acariciaban tiernamente los suyos.

No pudo resistirse, a pesar de todo, no tuvo fuerza para alejarlo, sólo para perderse en la sensación que le provocaba. Sus manos de pronto rodearon su cintura sin sentir la menor resistencia.

Cerró los ojos con resignación. Así de maleable era en su presencia, podía hacerla tocar el infierno con sus frías palabras o volar en la gloria con sólo un contacto. Sí, así era estar enamorada. Embriagada de su presencia, perdida en sus manos, estúpidamente enamorada del que fue su mejor amigo, del que ahora era su enemigo.

Cuando el aire era indispensable tuvieron que separarse.

Ella pronto frunció el ceño ¿acaso se estaba burlando?

- Lo siento - se disculpó él - pero quería estar seguro que eras tú, quería estar seguro que aún sentías lo que una vez me aseguraste - le dedico una mirada llena de ternura, casi de devoción.

- ¿Por qué? - logró preguntar ella, aún sin entender.

- Por que a pesar de todo, no he podido sacarte de mi mente. A pesar de saber que estas con "él", me niego a perderte. Todo este tiempo has estado en mis pensamientos, no como mi enemiga, sino como mi amiga y como la persona con la que desearía estar para siempre, pero...

Aquella vez, en el plano astral cuando se decepcionó de ella. Pudo rechazarla, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para hacerlo, en aquel momento su cuerpo no estaba presente para sentir lo que ahora sentía, casi tan sublime como aquella noche en Sideris, un recuerdo que intento borrar pero que sólo logro grabarlo en cada parte de su cuerpo.

- te traicioné - aseguró ella y sus ojos verdes no ocultaron lo que sentía.

Ahora que podía ver de lo que ella era capaz, le movió hasta la última fibra de su ser.

Y todo este tiempo se la había pasado pensando que lo que sentía por esa princesa era un capricho, y que con su traición, todo cariño que le llego a tener se fundía en el odio y desprecio.

Sin embargo ese sentimiento que creía destruido, ahora emergía victorioso de tal prueba.

Shaoran asintió y la brazo esperando que no se desvaneciera - Es muy complicado. Una parte de mí te odia por estar con él, por dejarme y no confiar en mí. Y otra parte de mí te admira y respeta, por lo que haces, por la manera en que me ayudas y te arriesgas, esa parte sólo desea protegerte y amarte - acarició con dulzura su cabeza.

Hasta donde pudo traicionarlo al unirse con el enemigo y hasta donde podía amarlo al ir hasta allá y exponerse sólo para advertirle del peligro.

Amaba su corazón pero odiaba sus ideas.

Luego la tomo del rostro y la miró fijamente - Sakura, pero debo reconocer que siempre me asombras - le dijo sonriendo quitando las mechas que neciamente cubrían su rostro.

Mientras ella por fin disfrutaba de verlo de nuevo. El rostro que conoció parecía haber madurado, sus facciones eran más duras, más masculinas y su mirada más intensa. Parecía más un hombre y menos un adolescente, no pudo evitar hechizarse con esa visión con esas sensaciones que despertaban sólo con su cercanía.

Pero no podía dejarse llevar, ya una vez había actuado dejándose llevar por las emociones, no se arrepentía, pero si iba a tener un hijo de él no sería en medio de una guerra, ni mientras estuviera comprometido.

Por mucho que lo amara, no arriesgaría la vida de su hijo en una batalla, así que trato de alejar esas sensaciones - soy genial lo sé - sonrió sinceramente - pero no es suficiente.

- ¿A no?

- Debes confiar en mí, sé que no quieres terminar esto de otra manera pero debo rogarte que lo pienses por favor, sólo pensando en el bien de todos - rogaron también sus verdes ojos y él no supo que decir.

- Yo...

- Majestad, lady Haydee desea verlo – interrumpió una voz desde el exterior.

- ¿Qué? En un momento salgo – Shaoran se separó rápidamente.

- Ella, ¿viene a verte? – sintió que su sangre hervía en su cuerpo.

- ¿Shaoran puedo pasar? – se escucho la voz femenina desde el exterior.

Sak rechinó los dientes.

- No – contestó ella con voz ronca.

- En seguida salgo – corrigió Shaoran y salio rápido e impedir que entre.

Pero era demasiado tarde, se la encontró de frente.

¿Qué parte de "me estoy cambiando" no entendió? ¿O lo hizo a propósito para…?

- Buenas noches - saludo la joven.

- Muy buenas noches - contestó mordazmente Sak, apenas y tuvo tiempo de cubrirse la cabeza.

En ese momento Sak sabía a quien enfrentarse a la hora de la batalla, a quien con gusto derrotaría.

- ¿Qué sucede Haydee? - preguntó seriamente Shaoran algo molesto por la intrusión.

- Nada, es sólo que escuche que había una mujer aquí y quise venir a ofrecerle mi ayuda, como aquí todos son hombres... – muy considerada la mujer.

- Es muy considerada mi lady - interrumpió Sak con voz chillona - pero estoy bien y si me disculpan estoy cansada, sólo quiero un lugar donde descansar - hizo unos torpes movimientos de reverencia sin dejarse ver el rostro.

- Bien, puede venir conmigo - Haydee se acercó a ella.

- No gracias, un soldado me ha ofrecido su lugar y no quiero ofenderlo. Con su permiso - salió sin esperar respuestas, tan rápido como sus pies le permitieron.

Se encontró con uno de los soldados que la habían guiado y se alejaron.

- Pobre mujer - dijo Haydee al verla salir.

- Espera aquí - ordenó Shaoran y salió corriendo tras ella.

Haydee tuvo un extraño presentimiento, pero prefirió obedecer.

Sak caminaba junto al soldado de nuevo a la tienda, alcanzó a divisar la posición de la luna en el cielo, debía apresurarse.

Pronto la figura del rey los alcanzó - soldado diga a los hechiceros que vean el lado este, sentí algo hace un momento - ordenó al hombre y éste de inmediato obedeció.

Ella aceleró el paso, alejándose de la curiosa mirada de algunos de los soldados que hacían guardia, pero ninguno los siguió.

- Sak.

- Lo siento no quería estorbar en "sus actividades" – dijo totalmente molesta.

- Sak, no es lo que piensas, ella vino a pelear.

Ambos se detuvieron cerca de la tienda en la orilla del campamento, casi en las sombras.

- Sí claro.

- ¿Acaso no notaste su poder? Es fuerte.

Ella se quedo en silencio - como sea, debo irme.

- Quédate Sak, pronto reconquistaremos Dhirtya, Eriol será derrotado y todo volverá a la normalidad - hubiera dado todo por creerle, pero a pesar de toda la revolución que él provocaba en ella, no podía arriesgar ni a su familia ni a Isil.

- El viaje es largo y arriesgado, no puedo quedarme.

- Tan cerca están de nosotros – reflexiono él - en verdad no entiendo como lograste llegar hasta aquí.

- Una chica tiene sus métodos.

- Eso no suena bien.

- Deje durmiendo a mi guardia, me esperan y no pienso provocarle problemas.

- Así que ¿alguien te espera?

- Ansiosamente.

- Es ese estornudo no es cierto, sé que los Sílfide de la zona se unieron al ejército.

- No es él, pero sí están de nuestro lado. Es un chico llamado Isil, por favor Shaoran, si sigues hablando como adolescente pensaré que estas celoso – Vaya, no pensaba que le importará a Shaoran que este con otros hombres.

- Yo, ja para nada – pero su voz lo delato.

- No estas celoso de Eriol – je je venganza.

- No.

- De Atzin.

- Claro que no.

- Del lindo Isil.

- No lo conozco.

- Precisamente por eso, es mi guardián pasa TODO el tiempo conmigo, me protege, me ayuda y apoya. Pensándolo bien sería un novio perfecto ¿sabes? Sin un linaje que cuidar y deseos de venganza.

- Sakura – dijo molesto, si quería molestarlo, bingo lo había logrado.

- Haga lo que haga o sienta lo que sienta yo por ti, tú podrás elegir al final. Así que no me culpes por buscar a alguien que si me quiera.

- Sakura no...

- Shh... - tus soldados puedes escucharte.

Se inclinó para que nadie los escuchara - escúchame yo... –comenzó a decir Shaoran.

- Una cosa más – lo interrumpió - como al parecer la siguiente vez que estaré contigo es el campo de batalla te aconsejo que dejes fuera a tu "amiguita" podría salir lastimada

- ¿Qué dices? tú no serías capaz.

- Como dije no me subestimes, he matado una vez, quien sabe... tal vez me agrade.

- Saku... – esta vez lo interrumpió robándole un beso corto.

Shaoran de inmediato buscó si alguien los hubiera visto, pero al parecer nadie lo hizo, justo cuando estaba decidido a regañarla por su imprudencia la chica se había desvanecido.

- Demonios - dijo cansinamente.

o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o

- Touya, quiero que me expliques que sucede

- ¿Qué sucede señor? – preguntó como quién no sabe nada.

- Sí sabes a lo que me refiero ¿qué hay entre tú y Tomoyo? – fue directo al grano.

El hermano mayor de Sak sonrió sutilmente.

A lo que Eriol, sólo frunció el ceño muy levemente

- Ella esta jugando conmigo, eso es todo.

- Explícate.

- Desde que llegue buscó mis… favores. Intentó seducirme para obtener beneficios de mí.

- No mientas – Eriol levantó la voz amenazante.

- No lo hago señor, es la verdad puede preguntárselo a ella – dijo seguro.

Había planeado todo, para que Eriol se diese cuenta de lo que sucedía entre ellos, quería que Eriol tuviera la más horrible impresión de ella y se alejara.

Eriol pareció confundido y no lo escondió como solía hacerlo.

- Entiendo – dijo ya más calmado - pero ya no lo hará más, no necesita ningún favor tuyo. Por lo que quiero que te alejes de ella.

- Señor, lo haré si me lo pide.

Eriol se sintió un poco más relajado.

- Pero no le aseguro que ella se aleje de mí.

El jefe del ejército negro se sintió irritado, pero se contuvo. Estaba insinuando que Tomoyo era una cualquiera, pero él la conocía mejor.

- Entiendo, pero… al final ella decidirá.

- Así será.

Touya sería un digno rival para Eriol.

A pesar de que Eriol tenía una posición privilegiada como jefe supremo, él no se dejaría intimidar.

El premio era demasiado tentador para dejarlo ir.

A la mañana siguiente llegó un mensajero de Yue.

- Puede retirarse - lo despidió Eriol.

Las órdenes estaban dadas.

Minutos después llegaba Meiling quien había partido al noroeste para conocer la situación del reino de Amaya, los Sen sólo esperaban órdenes de Eriol.

- Mei llama a Touya, hay una reunión importante.

- Si señor.

En cuanto los tres se reunieron, como siempre en la parte más alta del palacio, informó sobre el mensaje y su decisión.

- Entonces...

- Sí Mei, llegó el momento. Li ha salido de su palacio es vulnerable, es el momento que esperábamos, todas las piezas están en su lugar.

- Sin Li al frente, todas las resistencias caerán - aseguró Touya.

- No debemos confiarnos. Li es muy inteligente estoy seguro que no salió de su palacio sin estar muy bien preparado, sabe alta hechicería, sabe usar energías y cuenta con los mejores hechiceros, además ha desarrollado la metalurgia. Tiene bien protegido a su palacio, con reservas de comida y agua, esta preparado para todo.

- Es por eso que debemos terminar con él, es muy peligroso.

- Es cierto Mei, por eso me encargaré personalmente.

- Pero señor... - protestó Mei.

- Lo haré. Touya mañana temprano partiremos - Kinomoto sólo asintió - Meiling te quedarás en el palacio para vigilar que todo salga bien.

- Pero señor...

- No esta a discusión Mei.

Ella suspiro desilusionada.

- Nuestro asunto quedará para otro momento - se dirigió a Touya y él solo asintió.

Luego Eriol salió.

- Te preocupas demasiado Meiling - murmuró Touya - sabe cuidarse solo.

- Sí, pero si ese tal Li es tan fuerte, me gustaría acompañarlo.

- Díselo.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que sientes Mei.

- No sé de qué hablas, cierra la boca - salió enojada y azotando la puerta.

Touya sonrió, vaya que Eriol era ciego al no notar las miradas que Mei le dirigía. Pero no era su asunto, aunque le convenía que Mei se quedará con Eriol y él tendría el campo libre.

Un momento ¿camino libre? ¿para qué?

Cierto, había decidido tener a esa amiga de su hermano a toda costa, y lo haría. Además con la batalla con Li era probable que su tonto hermano muriera en manos enemigas y ese pequeño estorbo desaparecería para siempre de su vida.

o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o

Sak llegaba al lugar donde Isil no tardaría en despertar corriendo a toda prisa, ya cambiada y sumamente cansada veía como poco a poco la luz rojiza del sol anunciaba un nuevo amanecer.

Corrió a todo lo que daban sus pies, aún dentro de las botas le dolían horrores las pequeñas heridas provocadas por la hierba y algunas espinas. Había corrido tan desesperadamente que no se cuido de las terribles espinas ni de algunas hormigas que furiosas por pisar su hogar pellizcaron su piel sin piedad.

Faltaba poco, cuando se tuvo que detener sintió algo acercándose. Saco su espada y avanzó con más cautela, estaba agotada y sin dormir así que le costaba un poco de trabajo ubicar las presencias. Estaba a un kilómetro del campamento y a unos metros de Isil.

Se apresuro cuando lo recordó, tal vez Isil estaba siendo atacado y no podía defenderse por esta bajo el efecto de su pócima.

- Tonta - se recriminó y continuó.

La neblina de la noche aún no se retiraba por completo, así que con cuidado se acercó. Vio a Isil dormir tranquilamente, no parecía haberse dado cuenta de nada.

Pero seguía sintiendo algo y parecía estar cerca, camino hacia donde se sentía más fuerte.

- Alto - vio a alguien esconderse entre as ramas de un árbol.

Luego algo cayó de él.

Vio como lentamente se levantaba una alta figura cubierta por una larga capa negra.

- ¿Qué quieres? - tomo pose de defensa.

- Tranquila Sak, soy yo - se destapo y vio a...

- Atzin.

- Hola.

Sak corrió y lo abrazó logrando sonrojarlo sin saber.

- No pensé que te agradaría verte.

Ella le sonrió - claro que sí, no sabía nada de ti - se separó de él.

- Estaba en las fronteras de Sideris, yo pensaba que estabas en Dhirtya a salvo - dijo frunciendo levemente el ceño - no pensé que Eriol sería capaz de arriesgar tu vida de esta manera. Vine en cuanto lo supe.

- ¿En serio? Yo estoy bien

- Yo... prometí a tu abuelo y Mixtli que cuidaría de ti - acarició el cabello de Sak.

- Gracias, pero puedo cuidarme yo misma me enseñaste bien. Además tengo otro guardia.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a donde Isil yacía dormido.

- Pues, no creo que sea tan confiable esta durmiendo - dijo con tono molesto al verlo dormir tan placenteramente - ¿estas segura de que no eres tú quien lo cuida a él?

A Sak le salió una gota - no, normalmente no es así, es sólo que estaba muy cansado... sí es eso.

- No te preocupes de ahora en adelante yo te cuidaré

- En verdad no necesito que nadie me cuide, por ahora sólo quiero descansar - se sentó en una roca y Atzin también lo hizo dándose la espalda.

- Descansemos ¿sí? - preguntó Sak y lo utilizo la espalda de Atzin como respaldo.

Estaban igual de cansados, él había viajado desde Sideris y Sak desde el campamento de Li, lo único que deseaban era descansar.

Atzin vio como lentamente Isil abría perezosamente los ojos, vio a su alrededor algo desubicado y luego de notar la ausencia de Sak se levantó de un brinco.

- Sak.

- Vaya guardia que eres - reclamó Atzin.

- ¿Tú?

- Atzin, ese es mi nombre.

- Como te llames ¿qué haces aquí?

- Vine a proteger a Sak, ya que parece que nadie más lo hace.

Isil se ofendió - yo lo hago muy bien.

- ¿En serio? ¿Dónde esta ahora?

- Eh... - la buscó con la mirada y se alarmó.

Atzin sólo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, Isil lo rodeo y tras él estaba Sak ¿durmiendo?

- Sh... - le dijo Atzin - creo que no durmió bien por cuidarte.

Isil se enojo pero no dijo nada, no entendía que le sucedió. Él era muy alerta, cualquier sonido lo despertaba sobre todo cuando estaba con Sak.

Con mucho cuidado y delicadeza Atzin se dio vuelta y la tomo en brazos.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Debe descansar y éste no es buen lugar, debemos ir al campamento allá podrá dormir mejor.

Sak simplemente había quedado agotada y dormida, arrullada por unos brazos calidos que se le antojaban como los de Shaoran, así que sólo se acomodo, sonrió y siguió durmiendo.

Atzin también sonrió y se la llevó.

Isil recogió todo y fue tras ellos, sospechando que ese hombre tenía algo que ver con su profundo sueño.

No estaba seguro de poder confiar en él, además parecía muy protector con Sak, lo mantendría bien vigilado.

o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o

Era ya tarde cuando decidió ir al dormitorio de Tomoyo como lo había hecho las últimas noches. Ambos parecían disfrutar de largas charlas, que nada tenían que ver con la guerra, muerte o sufrimiento.

Ella tenía ese don, podía hacerlo olvidar su realidad, parecía imbuirlo en una agradable esfera en donde todo era perfecto, en donde sólo podía haber felicidad.

Tomoyo se había vuelto para él una droga, una exquisita droga que se negaba a perder. Lo hacía alucinar cosas maravillosas, lo hacía sentir flotar a pesar de su cuerpo, sólo su sonrisa un gesto que le causaba euforia en lo más profundo de su ser.

Sin embargo no estaba acostumbrado a exteriorizarlo, estaba feliz por dentro pero no lo reflejaba. Mantenían charlas de amigos de cosas triviales como hacer recetas para pócimas y comida deliciosa, hasta hablaban de la literatura que Tomoyo amaba.

Ella era su perfecto refugio.

Toco la puerta y entró como siempre, ella ya lo esperaba.

- ¿Cómo te fue el día de hoy?

- Excelente – le sonrió.

Por más que ella lo deseara esas sonrisas eran sinceras, no podía fingirlas. El hombre era sumamente agradable, siempre atento y sincero, podía olvidar que era el líder de un ejército que buscaba dominar todo cuanto existía sobre la faz de la tierra. Parecía un humano más.

La rutina de enseñar a Touya palabras de hechicería había sido cambiada por una amena discusión de literatura.

Mixtli había partido dos días antes, Tomoyo no la pudo despedir pues sin que ella lo supiera.

La frescura que desprendía Tomoyo era fácilmente contagiada y así había hecho algunos conocidos entre las personas. A comparación de los primeros días, ahora las personas que estaban aprisionadas en la parte baja del palacio, parecían casi acostumbradas a la situación. Era cierto que muchas mujeres parecían tristes, pero ya no lloraban como antes, se dedicaban a cuidar más a sus hijos y servir a los enfermos.

- Es increíble a lo que una persona puede acostumbrarse – había concluido Eriol.

Casi no tocaban ese tema y por primera vez ambos se quedaron unos momentos en silencio.

Ella pensaba en el destino de todos los combatientes y en especial de Sak, mientras Eriol sólo se dedicaba a observarla, no había tiempo. Iría al campo de batalla y no deseaba irse sin hacer lo que ya tenía muy bien planeado y que, quizás le ayudaría a triunfar.

- ¿Tomoyo?

- ¿Sí? – la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Le quitó la taza que sostenía y puso ambas tazas en el buró cerca de la cama, donde ella yacía sentada.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó notando la extraña actitud.

- No soy bueno para esto pero… - se inclino y puso una rodilla en el suelo y tomo sus manos mientras la miraba con devoción.

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – preguntó con voz suave.

Tomoyo se quedó estática, tratando se asimilar la pregunta.

- Yo… no sabía como decirlo, es la única manera de expresarte lo que siento – besó sus manos un poco avergonzado.

Nadie le enseño como ser tierno, o como decir algo con algún sentimiento. Sólo sabía que las personas de los pueblos se casaban cuando se amaban, y estaba seguro que él la amaba, y la única manera de saber si ella le correspondía era hacer esa pregunta.

Apenas estaba comenzando a reaccionar, cuando sintió que en su dedo algo ligero se deslizaba, Eriol le estaba poniendo una sortija, una hermosísima sortija de oro blanco con un diamante no muy grande rodeado de una hermosa amatista.

- Eriol – fue lo único que pudo decir.

Él la obligo a levantarse.

- Por favor – le susurro y la beso.

Por todos los cielos, era un beso tan dulce y tierno que parecía no ser real. Ella sólo pudo soltar un suspiró, sus cálidos labios parecían inexpertos pero llenos de ternura.

Apenas y la sujeto por los hombros para profundizar un poco el beso antes de soltarla.

- Sé que tienes que pensarlo ¿lo prometes? – beso su cabeza y le brindo una mirada anhelante.

Tomoyo sólo puso asentir, sus pensamientos estaban demasiado confusos para hacer o decir algo.

Él se dio media vuelta y salió.

o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o

Hola, yo de nuevo, bien ahora todo se puso color hormiga. Nadie quiere ceder un ápice en sus decisiones lo que complica todo, la única confundida es Tomoyo jiji.

- Black Star Dragon Girl

- Nitoky

- Khorih

- yuuko-hime

- Gilraen Singöllo

- Celina Sosa

- gabyhyatt

- Ana

- Nami Li

- HarLet.BriNa

Gracias chicas por leer, por sus comentarios y apoyo.

En el siguiente capítulo: es hora de partir al frente de batalla, el momento que todos esperaban Eriol llega a tomar su lugar al frente y se encuentra con su más poderoso enemigo.


	22. ¿Quién los entiende?

**Espejos del alma**

Por Yoali Iizax Luin

o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o

Capítulo 22. ¿Quién los entiende?

Isil recorrió de nuevo el campamento, todo en su lugar. Al amanecer los soldados cumplían las órdenes de vigilar y prepararse para salir en cuanto Yue diera la orden.

Cuando regreso al campamento, Sak seguía durmiendo, había dormido más de 24 horas seguidas y no daba indicios de querer despertar. No había visto dormir a alguien así desde que comenzó la guerra.

Sak parecía calmada, más tranquila a pesar de todo, no entendía el cambio de actitud pero sin duda le agradaba más que pudiera descansar. Y no verla con la mirada perdida en el fuego, como había sido desde la última batalla en la que le salvo la vida, desde la que ella no había dormido más de dos horas sin despertar sudando por alguna pesadilla.

Llegó a la pequeña tienda que compartía con Sak y se encontró con Atzin, él la observaba atentamente mientras ella aún dormía, parecía una niña pequeña disfrutando de una siesta.

Quiso interrogar al hombre por su atrevimiento de entrar sin permiso, pero noto que la mirada que le dedicaba a la princesa no era sólo de curiosidad, en esos ojos se reflejaba algo más...

¿Acaso ese tal Atzin estaba enamorado¿Sabía que era mujer¿O bateaba del otro lado?

- Si la sigues viendo así, le harás un agujero - comentó para hacerle notar su presencia.

- ¿Qué? - El otro se sobresalto levemente.

Isil se extraño aún más, como parte de un ejército nadie podía descuidarse de esa manera, al grado de no sentir la presencia de alguien cuando se acerca.

- Olvídalo - rodó los ojos y se acercó.

- ¿Crees que despierte? – preguntó el Atzin preocupado - ya lleva un día entero.

- Estará bien, es muy fuerte puede cuidarse - fingió que no le importaba.

Atzin suspiró, estaba desesperado después de escuchar lo que Mixtli le decía, Sak al frente de batalla, eso era inconcebible, no tuvo paz desde ese momento y sin importarle nada, ni los ruegos de Mixtli ni los gritos de Bugad que le exigían que regrese, fue en su búsqueda.

Ahora nadie lo podría alejar de ella, su deber era protegerla y no sólo porque se lo prometió a su abuelo y a Mixtli, era por él, no deseaba que nadie le hiciera daño de ninguna manera. Estar con ella, y algún día con la ayuda del tiempo y su cariño, pudiera corresponder ese sentimiento que había nacido en él.

Estaba muy conciente de que no era el lugar, menos el momento de decirle lo que sentía, pero abrigaba una esperanza de que ella pudiera confiar en él poco a poco, y después pensar en él como algo más que un maestro de su raza.

- Sak - le alegró de ver como sus verdes ojos se abrían lentamente.

- ¿Qué paso? - se restregó los ojos aún semidormida.

- Te quedaste dormida ¿te sientes bien? - se apresuró a atenderla.

- Sí graciaaas - dijo bostezando - que sueño - luego miro a los dos hombres y les sonrió. Se levantó de un salto y comenzó a estirar su cuerpo.

A los dos hombres les salió una gotita.

- Me siento muy bien ¿Alguno tiene algo de comer? - sobo su estomago - tengo hambre.

Ambos hombres desaparecieron y tres segundos después los dos le ofrecían una fruta.

- "¿A estos que les pasa?" - se preguntó, pero no le tomo importancia.

Ahora fue a ella que le salio una gota - gracias chicos - les recibió - acompaññenmeee - dijo comiendo y sentándose en el piso.

Ambos asintieron y lo hicieron.

Se sentía casi renovada, después de mucho ejercicio y un buen sueño se sentía mejor físicamente y con la advertencia a Shaoran, mucho mejor anímicamente.

Mientras Atzin e Isil se enviaban rayitos con las miradas, parecía competir en las atenciones a Sak.

Los tres terminaron, Sak sacó algunas cosas de su casi nulo equipaje - bien, con su permiso ahora me retiro.

- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

- Tranquilos en un momento regreso.

- No puedes andar por ahí sin alguien que te cuide, es peligroso - dijo Atzin.

- Además esperamos órdenes de Yue - completó Isil.

- Lo sé, pero ahora vengo necesito sólo unos minutos - salió de la pequeña tienda.

- Yo iré - de nuevo ambos hablaron a la vez y salieron tras ella.

Sak se dio vuelta extrañada, levantó una ceja - lo que sea que hayan bebido dejen de hacerlo, les hace daño miren como se ponen, parecen gemelos - sonrió divertida - y no, nadie irá conmigo.

- Pero...

- No necesito ayuda para bañarme ¿entienden¿o es que alguno es tan degenerado para ayudarme? No se olviden que no soy tan hombre como parezco – dijo en forma de advertencia y bastante seria.

Ambos adquirieron un color rojo intenso.

- Bien, eso mismo digo yo así que... con su permiso - siguió caminando internándose en el bosque buscando un lugar seguro donde darse una ducha o por lo menos limpiar su cuerpo. Hacerse pasar como hombre no quería decir que tenía que oler como uno.

Después de caminar un rato se detuvo al lado de un río casi seco, a pesar del ambiente húmedo no había muchos lugares con agua disponible, así que se resigno a limpiar su cuerpo solamente.

Poniendo una protección a su alrededor comenzó.

A medida que limpiaba su cuerpo se daba cuenta lo desarrollado que estaba, cada vez era más difícil esconderlo, incluso su voz parecía hacerse más fina.

Sentimientos encontrados rondaban su cuerpo y su mente, por un lado el encuentro con Shaoran la dejo con una bella sensación en el pecho, por otro lado no se quedo muy contenta de dejarlo tan "bien" acompañado.

Además le había asegurado que pelearía del lado de Eriol, cuando en realidad era lo menos que deseaba hacer, pelear. Pero parecía que no había alternativa, por el bien de su familia y por acabar esa guerra. Se repetía una y otra vez la pregunta de Shaoran ¿Sería capaz de matarlo si Eriol lo ordenase?

- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó enfadado Isil al ver que minutos después de que Sak se había marchado Atzin se internaba en el bosque.

- Sólo voy a revisar que nadie se acerque.

Isil no estaba muy seguro de creerlo.

- Sabe cuidarse - aseguró.

Atzin detuvo su andar.

- Aún así, no deja de ser...

- Mujer - completó Isil - lo sé, pero no debes subestimarla. Que sea mujer no significa que sea débil - aseguró - recordando como a pesar de no estar del todo recuperada era muy buena en la pelea y en la hechicería.

- ¿Había conocido a alguien así? - preguntó de pronto Atzin a Isil - a alguien que te impresione tanto, que sea tan especial...

- Ella lo es - lo interrumpió - y más te vale que no planees nada.

- ¿Qué dices¿Desconfías de mí? Jamás le haría daño.

- Puede que sea cierto, pero no confió en ti. Si he dejado que te quedes, es porque con la batalla que se aproxima es difícil y ninguna ayuda debe despreciarse, pero no significa que confié en ti. Eriol me dio la orden de cuidar de ella, así que es mi papel, no el tuyo ¿entiendes?

- No olvides que fue Eriol también quien la envió a este peligroso lugar – Atzin se sintió ofendido.

- Él sabe porque lo hace, ella tiene una función especial para que todo esto se arregle.

- ¿Van a algún lugar? - Sak regresaba con un nuevo uniforme y un poco más limpia.

- No – dijeron ambos dándose la espalda.

- "¿Y estos?" – se pregunto Sal al verlos de espalda entre sí – y dicen que las mujeres somos complicadas.

- ¿Dijiste algo? – preguntó Isil.

- Nada¿qué les parece si practicamos un poco?

Sin más interrupciones comenzaron, primero con Isil luego con Atzin y a ambos los derroto.

Después ambos al mismo tiempo, al principio se negaron pero no pudieron decir que no al rostro de cachorro que les hizo. Así que terminaron por hacerlo.

Al principio dudaban de su capacidad, pero poco a poco ella les demostró que no debían seguir subestimándola. A medida que la velocidad se incrementaba ella lograba mantenerse en pie, sin ningún golpe recibido, todos esquivados, y había logrado sacarle el aire a Isil de una buena patada.

- Vamos chicos, recuerden que estamos en una guerra, no me decepcionen - retó Sak para que dieran todo de sí.

Atzin comenzó a combinar hechicería con espada, mientras Isil utilizaba su capacidad física buscaba golpearla en un descuido.

La pelea se prolongó y ella parecía mantener la ventaja, anticipándose a sus movimientos, rechazando, esquivando y contraatacando.

Ambos hombres estaban sorprendidos de la capacidad de mostraba y pronto llamó la atención de algunos de los soldados que rondaban cerca.

Sak se sentía sumamente confiada en sí misma, controlando su energía, sintiendo la de sus oponentes, guiándose por lo que había aprendido de Yukito, Kaho, Shaoran, de Atzin, incluso Eriol, haciendo suya sus técnicas, evitando cometer los mismos errores que en el pasado.

Atzin notó como su aura no crecía demasiado como hubiera esperado, sólo se intensificaba. No estaba expandiendo su poder, lo estaba concentrando. Era un método utilizado sólo por Sílfide de mayor rango, pocos podían hacerlo de esa manera, Sak estaba logrando rebasar incluso sus propios poderes.

Justo cuando se dio cuenta de eso, vio como ella colocaba su espada cerca del cuello de Isil y como segundos después lo inmovilizaba a él. Sin duda ella había ganado.

Les sonrió a ambos - no era necesario dejarme ganar, pero esta bien - relajó su cuerpo y fue hasta entonces que notó que tenía público.

Varios hechiceros la veían con desconfianza, mientras las sombras en el suelo se movían inquietas, también había varios soldados y tras ellos reconoció una mirada glacial que reconocería en el infierno mismo.

Yue había visto todo y si antes parecía tenerle desconfianza ahora parecía querer matarla.

- Espero que demuestres lo mismo en la batalla - habló de pronto y todo se hicieron a un lado para abrirle paso.

Sak le sostuvo la mirada aunque era intimidante. Y aunque había un hechizo especial para que no lo sintiera el enemigo, Yue había sentido los poderes moviéndose y no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad.

- En cuanto llegue Eriol, iremos al frente - le dijo a Sak, ella sólo asintió.

Luego dirigió su fría mirada a Atzin, él solamente hizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto, Yue se dio la vuelta y regreso al campamento, seguido de el resto de los presentes.

- ¿Eriol? - preguntó Sak buscando respuestas en Isil, pero él estaba igual de desconcertado.

- Quiere acabar con esto de una vez - frunció el ceño.

Sak dirigió su mirada con rumbo a la ubicación de Shaoran, rogando que hubiese tomado en cuenta su advertencia.

- ¿Estas bien? - le preguntó Atzin al ver a Sak perdida en sus pensamientos.

- Sí, lo estaré cuando todo termine - luego sonrió - vamos a comer algo.

o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o

Sonomi estaba junto al rey, quien había recaído después de la noticia de que Sak estaba en el frente de batalla, no pudieron ocultar mucho tiempo. Sus fiebres se intensificaron y tanto Kaho como Sonomi trataban de mantenerlo estable.

- Cuando el corazón no esta tranquilo cualquier enfermedad puede matar, sin ánimos de vivir y luchar simplemente es morir a cada momento - había dicho Kaho cuando empeoró el rey.

Ahora podía creerlo, había sido testigo de una recuperación casi milagrosa cuando Sak lo iba a visitar, el rey decayó al irse ella, hasta estar como ahora.

Jadeante de fiebre pronunciaba los nombres de sus hijos y de su esposa una y otra vez, parecía estar sufriendo una especie de enfermedad de culpa, de las consecuencias que traían sus erróneas decisiones del pasado.

Kero se había vuelto el guardián del rey, de alguna manera protegía a su amo y con sólo maullidos trataba de animar al rey, ya no hizo intentos por seguir a Tomoyo.

Puso un nuevo paño con agua en su frente y el hombre jadeo antes de quedarse dormido.

Kaho entró con algo de comida, seguido de Nakuru y Yukito quienes diariamente le hacían una visita.

- ¿Cómo sigue?

- Igual - suspiro Sonomi.

- ¿Podemos hacer algo más? - preguntó Nakuru al ver el rostro del hombre.

Kaho observó al rey descansando - por desgracia, su recuperación sólo depende de él.

Yukito permaneció en silencio, jamás hubiera imaginado verlo en esas condiciones. Lo había conocido como un hombre lleno de vida, fuerte y decidido, pero eso quedo atrás.

No podía evitar sentir algo de culpa de no haber realizado bien su trabajo de guardia con Sak, pero si seguía culpándose terminaría como el rey. Hasta ahora la compañía de Nakuru lo había mantenido con los ánimos que necesitaba para no enfermar.

Eriol era muy comprensivo con Tomoyo al dejarla ayudar a los heridos, pero con ellos era diferente, casi no los dejaba hacer nada y eso era desesperante. Nakuru había tenido que detener varias veces a Yukito en unos raros arranques de desesperación, en los que buscaba enfrentarse a Eriol. Sentía que su lugar era allá en el frente de batalla, no encerrado en ese horrible lugar con una permanente incertidumbre.

Fue entonces que entro Tomoyo, todos quedaron en silencio. Preguntó con la mirada a su madre y ésta sólo negó con una expresión triste que su hija entendió.

Con las manos en la espalda se acercó a Kaho hablaron unos momentos y luego habló con Nakuru y Yukito. De nuevo era Tomoyo quien traía un poco de tranquilidad a sus desesperados corazones, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, ella trataba de mantenerlos con un poco de ánimo.

Hablaba de como todos los prisioneros de abajo tenían mejores condiciones, y que no habían llegado heridos en un buen tiempo. Los hacía sonreír con algunas anécdotas y el tiempo parecía más llevadero.

Pero su madre la notó algo nerviosa, mucho más de lo habitual. Estaba segura que algo le ocultaba, como su madre que era la conocía a la perfección, en un principio pensó que era el encierro y todo lo que había vivido, pero ahora notaba como ella parecía rehuir de cu compañía. Ella se había quedado a dormir al lado de la habitación del rey para ayudar a Kaho, quien casi no dormía por atenderlo, y de cierta manera había descuidado un poco a su hija.

Sabía que se entrevistaba con Eriol y que entre ellos había una amistad, por decirlo de alguna manera, estaba casi segura que él no se atrevería a hacerle daño alguno, pero en los últimos días actuaba tan extraño.

- Tomoyo ¿puedo hablar contigo?

- Sí madre - ambas salieron.

Fuera, como siempre, había algunos soldados vigilando.

- ¿Pasa algo madre?

- ¿Te pasa a ti? – preguntó escudriñando en la mirada de su hija.

- Perdón...

- Te conozco hija querida, hay algo que te preocupa – relajó su cuerpo.

Tomoyo bajo la mirada repentinamente.

- Lamento haberte descuidado, pero... – se lamentó la su madre.

- No madre, no es eso, es sólo que... - se mordió el labio. No se sentía capaz de decirle lo que realmente pasaba.

- ¿Te han hecho algo? - saltó enfadada su progenitora, pensando en las más horribles cosas que pudiera haber sufrido su hija.

- No, no me han hecho nada, tranquila estoy bien - le sonrió - es sólo que deseo que todo esto termine pronto.

Sonomi no la vio muy convencida, pero no quería presionarla.

- Sí eso deseamos todos. Ahora ¿quieres comer algo?

- No gracias madre iré a ver a las personas, lady Kaho me ha dado algunos remedios y quiero llevarlos cuanto antes.

- Bien hija¿sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea cierto?

- Lo sé madre - dijo sonriendo - confíe en mí.

- Lo haré.

Sonomi entro y ella se encaminó hacia abajo.

Había logrado que nadie viera el anillo que reposaba en su dedo, no se lo había quitado desde que Eriol se lo puso, y no estaba segura de qué hacer con él.

Si se lo quitaba ¿él lo interpretaría como un rechazo? y si se lo dejaba ¿como aceptación? Prefirió dejarlo en su dedo y procurar que nadie lo viera, se vio tentada a ponerse guantes pero desecho la idea, era muy notorio, tendría que encontrar otra forma.

Pero quizá lo que más la tenía nerviosa era la respuesta que Eriol esperaba.

¿Qué iba a hacer cuando lo tuviera de frente?

¿Hacer como que nada paso?

¿Debía contestarle cuanto antes?

¿Qué pasaría si lo rechazaba?

¿Tomaría represalias contra su madre y amigos?

¿O sí lo aceptaba?

¿Qué diría su madre?

¿Qué diría el rey?

¿Qué diría Sak?

¿Y Touya?

Ni siquiera le importaron los soldados que se encontraba en el camino, ya los conocía a todos de vista y aunque no los saludaba hacía una leve reverencia. Por órdenes de Eriol, nadie podía tocarla siquiera, prácticamente era inmune en ese lugar.

- No te excedas en tus privilegios - escuchó una voz tras ella sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Volvió la mirada y se encontró a la mujer llamada Meiling que la observaba con algo de desagrado.

- No te acostumbres, en cuanto Eriol se marche tus privilegios desaparecerán, y seré yo quien mande ¿entiendes? - advirtió fríamente Meiling.

- ¿Disculpe? - no entendió sus palabras, además estaba sorprendida, pues la mujer rara vez hablaba y jamás le había dedicado unas palabras a ella.

Meiling recorrió su pequeño cuerpo con la mirada, casi con despreció - me escuchaste - dio media vuelta y desapareció por los pasillos.

Sus pensamientos comenzaron a trabajar rápidamente, luego de unos segundos de asimilar sus palabras, regreso.

Dio algunas vueltas por el palacio buscando a Eriol, pero no lo encontró. Solía estar en las oficinas o en reuniones con soldados, pero esta vez no lo encontró. Algo bastante extraño, era un hecho que algo ocurría y ella debía saber.

De regreso a su habitación preguntó por Eriol a los soldados, pero ellos sólo negaban. Desde su habitación estuvo pensando en lo que podría suceder, pero no entendía, se paro frente a su ventana y entonces vio que muchos hombres se movían abajo. También estaba Touya quien parecía ordenar a los soldados y estos se apresuraban a obedecer.

Él debía saber algo.

Bajo a todo lo que daban sus pies, pero la distancia era grande y cuando bajo, sólo vio a los soldados Touya había desaparecido.

Decidida a encontrarlo dio varias vueltas por el lugar, entrando y saliendo de varias habitaciones, en la cocina las mujeres trabajaban a marchas forzadas para llevar el alimento de cada día. En los salones donde alguna vez se hacían reuniones, varios soldados practicaban sus ataques y defensas.

Nada no lo veía por ningún lado.

Internándose en lo eran las habitaciones de la servidumbre buscó y busco pero nadie sabía decirle sobre su paradero, algo cansada buscó en las últimas habitaciones de la servidumbre, pensado que quizá podría ir a esos lugares para seguir con su lectura, pues casi nadie iba a esos lugares.

Al abrir una de las últimas puertas casi le da un infarto, y es que lo que vio no era para menos.

Dentro de la habitación estaban un chico y una chica muy ocupados, ambos entrelazados en un tierno abrazo y muy concentrados en un profundo beso. Tuvo que tapar su boca para no dejar escapar un grito de sorpresa, pues aún no habían notado su presencia, cuando vio de quien se trataba.

Su amiga Rika y el que había conocido como su guardián, Terada. Retrocedió y cerró la puerta con el máximo cuidado, esperando no ser vista. Sin saber que hacer sólo se puso muy roja y busco la salida de regreso.

Hacía un tiempo que no hablaba con ella y nunca le había dicho algo sobre Terada. Fue por eso que se sorprendió aún más.

Tan metida iba en sus pensamientos que choco contra alguien.

- Lo siento - se disculpó - yo no...

- ¿Me buscabas? - sintió una chispa de electricidad en su pecho al reconocer su voz.

- Si - se apresuro a contestar.

Sus miradas se encontraron y ella perdió el aliento unos segundos, él estaba sonriendo leve pero muy sensualmente.

- Yo...

- ¿Sí?

Ella aún estaba un poco perturbada por lo que acababa de ver, más su repentina presencia no ordenaba muy bien sus pensamientos.

- Sabia que vendrías a rogar por otro beso pero no pensé que fuera tan rápido, no te andas con rodeos - puso sus grandes manos sobre sus pequeños hombros.

Tomoyo enrojeció y se quito las manos de encima.

- No seas pervertido. Necesito información... - fue al grano.

Ja, se burlo Touya, y Eriol la consideraba una santa, cada vez que necesitaba algo acudía a él.

- ¿Qué quieres saber?

- Meiling ha dicho que Eriol se irá ¿a qué se refiere?

El hermano de Sak frunció el ceño, así que de eso se trataba.

- La información tiene un precio - se cruzo de brazos y Tomyo contuvo la respiración.

Luego retrocedió asustada, ese chico tenía una mente enferma sólo de pensar en lo que pediría...

- No te asustes - dijo Touya - pasaré contigo la noche hasta que me lo ruegues - dijo de forma altanera bastante seguro de que eso ocurriría.

- Muy gracioso.

- ¿Entonces? - levantó una ceja.

- Bien, siempre y cuando no sea nada degenerado - resopló ella.

- Partiremos esta tarde, al frente.

- ¿Qué? - suficientes sorpresas por un día.

- Así es, Li esta muy cerca y Eriol quiere terminar con esto de una vez - informó él como si el asunto no tuviera importancia.

- Oh - palideció e inconcientemente llevo su mano al anillo.

Touya noto la joya en su mano - ¿te lo dio él? - preguntó de pronto.

- Eh... sí Eriol.

Touya frunció el ceño.

- No te lo quites, es una protección.

- ¿Qué? pensé que...

- En contra de hechicería¿no te lo dijo?

- No, pensé que era por... olvídalo no lo entenderías. ¿Sabes cómo esta Sak?

- Supongo que bien, nadie ha anunciado su muerte.

Tomoyo suspiro aliviada.

- Pero no te alegres, esto aún no termina.

- Espero que ya termine - ella se quedo aún asimilando la información.

- Tu turno.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Sólo una respuesta - se inclino hacia ella.

- Adelante - se mantuvo firme sin retroceder.

- ¿Amas a mi hermano? - penetró con intensidad la mirada de Tomoyo, queriendo encontrar en sus ojos la respuesta.

- ¿Qué?

- Contesta - exigió.

- Pues... sí.

Touya frunció aún más el ceño.

- Pero no como piensas. Escucha: lo quiero pero como a un hermano, jamás podría amarlo de otra manera. Es mi única familia además de mi madre, él y mi madre son todo para mí. Y creo que hay algo que debes saber de tu hermano, pero no soy yo quien debe decírtelo.

- No me importa - se alejo de ella molesto.

- Yo creo que sí, cuando lo sepas tal vez lo respetes más.

- Lo dudo.

- Como sea¿para qué querías saberlo?

- Sólo para saber si debo matarlo para quitarlo del camino.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Escúchame bien Tomoyo, no soy como Eriol - se acercó de nuevo a ella y tomo con cierta delicadeza su mentón - Me gustas y te quiero a mi lado ¿entiendes? así que no le prometas nada a Eriol, porque eres mía – enfatizó con su penetrante mirada.

Tomoyo abría y cerraba los ojos mientras asimilaba la información, lo dijo rápidamente pero lo suficientemente claro - ¿QUE?

- Estas loco yo no soy de nadie - con un movimiento brusco de su cabeza evito el contacto - eso que te quede bien claro.

- Como sea, nos iremos y tendrás tiempo de pensar y elegir - dijo casi escupiendo las palabras - Sólo déjame advertirte algo, no suelo perder nada de lo que quiero y si es necesario enfrentarme con Eriol, lo haré y ganará el mejor.

- No soy un premio - aseguró irritada.

- No, eres lo que ambos queremos y ninguno se quedará solo viendo como el otro se queda con lo que quiere - se acercó a su rostro y le susurró - Así que querida Tomoyo por tu bien, decide pronto - dijo con voz enronquecida.

- Pero...

La callo con el más brutal beso que Tomoyo hubiese recibido, lleno de autoridad y posesión. No le dio tiempo de nada, sólo la tomo de la cintura y sus pies dejaron de tocar el piso. Después de unos segundos en que Tomoyo no reaccionaba, el beso termino siendo más agradable, pero no supo que sentir o que hacer, sólo podía sentir esos labios posesivos y ese cuerpo masculino muy cerca de ella.

- Es tu decisión - se separó rápidamente y se alejo.

Quedó aún más desconcertada.

Enojada comenzó a caminar de regreso a su habitación.

Genial, simplemente genial se había vuelto un trofeo, un estúpido trofeo. ¿Acaso no importaban sus decisiones, sus sentimientos?

Ambos hombres le dejaron claro que la querían de su lado, pero ¿y ella¿qué quería?

Sí que quería, muy simple en realidad, despertar un día y que nada hubiera pasado, ni la guerra, ni esta tonta situación en la que estaba. Ahora no sólo moriría de preocupación por Sak y el destino del continente con esa guerra, ahora tenía que decidir entre dos hombres, por cierto ambos enemigos, que le exigían elegir.

Parecía una historia en la mente retorcida de alguien (N.de A . Ejem... sin comentarios)

La parte positiva es que si alguno de los dos moría no tenía porque decidir, la parte negativa es que no quería que ninguno muriera.

Suspiro sin saber que pensar, toco el anillo y luego toco sus labios.

Qué diferentes eran esos hombres, y lo peor, ah… por que claro que había algo peor, sabía que ambos le gustaban.

¿Cómo era posible? Sólo el cielo lo sabía, pero era cierto, tonto corazón al que no se le puede controlar y se la pasa latiendo estúpidamente por dos hombres diferentes.

Y no podía decirle nada a nadie, si alguien se enteraba de lo que esos dos le proponían, se iba a armar otra guerra, así que por lo pronto el silencio y la almohada eran los mejores compañeros.

- Tontos hombres - lástima que sean tan lindos, pero huecos de cabeza.

Fue cuando entro a su habitación lo notó, notó que su olor, el olor de Touya había quedado impregnado en sus ropas. Lejos de parecerle repulsivo se le antojo no lavar nunca más ese vestido.

Esa misma tarde partieron, Eriol, Touya y una pequeña comitiva de unos cien soldados, incluido Terada al frente.

o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o

Llegaron a sus oídos los Sen de Amaya comenzaban a organizarse para luchar, pero nadie sabía aún de que lado estarían luchando.

De Sideris las noticias no eran mejores, Bugad hacía retroceder las tropas con más rapidez, todo el territorio ganado era perdido en parte gracias a los Sílfide.

Del norte el ejército prometido por el rey de Clow, se acercaba y era sólo cuestión de horas en que llegarían a apoyarlo en la lucha.

De Vidya era el único lugar con buenas noticias, las hermanas Li estaban haciendo un excelente trabajo con todos los refugiados, incluso su madre ya había mandado a hacer la ropa de su boda.

Terminó de leer el mensaje de su madre, que terminaba rogándole que se cuide mucho para tener muy pronto no sólo la paz, sino un pequeño heredero.

Se dirigió a un baúl donde sus cosas personales descansaban, doblo el papel con cuidado y luego los coloco dentro abajo de todas sus cosas, pero al sacar la mano sintió una textura extraña, de inmediato la sacó sin recordar que hubiese empacado algo con esa textura, su ropa era más suave.

Al sacar la mano se impresionó.

Era la muñequita, con sus ojos verdes y cabello castaño largo, con su vestido blanco que había intercambiado con...

- Sakura - susurró.

Acarició a la pequeña, se supone que estaba en su castillo o eso pensó, tal vez se quedo en el bolsillo de una de sus chaquetas, sólo así podía haber viajado con él sin darse cuenta.

Acarició su pequeño vestido y recordó esa noche, algunos meses atrás, parecía tan lejano ahora.

Se veía hermosa con vestido que se ceñía a su cintura, la falda que llegaba casi al suelo y larga hacia atrás, que parecía acariciar sus pasos. Sus ojos verdes que se asomaban en la mascara, un antifaz rosa claro con algunas piedritas brillantes, sus ojos eran resaltados por sus espesas pestañas y mirada inocente. Un peinado hermoso sólo adornado con una pequeña peineta plateada. Traía una capa que se ceñía en su cuello y caía con gracia hasta el suelo, pero que dejaba ver su parte de su pecho y su diminuta cintura. La criatura más hermosa que sus ojos hubieran visto jamás.

Le quitó el aliento por muchos días. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que era la misma persona quien hasta entonces había conocido como su mejor amigo. Y ahora su enemigo, tal vez el más poderoso de todos.

Podía herir y matar a Eriol, pero ¿a ella?

¿Cómo habían llegado a ese punto?

Como enemigos y amigos.

Acarició el pequeño rostro de la muñeca imaginando que era el de ella. Cuando la extrañaba, no podía negarlo.

Una parte de él le exigía olvidarla y considerarla su peor enemigo y la otra le rogaba comprenderla y apoyarla.

- Hola majestad - lo saludó Haydee, entró a la tienda con una carta en las manos.

Sí, se estaba tomando muchos privilegios.

- ¿Tú padre? - preguntó guardando rápidamente la muñeca.

- Sí - sonrió y ni siquiera lo noto - esta muy orgulloso por mi decisión - mintió, en realidad su padre le rogaba que regresará a su lado para estar a salvo. Pero ella lo había amenazado, si enviaba ninguna nota al rey para pedirle que regresara, ella no le volvería a hablar.

Su padre comprendía el sentimiento hacía el rey, pero no quería perderla.

- Me alegro. ¿Esta todo preparado?

- Sí, ya hemos hecho todo lo que dijo ¿Esta seguro que vendrá? ya han pasado unos días y...

- Estoy seguro - afirmó él.

- La verdad no creo que sea buena idea confiar en esa mujer, después de todo desapareció sin dejar rastro pude ser una de ellos.

- Tal vez, pero...

- Lamento haberlo cuestionado – cayó en cuenta de su falta de respeto.

- Olvídalo, seguiremos esperando – soltó un suspiro, quería confiar en Sak, pero el tiempo seguía pasando.

- El general Kio tiene todo preparado - dijo Haydee.

- Bien.

Su ejército había sido colocado alrededor de su pequeño campamento, era algo así como una carnada. Sus generales no estuvieron de acuerdo, la idea era avanzar no quedarse, sin embargo confiaban en su rey y lo obedecieron.

Así que permanecieron en el lugar, solo esperando.

De vez en cuando Shaoran salía a dar recorridos por todo el lugar, verificando las trampas y probando las armas, gracias a sus avances científicos contaban con armas contra casi todas las especies. Sus hombres habían sido entrenados para enfrentarse lo mismo para un duelo cuerpo a cuerpo o mantener una pelea con hechiceros o Sílfide. Los seres oscuros era los más poderosos, pero no invencibles.

o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o

Después de un día más y varias horas, cada minuto parecía una tortura. Había tratado todo para tranquilizarse pero cada vez estaba peor.

Sak no sabía que hacer se estaba muriendo de desesperación, iba y venía en un mismo lugar y por poco hace un agujero de tantas veces que pasaba en el mismo lugar.

- Tranquilo Sak - decía Atzin ya mareado de tanto seguirlo con la mirada.

- ¡Estoy tranquilo! - dijo casi gritando.

Seguía con su paseo en el mismo lugar, con las manos en la espalda y muy metida en sus pensamientos.

¿Cuándo llegaría? Seguramente Eriol quería matarla de desesperación o de incertidumbre, ya había pasado mucho tiempo y sólo sabía que se dirigían hacia ya. Tenía un miedo horrible a que Shaoran estuviese acercándose.

- Sak.

- ¿Qué? - se detuvo bruscamente.

Isil quien sólo la había observado, se quedo en silencio.

Sak abrió grande los ojos, era la energía de Eriol y estaba muy cerca.

Los tres se pusieron en pie y corrieron para encontrarlo.

Llegaba en un esplendido caballo pura sangre negro, acompañado de su hermano, a quien no le presto atención.

Todos los del ejército le hicieron una reverencia, incluida ella y Yue que recién llegaba.

- Lo esperábamos - fueron las frías palabras de Yue.

Fue guiado hasta la tienda que le tenían preparada.

Eriol se veía sumamente serio y concentrado, apenas cruzo palabras con Yue. Entro a la tienda y luego para sorpresa de Sak lo mando a llamar.

Dentro de la tienda estaban Yue, Touya, Eriol y ella. En una mesa improvisada, estaba el mapa del continente con la ubicación del enemigo y sus avances y retrocesos.

- Esto terminará pronto - dijo - partiremos en unas horas.

Apenas estaba amaneciendo.

- En cuanto mis hombres coman y descansen un poco, por la tarde partiremos - anunció Eriol y tanto Touya como Yue asintieron.

Eriol explicó sin mucho detalle la estrategia de la batalla, frente a frente hasta dar con el rey Li.

A la mención de Shaoran, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío.

- Preparen todo, al atardecer partiremos - todos asintieron.

Tanto Yue como Touya salieron con la firme intención de obedecer.

- ¿Sucede algo Sak? - preguntó cuando ella fue la única que permaneció en su lugar.

- Sí - no sabía como comenzar - quiero saber, si hay otra manera de terminar con esto. Sé que lo que quieres es que esto no se repita en el futuro, pero es seguro que lo hará si decides tomar todo a la fuerza. Debe haber otra manera.

Eriol sonrió - esperaba que lo dijeras. Pero no, creo que no hay otra manera, hace ya tiempo lo intenté de manera diplomática, propuse que se respete la vida de las razas, pero en aquel entonces incluso mi padre me dio la espalda.

- Pero…

- Tú sabes que los humanos son cerrados de pensamientos, no creen que las mujeres sean capaces de gobernar o educarse, sino dejan a las mujeres ¿crees que aceptaran aceptar los derechos de otras razas? No Sak, no hay alternativa. Una vez que Li caiga lo hará Sideris y entonces todo cambiará todo se respetará aunque sea por la fuerza.

- Eriol, están muriendo personas inocentes.

- Lo sé Sak, pero... -puso una mano en su hombro - no olvides la visión, ese futuro debe cambiarse a cualquier precio.

- Si Li estuviera dispuesto a negociar, tal vez podríamos hacerlo - dijo en un susurro, sus orbes esmeraldas rogaban algún tipo de entendimiento o aceptación.

Eriol negó - creo que lo conozco lo suficiente y no aceptará, es algo terco – sonrió levemente recordando su último encuentro.

Lo peor de todo es que era cierto, Shaoran no estaba dispuesto a negociar.

Sonrió tristemente, tenía un deber con su familia.

- Me prepararé – dijo con voz firme.

- Estoy orgulloso de ti Sak, has demostrado ser muy prudente.

Ella sólo asintió - con su permiso - y salió.

Con el ánimo en los suelos fue a encontrarse con Atzin e Isil para informarles.

Al atardecer todo estaba listo y todos partieron. Todo el camino fue un sepulcral silencio.

Casi a media noche, con un cielo claro y una luna menguante, los seres oscuros informaron que había luces cercanas y una barrera protectora.

Eriol, Sak, Yue y Touya iban al frente y pronto ellos también lo alcanzaron a divisar.

- Es tiempo - dijo Eriol y con un movimiento de su mano, las tropas se acomodaron listos para el ataque.

- Quiero a Li vivo - fue la indicación - ¡Ataquen!

Sak suspiro como si respirara por última vez.

o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o

Tal vez me quieran matar por dejarlo ahí, pero quiero que toda la pelea quede en un solo cap (soy mala jejeje). Gracias chicas por apoyarme a estas alturas, miles de gracias.

- Ana

- gabyhyatt

- Khorih

- HarLet.BriNa

- Celina Sosa

- Leia Black

- yuuko-hime

- kibun No Tenshi

- Black Star Dragon Girl - Gracias a ti.

- Gilraen Singöllo - Lo siento intente escribirte varias veces pero por alguna razón no pude, me podrías mandar un mail POR FAVOR para mayor seguridad, mi mail es yuen(guión bajo)chan16(arroba) yahoo. com. mx, gracias.

- Nitoky - Hola, sólo te invito a leer "Réquiem por un amor" a ver que te parece, gracias por ser mi fan.

Y a las chicas que dejan reviews a mis otras historias, me hacen feliz, sé que mi trabajo es apreciado y me motiva para continuar.

En el siguiente capítulo: no hay marcha atrás, lo que empezó debe terminar y Sak se enfrenta con el mismísimo Shaoran.

Es todo por ahora, cuídense mucho y hasta pronto.

Yoalitzin.


	23. Pelea

**Espejos del alma**

Por Yoali Iizax Luin

o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o

Capítulo 23. Frente a frente

Tomoyo caminaba por los pasillos, en realidad no iba a ningún lugar sólo necesitaba moverse. No quedarse en un sólo lugar pues sus pensamientos volaban al campo de batalla y las más horribles cosas cruzaban en su mente.

Sin la protección de Eriol, su rango de espacio se había reducido mucho, evitaba estar con su madre o amigos, sentía que terminaría llorando y debía ser fuerte. Hacía muy poco que Eriol y Touya habían partido y cada momento le parecía eterno.

Eriol se fue a despedir de ella, le brindo una sonrisa, una rosa y un corto beso. No hubo necesidad de palabras, de nada en realidad, ella estaba muy consternada. Sólo los vio partir desde su ventana.

Lo único que pedía es que todo saliera bien y que nadie más muriera, mientras los observaba partir fue Touya quien se detuvo unos segundos y miró directamente a su ventana, sin hacer ademán alguno, después partió para alcanzar a Eriol.

Tomoyo sintió como su corazón se estremeció, un extraño presentimiento había nacido y permanecido desde ese momento. Tenía miedo, mucho más miedo del que se hubiera sentido capaz de soportar, la incertidumbre la consumía, una parte de ella le rogaba que fuera tras ellos, pero la otra pedía prudencia.

- Regresa a tu habitación - de nuevo era Meiling, ella sólo la observó.

Mei se dio cuenta de la extraña mirada de Tomoyo.

Sólo mantuvo la mirada unos segundos, luego asintió y camino hacia su habitación.

- Él estará bien - afirmó Mei cuando ella pasaba a su lado.

Tomoyo se detuvo y la observó unos segundos.

- ¿Cómo estas tan segura?

- Es poderoso.

- ¿Acaso no sientes un poco de... miedo por él? ¿De que no regrese y no lo vuelvas a ver nunca más?

Mei la observó con seriedad, más de sus labios no salió palabra alguna.

Y esa jovencita, simplemente no entendía como había ganado tanto de Eriol, ¿qué tenía ella de especial? Era una humana común y corriente.

Pero él la había elegido, a Tomoyo. La prueba era el anillo que descansaba en su dedo, que simbolizaba que para Eriol era lo más importante, pues la protección es una de las manifestaciones del amor. Dolía y mucho, pero respetaría sus decisiones sobre todo, así como el cuido de ella cuando era pequeña. Así como él protegía a Tomoyo, ella lo protegería a él.

Estaba preocupada por Eriol no podía negarlo, pero quería confiar en él. El rey Li tenía fama de que a pesar de ser joven, era muy buen estratega y poderoso, no lo creyó hasta que el mismísimo Eriol se lo confirmo.

Tomoyo no insistió y regreso a su habitación, cerró la puerta y por enésima vez observo por su ventana, como buscando una respuesta que no estaba en las hermosas colinas lejanas, o tal vez sí. Como nunca deseo ser un pájaro y volar para seguirlos.

Pero ¿cómo? era una simple humana, sin ningún poder, sólo una mujer.

Suspiro casi derrotada, se baño y cambio dispuesta a dormir, pero no podía. Dio cientos de vueltas en su cama y sólo lograba desesperarse más. Decidió hacer algo, busco entre los libros que Touya había dejado algo que le pudiera ayudar, nada, hasta que vio un libro extraño, tenía el nombre raro que no pudo leer y dentro había los más poderosos hechizos según el autor, si Sak pudiera tenerlo en sus manos seguro que le podría ayudar.

Sintiendo un poco de frió busco una bata más cómoda, pero encontró una muy conocida botella. La miró y sonrió, fue la que había traído por error desde Vidya, recordó su buen sabor y se dispuso a tomar un poco de su contenido mientras seguía ojeando el libro. (N. A. ¿Se habían olvidado de esta botellita mágica?)

A medida que leía lo que los hechizos podían hacer, le parecía fantástico y lo mejor o peor es que Touya no lo había revisado, tal vez podría salvarles la vida.

Como deseaba estar allá.

Siguió con los tragos y la lectura, se sintió un poco aliviada y una loca idea cruzo por su mente.

Sonrió torcidamente.

La bebida estaba haciendo efecto.

Si Sak lo había logrado, ¿por qué ella no? en realidad las respuestas eran muy evidentes, pero bajo el efecto de ese licor poco podía pensar en ello.

Con mucho cuidado simulo un cuerpo durmiendo con algunas sabanas, luego con gran destreza salió de la habitación, era ya noche y dudaba que alguien estuviese despierto, sólo los soldados. Conocía bastante bien el palacio y supo como escabullirse sin ser vista, con ayuda de los pasadizos. Como pudo, llego hasta abajo donde también dormían y hurto un uniforme de un soldado, y unas armas también.

Sabía como podía salir, por el pasadizo de la habitación de Sak por donde solían escapar para ver a sus amigos. Logro llegar hasta arriba de nuevo, pero había varios soldados frente a la recamara que ocupaba Mei y forzosamente debía pasar por ahí.

Espero pacientemente, y finalmente poco a poco se retiraron hasta quedar solo uno. Tiro una piedra del pasillo contrario y el soldado fue a ver que sucedía. Con los nervios de punta corrió y logro entrar al cuarto de Sak, su corazón latía desbocado por su hazaña, mientras trataba de escuchar si el soldado se había dado cuenta de su engaño, después de oír los pasos regresar a su lugar suspiró.

La habitación de Sak permanecía igual, sólo un poco más polvosa, se alegro un segundo. Luego noto que la salida estaba bloqueada por un gran mueble, se sintió un poco decepcionada, pero luego recordó que debía intentarlo, con pausados intentos logro deslizarlo a un lado, con un poco de ruido que para su alivio el soldado no escucho.

Se cambio y dejo sus ropas bajo la cama de Sak, llevaba tan sólo una espada y una daga, más el anillo se sintió segura para salir. Recorrió el lugar con la adrenalina al máximo y logro salir del palacio, casi a rastras logro llegar a la puerta principal, pero estaba cerrada ¿Qué podía hacer? no sabía como atravesar los enormes muros que rodeaban al palacio.

Espero de nuevo con paciencia y vio que varios soldados se dirigían a la salida, hablan algunas cosas entre ellos. Tardó sólo un segundo en que logro incorporarse a ellos hasta el final, fingiendo ser uno más de ellos que se había retrazado pidiendo perdón torpemente, pero que los otros ignoraron.

La puerta se abrió y salieron, Tomoyo estaba que no creía su buena suerte hasta que...

- Tú - lo llamó uno de ellos.

- Señor - dijo con voz ronca y ocultando su rostro.

- ¿Eres nuevo?

- Si señor, me enviaron a cuidar a los alrededores – dijo con la voz más ronca que podía hacer.

- Irás con Ishimi - dijo y apunto a otro hombre.

- Sí.

Los otros partieron y ella y el hombre se quedaron no muy lejos del palacio.

El otro soldado no parecía tener intenciones de hablar, pero tenía que escapar de alguna manera.

- ¿Escuchaste? - se le ocurrió de pronto.

- ¿Qué?

- Me pareció oír algo por allá - señalo.

- No oigo nada.

Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo

- No escuchas - insistió.

- No.

- Iré a ver.

- Haz lo que quieras.

Tomoyo sintió su oportunidad y camino con la espada en mano como si de verdad esperara ser atacado.

Se interno en el bosque que rodeaba al palacio y que estaba más descuidado que nunca, una vez allí corrió a todo lo que daban sus pies, pero de pronto sí comenzó a escuchar algo. Recordó hasta entonces que el palacio también era vigilado por Geos a la orden de Eriol.

Se escondió tras unos arbustos y se quedo muy quieta, escuchaba como algunas vocecillas avanzaba buscando entre la hierba. Cerro los ojos y se concentro en no moverse, las vocecillas de perdieron en el bosque y ella se sorprendió al ver que su anillo brillaba levemente.

Touya tenía razón, el anillo la estaba protegiendo.

Sonrió un poco y siguió avanzando, muy motivada por lo que había logrado, sólo tenía que alcanzar a Eriol y esperaba que no estuviera lejos.

o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o

Casi a media noche, con un cielo claro y una luna menguante, los seres oscuros informaron que había luces cercanas y una barrera protectora.

Eriol, Sak, Yue y Touya iban al frente y pronto ellos también lo alcanzaron a divisar.

- Es tiempo - dijo Eriol y con un movimiento de su mano, las tropas se acomodaron listos para el ataque.

- Quiero a Li vivo - fue la indicación - ¡Ataquen!

Después sólo escucho el inconfundible sonido de los cascos de caballos a toda velocidad, vio las oscuras figuras desaparecer en el bosque y los hechiceros avanzar.

Ellos los siguieron con menos velocidad.

Isil y Atzin seguían muy de cerca a Sak.

Avanzaron y vieron como los hechiceros destruían el campamento y tomaban algunos prisioneros.

- Algo no esta bien - dijo Touya al notar que eran muy pocos los soldados.

Eriol y Yue también lo habían notado.

Fue sólo segundos después que los seres de oscuridad dejaron oír un horrible chillido que lleno el lugar.

- Pero ¿que... - Touya cortó sus palabras al ver que algunos de los seres oscuros eran atrapados en unas redes que brillaban, inmovilizándolos.

- Nos esperaban - dijo Yue frunciendo el ceño.

Sak se quedo en silencio rogando que no sospecharan nada.

Minutos después, en cuanto los hechiceros trataban de soltar a los seres oscuros, comenzaron a salir de todas partes cientos de ataques desde la oscuridad, cobijados por las sombras consiguieron herir a varios.

- Adelante - hizo la seña Eriol y comenzaron a avanzar los hombres y los hechiceros más cercanos.

Para ese momento los últimos seres oscuros eran atrapados en esas extrañas redes que los inmovilizaban por completo.

Esta vez Yue los acompaño, avanzaron y poco o nada podían sentir del enemigo. El lugar estaba infestado de energías parecían estar en todas partes. Los hechiceros se confundieron y comenzaron a atacar a la nada. Pero Yue no se dejo llevar, después de permanecer unos segundos quieto, tomo su arco y flecha y con un certero golpe, le dio a uno de los enemigos más poderosos escondidos en los árboles.

Los hechiceros comenzaron a imitarlo y pronto sus enemigos comenzaron a caer.

Se escucho un silbido y desde la nada surgieron hombres con extrañas armaduras con el escudo de Vidya, salieron al ataque y la más cruel lucha comenzó.

Para sorpresa del propio Eriol, esos hombres que no parecían más que humanos comunes y corrientes podían sostener una pelea con los hechiceros. Sus armaduras eran resistentes y podían detener ataques mágicos.

- "Es obra de Shaoran" - pensó.

Ahora cientos de hombres se enfrentaban en el campo de batalla.

Los cálculos de Eriol habían sido errados, pensó que sería más fácil y cobraría menos vidas.

- Touya.

- ¿Sí?

- Quiero a Shaoran Li.

El hermano de Sak asintió levemente y se alejo en busca del rey.

- Yo iré también - Sak sin esperar respuesta fue tras su hermano, seguida de Isil y Atzin.

Eriol permaneció en su lugar, observando como la batalla era cada vez más intensa.

Sak cabalgo siguiendo a su hermano, con la espada en mano tenía que defenderse de algunos hombres que la atacaban, pero sin herirlos mortalmente. Isil y Atzin la mantenían lo más protegida posible.

Touya iba muy concentrado en su trabajo y aunque noto a su hermano no le dio la más mínima importancia.

Suponiendo que no arriesgarían a su rey, Shaoran debía estar un poco alejado, pero lo suficiente para saber a ciencia cierta el avance de su gente.

Salió del círculo de protección y pronto se dispuso a buscarlo por su energía. Nada, el hombre era muy astuto, estaba muy bien escondido, pero no lo suficiente para él.

Guiándose por sus habilidades adquiridas por tanto tiempo en la selva salvaje, siguió las señas que habían dejado en las plantas rotas o algunas huellas casi imperceptibles para el resto de soldados. Sak lo seguía con cierta reserva.

- Por fin te conozco - dijo al ver a un hombre que desde su sitio observaba la batalla que colina abajo se desarrollaba, con él había otros hombres.

Sak llegó tras él y no pudo evitar sentir miedo.

Ahí estaba Shaoran, Haydee, el general Kio y unos cuantos hechiceros.

- ¿Quién eres? - interrogó el rey levemente sorprendido de haber sido encontrado.

- El príncipe heredero de Dhirtya – contestó Touya con cierta burla.

De inmediato Kio y los hechiceros se pusieron al frente del monarca para defenderlo.

Sak cruzo miradas tan sólo un segundo con Shaoran, se veía sumamente tranquilo, Haydee estaba a su lado. Dejo a un lado ese cosquilleo de irritación al verla junto a él, muy a su pesar, tenía órdenes que cumplir.

Touya no perdió tiempo y se lanzó contra los hechiceros, gracias a las lecciones de Tomoyo había memorizado hechizos de gran nivel y no le costo mucho trabajo deshacerse de los hechiceros más débiles.

Colina abajo, en el campo de batalla, la situación comenzaba a mejorar para Vidya, con los seres oscuros neutralizados y habiendo atrapado a hechiceros de Eriol, comenzaba a superar al enemigo.

A pesar de eso, el dirigente del ejército negro seguía impávido.

Touya sostenía una batalla con uno de los hechiceros más poderosos de Shaoran, mientras Kio se enfrentaba a Atzin y otro hechicero a Isil. Cuando Haydee se atrevió a colocarse frente a Shaoran ante un ataque perdido, no sufrió daño, pero logro enfurecer a Sak.

Ella se bajo del caballo se acercó con la espada en mano.

- No se atreva - advirtió Haydee con aire desafiante lista para atacar.

- Haydee retrocede - ordenó Shaoran bajando también del caballo.

- Lo protegeré con mi vida - la chica lo ignoro.

Sak le advirtió a Shaoran con la mirada.

Cuando Shaoran se disponía quitarla del camino, Haydee aprovecho el descuido de Sak y le envió un poderoso ataque.

Sak alcanzo a verlo y con suma facilidad lo esquivo. Viendo eso, la mujer no perdió tiempo para hacer uno nuevo y más poderoso.

- ¡No Haydee! - gritó Shaoran pero era demasiado tarde.

Atzin e Isil alcanzaron a ver todo.

- ¡Cuidado! - gritaron ambos.

Pero Sak no se movió de su lugar, sus ojos verdes relampagueaban decisión. Puso la espada en el camino del ataque y con ella partió el hechizo en dos.

- No me subestimes mujer - dijo con voz ronca y casi gutural.

Con ese sentimiento de celos no pensó y envió un ataque no muy fuerte que hizo caer a Haydee del caballo. El animal espantado corrió sin rumbo fijo.

Shaoran corrió en auxilio de Haydee que estaba más desconcertada que herida, Sak no había atacado para matarla.

- ¿Estas bien? - le preguntó mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

- Sí gracias - la chica no perdió oportunidad para brindarle un abrazo, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Sobre el hombro de la chica Shaoran observó como los ojos de Sak parecían haber perdido su brillo, el poder de su aura se intensificada, reprimió una sonrisa sólo de imaginar el motivo.

Mientras Sak, trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no desatar la ira que sentía, debía pelear concientemente, perder la conciencia por un ataque de celos podía ser fatal, no para ella sino para los demás.

Buscaba el equilibrio, usar el poder de sus emociones con el control de sus pensamientos.

Una lección que Kaho le había enseñado en varias ocasiones y ahora le parecía el reto más difícil de lograr.

La marquesita susurró algo al oído de su rey antes de separarse, lo que le provoco a Sak imaginar las ideas más crueles para deshacerse de la mujer.

Pero se mantuvo firme.

- Haydee retrocede - ordenó Shaoran.

La mujer estaba igual de impresionada y obedeció a Shaoran, él se puso al frente de ella.

Ambos se vieron los rostros, ambos estaban muy decididos ninguno pensaba perder.

- Fue tu decisión - dijo Sak con la espada en manos.

- Y la tuya también.

Sólo después de verlo bien Haydee lo reconoció, esos ojos verdes eran difíciles de olvidar o confundir, ese hombre era Sak el príncipe de Dhirtya.

- Traidor - gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pensando lo peor.

Sak le dirigió la mirada más fría que la del mismo Yue, luego de dos segundos la ignoro para ver solamente a quien le importaba, Shaoran.

Permanecieron examinándose largos segundos que parecieron horas para ambos, una situación que habían temido ahora tenían que enfrentarla. Mientras las otras peleas terminaban.

Isil terminó con su contrincante y se dirigió a proteger a Sak.

Shaoran lo vio con desconfianza - él es Isildûr - dijo de pronto Sak.

Y el rey de Vidya le dirigió una fiera mirada.

Segundos después Atzin terminó con el suyo - a él ya lo conoces - dijo luego Sak.

Hasta ese segundo Sak no estaba muy segura de lo que debía hacer, las ideas no estaban tan claras en su mente y mucho menos los sentimientos en todo su ser. Ninguno se animaba a dar el primer paso.

Touya terminó la pelea con Kio, aunque el hombre era increíblemente fuerte quedo malherido y no pudo continuar la batalla.

El lugar quedo cubierto de cuerpos heridos e inconcientes, la última defensa de Shaoran había caído. La última esperanza del Vidya y Sideris era el rey.

- Me encargaré del rey - aseguró Touya.

Sak estuvo a punto de negarlo, pero de inmediato Shaoran le hizo frente.

- No lo mates - se escuchó una voz desde la oscuridad.

Sak reprimió un gesto de sorpresa, eso no podría estar pasando.

Apareció de entre la maleza Eriol acompañado de Yue.

Sak hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para dejar el lugar a su hermano, no podía arriesgarse a desobedecer a Eriol.

Su hermano avanzo con una seguridad que la hizo temer, no sabía cual sería su reacción si lograba ganarle a Shaoran. Por ahora, sólo podía confiar en las habilidades de Shaoran y que su hermano fuese lo suficientemente fuerte para no morir.

Observó con la adrenalina fluyendo en su interior, como Touya propinaba el primer ataque. Fue muy directo, atacaba al corazón y a la cabeza, pero Shaoran no era lento, ni débil para alegría de Sak. Sus movimientos estaban provistos de una increíble agilidad y precisión, aún más que la que tenía Touya.

Su hermano demostraba su capacidad, pero también su debilidad, al parecer sólo había enfrentado rivales más débiles pues pronto se comenzó a desesperar, comenzó a usar hechizos de un elevado nivel. Yue pareció levemente sorprendido pues no todos los había aprendido de ellos.

Mientras angustiantes y largos minutos pasaban, Touya se desesperaba cada vez más, se sentía humillado por la manera en que el chiquillo lo esquivaba y atacaba, logrando herirlo más de una ocasión. En cambio él le había causado heridas menores. A pesar del impresionante físico de Touya, el rey tenía cierta ventaja con la movilidad.

Shaoran a pesar de todo conservaba un semblante casi inmutable, sabía que eran las peleas decisivas y no se permitiría caer en el odio o sentimientos que sólo nublarían su razón y no le permitirían ganar.

La batalla no era tan impresionante como Sak lo hubiera esperado, más bien Touya le parecía algo lento. Fue un segundo en que Shaoran mostró su superioridad en la batalla, al asestar un terrible golpe en el estomago a su rival, y logro que escupiera sangre y una de sus rodillas bajara al suelo.

Apenas lo había hecho y Shaoran asestó un golpe casi fatal en la parte baja de la nuca, fue por un movimiento rápido de Touya que no fue mortal. Sintió la sangre hervir al percatarse que el golpe no fue mortal pero si grave, le tomo sólo unos segundos comprender que había dañado levemente su columna vertebral y le dio un gran trabajo ponerse en pie.

Pensó en hacerle pagar cada golpe hecho y se irguió en toda su altura, con una mirada asesina que enfrento una casi indiferente que Shaoran portaba.

Todos a su alrededor parecían sorprendidos por las habilidades del joven rey.

- Suficiente - se dejo escuchar de nuevo la voz de Eriol.

Touya no parecía dispuesto a obedecer.

- Yue - llamó el jefe del ejército negro y el hombre se adelanto para quedar frente a Shaoran.

Sak ahogo un grito y se puso muy tensa, tanto que tanto Isil como Atzin lo notaron.

- Puedo yo solo - se enfado Touya.

- Yue terminará - dijo en forma que todos entendieron que no admitiría objeciones.

Tragándose su orgullo tuvo que retroceder con un poco de dificultad.

- Vamos Hiraguizawa, ¿a cuantos más pondrás a defenderte? ¿Acaso no eres capaz de vencerme por ti mismo? - dijo Shaoran a Eriol y todo quedo en silencio unos segundos.

Pero Eriol jamás le contestó, en cambio Yue se lanzó al ataque.

Shaoran se defendió como pudo ante la sorpresa, pero aún así siguió en su carácter firme. Yue era un especialista en ataques mágicos y de hechicería. Sin embargo Shaoran no se dejo amedrentar, sabía perfectamente que probablemente era su rival más fuerte, así que había estudiado muy bien la manera de pelear de los Sílfide y Yue, a pesar de todo, era uno de ellos.

Yue no se andaba con pequeñeces y pronto Sak lo notó, era muy preciso y rápido. Enviaba y rechazaba hechizos por igual, esta vez Shaoran parecía mucho mas concentrado en la batalla.

La mirada glacial de Yue estaba en un sólo objetivo, derrotarlo cuanto antes. Por eso al notar que se defendía muy bien, decidió utilizar uno de los hechizos más poderosos que tenía. Nadie había salido vivo después de recibirlo y Shaoran no iba a ser el primero.

Sak sólo apretó los puños al ver y sentir que un poderoso ataque que Yue formaba, primero tomando la distancia adecuada, sin dudar un segundo formo una esfera de energía que dirigió a Shaoran, en su trayecto se dividió en cientos de pequeños ataques.

Era el mismo ataque que Eriol había usado contra ella, sólo que en lugar de agujas, tenían el tamaño de puñales.

Apenas Shaoran logró reconocerlo, comenzó a desplazarse rápidamente para a evitar que las terribles dagas se introdujeran en su cuerpo, aún así esas cosas lo seguían y tuvo que desviar varias con su espada pero terminaban por perseguirlo. Un pequeño descuido y una de ellas rasgo su pantalón y de su rodilla una mancha rojiza delato la seriedad de la herida.

Utilizando toda su energía Yue dirigía cada daga por los aires para que se impactaran contra el rey y Shaoran se protegía con hechizos y con su extraordinaria velocidad, pero le estaba absorbiendo demasiada energía.

Segundos después y una más se introdujo en su hombro izquierdo muy cerca de su corazón, Shaoran se cansaba mientras Yue manipulaba mejor el ataque.

Shaoran estaba seguro que de seguir así terminaría muerto, y no se lo permitiría, su objetivo era Eriol y sólo él. No podía perder ahora. Pero en un movimiento inesperado dio un ágil brinco para quedar de frente a Yue.

Se quedo quieto, las dagas que aún lo seguían no tardaron en dar contra su cuerpo. Sak no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos un instante, horrorizada.

Haydee dio un tremendo grito y ella no hizo más que apretar los puños con fuerza.

Hubo un silencio que pareció eterno para Sak.

Sintió la mano de alguien en su hombro y vio a Atzin que seguía con la vista en la batalla, armándose de todo el valor que tenía, sintió aún integra la energía de Shaoran lo que logro que volviera la vista a la acción.

Los puñales en efecto estaban alrededor de Shaoran pero no habían penetrado en su cuerpo, más bien sólo lo cubrían, se escucho un hechizo en un idioma muerto brotar de los labios de Shaoran y un segundo después las dagas le eran devueltas a su creador.

Por un segundo se vio a Yue impresionado, su contrincante había utilizado un hechizo espejo, uno con una elevada energía que Yue no alcanzo a evadir del todo. Logro cubrir sus órganos vitales, el resto del cuerpo fue herido, no tanto como lo hubiera hecho con Shaoran, pero logro sacarlo de balance.

Manchas rojizas empañaron su siempre impecable traje blanco, pero su rostro pareció imperturbable.

Touya sonrió levemente, ahora veía que había subestimado demasiado el rey.

- Sigues tú Eriol - ignorando a Yue Shaoran atacó a Eriol.

Yue de intervino entre ambos, logrando que Shaoran se detuviera.

- Suficiente Yue - dijo Eriol - es mi turno – se deshizo de su larga capa negra, dejando ver sólo su espada.

El Sílfide se retiró sumisamente, no sin el orgullo lastimado.

Los ojos de Shaoran brillaron al igual que los de Eriol. Pronto Sak se sintió sintiendo el más horrible temor que en toda su vida hubiera sentido, Eriol lo mataría sin dudar.

- Es mi turno - dijo de pronto llamando la atención de todos - aún faltó yo, si logras derrotarme entonces podrás pelear con Eriol, antes no - se interpuso entre Shaoran y Eriol.

Eriol la vio con algo de sorpresa en su mirada y ella asintió rogando que le permitiera pelear.

Shaoran le dirigió una mirada algo furiosa, como tratando de entender lo que hacia.

- Esta bien - Eriol retrocedió y Sak pudo respirar.

Era el momento, según el mismo Eriol Sak tendría un papel fundamental en la guerra y tal vez era el momento de que lo demostrase.

- ¿Qué esperas? - reto Shaoran.

Sak sonrió antes de lanzarse.

El sonido de sus espadas fue ensordecedor.

- No sabes cuanto odio esto - le susurro Sak al estar cerca.

Se separaron y comenzaron a mostrar su aura, la de Shaoran verde, la de Sak rosa un rosa tan intenso que parecía púrpura.

Sak sentía las miradas en su nuca, Touya y Eriol los estaban observando. Pero trato de concentrarse en su objetivo, derrotar a Shaoran Li.

El sonido de la batalla colina abajo aún continuaba. Según lo poco que se podía distinguir por las energías, Vidya estaba ganando. Eso hizo dudar a Sak, si Vidya ganaba, con Touya y Yue heridos era posible que entre ambos, ella y Shaoran, pudieran derrotar a Eriol y liberar a su familia.

Lo siguiente fue el ruido de las espadas chocando de nuevo, ambas estaban hechas del mismo material, casi indestructibles por lo que el sonido era muy peculiar, se movían con rapidez y certeza.

Se separaron y Eriol observaba cada movimiento de ambos.

Cada ataque era para herir al otro, sus miradas no se despegaban en ningún momento leyendo los movimientos y los pensamientos del otro, pudieron equilibrar sus poderes. Al darse cuenta de que no serviría de nada seguir así, cambiaron de táctica, hechizos.

Hasta donde Shaoran sabía, Sak era bastante escasa de hechizos sabía muy pocos, casi exclusivamente los que Atzin les había enseñado por lo que dedujo una victoria rápida. Su verdadero objetivo era derrotar a Sak sin herirla demasiado y seguir con Eriol.

Y con él, desquitar todo el rencor que traía dentro por la muerte de su padre, desde que lo vio quiso cortarle la cabeza, pero sabía que no sería tan fácil con Yue, Touya y Sak a su lado, planeaba derrotarlos a cada uno para llegar a su objetivo principal, tampoco se dejaría llevar por la furia que lo embargaba. Además le tenía cierto respeto a Sak, por su valentía al querer enfrentarlo.

Pero pronto Sak le demostró lo equivocado que estaba, era cierto, sus hechizos eran pocos pero muy poderosos, tanto que tuvo que usar mucha fuerza para detenerlos y esquivarlos. Él también atacaba con gran precisión pero no tenían la misma intensidad, los de Sak prácticamente hacían un gran agujero todo lo que tocaban, pero Shaoran no llegaba a tanto.

Eriol, Touya, Isil y Atzin observaban seriamente, sabían las habilidades de Sak y sólo Touya se sorprendió un poco, por otro lado Haydee y el malherido Kio apenas y se alcanzaban a quitar de un ataque desviado.

Mientras Shaoran invocaba la fuerza del trueno, Sak invocaba el contraataque, parecían muy parejos en la contienda.

Lo más extraño de esa batalla, era que ninguno tenia heridas graves, sólo golpes que en el caso de Shaoran los enviaba a las extremidades de Sak, los de ella igual. Para un buen observador como lo eran Yue y Eriol esto no estaba bien, algo raro sucedía.

- Suficiente - dijo Eriol

Ambos se quedaron quietos, sólo observándose.

- Yo terminaré con esto – Eriol se adelantó a Sak y se colocó frente a Shaoran quien sonrió ante la acción.

El rey de Vidya no tardo en enviarle uno de los más poderosos ataques que poseía. Ataque que fue desviado con gran facilidad.

- Por fin – se escucho una voz femenina.

Haydee se había refugiado tras unos árboles ayudando al malherido Kio, pero al despegar la mirada de la pelea por unos segundos vio lo que le dio una gran esperanza.

Shaoran y los demás dirigieron la vista hacia donde Haydee observaba, había llegado el momento que tanto había esperado y finalmente energías acercándose. Las luces de antorchas y unas banderas avanzaban entre el bosque hacia ellos con el escudo de Narwain, el apoyo que el rey Clow había prometido habían llegado finalmente.

- Así que mi padre te envió refuerzos – sonrió Eriol y no se vio preocupado.

- Aunque supliques no te perdonaré la vida – afirmó Shaoran.

Al ver que se acercaban Sak sintió cierto alivio, tal vez ahora si podrían ganarle a Eriol. Colina abajo, Vidya había ganado.

Haydee dejo a Kio y se acercó para ver mejor lo que pasaba colina abajo.

Pero regreso a mirada al campo de batalla, leyó el rostro de Eriol, luego el de Touya y finalmente dio una mirada a Isil y fue su mirada lo que le reveló todo.

- Oh no – susurró.

- No te hagas falsas ilusiones Li – Eriol bajo la espada – esta batalla esta ganada. Si te rindes podré perdonarles la vida.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Recuerda lo que te dije alguna vez…

- Por todos los cielos – exclamó horrorizada Haydee cubriéndose el rostro.

Las tropas de Narwain se acercaron, los soldados de Vidya los recibían con alegría pero fueron sorprendidos al ser atacados.

- Imposible – dijo enfurecido el rey al sentir como la energía de los suyos comenzaban a desaparecer.

- … el ejército lo dirijo yo desde hace tiempo, mi padre no manda en mi reino soy yo quien lo hace. Tampoco cuentes con los Sen están de mi lado. Ahora ¿estas dispuesto a rendirte?

Fue la gota que derramo el vaso, sin pensar en nada Shaoran se lanzó al ataque con todas sus fuerzas, sus esperanzas prácticamente habían desaparecido. Ese maldito había logrado poner a todos de su parte, y él, él había guiado a ese grupo de soldados a una emboscaba, a una muerte segura.

No sentía las heridas, no sentía nada que no fuera furia.

Eriol se defendía apenas, sin perturbarse siquiera.

Y fue el turno de Eriol, no se andaría con juego y le lanzó uno con mayor potencia.

El ataque fue desviado, pero no lo había hecho Shaoran sino Sak.

- ¡NO! - gritó y se colocó frente a Shaoran. Respiró para controlarse - no se metan - advirtió a todos los presentes – dije que yo terminaría con él.

- Sak... - comenzó a decir Eriol.

- Lo derrotaré - interrumpió.

- Quítate Sak – gritó enfurecido Shaoran.

- No lo haré – estaba segura que si peleaba en ese estado Eriol terminaría matándolo y no lo iba a permitir, y si para detenerlo debía derrotarlo lo haría sin dudar – tendrás que derrotarme para llegar a él.

Eriol pareció dudar un segundo y retrocedió de nuevo.

Esta vez la pelea era en serio.

Si no quería verlo morir en manos de Eriol, debía derrotarlo era la única manera.

Shaoran trato de tranquilizarse, pero parecía imposible. Con el objetivo de llegar a Eriol lo antes posible dirigió un ataque directo al cuerpo que Sak, quien no logro esquivarlo del todo y fue herida en el estomago, pero siguió en pie. Dolió, pero no el golpe sino que Sak sintió que Shaoran realmente quería hacerle daño con tal de llegar a Eriol.

Colina abajo, los soldados de Vidya aún podían mantener la pelea, después de la sorpresa estaban defendiéndose mejor, pero no aguantarían el ritmo.

- DEJA DE ESCONDERTE ERIOL – gritó furioso – NO SEAS COBARDE.

Sak envió un ataque que logro derribar a Shaoran, no quería que lograra enfurecer a Eriol.

Haydee trato de acercarse, pero Sak se interpuso – no – le advirtió.

- MALDITOS – gritó Haydee, mientras lloraba, después hizo explotar todo su poder.

Nadie se lo esperaba, la explosión fue enorme y se dejo sentir como un temblor en todo el lugar. Fue tal su intensidad que todos los que estaban cerca tuvieron que utilizar su fuerza para no ser lanzados por los aires, los más débiles incluyendo a Touya, Yue y Kio terminaron por debilitarse más.

La marquesa termino tirada, con pocas fuerzas para intentar defenderse.

Shaoran aprovecho la distracción y ataco con todas sus fuerzas a Eriol, por primera vez el jefe del ejército negro estaba desconcertado y recibió de lleno el ataque, sin herirlo mucho, apenas unos rasguños pero lograron enfurecerlo.

Sak reaccionó al ver como Eriol formaba un ataque enorme y lo dirigía Shaoran.

- ¡NO! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Los demás apenas se recuperaban.

La energía de Eriol, de Shaoran y la de Sak se mezclaron al mismo tiempo.

Isil y Atzin reaccionaron por fin tratando de comprender lo que había pasado.

Eriol tenía el ceño fruncido, Shaoran estaba rodeado de un aura rosada y Sak tenía la cara escondida entre su cabello. Segundos después Shaoran cayó inconciente.

Pronto entendieron lo que sucedió.

De alguna manera Sak había cubierto a Shaoran con su poder del ataque de Eriol, pero al mismo tiempo, lo había atacado por la espalda dejándolo inconciente y derrotado.

- Shaoran - gritó Haydee corriendo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, hacia el rey.

De un sólo golpe Sak dejo inconciente a Haydee que aún inconciente lloraba.

Kio se apresuro a ayudar, pero fue victima de un gran ataque, esta vez de Touya.

- El rey ha sido derrotado - grito alguien y los ejércitos que abajo peleaban lo escucharon.

Sin embargo el ejército de Vidya que se negó ha tal hecho y comenzó a pelear con más fervor, pero sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba en una especie de tienda, trato de moverse pero no pudo, tenía un hechizo poderoso impidiéndole moverse. A su lado dejaron a la inconciente Haydee y a Kio y a otros hechiceros.

Dos soldados los vigilaban de cerca.

Cerró los ojos agotado, no imaginaba cuan amarga era la derrota, cuando sentía que realmente podría ganar, perdió. Contra la única persona que podía perder, contra Sak.

Minutos después escucho como Haydee se despertaba.

- ¿Qué paso? - trato de moverse pero fue inútil.

- Perdí - le susurro Shaoran.

- ¿Majestad? No, eso no es posible encontraremos la manera de escapar y entonces...

- No lo creo - dijo seriamente - tienen todo a su favor.

- ¿Qué harán con nosotros?

- No lo sé, supongo que hacernos sus prisioneros.

- Tenemos que pensar en alguna manera de escapar.

Shaoran se mantuvo el silencio, sólo escuchando el ruido que provenía de fuera. Parecían ocupados en mantener controlados a los prisioneros, no se darían tan fácilmente por vencidos.

o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o

Hola.

Muchas gracias por continuar con esta historia que esta a muy poco de terminar.

-Nitoky Hanayime

-Black Star Dragon Girl

-HarLet.BriNa

-Khorih

-Zorion

-Celina Sosa

- Edi-Wan Kenobi

-Gilraen Singöllo

- beautiful-night

-yuuko-hime

-yasnna

-gabyhyatt

Lo siento pero tuve que cortar en esta parte o quedaría muy largo. Y la razón de mi leve tardanza es que tengo varios problemas, desde la PC que se ha vuelto media loca con el Explorer, hasta problemas de salud que me tienen con dolores de cabeza, literalmente.

Por eso ustedes cuídense mucho y coman a sus horas, duerman bien y coman frutas y verduras, sueno a comercial pero es cierto. Cuando pierdes algo lo valoras más. Son las 2:29 de la mañana así que espero disculpen los errores, pero si no actualizaba ahora no lo hacía en algunas semanas.

Saludos

Yoalitzin


	24. El fin de la guerra

**Espejos del alma**

Por Yoali Iizax Luin

o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o

Capítulo 24. El fin de la guerra.

¿Alguna vez has estado tan confundido que no sabes que hacer? ¿Cómo saber lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal?

¿Qué hacer cuando de lo único que estas seguro es que sientes una gran impotencia?

Los actos tienen consecuencias, consecuencias que no sólo afectan a la persona que las realiza, afecta a las personas que amas.

¿No te has cansado de sentir incertidumbre? de que tu vida a transcurrido tan complicada que de pronto pierdes la meta, sometido a circunstancias que no puedes controlar. Cuando parece que la corriente de la vida parece arrastrar sin que se pueda hacer nada por detenerse.

Miles de pensamientos igual de confusos se arremolinaban en la mente de Sak.

Después de derrotar a Shaoran, Sak simplemente se fue del lugar, quería respirar y alejarse de todo eso. Por supuesto Isil y Atzin fueron tras ella, pero después de unos segundos les pidió que se alejaran de ella, pero la siguieron unos metros atrás.

Siguió caminando con paso acelerado y poco a poco lo disminuyo, hasta quedarse parada, sólo sintiendo como poco a poco la luz del amanecer iluminaba su figura.

- Sak, entiendo por lo que estas pasando - escucho la suave voz de Atzin pero no se movió - Shaoran era tu amigo. Pero no tenías opción.

Opción.

Siempre pensó que su más grande poder era el poder elegir, pero Eriol le enseño lo contrario, sometida a su voluntad con la amenaza de su familia, estaba atada. Había cumplido su función de derrotar a Shaoran, pero había traicionado no sólo a su familia, su reino, su amistad, también a ella misma.

Había puesto al continente completo y a todos los seres que habitaban él en manos de Eriol, lo ayudo a obtener el poder.

¿Acaso ese era su destino?

- No debes sentirte mal, con esto es probable que la guerra termine - esta vez fue Isil quien habló, tratando de ayudar, aunque sea con las palabras.

- Tal vez - dijo ausente.

¿Eriol sería capaz de cambiar el futuro? El que vio y que le aterró.

O ¿sólo lograría sembrar más miedo y terror como hasta entonces lo había hecho?

Por todos los cielos, si estaba en lo correcto al ayudarlo ¿por qué se sentía tan mal? ¿Por qué su conciencia no se callaba y la dejaba en paz? ¿Por qué sufría al escuchar, aún, la batalla?

A pesar de la distancia podía escuchar la batalla, los gritos, los lamentos, todo, al parecer el ejército de Li no pretendía perder así. Estaba segura que seguirían peleando sin importar nada más y arriesgarían su vida.

La revolución en sus pensamientos y sentimientos continuaba.

Ella permanecía tan firme y rígida como una estatua ante los ojos preocupados de Atzin y de Isildûr, quienes solo se veían ocasionalmente entre ellos, como preguntándose qué podrían hacer.

En realidad no podían hacer nada, sólo estar ahí para ella.

Al final la decisión era sólo suya.

o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o

Tomoyo corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas, le parecían largo tiempo desde que logro partir del palacio, el efecto de la bebida se desvanecía lentamente. Cuando estaba por amanecer sintió más frío y una extraña sensación recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Se detuvo en seco al ser conciente de que no sabía como llegar a su destino, pero… algo dentro de ella, algo que también parecía provenir del anillo de Eriol, era lo que hasta el momento la había protegido de ser detectada por enemigos.

¿Acaso el anillo le mostraba el camino? Eso era descabellado, pero en las últimas semanas, nada parecía tener lógica, desde que el mundo como lo conocía se derrumbo a sus pies.

NO, no iba a retroceder, cuando se sentía libre de nuevo, cuando podría hacer algo por ella misma. Una nueva ola de optimismo invadió su cuerpo, como nuevo combustible tuvo la fuerza para continuar su loca carrera a dónde sea que la llevaran sus piernas.

Evito pensar con lógica pensando en la suerte de su familia y amigos en el palacio, estaba segura que ante la ausencia de Eriol, Meiling no se atrevería a hacerles daño, o por lo menos eso esperaba.

La mañana la recibió mientras ella tomaba un poco de agua de un río, se felicitó internamente, pues llevaba un recipiente para agua. Aunque debía haber buscado un caballo también.

La hierba no era muy espesa y le permitía correr con cierta libertad, su mente le ayudaba a no sentir tanto cansancio, pues a cada momento recordaba a los hombres que habían puesto de cabeza su mundo. Eriol Hiraguizawa y Touya Kinomoto.

Bajo la velocidad cuando un escalofrío recorrió todo su ser, sin dudarlo se escondió tras un gran árbol, el ruido de los cascos de caballo se acercaron y ella se encogió con el corazón latiendo al mil por hora.

¿Enemigos o amigos?

Los cascos del caballo redujeron el trote acercándose a su escondite. Detuvo su respiración esos segundos al escuchar como alguien bajaba del caballo y se acercaba a su escondite.

- ¿Así que aquí estabas? – escucho la voz pero no se movió.

- Te encontré, sal ahora Tomoyo Daidouji, sé que estas aquí. No eres buena para escapar, dejaste un rastro muy claro.

Tomoyo respiro de nuevo y cabizbaja salió de su escondite.

- ¿En realidad pensaste que era tan fácil? – dijo burlonamente la mujer.

- Lo siento – dijo en un susurró casi inaudible.

- Tengo curiosidad de saber, qué te hizo hacer esto, fue muy estúpido ¿sabes?

- Yo… - levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos furiosos de Meiling – sé que debo estar con ellos – dijo segura – sé que debo estar allá, de alguna manera sé que debo hacerlo – lo dijo con tanta convicción que ella misma se sorprendió de ello.

Meiling se quedo en silencio unos instantes – regresaremos – fue la orden y Tomoyo no replicó.

- Sucederá algo grande – susurró Tomoyo.

Meiling la ayudo a subir al caballo y ya no hablaron más.

o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o

Apenas se dio cuenta que estaba anocheciendo cuando sintió el frío de la tarde, una cálida capa cubrió sus hombros y fue que vio a Isil colocándosela. Él no dijo nada y sólo sonrió, ella asintió agradeciendo el gesto, él regreso a su lugar no muy lejos de Atzin quien también parecía preocupado.

Recién se dio cuenta de que habían estado ahí todo ese tiempo y no habían descansado ni comido desde el día anterior, pero ella no se sentía cansada o hambrienta. La adrenalina aún corría por sus venas.

- Regresemos - dijo y los hombres obedecieron - deben comer algo.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Eriol salió al anochecer cuando los ruidos no cesaban, hubiera imaginado que para ese momento los soldados vencidos estuvieran capturados, pero algunos que habían logrado huir seguían con los intentos fallidos de liberar a su rey y los mantenía muy ocupados.

- No se rendirán tan fácil - le dijo Yue, quien también había permanecido atento. Su ropa aún continuaba manchada de sangre y por más que había intentado curarse las heridas había sido inútil, se dio cuenta de que tan efectiva era su propia arma.

- Es mejor que Li se los ordene - Touya se había recuperado mejor y era quien dirigía las acciones contra los rebeldes.

- Tal vez - fueron las palabras de Eriol antes de entrar de nuevo a su refugio, en ese lugar había permanecido desde la pelea de Sak y Shaoran.

Shaoran, Haydee y Kio estaban atados a troncos de árboles con un hechizo que les impedía moverse o invocar algún hechizo. Como carnada, estaban exhibidos en un claro, así cada vez que un grupo de soldados que habían podido huir intentaban rescatarlos eran combatidos y apresados.

Touya fue donde estaban los prisioneros y vio a Li que parecía sumido en sus pensamientos.

- Tú, mocoso - se dirigió a Li.

Logro llamar su atención y se ganó una mirada relampagueante - "¿mocoso?"

- Haz que tu gente acepte la derrota, diles que su rey perdió o seguirán cavando sus tumbas - dijo burlonamente.

Shaoran sabía que sus soldados le eran leales, a pesar de que él accediera a hacerlo, ellos no desistirían y seguirían intentándolo, hasta morir.

Sabiéndolo Shaoran lo ignoró para enfado del otro.

- ¿Me escuchaste? MOCOSO.

- Basta - salto Haydee - no es un mocoso, ten más respeto es el rey de Vidya - dijo muy molesta.

Kio permanecía inconciente, sus heridas eran más serias.

- Era, ahora es nuestro prisionero, y no te metas – le dirigió una furiosa mirada.

- No, sé que podremos ganar al final han ganado una batalla no la guerra - estaba en realidad muy dolida con todo lo que sucedía.

- ¿Qué dices mocoso? – pero el hermano de Sak la ignoro - O los calmas tú o no tendrán rey a quien respetar – sonrió torcidamente.

Haydee ahogo un grito sólo de imaginarse lo que podrían hacerle.

Shaoran en cambio no dijo nada, ni siquiera lo escuchaba.

- Déjalo en paz - dijo Haydee alterada.

- Cállate chiquilla, puedo hacer lo que quiera con este MOCOSO, es sólo un prisionero – saco de sus ropas una fina daga que puso en el cuello de Shaoran, ganándose, por fin, su atención.

Pero el rey de Vidya sólo le dedico una mirada furiosa, pero no dijo nada.

- No - resonó otra voz y llamó la atención de todos.

- Sak - dijo Haydee al reconocerlo.

Él estaba parado no muy lejos observando con el ceño fruncido.

- Él es mi prisionero Touya, yo lo derrote y su destino esta en mis manos no en las tuyas - afirmó desafiante.

Extrañamente Isil y Atzin no la acompañaban, Sak los había obligado a ir a comer algo, cuando buscaba a los prisioneros le informaron en lugar y al dirigirse allá escucho lo que pasaba.

Shaoran siguió sin responder sólo bajo la mirada para perderla en algún lugar indefinido. Incapaz de definir lo que sucedía en su mente y su corazón en esos segundos.

- No tienes ningún derecho "hermanito", tengo más jerarquía que tu, así que no me provoques si quiero lo puedo destrozar ahora mismo – acercó más la daga.

Sak tardo sólo medio segundo en llegar al lado de su hermano y alejar la mano de su hermano del cuello de Shaoran.

- No lo permitiré - afirmó.

- No me hagas reír, te puedo derrotar, así que no juegues – dijo Touya amenazante.

- Te lo dije, no me hagas atacarte - advirtió Sak.

La guerra de miradas estaba en su apogeo, Sak no se dejaba intimidar ni por la estatura de su hermano y menos por jerarquía.

Touya dejo salir una enormes carcajadas - no me hagas reír hermano, no te tomes atribuciones, no eres más que un prisionero más. ¡Soldados!

Los guardias que cuidaban el lugar de inmediato la tomaron de las manos, impidiendo moverse.

- ¿Qué hacen? – preguntó Sak sorprendida, se supone que era parte de ellos.

- No lo olvides, mis ordenes son primero - se acercó a Shaoran con clara intención de golpearlo, pero el rey no se había movió ni un centímetro.

- No le hagas daño, por favor - grito Haydee con cierta desesperación.

Sak logro zafarse y alcanzo a poner una barrera de protección alrededor de Shaoran, Haydee y Kio.

El puño Touya golpeo contra una barrera invisible.

- ¿Qué están haciendo? - su hermano se volvió furioso contra los soldados que corrieron esta vez a detenerlo bien y le impidieron que se mueva.

- Hermanito, no te equivoques sé como destrozar este pequeño hechizo - se burló y de un sólo golpe lo hizo añicos.

Sak intentó zafarse, pero eran tres hombres que la tenían aprisionada.

El primer golpe de Touya dio de lleno en el rostro de Shaoran, una gota de sangre corrió por su labio y mancho su rostro.

- ¡Shaoran! – gritó Haydee aterrada.

Mientras Touya parecía complacido.

Pero, lo que más desconcertó a Sak era la actitud de Shaoran, no parecía tener intención de defenderse, ni siquiera le había dedicado una mirada, parecía un cuerpo sin vida.

¡Por todos lo cielos!

Un golpe más y la línea de sangre se hizo más gruesa y comenzó a gotear al suelo.

- Basta – gritó Sak retorciéndose entre los soldados.

- Esto es divertido – dijo un sonriente Touya.

El monarca de Vidya aún no se movía.

- Suficiente – gritó y se quito de encima a los soldados expulsando su energía.

Al verlo Touya acercó la daga de nuevo a su cuello.

- No te acerques – amenazó.

- Nimitztlatlauhtia - gritó Sak y Touya la miró.

(Por favor)

- ¿Por qué habría de obedecerte?

- Me quieres a mí, fue por mí que nuestra madre murió, fue mi culpa todo lo que sucedió, si quieres a alguien con quien desquitar tu ira, hazlo conmigo.

- ja, no me hagas reír, ya no me importa nada – hundió la daga en el cuello y ahora la piel se separaba dejando fluir levemente el líquido rojizo.

Fue hasta ese momento que Shaoran dirigió su mirada a Sak, le dedico una mirada llena de algo que no pudo definir, pero que sintió como si le comunicara lo decepcionado que estaba de ella, su tristeza, su impotencia.

Jamás lo había visto en ese estado y le dolió el alma entera.

- Nimitztlatlauhtia, temini – rogó de pronto.

(Por favor, hermano)

Touya la observó sorprendido, era la primera vez que le llamaba hermano sin algún tipo de burla.

- ¿Te importa mucho tu examigo? – sonrió.

- Tla – fue la respuesta de Sak

(Sí)

- ¿Por qué? -frunció el ceño

Sak dudo ¿Qué podría decirle que evitara que lo lastime?

- Si no me das una razón…

- Nehuatl nicihuatl – dijo finalmente con voz fuerte y clara.

(Yo soy mujer)

Touya quiso reír, pero el rostro de Sak reflejaba que no mentía.

- Estas loco – dijo negándose a creerlo y se alejo de ella como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa.

- Nelly – contestó ella – puedo demostrarlo cuando quieras.

(Es verdad)

- No me importa – Touya regreso su mirada a Shaoran – él morirá.

Aprovechando ese momento Sak se acercó a Touya y de un fuerte jalón lo alejo de Shaoran quien los observaba comprendiendo las cosas a medias.

- Escucha, sí importa – dijo susurrándole – y no dejaré que lo mates ¿entiendes?

Su hermano la observó sorprendido esto iba demasiado lejos.

- nimotlazohtla – afirmó.

(yo lo amo)

Touya se quedo sin palabras.

A su mente llegó el recuerdo de las palabras de Tomoyo y comenzaban a tener sentido, muchas cosas comenzaban a tener sentido.

Sak aún lo observaba anhelante, sus ojos verdes estaban aún más brillantes de lo normal conteniendo el llanto.

- Eres un verdadero monstruo – dijo Touya por fin con el ceño fruncido

Ante la duda no pudo más que salir del lugar y ordenar que lo dejaran en paz.

Sak se limpio rápidamente los ojos.

Haydee había observado muy atenta todo desde su lugar y aunque no había entendido mucho, sólo sabía que algo muy extraño pasaba.

Sak se dirigió a Shaoran, quien no parecía reaccionar.

- Shaoran ¿estas bien? - le hablo con voz suave sólo para que él la escuchara.

- Sakura... - susurró él.

- Todo estará bien encontraré la forma de que todo salga bien - afirmó queriendo creer lo que decía.

- Él estará bien – escucharon la voz de Eriol.

Estaba parado no muy lejos, por lo que Sak pudo deducir había escuchado todo.

- ¿Viste todo?

- Sí – fue su sincera respuesta – no sabía lo que sentías SaK, ahora creo que puedo confiar más en ti, me has demostrado una fidelidad que sabré recompensar.

Sak sintió una gran ira recorrer su cuerpo. ¿Cómo era posible?

Crispo los puños, esto había ido demasiado lejos. Si antes tenía dudas de lo que debía hacer, ahora todo parecía aclararse.

- No serás un buen gobernante, tú no debes gobernar – dijo con firmeza mientras se acercaba a él.

Eriol la observó perplejo, no entendía.

- Sí, ahora mismo, me lo has demostrado. No hiciste nada por impedir que Touya lo atacara – dijo refiriéndose a Shaoran – no haz hecho nada para que tus hombres dejen de masacrar al ejército de Vidya, aún cuando tienes la victoria asegurada, y recompensas a quienes traicionan todo lo que aman. Tú no debes gobernar, no sabes como hacerlo.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo?

- Quiero que me demuestres que crees en tus propias predicciones. Dijiste que tendría un papel muy importante en esta guerra ¿no es cierto?

- Me has ayudado a ganar.

- No Eriol, después de todo yo derrote al rey de Dhirtya. Tienes que ganar el derecho de dirigir la vida de los demás.

- Quieres...

- Te reto a pelear por el dominio del continente completo.

- No podrás derrotarme.

- Entonces no tienes que temer.

- ¿Por qué haces esto?

- Me obligaste a traicionar a mi pueblo, a mis principios y a mis amigos, obligaste a mi hermano a odiar a su familia, ¿qué te hace pensar que no lo haría contra ti?

- No tienes miedo de lo que pueda hacer contra tu familia o contra Li.

- Ya no, me canse de tener miedo de ti. No me dejas otra salida, quise confiar en ti, pero me has demostrado de lo que eres capaz y ya no quiero seguir con el juego, prefiero morir luchando.

El jefe del ejército negro estaba admirado de la entereza de la mujer.

- El todo por el todo. Si tus predicciones son correctas, yo ganaré y cambiaré la historia, si son mentira tú perderás.

- No creo que lo entiendas...

- No lo entiendo, no entiendo porque elegiste una guerra para evitar posteriores, se cosecha lo que se siembra.

- Sak...

- No Eriol, basta. ¿Aceptas o no?

- Bien, si es lo que quieres.

- Promete que si gano lo respetarás.

- Te doy mi palabra - dijo tranquilamente.

o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o

Shaoran y todos los que habían escuchado la conversación simplemente no daban crédito a lo que acababan de escuchar, Sak había retado a Eriol por el dominio total.

Cuando el aura de ambos comenzó a crecer llegaron rápidamente Yue, Isil, Atzin, Touya y los soldados de mayor rango bajo el mando de Eriol.

- Me he comprometido - dijo Eriol levantando la voz - a que si gana Sak, él quedará a cargo de todo, me pondré a su servicio, en caso contrario, me encargaré de que se arrepienta de su decisión.

- No lo hagas Sak - esta vez fue el grito de Shaoran que la distrajo un segundo - no lo hagas - sin saberlo había externado el sentir de algunos de los presentes.

Ella le dedico una fugaz mirada y una débil sonrisa.

Eriol no perdió tiempo y lanzó el primer ataque.

Atzin quiso avanzar, pero la mano de Isil lo detuvo - lo quiso así - dijo simplemente sin quitar la vista de Sak quien había logrado esquivar el ataque - no nos perdonaría si nos entrometemos.

Touya y Yue observaban también, pero al contrario de las miradas preocupadas de los amigos de Sak, su mirada era tranquila y confiada, no tenían duda de quien sería el ganador.

No hubo sorpresas para nadie, Eriol era, sin duda, mucho más poderoso que Sak. Su aura era mayor y sus hechizos poderosos, causándole varias heridas a Sak en muy poco tiempo, ella ya respiraba con dificultad mientras él permanecía casi intacto.

- Detente Sak, sabes que no vale la pena, sólo lograras que te dañe.

No estaba recuperada de su batalla con Li y no había comido ni bebido nada desde el día anterior, tenía todo en su contra.

- No - dijo con decisión - no aceptan otra manera de cambiar las cosas, lo haré a su manera - tomo pose de lucha nuevamente y esta vez fue ella la que arremetió con mayor fuerza sus ataques.

La batalla subió de nivel y Eriol comenzó a atacar con hechizos más poderosos a los que Sak poco a poco encontraba puntos débiles y lograba esquivarlos, sin embargo Eriol no se veía impresionado. Yue y Touya en cambio si lo estaban, hubiera apostado contra Sak, pero comenzaban a dudar.

Incluso Haydee y Shaoran no perdían detalle de lo que sucedía.

- Es muy fuerte - susurró Haydee.

Una buena parte de la vegetación a su alrededor había desaparecido en cuestión de segundos debido a la gran potencia de los ataques del jefe del ejército negro, mostrando su poderío. Sin embargo, Sak ganaba más velocidad y más certeza en sus ataques.

Eriol espero un descuido de Sak, para ir directo a su cuerpo y asestar un fuerte golpe en el estómago del príncipe de Dhirtya, ella escupió sangre. No se lo esperaba, no esperaba un ataque directo del hombre.

Shaoran luchaba inútilmente para zafarse de su prisión, maldiciendo mil veces a Eriol y llamando constantemente a Sak.

- Detente Sak, y no tomaré represarías por tu traición - le susurro al estar cerca.

- No lo haré - tardo unos segundos mientras lograba normalizar su respiración y limpiarse la sangre y erguirse de nuevo para enfrentarlo.

Él la observo - haz demostrado tu valor, es suficiente.

Esta vez fue Sak quien en un movimiento inesperado para Eriol sacó su espada y la dirigió al cuello de Eriol, quien sólo sonrió.

- ¿sabes? destruir la vida es muy fácil - dijo Sak con una mirada fiera - el verdadero problema es crearla.

Eriol se deshizo de la amenaza con un rápido movimiento y sacó su espada.

La pelea continuó y de nuevo Eriol demostraba su poder sobre Sak, fue herida numerosas veces en los brazos y en las piernas, pero en ningún momento ella retrocedió. Eriol comenzaba a verse cansado, llevaban varios minutos de pelea y lo único que deseaba era terminar, pero la resistencia de Sak lo obligaba a

continuar.

- Hagan algo - gritaba Shaoran a Atzin e Isil que sólo observaban con los puños crispados, pero sin moverse - va a morir.

Sin embargo ellos no se movieron.

Touya se observaba levemente intranquilo, la sangre de su hermano-hermana yacía en la tierra. Tenía sentimientos encontrados hacia él, por un lado desconfianza y por otro, un naciente y creciente sentimiento que le pedía que la protegiera, era su sangre, probablemente su último pariente si su padre moría, el último recuerdo de su madre.

Con ese sentimiento a flor de piel dio unos pasos para acercarse a donde la batalla aún estaba en su apogeo.

- ¿Qué haces? - lo cuestionó Yue.

Touya regreso a al realidad y se detuvo.

- ¡Basta Sak! - Shaoran gritaba ya desesperado, la palidez en el rostro de Sak ya era demasiado notoria y parecía que desfallecería en cualquier momento.

- Es hora de terminar - sentenció Eriol ya cansado.

Sak no se inmuto, estaba cansada y sólo tenía en la mente una cosa, ganar.

Eriol convocó a su hechizo más poderoso.

Todos ahogaron un grito al notar la cantidad de energía que Eriol estaba utilizando, si Sak lo recibía inevitablemente moriría, sin posibilidad de rechazarlo la única de alternativa de Sak era esquivarlo.

- ¡SAAAAK! - se escucho el grito de todos al ver como el gran poder se dirigía a ella.

Una gran explosión se dejo sentir en forma de temblor.

Todo quedo en silencio unos segundos, Eriol respiraba muy agitado, el ataque lo había dejado con poca energía, el hechizo así lo requería.

Todos reprimieron una exclamación al ver el cuerpo de Sak tendido en el suelo, inmóvil.

Fue en ese momento, que dos figuras femeninas hacían acto de presencia entre la multitud reunida para ver el combate. Tomoyo se quedo de una pieza al entender lo que sus ojos le mostraban, inevitablemente varias lágrimas cubrieron su rostro.

- Sak - Atzin e Isil corrieron hacia ella, mientras los demás la creían muerta.

Shaoran se quedo en silencio con la vista fija en el cuerpo. Los rumores a su alrededor se dejaron escuchar dando la victoria a Eriol.

- Terminó - fueron sus palabras antes de darse vuelta.

- Un momento - dijo con un poco de dificultad Sak - aún no terminamos - lentamente se puso en pie.

Tomoyo respiro de nuevo al ver a su amiga levantarse.

- Sak - sus guardianes se acercaron pero ella los detuvo con la mano.

- Eriol.

- Es todo Sak, perdiste.

- Aún no, mientras tenga vida no perderé - de nuevo se puso firme.

- No quiero matarte - dijo Eriol irritado dándole la cara - ¿acaso no lo entiendes?

Sak se acercó a él y a unos cuantos pasos se detuvo y le sonrió.

- ¿Acaso no sabías que las mujeres somos muy resistentes? - dijo casi en un susurro.

Eso lo irritó aún más, ¿tenía que recordarle que estaba masacrando a una mujer?

Esta vez se lanzó cuerpo a cuerpo contra Sak, ella aprovecho su furia, sus golpes no eran precisos y pudo acercarse lo suficiente para dar varios golpes en su pecho y uno más en su cuello. La pelea bajo de intensidad y con sorpresa Eriol notaba como poco a poco su cuerpo dejaba de responderle.

- ¿Qué...? - trato de preguntar pero no podía hacerlo.

Sak sonrió - en ocasiones tiene sus ventajas saber anatomía - había golpeado algunos de sus nervios principales y ahora por la debilidad de Eriol, sus efectos se mostraban.

- Tu poder acabo en el último ataque - dijo ella - después de todo, tu cuerpo es el de un mortal aunque tus poderes sean superiores.

Eriol callo muy fatigado y sin poder controlar su cuerpo.

De nuevo el silencio.

- Ahora - se dirigió a todos - Eriol ha perdido, la pregunta es ¿alguien no esta conforme?

Por sorprendente que pudiera parecer, Touya fue uno de los primeros en inclinarse para mostrar respeto, al igual que Atzin e isil, después de dudarlo unos segundos los hechiceros y Geos de Eriol fueron los siguientes y finalmente los seres oscuros.

Yue fue el único que permaneció en pie retando con la mirada a Sak.

- ¿Y bien? Yue.

Sin mucha convicción bajo levemente la cabeza.

- ayúdenlo - señalo a Eriol y Yue fue de inmediato.

- Suelten a los prisioneros - señalo a Shaoran y compañía.

- Esta prohibido dañar o matar a alguien, y quien lo haga se las vera conmigo. En dos horas quiero ver a los jefes de cada legión, se harán muchos cambios - dijo firme.

Se dio vuelta y se perdió entre la maleza.

Todos se vieron contrariados, el nuevo dirigente había hablado.

Yue se llevó a Eriol para curarlo, seguido muy de cerca de Meiling que no había dicho nada.

Entre el bosque Sak casi se desploma, pero unos brazos la sostuvieron.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Esa es una pregunta tonta - contesto sintiendo que la sostenían con firmeza.

- Lo siento Sak - Shaoran la ayudo a sentarse en una roca cercana.

Isil, Atzin, Touya estaban tras él y un momento...

- ¿Tomoyo? - la tímida figura asintió y finalmente todos se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

- Sak me alegra verte - se abalanzo contra su amiga llorando de felicidad.

- Estoy bien - correspondió el abrazo, sin saber si estaba soñando o tal vez había muerto, estaba exhausta.

- Estas muy débil Sak, debes descansar - aconsejo Isil.

Tomoyo se alejo de ella, Touya le clavo la mirada, pero no dijo nada.

Sak los observo a todos y les sonrió - tal vez, pero esto apenas empieza hay mucho que reparar.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? - preguntó Touya.

- ¿Qué?

- Derrotarlo cuando era más fuerte.

- Tal vez te lo diga algún día.

Esta vez Atzin se acercó para curarla, ante la atenta mirada de Touya y Tomoyo.

Pero cuando curaba la herida más grande en el abdomen, ella perdió el conocimiento.

- ¡Sak! - Tomoyo se aterro.

- Estará bien - la calmo Isil, lo que hizo la debilito.

Touya lo observo sin comprender - Sak no desplegó su poder, lo mantuvo todo el tiempo concentrado en su cuerpo para ayudarle a tener resistencia, esperando a que Eriol usara toda la que tenía para que al final ella diera el golpe final.

- ¿Entonces es cierto? Es mujer.

- Así es - dijeron todos casi a una voz.

Que bien, se dijo Touya, un secreto a voces y él no lo sabía.

- ¿Y ahora qué sucederá? - preguntó con timidez Tomoyo.

Todos se vieron entre sí sin saber que responder.

- La apoyaremos - dijo con firmeza Isil, Atzin asintió.

- No será fácil, Eriol era muy duro para mantenerlos bajo control - interrumpió Touya.

- ¿Cumplirá su palabra? - de nuevo fue Tomoyo la que preguntó.

- No lo sé - contestó sinceramente.

- Es un maldito, no creo que Sak pueda confiar en él - dijo de pronto Shaoran que había permanecido al lado de Sak tan sólo observando como a poco su rostro recobraba un poco de tranquilidad.

Todo quedo en silencio, sólo se escuchaba el ruido de los hombres. Todos estaban muy desorientados.

- Iré a ver a mis soldados - se levantó y se fue con los hombres sobrevivientes.

Una vez que el rey de Vidya se retiró - iré a ver a Eriol - dijo Isil y con el ceño levemente fruncido salió.

Tomoyo sintió como era jalada a unos metros del lugar.

- ¿Qué haces? - se quejo con Touya que la llevaba con brusquedad.

Atzin sólo los observo en silencio y siguió con Sak en sus brazos.

- ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí? - se veía muy molesto.

- Yo... yo - soltó un bufido - puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana.

- ¿Cómo llegaste a este lugar?

Tomoyo le dio la espalda - eso no te interesa.

- Si Meiling te encuentra te matará.

- Fue ella quien me trajo hasta acá.

- ¿Qué?

- Si no me crees puedes comprobarlo, esta con Eriol en este momento.

Touya pareció dudar.

- Debes irte, es peligroso.

- No dejaré sola a Sak... – Touya le cubrió la boca con la mano - shhh... no lo digas si saben que es una mujer cualquiera de ellos la retará a muerte por el poder y no sobrevivirá - le susurró - así que cuida tu boca.

Tomoyo asintió y el la dejo respirar, antes de que él pudiera hacer algo que ella no deseaba, se alejo – en un momento regreso - corrió hacia donde Isil se marcho.

- Te acompañaré - camino a su lado - esto es el campo de batalla, una mujer no deba andar sola - muy a su pesar Tomoyo tuvo que aceptar caminar junto a él.

Lo que minutos antes había sido el campo de batalla, ahora era un lugar de desorientación. Li daba órdenes a sus hombres, mientras que los del ejército negro parecía aún no creer en lo que acababa de suceder, escucharon a algunos decir que acataría las ordenes e Eriol, aún tenían la esperanza de que se rebelara.

Tomoyo avanzó y se sintió horrorizada de nuevo, algunos cadáveres tenían expresiones de sufrimiento y otros hombre se quejaban mientras eran ayudados, pero no dijo nada y en silencio rezo por que todos sobrevivieran. Él en cambio estaba muy acostumbrado a ese tipo de escenas y de reojo observaba a la chica quien luchaba por no caer desmayada.

Llegaron a una tienda donde había varios hechiceros fuera.

Touya se abrió paso jalándola del brazo entraron a la tienda.

En un improvisado lecho yacía Eriol, aún sin poderse mover, sus ojos se alegraron y preocuparon al verla en ese lugar.

Tomoyo se acercó y de inmediato noto las presencias de Yue y de Meiling, ella estaba a su lado.

- ¿Estas mejor? - dijo suavemente.

Con algo de dificultad asintió.

Tomoyo tuvo sentimientos encontrados, por un lado estaba preocupada por él, pero por otro no dejaba de sentir incomodidad pues lo vio atacando a Sak de manera cruel.

- ¿Sak? - preguntó con dificultad.

- Esta bien - se limitó a contestar.

- Necesita descansar - fueron las secas palabras de Meiling, Tomoyo asintió y salió seguida de Touya.

Atzin despejaba la frente aún con minúsculas gotas de sudor, había curado todas las heridas que pudo, no todas sanaron como hubiera querido pero el último ataque fue feroz. Ella reposaba y su respiración era muy tranquila.

- No te des por vencida Sak - le susurraba.

- No lo hará - la voz grave y molesta de Shaoran, que había estado observando todo despertó a Sak.

- ¿Shaoran? - abrió los ojos un tanto desorientada.

- Sak.

- ¿Atzin?

Se sentó con ayuda del sílfide mientras se tomaba la cabeza, tratando de recordar que había pasado, ante la atenta mirada de ambos hombres. Una vez que todas las imágenes regresaron a su mente, también lo hizo el dolor y el cansancio en todo su cuerpo.

- Estoy bien - levantó el rostro y les mostró una leve sonrisa - hay mucho que hacer - trato de levantarse pero su cuerpo la traicionó y Atzin tuvo que sostenerla.

- Aún no Sak - dijo Shaoran y se acercó - trata de descansar, aún no es tiempo.

Sus miradas se conectaron un segundo y luego ella asintió y se recostó de nuevo cerrando los ojos, tenía mucho sueño.

- Atzin.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Cuanto falta?

- Más de una hora.

- Por favor despiértame en una hora

- Lo haré, por ahora descansa, te cuidare bien.

- Gracias - dijo en un susurro y de quedo dormida de nuevo. Aunque tenía una voluntad de acero, su cuerpo no lo era y reclamaba descanso.

Shaoran se veía muy molesto, había dejado a Haydee a pesar de sus negativas, pues quería estar con Sak, apoyarla en ese momento.

En ese momento llego Isil, hablo unos momentos con Atzin y ambos se quedaron al lado de Sak. Shaoran se sintió más molesto, ¿dónde estaba Tomoyo? debía estar con Sak y no haberla dejado con esos dos.

Minutos después llegaron Tomoyo y Touya, todos se quedaron alrededor de Sak, sólo vigilándola y protegiéndola, Sak se sintió rodeada de presencias conocidas y queridas y descanso mejor.

Un poco más de una hora después, ella sola abrió los ojos. Se sentía un poco mejor, todos estaba ahí. Esta vez sin vacilar y sin ayuda se puso en pie.

- Tenemos mucho que hacer - todos asintieron y la siguieron.

Ahí frente a los dirigentes de cada legión, a excepción de los sílfide, por primera vez se presentaría como lo que había sido educada y muchas veces temió, como una verdadera líder para terminar esa estúpida guerra.

Todos la escucharon atentos, parecía un verdadero militar de alto rango dando estrictas ordenes a sus subordinados, incluso Eriol se sorprendió de su forma de hablar y de lo que decía, sin imaginar como haría para terminar todo aquello, pero tuvo que aceptar su derrota y admirar a la mujer que frente a ellos trataba de regresar todo a la normalidad, muy a su manera.

Shaoran, Touya, Isildûr, Atzin y Tomoyo estarían a su lado y la apoyarían.

Al terminar de dar órdenes todos, sin excepción alguna, dieron una reverencia a Sak. Ella pensó que era porque Eriol, Shaoran e incluso Yue habían dado ordenes de que sería el nuevo regente, lo cierto era que Sak irradiaba una gran fuerza su figura parecía más fuerte e imponente logrando intimidar a los jefes de las legiones, todos le tenían algo de miedo por haber logrado lo que nadie jamás imagino, derrotar a los más poderosos hechiceros de todos los tiempos.

Una nueva era comenzaba.

o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o

Hola, como estan?

Yo mucho mejor, gracias por sus palabras de apoyo me han servido de mucho.

Y qué les pareció? se lo esperaban? je je. Quería dejar que Eriol ganará, pero luego dije: No, Sak no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, me estrangularían ella, Shaoran, Touya, Tomoyo, etc. y no quiero morir sin hacerlos sufrir más jo jo jo.

Para Sak comienza la parte más difícil, la reconstrucción. Y claro hay que resolver el dilema de Tomoyo, destrozar el corazón de Haydee ja ja, quiero decir hay que hacer algo con ella. También con Eriol y compañía.

Y claro Sak y Shaoran tendrán mucho trabajo.

El idioma que habla Sakura es náhuatl.

Espero que no haya sido demasiado tedioso leer la batalla y todo.

Un millón de gracias a

-darthmocy - hola, gracias por leer.

-Celina Sosa

-Nitoky Hanayime

-Black Star Dragon Girl

-Khorih

- Edi-Wan Kenobi

-Gilraen Singöllo

-gabyhyatt

- Undine

-keri01

-Kumiko-chan

- yasnna

No sé que haría sin ustedes. Esperen..., esperen... sí se que haría, dejaría de escribir y me pondría a llorar, snif.

PD: disculpen los errores y demás, ando algo apurada.

Saludos.

Yoalitzin


	25. De nuevo tú

**Espejos del alma**

Por Yoali Iizax Luin

o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o

Capítulo 25. De nuevo tú.

Estaba exhausta.

¿Quién lo diría?

Tomo su cabeza con ambas manos y luego masajeó sus sienes en un inútil intento de quitarse el dolor de cabeza. Esto era más de lo que hubiera esperado, pero emprendido el camino no hay marcha atrás, tomo una decisión y la llevaría al final, con todas las consecuencias.

Escucho pasos acercase pero no se movió continuó con su mirada en el jardín.

Habló con el hombre recién llegado no más de dos minutos para quedarse solo de nuevo.

Ni siquiera podía tener cinco minutos libres, a cada momento llegaban personas preguntando sobre lo que había decidido sobre uno u otro problema.

Había pasado cuatro largísimo meses desde que venció a Eriol, días de ser el único regente de todo el continente y de sus habitantes. Sinceramente no entendía porque todos perseguían el poder, si era tan complicado mantenerlo, arreglar desacuerdos y conflictos a cada instante, sin matar a alguien.

Al principio se enfrentó a un sin numero de rebeldes que buscaban derrocarlo, discutía, negociaba y peleaba si era necesario para mantenerlos bajo control, pero lo estaba logrando. O eso deseaba creer.

- Necesito vacaciones - regreso a su masaje de sienes.

- Sí, lo necesitamos - le contestó una voz conocida.

- Isil ¿qué haces aquí? - el chico cayó de un árbol cercano - creí haberte enviado lejos...

- Envié a alguien más, no te preocupes es de confianza. Además no me iré mientras a cada momento llega alguien queriendo cortarte la cabeza.

Había tenido tantos atentados que eran ya una rutina, hechiceros solitarios, uno que otro ser oscuro y más de una docena de ingenuos humanos, incluso un sílfide. La mayoría eran detenidos por los guardias del palacio pero más de diez fueron tan eficaces que llegaron a Sak.

- Puedo cuidarme muy bien solo, sabes que me he recuperado y además - sacó su espada - soy muy fuerte - dijo con una media sonrisa.

- Sí claro - dijo Isil rodando los ojos - el último hechicero casi te hiere.

Sak sonrió - no subestimes el poder de piedra.

Fue uno de los primeros atentados cuando Sak aún no se recuperaba, el hechicero por poco le atraviesa el corazón cuando lo encontró desarmado, pero Sak encontró una piedra y se la lanzó a su agresor, cuando llegó Isil el hechicero lloraba de dolor pues la piedra había ido a dar al lugar más sensible de su cuerpo.

- Eso dolió - Sak sonrió al recordarlo.

- Sólo una vez y por poco logras que te maten. No me volveré a separar de ti, no puedes vivir sin mí - dijo levantándose el cuello.

- Creo que no - dijo sonriente.

- Señor - un nuevo mensajero llamo a Sak.

Sak sonrió - te lo dije - y fue a atender al hombre, mientras Isil sólo observaba.

Ella había recobrado un poco de su vitalidad y fuerza, siempre estaba en movimiento y cómo no, con un continente que gobernar. Él no se había separado de ella, aún consideraba que era su deber cuidarla.

- Prométeme algo - Sak lo sacó de sus pensamientos, el mensajero ya se había marchado.

- Lo que quieras, mientras no sea dinero estoy en banca rota, mi jefe no me ha pagado en meses.

- Lo haré - dijo segura - algún día.

- ¿Qué quieres que te prometa?

- Que algún día nos iremos de viaje, por todo el continente, libres, solos con la naturaleza, como viajeros errantes. Quiero sentir de nuevo un poco de libertad.

- Suena bien, pero...

- Señor - llamó otro mensajero a Sak.

- Sí, creo que ya sé que quieres decir, si me disculpas - se fue a atender al mensajero.

Y esa era la vida Sak, defender su vida por las mañanas (¿acaso no había otro momento mejor para intentarlo matar? tenían que interrumpir su sueño o su desayuno) en las tardes reuniones, muchas reuniones con algunas personas con cargos importantes, por las noches entrenamientos intensos y de vez en cuando viajes.

- ¿Cómo va todo? - pregunto cuando Sak regreso.

- Todo listo, estamos listos para recibir las visitas.

- Mañana volveremos a verlos, quiero saber como va todo - sus verdes ojos se iluminaron levemente.

Sak muy conciente de la carga que enfrentaba decidió que los anteriores reyes ahora se encargarán de lo que fue sus reinos, así mantenían la fidelidad de sus pueblos, pues quién sino ellos para saber sus necesidades y sus fortalezas. Sólo que ahora no tenían tanto poder, quien tenía el poder de las decisiones más importantes era Sak, así que sabía todo lo que sucedía en cada lugar, todo el tiempo.

El único reino que cambio de manos fue el reino de los Sen que pasó a manos de Yue ¿quién lo diría? En realidad era lógico pues nadie, y nadie es nadie, podría manejar a esos sujetos.

Ahora vivía en el palacio de Dhirtya, era mucho más sencillo y austero que antes. Todos luchaban por volver las cosas a la normalidad, de borrar las huellas del pasado, muchas cosas habían cambiado.

- Debes descansar es tarde y mañana será un largo día.

- Lo sé, los veré de nuevo - dijo Sak sin poder evitar una sonrisa nostálgica.

- Así es y deben verte como lo que eres.

- ¿Cómo lo que soy? - preguntó levantando una ceja.

- Claro, su único e indiscutible jefe. El más feroz en la batalla, el más poderoso ser de este planeta, el... - y siguió con los halagos mientras hacía movimientos con las manos.

Sak sonrió de buena gana, por eso le gustaba la compañía de Isil, la mantenía de buen humor y optimista.

- Buenas noches - cortó la lista de su amigo.

- Buenas noches - contestó el chico.

Isil sólo se aseguro que la decena de guardias estuvieran en su lugar, para después ir a descansar.

Sak entró a su habitación y vio al pequeño Kero dormir, ese pequeño animalito no se había separado de ella desde que la vio. El único problema era que el guardián resulto ser muy holgazán y era extraña la ocasión cuando estaba despierto sin estar comiendo.

A la mañana siguiente los soldados lograron contener al asesino en turno y Sak e Isil durmieron un poco más.

La vigilancia se había redoblado por el evento del día.

A las diez de la mañana comenzaron a llegar los carruajes, provenientes de todos lados, rodeados de una buena cantidad guardias y guerreros.

Sak lo observo desde la que se había vuelto su oficina, en la parte superior del palacio.

- Tranquilo, todo estará bien - Isil podía leer la preocupación en su rostro.

- Eso espero.

Apareció un carruaje en la entrada del palacio y ella casi grita de alegría.

- Llegaron - salió disparada y fue la primera en la fila de recepción.

- Papá - se arrojo a sus brazos con alegría.

El hombre estaba mucho mejor desde la última vez, había recobrado su color y parte de su poder.

- Sonomi - también la abrazo.

- ¿A mi no me abrazas? - esta vez era Tomoyo quien había bajado.

- Tomoyo - se abrazaron para después entrar al palacio.

Antiguos sirvientes del reino compartieron la alegría de ver de nuevo a Fujitaka.

Después de recuperarse de la batalla, Sak los había enviado a un lugar secreto, para protegerlos de Eriol o de cualquiera que quisiera chantajearla con sus vidas. Estarían a salvo mientras ella intentaba que todo estuviera estable, ellos no estuvieron de acuerdo, pero al final cedieron.

Mando por ellos porque deseaba verlos, además con todos los guerreros más poderosos reunidos nadie iba a tratar de hacer algo, después los regresaría al lugar seguro.

- Hola Isil - saludó la chica de larga cabellera negra - ¿has cuidado bien a Sak? - saludó al chico mientras adelante de ellos Sak hablaba animadamente con su padre y Sonomi.

- Claro que sí, sólo le cortaron dos cabellos, pero creo que crecerán.

- Eso espero.

- ¿Como va Fujitaka? – preguntó él pues había visto la casi milagrosa recuperación del hombre.

- Muy bien, ya parece el rey que fue. Vivimos tranquilos, humildes pero tranquilos, aunque no nos parece que Sak no haya alejado de él.

- Fue por protegerlos.

- Lo sé, pero lo extrañamos.

Les mostraron sus habitaciones, que por supuesto eran las que antes ocupaban.

- Disculparán que no los atienda mucho pero...

- Señor - lo llamaron una vez más.

- Con su permiso ¿qué pasa Yamazaki?

- Hay un problema, es que...

Yamazaky se había vuelto uno de sus hombres de confianza y junto con Chiharu se ocupaban de las cuestiones del palacio.

Sak hablaba con Yamazaky mientras movía desesperadamente los brazos, estaba tan nerviosa que deseaba que todo saliera a la perfección, Yamazaky sólo sonreía y trataba de calmarla.

Se trataba a Sak con respeto pero eran innecesarios todos los protocolos.

- Bien, creo que deben acostumbrarse - dijo Isil con una gota en la cabeza como el resto que los observaban, todos asintieron.

Sak se aseguro que no les faltara nada y luego se fue. Sería un laaaargo día.

Tomoyo no quiso descansar mucho esta ávida de hacer algo, ya extrañaba el palacio. Estaba decorado sobriamente, parecía un lugar diferente al reino o a la prisión que fue, recorrió sus pasillos y se encontró que muchas habitaciones estaban vacías.

Más adelante todo parecía sucio y descuidado, recorrió todo el lugar y a medida que avanzaba parecía más solitario, a excepción de la gente de confianza de Sak y muchos soldados, no vivía nadie, con regulares intentos de conquista o atentados, nadie quería hacerlo. La restauración estaba costando, pero se veía el avance, su amiga hacía un estupendo trabajo, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para recuperar la tan ansiada paz.

¿Quien lo diría? Al mandarla lejos Sak la había apartado de todo eso que una vez la preocupo.

Llegó al jardín trasero que crecía como maleza, no había tiempo para arreglar todo, recorrió el lugar con un aire melancólico.

Sólo unos pasos adelante y se quedo sin respirar.

- Oh no, ahora no - se dijo internamente - no de nuevo.

Hay unos metros adelante estaba él, si él.

Tenía una espada frente a él y la movía con lentamente simulando una pelea, sus ojos fijos en el filo. El sudor cubría su rostro haciendo relucir su bronceada piel donde algunos de sus cabellos se pegaban, firme, varonil tal y como lo recordaba.

Tuvo que cerrar la boca para no babear, que estupendo paisaje.

Como estaba a una distancia considerable, dio unos pasos atrás arrepentida de haber salido de paseo.

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lo más despacio que pudo, pero...

- Tomoyo - ella se quedo de piedra.

Escucho sus pasos a sus espaldas, se estaba acercando.

- Recuerda que tenemos algo pendiente.

Y entonces tuvo toda la energía para salir disparada del lugar. Touya no hizo por seguirla, no era el momento ni el lugar. Le había parecido mucho tiempo sin verla.

Rayos.

Tomoyo regreso a donde estaban su madre y Fujitaka no se despegaría de ellos, no hasta que pudieran regresar, no quería nuevos encuentros con viejos problemas.

Después de un tiempo sin algo que hacer termino por observar por la ventana, viendo como cada cierto tiempo un nuevo carruaje llegaba. Le parecía que la batalla en la que Sak venció a Eriol había sido ayer, todas las imágenes y los sentimientos estaban muy frescos en su memoria.

Se sobresalto al ver llegar el carruaje de Narwain y después el de Vidya, ya estaban todos.

Sak también los vio llegar desde la ventana de su habitación, con un poco de nerviosismo vio la figura alta de Shaoran bajar del carruaje, reprimió un suspiro y regreso a ultimar detalles. No recibió a nadie durante ese tiempo, se la paso encerrada en su oficina con Isil arreglando los papeles que se firmarían.

- ¿Nervioso? - preguntó Isil cuando el reloj marcaba 15 minutos para la hora de la reunión.

Ambos estaban ataviados con sencillos pero elegantes trajes.

- Sólo un poco. Estaré bien – todos seguían con la creencia que era un hombre muy poderoso y eso aún no debía cambiar. Seguía actuando, hablando y pareciendo un hombre, ahora con ayuda de algunos hechizos.

Se armo de todo el valor del mundo y salió de su oficina para dirigirse al salón donde llegarían los demás en cuestión de minutos.

El lugar estaba vacío, así que se quedo en pie en la cabeza de la gran mesa, Isil se coloco a su lado derecho, como siempre. Segundos después entro Touya, estaba vestido con sobriedad y con su acostumbrado carácter serio.

- Espero que termine pronto - dijo a modo de saludo.

Sak sonrió levemente.

Después de todo, su hermano había permanecido a su lado. Le sorprendió a todos que quedará con Sak, pero no dio explicaciones, sólo se convirtió en colaborador de su hermana. En ocasiones iba a combatir rebeldes que no querían negociar, después de todo para eso había sido educado. Sak tenía que rogarle que no matar a nadie y él de mala gana aceptaba.

Estaba claro para quienes los veían convivir que peleaban cada vez que se veían, pero Touya comenzaba a dar ciertas señales de simpatía. Cada vez que podía le decía "monstruo" y la hacía enojar por cualquier detalle.

Touya se coloco al lado izquierdo de su hermana de brazos cruzados y aspecto de pocos amigos.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron de par en par, era hora de recibir a los invitados.

Sak suspiro, y se irguió mostrando una gran seriedad y autoridad.

El soldado en la puerta anunció al primero en llegar.

- Gobernador de Amaya, Yue - el angelical hombre entro acompañado de Kaho, y de un ser de pequeña estatura, los tres saludaron y entraron a ocupar sus lugares.

Después de muchas discusiones, Yue había aceptado la tarea de gobernar Amaya. A los Sen no les pareció la idea y junto con Touya tuvieron que "convencerlos". Fue un evento muy polémico, pues Sak decidió arreglar el asunto por la fuerza, cuando se suponía que buscaba la paz.

En aquel momento Sak sólo dijo - la paz es la única razón por la cual vale la pena pelear - y es que en Amaya había tal desorden y seres poderosos que el único capaz de mantenerlos a raya era Yue con la ayuda de Kaho, para satisfacción de todos.

Amaya se había vuelto un lugar donde muchos de los seres especiales habían ido a vivir con buenos resultados, Yue contaba con los consejos de Kaho y eso ayudo a la estabilidad del lugar.

Un segundo anuncio y esta vez entro Clow, seguido de cerca de Meiling y Eriol. Se dieron un breve saludo y se colocaron en su posición.

Narwain, otro caso polémico. Pues Sak le confió el gobierno de lo que fue su reino a Clow, pero Eriol gobernaba al lado de su padre, Shaoran fue el primero en protestar por su decisión, pero tuvo que callar al ver la firme determinación de Sak. Pero ella aún no confiaba del todo en el chico y le puso sobre él un hechizo que le impedía utilizar todo su poder.

A pesar de todo, la fidelidad de Narwain aún estaba con los Hiraguizawa, los soldados sólo le eran fieles a Eriol. Él acepto la derrota y trabajar del lado de Sak, pero nadie tenía mucha confianza en su persona. Incluso su padre Clow rechazó la idea, pero Sak lo había decidido y no había marcha atrás.

En este corto tiempo Eriol había hecho mucho para redimirse pero nada parecía suficiente, muchos aún desconfiaban de él, pero Sak mantenía un estrecho vínculo.

El hecho de ser gobernadores no les daba demasiados derechos, no gobernaban solo ellos sino dos personas más, casi siempre de una raza diferente. Así Sak buscaba asegurarse que ninguno pueda hacer nada si no era con el consentimiento de los otros dos y de ella misma. Era una extraña forma de gobierno que al parecer estaba dando resultados, decía que sólo era temporal hasta que pudieran encontrar otra manera de impedir que se repitiera el pasado.

Los siguientes en entrar fueron los gobernantes de Dhirtya, Shaoran, Haydee y un alto y joven hombre. Sak los recibió como a todos los demás sin dar señales de ningún trato especial.

No se habían visto desde mucho tiempo atrás después de haber discutido por la decisión de Sak sobre Eriol, mantenían una estricta relación de trabajo. Ninguno de los dos había hecho alusión alguna a lo que había pasado entre ambos.

Finalmente entraron al lugar llegados de Sideris la exprincesa Hortensia, seguida de cerca de Atzin y una un hombre ya entrado en años. De inmediato los ojos de Hortensia y Atzin brillaron de alegría de ver a Sak, pero él sólo les dedico una leve sonrisa.

Prácticamente tuvieron que arrastrar a Atzin para separarlo de Sak, pero era uno de los pocos que conocían a la perfección los asuntos de los Sílfide y tuvo que colaborar con Hortensia para los asuntos de gobierno. Sin embargo no perdía ocasión para visitar con cualquier pretexto a Sak, pero tan ocupada como estaba sólo lograba brindarle unos minutos.

Una vez reunidos todos, la reunión comenzó.

Había muchos problemas, Shaoran no perdió tiempo de acusar a Eriol sobre algunos sucesos extraños en su territorio, pero él se defendió. Otros problemas más con el reino de Sideris que eran menores.

Habían firmado varios tratados comprometiéndose a dialogar antes de atacar, a respetar los derechos de todos y de colaboración con una momentánea escasez de comida.

Dhirtya que gobernaban Sakura, Touya e Isil, tenía agua suficiente para abastecer a Amaya y Sideris que tenían problemas con el líquido vital.

Después de una larga discusión y balance de los meses pasados, todos estaban algo cansados, después de cinco agotadoras horas de discusiones y acuerdos, en la que Sak tuvo que intervenir para calmar los ánimos, la reunión se dio por terminada.

- Esta noche, a las ocho habrá una cena y un pequeño baile para convivir un poco. Mañana habrá otra reunión a las tres de la tarde. Es un placer tenerlos aquí, siéntanse en su casa, con su permiso.

De inmediato Sak salió por una pequeña puerta seguida de Isil.

Hortensia, Atzin, Shaoran se trataron de acercar pero demasiado tarde, la alta figura de Touya impidió el paso.

En el salón quedaron los demás, las miradas desconfiadas cruzaban de un lugar a otro, sin la presencia de Sak todo el ambiente parecía hostil. Kaho que observaba todo, sólo pensaba que aún les faltaba mucho para alcanzar el ideal de Sak.

Todos se retiraron después de no poder dirigirse palabra alguna que no fuera de reproche.

- Te lo dije - dijo el sonriente Isil, cuando por fin tuvieron unos segundos de paz.

- Esta bien, ganaste – dijo soltando una bocanada de aire - pensé que todo saldría mejor.

- Por eso te recomendé lo de la fiesta, esas cosas logran calmar los ánimos - Isil parecía bastante confiado y nada preocupado por la reunión.

- Esto es aún más difícil de lo que imagine – en cambio ella sólo deseaba que termine, podía sentir claramente como las energías a su alrededor no eran nada conciliadoras.

- Llevará un poco de tiempo, pero lo lograremos.

- Quiero creerlo.

- Ahora arréglate que faltan unos minutos para el baile es hora de divertirse - hizo alguno pasos de baile.

- Te ves ridículo - dijo con leves carcajadas.

- Claro que no, soy un excelente bailarín.

- Sí claro ¿acaso no fuiste tu quién se cayo tres veces por tratar de ensayar un vals?

- No, dos veces tropecé con tus pies y sólo me caí una vez y fue porque me empujaste.

- Claro que no, si te empuje fue porque sentí a mi hermano acercándose, estaba salvando tu vida.

- Tu hermano no me da miedo, me dan miedo tus pies no son muy ágiles ¿sabias?

- Es mentira, es sólo que yo estoy acostumbrado a bailar como hombre no como... ya sabes. Deja de quitarme en tiempo me voy a cambiar.

- Claro.

Eran esas pequeñas e infantiles discusiones las que hacían sonreír a Sak y olvidarse de sus kilométricos compromisos y preocupaciones.

- Ha llegado alguien más - dijo Isil viendo por la ventana.

No tardo mucho y Sak recibía con alegría a quienes faltaban en esa reunión. Yukito, Nakuru, Rika y Terada.

- ¿Cómo es que no llegaron antes? - comenzaba a inquietarse por su demora.

- Lo siento es mi culpa - se disculpo Nakuru, luego acarició su vientre ya en crecimiento, este bebé es tan comelón como su padre - dijo la feliz mujer.

Yukito se sonrojo y los demás sonrieron.

Al igual que su familia, habían sido llevados a un lugar secreto para vivir.

- Ahora si puedo estar feliz - dijo Sak.

Eran las ocho y media de la noche y los invitados estaban reunidos en un enorme salón decorado sencillamente, sólo con algunos adornos naturales como flores frescas y uno que otro árbol exótico.

La cena había sido servida, los comensales apenas y tocaban la comida. Miradas retadoras cruzaban por todas partes, los rencores aún prevalecían y parecía que todos querían asesinar a Eriol, pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada pero la tensión en el aire aumentaba.

Sak ordenó que tocaran los músicos algo suave y tranquilizante y así lo hicieron, pero los ánimos estaban igual.

Eriol se veía levemente incomodo, era el precio de sus errores y esta dispuesto a enfrentarlos. No era fácil, nada fácil cuando todos lo observaban con odio creciente en sus miradas, pero decidió continuar, después de todo su gente aún lo apoyaba. Al final, su padre había logrado darle una segunda oportunidad y con el apoyo de Sak y su padre trataría de redimirse.

Su mirada no estaba con aquellos que lo querían fuera de ese lugar, sino en la mesa central sobre una jovencita que reía mientras hablaba con Sak, Fujitaka, Sonomi, Isil, Yukito y Nakuru. Se veía muy hermosa, sus mejillas habían recuperado su color y su cabello su sedosidad o por lo menos eso parecía a lo lejos, no sabía si acercarse o no.

Después de la batalla Tomoyo lo visito algunas ocasiones mientras se recuperaba, después simplemente desapareció, sin el anillo no supo como hacer para encontrarla y hasta ahora la volvía a ver.

Shaoran y Atzin también observaban la mesa discretamente, sólo que a Sak era el objeto de su atención. Se veía mucho más delgada que antes, algunas ojeras estaban dibujadas bajo sus ojos, pero su mirada había recobrado vida y fuerza.

Sak sonreía, ataviado con un traje sobrio que aumentaba su autoridad, hablaba amenamente con Isil y luego todos reían. Era la única mesa donde alguien parecía alegre.

- Tenemos que hacer algo, esto parece un funeral - le susurró Isil a Sak y ella asintió.

- Al finalizar la cena comenzara el baile y espero que eso ayude.

Por fin termino y muchos platos apenas habían sido tocados.

Los músicos tocaron algo más alegre, esperando que alguien comenzara a bailar, pero nadie tenía interés alguno.

- Bailaría contigo pero se vería muy raro dos hombre bailando - dijo sonriendo Isil.

- Esto es insoportable, dos bellas melodías y nada - Tomoyo tomo la mano de Sak y lo llevó al centro de la pista atrayendo la mirada de todos.

- Pero... - Sak no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo.

- Nada de peros, eres el anfitrión, eres el ejemplo a seguir ahora sólo sonríe y todo saldrá bien.

- Bien - no le quedo de otra y pronto comenzaron a desplazarse con la música. Mientras todos observaban con sumo interés.

Sak se bochorno, todos lo observaban como esperando a que hiciera el ridículo.

- Tranquilo - le sonrió Tomoyo, concéntrate en mí. ¿Recuerdas como nos divertíamos en las fiestas reales?

Comenzaron a hablar en voz baja y pronto se vieron divirtiéndose con sus recuerdos y la música.

A más de uno le dieron celos.

Los siguientes en unirse en la pista de baile fueron Yukito y Nakuru, irradiaban felicidad. La espera de un hijo no era para menos, estaban felices con la noticia y esperaban que el pequeño naciera en un lugar sin guerras.

En la siguiente pieza también se animaron a bailar Terada y Rika, habían comenzado una relación, ella era mucho más joven que él pero se estaban adaptando bien, si todo salía bien se casarían en unos meses.

Las tres parejas sonreían y hablaban mientras bailaban.

El ambiente denso comenzó a cambiar lentamente y pronto se unieron otras parejas, tal vez por el efecto del vino.

- Te lo dije - sonrió Isil a Sak mientras descansaban de tanto bailar.

La música continuaba y pronto Hortensia se acercó a Sak, él termino por invitarla a bailar y ella no podía estar más feliz.

- ¿Cómo ha estado señor? - dijo con algo de timidez, hacía mucho que no lo veía y después saber lo que había pasado en el campo de batalla, se sentía más atraída al chico de mirada verde.

- Bien gracias y ¿usted? - dijo con toda caballerosidad.

- Bien, gracias - estaba sonrojada y no despegaba su mirada - ¿sabía que Li y yo ya no estamos comprometidos? - dijo para aclararlo, pues no sabia si se había enterado de la noticia.

- En serio, espero que encuentre a alguien más - la verdad es que no sabía de esa noticia.

- Sé que lo haré - dijo aún más sonrojada.

A Sak le salió una gotita cuando vio que la chica se acercó aún más.

- Je, je, si me permite creo que me hablan por allá - perdió a la chica entre los que bailaban, buscando hacer conversación con alguien.

Sak deseaba que llegará pronto el día que anunciará públicamente que era mujer, para evitar esas escenas tan incómodas.

Mientras tomaba una copa de una sola vez, pensaba que debía esperar un poco más. Buscó con la mirada a Tomoyo, tal vez todo estaría bien si lograba bailar sólo con ella.

Pero ella tenía sus propios problemas.

Estaba bailando con Isil, cuando Eriol se acercó y pidió la mano de la chica.

Isil muy considerado acepto y ahora bailaba con el chico, estaba muy nerviosa y no lo podía disimular.

- Tranquila ¿acaso me tienes miedo? - preguntó Eriol sintiendo el frágil cuerpo estremecerse ante la pregunta.

- No, no tengo miedo. Sak me ha dicho que cambiaste y ahora estas de su lado, ya no hay nada que temer - dijo más para sí misma que para él.

- No quiero que tengas miedo de mí, no volveré a dañar a nadie - dijo sonriendo con sutileza – lo prometo.

- Me alegra - y ya no pudo decir más, sólo se quedo bailando con seriedad evitando a toda costa encontrarse con su mirada azul.

- ¿Recuerdas de lo que hablamos? - preguntó de pronto.

- Sí - dijo con voz trémula apenas sosteniéndole al mirada.

- La propuesta aún esta en pie, pero lo entenderé si no aceptas.

Ella no encontró que decir y sólo sonrió levemente - lo siento, perdí el anillo.

- Lo más importante ya lo encontré - dijo él y ella se sonrojo.

Tomoyo estaba confundida, sintió una extraña calidez en su cuerpo al estar en sus brazos para bailar y sentía el sonrojo en su rostro. Era incomodo, muy incomodo y lo más extraño era que también era reconfortante, ambos al mismo tiempo.

Dio gracias al cielo que Touya no había aparecido por el lugar. Al parecer el chico no era muy sociable y no le gustaban ese tipo de eventos, en cuanto la música paro ella se disculpo y se alejo enseguida.

Eriol sabía que no sería fácil, pero debía darle un poco de tiempo más mucha suerte y terminaría aceptándolo, por ahora creía que la única manera de recuperarla era corrigiendo sus errores.

El ambiente era más relajado y Sak bailaba con Nakuru quien había dejado exhausto a Yukito.

Ya pasarían de las diez de la noche cuando finalmente Shaoran se levanto a bailar una pieza con Haydee, Sak lo observó de reojo, había estado muy serio sólo hablando en voz baja con Haydee o con el otro acompañante.

Sak siguió con la conversación con Nakuru sobre los preparativos para la llegada del bebé. La mujer estaba feliz con eso, ropita, pañales, juguetes y claro el nombre.

Fujitaka estaba ya algo cansado cuando decidió retirarse, por supuesto se despidió de su hijo y acompaño a la agotada Sonomi a su habitación. Camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de su alcoba, pero luego paso de largo y desde la ventana del pasillo, divisó el palacio desde lo alto. Había cambiado y mucho desde la última vez que lo vio. Sak estaba haciendo un estupendo trabajo, por lo que sabía y sólo podía sentirse orgulloso de su hija.

La carga de la culpa aún no desaparecía en su interior, pero había logrado disminuir el dolor gracias al apoyo de Sonomi, de Tomoyo y por supuesto de Sak. Ella siempre parecía optimista, se parecía tanto a su madre.

- Nadeshiko - dijo al viento.

- Ella estaría orgullosa - dijo una voz grave tras el.

- Touya - se dio vuelta un tanto intimidado.

La última vez que lo vio, su hijo parecía querer matarlo sin embargo no lo hizo. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que Touya lo sabía, sabía toda la verdad sobre Sak, tenía toda la razón por odiarlo. En aquel momento no le dirigió palabra alguna y evitaba estar en la misma habitación.

Su hijo lo observo sólo unos segundos con aparente indiferencia y fijo su mirada en el oscuro cielo.

- Estaría orgullosa de Sak – dijo Touya, algo que definitivamente no pensaba decirlo frente a ella.

- Hijo yo... - se atoraron las palabras en su garganta, quería decirle tantas cosas.

Le habló, realmente sucedió.

- Tranquilo, no quiero hacerte daño - le dirigió una mirada neutra - no lo haré.

- Espero que me perdones, algún día - dijo con verdadero arrepentimiento - todo el daño que le hice a tu madre, a tu hermana, a ti mismo, yo... - sus ojos se comenzaron a nublar con lágrimas.

- No es necesario, esta en el pasado. El odio sólo lastima a quien lo genera. Sólo ocúpate de no hacerlo de nuevo, padre... - fueron sus últimas palabras antes de dejar a Fujitaka solo en la oscuridad.

Después de quedarse al lado de su hermana, recibió una visita inesperada. Pudo ver el espíritu de su madre, que le rogó perdonase a su padre y cuidará de su hermana.

Touya intentaba perdonar a su padre, no odiarlo cuando lo había hecho por años, no era fácil pero aceptaba que después de todo era un ser vivo con errores, hechicero, Sílfide, Geo, humano o lo que sea, tenía derecho a equivocarse.

Aunque tal vez si fuera responsable indirecto de la muerte de su madre, había algo más importante, tenía una hermana, una hermana que le devolvió las ganas de vivir, el retoño de su madre. A quien protegería como no pudo hacer con su madre, no supo de donde habían salido esos sentimientos fraternales, sólo sabía que iban reemplazando poco a poco esa sed de venganza.

El antiguo rey, sólo dejo caer unas lágrimas ¿Podría ser tan afortunado de tener a esos dos maravillosos hijos?

- Gracias - dijo a la noche, a su esposa que se los había dado, a su hijo por finalmente escucharlo decir... padre.

Sólo por ellos decidió vivir, y así pudo recuperar su salud, tener firme la idea en todo su ser que debía estar bien, para estar al lado de ellos, para estar ahí cuando lo necesitaran.

Ahora tenía que trabajar en ganar el cariño de ambos hijos y si lo lograba haciendo se a un lado, lo haría, haría todo por su vida, que eran sus hijos.

En el baile, poco a poco todos comenzaron a retirarse estaban cansados por el viaje.

A media noche ya no quedan muchos, sólo Atzin, Tomoyo, Nakuru que tenía más energía que el sol e Isil que estaba igual de animado. Y por supuesto los pobres músicos y algunas personas que ayudarían a recoger el desastre, algunos ya cabeceaban de sueño.

- Es suficiente Nakuru, debes descansar - dijo Sak.

- Una pieza más, por favor ¿sí?

- La última.

- Gracias - jalo al agotado Yukito y comenzaron a bailar la última pieza

Isil bailó con Tomoyo.

- Todo salió bien - Azin se acercó a Sak.

- Sí, me alegro.

- ¿Sak?

- ¿sí?

- ¿Estas bien?

Sak lo observo sin comprender.

- Disculpa, es sólo que la última vez que te vi estabas aún débil.

Ella negó sonriendo - estoy, gracias por preocuparte.

- Sak yo... - comenzó a decir en un susurró.

- Se ven muy bien ¿no crees? - ella interrumpió y le señalo a Yukito y a Nakuru - su hijo será el balance perfecto, con una madre tan extrovertida y alegre y un padre calmado responsable. Su hijo será perfecto - sonrió Sak, tomo una copa llena y se la bebió de un trago.

Atzin la observo algo preocupado.

- Tranquilo, sé beber - dijo convencida, pero el sonrojo en sus mejillas decían otra cosa.

La música termino y Sak mando a todos a dormir, sin replicar todos obedecieron.

El palacio estaba en silencio casi total, a fuera sólo se escuchaban los sonidos de los grillos.

Sak había subido a su habitación, pero después de algunos minutos salió. Se sentía mareada y la habitación daba vueltas y vueltas, así que salió a tomar aire.

Llegó al jardín central, vio con agrado como los guardias estaba atentos a lo lejos, vigilando el lugar.

Se sentó en el jardín y bostezo.

- Deberías dormir - fue más una orden que una sugerencia.

- Estoy bien, gracias Isil. No quiero ser grosero pero podrías dejarme sola unos momentos.

- Bien, estaré cerca.

- Mejor ve a dormir.

Se quedo en silencio, se acostó en la hierba, la noche brindaba una fría calidez, locuras del verano o de su cuerpo. Poco a poco el mareo ceso.

Sintió a alguien sentarse a su lado.

- Te dije que te duermas.

- Preferiría estar contigo - abrió los ojos al reconocer la voz.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías dormir.

- Tu también.

- Aún no - dijo como niña pequeña.

- Creo que no sabes beber - dijo él.

- Vamos Atzin, no quiero que me regañes mi padre ya lo hizo.

Se sentó y así permanecieron un rato.

- Sak hay algo que debo decirte...

Ella sólo guardo silencio.

- Yo... Sak yo te amo.

Ella le sonrió sutilmente.

- Disculpa, sólo tenía que decírtelo, desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

- Perdóname - dijo ella viéndolo a los ojos - pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos.

La desilusión en sus ojos fue obvia - ¿hay alguien... más?

- No - dijo desviando la atención - no lo hay, ni lo habrá nunca. Es sólo que una vez ame y mucho, y no estoy dispuesta a hacerlo de nuevo.

- Pero si intentamos...

- No Atzin, no es justo para ti. Estoy segura que encontraras a alguien más que te merezca, sólo tienes que abrir tu corazón un poco.

- Sak - dijo con ojos anhelantes.

- Perdona por decirlo tan directo pero no quiero engañarte.

- Pero...

- Discúlpame por ser tan brusca, pero no puedo permitir que sigas alimentando un sentimiento que debe pertenecer a otra persona que lo merezca en verdad.

Le sonrió, luego se levantó - y que no te quiera como desearías, no significa que lo haga con todo el corazón - regreso a su habitación sin permitirse ver atrás.

Atzin se quedo ahí lo que le parecieron largas horas y luego entro de nuevo, no podía hacer nada.

- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó al verla llegar a su habitación.

- Sí, lo estoy. Creí decirte que te duermas.

- Esta bien - Isil había escuchado todo.

Pasaron una noche tranquila.

Pero no muy lejos de ahí, Tomoyo estaba dispuesta a dormir como roca. Entro y se dio un pequeño baño, se pudo una bata y se dispuso a dormir.

Iba cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo, cuando sintió un escalofrío.

No le dio importancia y después de unos segundos.

- ¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta?

Se levantó asustada y vio la alta silueta frente a la ventana del balcón.

- ¿QUé…? - estaba dispuesta a gritar a todo pulmón, pero una gran mano le tapo la boca.

- Tranquila sólo vine a ver como les fue en la fiesta - dijo con voz suave sentándose en la cama.

Tomoyo luchaba por liberarse.

- Te soltaré si prometes no gritar - ella asintió y finalmente pudo respirar.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? - pregunto irritada.

- Tú misma me enseñaste a pronunciar los hechizos para estos trucos - dijo sonriente - no me haz dicho como estuvo la fiesta - hablaba con extraña amabilidad.

Tomoyo rápidamente prendió una vela y le iluminó el rostro.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó él cuando ella le revisaba el rostro sin creer, pero no había duda era Touya Kinomoto.

- ¿En realidad eres tú?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Estas muy...

- Apuesto, hermoso, lindo, varonil, sensual, irresistible... - decía mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

- ...extraño.

- ¿Qué? Vengo aquí con la intensión de ser un buen chico y tu me dices que soy extraño - frunció el ceño.

- Un buen chico no entra a la habitación de una chica sin consentimiento, tampoco la visita a media noche con una pregunta tan tonta.

Touya se enfadó - maldición mujer, trato de portarme bien y me sales con esas tonterías.

- Ahora si te reconozco. Ahora si no te importa quiero dormir, fue tu problema no ir a la fiesta, estuvo bien¿contento?, ahora sal de mi habitación.

- Vine por una respuesta.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Aún tienes que elegir. Soy yo o es Eriol, así de fácil. Tuviste tiempo suficiente, vine por una respuesta y no me iré sin nada.

- ¿Estas loco? la guerra acabo, no pueden obligarme a nada, soy libre ahora.

- Tal vez, aún así tendrás que elegir.

- No lo haré.

- Te obligaré.

- En serio¿cómo lo harás? no puedes apresarme, no tienes poder sobre mí - dijo segura de sus palabras.

Touya sonrió y se acercó más a ella - quieres ver que sí. No seas ingenua Tomoyo recuerdo muy bien como reaccionas ante mí, no soy ningún iluso.

- Eso no significa que sienta nada por ti. Puede ser que tengas razón mi cuerpo reacciona a tu presencia, pero también lo hace con Eriol - se tapo la boca al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Touya frunció el ceño visiblemente molesto.

- Así que ya has "estado" con él - no había ni un rastro de amabilidad en sus palabras, sus ojos centellaron fuego.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia - dijo arrepentida de sus palabras.

- Desde ahora si lo es, he decidido por ti querida. Me haz elegido a mí.

- ¿Qué?

- Quieres pruebas, te las daré - se acercó a ella y se apropio de sus labios de manera brusca.

Tomoyo intento resistirse empujándolo, pero pronto los brazos de el recorrieron los suyos y los inmovilizaron.

Aprovecho el movimiento y pronto se encontró sobre el cuerpo de la chica, ella intentaba desesperadamente por liberarse.

Pronto la necesidad de oxigeno obligo a separarse unos centímetros de sus labios

- ¿Qué estas haciendo? - exigió saber ella - ¿Acaso pretendes aprovecharte de mí? No creí que fueras tan... tan...

- Tranquila - dijo él con voz suave - no sucederá nada que tú no quieras.

- Por si no lo haz notado, quiero que te quites, si no lo haces gritaré - trataba por todos los medios de mostrarse firme, pero comenzaba a temer la mirada tan penetrante de él, jamás lo había visto así.

- Bien, hazlo, grita todo lo que quieras, sólo quiero que sepas que morirá cualquiera que entre por la puerta.

- No te atreverías.

- Si quieres intentarlo, adelante - lo decía de tal manera que Tomoyo termino por creerle.

- Por favor Touya sólo vete de aquí - no podía seguir con aquello.

- No.

- Touya por favor, estoy asustada - para ese momento su pecho subía y bajaba con gran rapidez.

- No tienes porque, jamás te haría daño alguno - al ver la mirada de miedo en sus ojos término por suavizar la voz.

Tardo varios segundos sólo contemplando su rostro con la tenue luz de la vela.

Ella comenzó a temblar de miedo y no pudo evitar unas lágrimas.

Touya se alarmo, no quería asustarla así.

Lentamente soltó sus brazos y se retiro un poco.

Tomoyo sintió alivio en la presión de sus manos y lo único que pudo hacer fue limpiar sus lágrimas.

- Jamás te haría daño, sólo quiero que me elijas a mí - dijo con sinceridad.

- Yo estoy confundida - controlo su llanto y ambos se miraron - no me forces por favor.

Touya se acerco de nuevo - como quieras - plantó un beso en su frente - será como tú quieras - luego en sus mejillas, recorriendo el camino que segundos antes habían cruzado las gotas salinas.

Ella sintió detenerse la respiración al sentir los masculinos labios recorriendo su sensible piel.

- Discúlpame - dijo finalmente tomando sus labios, ahora con suavidad.

Tomoyo se quedo quieta, sólo sintiendo la dulce presión en su boca. Permaneció con los ojos abiertos viendo como él permanecía con los ojos cerrados y muy concentrado en lo que hacía. Tomoyo luchaba por no ceder, pero él se encargo de dar un ritmo sensual a sus labios y ella termino por permitirle la entrada, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos para profundizar las sensaciones.

El temor desapareció al sentir como ya no era brusco, era tierno con las caricias en los labios.

Finalmente él se separó de sus labios y ella permaneció aún con los ojos cerrados.

- No quiero que llores - le escucho decir, después sintió una dulce caricia en su mejilla - eres más hermosa cuando sonríes.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con unos ojos oscuros que la observaban con cierta devoción.

Le sonrió levemente - debes irte.

- Pero...

- Sólo hazlo, por favor Touya.

Él no tenía pensado hacerlo, pero la pequeña mano de Tomoyo acarició su rostro con delicadeza - hazlo - ordenó con voz baja.

No tuvo opción, se alejo rápidamente y salió abriendo el balcón y desapareciendo en la noche.

Tomoyo dio un gran suspiro, noto como su corazón latía sin control y todo su cuerpo estaba sobresaltado.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

No durmió bien esa noche y no lo haría las siguientes.

Al día siguiente, la reunión se hizo a la hora indicada, de nuevo las discusiones no faltaron y de nuevo Sak tuvo que intervenir, al final se formaron menos acuerdos de los que esperaban pero no estuvo del todo mal.

Esta vez Sak se dio tiempo para hablar con todos y cada uno de ellos, en la mayoría de los casos fue sólo trabajo. Pero hablo largo y tendido con Clow, quien estaba repuesto de sus pesares, apoyando a su hijo, incluso le dio la noticia de haber encontrado a una mujer a quien amar.

Eriol estaba mejor pero aún arrastraba la etiqueta de asesino y miles de insultos más. Pero era alguien fuerte al fin y al cabo y no era fácil derrotarlo.

Kaho la felicito por su trabajo y le dio algunos consejos de gobierno, después de todo era su maestra y lo seguiría siendo.

Cuando habló con Hortensia ella fue directa al grano, ella aún seguía enamorada de él. Con suma suavidad la rechazo, como lo hizo con Isil, asegurándole que se merecía a alguien que realmente la amase con toda el alma.

La chica le partió el alma con su llanto, pero se mantuvo firme, tal vez si hubiese sido hombre lo hubiera doblegado y se hubiera quedado con ella, pero no lo hizo, no tenía nada que ofrecerle. Hubo un momento en el que quiso decir la verdad, pero desistió.

Cuando habló con Shaoran era como estar hablando con la misma pared.

- ¿Cómo haz estado? - preguntó ella observando por la ventana.

Él hacía lo mismo desde que Sak entro a la habitación.

- Bien - fue su seca respuesta.

- Veo que sigues enojado. Lo lamento pero no permitiré.

- Por todos los cielos Sak - el se enojo y busco su mirada - él daño a mi familia, a la tuya, a todos y tu lo defiendes, no permites que se haga justicia, él debe pagar - dijo con los puños crispados.

- La justicia se esta haciendo - dijo con tranquilidad finalmente conectando sus miradas - el desprecio que sufre todos los días es pago suficiente.

- No puedo creer que seas tan... – estaba exasperado.

- Dilo, hazlo – lo incitó Sak.

Frunció el ceño - a pesar de todo tienes un corazón débil, no dejas de ser... –

- Mujer, Shaoran soy una mujer – ella también estaba enojada - aún así, lo que tú quieres es acabar con Eriol, quieres la venganza por tu propia mano.

- Por su culpa mi padre murió Sak, así como muchos hombres que no han encontrado justicia. Y tú, tú sólo lo haz premiado con el gobierno en Narwain.

- No creí que fueras capaz de guardar tanto resentimiento en tu corazón – Sak se sintió triste de que no pudiera comprender sus razones.

- Maldición Sak, no puedo seguir con esto - sintió su energía aumentar levemente.

Salió de la habitación dando un portazo y ella se preguntó si hacía bien, si sus actos eran los correctos, pero no encontraba respuesta, sólo trataba de no dañar a nadie.

Además, lograba ver el sufrimiento de Eriol con las miradas de desprecio que le enviaban, la única manera de redimirse era con trabajo para reponer un poco de lo que había arrebatado.

Arrojarlo a los puños de Shaoran o a un calabozo sólo alimentaría la sed de venganza, y buscaría por cualquier medio, de nuevo, obtener el poder. Y no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarlo.

Por la ventana vio como abajo llegó Shaoran cruzaba algunas palabras con Haydee y ambos se retiraban.

- Tal vez sea mejor así – dijo para sí misma.

Creía en la justicia como reposición del daño, así había castigado a aquellas personas que cometían alguna falta, si lo hacia con todos los demás Eriol no debía ser la excepción.

Esa tarde partirían todos.

Lo primeros en irse fueron Yue, después Sideris, Hortensia estaba destrozada pero su orgullo de mujer pudo más y le despidió de Sak como si nada hubiera pasado, luego Shaoran y compañía, finalmente Clow y Eriol. Se volverían a reunir en seis meses.

Sak terminó cansada al ver partir el carruaje hacia Narwain.

- ¿Estas bien? - dijo alguien tras suyo.

- Sí, gracias por preguntar Tomoyo.

- No lo creo, no hablaste con Shaoran ¿qué ha pasado entre ustedes?

Ella permaneció en silencio unos segundos, con la mirada perdida en las lejanas montañas.

- Nada Tomoyo, no ha pasado nada.

- Pero...

- Espero que estés lista para regresar.

- ¿Qué¿Tan pronto quieres deshacerte de nosotros? - cambió la conversación, obviamente Sak no se sentía bien hablando de Shaoran.

Sak se dio vuelta - por supuesto que no, son mi familia y los amo, por eso deben estar seguros hasta que todo este más tranquilo, aún hay muchos que quieren matarme. No arriesgaré sus vidas.

- Entiendo, pero te quedarás sola.

- No estoy sola, tengo a mi hermano, a Isil y claro al todo poderoso guardián Kero, no puedo pedir más – dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Sigue igual de "activo"?

- Te sorprenderías.

- Sak – Tomoyo enserio su rostro.

- Tranquila, estaré bien.

Esa noche se despidieron de Sak, su padre y Sonomi le hicieron prometer que iba a cuidarse. Yukito, Nakuru, Terada y Rika fueron los primeros en marcharse, iban en carretas especiales con varios guardias, se internaban en la noche y con ayuda de los Geos desaparecían sin dejar rastro.

Tomoyo abrazo a Sak por última vez y entro al carruaje, no había visto a Touya desde la reunión y no lo volvió a ver, mientras veía a Fujitaka y Sonomi despedirse de Sak, recordó que Eriol no volvió a acercarse a ella. En cierta forma se sentía mal por él, nadie parecía perdonar lo que había hecho.

Todos entraron al carruaje y comenzó su viaje de regreso.

Sak suspiró al final del día, estaba tan agotada.

- Creo que tienes razón - dijo Isil que estaba a su lado.

- ¿En?

- Esto no será fácil.

- Hasta que estamos de acuerdo en algo.

- Claro que no - dijo él.

- Claro que sí - ambos sonrieron.

- Bien tenemos mucho trabajo.

- ¿En serio?

- Sip.

- ¿Cuál?

- Organizar la próxima reunión.

Ambos se fueron a dormir.

Esta vez Sak permaneció en su cama recordando la triste mirada de Atzin, en todo el día le dirigió pocas veces la palabra y se le notaba triste, le afecto mucho. En verdad odio rechazarlo, pero sentía que nunca jamás en la vida volvería a amar a alguien, su corazón estaba cerrado, en reparación en realidad.

Aún había un largo camino.

Tomoyo y compañía llegaron después de varias horas en el carruaje. Durmió un poco y al despertar el sol brillaba en el cielo y las montañas fueron conocidas, llegaron a casa. Una casa modesta a comparación del palacio, donde vivían tranquilamente con otras personas en un pueblo pequeño, cultivaban su comida y no había gran alboroto.

Una vida que Fujitaka llegó a amar, lejos de los papeleos, decisiones y peleas de los cortesanos, sólo un lugar tranquilo donde vivir, con ayuda de los Geos y algunos Sílfide permanecían protegidos. Sonomi también llegó a adaptarse aprendió a hacer panes caseros y a cocinar, el exrey termino por ayudar con cuestiones económicas del pequeño poblado, y Tomoyo encontró su talento en la confección y diseño de ropas para cada temporada.

Después de descansar y regresaron a sus labores, la chica salió del poblado, a un poco menos de un kilómetro cultivaba algodón que luego tenía que transformar en ropa. Tuvo un excelente maestro, un anciano hombre que sabía de todo aquello, le enseño desde como sembrar la planta hasta como utilizar la aguja y el dedal.

Aún no era temporada de cosecha, así que sólo vigilaba que la hierba inútil le quitara nutrientes a su preciada planta. Después de retirar las hierbas indeseables se dispuso a regresar, ya cansada.

- ¿Así que esto haces para entretenerte? - escucho la inconfundible voz.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó asombrada.

- Sólo quise saber donde estaban.

- Pero ¿Cómo...?

Él le guiño un ojo - es un secreto.

- Sak se enojara por esto.

- Sak no tiene porque saberlo.

- Touya...

- Bien, sólo quería saber donde encontrarte. Te dije que no te haría daño.

Él se veía sumamente tranquilo, sus rasgos siempre eran rígidos ahora estaba relajados. Se veía tan diferente de cuando lo vio por primera vez.

- Ahora debo irme - recogió sus instrumentos con intensión de marcharse.

- ¿Volverás esta noche?

- ¿Para qué?

- No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo.

Tomoyo lo pensó¿qué se supone que se proponía? sólo había una manera de averiguarlo - esta bien, pero sólo unos momentos ¿esta bien?

- Bien.

Esa noche ella regreso, al llegar al lugar se preguntó ¿porqué rayos estaba ahí?

Toda la tarde no dejo de pensar en él y al final tuvo que hacer circo, maroma y teatro para salir de casa sin ser vista por su madre o alguien más. Pero estando ahí, comenzaba a tener dudas¿y sí quería terminar lo que empezó en el palacio? y ella iba a la trampa tontamente, pero ¿y si no era así?

- Me alegra que hayas venido - Touya se acercó a ella por la espalda y ella dio un leve brinco.

Controló su respiración y le hizo frente.

- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó seriamente.

- ¿Quieres la verdad?

- Sí - dijo firme.

Lo siguiente que supo era que era arrastrada a sus brazos y a sus labios. Dios, tenía una manera de besar que no podía ignorar, que no podía evitar corresponderle, atrayendo su aliento, su cuerpo, todas esas sensaciones.

- A esto me refiero - dijo él acariciando su cabello cuando ambos recuperaban el aliento - sé que me elegiste por esto.

- Te equivocas - dijo al fin ella, dejando a Touya desconcertado - es cierto que provocas muchas cosas en mí, pero en cuanto puedo controlarme sé que no eres a quien yo quiero.

- ¿Qué dices?

- ¿No lo entiendes? lo que sentimos, es sólo atracción o pasión, llámalo como quieras.

- Quiero estar contigo.

- A eso me refiero, en cuanto pases unas noches conmigo el encanto desaparecerá, una vez que ambos estemos satisfechos no habrá más. Buscarás un nuevo reto y me dejarás en el olvido.

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

- Porque no nos conocemos, porque no me conoces ni yo te conozco, porque lo que yo quiero es mucho más que unas noches de pasión y tu no me lo puedes dar. Y creo que tú lo sabes.

- Pero yo he estado pensando en ti todo este tiempo.

- Sólo un capricho Touya, sólo eso. Estoy segura que encontrarás a alguien más y entonces me olvidarás.

- Espera, no puedes adivinar lo que yo pienso o siento.

- Touya, eres un hombre.

- ¿Y?

- Así actúan los hombres.

- Pues dudo que hayas sido uno para saber a ciencia cierta lo que pensamos y sentimos, a menos que hayas hecho lo que Sak.

- No, es que sé que lo nuestro es sólo por un momento y nada más.

- ¿Así que crees que los hombres sólo buscamos sexo?

- Pues en realidad sí.

- En resumen, crees que una vez que me acueste contigo no me interesaré más en ti.

- Lo puedo asegurar.

- ¿Y si no es así? Y si lo que yo quiero contigo es mucho más que eso¿qué pasa si te quiero conocer más¿qué pasa si quiero formar una familia contigo¿qué si te amo?

- No creo que suceda – dijo soltando un suspiro.

- Sabes algo, dejemos la psicología varonil para otro día, tengo que irme pero volveré en una semana y quiero verte en este lugar a esta hora ¿entendido?

- Y si no vengo.

- Es tu oportunidad de comprobar tu idea de mí.

- Pero... - y una vez más lo hizo, le robo un corto beso.

- Tengo que irme mi pequeña - le dijo al oído - espero verte pronto - se separó y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

Cielos, si tan sólo pudiera controlar esa calidez que subía por todo su cuerpo.

o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o

Hola, yo de nuevo.

Espero que les haya gustado. Tengo que decir que mi inspiración se fue de vacaciones y me dejo con la cabeza casi hueca jeje. Pero el deber llama.

Un millón de gracias por su apoyo y por los 200 reviews O.O! TOY FELIZ

-Luna-Box

-Gaby-2

-Gilraen Singöllo

-yasnna

-LaFrUsTrAdA

-Nitoky Hanayime

-darthmocy

-Kumiko-chan

-Seika

-Undine

-Edi-Wan Kenobi

-yuuko-hime

-VeRo

El siguiente, queridos lectores y lectoras, capítulo es el GRAN FINAL. Tengo que irme.

Saludos y hasta pronto.

Yoalitzin.


	26. Tus ojos

**Espejos del alma**

Por Yoali Iizax Luin

o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o

N. A. Lamento la tardanza. Quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno de ustedes por su apoyo, su tiempo y su paciencia, por sus comentarios, protestas, sugerencias, (pueden ver que las tome en cuenta) por compartir conmigo sus sueños, frustraciones y todo y también a quienes no se animaron a dejar un review pero que seguían esta historia.

Y una ADVERTENCIA, es mi primer intento de algo subidito de tono (no tengo idea si lo logre o no) así que aquellos que no les agrade este tipo de escenas favor de dejar de leer cuando se sientan incómodos.

o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o

Capítulo 26. Tus ojos

¿Desde cuando se mostraba una tristeza en su mirada?

Hace algún tiempo apenas.

Era la persona más poderosa en todo el continente, su fama rebasaba fronteras con mucha facilidad, su carácter y voluntad eran reconocidas y valoradas por todo aquel que lo conociera o escuchará hablar de Sak Kinomoto.

Se había vuelto una leyenda viviente con menos de veinte años, hacía dos años atrás había derrotado a Eriol Hiraguizawa e impuesto su gobierno, al principio duro y después benevolente. Era el equilibrio entre la autoridad, la valentía, la responsabilidad y la compresión, la indulgencia y el cariño por las personas en general.

No había lugar donde no se conocieran sus grandes logros, y sus equivocaciones eran fácilmente olvidadas, no quiere decir que era querido por todos, había más de uno que quería cortarle la cabeza pero eso no sucedería.

Por medio de la educación logro que cada habitante del continente supiera e hiciera valer sus derechos, sin importar raza, edad, género o preferencia, logro inculcar a todos en la construcción de un lugar mejor para vivir mejor. Intentaba que cada uno ayudara a la construcción de una sociedad mejor, así su presencia ya no era tan solicitada en todos lados, y tenía un poco de tiempo libre.

- Te gané - dijo triunfante.

Hacía un mes que había dejado de gobernar Dhirtya para dejar el cargo a su padre y a otras personas, pero seguía siendo el indiscutible líder.

- Fue trampa, te dije que no se valía utilizar la magia - protesto Isil.

- No la use.

- No te diste cuenta.

Con ayuda de algunos hechizos el cuerpo y el rostro de Sak parecían más varoniles que nunca, cualquiera juraría que era hombre, tenía un atractivo impresionante para las mujeres, de las que huía sin pensarlo. Era una especie de disfraz que podía quitarse y ponerse a su gusto, aunque todo el tiempo estaba con él.

- ¿En verdad?

- Creo que ya es parte de ti, no lo puedes evitar. ¿De nuevo?

- Por supuesto.

Pero su cuerpo seguía siendo el de una mujer a pesar de todo, aún tenía que sobrellevar esa "maldición" mensual, ¿acaso el cielo odia a las mujeres? ¿O es que la naturaleza disfrutaba hacerlas sufrir? Como sea, ni un bendito hechizo se había hecho para aquello, así se confirmaba que la hechicería la reservaban para los hombres anteriormente.

- Soy el mejor - ahora Isil hacía movimientos graciosos de victoria - te gane.

- Fue trampa.

- Claro que no.

- Claro que sí.

- Hey chicos - gritó Tomoyo acercándose quieren dejar de hacer eso.

- ¿Qué? - preguntaron ambos con rostro de inocencia.

- Eso - Tomoyo apunto a los jardines donde peleaban, el lugar estaba hecho un desastre, cualquiera diría que hubiera pasado un huracán - era el último jardín que no había sido tocado por ustedes.

Ambos sonrieron para disculparse.

Tomoyo negó y dijo - hombres.

- Oye - se quejo Sak.

- Lo que seas - dijo sin darle importancia y retirándose de la escena del desastre.

- ¿No me digas que aún tienes conflictos de personalidad? - preguntó Isil guardando su espada en su funda.

- Eh... algo así.

- ¿En serio? ¿Te gustan las chicas?

Sak frunció el ceño - ¿acaso no has notado como huyo de ellas?

- Entonces si te gustan los hombres.

- No.

- ¿Cómo que no?

- No, ni hombres ni mujeres.

Isil levantó una ceja - definitivamente eres mujer, nadie podría comprenderte.

- Isil deja de decir tonterías.

- Je je, olvídalo, valoro mi vida - se alejo para ir a descansar.

- No me gustan las mujeres - levantó la espada y se vio en su reflejo - ni los hombres - luego la convirtió en un talismán - sólo ame a uno.

- Shaoran - susurró.

¿Por qué aún lo recordaba?

¿Acaso no podía desterrarlo de su corazón para siempre?

¿Olvidarlo?

Lo que diera por olvidarlo.

Pero no podía, él aparecía no sólo en sus recuerdos más hermosos, no sólo en su pasado, en su mente, también en sus sueños. Era absurdo, estúpido, era una tortura.

Porque él ya había elegido su camino, muy lejos de ella.

Sabía que aún estaba enojado por lo de Eriol, nunca se lo perdono y ella nunca desistió. Había pasado más o menos un año desde que renunció a su cargo de gobernante de Vidya y eso fue lo último que supo de él.

Ahora no tenía idea en donde se encontraba, con quién o cómo. Al principio lo busco en todas partes y no lo encontró, sólo noticias de que había estado unos días y luego partido sin decir a donde. No podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable.

Regreso al palacio, todos le saludaban con una sonrisa.

De nuevo, como hacía desde hace mucho tiempo, relego sus recuerdos debía estar feliz con su vida actual.

Y más ahora.

Entró a darse una buena ducha, en la cama reposaba el grandioso guardián Kero, desde que regreso el pequeño animal se había pegado a Sak, sólo se separaba de ella cuando comía y dormía, que de hecho era casi todo el tiempo.

Al salir, se vistió y observo lo que el espejo le mostraba, se había dejado crecer un poco el cabello y lo recogía en una sencilla coleta, se veía mucho más alta que antes y su piel estaba más bronceada, aunque sus ojos verdes no habían cambiado mucho seguían tan vivaces y hermosos como siempre. O eso decían su padre y Tomoyo.

- Ya era hora - se quejo Tomoyo encontrándola en el pasillo para conducirla.

- No tarde demasiado - se quejo y la siguió.

- ¡FELICIDADES! – gritaron todos al entrar al comedor, su padre se acercó y le dio un gran abrazo.

- Gracias - recibió el abrazo y luego el de todos los presentes, Tomoyo, Fujitaka, Sonomi, Yukito y Nakuru, Rika y Terada, finalmente vivían en el antiguo palacio y algunas personas más con quienes convivía a diario, las cosas se habían calmado.

Luego fue el turno de Isil, Yamazaky y Chiharu, Touya estaba presente y lo único que hizo fue dar a Sak una media sonrisa.

- Dije específicamente que nada de fiestas - dijo fingiendo molestia.

- Esto no es una fiesta sólo una reunión que tiene como motivo celebrar tu cumpleaños número veinte – decía alegremente Nakuru.

- Ahh... menos mal - dijo rodando los ojos.

- No te enojes - Nakuru saltó sobre Sak apretándola - sólo queremos demostrarte un poco de nuestro agradecimiento.

- Me conformo con un poco de aire - decía Sak con la cara colorada por no poder respirar.

- Mamá - se escucho un grito singular que le salvó la vida a Sak.

- Mi amor - Nakuru abrazo a la pequeña que jalaba su vestido.

- Hola Yaiko - saludó Sak a la pequeña.

Una diminuta reproducción de su madre y padre, apenas podía hablar pero hacía reír a todos los adultos con sus ocurrencias, en eso se parecía a Nakuru, pero la amabilidad en su mirada era de su padre.

- Tío Sak - dijo la niña y la abrazo, también heredo los abrazos de su madre, menos asfixiantes pero igual de emotivos, después le entregó una flor como regalo de cumpleaños.

- Gracias pequeña Yaiko.

- Vamos a divertirnos - grito la feliz Nakuru e Isil le hizo segunda.

Todos se veían felices en la pequeña reunión. Sak conversaba con todos por igual, el único que no parecía divertirse era su hermano mayor que sólo observaba todo desde la distancia.

- Te mereces algo mejor - decía Fujitaka inconforme por la decisión de su hija de no hacer una gran celebración.

- No padre, así soy feliz, no necesito una gran fiesta de cumpleaños para saber quienes me quieren, tampoco grandes regalos – había especificado nada de obsequios, el año pasado había sido tantos que apenas cupieron en 10 habitaciones, todo un mes para abrirlos.

- Pero Sak... - se quejaba Sonomi.

- Tal vez, cuando regrese – esperaba que para entonces lo hubiesen olvidado.

- Sigues con esa idea Sak - cuestionó Nakuru con una mirada triste.

- Sí, ésta misma tarde partiré – la ilusión era evidente en su mirada.

- Pero Sak... - su padre no estaba de acuerdo.

- Sé cuidarme sola ¿lo olvidan?

- Esta bien – en realidad estaba tan emocionada que no había parado de hablar de ello en los últimos días.

La pequeña Yaiko también heredo el apetito del padre y entre los dos casi se terminan el pastel de cumpleaños.

- Isil cuídala mucho - fue la petición de Fujitaka al guardia de su hija al terminar la pequeña reunión.

Todos se habían retirado y Tomoyo ayudaba a recoger el desastre, cuando llevaba los platos a la cocina unos brazos la arrastraron hasta una habitación.

- Hola – dijo la voz desconocida y el susto de ella paso de inmediato.

- Hola, ¿no podríamos buscar otra forma de vernos?

- No, así es muy emocionante - dijo Touya apretándola más a su cuerpo.

Habían iniciado una relación de amistad a distancia cuando ella aún estaba lejos, y ahora que habían regresado, Tomoyo lo acepto como algo más. Pero era una relación secreta, por alguna extraña razón Touya pidió que fuera así y ella termino por aceptarlo, y agregaba una cierta emoción a la relación. Se reunían en lugares secretos y las miradas furtivas le daban un sabor sin igual a los encuentros.

- ¿Qué sucede? pensé que nos veríamos esta noche.

Touya negó y luego de besarla - no podía esperar. Además tengo que hablar contigo.

- ¿Sobre?

- Sak.

- Touya ¿no crees que es hora de que hables con ella y no me utilices como intermediaria?

- No, si lo hago va a creer que me preocupo por ella.

- Es la verdad.

- Si, pero no quiero que lo sepa.

- ¿Por qué?

- Soy su hermano mayor y mi trabajo es protegerla y molestarla, ella no tiene que enterarse.

Muchas veces Tomoyo había aconsejado a Sak porque Touya se lo había pedido.

- Si es sobre el viaje, olvídalo esta muy decidida y emocionada y nada la convencerá de lo contrario.

- Bien - frunció el ceño - tendré que ir con ella.

- No creo que sea lo adecuado, quiere alejarse de aquí y estar sola y libre, confía en ella ¿quieres? estará bien.

- Confío en ella, en los que no confío es en ese montón de hombres que andan por ahí queriéndola muerta. Los seguiré de lejos.

- No Touya Kinomoto no irás a ningún lado – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿En serio? ¿quién me lo impedirá? – levantó una ceja.

- Yo.

- ¿Tú? - le sonrió burlonamente - ¿cómo lo harás?

Y ahora ella sonreía confiada - una chica tiene sus métodos.

- En serio ¿cuáles?

- Es un secreto - ahora fue ella quien lo beso y le guiño un ojo - tengo que irme - se alejó antes de que el pudiera renegar.

- Tomoyo - se quejo.

- Por cierto cámbiate de ropa - y desapareció en el pasillo.

¿Qué había de malo con su ropa? Se observó y vio la huella de los platos sucios en su ropa, había abrazado tan fuerte a Tomoyo que ni lo noto.

Se fue refunfuñando a cambiarse, tenía que encontrar la manera de que Sak no se fuera, era algo estúpido.

En la habitación de Sak.

- ¿Qué?

- Tranquila, regresaré en cuanto pueda, estaremos bien.

- Pero Sak, pensé que irías con una guardia más numerosa.

- Sólo Isil y yo - explicaba mientras guardaba la última parte de su equipaje.

- Sak es peligroso.

- Por favor tía Sonomi, puedes acusarme de cualquier cosa menos de débil.

- Lo sé, pero esperaba que reconsideraras.

- Lo siento, quiero hacerlo y es un perfecto regalo de cumpleaños.

- Promételo.

Sak hizo un mohín - estaré bien, lo prometo.

Sonomi suspiro derrotada - ¿Te lo llevarás? - de su mano colgaba un dormido Kero

- No - sonrió - estará mejor aquí.

No llevaba demasiado, sólo lo suficiente para sobrevivir algunas semanas.

Todos estaba reunidos en la entrada del palacio despidiendo a Isil y a Sak, nadie quería que se fuera, pero ella lo había decidido así.

- Sólo estén tranquilos - decía a todos mientras los abrazaba.

Ambos subieron a sus caballos y emprendieron el viaje, mientras lo hacían los demás los despedían.

Touya espero a que la muchedumbre se dispersará para poder ir tras su hermana, había desaparecido su energía así que tendría que apresurarse.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? - Tomoyo salió de la nada dándole un buen susto.

- Tomoyo no hagas eso, y la respuesta la sabes - frunció el ceño.

- No irás, ya hable con tu padre y esta de acuerdo.

- ¿De acuerdo con qué? ya no tengo ningún cargo por ahora y puedo irme con quien quiera – se cruzo de brazos.

- Te aseguro que quieres ir a escuchar la propuesta de tu padre.

- ¿Ahora que haz tramado?

- Fácil, le he dicho que tengo que regresar a aquel lugar donde deje las plantas de algodón, necesito tela para la ropa y además tengo que ir por algo muy especial, y adivina qué, eres el elegido para ser mi protector.

- ¿Qué?

- Ahora decide, quieres ir tras tu hermana que es perfectamente responsable, la más poderosa de todos los seres en este continente o, quieres proteger a damisela frágil en un largo viaje sólo para dos, en el que muchas cosas pueden pasar - sonrió tiernamente.

- ¿Estas bromeando?

Tomoyo levantó los hombros - si quieres comprobarlo, habla con tu padre.

- Eres incorregible - dijo a la chica.

- Así me quieres, tendrás que aguantarte - se dio vuelta y se alejo rumbo al palacio.

Touya bufo, dio varias miradas alternadas al camino por donde Sak se había ido y luego hacia donde Tomoyo lo había hecho.

- Es una manipuladora - dijo entre dientes y termino por ir a ver a su padre.

Después de todo su hermana era muy fuerte, nada le pasaría y si sabía que alguien le toco un cabello se encargaría de hacer sufrir al responsable y de paso a Isil por permitirlo. Así que regreso a escuchar lo que su padre le diría.

No muy lejos.

Por todos los cielos, esté definitivamente era un día feliz, no había otra palabra para describirlo, el más feliz de toda su vida.

Corría montado en su caballo pura sangre negro, se lo habían regalado hacia un año y era su favorito.

Cuanto había esperado por esos momentos, correr por los verdes y frescos campos verdes, sentir el aire en la piel, los nacientes rayos solares, escuchar los pajarillos cantar, era un día feliz y nada que sucediera le entorpecería el día.

Sak se sentía bien, con esa sensación de plenitud. Isil iba a su lado y sólo podía estar feliz por ella

Cruzarían valles y montañas, llegarían a la playa que Sak siempre quiso conocer, todo. Definitivamente era lo que había necesitado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Más adelante Sak dejo a Isil cerca del camino y se bajo de su caballo, se perdió en la maleza segundos después regreso vestido de mujer.

- Debes estar bromeando - dijo Isil al verla.

- Claro que no, quiero viajar tranquila sin que nadie diiga: Es Sak, es Sak me da su autógrafo - dijo imitando la voz melosa de una chica - por primera vez me alegra ser mujer.

Se había puesto unos pantalones para montar, una hermosa blusa rosada y un sombrero, se soltó el cabello y se había quitado cualquier rastro de hechizo masculino. Ahora parecía una bella y fina damita de porcelana.

- ja ja ja - reía Isil.

- No veo lo gracioso, Tomoyo dijo que vería bien - enojada trato de subir al caballo, pero este la desconoció y se alejo.

- Spy - lo llamaba pero el caballo no estaba seguro de obedecer.

Una vez que dejo de reír Isil le dijo que hiciera la voz un poco ronca y encendiera un poco su energía para que el caballo la reconociera. Finalmente el consejo dio resultado e Isil seguía riendo.

- Ya terminaste Isil, no veo lo gracioso.

- Yo si - y seguía riendo.

- Me alegra divertirte, pero ¿nos podemos ir?

- Como quieras, pero aún así llamarás la atención, eres bonita – dijo el sonriente chico.

- No digas tonterías y vámonos.

El viaje continuo y Sak estaba de lo más feliz cruzaron varios poblados probando platillos exóticos, viendo animales extraños. También sufriendo las incomodidades del campo, sin baño, mosquitos y todo lo que le da más emoción a un viaje al campo.

Al cuarto día de viaje, regresando del hermosísimo y extenso mar, de tocar la arena y nadar por mucho tiempo, llegaron a una zona boscosa y cerca de un arroyo acamparon. Según Isil no había ningún poblado cercano, ni animales peligrosos así que sería otra noche tranquila.

Esa noche dormían arrullados por el sonido de los grillos, Sak tuvo una pesadilla, despertó asustada preguntándose el porqué de ese extraño sueño, se dedico a observar la luna que totalmente llena iluminaba el lugar. Isil dormía como tronco y no era posible despertarlo antes del amanecer.

Se quedo viendo la luna sin desear dormir, y de nuevo Shaoran regresaba a su mente. Debía hacer algo para olvidarlo definitivamente, tal vez buscar a alguien más.

Fue entonces que escucho risitas, se levantó y siguió el sonido hasta llegar a una zona con unos árboles de tamaño impresionante, medirían más de treinta metros y su grueso era de más de tres metros de diámetro, hermosos, se quedo quieta observando como la luna difícilmente podría verse entre las altísimas ramas. Fue cuando vio que varios seres pequeños jugueteaban en las ramas más altas, mientras reían divertidos.

No tuvo miedo alguno recordando a aquel ser que le dio la medicina para Shaoran, eran pequeños Geos, guardianes del bosque seguramente, les sonrió y dio una reverencia. Esperaba que estuvieran siendo beneficiados por las decisiones de Yue pues se encontraban en el territorio que gobernba, se dio vuelta y comenzó a regresar.

Justo antes de llegar al campamento se detuvo un momento en el arroyo y tomo un poco de agua, el líquido era tan transparente que podían verse algunos peces y su sabor le resulto delicioso. Luego se observaba en el reflejo que se veían gracias a la luna, cielos, sí que parecía mujer. Cuando se ponía en pie resbalo y termino cayendo en el arroyo, no era demasiado grande así que salió con facilidad pero toda empapada.

- Oh... no - dijo para sí misma, tendría que cambiarse.

Fue cuando sintió una extraña sensación, volvió su rostro hacia donde el arroyo se perdía en el bosque y logro ver figuras casi fantasmales. En un principio le dio algo de temor, pero cuando pudo verlos mejor sólo se admiró.

Eran seres altísimos, piel casi traslucida, con ropajes en forma de túnicas blancas, su cabello azulado parecía movido por un viento inexistente, sus ojos no era posible verlos con claridad pero parecían amables y tranquilos, no tenían expresión alguna sólo estaba ahí, como flotando sobre el arroyo. Uno parecía mujer y el otro un hombre según los ropajes, pero nada más los diferenciaba. Le recordaron mucho a Yue.

Estaba hipnotizada por su apariencia y la tranquilidad en sus ojos, ellos la miraron un rato parecían extrañados. Tal vez porque podía verlos.

No sabía que hacer o decir y sólo pudo hacer una leve inclinación como un saludo de respeto, los seres hicieron lo mismo para luego desaparecer.

Waw, era lo más impresionante que hubiera visto jamás.

Al día siguiente despertó a Isil muy emocionada. Él le sonrió y le dijo que era afortunada.

- Lo que viste son los llamados Hebalim, son parte de los Geos, habitan en el agua, en ocasiones salvan a las personas de ahogarse se los confunde con sirenas. No suelen aparecer frente a los hombres, hechiceros mucho menos seres oscuros, incluso frente a los Sílfide, sólo los Geos y personas muy especiales son capaces de verlos. Son muy tranquilos, su deber es asegurarse de que el agua busque al mar para completar el ciclo. Es la raza más desconcertante de todas, pocos creen en su existencia por eso.

- Son muy hermosos - dijo Sak.

- Sí, los he llegado a ver pero de inmediato se esconden.

- Vaya, se parecen mucho a Yue, también su energía.

- Sí, tal vez Yue haya tenido relación con ellos.

- Sí, tal vez Yue sea mitad Sílfide y mitad Hebalim.

- Tal vez.

No muy lejos Yue estornudaba ¿quién podría acordarse de él?

- ¿Quieres ir a ver a tu tía a tu abuelo?

- Claro, tiene mucho tiempo que no los veo.

- Entonces vamos - Isil hizo correr a su caballo y Sak lo siguió.

Era una suerte que él conociera el continente como la palma su mano, sabía rutas y lugares desconocidos para los demás, su trabajo de mensajero lo había ayudado y ahora Sak disfrutaba de todo aquello.

No tardaron ni un día en llegar a la región, no había cambiado mucho. Los caballos se quedaron abajo, mientras ellos subían a la montaña.

Entraron a la cueva llena de hielo, una puerta se abrió frente a ellos y entraron.

Isil estaba sorprendido por las paredes y techos que parecían de cristal puro, pero en realidad era hielo.

Llegaron frente a los sílfide, a Isil le parecían todos iguales.

- Él es mi abuelo - presentaba Sak.

- Es un placer - dijo el chico.

- Ella es mi tía Mixtli.

- Hola - si que tenían un parecido con Sak.

- Entren - invitó el abuelo de Sak, ella notó que casi nada había cambiado desde que había ido a parar a ese lugar con Shaoran.

- ¿Dónde esta Atzin?

- Ahora viene, tenía algo que hacer - dijo Mixtli, la Sílfide se veía radiante Sak no la recordaba así, pero le alegro verla.

Tomaron un te y charlaron un rato, hablando de lo que había pasado en los últimos meses y su abuelo no perdió oportunidad de felicitar a su nieta por sus logros.

- Hola - interrumpió Atzin entrando - veo que tenemos visitas - se acercó a Sak e Isil y los saludo con alegría - es un placerte tenerte aquí.

- Gracias - después de saludarlos dio un breve saludo a su abuelo y para sorpresa de Sak e Isil saludó a Mixtli con un pequeño beso en los labios.

- Waw que lindo - dijo bajito Sak, después abrió grande los ojos y le pregunto con voz baja a Isil - ¿acabo de hacer un gesto femenino?

Isil sonrió - al puro estilo de Tomoyo.

- Debe ser la ropa - se quejo.

- No, es tu personalidad.

- Ya no estaré tanto tiempo con Tomoyo, me contagia cosas.

Sonrieron y estuvieron un rato más, se enteraron de la relación que Atzin y Mixtli habían comenzado hace poco, según parecía ella había estado enamorada de él, pero él andaba en las nubes y no se había dado cuenta. Después del rechazo de Sak él había regresado y Mixtli lo había ayudado.

- Que bien, ahora eres mi tío - dijo Sak.

- Así es - se sonrojo.

Después de un pequeño refrigerio partieron.

- Me alegra que todo vaya tan bien - decía Sak montando de nuevo su caballo.

- Si - apoyaba Isil, él se adelanto diciendo cuanto lo había sorprendido el lugar donde vivían hasta que vio que Sak no lo acompañaba, ella veía con nostalgia la montaña que habían dejado.

Seguramente estaba pensando en él, de nuevo.

- Vamos - grito y ambos echaron a cabalgar con rumbo desconocido.

o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o

Touya caminaba por las calles del la diminuto poblado, muy aburrido, desde que llegaron, no había muchas emociones. El trayecto fue interesante, con Tomoyo a su lado todo parecía tomar un matiz diferente, el viaje se le había hecho muy corto a su lado.

Sonrió al ver la figura de Tomoyo mientras discutía con una chica en la entrada de una de las humildes casas.

- Por favor, le pedí esta tela - se la mostraba - es muy diferente a esta - le mostraba otro pedazo.

La pobre chica los veía iguales, pero Tomoyo insistía que había un mundo de diferencia.

- Con esta tela, el vestido se verá opaco, la caída no es buena y para colmo no es el mismo tono de rosa. Es rosa suave, no es para enfermar los ojos por los cielos.

La chica la veía como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

- Olvídalo, lo haré yo.

La chica salió disparada - lo siento - le gritó al darse cuenta que fue muy brusca.

- Tendré que ir yo - decía mientras ella veía la diferencia abismal entre una tela y otra - debe quedar precioso - se decía a sí misma.

- Otra vez hablando sola - escucho la voz de Touya y sonrió.

- Te dije que no quiero que me sigas a todas partes – dijo con fingida molestia.

- No te seguí, es sólo que llevamos el mismo camino.

- Sí claro – ella no le dio importancia y siguió su camino.

Pero él no perdió tiempo y la abrazo por la cintura.

- ¿Qué dices nos escapamos a hacer "travesuras"? - le susurró en el oído haciendo que se estremeciera.

- ¿"Travesuras"? suena tentador, muy tentador - se dio vuelta y le beso los labios - pero no.

Y se alejo.

- ¿Qué? - levantó una ceja.

- Debo terminar este vestido - dijo alejándose.

- ¿Por qué es tan importante? - corrió para avanzar a su lado.

- Ya lo verás.

- No veo que sea un vestido para nuestra boda - dijo acariciando su mejilla.

Ella se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

- No lo es, es... para una ocasión especial y no es para mí.

- ¿Qué dices? No tendré la fortuna de arrancarlo de tu cuerpo.

- ¡TOUYA! - dijo roja como un tomate.

Él sonrió divertido.

- Deja de decir tonterías y déjame trabajar.

Con un movimiento rápido la aprisiono entre la pared y su cuerpo.

- No, quiero estar contigo.

Ella le sonrió - yo también.

Touya se acerco lentamente para plantarle un beso, pero sintió un movimiento rápido y por poco besa la pared. Tomoyo se había escapado.

- Nos veremos esta noche - le guiño el ojo y se alejo.

- Me las pagaras.

- Como digas, nos iremos esta noche así que empaca todo.

- Pero…

- Sin peros, tengo mucho que hacer – se alejo hablando sola, mientras a Touya le salía una gota en la cabeza.

Era la única persona en el planeta a la que obedecía sin tantas dificultades.

Suspiro derrotado, lo peor era que así le gustaba. Y lo que dijo no era en broma hacía algún tiempo había pensado en la posibilidad de convertirla en su esposa, no porque debieran unirse frente a la sociedad sino porque sabía que para ella era importante.

Y valía la pena, por ella todo lo valía. Ambos se habían regalado unas noches de diversión, así que no tenía duda de la elección de ella y eso lo hacía muy feliz.

o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o

Ya habían recorrido varios lugares, esta vez visitando pueblos. Siempre los confundían con una pareja y para evitar problemas para Sak, dormían en una misma habitación, la belleza de ella atraía muchas miradas masculinas con muy malas intenciones.

Gracias al cielo Sak no era conciente de ello, era Isil quien tenía que soportarlas, y para evitar problemas caminaban por las calles con los brazos entrelazados. Sak cada vez parecía más a una mujer queriendo comprar todo tipo de regalos para sus amigos y familiares como recuerdo de su viaje.

Se detuvieron mucho tiempo en un pueblo grande que ofrecía muchas atracciones, entre artesanías, festivales, comidas y gente amable así que se quedaron más tiempo. En esa misma semana celebraban las jugosas cosechas del año, no podían estar más felices y Sak e Isil se quedaron a compartir la celebración.

Sak recordó aquel festival donde los muñecos fueron intercambiados, el ambiente era igual, todo era muy parecido a aquel día en que por primera vez pudo probar aquellos benditos labios, del único dueño de su corazón.

¿Acaso el universo conspiraba contra ella? De nuevo todo se lo recordaba.

Sin embargo trato de divertirse al lado de Isil, con juegos, competencias y demás cosas. Esta vez se ganó un pequeño peluche que se parecía tanto a Kero que pensó que el animalito había andado por ahí, así con un Kero en miniatura entre sus ropas Sak quiso entrar a un bar.

En el pequeño escenario actuaban un par de jovencitas cantando y bailando. El bar estaba repleto de hombres y mujeres que disfrutaban del espectáculo y de la bebida.

- ¿Por qué quieres entrar a este lugar? - preguntó Isil cuando plantaron frente a ellos un par de tarros.

- Necesito una bebida.

- Sak, no me engañas hay algo que no esta bien.

Tomo el tarro y de un sólo trago lo termino - ¿qué puede estar mal? Acompáñame - no lo podía ocultar en sus ojos había un rastro de tristeza.

Isil suspiro y la acompaño, mientras en el escenario las chicas seguían con la función.

Ya era tarde y afuera ya no se escuchaba el alboroto, seguramente todos habían ido a descansar. Sak seguía bebiendo ya tenían una botella con sólo un sorbo en él, muchos de los que estaban en le bar se habían marchado ya.

- Otro, otro - animaba Sak a Isil, se le había ocurrido un tonto juego para ver quien aguantaba más.

Isil terminó por ceder al dichoso juego, esperando que ella pudiera animarse.

- Sí - decía Sak, estaba sonrojada lo que quería decir que se había pasado con la bebida.

Isil ya estaba muy ebrio, y tenía un sueño impresionante - vamos a dormir ¿si? - suplicaba el pobre por un poco de sueño.

- Uno más -decía la feliz Sak.

- Eso dijiste hace dos horas - sus ojos ya se cerraban.

- Ahora sí.

Isil se acabo la botella - Vamos a dormir - rogó con ojos de cachorrito sintiendo como la cabeza le daba vueltas y todo se volvía borroso.

- Vamos - Sak tuvo que ayudarlo a salir, Isil no podía ni caminar.

El camino a la posada donde se hospedaban se hacía muy largo, las calles estaba solitarias y calladas.

Tenía que hablarle para mantenerlo despierto, hasta que finalmente llego a la habitación y lo acostó en la cama.

No tenía ni pizca de sueño y sí mucha hambre, se quedo esperando conciliar el sueño pero no pudo, aún estaba levemente mareada pero el efecto se desvanecía poco a poco.

Escucho extraños sonidos fuera y salió a averiguar.

- Por allá - escucho a alguien decir y luego varios hombres correr.

Se quedo quieta, alerta y algo dentro de ella le dijo que debía averiguar y siguió las voces.

Se interno en el bosque evitando hacer ruido alguno.

- La tenemos - decía alguien a lo lejos y ella apresuro el paso.

Con sigilo, se acercó y vio a un grupo de tres hombres que tenían acorralada a una chica, que aterrada trataba de huir.

- Tranquila cariño, nos divertiremos juntos - decía uno de ellos acercándose demasiado a la pobre.

- NO por favor - rogaba la mujer.

Sak sintió hervir la sangre, ¿cómo se atrevían esos hombres?

- Déjenla en paz - salió de su escondite.

- Miren nada más - dijo otro de los hombres - tal parece que habrá para todos.

- Esta es su última oportunidad, si la sueltan su pena no será tan severa – dijo extremadamente seria.

Todos los hombres sonrieron torcidamente - ¿escucharon a la princesa? nos ha dado un ultimátum - y siguieron riendo mientras la rodeaba, fue hasta entonces que noto que tenían el rostro tapado con paños.

Sak no perdió tiempo y en un movimiento certero ataco al que más se había acercado a ella y dejo tirado.

- ¿Qué? - se sorprendieron los otros hombres.

- Pensé que ya no existían personas como ustedes - dijo enojada.

- Pues ya ves que sí – dijo uno de ellos aún confiado.

Un rápido movimiento y el hombre que sostenía a la asustada chica yacía aturdido en el piso, Sak era muy rápida.

- Corre – ordenó y la chica obedeció.

El tercer hombre no tardo en sacar su espada

- ¿Acaso no pueden solo con su cuerpo? - se burlo ella mientras los otros se levantaban y no perdieron tiempo para atacar.

De inmediato ella sacó su espada de su talismán y los enfrento, no tardo mucho en quitarles las espadas. Y dejarlos de rodillas – no lo vuelvan a intentar – advirtió. Los hombres sólo se quedaron quietos.

Pero cometió un error casi fatal.

- No se mueva – sin más advertencia sintió como el filo de una espada amagaba su cuello. Era la voz de un hombre y sólo vio como los otros hombres se levantaban triunfantes.

Quiso utilizar uno de sus hechizos, pero entonces lo escucho susurrar un hechizo, intento moverse pero no pudo. Su cuerpo no se movía.

- "Maldito" - quiso gritar pero tampoco sus labios obedecían, sintió como la tomaba con muñeca de trapo y la arrastraba, luego sin nada de delicadeza la subía con él a un caballo.

Se había descuidado, concentrada en la pelea no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del cuarto hombre.

- Silencio preciosa o ¿quieres que algo malo le suceda? – dijo el jinete que también estaba encapuchado, apuntó al bosque y salió uno de los hombres, con la chica que supuestamente había huido, en brazos.

Se sentía enojada, maldiciendo su propio descuido.

- Vamos - ordenó a los hombres y los otros no tardaron en aparecer en sus respectivos caballos para ir tras él.

Cabalgaron más de dos horas, en las que Sak trataba por todos los medios de zafarse del hechizo pero nada parecía funcionar, viajaba como costal de papas y se sentía adolorida. Sólo pensaba que para hacer ese tipo de hechizo se necesitaba mucho poder, por un momento se reprocho, se confió de sus poderes no sabía que había más hechiceros más poderosos que ella, que tonta.

Escuchaba a la chica llorar y eso era lo que le daba más rabia, no sabía donde iban, además Isil no tenía idea de lo que sucedía, lo había embriagado lo suficiente.

Se introdujeron por un lugar donde la maleza estaba muy crecida y era muy difícil llegar, más adelante logro ver varias chozas improvisadas, dispersas entre algunos árboles, siguieron avanzando y se introdujeron en una cueva. Dentro había una buena cantidad de hombres, más de cincuenta con algunas mujeres que no parecían llevar una vida de dama. Los hombres se reían y tomaban.

Ellas fueron llevabas al fondo de la cueva las dejaron en el suelo, la otra jovencita que lloraba a mares, amordazadas y amarradas, el hechizo aún no cedía.

Todos los hombres las veían con lujuria y Sak sólo podía sentir rabia tanto contra esos hombres como consigo misma. Se descubrieron el rostro y se dio cuenta de que eran, en su mayoría, humanos según parecía eran de Amaya de esos que amaban el combate y continuaban con sus fechorías.

- Esperen al jefe – dijo alguien cuando más de uno quisieron acercarse a las prisioneras.

Unos momentos después llegaba un hombre rechoncho que Sak reconoció de inmediato.

- "Bugad" - a su lado otro hombre bien conocido, el duque Mondrey.

Bugad observo a las dos chicas - ella - seleccionó a la que más lloraba - adoro las lágrimas.

- Quiero esa - dijo otro hombre, apuntando a Sak, cuyos ojos no destellaban más que una loca lujuria.

- No, esa es mía - dijo el otro hombre.

- Tómala - concedió Bugad al segundo hombre que la reclamo, que por cierto era el jinete que la había atrapado.

La cargo apoyándola en su hombro y salieron de la cueva, la llevo una pequeña choza algo alejada de las demás.

La deposito en el piso y comenzó a sacar algunas cosas que llevaba consigo, Sak lo observaba con odio en su mirada, si se atrevía a tocarla lo lamentaría el resto de su vida. El hombre parecía más concentrado en sus actividades, de sus ropas sacó algunos pergaminos y los extendió en el suelo estudiándolos. Luego devolvió su vista a Sak permanecía con el rostro cubierto.

Después de dudarlo varios segundos se acercó a ella, Sak por instinto pudo moverse pero muy poco, el hombre la observo con algo de duda y finalmente se acercó para quitarle la mordaza.

Sak clavo su fiera mirada en la del hombre.

- "No se atreva" – advirtió con la mirada dijo hechizos en su mente pero nada paso.

Él parecía divertido.

Para su asombro el hombre le habló con una voz diferente - ¿cómo haz estado? - preguntaba mientras desamarraba el pañuelo negro que cubría su rostro - Sakura.

Ella casi se desmaya.

Ahí, frente a ella estaba el desaparecido Shaoran Li y le sonreía.

Cerró los ojos sin creerlo.

- "Estoy soñando, estoy loca y ebria, estoy soñando, loca y ebria" – se repetía a sí misma una y otra vez hasta que escucho la risa masculina y se animo a abrir los ojos esperando estar con Isil, sufriendo la resaca del día siguiente.

Pero no, al abrirlos ahí estaba él, con esa sonrisa cínica.

Dios, se veía más apuesto que nunca, al parecer sus facciones habían acabado de desarrollarse y era el chico más varonil que hubiera visto en su vida, era ¿cómo decirlo? por todos los cielos no había palabras para describirlo.

Le sonrió y luego tomo su cuello y presiono algunos lugares – ahora puedes hablar – le dijo, conservando la sonrisa.

- El cielo me odia - dijo más para sí misma.

- No lo creo - dijo él.

- ¿En verdad eres tú?

- Shaoran Li, para servirte – hizo un ademán caballeroso.

- No es posible, no es posible - volvió a cerrar los ojos - estoy muy ebria, estoy muy muy pero muy ebria.

- Sakura cálmate por favor – trato de calmarla con voz suave.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo - esto es una muy mala broma.

- No es broma - acercó su mano y acarició levemente su rostro.

- "Estoy soñando" – pensó Sak.

- Eres más hermosa de lo que recordaba - no pudo, mejor dicho no quiso resistirse a esa increíble sensación que sólo él provocaba en su ser, poder hundirse en esa maravillosa mirada ámbar que a pesar de la oscuridad parecía tener luz propia.

- Definitivamente estoy soñando.

- ¿Por qué crees que sueño? – incluso su voz parecía más ronca, más sensual.

- Porque sólo en mis sueños pasan estas cosas - cerró los ojos diciéndose internamente que debía despertar.

Pero todo a su alrededor se detuvo, cuando sintió los familiares labios de él haciendo una leve presión los de ella, no podía más que responder, con los ojos cerrados ambos disfrutaron un beso compartido, renovando sensaciones, sentimientos dormidos durantes mucho tiempo.

- ¿Son así de intensos tu sueños? - preguntó él en su oído haciéndola estremecer.

Ella se quedo sin palabras, aún tratando de explicarse lo que sucedía.

Mientras tanto, con delicadeza él retiró las cuerdas que sujetaban sus manos, con cada rose de su piel Sak se convencía de que no era un sueño, era verdad, era verdad que cada parte de su cuerpo palpitaba al igual que su corazón.

- ¿Qué sucede Shaoran? – preguntó cuando finalmente sus neuronas se animaron a funcionar de nuevo, esperando encontrar una respuesta coherente y que pudiera entender, cómo era que él estaba ahí, con ellos.

Shaoran se torno serio esta vez - estoy con ellos Sak - ella sólo abrió los ojos pero no se atrevió a decir nada.

- Bugad y el "duque" han estado planeando la destrucción del gobierno que haz llevado. Como viste son muy pocos, pero encuentran más y más aliados. Su primer blanco es Eriol y su padre - acercó uno de los pergaminos y mostró el lugar - aquí hay unos hombres esperando las ordenes de Bugad para atacar. No son muchos pero si suficientes.

- No es posible ¿tú...? - no podía creerlo y no quería hacerlo.

Shaoran le sonrió - lo siento Sakura, ellos me ofrecen derrotar a Eriol y es más de lo que tú me diste.

- Es… ¿cierto? - preguntó ella esperando una negativa.

- Lo siento Sak, es cierto.

- ¿Y luego…? - dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Iremos tras Sak Kinomoto, el mítico hombre que derroto a Eriol.

- ¿Piensan matarme también?

- No te ofendas, no tienes derecho - dijo acentuando el ceño y levantando la voz - ¿acaso no es eso lo que tú ibas a hacer conmigo en caso de que Eriol te lo pidiese? – lo dijo con tanta seriedad que no tuvo duda que él lo había creído así.

- Shaoran.

- Tal vez a ti no te importo, pero a mi sí - dijo aún enfadado levantándose mostrándole su gran estatura que casi había olvidado - todo este tiempo mientras tú buscabas la paz y la restauración yo he estado entrenándome cada vez más y más fuerte esperando el día y por fin ha llegado. Puedo ajustar cuentas con Eriol...

- Pensé que...

- Que nos habíamos reconciliado, eso que viste la última vez, darnos la mano fue una actuación suya y mía, sólo para complacerte querida – Sak no pudo evitar sentir miedo - te engañamos y tu caíste. Ahora te tocará sufrir las consecuencias - le dirigió una mirada gélida y ella no sintió un nudo en la garganta incapaz de decir nada.

- Aunque no estabas en mis planes, supuse que estarías en Dhirtya disfrutando de tu paz, pero ahora que estas aquí te tocará ver todo desde muy cerca - Shaoran sonrió despectivamente y ella no pudo decir nada, ni podía hacer nada sólo cerro los ojos.

Deseando que todo eso fuera sólo un sueño, una pesadilla de la cual podría despertar. Un momento después escucho como él salía de la choza.

Estaba muy desconcertada, mil cosas pasaron por su mente antes de quedar totalmente agotada y dormida.

_DREAM SCAPE_

_Un mar de hierba que nunca había visto,_

_se balancea y susurra entre colores plateados._

_Así es el paisaje de la frontera entre realidad y sueño._

_¿(He llegado hasta aquí) para estar contigo?_

_¿O para ver los ojos de alguien a quien aún no conozco?_

_Avanzaré dividiendo los vientos,_

_(por este) paisaje de sueño._

_La alarma del despertador debe de estar a punto de sonar, ¿verdad?_

_Pero puede que lo que ocurra después también sea un sueño._

_De todos modos, estés donde estés, las cosas preciadas no cambian._

_Mientras camino hacia el despertar, pienso que prefiero quedarme aquí._

_Creo que es a esto a lo que llaman valor._

_Sentada sobre el silencio... de una brisa nocturna sin fin._

_(Creo... Engaño... Alivio...)_

_Está demasiado oscuro y no puedo ver..._

_En mi..._

_Aquella parte de mi corazón que quise ignorar para no volver a llorar,_

_ahora me persigue, y me impide hasta respirar._

_La realidad a la que me aferro se marchita y se derrumba hecha pedazos._

_Todavía no puedo ver con claridad..._

_No trates de distinguir si es realidad o sueño, eso sólo te confundirá más._

_No importa lo tortuoso que sea el camino hasta la cima, quiero ir más allá,_

_hasta el otro lado de este paisaje que sólo existe en el interior de una sinfonía._

_Está demasiado oscuro y no puedo ver..._

_Dentro del sueño, soñé que estaba soñando,_

_y parece que estoy en un laberinto irisado._

_He de encontrar una melodía tocada por una flauta que no puede tocar escalas._

_Aunque vea cosas tan enormes que me maree,_

_aunque cante tan fuerte que mi garganta se reseque,_

_llegaré a aquél mar de hierba que nunca había visto_

_incluso si tú desapareces..._

_Está demasiado oscuro y no puedo ver..._

_(este) paisaje de sueño._

_Sentada sobre el silencio... de una brisa nocturna sin fin..._

_Sentada sobre el silencio... de un paisaje de sueño._

_Música, arreglos y letras: Yuki Kajiura_

_Interpretación: FictionJunction KAORI_

_Tsubasa Chronicle Original Soundtrack_

(N.A. Gracias Edi-Wan Kenobi)

Al día siguiente despertó cuando sintió el movimiento de su cuerpo, estaba sobre el caballo, sentada adelante de Shaoran y a su alrededor cabalgaban los cincuenta hombres, aún no podía moverse y eso la aterro.

- Buenos días cariño - la saludo y ella evito verlo - sigues enojada. No te preocupes no será por mucho tiempo en menos de un día llegaremos a Narwain y entonces veras de nuevo a tu querido Eriol, arrodillándose frente a mí - en su voz era evidente la burla.

Sak cerró los ojos de nuevo, cómo hubiera deseado que sea sólo un sueño más. Pero era real y lo sentía, pues el contacto con su cuerpo era algo que simplemente no podía ser una ilusión.

Pasaron las horas, sólo sintiendo el movimiento del exhausto caballo, y la odiosa calidez del cuerpo de Shaoran, escuchando como los hombres hacían bromas sobre que harían con su parte del botín y las mujeres que tenían.

- "La chica" - se reprocho por no haberla recordado, se trago su orgullo y por fin habló.

- ¿Qué hicieron con las chica?

- Vaya, pensé que no me hablarías - dijo cínicamente - no te preocupes por ella está bien.

- ¿Qué le hicieron? – exigió saber - son unos malditos.

Shaoran sonrió internamente, sabía que la chica estaba bien pues Bugad no podía hacerle mucho, el pobre estaba muy viejo para esas cosas. Sólo la obligaría a darle un masaje y luego la desecharía como lo hacía como las demás, sólo que por orgullo de hombre lo hacían fingir ante los demás hombres.

- Creo que aún no olvidas que fuiste princesa, sigues siendo arrogante y altanera - dijo en voz baja.

- Tú también lo fuiste y sigues queriendo que se haga tu estúpida voluntad.

El volvió a sonreír - tranquila.

Ahhh... que coraje que hiciera eso, y pensar que hasta hace unas horas lo había extrañado tanto.

Unos minutos más de silencio y el siguiente en hablar fue él.

- ¿Qué hacías en ese pueblo? – preguntó esta vez con seriedad.

Ella no le contestó ¿por qué debía hacerlo?

- Vamos Sak contesta.

Siguió en silencio pretendiendo que no lo escuchaba.

- No me digas que andaban sola por ahí, vestida de mujer tal vez... buscando algo de acción, alguna aventura.

- Tonto - gritó enfadada - no estaba sola, estaba con Isil.

- ¿En serio?, vaya guardián, te dejo a tu suerte anoche.

- Cállate, no sabes lo que dices.

- Y así lo defiendes, creo que no te merece si no te cuida - detuvo el caballo mientras los demás seguían.

Sak miro a otro lado.

- Contéstame Sakura, ¿acaso hay algo entre ustedes dos? Siempre los vi muy juntos, desde que lo conociste.

- Eso no te interesa - dijo fingiendo indiferencia.

- Sí me interesa, quiero saber si va a rabiar cuando sepa que estas conmigo y que puedo hacerte lo que me venga en gana – sus ojos chispearon furia.

- Tan sólo inténtalo, si puedes – lo reto sosteniéndole la mirada.

- No olvides que eres mí muñeca, justo como aquella que me diste en aquel festiva ¿recuerdas?

Ella no dijo nada, ese fue un golpe bajo. Prefirió hacer como que no escucho.

- Mírame Sakura – tomo su rostro con brusquedad forzándola a mirarlo - eres mía ¿entiendes? puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera.

Cerró los ojos y de nuevo Shaoran le planto ahora un brutal beso que ella evito corresponder.

- Vamos ya, tenemos poco tiempo - escucho decir a Bugad.

- Haré que algún día grites mi nombre - le susurro, haciendo que el caballo continuara su camino.

Sak estaba destrozada, sin poder evitarlo dejo salir una lágrima, sólo una, para desahogar su sentimiento. ¿Qué le había pasado al Shaoran que había conocido, que había amado? ¿Lo había consumido la sed de venganza y odio?

Ya era de noche cuando alcanzo a ver las luces de la ciudad de Narwain, los hombres empezaron a acampar, según lo que escucho el ataque se llevaría a cabo al amanecer, en el cambio de guardia, la noche siempre era mejor vigilado que el día.

Shaoran tendió su tienda más alejado que los demás, dejo a Sak dentro, mientras ella escuchaban como daban los últimos detalles a la operación. Estaba tan enojada que comenzó a hacer esfuerzos casi sobrehumanos para poder deshacer el hechizo, finalmente pudo mover sus manos pero sus pies no se movían.

En ese instante entro Shaoran, la revisó de pies a cabeza - tu energía esta muy inquieta, ¿acaso no quieres ver el espectáculo de mañana?

- Basta Shaoran, no sigas con esto.

- No ruegues que no servirá de nada.

De pronto lo escucho decir un hechizo y se acercó a ella golpeando varios puntos en su cuerpo, ella pudo moverse.

- Es para que puedas estar mejor - dijo él.

De inmediato ella trato de atacarlo, pero ningún hechizo servía, sentía su cuerpo aún pesado y le era difícil controlarlo. Él sólo reía de sus inútiles intentos de atacarlo.

- ¿Qué me hiciste?

- Tu energía esta bloqueada, sólo tienes suficiente para sobrevivir y caminar, no puedes hacer nada.

- ¿Cómo...?

- Te sorprendería lo que aprendes en una biblioteca como la de Vidya y con un hombre que desea la venganza.

Sak se sintió derrotada y termino por sentarse y abrazar sus piernas, ni siquiera tenía la fuerza suficiente como para intentar escapar.

El silencio inundo el lugar, pronto escucho a los demás hombres ir callando a medida que avanzaba la noche. El silencio reino el lugar durante interminables minutos, sólo veía a Shaoran revisar los pergaminos, se veía muy concentrado, desvió la mirada y trato de pensar en alguna manera de salir de esa situación, pero nada coherente se le ocurría, todo parecía tan inevitable.

- Te ves hermosa como una mujer – sintió como se sentó a su lado.

- Cállate por favor - escondió su rostro entre sus piernas.

- ¿Sabes algo? Estuve a punto de casarme con Haydee - dijo él en un tono casi neutro, como quien habla con su mejor amigo.

Sak cerró los ojos.

- La fecha de la boda estaba lista, los trajes de boda e incluso yo me sentía atraído por ella.

Así que era eso. Antes de la noticia de la desaparición de Shaoran, su familia y amigos actuaban algo extraños, parecían nerviosos, pero en aquel entonces estaba tan ocupada que no le dio importancia, sólo supo unos días después que había desaparecido. Seguramente lo sabían.

- Pensé que era lo que deseaba, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que no, que eso no estaba bien. No podía hacer una familia y establecerme sin que la muerte de mi padre quedara impune. Eriol trato de todas maneras disculparse por ello, el muy bastardo realmente parecía arrepentido de sus acciones y finalmente fingí esa reconciliación. No iba a estar en paz hasta hacerlo pagar y el día ha llegado.

- ¿Por qué? - cuestionó levantando la cabeza para verlo de frente con el rostro dolido - ¿por qué nos engañaste?

- No soy el único Sakura, tú decidiste quedarte con el gobierno de todo el lugar, quitar los reinos y antes te habías decidido por Eriol, siempre había algo más importante. Hasta aquel momento, yo sentía algo por ti, pero te encargaste de aplastarlo con cada decisión. Comprendí que no era nada para ti, y luche y logre desterrar aquel sentimiento, quedo sepultado en el olvido, sólo así pude unirme a Bugad que buscaba hechiceros poderosos para finalmente conseguir mi propósito.

- Basta.

- Ahora no sólo tendré la venganza, te tengo a ti.

- Eres un estúpido - gritó Sak - eres un tonto.

- Niégalo Sak, atrévete a negarlo – estaba furioso y se podía escuchar en su voz.

– ¡Es cierto! – contestó gritando también, pero luego bajo la voz - es cierto que por mucho tiempo te hice a un lado, pero pensaba que mi destino era proteger y liberarnos y para eso debía sacrificarnos, debía esperar, no pensé que podías ayudarme, te hice a un lado. Pero… ni un sólo día he dejado de pensar en ti, aunque lo deseaba no podía arrancarte de mi corazón. Sigues ahí y para mi desgracia, no importa lo que hagas, siempre serás el hombre que amo. Tienes razón, esto es mi culpa – dijo viéndolo de frente.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante la sensación de que aquel salino líquido le quemaba las mejillas.

- Sakura - tomo su rostro en sus manos.

Ella abrió los ojos y esta vez sus ojos fueron limpiados por los dedos de él.

- Demuéstramelo Sakura – dijo con voz suave y con una mirada que parecía sincera - demuéstrame que aún me amas, por sobre todas las cosas, sobre todas las personas, nuestros desacuerdos y peleas. Demuéstrame que me amas aún.

Con la poca energía que tenía Sak empujo su rostro y contacto los labios de él, tomando la iniciativa en un beso profundo que él también correspondió.

No había nada, nada que perder, ya no más.

La poca energía que Sak tenía era suficiente, suficiente para atraerlo hacia ella abrazar su cuello y aceptar su derrota. Sumergirse en un juego embriagante, alucinante de besos y caricias.

Sakura beso sus labios, luego beso su cuello y acarició su amplia espalda. Suspiraba y derramaba lágrimas a medida que lo hacía, sentía que moriría si no lo hacía y continuó con lentos y suaves movimientos quitarle la ropa que cubría su cuerpo. El hacia lo propio acercando el pequeño cuerpo de ella más y más hacia él.

La prenda que cubría el pecho de Shaoran cayo al piso, mientras Sak disfrutaba de la deliciosa sensación de su cálida y suave piel bajo sus dedos. Había dejado de llorar, de sentir remordimiento o deseos de huir, sólo deseaba seguir ahí con él, sentía su suave respiración aumentar levemente ante sus caricias casi inocentes.

Él la detuvo de pronto alejándola de él - ¿tanto me amas Sakura?

Ella sonrió levemente - una vez te dije que jamás lo dudarás, Shaoran - amplió su sonrisa y sus mejillas se colorearon al ver el asombroso dorso de él, cada músculo bien ejercitado sin que sea exagerado, la piel era tan suave.

- Sakura - no pudo hacer más que abrazarla con fuerza y sentir como su cuerpo temblaba levemente.

Ahora fue ella quien lo alejo de su cuerpo y comenzó a quitarse el vestido, Shaoran la observo unos instantes y luego detuvo sus manos.

Sak lo miró algo desconcertada y le sonrió, quito sus manos y siguió hasta que el vestido dejo lugar sólo a su ropa interior.

Le miró con ojos suplicantes y él lo entendió.

Fue él mismo que con suavidad comenzó a retirar el resto de la inoportuna ropa, entre caricias y besos cada vez más intensos. Pronto a su alrededor no hubo nada ni nadie que importara más que ellos dos, ella se sentía rodeada de esa calidez que él emanaba, protegida, amada, deseada.

Él esparcía besos en todo su cuello y en su cara, marcando la piel con deseo, se sentía atraído, embrujado como nunca antes, su piel reaccionada a sus besos y su nombre se escapaba de sus labios. No tardo mucho en que Shaoran encontrara partes que le gustaron acariciar, su pequeños pero firmes pechos, su delicada y estrecha cintura, mientras sentía la sangre hervir en su interior.

El cuerpo de Sakura era ya el de una mujer, desarrollado en su totalidad y él de él también. Ya no eran aquellos adolescentes que se entregaron en una noche de desenfreno, las hormonas ya no gobernaban del todo su voluntad.

Ella acariciaba su cabello y pronunciaba su nombre ante cada sensación de estremecimiento, sólo había una persona y un nombre en ese momento. Él se encargaba de estremecerla con caricias más y más intimas, más y más pasionales, pero su cuerpo exigía que se uniera con ella.

Sus manos expertas acariciaron los firmes muslos de Sakura y de nuevo se apodero de sus labios mientras ella acariciaba su pecho desnudo que comenzaba a destilar pequeñas gotas de sudor.

- Sakura - le susurro al oído - ¿estas segura?

- Como mi amor por ti.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente, con movimientos sugerentes comenzó a deslizarse en ella.

Sakura dio un gran suspiro al sentirlo dentro de ella - Shaoran.

Poco a poco, comenzó a moverse y Sakura experimento mil y un sensaciones que corrían por cada parte de su cuerpo, al igual que él, ambos comenzaron a acoplarse. Ella disfruto de la explosión de sensaciones en todo su ser, más de una vez, mientras él también lo experimentaba jamás se había sentido más completo que ahora, fundidos en sensaciones compartidas.

Sus espaldas se arquearon y sintieron algo parecido a una pequeña muerte, abandonaron sus cuerpos un instante, fundiendo sus almas. Encontrando la paz que tanto ansiaban y un placer imposible de describir.

Qué sensación más placentera, más plena, más ansiada que estar con el ser que uno ama, sin más obstáculos, sin más que los corazones descubiertos.

Sakura sintió claramente como él derramaba su ser dentro de ella, cerró los ojos y nuevamente unas lágrimas brotaron de sus verdes ojos.

- ¿Estas bien? - se preocupo él - ¿Te hice daño?

Ella abrió los ojos y le sonrió - No, estoy muy bien.

Un nuevo beso y más caricias que sólo buscaban el placer del otro. En ese momento podía destruirse el mundo entero y ellos no se darían cuenta, tanto tiempo esperando estar unidos, tanto tiempo luchando contra todos, contra ellos mismos, para confesar lo que el corazón gritaba.

Shaoran acarició el rostro de Sakura mientras ella no podía evitar sonreír. No hubo más palabras. Sólo se separaron unos momentos mientras Shaoran iba por unas mantas.

Él la había dejado con poca energía y ella terminó por ceder al cansancio cerrando los ojos, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. Shaoran la abrazo y se acomodo en su pecho, sólo sintiendo su calmada respiración, sería muy fácil de acostumbrarse a aquello, pero ¿lo perdonaría después de todo lo que hizo y haría?

No pensó más, tomando el cuerpo dormido de Sak comenzó a vestirlo con sumo cuidado, esperando no despertarla, luego se vistió el mismo, al amanecer tendrían que continuar y debían estar listos.

Se acomodo de nuevo abrazando lo que sentía que le pertenecía, el cuerpo y el alma de Sakura.

- Lo lamento - le susurró y beso sus labios, antes de cerrar los ojos y dormir.

Al amanecer, ningún plan había cambiado.

Sak seguía de cerca a Shaoran y al resto de hombres que eran muchos más de los que ella recordaba, se deslizaban por los muros del palacio. Uno de ellos señalo un lugar del muro y con la fuerza de dos hombres abrieron un pasadizo secreto.

Bugad fue al frente entonces seguido muy de cerca por Mondrey quien parecía feliz con la operación.

Sak seguía de cerca a Shaoran, algo perturbada y sin poder hacer más que seguirlos. Shaoran había tomado una actitud más fría con ella y más autoritaria, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía indefensa y nada

de lo que hiciera podría ayudar ahora a Eriol.

Dentro del pequeño túnel, los hombres se dividieron tomando diferentes rumbos. Sak espero dentro de una habitación fría, mientras escuchaban las actividades dentro del palacio, Shaoran se veía muy tenso y preocupado, cualquier movimiento los alertaba. Traía a Sak de la mano y por ningún motivo la había soltado un sólo segundo.

Bugad parecía muy confiado.

Pronto escucharon como caían cuerpos, los otros hombres estaban derribando a la guardia. Una gran puerta se abrió y salieron del lugar, corrieron a una de las habitaciones más cercanas, por primera vez se escucho el sonido de una batalla, los últimos obstáculos entre Eriol y Bugad.

Shaoran apretaba cada vez más la mano de Sak, sin duda estaba preocupado, y aunque le dolía ella evito decir nada.

Las puertas de la oficina de Eriol se abrieron con violencia, Bugad, Shaoran, Sak y una veintena de hombres entraron amenazándolo.

Eriol se veía confundido.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó levantándose de su asiento. Reviso la figura de Bugad - ¿Tú?

- Acaso creías haberte desecho de mí - se burló el hombre - no Eriol, prometiste algo que no has cumplido, es hora de tomar mi parte.

- Creí que habías entendido - dijo sin perder la calma.

- No, ahora si quieres conservar tu vida, decretarás la rendición.

- No lo haré.

Bugad sonrió y se acercó a él - estos dijo señalándolos - son poderosos hechiceros que te derrotaran.

Eriol recorrió con la mirada a todos y al ver la figura de Shaoran hizo una mueca de incredulidad, luego vio la figura de Sak y su asombro fue mayor.

- Ya veo, así que se han aliado contra mí. Y dime Bugad ¿quién me derrotara? tú ya no puedes.

- Él lo hará - señalo a Shaoran y él soltó la mano de Sak.

- Shaoran - fue lo único que pudo decir al sentir como se separaba de ella.

Él le hizo frente a Eriol y no tardo en que comenzaron a pelear, para asombro de Sak, Shaoran mostraba mayor capacidad que Eriol y pronto él parecía el ganador indiscutible, Eriol estaba con una rodilla en el piso y se veía muy cansado.

- Por fin Eriol - Shaoran se acercó a él para propinarle la última estocada, frente a las carcajadas de Bugad.

Sak estaba sumamente aterrada, su energía estaba a punto de estallar y poco a poco estaba destrozando el hechizo de Shaoran.

Todos sintieron la increíble energía de Sak y la voltearon a ver.

- Demonios - dijo Shaoran - ¡SAKURA! - dejo tirado a Eriol y antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar la tomo de la mano y la acerco a Eriol.

Ante la mirada atónita de todos, Shaoran clavo la espada en el piso y un circulo se dibujo a su alrededor.

- Ahora - dijo Shaoran y uno de los hombres entro al círculo y a su alrededor se formo una burbuja.

Todo lo que estaba alrededor del círculo emitió una cegadora luz por unos segundos. Todos los que estaban dentro del lugar cayeron inconcientes, incluso Sak escucho a varios hombres que permanecían fuera de la habitación quejarse.

- ¿Qué paso? - al terminar sólo quedaban cuerpos tirados a su alrededor, incluyendo a Bugad.

La esfera se desvaneció, todos dentro del círculo estaban bien. Eriol y el otro hombre se levantaron sin problemas, Shaoran respiraba con dificultad.

- Shaoran - Sak intentó ayudarlo, pero era demasiado tarde él cayo desmayado.

- Shaoran - gritó asustada y corrió a su lado.

- Él estará bien - trato de tranquilizarla Eriol - utilizo mucha energía, es todo.

Después de asegurarse que Shaoran estaba con vida se volvió hacia Eriol - Quieres decir que todo esto...

Él le sonrió - fue una trampa para Bugad.

Sak se quedo sin palabras.

- Ayúdame - entre los tres llevaron a Shaoran a una habitación cercana.

- Entonces ¿fue una farsa? – pregunto una vez que Shaoran descansaba en una cómoda cama.

- Sí, pero no sabía que ibas a estar presente – dijo con cierta culpabilidad.

Ella sólo se quedo en silencio.

- No te preocupes Sak, tus poderes regresarán pronto. Te los quito para que no fueras afectada por el hechizo, cuando trataste de romper su hechizo él tuvo que meterte al círculo y era una persona más a quien proteger por eso se debilito aún más.

Sak lo miró con ira contenida.

- Lo lamento lo hubiera ayudado, pero recuerda que han limitado mis poderes – se justificó él.

- ¿Por qué no fui informada? - preguntó furiosa.

Eriol se sintió aún más culpable - era una operación peligrosa y no estábamos seguros de que funcionaría, ya había rumores de los planes de Bugad, no aceptaban a nadie dentro de su grupo sin investigarlo, él - señalo al hombre que también había sido protegido y el que había mostrado las entradas secretas - tardo mucho en ser aceptado y con su ayuda también lo hizo Shaoran. Era una operación peligrosa, nadie debía enterarse o todo se vendría abajo.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? - pregunto Sak mirando el cuerpo inconciente de Shaoran.

- Supongo que por tu seguridad, pero ya sabes que dicen: si quieres engañar a tus enemigos primero engaña a tus amigos.

- Creí que deseaba matarte.

- Sí, en un principio eso deseaba. Pero hace algo más de un año, supo que ya no era más su enemigo.

- ¿cómo?

En ese momento Meiling entraba a escena

- Porque Eriol salvo la vida de una de sus hermanas.

- Meiling, ¿Tu lo sabías?

Ella asintió, se acercó a Eriol y le dio un beso - lamentamos no haberlo dicho, pero esta nueva alianza entre Li y yo, tenía que ser secreta para capturar a Bugad y lo logramos.

Pronto escucharon a soldados llegar y llevarse los cuerpos inconscientes.

- Pon un hechizo en ellos - dijo Eriol a Meiling, ella asintió y salio.

Sak respiraba lentamente tratando de controlar cierta ira que crecía, incluso Eriol le había informado todo a Meiling y Shaoran prefirió hacerla sufrir hasta el final.

- Lo siento Sak - dijo Eriol.

- ¿Tu y Meiling están juntos?

Eriol se desconcertó ante el cambio de conversación.

- Si, ¿porqué?

Sak negó y le dio una leve sonrisa - felicidades.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio mientras Sak observaba fijamente a Shaoran.

- Tal vez debas descansar Sak, él estará bien en dos o tres días.

- No - dijo decidida - me iré ahora mismo si no te importa, tengo que dar aviso de que me encuentro bien.

- ¿No te quedarás con él?

- No, tengo otras cosas que hacer - salió de la habitación y Eriol la alcanzo y se coloco frente a ella.

- Sak no creo que él...

- Discúlpame - paso a su lado y efectivamente sólo pidió un caballo y se marcho de inmediato.

- Sakura - abrió los ojos Shaoran.

- Lo siento, se marcho – le informo Eriol.

- Oh...

- Creo que va a tardar en perdonártelo - dijo sonriendo Hiraguizawa.

- Creo lo mismo.

- Pues ¿qué le hiciste?

La respuesta fue una leve sonrisa.

Tonto, estúpido, loco, desconfiado, arrogante, ese y miles insultos más dirigía Sak a Shaoran por todo lo que le hizo pasar. ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza?

Tal vez sólo adoraba hacerla sufrir.

Adoraba torturarla.

Hombres.

Agggh y pensar que un día quiso ser uno de ellos.

A un día de camino, fue cuando sintió de nuevo que la energía emanaba de ella, más adelante por fin se encontró con un muy asustado Isil.

Le hizo toda clase de preguntas sobre lo que había pasado, pero ella seguía insultando a Shaoran Li.

- ¿Haz avisado a casa? - recordó de pronto.

Isil negó - pensé que sólo era cuestión de tiempo encontrarte, no pensaba preocuparlos, cuando sentía tu energía supe que hice bien.

- Tienes razón, en vedad lamento todo esto.

- ¿Estas segura que estas bien?

- Sí, sólo quiero llegar a casa.

- Creo que deberíamos descansar el camino es largo.

- Por eso mismo debemos apresurarnos.

- Como quieras - decidió no insistir claramente no estaba en disposición de discutir.

Sak siguió de camino a casa y trato de calmarse, de nuevo trato de disfrutar sus momentos de libertad, después sólo el cielo sabía si tendría un poco más de aquello.

Llego al palacio de Dhirtya al amanecer, aún vestida de mujer y nadie le hizo caso alguno a excepción de algunos hombres que les intereso su belleza. Vaya, ser mujer comenzaba a interesarle, incluso algunos preguntaron a Isil sobre el paradero de Sak y este sólo sonreía y decía que estaba por llegar.

Fue recibida por Tomoyo, Sonomi, Nakuru, Yukio, Yaiko y Kero e incluso su hermano que le dieron la bienvenida, se sintió bien de nuevo rodeada por sus seres queridos.

Pero luego empezaron a decirle que se veía muy bien como mujer y nadie lo pudo negar, ni siquiera su hermano. Se disculpo con ellos y se fue a dar una buena ducha y luego iría a dormir un poco, estaba muy cansada, ordeno a Isil hacer lo mismo y esta vez no recibió objeciones.

Sak durmió sólo unas horas, y dispuesta a regresar a una vida normal dejo el vestido tirado en el piso queriendo quemarlo y se vistió de nuevo de hombre e incluyo el hechizo, estaba hecho, regresaría todo a la normalidad y fingiría que nunca sucedió nada.

Salió de su habitación, se encontró con Tomoyo y ella lo guió al salón que estaba oscuro.

- Apresúrate Sak, hay algo que debes ver.

- ¿Qué sucede Tomoyo? - no eran tan ingenua en algunas cosas.

- ¡SORPRESA! - casi todo el pueblo de Dhirtya estaba en el gran salón, aún fuera de él en los enormes jardines había gente.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó extrañada.

- Es tu fiesta de cumpleaños - se acercó su padre.

- ¿Creías que nos conformaríamos con una tan pequeña? - Sonomi se acercó a ella y la abrazo.

La pobre termino por saludar y recibir felicitaciones de más de un centenar de personas, en su mayoría jovencitas, unas enrojecidas y otras que se trataban de sobrepasar. De nuevo le llovieron obsequios, le dolían las mejillas de tanto sonreír.

Por fin la música comenzó a tocar y todas querían bailar con él, pero tenía un convenio con Tomoyo y termino bailando casi todas las piezas con ella. Entre las personas ya se corría el rumor de que esos dos tenían algo más que sólo amistad, Touya sólo los escuchaba y sonreía.

Sak estaba agotada para las diez de la noche, sorpresivamente llegaron más invitados.

- Buenas noches - saludaban los recién llegados -Eriol, Meiling, Hortensia, Kaho, Yue, Atzin y Mixtli hicieron acto de aparición, Sak se sintió mucho mejor, estuvieron hablando y sonriendo.

Isil hacía bromas diciendo que esperaba que ningún malo estuviera cerca, con todos reunidos le sería fácil acabar con todos, pero todo estaba en orden. Todo era un ambiente de fiesta increíble.

Incluso se partió un enorme pastel en honor a Sak aunque se quejo de que no era un pequeño niño, aún así todos disfrutaron de una parte del pastel.

Ya pasaban de las once de la noche y las risas y bailes siguieron, muchos se habían ido a dormir, pero la mayoría aún permanecía. Las puertas principales se abrieron y todos quedaron en silencio al ver entrar al desaparecido Shaoran Li.

- Buenas noches - saludo a todo el mundo y sólo algunos contestaron.

Fujitaka se acercó a él para darle la bienvenida como lo había hecho como los demás.

- Oh no - se quejo Sak, quiso huir pero Eriol obstaculizo la salida más cercana.

¿Dónde estaban las salidas de emergencia cuando las necesitaba?

Demonios, si tan solo su presencia la hacía estremecer, su corazón palpitaba cada vez más rápido y casi se detiene cuando él busco su mirada. Fujitaka le expresaba lo feliz que estaba por su aparición y Sak hacía como quién jamás había visto el techo del lugar, veía a los candelabros como las cosas más extrañas del mundo, aún así sentía su mirada en ella.

- Sólo aparecí para hacer el regalo a Sak - dijo en voz alta y Fujitaka le abrió paso.

Sak se quiso encoger, pero lo encaró con un muy forzado gesto de satisfacción.

- Gracias por venir - dijo de mala gana.

Shaoran se dio unos segundos para observarla, parecía un verdadero hombre con esa apariencia. Pero había algo que la desenmascaraba, su mirada, sus esmeraldas que resplandecían y reflejaban lo que realmente era.

De pronto todos se quedaron estáticos cuando Shaoran descendió una de sus rodillas al suelo y tomo la mano de Sak.

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

O.O?????

Las quijadas estaban en el piso, otros tenía los ojos más grandes que siempre, otros más se limpiaban las orejas.

Sak lo vio confundida.

- Te amo Sak... no Sakura Kinomoto, hazme el honor de ser tu esposo.

Sin esperar respuesta y aprovechando el shock general, deslizo un delgado y hermoso anillo de oro blanco con incrustaciones de diamante y esmeraldas, en el dedo de la estática Sak.

Luego se levanto y planto un dulce beso en sus labios.

Ahora sí, que se escucho el sonido de cuerpos cayendo, varias jovencitas y mujeres conservadoras habían azotado contra el piso de la impresión.

Sak finalmente reacciono - lo siento Shaoran, no puedo – contestó seriamente.

Sin perder tiempo salió del lugar, de inmediato él lo siguió.

Touya iba tras ellos, pero Tomoyo se lo impidió e Isil hacia lo propio con Sonomi.

Todo se quedo en un imperturbable silencio.

Fujitaka no sabía que decir, pero algo debía hacer. Encontró la respuesta en la mirada de Kaho, dio un largo suspiro.

- Yo - dijo fuerte - hay algo que deben saber y espero que me perdonen – hizo un pausa pensando en cada palabra - Hace veinte años los engañe cuando les dije que el nuevo heredero había nacido, en realidad había nacido una niña, una hermosa niña.

Por miedo a perder el reino dije que era un varón, pero en realidad siempre ha sido una mujer...

Él siguió con su explicación mientras todos lo escuchaban.

- Sak por favor - la alcanzo y tuvo que retenerla con sus brazos.

- Es un error – repetía ella en voz baja.

- ¿Acaso no me has perdonado amor? - preguntó con suavidad y bajo todas las defensas que Sak había colocado a su alrededor.

- Recuerda que tú me engañaste por muchos años.

- No es eso - dijo tristemente.

Él la apreso contra su cuerpo - sé que me amas y te amo, nada más importa. Tu identidad quedo al descubierto, no hay nada que ocultar.

- Sí hay algo – dijo en un suspiro bajando el rostro.

- No me importa, no me importa nada, sólo que estaremos juntos.

- Te juro que si te importa - se alejo de él para poder pensar con claridad.

- ¿Qué puede ser tan importante?

- Shaoran yo... - se quito el anillo y lo puso en su mano - es mejor que regreses con Haydee ella podrá... – su mirada estaba casi apagada.

- Sakura me estas asustando ¿qué sucede?

- No quiero mentirte más - se abrazo de él y sintió como se estremecía mientras sentía sus lágrimas.

- Sakura, por favor ¿que sucede? – la envolvió en un abrazo protector.

- Lo lamento Shaoran - busco su mirada y trato de tomar fuerzas de la nada para hablar.

- Sakura, pase lo que pase todo estará bien.

Ella sintió como un nudo en la garganta no le permitía decir algo, pero no quería seguir ocultando más.

- Yo, no puedo ser madre Shaoran.

- ¿Qué?

- Las batallas tuvieron consecuencias, mi cuerpo no soporto lo suficiente y me han dicho que muy posible que no pueda tener hijos - dijo con la voz quebrada y bajando el rostro apenada.

Shaoran la abrazo y por un segundo se tranquilizo habían pasado por su cabeza cosas más horribles.

- Por favor no te pongas así, eso no es tan importante.

- Shaoran.

- Tranquila, algo como eso no debe impedirnos ser felices. Además es sólo una posibilidad, encontraremos la forma de ser felices no importa nada más, sólo que estemos juntos.

Ella buscó su mirada y él pudo ver las lágrimas retenidas en su mirada esmeralda - Shaoran, tu familia quiere herederos y tú también – fue hasta entonces que él comprendió porque había llorado cuando estuvieron juntos aquella noche.

- Es cierto, pero no te preocupes, lo intentaremos una y otra vez y algún día lo lograremos...

- Shaoran – con suavidad tomo su mentón y le sonrió.

- No te cierres el mundo, hay infinitas posibilidades, encontraremos la solución pero lo haremos juntos qué dices ¿lo intentamos?

- Pero…

- ¿Acaso no quieres un final feliz? Uno donde tu y yo estemos juntos por siempre.

- Pero… ¿Estas seguro?

- Tanto como que te amo.

- Gracias por comprender.

Shaoran se hinco de nuevo frente a Sak y con una mirada llena de ternura volvió a preguntar.

- ¿Me harías el hombre más feliz de todo el universo?

Ella sonrió y sólo pudo asentir.

Colocó en su dedo de nuevo el anillo - nunca saldrá de este lugar.

Ambos sonrieron y él sello el compromiso con un apasionado beso que los dejo sin aliento por varios segundos, después abrazando la cintura de Sak regresaron al salón. Dentro el padre ofrecía disculpas.

Tomoyo los vio acercarse y corriendo los tomo de las manos y los arrastro a una habitaciones.

- ¿Qué haces? - protestaba Shaoran.

- Tu padre ha dicho toda la verdad – decía Tomoyo a Sak.

- Pero… - Tomoyo no la dejo a hablar

- En el armario hay un traje póntelo o no sales – le dijo a Shaoran después de empujarlo a una de las habitaciones y cerrar la puerta.

- SAKURA – busco ayuda, pero la chica sólo sonrió.

- Te conviene hacerlo – dijo Sak pero de pronto ella era empujada a otra puerta cercana

- Lo mismo Sak – Tomoyo encerró a la chica.

- No me lo pondré - grito enfadada Sak desde dentro.

- Si no lo haces, no podrás salir y Touya se enterara de TODO.

- Manipuladora - grito la chica desde dentro ya con voz femenina.

Sak suspiro, esa Tomoyo se las pagaría algún día, pero estaba tan feliz que sólo se dedico a quitarse el hechizo masculino de encima y cambiarse.

Tomoyo sonrió y minutos después salía Shaoran, con algo extravagante y extraño para el lugar. Un fino traje negro con camisa blanca, juvenil y a la vez elegante. Inventos de Tomoyo, que animada dio unos arreglos al cabello desarreglado del chico y quedo perfecto.

Se escucho un ruido de la habitación de Sak.

- ¿Estas bien? - se alarmo Shaoran.

- Sí bien. Tomoyo me las vas a pagar.

Ella sonreía afuera, un nuevo golpe y Tomoyo resolvió a entrar, cerrándole en la nariz la puerta a Shaoran.

Después de escuchar discutir a las mujeres dentro de la habitación y reprocharse por obedecer una mente tan perversa como la de Tomoyo finalmente vio abrirse la puerta y de ella salía un precioso ángel.

- Te ves divina - Tomoyo flotaba con corazones a su alrededor.

Sakura traía un hermoso vestido rosa pálido, perfectamente bien elaborado, bordado y ajustado a su delicado cuerpo, el cabello se dejo suelto sólo sujeto del lado derecho por una diminuta y brillante peineta, sus labios estaban sonrosado y sus pestañas levemente más oscuras.

Shaoran se quedo sin palabras por un buen rato.

- Tomoyo, algún día será mi turno.

- Sí claro, ahora vamos al salón tenemos un compromiso que festejar.

Tomoyo caminaba dando saltitos de emoción.

- Me volví a enamorar – finalmente susurro Shaoran a Sakura y ella enrojeció.

En la sala no era tan bueno en ambiente, los murmullos habían empezado desde que Fujitaka termino de hablar y todos estaban inquietos.

- Señoras y señores - llamó la atención Tomoyo - Sak Kinomoto.

Sintió un escalofrío cuando Tomoyo la anunció, pero era el momento de enfrentar la verdad, dio un suspiro antes de entrar por la puerta para enfrentarse a todos. Salió sola, intimidada por el silencio absoluto y por la reacción que tendrían todos al saber la verdad.

Aún así, sintiendo que las piernas le temblaban un poco, estaba muy erguida. Viajo su mirada por todos los presentes que apenas creían lo que veían.

Luego se inclino levemente - lamento haberles mentido - dijo con toda sinceridad.

Más cuando no escucho nada y levantó la mirada, todos absolutamente todos la observaban con una sonrisa mientras comenzaban a aplaudir.

- Eres la mejor Sak - grito alguien por atrás.

- Sí, la numero uno - más allá y los gritos eufóricos se dejaron sentir.

Sak sonrió y busco la mirada de su familia y amigos, todos le sonrieron.

Tomoyo estaba tan feliz que no había notado que abrazaba a Touya, él casi igual. Fujitaka asintió.

No podía sentirse mejor, se dijo a sí misma y pronto unos dedos se entrelazaron con los suyos. Shaoran estaba a su lado, como había sido, como debía ser.

Mostrándole sólo con la mirada, solo con lo ojos, los espejos del alma, quienes eran y cuanto se amaban.

o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o

"**El amor debe ser esencialmente un acto de la voluntad, de decisión de dedicar toda nuestra vida a la de la otra persona."**

**Ser amado, y amar, requiere el coraje y la valentía de tener fe en esa otra persona y apostarle todo.**

Erich Fromm. "El arte de amar"

(ampliamente recomendable)

Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado como a mí. Un final feliz, creo que se lo merecían después de todo lo que los hice pasar ¿no creen?

Les agradezco de nuevo por su apoyo.

-Celina Sosa

-darthmocy

-yuuko-hime

-Gilraen Singöllo

-Nitoky Hanayime

-Esmeraldy

-Kumiko-chan

-Luna-Box

-Khorih

-Edi-Wan Kenobi – Gracias por esa preciosa letra, creo que quedo perfecta.

-[VeRo

-Bellchan

-keri01

-meli17

Y a todos aquellos que han leído esta historia. GRACIAS, saben que son la motivación para continuar.

Por favor, me gustaría saber su opinión sobre este capítulo y la historia en general.

Hebalim – yo invente el nombre y es que no sé el nombre con el que se conocen a este tipo de seres en los mitos, sólo los conozco porque me han contado historias.

Cuídense mucho.

Saludos.

Mil gracias.

Hasta pronto.

Yoalitzin

Esperen, se me olvidaba

¿Epilogo?

Si, claro por petición suya (espero no tardar)


	27. Epílogo

**Espejos del alma**

Por Yoali Iizax Luin

Gomen ne, Im sorry, perdón, ya no sé ni en que idioma disculparme, en verdad lamento la tardanza, más de tres meses, tal vez no merezco perdón pero créanme que tuve varios inconvenientes entre accidentes, trabajo a montones, la culminación de un proyecto muy importante, enfermedades, falta de tiempo e inspiración pues se me fue el tiempo.

Este epílogo va dedicado a todas las personas que se dieron en tiempo de leer esta historia, mil gracias.

o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o

Cerró el libro que había en sus manos y suspiro.

Aún no lo terminaba de leer, pero hasta donde había leído le había ayudado a despreocuparse un poco.

Antes de leerlo estaba muy triste, perder a su madre fue la mayor desgracia de su corta existencia, ahora vivía con su abuelo, pero él siempre tenía trabajo y negocios que atender. Se sentía muy sola, en ocasiones su prima la visitaba y hasta ahora era su mejor amiga pero se separarían al terminar las vacaciones.

Nunca antes se había sentido más vacía que ahora, tal sola, tan inútil. Las palabras de aliento que cientos le brindaron después de su perdida, parecían ecos lejanos de una realidad alterna. Quería refugiarse en la nada y olvidar todo, comprendió entonces que quizá las personas que tienen algún vicio de debía a que se negaban a sentir esa horrible sensación, y la ocultaban tras alguna adicción.

Ella ya había adquirido una, no era mala para su salud por lo menos, leer.

Mientras leía sentía que podía salirse de sí misma y entrar en mundos fantásticos y reales, entrar en los personajes y sus emociones, en las situaciones y todo el maravilloso mundo de la literatura. Había pasado días encerrada en la enorme biblioteca, casi devorando libros de todo tipo.

Podía viajar a mundos lejanos y refugiarse en ellos, incluso crearlo gracias a las descripciones que hacían los escritores. Sin duda había encontrado un refugio perfecto.

- ¿Señorita? - la llamo por décima vez una muchacha de no más de 20 años.

- ¿Si? - contestó saliendo de su ensoñación.

- Acaba de llamar su abuelo, no podrá acompañarla a cenar esta noche, de nuevo.

- Entiendo - su voz era como un dulce canto de un pajarillo herido, al igual que su mirada - no cenaré esta noche, me retiro a descansar - le dijo a la mujer.

La muchacha asintió y luego negó con la cabeza, pobre chica todo lo que tenía que sufrir, la vio salir de la biblioteca con un enorme libro en sus manos, hacía días que lo leía.

Se dirigió a las escaleras con pasos cortos y lentos, subió con gran elegancia cada escalón y luego desapareció en el pasillo de arriba.

La chica entro a su cómoda habitación, se dio una ligera ducha, se puso su pijama y se acostó. Mientras su cabellera negra se secaba, tomo de nuevo el libro, sólo unas hojas más y la aventura que le ofrecía el libro terminaría.

- Todo tiene un final - dijo en casi un susurró, tomo el libro y lo acarició.

Era un libro muy viejo, lo encontró escondido debajo de uno de los estantes de la biblioteca, estaba muy empolvado, algo que le pareció extraño ya que el resto del lugar estaba extremadamente limpio.

Igual le llamo la atención la cubierta, muy bien decorada con una imagen difícil de descifrar pero fue por esa imagen que termino por abrirlo y encontrarse con que era una historia, un libro de ficción que la había hecho reír, enojarse, divertirse o por lo menos entretenerse.

Lo abrió en la página que se había quedado, sabía que no podría dormir hasta terminar de leerlo y comenzó.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Epílogo **

Se dice que uno no valora las cosas hasta que las pierde, muchas veces es necesario que se pierda para que se valore en toda su importancia. Ahora comprendía el porqué de ese dicho, después de meses en extrema tensión, preocupación y angustia, por fin se respiraba un poco de paz en el gran continente.

Los reinos, ahora convertidos en naciones, eran mucho más productivas y ricas que en otros tiempos, pero de ninguna manera había sido fácil. Después de combatir con armas y poderes, ahora había que combatir las viejas ideas que muchas veces limitaban una mejor convivencia.

Por eso todo el continente contaba con crecientes y exitosas escuelas en las que los niños aprendían como forjarse un futuro mejor. Aunque algunas razas como los seres oscuros se negaban a participar en muchas actividades, los gobernantes no se daban por vencidos y seguían trabajando.

Ahora la paz y el respeto era asunto de todos.

Se sentía feliz, después de tanto tiempo, de tantos problemas y peleas, podía vislumbrar un mejor futuro.

Aunque no todo era color de rosa.

Mientras su corcel corría como el mismo viento, seguía reprochándose por no haber regresado antes. Atrás un par de jinetes más trataban de seguirle el paso pero los pobres caballos no estaban tan bien entrenados como el suyo, sólo pasaron unas horas y los dejo de ver tras de sí, pero no le importo y continuo con la cabalgata.

Se detuvo unos minutos cerca de un río para llenar un recipiente con agua y para que el hermosos caballo bebiera y descansara. Se acostó en el verde pasto por unos momentos mientras el animal se refrescaba, el cielo le daba señales de una buena tarde y noche, había pocas nubes y el sol no era demasiado extremo.

Tuvo el impulso de cerrar los ojos y soñar un buen tiempo, pero de pronto recordó que tenía que llegar al palacio de Dhirtya lo más pronto posible. Observo al caballo que se veía más relajado y comía un poco de hierba fresca, se lavo el rostro y subió de nuevo al corcel comenzando de nuevo la loca carrera.

Sak se sentía como una persona nueva y útil, y eso le daba una energía impresionante, así como su caballo no se veía agotado después de días de viaje. Distinguió el palacio a lo lejos y el corcel corrió aún más rápido sabiendo que entre más pronto llegaran, más pronto comería y descansaría.

Pasaron por el pueblo que antecede al palacio, hechos un rayo tan rápido que nadie los reconoció. Por fin llegaron a la entrada principal.

- ¿Señora? - preguntó un tanto indeciso el guardia que la recibió frente a la puerta principal.

Ella sonrió y el hombre le dio paso.

En realidad no la había reconocido, estaba algo sucia y vestida como un hombre, sólo la reconoció por el caballo, Spy lo había llamado Sak, era un caballo pura sangre que se distinguió por oponerse a ser amansado, tiro a más de un entrenador de su lomo y sólo Sak había podido subirse en ese animal.

Siguió por los jardines del lugar aún a una buena velocidad hasta detenerse frente a la entrada del palacio, el hombre que recibió al animal una vez que ella se bajo de él, le dirigió la misma mirada asombrada que el primero.

- "En verdad necesito una ducha" - pensó Sak al ver la mirada que todos le dirigían a su paso.

No podía presentarse así ante su padre o Sonomi o Tomoyo, les daría un infarto sin duda. Había salido del palacio luciendo un hermoso vestido rosado, con un complejo peinado y en un carruaje. Camino por los pasillos más vacíos que encontró y se dirigió a la alcoba que le tenían reservada para sus visitas.

Más cuando faltaban unos cuantos pasos para llegar a la alcoba escucho un tremendo.

- POR TODOS LOS CIELOS ¿Sak?

Al darse vuelta se encontró con una Tomoyo con unos ojos enormes viéndola fijamente de arriba a abajo.

Ella sonrió algo sonrojada - Eh... Tomoyo me alegra verte.

- ¿Que fachas son esas? - dijo llevándose las manos a la cintura.

- Je je yo... tuve un pequeño incidente - decía rascándose la cabeza, por cierto el cabello estaba bastante desordenado.

- ¿Incidente? - su amiga cambio el semblante a uno preocupado - ¿qué paso?

- Nada importante, ya sabes unos ladrones nos encontraron de regreso y bueno, no pude evitar ensuciarme. Pero prometo que me baño, me cambio y voy a anunciarme - la explicación la hizo recordar sus tiempos de príncipe.

Tomoyo dio un suspiro de resignación - nunca cambiaras.

- Creo que no - dijo algo avergonzada.

- Ahora entra a bañarte, tu padre estaba preocupado por ti.

- Lo lamento - ambas entraron a la habitación de Sak.

- No sé porque, le envié dos cartas para decirle que tardaría un poco más.

- Pues no ha recibido nada - decía Tomoyo sacando un vestido adecuado para su amiga.

- Es raro - dijo Sak pero no le dio mayor importancia.

- Bien - le entrego el vestido - ponte esto y ve a ver a tu padre lo más pronto posible, se le ve preocupado.

- Lo haré, gracias - sonrió - no olvides que esta noche quiero hablar contigo.

- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

- Es importante.

- Pero ¿qué es... - Tomoyo hizo una mueca y no pudo decir más porque Sak ya se había encerrado en el baño.

Se ducho y se cambio, aún no se acostumbraba a los vestidos eran bastante estorbosos para su gusto y eso que Tomoyo se había encargado de hacerle unos realmente bellos pero sin los accesorios que aún utilizaban algunas damas. Se estaba peinando cuando escucho unos golpes en la puerta.

- Adelante – invitó a pasar mientras seguía con su tarea de arreglar su cabello, apenas le llegaba a los hombros pero para ella era terriblemente problemático lidiar con él.

- Te tardaste - escucho una furiosa voz y ella sólo sonrió.

- Tranquilo, todo estará bien - le dio la cara y le dio mucha risa lo que vio.

El hombre estaba muy bien arreglado, con una vestimenta que podía considerarse de lujo, algo despeinado pero lo que más gracia le hizo fue su mueca de nerviosismo, jamás lo había visto así.

- Debiste haber llegado hace más de seis horas - comenzó a dar vueltas en la habitación y ella sólo lo seguía con la mirada, quería echarse a reír pero se contuvo.

- ¿Tienes todo listo?

- S... si - dudo en decirlo - ¿estas segura que así debe ser?

- Por supuesto¿acaso crees que no se lo merece?

Su hermano hizo un gesto de incredulidad primero, para después asentir - se lo merece - afirmó.

- Bien, esa es la actitud - se acercó a él y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

Sin duda, aún tenía hábitos de hombre.

- Ahora tengo que ir a ver a papá, te veré en una hora ya sabes donde, ya sabes para que - le guiñó el ojo y Touya sólo bufo.

- Monstruo - le dijo antes de verla desaparecer en la puerta.

Quién diría que había llegado a desarrollar mucho cariño por esa chiquilla, la mayor parte del tiempo que estaban juntos peleaban, pero sabía que podía contar con ella.

El hecho era que ahora no tenía más opción que confiar en ella, aún nervioso salió de la habitación y se perdió en los pasillos

La heroína de la guerra fue recibida con gran alegría por parte de su padre y Sonomi, les contó su pequeña aventura y ambos la comprendieron. Después de hablar algunos minutos sobre como andaban las cosas en Sideris, lugar que había ido Sak, tomaban un té cuando Tomoyo apareció.

Estuvieron hablando unos minutos más hasta que Sak le pidió a Tomoyo que la acompañara, sus padres continuaron con su charla. Últimamente se llevaban tan bien, que Nakuru hacía bromas diciéndoles que debían casarse, pero ellos lo tomaban como broma.

- ¿Qué pasa Sak? en verdad comienzas a preocuparme.

- No es grave Tomoyo, sólo que quiero hablar seriamente contigo hace mucho tiempo, pero siempre...

- Lo sé, siempre te llaman a algún lugar – completo Tomoyo mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

Sak suspiró - esto de la paz es más difícil de lo que pensé.

- No te preocupes lo entiendo, cuando tienen que hacer un acuerdo siempre te llaman, confían mucho en ti.

- Es alentador por un lado, confían en mí, pero por otro parece que no pueden hacer las cosas sin mí.

- Es cuestión de tiempo - la consoló Tomoyo.

- Eso espero - ya salían del palacio hacía los jardines traseros.

Ya oscurecía, y cuando ya no hubo más guardias ni gente pasando, Tomoyo decidió que era el momento.

- Y bien¿de qué quieres hablarme?

- Es... Shaoran - de inmediato su sonriente rostro cambió a uno serio.

- ¿Tienen problemas?

- Bueno... tanto como problemas no, es complicado.

Llegaron a la parte más solitaria de los jardines, sólo algunas antorchas alumbraban el pequeño camino.

- Veras a él lo llaman a una nación y a mí a otra, no hemos podido estar juntos. Después de la boda nos hemos visto unas dos veces y sólo para pelear, incluso yo he pensado que es mejor... - dijo con tristeza.

- ¿Qué¿Sak qué estas insinuando?

- Nada, estoy algo confundida – perfecto, se dijo estaba muy interesada en la conversación.

- Pero Sak, yo no creo que debes pensar bien antes que nada.

Sak siguió avanzando - tal vez tienes razón, debo pensarlo.

- Sak... - Tomoyo se detuvo cuando vio que más adelante había una mesa con comida caliente y varias antorchas alrededor muy cerca de una hermosa fuente - ¿qué es eso? -preguntó curiosa acercándose al lugar.

Revisó los platos y vio a su alrededor - alguien debe estar cenando en este lugar ¿tu qué crees?

Volvió su mirada hacia Sak, que hacía señales a la nada.

- ¿Sak?

- Eh... je je, tienes razón, tal vez alguien quiere cenar al aire libre.

- Tienes razón - dijo ella dándose vuelta decidida a regresar.

Más la otra se quedo ahí - vamos Sak no queremos interrumpir.

- Je je dije: ALGUIEN quiere cenar al aire libre - dijo más fuerte.

Entonces Tomoyo se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero sólo para no arruinar la sorpresa puso cara de inocencia e incomprensión.

- Vamos Sak, no queremos importunarlos.

Sak tenía una venita en su frente a punto de estallar.

- Tomoyito, espérame un segundo ¿sí?, ahora regreso.

- ¿Qué¿A dónde vas? - la vio perderse en la oscuridad del jardín.

- No te muevas - le contestó alejándose.

Tomoyo regreso a la mesita, había dos sillas y todo estaba perfectamente dispuesto para una romántica cena, de inmediato noto que las comidas le eran muy familiares, sonrió al pensar en todo lo que habían pasado para darle esa sorpresa.

Pero no pudo pensarlo más, ya que de pronto y sin previo aviso algo o alguien la había empujado hasta casi caer sobre la mesita.

Escucho como murmuraban maldiciones, pero se hizo la sorprendida al darse vuelta y verlo.

- ¿Touya? - preguntó con inocencia.

- To...moyo - dijo como pudo el pobre hombre.

A la mera hora, se había arrepentido del plan tan tonto que su hermana había hecho para preparar la sorpresa, por eso no había salido cuando escucho la palabra clave, pero su hermana no escucho explicaciones y prácticamente lo había lanzado al lugar. Ya se las pagaría, por ahora tenía que calmar sus nervios, se sentía como un chiquillo en su primera cita.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó ella actuando de manera muy convincente.

- Sorpresa - dijo con un leve sonrojo.

Tomoyo sonrió divertida - una cena al aire libre - miró a su alrededor - jamás me lo habría imaginado, es muy dulce de tu parte - le planto un ligero beso en la mejilla.

Touya se relajo un poco, pero no podía evitar pensar que hacía demasiado calor esa noche.

Por supuesto que el resto de la cena, Sak no volvió a aparecer.

Ambos estaban cenando lo que más les gustaba con un poco de vino suave, Touya tuvo que aceptar que todo iba bien y que su hermana por fin había hecho algo bien en su vida.

Hablaron cosas sin mucha importancia, y ella permanecía con esa sonrisa que le agradaba tanto a él.

Al terminar la cena a Touya se le acabaron los temas de conversación, estaba muy nervioso.

- Gracias por la cena, estuvo muy deliciosa – agradeció su novia, sólo por verla sonreír él pensó que todos los problemas que paso habían valido la pena.

Sólo asintió.

- ¿Y ahora qué sigue? - preguntó con voz seductora y ojos anhelantes.

Touya puso cara de pánico, él lo sabía era la hora que más había esperado, al mismo tiempo la hora que temía.

- Es broma - aclaró ella logrando que el chico se relajara - gracias de nuevo y creo que será mejor que regresemos al palacio hace frío - se levanto de su silla, él la imitó dejándose llevar, algo perturbado sin saber como empezar.

Como la noche en efecto era fría, pasó su brazo por los hombros de la chica buscando brindarle un poco de calor. Tomoyo sonrió ante el gesto tan cariñoso e inesperado, ambos se brindaron un poco de calor.

De pronto Touya sintió como una piedrita chocaba con su cabeza, dio un leve gruñido y busco a su hermana alrededor no ver nada siguió su camino con un debate interno, hacerlo o no. Dos pasos más adelante y la piedra esta vez era más grande y si que le dolió, dio un gruñido mucho más fuerte.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Tomoyo se preocupo al verlo sobándose la cabeza.

- Tomoyo - la llamo de forma dulce y se colocó frente a ella, tomándole ambas manos.

- ¿Qué pasa? - se emociono al ver como la miraba, con esa mirada tan dulce y tierna que solía regalarle sólo a ella.

Touya retuvo sus manos mientras llevaba una de sus rodillas al suelo - ¿quieres casarte conmigo? - dijo casi en un susurro suplicante, le había costado horrores pronunciar aquellas sencillas palabras.

Touya con todo y su cabeza dura, necedad y dureza había hecho meritos en varios lugares del continente, como si quisiera de alguna manera enmendar sus errores pasados y merecer a Tomoyo, por eso había estado viajando durante algún tiempo ya aplazando la petición a Tomoyo. Sólo cuando su molesta conciencia comenzó a sentirse tranquila, dejo en paz y él pudo sentirse capaz de ser feliz.

Ella abrió la boca, ahora sí muy impresionada se había esperado cualquier cosa menos eso.

- Touya...

- Sé que no soy el mejor hombre del mundo, pero sé que soy el hombre que más te ama y al que tú amas. Y si te pido que te cases conmigo es por que sé lo importante que es para ti.

Ella paso de su asombro a una gran felicidad - claro que sí - dijo abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

Se besaron un largo rato, en los que Tomoyo pensaba estar soñando y Touya apenas podía creer su respuesta, la sensación era de una infinita felicidad. Se levanto y los pies de ella dejaron de tocar el suelo al unirse en un abrazo que parecía querer fundirlos. El frío desapareció al mismo tiempo que los temores de Touya al rechazo.

Finalmente él puso en el pequeño dedo de su ahora prometida el anillo que anunciaba su compromiso.

Justo en ese momento se dejaron escuchar varios aplausos.

Tomoyo se sorprendió al ver como dos antorchas se encendían no muy lejos, unas ramas eran apartadas para dar paso a su madre, Fujitaka, Nakuru, Yukito, Shaoran y por supuesto Sakura. Todos aplaudían contentos.

- ¡Monstruo! - se escucho en todo el lugar.

- Tranquilo - dijo Sak sonriendo.

- ¿Desde cuando están ahí? - dijo tratando de calmarse, estaba demasiado feliz para enfadarse.

- Lo suficiente para escuchar el sí - dijo Fujitaka, tratando de calmar a su hijo.

Sonomi fue la primera en correr a abrazar a su hija casi llorando.

- Tranquila mamá - la consolaba su hija, llena de felicidad.

Sabía que un día su hija se casaría, que un día haría su vida, pero era tan pronto, muy pronto.

Fujitaka se acercó a su hijo y le dio una palmada en la espalda y lo felicito, Touya apenas contestó, luego fue a felicitar a Tomoyo y tratar de calmar a Sonomi.

- Felicidades - dijo sin mucho ánimo Shaoran acercándose a su cuñado.

- Gracias - arrastro las palabras Touya.

- SAKURA - dijo su hermano y ella dio un pequeño respingo.

- Todo estuvo genial, pensé que lo ibas a echar a perder - fingió molestia.

Fue cuando Touya vio que la chica tenía una enorme piedra en su mano.

- ¿Y eso? – cuestionó levantando una ceja

- Era por si no entendías las dos anteriores - tiró la piedra a un lado y rió nerviosamente - pero lo hiciste - para evitar cualquier reprimenda de parte de su hermano, hizo un gesto al estilo Nakuru y lo abrazo muy fuerte.

Su hermano se sorprendió, pero finalmente con algo de torpeza le correspondió el abrazo, era la primera vez que lo hacían y se sentía extraño, pero muy cálido y reconfortante.

- Más te vale que la trates bien - lo amenazó y el sólo sonrió.

Después el abrazo no fue tan delicado, Nakuru utilizado todas sus fuerzas para demostrarle su felicidad, Yukito fue menos emotivo.

Mientras Fujitaka trataba de calmar a la llorosa Sonomi, Sakura felicitaba a su próxima cuñada.

- Te dije que me las pagarías Tomoyo - decía Sakura abrazándola.

- En verdad me sorprendiste, no pensé que convencieras a tu hermano.

- Y yo no puedo creer que hayas aceptado, la verdad es que había preparado un espectáculo de consolación para mi él.

- ¡Sakura!

- Je je, felicidades voy a ayudarle a papá con la tía.

Tomoyo recibió las felicitaciones de Shaoran, Nakuru y Yukito se sentía muy feliz sin duda.

Después de que Sonomi paro de llorar decidieron regresar al palacio para celebrar como se merecía, una gran celebración con vino y todo.

Mientras regresaban al palacio Sak seguía discutiendo con Touya y atrás se quedo Tomoyo a propósito y en cuanto pudo se acercó a Shaoran.

- No esperaba verte Li, me alegra que estuvieras en este momento.

- Llegue hace apenas unos instantes y me alegra poder ver que alguien me quitará a mi cuñado de encima.

- Tenlo por seguro - dijo sonriente.

- ¿Estas segura de haber tomado la decisión correcta? - dijo con un dejo de burla.

- Claro que sí.

- Como quieras - dijo levantando los hombros, que mujer tan valiente.

- Y dime Li¿cómo van las cosas con Sakura?

Shaoran dio un largo suspiro mientras veía como peleaba con su hermano - supongo que bien, es que casi no nos vemos.

- No quiero entrometerme pero creo que sería bueno que lo hablaran.

- El problema es que cada vez que comenzamos a hablar terminamos peleando, creo que tiene que ver con que ella se crió como hombre y esta acostumbrada a tomar sus decisiones, y yo también. La última vez que nos vimos peleamos por el color de la casa, ella la quería blanca y yo verde.

Tomoyo recordó la hermosa casa que hicieron para ellos, no muy lejos de Dhirtya en unos terrenos hermosos que les dieron como regalo de bodas.

- Pero… es amarilla - recordó ella.

- Exacto, ninguno cedió.

- Supongo que con el tiempo se adaptaran.

- Eso espero yo.

- ¿Tienen pensado... separase?

- Claro que no – enfatizó, sería la última cosa que se le hubiera ocurrido - como lo haz dicho es cuestión de tiempo

Una vez que estaban todos en la calidez del palacio y con una copa del mejor vino en sus manos, brindaron por la felicidad de los prometidos, ahí Tomoyo se enteró de la otra sorpresa, todo estaba arreglado para que la ceremonia se llevará a cabo en tres meses Todo gracias a los esfuerzos en conjunto de Nakuru y Sakura tenían todo listo.

Brindaron y hablaron hasta altas horas de la noche.

Sonomi no paraba de llorar y Fujitaka de consolarla, Naruku de bailar con un resignado Yukito, por supuesto que Touya no dejaba ni por un segundo a Tomoyo mientras eran felicitados por algunos invitados a la celebración, Sak iba y venía con copas y hablando con algunos invitados.

Cuando finalmente se desocupo indico a los músicos tocar algo suave. Se dirigió directo a Shaoran que hablaba con varios hombres sobre negocios y lo saco a bailar.

- Hola - le saludo ella con una sonrisa, con tantas prisas ni siquiera había podido saludarlo.

- Hola Sakura - le contestó con una sensual sonrisa y Sak no pudo evitar estremecerse.

- ¿Cómo va todo?

- Muy bien.

- ¿Cuando volverás a casa?

- ¿Y tú?

Ambos se quedaron callados.

- Debemos hacer algo, esto no puede seguir así.

- También lo creo.

Un mesero paso con unas copas y Sak tomo dos y se las tomo de un solo sorbo.

- Sakura, no debes beber así.

- Lo siento, tengo sed. Debemos hacer algo o el único lugar donde estaremos juntos será en la tumba.

Shaoran le dedico una sonrisa algo triste, para luego cambiar - ¿Tú que propones? - dijo de manera insinuante.

Sakura sonrió - ¿qué tal otra luna de miel? la anterior fue muy corta - se quejo.

- Pero la aprovechamos bastante bien - le susurro al oído y la chica enrojeció.

- Lo recuerdo muy bien - sus cuerpos se unieron más, pero lamentablemente la pieza acabo y llamaron a cada uno por un lugar diferente.

- Te veo esta noche – le dijo él alejándose y Sakura sonrió.

Ambos estuvieron ocupados el resto de la velada, algunos invitados aprovecharon su presencia para pedir consejo sobre algún asunto de política o negocios. Cuando los últimos invitados salían, sólo quedaban las dos parejas, Touya no paraba de asesinar a Shaoran en miles de formas con la mirada. Para no queda viuda Sakura sacó a su esposo lo más rápido que pudo, despidiéndose aceleradamente de la pareja de prometidos.

Su hermano mayor los siguió con la mirada desaprobatoria, jamás lo aceptaría como adecuado para su hermana - Touya, me gustaría ser el centro de tu atención - Tomoyo le volvió el rostro hacia ella - ¿recuerdas?

- Tomoyo - suspiró él - es sólo que ese sujeto no es bueno para Sak.

- Eres su hermano, para ti no hay nadie bueno para ella pero ella lo eligió, como yo a ti.

Su prometido cambió su semblante y decidió concentrarse en lo que ahora sería su futuro, Tomoyo.

- Sí nos elegimos - sonrió antes de besarla hasta quedarse sin aliento.

No muy lejos, en uno de los pasillos, otra pareja caminaba pero una de ellas se tambaleaba.

- Te dije que no bebieras de más - dijo sonriendo Shaoran.

- Yo no estoy ebria, sólo un poco mareada - se aferro al brazo de su esposo.

- ¿Crees que Tomoyo y Touya estarán bien?

- Claro que si no tienes porque dudarlo, a pesar de que tu hermano sea un cabezota hueca...

- Oye, es mi hermano.

- Eh... cierto, no sé como puedo olvidarme que es mi cuñado. Lo que quiero decir es que estarán bien, serán muy felices juntos sino ya me encargaré de que se arrepienta.

- Un momento, es mi hermano y si alguien va a torturarlo seré yo no tú.

- Como quieras - para ese momento entraban a la habitación de Sakura.

Sakura se dirigió a la cama con el leve mareo.

- Creo que si estoy ebria – dijo al notar que toda la habitación parecía bailar ante sus ojos.

- ¿En serio? - dijo burlonamente Shaoran sacando de una maleta una pijama.

- Creo que si.

Sakura fue adquiriendo una tonalidad rosa, luego roja y después casi morada. Shaoran muy despreocupadamente se quitaba la ropa con una increíble lentitud, ella tuvo una vista genial de todo su cuerpo, cada músculo en su lugar sin ser exageradamente grande, cada parte de su piel destilaba una masculinidad impresionante, y ni hablar de su aroma que comenzó a llenar el ambiente.

Aún morada de vergüenza no podía quitar sus ojos de ese hombre, mientras él con toda naturalidad se puso su pijama listo para dormir, cuando se dio la vuelta para buscar la cama, encontró a una Sak hipnotizada, con la mirada perdida en él.

Ella lo vio aproximarse lentamente con una sonrisa que juraba que le cortaba la respiración, aún no podía creer que se había casado con ese hombre. De aquel niño travieso, de aquel adolescente rebelde, de ese hombre casi perfecto. Porque si algo le faltaba para ser perfecto era estar con ella todo el tiempo.

Sak recién despertó por las sonoras carcajadas del chico - Ja ja ja.

- ¿De qué te ríes? - dijo molesta sin saber donde meter la cabeza y pasando a un color morado pero de coraje.

- Te sonrojas... - se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Qué tiene de gracioso? – dijo volviendo la vista a otro lado.

- Recuerdo la primera vez que estuvimos juntos y no parecías tan puritana, es más fuiste tú quien me sedujo.

- ¿Qué dices? - brinco escandalizada.

- Claro que sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente – pudo uno de sus dedos en su mentón y sonrió.

- Yo, yo... - rayos si no tuviera razón - no me creíste que era mujer.

- ¿Y quién lo iba a hacer? parecías un hombre.

- ¿Y ahora?

- Ahora - se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído - eres la más hermosa mujer en todo el universo.

- Shaoran.

- ¿Me deseas?

Como respuesta sintió como él la empujaba acostándola en la cama, luego con lentitud se colocó sobre ella, para después robarle un beso casi salvaje por la intensidad.

- ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta? - dijo con voz enronquecida.

- Shaoran Li - tomo su cara entre sus brazos - recuérdame cómo nos amamos - dijo con voz suplicante.

- Siempre - dijo él y ambos comenzaron una noche llena de pasión.

Disfrutando el momento fue él tomo la iniciativa en las caricias, su esposa, esa chiquilla que le había robado el corazón sin saberlo, a quien quiso como amiga, deseo como mujer y amaba con toda su alma como esposa.

El inicial engaño fue duro para él, pero después de que ella le demostrara lo que era capaz de hacer por amor por la gente que amaba, no había podido evitar también admirarla y al final decidir que era ella con quien quería pasar con el resto de sus días.

No era más aquel niño que conoció mientras se balanceaba entre los árboles, ni aquella adolescente que se entregó a él pensando que jamás lo vería de nuevo, era una mujer. Lo descubría cada vez que la miraba a los ojos, y ahora aún más. Desamarró las cintas del vestido con gran rapidez, ella le ayudo a deshacerse de la estorbosa ropa.

- Sakura - el verla con ropa interior era muy excitante, pues acostumbrado a verla casi siempre con ropa de hombre, el ver su verdadera figura detrás de esos atuendos era como quitar la envoltura a un dulce chocolate.

Un chocolate blanco con bellas y sinuosas curvas que invitaban al deleite, al disfrute y a la perdición de la razón en aras de la pasión. Comenzando con un beso profundo quitaron lentamente cada prenda restante, quedando al descubierto sólo la piel.

Cuánto habían extrañado y deseado esas sensaciones, el contacto, la fricción, la calidez. Sus manos cargadas de deseo recorrían la piel ininterrumpidamente, a ella le agradaba acariciar su cabellera castaña y rebelde, sentir cada hebra recorriendo sus dedos, mientras con la otra mano acariciaba su espalda, él por su parte le agradaba deleitarse sumergiéndose en el cuello de su esposa, aspirando ese olor tan embriagante y adictivo.

Sus piernas jugaban entre ellas subiendo y bajando, invitando a las caricias y al placer, ambos soltaban sonrisitas entre beso y beso.

- No juegues Shaoran, quiero más que sólo besos - dijo ella entre susurros.

- Eso es lo que quiero, que me desees más y más - le sonrió traviesamente.

Como no tenían mucho tiempo para pasar juntos, trataban de disfrutarlos al máximo con jueguitos que ayudaban a jamás olvidar cada minuto.

Ante la mirada anhelante de su esposa, él comenzó a subir la intensidad de sus caricias. Como reconociendo la anatomía de su esposa, comenzó a recorrer su delicada piel desde su rostro, bajando por su cuello, sus firmes pechos, el estomago y vientre planos y perderse entre las piernas.

- Shaoran - suspiro ella y él siguió las caricias, paso la entrepierna para un bufido de desconsuelo de parte de Sakura.

Subió a su estrecha cintura y jugo con su ombligo.

- Basta - dijo ella entre sonrisas.

Sakura atrajo de nuevo el rostro de su esposo - te enseñaré como se hace.

Sin que Shaoran pudiera evitarlo, ella giro y quedo encima de él.

- ¿En serio? - él levanto las cejas como retándola.

- Claro - sonrió ella y comenzó a besar sus labios, luego su cuello y comenzó a bajar lentamente.

Cada parte de la piel de él se incendiaba al instante que ella lo recorría, haciendo que su excitación crezca cada vez más.

- Sakura - ella regreso a sus labios - ahora querido esposo - se sentó a horcadas sobre él - déjame sentirte.

Con mucho cuidado comenzó a sumergirse en él. Las sensaciones se volvieron un huracán en el interior de él, la belleza de la visión de su esposa y las increíbles sensaciones parecían llevarlo a un mundo alterno donde sólo ellos dos existían.

Cuando ambos estuvieron acoplados, Sakura gemía levemente.

- Ahora es mi turno - logro decir Shaoran y fue él quien le dio vuelta a la situación.

- Te haré pisar el paraíso - le susurro al oído.

- Ya estoy en él - dijo ella.

La danza comenzó, con movimientos primero delicados y casi inocentes, para después desbordar una gran intensidad, toda la pasión contenida de días separados parecían explotar al unísono.

- Sakura.

- Shaoran.

Era lo único que sus bocas pronunciaban además de los sonoros suspiros y jadeos, el placer casi rayaba en la locura, y sus cuerpos pedían más y más mientras sus almas bailaban de felicidad.

Al tiempo que se unían de nuevo sus labios, pronunciando el nombre de su amor, ambos llegaban al clímax bañados en sudor. Pero no se detuvieron hicieron muchas veces el amor esa noche, prometiéndose que ya no se separarían por tanto tiempo.

La mañana llego para todo el continente y Sakura de inmediato se encontró con el cuerpo de su esposo al despertar.

Él la observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Hola - dijo a modo de saludo y lo único que hizo fue acomodarse entre sus brazos.

- Hola dormilona.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto?

- Una hora más o menos.

- Y no te has levantado.

- No, aquí se siente muy bien - sus piernas también estaba entrelazadas - ¿sabías que roncas?

- ¿QUÉ? - dijo ofendida - es mentira.

- Je je sólo quería asegurarme que despertaras, ahora o nos levantamos o seguimos en lo que estábamos.

Ambos sonrieron y se besaron comenzando de nuevo el juego.

Pero de pronto Sak se detuvo.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó su marido extrañado.

- ¿Qué hora es? le prometí a Nakuru acompañarla para recibir a Meiling.

- No te vayas - suplico él reteniendo su cintura.

- Debo ir, de todas formas tú tienes un compromiso.

- Si, pero es más tarde - no estaba dispuesto a soltarla.

Lo beso rápidamente sólo dejándolo con ansias de más - nos veremos después - se levanto de la cama con un rápido movimiento, en ocasiones Shaoran olvidaba lo fuerte que era. En la confusión y dada la velocidad de Sak quedo tirado a un lado de la cama, ella se dio una ducha rápida y salió vestida con un lindo vestido blanco sencillo pero elegante.

- Te ves preciosa cariño - dijo él desde el suelo.

Ella le sonrió, así como estaba tirado en el suelo sólo con la sábana cubriendo algunas partes, le pareció un guapísimo dios griego. Incluso esa mirada seductora y cautivante, tuvo que pellizcarse para no caer en la tentación de quedarse el resto de la semana en la habitación.

- No tardaré - le sonrió.

- Tu te lo pierdes - utilizo la voz sensual y erótica que solía utilizar en sus momentos íntimos y Sak salió muy acalorada.

Pero antes de cerrar la puerta - toma una ducha fría - cerró la puerta.

Shaoran soltó un suspiro de resignación.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y Sak metió la cabeza - no mejor consérvalo para esta noche - dijo guiñándole el ojo levemente sonrojada.

Shaoran sonrió y mejor se fue a duchar.

- Felicidades – decían tanto Sakura como Nakuru, Mei había llegado hace unos minutos y no pudo aguantar la emoción y les dio una noticia que a ambas mujeres sorprendió.

Eriol le había pedido matrimonio y ella había aceptado, razón por la cual decidió visitar a Sakura y Nakuru, pues como no tenía experiencia tratar gente y menos en eventos como bodas, prefirió ir con ambas mujeres quienes tenían ya experiencia en ello. Además había aprendido a confiar en ellas.

- Vaya, Eriol es un tonto, no me dijo nada cuando fui a verlo el mes pasado – se quejo Sak.

A menudo ella iba a visitarlos, tenían una pequeña pero acogedora casa no muy lejos de Narwain, se habían alejado por completo de los asuntos de gobierno y se dedicaban a los negocios. Aún sufrían algo de discriminación, al parecer muchos no podían olvidar lo que él había provocado y aún les tenían rencor, por eso iba Sak a visitarlos para que los demás pudieran ver que podían confiar en ellos ahora.

- Hace unos días me lo propuso – dijo recordando y sonrojándose.

- Será una época de casamientos – dijo una alegre Nakuru – no te preocupes te ayudaremos en todo.

- Gracias – dijo la mujer agradecida.

- ¿Te parece si vemos algunas telas? Alguna te podría gustar para el vestido – Nakuru se veía muy emocionada con la noticia.

- Claro.

- ¿Sabes? – interrumpió Sak – Tomoyo también se casará con Touya.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, anoche se lo pidió y ella acepto.

- Me alegra mucho – por algún tiempo ella se sintió insegura, pensaba que en cualquier momento Eriol iría en busca de Tomoyo. Los primeros meses de su noviazgo estuvo con ese temor latente en su corazón.

Pero él se encargo de disipar esas dudas, era muy atento y cariñoso con ella, a pesar de que ella no sabía ser tierna y delicada él le infundió confianza en su relación. Ella poco a poco se abrió y fue conociendo una parte de ella que era muy alegre y cariñosa, ahora ambos se complementaban bastante bien y el matrimonio no era más que un trámite ante toda la sociedad de que estaban juntos.

- Estoy segura que a Tomoyo le gustaría que vinieran a su boda – dijo segura.

- ¿Dónde esta ella?

- Salió, tiene mucho que hacer la ceremonia será en tres meses.

- Creo que no habrá problema.

- Entonces ¿vamos a ver las telas? – animo Nakuru.

Mei asintió.

- Las alcanzó en un rato – dijo Sak.

- Claro – ambas se fueron hablando de los preparativos, mientras Sak se salía a la puerta del palacio.

Había sentido algo, algo extraño una energía conocida, sólo por un segundo le pareció que…

- ¿Sakura? - dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas

Ella se dio vuelta rogando no estar soñando.

- ¿Isil? - en cuanto vio su amplia sonrisa se lanzo a sus brazos.

- Isil te extrañe tanto - lo abrazo sin medir sus fuerzas y el pobre chico se puso rojo sin aire.

- Nadie puede evitarlo - dijo con una sonrisa y a media voz.

- ¿Cuándo llegaste¿Dónde has estado¿Por qué no me escribiste¿Cómo te ha ido? - lo ametrallo con preguntas después de soltarlo.

Isil sonrió - hace unos segundos, por todos lados, lo lamento y bien, serían las respuestas a tus preguntas pero preferiría que las hiciera más despacio.

- Oh, lo siento vamos adentro debes estar cansado.

- Sólo un poco.

Ambos entraron a la sala que fungía como recibidor y como no había nadie de servicio ella misma fue por algo de agua para su agotado amigo.

- Me alegra verte tan recuperada.

Ella sonrió y le tomo las manos - no sabes como te he extrañado.

- Mmmrrrr - escucharon un sonido y vieron a Shaoran recargado en la puerta con cara de pocos amigos.

- Li, me alegra verte.

- Sí claro, veo que Sakura esta feliz que estés aquí - dijo viendo las manos unidas.

Ella se dio cuenta y en vez de retirarlas las afirmo más, Isil la miró y le susurro - ¿acaso quieres que me mate?

Sak frunció el ceño - no estamos haciendo nada malo, él DEBE confiar en mí - dijo con semblante serio para luego endulzarlo - además eres como mi hermano.

Isil se enterneció por la manera en que lo dijo - claro que si.

Ambos escucharon un estridente sonidito y al buscar su fuente se encontraron con que eran los dientes de Shaoran que temblaban con furia, Sak prefirió alejarse de Isil.

- ¿Por qué no viniste anoche?

- Lo intente, pero no me alcanzaba el tiempo a regresar.

- Pero te quedarás para la boda

- Claro que sí, además habrá mujeres ¿cierto?

- No me digas que no conociste a ninguna en tus viajes.

- Muchas, pero ninguna me tomo en serio, no sé a qué se deba – dijo falsamente preocupado.

- Tienes razón, esas chicas no saben de lo que se pierden.

- Ejem… - dijo fuerte ¿acaso se había olvidado que él permanecía ahí?

- ¿Pasa algo Shaoran? – preguntó ella y él frunció el ceño – tengo que ir a recoger a alguien, regresaré en unas horas.

- Bien – le sonrió y siguió con la conversación con su amigo.

Shaoran rodó los ojos, sí era cierto sentía celos de ese hombre, Sakura lo consideraba como su segundo hermano, como si no tuviera suficiente con uno. Tantos habían sus celos antes que incluso el día de su boda monto una escena que quedaría grabada en la memoria de todos los invitados como la más clara evidencia de amor por Sak, pero prefería no recordarla, lo había dejado en ridículo.

Cuando unos días después de la boda anunció que partiría, Sak se puso muy triste, pero él prometió regresar y visitarla, para tranquilidad de él no lo había hecho hasta ahora. Pero ahora no tenía desconfianza de que ella le fuese a ser infiel, no más bien los celos eran porque su esposa parecía más atenta con Isil que con él.

Más tarde después de la comida en la que casi todos estuvieron presentes, pues Touya, Tomoyo y Shaoran no habían llegado, hablaban de algunos problemas en el lado de Narwain, cuando Shaoran llego.

- Buenas tardes - irrumpió en la sala - tenemos visita - anunció con una sonrisa.

Tras de él aparecieron un par de jóvenes, una chica y un chico y a juzgar por el gran parecido eran hermanos.

- Ellos son Merie y Yael Ginto, seguramente han escuchado hablar de ellos eran terratenientes y ahora son unos exitosos empresarios en el este de Vidya, gracias a ellos muchas personas tienen donde sembrar y los ayudan a mejorar las cosechas - dijo con una sonrisa.

Los chicos parecían bastante tímidos y apenas saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza a los presentes, cada uno se presentó.

Yael comenzó una charla muy amena con Fujitaka y de inmediato hubo química entre ambos sus opiniones en la política coincidían. La chica parecía aún más tímida y a pesar de los esfuerzos de Sak y de las chicas a entrar en conversación se limitaba a los monosílabos, fue hasta que Shaoran comenzó a hablar con ella que pareció explayarse mucho más en sus respuestas.

Sak no pudo evitar una punzada de celos, la chica destilaba femineidad por cada poro, desde su piel blanca y aparentemente suave, cada cabello cuidadosamente peinado sin ser exagerado, con un maquillaje apenas perceptible que resaltaba sus hermosos y grandes ojos miel, y un vestido muy elegante y fino.

Sólo sonreía cuando cruzaba palabra con su marido, decidió que no permitiría que le molestara que su marido fuera tan atento. Después de todo según había escuchado su conversación, él se interesaba en la manera en que dirigían los cultivos y los beneficios para la población.

Prometiéndose que no sería una neurótica celosa con cada mujer hermosa que se apareciera ante Shaoran, siguió con la conversación que ya habían armado las chicas.

Isil fue la otra persona que había mantenido la mirada sobre la chica, algo en ella le parecía fascinante además de su belleza, no parecía tener algún tipo de energía o magia poderosa. Quien de inmediato notó el interés fue Shaoran y no dudo en incluirlo en la plática, Merie no parecía muy entusiasmada con la inclusión de Isil, pero el chico sabía mucho gracias a sus numerosos viajes y terminó por interesarla.

Shaoran sonrió, ambos parecían llevarse bien y haría lo necesario para que "casualmente" pudieran encontrarse y establecer una relación. ¡cielos! Se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando en ello, pero no era mala idea, así Isil no pasaría demasiado tiempo con Sak en su ausencia.

Tendría que partir a Vidya pronto, su madre había mandado a decirle que en cuanto pudiera fuera a visitarla, sabía que no era nada malo pero tenía que ir a verlas, al igual que a Sak las veía pocas veces. Después de su boda apenas las había visto dos veces y sus hermanas no paraban de tener hijos, cada vez que las visitaban era o un embarazo o un bebé.

En cierto sentido se sentía algo extraño, pero feliz. Al cuarto día de haber llegado a Dhirtya partió a Vidya, despidiéndose de Sak y de todos partió. No pudo evitar sentir de nuevo algo culpa dejando a su esposa de nuevo, pero estaba seguro que pronto estarían juntos de nuevo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tres meses pasaron como agua en el río.

Todos iban y venían como locos, flores, comida, trajes, zapatos, de todo en un mar de personas que querían lucir lo mejor posible. Faltaban una hora para la boda y Touya iba y venía en su habitación, quien había sido el idiota que invento tantas cosas para un traje de novio. Gracias al cielo Tomoyo no metió sus manos en eso, si no sólo el cielo sabía si ahora no se estuviera poniendo un par de moños de colores en el traje.

Y quién le había llevado esos horribles zapatos¿acaso nadie sabía que su talla era mayor?

- Demonios - se maldijo, eso le pasaba por no involucrarse más en la preparación de la boda.

- ¿Puedo pasar? - tocaron la puerta.

Genial, justo a quien quería ver - Adelante - dijo de mala gana.

Shaoran entro a la habitación y casi se le salen las carcajadas al ver el mal estado de su cuñado, vestido a medias, y con un humor de perro cuando le quieren quitar su comida. Reprimió las carcajadas a duras penas, y pensar que él estuvo peor el día de su boda.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Necesitas ayuda - no era una pregunta más bien una aseveración.

- No, menos la tuya - decía mientras peleaba con el zapato.

- Estúpido zapato.

- Los zapatos no entienden de insultos, créeme no se compondrá porque le digas groserías, yo lo intenté y no funciono.

- Estúpido zapato, entrometido cuñado - murmuraba el hombre ignorándolo.

- Sakura sabía que algo así pasaría y te envió esto - le mostró un par de zapatos que hasta ese momento tenía ocultos tras él.

Touya lo volteo a ver con llamas en los ojos, se levanto y le arrebato los zapatos, para su tranquilidad y la de Shaoran estos le entraron sin mayor problema.

- Es normal estar nervioso - dijo acercándose a la ventana donde se veía todo el movimiento abajo - no todos los días te casas con la mujer que amas.

Touya la hubiera insultado hasta cansarse pero lo dijo con un dejo de tristeza que prefirió callar.

- Mi matrimonio no es un error, como el tuyo "mocoso".

En otras circunstancias hubiera contestado pero ahora no era el momento ni el lugar, menos la persona.

- Apresúrate, creo que tu padre quiere hablarte antes de la boda.

Touya bufo y Shaoran salió y fue donde estaban arreglándose las chicas.

Le abrió la puerta una radiante Sakura, como pocas veces se había arreglado como una mujer de la época, no pudo evitar estremecerse.

- Te vez hermosa.

- Gracias - contestó ella - ¿quieres ver quien sí esta hermosa?

- Claro.

Sakura se hizo a un lado y Shaoran sólo dibujo una enorme sonrisa.

Tomoyo estaba radiante, con un vestido diseñado por ella misma, sin ser demasiado ostentoso menos sencillo, era espectacular. Y lo que mejor le adornaba era la hermosa sonrisa, se notaba que amaba al cabeza dura de su cuñado, Touya sí que tenía suerte.

- Te ves... divina, como dirías tú - se acercó a saludarla y la chica le agradeció el gesto.

- ¿Lista?

- Como nunca en mi vida.

Tomoyo estaba muy segura de su decisión, estaba nerviosa pero la emoción era mucho más fuerte. Su madre les había dado su bendición y Fujitaka también, no necesitaba más que saber que ambos sentían lo mismo para dar ese importante paso.

Se miró al espejo y apenas se reconoció, había trabajado tanto en ese ajuar que no podía estar más que satisfecha, era un poco más conservador que el que llevo Sakura el día de su boda, pero se sentía feliz.

- Suerte - le dijo Shaoran saliendo del lugar - las veré en unos minutos.

- Sí.

Sakura regreso con su amiga y acomodó los mechones de su negro cabello - mi hermano se va a desmayar cuando te vea.

- ¿Tu crees? - pero su mente aún vagaba en los recuerdos hermosos.

- Aún llegan invitados - dijo Sakura que estaba en la ventana viendo llegar a los demás asistentes - será el evento del año.

Fujitaka no pudo más que sonreír cuando vio a su hijo listo.

- Veo que estas listo.

- Siempre - dijo seriamente - ¿de que quiere hablar? - no podría esperarse más amabilidad.

Durante años enteros creció odiando a su padre por provocar la muerte de su madre, no le fue fácil borrarlo, pero fue aún más difícil construir algún tipo de cariño al hombre.

Fujitaka perdió su sonrisa y se acercó a su hijo, éste le llevaba varios centímetros de altura, pero aún así lo enfrento.

- Sé que eres ya un hombre y que lo que diga o haga puede importarte. Pero quiero que sepas que mi sueño fue siempre ser feliz con mi familia, pensé que podía lograrlo siendo un monarca, controlándolo todo para asegurarles un futuro. Pero la vida me hizo entender que no podía controlarlo todo, primero te perdí a ti, luego a Nadeshiko y por poco pierdo a Sakura, yo no hice más que provocar problemas y sufrimiento a quienes amo. Pero... tú y tu hermana tomaron sus vidas en sus manos y las condujeron como pensaron y al final fueron ustedes quienes se forjaron una vida más feliz que la que yo pude ofrecerles - bajo su cabeza por unos instantes, luego la levanto y Touya vio algunas lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos - gracias por dejarme ser parte de sus vidas y por hacerme no un rey, sino un hombre feliz.

Su hijo le concedió una leve sonrisa - todo esta bien - dijo mientras revolvía el cabello de su padre, como lo hacía con los niños.

- Gracias - susurró su padre, era el máximo gesto de cariño que conocía de su hijo y estaba más que satisfecho.

- Apúrate, ya casi es hora - dijo para evitar llorar - hazla muy feliz - susurró Fujitaka, después de todo Tomoyo también había crecido con el y era como una hija para él.

- No lo dudes - contestó y salió, no reprimió una pequeña sonrisa.

- Es hora - vio a su monstruo, es decir, a su hermana a medio pasillo con las manos en la cintura - apresúrate debes estar abajo - ordenó la chica.

Él se dio media vuelta y se dirigió abajo, donde Tomoyo lo alcanzaría en cuestión de minutos, al dar la vuelta para llegar al jardín donde la ceremonia estaba por comenzar, se topo de frente con alguien.

- Lo siento - se disculpo y vio a una llorosa mujer.

- Eres un tonto - grito su futura suegra - y lo peor es que así te quiere - sollozo antes de irse en dirección a la alcoba de su hija.

Bueno, la única con un gran disgusto por la boda era Sonomi, y no era para menos, después de todo era su única hija, su único y amado tesoro y se lo entregaría a ese torpe y arrogante hombre.

Fue curioso, pero sólo después de que se hizo oficial el compromiso la suegra comenzó a notarle todos los defectos que tenía, aunque en realidad tenía temor de que él pudiera dañarla. Pero después de muchas discusiones termino por aceptarlo, Tomoyo lo amaba y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Se limpió las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir y entro a ver a su hermosa hija lista para la ceremonia.

- Hija - la abrazo con fuerza.

¿Cómo era posible que su bebé se casara?

- Mamá tranquila.

- YO ESTOY TRANQUILA - dijo casi gratando - ¿Tu... tu como estas?

- Feliz - no faltaron más palabras y su madre tuvo que tragarse las ganas de suplicarle a su hija que lo pensara un par de meses o años si era posible.

- Todo esta listo - anunció Sakura entrando.

- Vamos - dijo Tomoyo levantándose.

Tanto Sakura como Sonomi se maravillaron de la decisión y seguridad de la chica.

- Vamos.

Todos ya estaban en el jardín, había tantas personas que la capilla fue insuficiente para la multitud por lo que se había decidido hacerlo en el jardín más grande y hermoso del palacio.

Los invitados eran cientos, todos ansiosos por la llegada de la novia.

El novio estaba que se moría de nervios pero como todo un exsoldado parecía tranquilo esperando, los invitados susurraban y sonreían. La hora de la ceremonia llegó, Sakura hizo una seña a los músicos y la suave música comenzó a invadir el ambiente al tiempo que todos callaban.

En el pasillo aparecieron varias chicas vestidas igual en un tono mármol, con flores en las manos, las damas incluidas Chiharu y la ya casada Rika caminaron por el pasillo de pétalos. La siguiente a quien vio fue a su hermana igualmente vestida pero con una gran sonrisa.

Touya sintió como su corazón dio un brinco, cuando la música cambio y en el pasillo aparecieron Fujitaka y Tomoyo. Ambos se veían radiantes en sus trajes, pero la vista de Touya se clavo en la figura de su aún prometida y aunque llevaba el rostro cubierto por un velo, pudo ver sus hermosos ojos amatista ansiosos como los propios.

Dios cuanto habían esperado este momento, Fujitaka entrego a la novia y la ceremonia comenzó. Sonomi no paraba de llorar mientras Sakura la trataba de calmar, mientras los demás seguían la ceremonia. Ambos aceptaron amarse y cuidarse y todos estallaron en aplausos. La pareja sello su compromiso con un largo beso que emocionó a más de uno.

Sakura también lloro, de felicidad por su amiga, recordando el día no muy lejano en el que ella y Shaoran habían hecho la misma promesa. Sus ojos esmeraldas buscaron al hombre que era su esposo y se sorprendió que él también la observara con gran atención parecía que recordaran lo mismo.

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo, la noche había llegado pero el festejo continuaba. Touya y Tomoyo bailaban a mitad de la pista de baile, estaban tan sumergidos en su mundo de felicidad que estuvieron largo tiempo sólo bailando y como todos lo notaban evitaban interrumpirlos, nadie se atrevería a interrumpir a Touya ahora, no si quería conservar su vida.

Sakura iba y venía, era la coordinadora de todo aquel festejo y no todo había salido a la perfección tal parecía a que la comida no iba a alcanzar, los invitados seguían llegando y los cocineros estaban al máximo con la comida. Pero no quería preocupar a nadie con eso, así que termino yendo ella a ayudar a terminar de hacer la comida.

Touya tomo a Tomoyo de la cintura y no quiso separarse de ella el resto de la velada, en cambio Fujitaka tuvo una pieza con Sakura.

- ¿Todo bien? - preguntó su padre - no te había visto desde la ceremonia.

- Un pequeño incidente, pero ya todo esta arreglado.

- Debiste decírmelo, te busque por todas partes.

- No fue nada, todo esta bien.

- ¿Segura?

- Claro.

La siguiente pieza la bailo con Isil, quien por cierto había llegado tarde a la ceremonia.

- ¿Dónde habías estado? – dijo molesta.

- Je je por ahí, no te enojes es sólo que estaba haciendo otra cosa y se me paso el tiempo, pero si llegue para escuchar lo importante.

Sak levantó una ceja – casualmente también Merie llegó retrasada, anda Isil no me creas tan tonta.

- Esta bien – dio un suspiro e hizo un gesto que Sak jamás le había visto – estaba con ella¿sabes? Creo que le gusto.

Ahora fue Sak quien suspiró – lo siento, sé que no debo entrometerme no es asunto mío pero eres mi amigo y me preocupo por ti, en estos últimos días te he visto muy cambiado. Por lo que veo, tus sentimientos van en serio.

- Me temo que sí.

- ¿Y ella? No me gustaría que te lastimaran.

- Gracias por preocuparte por mí Sak – se detuvo para darle un abrazo – pero no te preocupes estaré bien.

- Eso espero, y me invitarás a la boda ¿cierto?

- Ey, ahora ere tú quien va muy rápido.

Sak sonrió – sería tu turno Eriol y Meiling no tardan en casarse.

Ambos voltearon a donde la pareja bailaba, no se veían tan enamorados como Touya y Tomoyo, pero sin duda lo que si los delataba era su mirada. En todo el día no hacían otra cosa que hablar y sonreírse.

No muy lejos de ellos estaban las otras parejas disfrutando el festejo. Yukito y Nakuru, la pequeña Yui también bailaba con un niño pequeño. Fujitaka y Sonomi quién aún no acababa de aceptar que su hija estuviese casada, Chiharu y Yamazaky y por supuesto que Rika y Terada, por cierto a la joven ya se le notaba el pequeño bulto que crecía en su vientre.

Incluso estaban en la celebración, no en la pista de baile pero si cerca, Kaho y el mismísimo Yue, no se les había visto en mucho tiempo por esos lugares. Ambos desplegaban una presencia casi celestial, su energía ahora parecía casi neutra, tenían mucho trabajo en casa pero se dieron el tiempo para asistir a la boda, no permanecerían sólo lo suficiente, era la región que menos problemas tenía, estaban haciendo un excelente trabajo. Finalmente pero no menos importante, Mixtli y Atzin en representación de los sílfide. Formaban una linda pareja a ambos se les veía contentos.

El día después de la boda el lugar parecía haber sufrido un ataque o la llegada de un huracán, así que había mucho que hacer. Sak y Shaoran se quejaron por tener que levantarse después de toda la noche anterior estuvo llena de acción.

Todo el día ambos estuvieron ocupados, en la noche se volvieron a ver al ir a despedirse de Tomoyo y Touya pues se iban de luna de miel, ambos se veían radiantes de felicidad y de nuevo Sonomi lloro hasta cansarse, claro después de que se fueran. Ese mismo día se marcharon Atzin y Mixtli y Yue y Kaho, claro no sin antes cruzar algunas palabras.

Sakura y Shaoran se retiraron a dormirse, estaban muy cansados como para seguir en su segunda luna de miel, así que sólo se acostaron.

- Shaoran.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿No te has dormido?

- al parecer no ¿sucede algo?

- Es que estaba recordando algo.

- De qué se trata.

- Creo que no te conté cuando fui a ver a la curandera.

- ¿curandera? no, no me contaste.

- ¿Quieres escucharlo?

- Adelante, tal vez así me duerma más rápido - dijo bromeando y se gano un codazo de su esposa.

- Ahora tendrás que oírlo todo.

- Adelante - se acomodo a escuchar la dulce voz de su esposa.

Mientras ella rememoraba lo que algunos meses atrás había vivido.

Flash back

Por cierto Sak sé que no muy lejos de Narwain hay un lugar en donde hay una curandera que hace maravillas con las mujeres – dijo Meiling

- ¿Maravillas? - pregunto sin entender

- Es cierto - intervino Nakuru - le estaba comentando a Yukito que una exlady me había dicho de una curandera muy buena.

- Sí - apoyo Meiling dice que es partera y además ayuda a las mujeres que no pueden tener hijos.

- ¿En serio? - sus ojos se iluminaron.

- Si - dijo Nakuru - ¿recuerdas que después de Yui no quede muy bien?

Sak asintió.

- Pues esa persona me dijo que si podía vaya con ella y era seguro que podría quedar en cinta de nuevo - dijo sonriendo.

- Que bien.

- Entonces esta dicho, iremos a verla - dijo Meiling.

- Pero - interrumpió Nakuru - también me dijo que era un lugar muy peligroso, es una de las zonas en las que aún hay problemas.

- No importa, si es cierto el riesgo vale la pena - dijo decidida Sakura.

- Tranquila Nakuru, no tienes de que preocuparte llevaremos una pequeña guardia, además con Sak a nuestro lado nada puede pasarnos.

Unas horas después.

- ¿Estamos perdidos? - dijo enojada Nakuru.

- Creo que sí - dijo tímidamente Meiling.

- ¿Cómo es posible? - Nakuru se estaba exaltando.

- Tranquila - trató de calmarla Sak - seguro encontraremos el camino.

- Pero...

- Lo lamento - decía Meiling.

Atrás de ella el par de guardias examinaban de nuevo el mapa, no entendían que sucedía.

Siguieron en sus caballos y sólo parecían dar vueltas en el mismo lugar.

- Esta es la quinta vez que veo esa roca - decía una malhumorada Nakuru.

- No entiendo - decía Meiling la última vez que vine por estos lugares no estaba así.

- Hay algo raro - después de buscar alguna manera de salir del lugar, Sak comenzó a tener un presentimiento.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Ella toco el piso y concentro su energía, recordando las lecciones que los Silfide le dieron.

- Es una trampa - abrió de golpe los ojos.

Los dos guardias sacaron sus armas, Sak invoco su espada y Meiling se puso en guardia.

Todos rodearon a Nakuru que era la única indefensa.

Sak cerró los ojos - se acercan por el este.

Todos dirigieron su mirada al lugar, de un momento a otro aparecieron un cuarteto de jinetes, todos vestidos de negro y con la cara cubierta.

- Oscuros - susurro Sak.

Todo a su alrededor se oscureció de un momento a otro.

- Entreguen todo lo que posean - se escucho una voz gutural.

- No es eso lo que quieren - los encaró Sak.

- Tiene razón - dijo otro - queremos su energía.

Todos tuvieron un escalofrió al ver como los rodeaban, los jinetes bajaron de los caballos y todos los imitaron, pero en cuanto lo hicieron los caballos parecieron en la oscuridad.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Nakuru se asusto.

- Tranquila, buscan asustarnos, sólo no se separen.

- La energía de sus caballos es deliciosa, pero la de ustedes es mejor - dijo uno de ellos acercándose.

Sak se apresuro a susurrar un hechizo, las armas de Meiling y la de los guardias comenzó a destellar un aura rosada.

- Ya pueden derrotarlos, no permitan que los lastimen - fue el grito antes de que la batalla comenzara.

Eran buenos muy buenos.

- Ahora entiendo porque han sobrevivido, son poderosos - le dijo al hombre con quien peleaba.

- Lo mismo digo - contestó - pero tendré el derecho de decir que fui yo quien mato a la famosa Sak Kinomoto.

- No te hagas ilusiones.

La batalla se hizo más y más feroz, no podían evitar moverse de sus lugares y Nakuru parecía haber quedado descubierta, al notarlo Sak se apresuro a acercarse.

- No se separen - grito, pero entonces vio que los guardias ya estaban siendo derrotados.

- Rayos - dijo enojada comenzaba a sentirse cansada, era por el lugar les estaban quitando las fuerzas incluso Nakuru.

Antes de que nada más pasara, susurró un nuevo hechizo y una gran cúpula de energía emergió.

- Todos adentro - todos la obedecieron.

Los otros hombres intentaron entrar pero no pudieron, hicieron hechizos pero nada funciono.

- Muy astuto - dijo el hombre que aún peleaba con ella.

- Sak - grito Mei – entra -pero ante su horrorizada mirada vieron que los otros hombres se acercaban a ella.

- No salgan - grito al ver las intensiones - me encargaré.

- Y cómo lo harás - dijo otro de ellos saboreando la victoria.

- Oscuridad y luz - dijo ella con una sonrisa - sé como terminar con esto.

Hizo un conjuro subió sus brazos al cielo con su espada en mano, de ella salió una enorme cantidad de luz, cegó por unos segundos a los hombres que desconcertados se alejaron.

- No quiero matarlos, pero si siguen con esto lo haré - dijo decidida - váyanse ahora.

Los cuatro se quedaron sin saber que hacer.

La espada volvió a destellar con fuerza y finalmente los hombres se fueron y con ellos la oscuridad.

Después de algunos segundos pudieron ver la luz de la luna.

- ¿Estas bien? - Mei fue la primera en acercarse.

- Claro - dijo con una sonrisa, se veía muy pálida sin duda hizo mucha fuerza.

Lo mejor había sido que habían escapado, pues ni ella misma sabía si hubiera sido capaz de matarlos en aquellos momentos.

- Ya sé donde estamos - dijo uno de los soldados viendo a su alrededor no falta mucho.

- ¿Nakuru? - vio como la mujer parecía próxima a un colapso - ¿qué pasa?

- No me siento bien.

- Vamos.

Según parecía estaba por amanece cuando llegaron a una vieja cabaña.

- ¿Hola¿Hay alguien?

Nadie contestó.

- ¿Estas seguro que es aquí? - pregunto Mei no muy convencida viendo al guardia.

- Sí - asintió.

- Hola - empujo la vieja puerta y esta rechinó.

- Sólo falta que no este - se quejo Nakuru con un poco más de color en su rostro.

Sak entro, todo adentro estaba a oscuras.

Al final de la cabaña se veía sólo una vela a punto de apagarse.

- ¿Hola? - entraron todos.

Cerca de la entraba había un par de sillas y se sentaron.

- ¿Y ahora?

- No sé.

Se quedaron callados pensando que todo había sido una perdida de tiempo.

Cuando de pronto escucharon un sonoro ronquido porvenir desde el fondo.

- ¿Escucharon eso? -pregunto Sak.

- Sí.

- Iré a ver.

Se acercó con sigilo hasta el final y encontró a una mujer ya de edad durmiendo a pierna suelta.

- ¿Disculpe? - trato de despertarla llamándola, empujándola pero nada sirvió.

- Esta muy dormida - le dijo a los demás y todos suspiraron.

- Será mejor descansar, no tardara en despertar.

Todos se quedaron en las sillas y no tardaron en dormirse, estaban muy cansados.

Sak fue la primera en despertarse al notar como alguna energía la rodeaba, para su sorpresa abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos ojos algo arrugados que la veían con mucha atención.

- Eh, hola - dijo pero esos ojos negros no dejaron de verla, después con mucha calma bajo su mirada cansada y la recorrió de abajo arriba.

- Tu... - dijo con voz bastante seria - no eres tan bonita como dicen, yo era más hermosa.

- ¿Eh...?

Luego la mujer le sonrió y le tendió la mano - soy Soraya.

- Un placer soy...

- Kinomoto Sakura, si chica eres bastante famosa.

- Pero como...

- Soy una anciana querida, pero sé de energías.

- Ah...

- Veo que tus amigos están dormidos, no los despertemos. Sígueme

- Sí.

Ambas caminaron al final de la cabaña y Sak pudo ver la enorme cantidad de plantas que ahí recolectaba, llegaron hasta lo que parecía ser una cocina.

- ¿Un poco de te?

- Claro, gracias.

- ¿Y a qué debo tu visita?

- Yo, vine a...

- Es cierto - dijo la anciana - una de tus amigas se ve mal.

- Nakuru...

- La revise mientras dormía, pero no tengo la planta que necesito te importaría ir por ellas, no esta muy lejos.

Sak asintió - bien así para cuando despierte tendré su remedio - dijo la anciana y la condujo a la salida y le explico como llegar.

Aún sorprendida por las capacidades de la curandera siguió sus indicaciones, llevaba veinte minutos caminando y estaba muy segura de que estaba perdida, pero si las indicaciones fueron muy fáciles.

Estaba justo frente a un río y la mujer no le había dicho nada de un río.

- ¿Quien eres? - escucho a alguien hablar tras ella.

Al darse vuelta se encontró con unos ojos curiosos que la observaban.

Era un hombre, un poco mayor que ella, tenía unos impresionantes ojos negros bastante calidos, cabello negro, piel blanca y una gran altura, estaba vestido como un campesino.

- Hola, yo me perdí - dijo sacando la lengua avergonzada.

- Viniste a ver la curandera - aseguró el chico con una sonrisa.

- Sí, me pidió una flor azulada que crece en un árbol muy ancho.

El chico se acercó - sé donde esta ¿quieres que te lleve?

- Si muchas gracias.

- Es por acá - señalo y Sak se sintió avergonzada pues ella ya estaba convencida de ir al lado contrario.

Mientras caminaban estuvieron hablando de varias cosas, como el clima y las habilidades de la curandera.

- Es esa - indicó el chico.

- Genial - se acercó y arranco una, pero no contaba con la dureza del tallo y termino lastimándose.

- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto el hombre al ver la cara de sufrimiento de la chica.

- No creo, es más dura de lo que creí.

- ¿En serio? nunca he intentado arrancar una - lo hizo y con algo de dificultad logro arrancar una - si que es fuerte - dijo y le entrego la que había logrado sacar.

- Gracias.

Al entregárselas noto que había algo de sangre en las manos de Sakura.

- Te lastimaste - sin previo aviso tomo la mano de la chica y lo examino.

- No es nada.

- Bien - soltó su mano no muy convencido - cuantas necesitas.

- Unas seis.

El chico logro arrancarlas con un poco de dificultad y se las entrego.

- Gracias de nuevo.

- No hay de qué, nos vamos.

Ella sonrió y lo siguió, siguieron hablando todo el camino de regreso.

Él se detuvo e pronto y se metió entre la maleza.

- ¿Dónde estas?

Le dio miedo la idea de quedarse sola y perderse de nuevo.

- ¿Hola?

El chico salió no muy lejos de ella.

- Tranquila - le sonrió.

- Sentémonos.

- Ah... - no le dio oportunidad de decir nada y tomo su mano, se sentaron en una piedra no muy lejana.

Entonces Sak vio que él llevaba unas plantas en sus manos, antes de que ella hiciera una pregunta ya las estaba rompiendo y haciendo una mezcla con ellas, no pregunto nada y seguía los movimientos del chico.

- Listo - tomo las manos de la asombrada Sak y comenzó a untar la extraña mezcla.

Sak se sorprendió al sentir como sus manos parecían haberse refrescado con la sustancia.

- Con esto tus manos regresaran a la normalidad.

- Gracias - dijo algo avergonzada, pues había tomados sus manos como si se tratase del cristal más delicado del mundo.

- No hay cuidado, además yo también la necesitaba - dijo mientras también él se ponía la mezcla.

Siguieron caminando hablando de cosas sin importancia, hasta que ella se dio cuenta de que el camino le era muy desconocido, una leve molestia de desconfianza comenzó a inquietarla.

- ¿Estas seguro de que es por aquí?

- Lo siento, la verdad es que pensé que deseabas ir a un lugar - dijo con una leve sonrisa.

- ¿Lugar?

- Es un lago - siguió caminando - se dice que tiene propiedades mágicas, creo que puede servirte.

- ¿Qué? pero yo tengo que regresar - se detuvo en seco.

El chico también se detuvo para luego regresar y plantarse frente a ella - confía en mí.

Sak tuvo aún más dudas, lo vio a los ojos y sintió su energía tratando de encontrar en ellos algo que le indicara lo que pretendía, pero nada, no sintió mala energía o malas intenciones en su mirada.

- Sólo unos minutos - dijo él indicándole el camino.

Ella se limitó a asentir, pero desde ese momento estuvo al pendiente de cada movimiento del chico en caso de que fuera alguna trampa. Como lo dijo no tardaron en llegar a un hermoso lago rodeado de altísimos árboles.

- Waw - dijo asombrada acercándose más.

El agua era tan cristalina que se podían ver algunos cardúmenes de pececillos nadando en él, de varios tamaños y colores, más abajo podían verse algunos corales en tonos marfil y más al centro unos color verde azulado. Incluso más al centro había cientos de nenúfares de color blanco, era un lugar de ensueño.

- Jamás había visto algo parecido - dijo y sin poder contenerse metió una mano al lago.

Para su sorpresa al momento de hacerlo no sólo los pececillos se espantaron por las pequeñas olas que causo, también desaparecieron al enturbiarse el lago y tomar un color verdoso como si fuera agua estancada de años de un pantano.

- ¿Qué pasa? - volvió su mirada al chico llena de pánico - ¿Qué hice?

- Tranquila - se acercó y ahora fue él quien metió la mano en el agua, el proceso de revirtió y de nuevo pudo ver el fondo del lago.

- ¿Cómo haces eso¿es una clase de magia?

- En realidad sí - le dijo sonriente y levantándose la llamo - vamos.

- ¿A dónde?

Ambos caminaron un poco alrededor del agua, ella disfrutaba el hermoso paisaje. El chico saco de sus ropas una pequeña botella de cristal, la lleno del agua y luego se la entrego.

- ¿E s curativa?

- Sólo funciona si le tienes confianza.

- ¿Es una clase de placebo?

- Algo así.

- ¿Tengo que tomarla?

- Esa es la idea.

Ella miró algo desconfiada el agua, era cristalina así que sin pensarlo mucho la bebió, pero no sintió nada.

- ¿Estas seguro que funciona?

- Sólo si lo crees así. Cierra los ojos y concéntrate.

Sak cerro los ojos y se concentro en la nada al principio, luego su mente se lleno de hermosos recuerdos y de sensaciones agradables, rodeada de una gran tranquilidad.

Así relajando su cuerpo al máximo, y desplegó toda su energía. La sensación fue casi abrumadora, la tensión de días pasados desapareció al instante y sintió que recobro las fuerzas en su totalidad.

- Esto se siente muy bien – fue lo primero que dijo al abrir los ojos.

- Es por el agua, el agua es un elemento de vida - explicaba el chico mientras ella disfrutaba del paisaje y la sensación - al ser creados nuestro primer entorno es el agua. Puede relajarte porque te recuerda la seguridad del vientre materno, tiene propiedades curativas y regenerativas, saberlo ayuda a que pueda ser usada a favor de la vida – explicaba mientras llenaba de nuevo el frasco para dárselo a Sak.

- Esto es fabuloso.

- Es hora de irnos.

- ¿Crees que algún día pueda traer a otras personas para que entren al lago?

El chico le sonrió - pues por mí no hay problema, si ellos tienen la misma energía que tú no habrá ningún problema.

- ¿Puedes sentirla?

El chico asintió.

- Es cierto no te he preguntado¿dónde vives?

- Aquí en el bosque.

- Pero…

- Ya llegamos - dijo el chico y le mostró la cabaña de la mujer.

- Eh... si no sé como agradecerte - dijo verdaderamente agradecida.

- No es necesario, es más creo que te debemos mucho a ti y a todos los valientes guerreros que impidieron que muchas más vidas fueran arrebatadas, nos dieron la esperanzada de un futuro mejor y sólo quiero agradecérselos sobre a todo a ti.

- Fue gracias a todos en realidad. ¿Sabes quién soy?

- Sería más extraño que no lo supiera. Bueno tengo que irme - se inclino y sin que ella lo esperara planto un beso en su mejilla, peligrosamente cerca de la comisura de sus labios, quedo tan impresionada por el acto tan inesperado que sólo lo vio sonreír y perderse de nuevo en la maleza, se sonrojo hasta las orejas y corrió a la cabaña de la anciana.

Todos debieran estar despiertos, evito decirle nada a nadie de lo sucedido, ella aún no se lo creía. Además no había hecho nada malo o ¿sí?

Pausa del Flash back

-UN MOMENTO – gritó Shaoran en medio del relato - ¿quieres decir que ese sujeto te beso?

- En la mejilla Shaoran, nada más paso. Confía en mí ¿quieres? Y deja de interrumpir.

- Esta bien, pero tenemos que hablar.

- Sí luego.

Sigue el Flash Back

Llego cuando la anciana hablaba amenamente con sus visitantes. La anciana era muy sabia además de saber de las propiedades de las plantas, sabía lo de la guerra, las batallas, los problemas que ahora enfrentaban las diferentes razas.

Mientras relataba algunas recetas hacía un te para Nakuru, lo bebió y en cuestión de minutos se le vio la mejoría.

- Dicen que sabe sobre los malestares femeninos - dijo Nakuru cuando los guardias salieron a estirar las piernas.

- Así es señora ¿tiene algún problema?

- En realidad sí, después de tener a mi hija no he podido quedar en cinta.

- Entiendo - señalo su cama - acuéstese y veremos que sucede.

Sak y Meiling prefirieron salir, estuvieron hablando afuera

Mei le contaba como era que Eriol realmente parecía arrepentido de lo que había hecho y que en mucho se lo debía a ella.

Cuando Nakuru salió tenía una cara de nauseas que ambas se hicieron a un lado, la mujer paso a un verde oscuro y corrió para sacar todo lo que su estomago contenía no muy lejos.

- je je - salió la anciana - no se preocupen es normal, se repondrá muy bien.

- Eh... yo también quisiera una consulta - dijo tímidamente Sak y no muy segura por lo que acababa de ver.

- Adelante.

La anciana hizo que se acostara y comenzó a palpar su vientre.

- ¿Quién te dijo que no podías tener hijos?

- Un médico de Dhirtya, dijo que las batallas fueron demasiado intensas, en una de las últimas tuve mucho sangrado, pero logre recuperarme.

- Eres muy fuerte - aseguro la anciana con una sonrisa.

- Cree que pueda...

- Tranquila cariño ¿qué pasaría si no puedes tener un hijo?

Sak dio un gran suspiro - nada, supongo que buscaría adoptar a un pequeño.

- Realmente lo deseas o sólo quieres complacer a los demás.

- Lo deseo - dijo con un poco de inseguridad - eso creo. La verdad es que como crecí pensando que era hombre, eso de tener hijos no se me cruzo por la cabeza en ningún momento, no estoy preparada para semejante responsabilidad. Pero mi esposo, a pesar de que siempre me ha apoyado y dice que no hay problema, él si lo desea aunque no me lo dice, yo lo sé - dijo bajando la cabeza.

- Creo que es difícil por lo que estas pasando, pero en tu caso la maternidad será una decisión tuya y sólo tuya.

- No entiendo.

La anciana sonrió y negó con la cabeza - creo que no puedo hacer nada por ti

Sak estaba algo dolida por la noticia - tu lo haz hecho ya - dijo la mujer luego le sonrió enigmáticamente.

Fin del Flash Back.

- No le entendí, después regresamos, y ahora me enteré de que Nakuru espera a su segundo bebé. ¿Tu que piensa? - preguntó pero no hubo respuesta Shoran Li ya tenía los ojos cerrados y la respiración pausada.

- Shaoran - lo volvió a llamar - tonto - dijo al darse cuenta que estaba muy dormido.

Enojada se dio vuelta y durmió a pierna suelta toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente.

Esta vez fue Shaoran quien se levantó temprano para atender un asunto, aunque supuestamente estaba de descanso. Sak estaba algo aburrida sin Tomoyo todo era diferente, aunque claro le dejo una lista de los vestidos que debía usar en su estancia.

Camino despreocupadamente por los pasillos después de desayunar con su padre y Sonomi. Se encontró con un contento Isil que coqueteaba Merie, para sorpresa de Sak a ella le parecían divertidas sus bromas.

- Ajá - le dio un pequeño codazo cuando la chica se retiró - ya te vi Isil.

- Tal vez¿podrías decirle a Li que le hable de todas mis cualidades?

- No creo que Shaoran sepa que las tienes.

- Muy graciosa, pero si se las digo yo dirá que soy muy presumido y sabes que soy muy modesto - le sonrió y ella le devolvió el gesto.

- Te extrañe tanto - dijo de pronto.

- Sabía que no podían vivir sin mí, pero estás casada.

- No digas tonterías, que esté casada no significa que deba olvidar a mis amigos.

- Eso espero, por cierto...

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Te veo extraña¿estas enferma?

- No ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- No lo sé hay algo raro en tu energía, no sé que es pero es raro.

- Se supone que no deberías sentirla, la estoy escondiendo.

Isil levanto los hombros - pero la siento inquieta como antes de la batalla.

- No entiendo.

- Tal vez es sólo mi imaginación - trato de tranquilizarla

- ¿Qué tal unas carreras de aquí a los jardines traseros?

- Sak no somos unos niños.

- Cobarde, si me ganas hablaré con la chica y de diré tus cualidades, si no tendrás que quedarte en Dhirtya mínimo un mes.

- Pero...

- 1, 2 y 3 - contó lo más rápido que pudo, Isil tuvo que seguirla.

Ambos iban muy parejos.

- Hasta la fuente - gritó Sak

En el último instante Sak aceleró y llego primero.

- No es justo - se quejaba Isil - hiciste un hechizo yo corrí sin hechizos.

- Eras un mensajero, tienes ventajas además no dijimos las reglas así que gane.

- Sak...

Sus palabras se quedaron en el aire cuando una nube negra cubrió el lugar.

Sin decir nada ambos tomaron posición de defensa.

- ¿Quiénes son? - preguntó Isil.

- Viejos amigos - dijo Sak al tiempo que las cosas a su alrededor desaparecían, era la misma energía que los había atacado cuando iban con la curandera.

- Esta vez no perderemos - dijo la voz gutural conocida y aparecieron 7 figuras a su alrededor, todas con túnicas esta vez sin caballos.

- ¿Acaso no sabes alejarte de los problemas? - reprocho Isil.

- Ellos me siguen a mí, no tengo la culpa de que sean tan débiles. Además trajeron a sus amigos.

El ataque comenzó, los hombres eran fuertes pero no lo suficiente. Isil hizo gala de nuevos movimientos y hechizos.

- Haz estado practicando.

- Claro que sí¿por qué crees que me ausente? Busque a los mejores maestros y estoy cerca de poder vencerte.

- Sueña si quieres, pero no me vencerás - hablaban mientras luchaban, cosa que hizo enfadar a los hombres aún más.

- Ya me aburrí - dijo Isil - ¿terminamos?

- Terminamos - dijo ella y al mismo tiempo lanzaron un ataque que tuvo la virtud de asustar tanto a sus atacantes que no tuvieron más opción de huir.

Todo a su alrededor volvió a la normalidad.

- No creo que regresen - decía Isil mientras se sacudía la ropa.

- No - ambos hicieron un pequeño baile de victoria, haciendo movimientos extraños con las manos.

- ¿Sak? - llegó corriendo Shaoran - ¿qué paso? – había sentido las energías.

- Nada, antiguos conocidos, pero ya se retiraron - de pronto Sak llevo su mano a su vientre.

- ¿Estas bien? - preguntaron ambos.

- Es... un ligero dolor - dijo cerrando un ojo.

- Será mejor que te vea un doctor - dijo Isil y Shaoran la cargo.

- No es necesario, en serio ya paso - se quejaba ella pero Shaoran no le hizo caso.

Sak aún sufría algunos dolores repercusiones de la pelea, pero ninguno era de mucho cuidado.

Por la boda un doctor venido de Narwain estaba alojado en el palacio y fue el primero en acudir, el hombre la reviso de arriba a bajo en silencio, después de explorar su vientre la miró con las cejas algo fruncidas.

- ¿Dijo que sintió el dolor después de pelear?

- Si.

Shaoran e Isil que también estaban ahí, se preocuparon.

- No debería pelear en su estado.

- ¿Estado? - preguntaron los tres.

- Esta en cinta - dijo el doctor como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- ¿QUÉ? - se escucho e todo el palacio.

- Debe ser un error - se apresuro a decir Sak - me habían dicho que jamás tendría hijos.

- Pues si no es un niño, no sé que crece dentro de usted - dijo cambiando su semblante a uno amable y sonriente.

Isil y Shaoran habían quedado en Shock.

- ¿E...sta seguro? - preguntó con algo de miedo.

- Tanto como que usted es mujer.

Sakura busco la mirada de Shaoran y de Isil y ambos sólo la observaba con ojos como platos y la boca abierta.

- Felicidades, no debe hacer grandes esfuerzos es mejor que se cuide, la veré en dos semanas, aún estaré por aquí, y veremos como avanza, ahora si me disculpan me marcho - el doctor se fue y el lugar quedo más callado que un panteón.

- ¿Shaoran¿Isil¿Están bien? Me preocupan.

- Em...barazada - dijo a duras penas Isil - es... fantástico felicidades - le dio un abrazo - te dije que no confiaras en los doctores de Dhirtya son algo tontos.

- Gracias - luego observo a su esposo que aún seguía en shock.

- ¿Crees que debería golpearlo? - dijo Isil burlonamente.

- No, ese es mi trabajo, pero déjalo tiente que asimilarlo y creo que yo también aún no lo creo. No, no entiendo ¿Cómo...?

- Ay Sak no me dirás que no sabes como lo hicieron.

Sak se sonrojo - no me refiero a eso, pero... - tratando de explicarse el aparente milagro recordó el agua del lago, habría sido eso.

- El agua.

- ¿Cuál agua?

- Un chico que conocí cuando fui a ver a la curandera, me dio agua de un lago muy hermoso que era curativo.

- Un momento ¿sentiste su energía?

- Sí, era calida casi como la del bosque pero más llena de vida.

- Sak, ese que conociste no era un humano, era un hebalim.

- ¿Hebalim?

- Sí.

- pero ellos no hablan con humanos, menos con magos.

- No hay otra explicación, tal vez ellos quisieron ayudarte con agua.

- Vaya nunca me lo imagine, si los vuelvo a ver les agradeceré mucho - terminó ella con una gran sonrisa.

- Eh... ¿no crees que debes atender a tu marido? - dijo Isil apuntando a la estatua que se había convertido Shaoran - creo que se va desmayar, mejor voy por otro médico - Isil salió sabiendo que la pareja quizá quería estar sola.

- Shaoran - le habló y se acercó a él - ¿estás bien?

El chico estaba igual de estático, había de pronto mucha información en su cabeza y de pronto nada.

Se había convencido a él mismo que no debía presionar a Sak con lo de los hijos y que sería fuerte por ambos, así que se había preparado al máximo para jamás recibir esa noticia.

Ella paso sus brazos por su cuello y lo atrajo hacía ella.

- Shaoran amor, me estar preocupando - se alejo de él y mientras robaba un beso de su esposo, tomaba las manos de él y las colocaba en su vientre.

Sólo entonces Shaoran parpadeó.

Sak se alejo de él y lo miró a los ojos y por fin sus pupila dilatas se centraron en ella - serás padre - dijo con una sonrisa.

- Sakura, te amo - dijo abrazándola por fin.

Una inexplicable y sublime sensación los invadió y ambos terminaron derramando lágrimas de felicidad. La felicidad invadía sus corazones y un tercero comenzaba a latir cada vez más fuerte.

- Gracias Sakura - ella retiró las gotas que salían sin parar de los ojos hermosos de su marido.

- Ambos lo hicimos - él marco cada lágrima suya con un tierno beso.

Estuvieron abrazados por un largo rato.

- Aún no lo puedo creer - decía él- parece un sueño.

- No lo es, y si es así no quiero despertar.

- Sakura.

Pronto sintieron que la tierra temblaba y segundos después entraban como estampida Nakuru, Yui, Isil, seguidos de Fujitaka, Sonomi, Mei, Eriol y tantos más que tenían en gran estima a la pareja, que eran casi todos.

La lluvia de felicitaciones y abrazos los obligaron a separarse.

- Isil eres un chismoso - dijo Sak al chico que desde lejos sólo sonreía.

- Comunicador, no olvides que fui mensajero.

Sonomi y su padre no pudieron evitar algunas lágrimas de felicidad.

Se preparo una gran celebración para la ocasión, tan rápido se expandió la noticia que un día después ya estaban de regreso Tomoyo y Touya dejando su luna de miel.

Touya casi asesina a Shaoran, y Tomoyo estaba tan ilusionada que prometió toneladas de ropa para la madre y el pequeño. Al día siguiente regresaron a su luna de miel.

Hicieron un trato de permanecer juntos el mayor tiempo posible y en verdad lo intentaron, hasta los últimos meses.

Unos meses después estaban en casa, Sakura lucía una redonda y saludable pancita. Se veía muy rara y ala vez hermosa, tenía antojos muy muy extraños que Ieran reconoció como los que su hijo le había provocado.

Por supuesto Ieran y las hermanas Li fueron a felicitar, más bien a casi asfixiar al matrimonio al saber la noticia.

Faltaba un mes para el día estimado del parto y Sak no podía estar más insoportable, no estaba cómoda en ninguna posición y eso la tenía de un pésimo humor. Pocos se atrevían a acercarse a ella, sólo la empleada de confianza y el propio Shaoran a quien no le quedaba de otra.

Mientras su marido dormía, pues todo el día estuvo haciendo los antojos de su esposa, ella daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama, en los últimos días era un verdadero reto dormir.

- Shaoran - lo empujo.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto cargándose de toda la paciencia que tenía.

- No me puedo dormir - dijo con aire triste.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tu hijo no se deja de mover.

Shaoran sonrió y se volteo para tocar la enorme panza de Sak - será un gran hechicero.

- Así será, pero ahora realmente quiero dormir.

Shaoran puso su mano en el abultado vientre - hijo...

- o hija - corrigió ella.

- Bien, hijo o hija pequeño Li Kinomoto por favor sé un buen bebé y deja dormir a tu madre, y de paso a tu padre.

Al contrario sintió como la piel de Sak se movía aún más.

- Es igual de necio que tu - dijo Sak sonriendo.

- Y tú, ya sé que tal si seguimos con la lectura.

- Espero que tu voz lo haga dormir.

Shaoran tomo uno de los libros que leían en esas noches difíciles y comenzó.

Con todo el sueño del mundo él comenzó a leer palabra por palabra en un tono suave y rítmico, no tardo mucho y Sak se quedo completamente dormida. Pero el bebé parecía estar muy despierto pues podía sentir como se movía, pero poco a poco se fue quedando quieto.

Al sentir que no se movía Shaoran beso el vientre de su esposa - espero que nazcas pronto, ya quiero conocerte.

Su casa era un lugar acogedor y tranquilo, habían hecho todo lo posible por tener todos esos días juntos. Sólo los visitaban las personas más cercanas, pues si permitían que todos los que quisieran fueran a ver a Sak tendrían al continente entero alojado en su casa.

Al día siguiente seguían con la rutina del desayuno de Sak que consistía en unos tres platillos exóticos, por no decir raros, acompañados por un poco de jugo. Luego una caminata por los jardines de la casa el cual tenía como mayor adorno un pequeño árbol de Sakura plantado el mismo día que regresaron del palacio. Como lo habían hecho con el árbol de Shaoran, el pequeño o pequeña crecerá como él.

Ahora estaban sentados en una banca cercana al arbolito que era el más protegido y cuidado de todo el jardín.

- Entonces ¿qué quieres que sea? - preguntaba ella.

- No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea lo amaré tanto como a ti.

- Anda Shaoran dime la verdad¿qué quieres que sea¿niño o niña?

- Si por mí fuera serían uno y uno - dijo sonriendo.

- Sería bueno sólo si tu tuviera al otro, no en serio ¿qué quieres?

- Pues... la verdad es que me gustaría que fuera niña, una replica tuya.

- ¿En serio? a decir verdad a mi me gustaría que fuera un pequeño niño, no sabría como criar a una niña.

- ¿Qué eres pequeño? - le preguntó Shaoran al pequeño bulto en el cuerpo de Sak pero éste no se movió.

- Nos quiere dejar en ascuas hasta ese día.

- Disculpen - llamó una chica de unos 20 años, la otra persona que aguantaba con heroica paciencia a Sak.

- ¿Que pasa Madelein?

- Llegaron más cajas de la señora Kinomoto...

- Déjalas donde están las otras.

- Es que... la habitación esta llena no cabe una más - Tomoyo había cumplido su promesa con la ropa del bebé.

Ambos suspiraron - esta bien déjalas en el recibidor por favor.

- Sí.

- Esa Tomoyo esta algo obsesionada.

- No tienes idea.

- Es cierto me dijiste que iban a venir pronto.

- Si la próxima semana vendrán todos.

- ¿Quienes todos?

- Tranquilo no son tantos, quieren darme algunas recomendaciones para cuando nazca, además quiero verlos los extraño mucho.

- Esta bien mandaré a arreglar las habitaciones.

- Eres un amor ¿verdad bebé?

El pequeñín se movió y cada vez que sus padres lo sentían no podían evitar sentirse felices.

Como Sak dijo llegaronNakuru, Yukito, Yui, y por supuesto Fujitaka, Sonomi, Touya y Tomoyo y finalmente Isil, Ieran Li y sus hijas, quienes partirían pronto. Kaho y Yue habían mandado sus disculpas pero prometían ir en próximas fechas.

Traían regalos y muchas ganas de verlos, por supuesto que hubo algunas confrontaciones verbales, sobre todo de Tuoya con Shaoran, pero la reunión transcurrió muy tranquila a pesar de las miradas asesinas.

Esa noche de nuevo Shaoran leía al bebe para que durmiera.

Sakura ya se estaba quedando dormida, fue un día un poco cansado pero estaba muy contenta de verlos a todos.

Ella se quedo dormida y Shaoran dejo de sentir que el bebé se movía y se disponía dormir cuando escucho un gemido por parte de su esposa.

- Sakura ¿qué pasa?

- Shaoran - dijo ella a media voz - creo que ya es hora.

- ¿QUÉ?

- Es hora.

- Falta un mes - dijo alarmado.

- Eso díselo a tu hijo - llevo ambas manos a su barriga.

- Oh no, mandaré por el doctor - prefirió no avisar a nadie pues probablemente era una falsa alarma como habían dicho que podía suceder.

Según se había acordado, el bebé nacería en esa casa tenían todo listo. Shaoran salió disparado hablándole a Madelein para que fuese con el doctor, la chica feliz y preocupada fue corriendo, el doctor que llevaba el control de su embarazo no vivía muy lejos.

- Tranquila - para cuando regreso Sakura acababa de tener una contracción y tenía los ojos apretados y las manos las sabanas sentían su dolor.

- ¿Estas bien?

Ella pareció relajarse un poco después de la contracción - ¿tu que crees? vamos - le ayudo a levantarse la habitación preparada para la llegada del bebé no estaba muy lejos pero tenían que atravesar el pasillo.

Sak iba apoyada en su esposo, él se veía mucho más afectado que ella - todo estará bien - repetía una y otra vez al mismo tiempo que le daba besos en toda la cara.

- Tranquilo Shaoran he aguantado dolores más intensos, podré con este pequeño.

- Si.

Su caminar se detuvo cuando de pronto ella pareció perder fuerza en sus piernas.

- Sakura - no pudo evitar dar un pequeño grito, pero pronto ella hizo acopio de su fuerza y se sostuvo.

- Estoy bien - trato de calmarlo.

- Respira cariño - el pobre se había llevado el susto de su vida.

Siguieron caminando pero pronto varias voces se dejaron escuchar.

- ¿Ya es hora? - fue la pregunta en todas las bocas y todos los invitados se acercaron a la pareja, aún en pijamas se acercaron a ayudarle a la pareja.

- Pero es muy pronto - decía Touya.

- Puede suceder - explicaba Nakuru.

- ¿Estarán bien? - cuestionaba un preocupado Fujitaka.

- Claro es normal - trataba de calmarlo Sonomi.

Por fin entraron a la habitación, todo estaba muy limpio y preparado para la hora del parto.

Todos parecían exaltados a excepción de Yukito e Ieran Li, el resto iban y venían sin tener idea en que podían ayudar exactamente. Sakura les brindaba sonrisas tratando de calmarlos e incluso bromeaba, Shaoran no se había separado ni un segundo de ella y realmente se veía muy pálido mientras le sostenía la mano.

Gracias al cielo el doctor no tardo en llegar y se encontró una habitación llena de curiosos.

- Será mejor que salgan - dijo con voz fuerte.

Todos lo vieron como bicho raro y ninguno movió un músculo para obedecerlo.

- Por favor, es necesario - explico una muchacha que iba con él, según sabía Sak era una especie de enfermera.

- Háganlo por favor - dijo Sak con voz sutil.

Al momento todos obedecieron y se salieron, menos Shaoran que insistió en quedarse.

El doctor rápidamente la reviso - señora Li, creo que el bebé nacerá esta noche, ya tiene unos centímetros de dilatación, debemos esperar - dijo con una media sonrisa.

Sak asintió y sonrió.

Afuera todos daban vueltas en su lugar mientras otros eran tranquilizados por sus parejas.

- Ella estará bien y el bebé igual - le decía Tomoyo a Touya quien parecía estar al borde de un colapso nervioso.

- Debemos esperar - explicaba Nakuru y para tratar de calmarlos comenzó a relatar como fue su parto, logro captar la atención de todos y se centro en los detalles graciosos del acontecimiento. Incluyendo una crisis nerviosa del siempre tranquilo Yukito, el relato funciono y los ánimos se calmaron

Tardaron varios minutos, en los que la enfermera salía de vez en cuando a pedir algo que necesitaran pero se negaba a dar información.

- En ocasiones estas cosas pueden tardar horas, e incluso días - dijo Nakuru y todos se vieron más preocupados.

- Sería mejor que fuéramos a descansar - sugirió Fujitaka, a todos se les veía preocupados.

Pero nadie se movió - no creo que nadie pueda dormir esta noche - dijo Tomoyo.

Madelein también estaba ahí - les puedo ofrecer algo - dijo de pronto, se supone que ese era su trabajo pero estaba tan preocupada que se le había olvidado.

- Te ayudaré a traer algunas tazas de café - se ofreció Tomoyo y la acompañaron Nakuru y las hermanas Li.

Los demás comenzaron a hablar entre sí, pronto sacaron algunas sillas de las habitaciones e intermitentemente veían a la habitación, para angustia de todos ningún sonido podía escucharse de dentro.

Ya llevaban tres rondas de café y eran como las cuatro de la mañana, todos tenían sueño pero nadie hacía nada por retirarse.

Después de mucho rato sin que nadie se asomara salió Shaoran con un semblante que a todos atemorizo.

- ¿Qué paso? - preguntaron todos a la vez.

- No estoy seguro.

- ¿Qué¿por qué? - cuestionó Tomoyo.

- Parece que hay una complicación - dijo a media voz.

- ¿Cómo?

- No lo sé - se tomo la cabeza y realmente se veía afectado - pero ella insiste en que todo estará bien, dice que no se preocupen.

Todos se alteraron.

- Es tu culpa mocoso - saltó Touya.

Shaoran sólo bajo la mirada.

- Tranquilo Touya - entre Fujitaka y Tomoyo lograron hacer que no atacará a Shaoran.

- Ella estará bien - dijo hablando fuerte y entrando de nuevo.

Por un segundo en que la puerta se abría y cerraba todos pudieron ver a Sakura, seguía en la misma posición, su cara estaba pálida y estaba bañada en sudor pero a pesar de todo les sonrió antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

Hicieron un enorme esfuerzo por tranquilizarse, sobre todo Touya que tenía ganas de estrangular a Shaoran primero y al estúpido doctor después, pero Tomoyo estaba ahí diciéndole que todo estaría bien y recordándole cuan fuerte era ella.

Largos fuero los minutos en los que el silencio de hizo presente después de que todos se quedaron en silencio esperando algún ruido, pero nada. Eran las cinco de la mañana y los primeros rayos del sol daban a la casa cuando el llanto del bebe hizo que todos saltaran de sus asientos.

Nerviosos se arremolinaron alrededor de la puerta.

Unos minutos después salía un sonriente Shaoran - todo salió bien.

Todos volvieron a respirar y dieron un gran suspiro casi al mismo tiempo.

- En un momento podrán pasar - entro de nuevo y todos se abrazaban de felicidad, felicitándose por ser tíos unos y abuelos otros.

El doctor salió con una sonrisa, lo mismo que la enfermera - pueden pasar.

Al instante todos se empujaban por entrar, al poder hacerlo la escena frente a ellos arranco más de un par de lágrimas a más de uno.

Sakura estaba en la cama con el pequeño bulto en sus brazos, Shaoran como siempre a su lado abrazando a ambos, los dos sonreían mientras veían al pequeño.

Comenzaron a hablar todos al mismo tiempo y Sak sólo sonreía, se veía realmente cansada pero feliz.

- ¿qué fue? - preguntó alguien y todos callaron.

- Un... Li - dijo el orgulloso padre y se gano una mirada asesina de parte de Touya.

- ¡Shaoran! - se quejaron los demás.

- Es un pequeño Shaoran Li - dijo la madre - fue un varón.

Todos tomaron turnos para acercarse a los nuevos padres.

El pequeño dormía en los brazos de su madre, así que todos lo vieron descansando. Pero después tenían tal escándalo mientras los felicitaban que despertaron al recién llegado al mundo, dio tal grito de enfado que todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la potencia de su voz.

- Un pequeño monstruo - dijo Touya y ahora fue Shaoran que le envió una fiera mirada.

- Tranquilo bebé - lo consolaba su madre logrando que dejara de llorar - aquí hay muchos que te quieren conocer.

El bebé lo que vio fue un montón de caras que lo veían sorprendidos, por primera vez todos le vieron sus hermosos ojitos, verdes como los de su madre, pero tan intensos como su padre.

- Es hermoso¿cómo se llamará? – habló finalmente la orgullosa abuela.

Ambos padres se vieron y dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- Xiao Lang.

Ese fue el primero de muchos pequeños que llegarían con el paso del tiempo, nació después el segundo fue de Yukito y Nakuru, el siguiente para sorpresa de todos fue de Tomoyo y Touya fue una niña que salió con el carácter del padre. Después fue el turno de Meiling y Eriol que tuvieron una pequeña replica de Eriol pero en niña y otro más de Touya y Tomoyo.

De terribles guerreros y príncipes, terminaron en la labor más importante y gastante de sus vidas, por la responsabilidad que tenían encima, como padres.

Pero a pesar de todo, sabían que tenían a sus esposos y esposo y amigos con quienes contar, la vida no sería fácil de ahí en adelante, pero sin duda estaba llena de esperanza. El futuro era prometedor.

Aprenderían a amar de manera diferente.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dejo caer el libro cuando vio la última palabra, luego dio un largo suspiro vio la hora era ya casi madrugada.

Debía dormir al siguiente día entraría en su nueva escuela, le era muy difícil conocer a las personas, antes era muy sociable y alegre antes de la partida de su madre pero ahora...

Evito pensar nada, entro a bañarse, salió y se seco el largo y hermoso cabello.

Se vistió con el uniforme de la escuela y con pasos lentos bajo, la muchacha que hacía la limpieza la miró llegar y sonrió sutilmente. Se había arreglado como lo hacía antes de la perdida, era una joven de una enorme belleza natural, sus curvas eran perfectas pero finas.

- Buenos días - la saludo mientras la chica tomaba asiento en la mesa y ella le ponía en frente el desayuno.

- Buenos días - contestó con voz dulce.

Vio como su mirada se dirigía al lugar casi siempre vació de su abuelo, luego desayuno en silencio.

Partió de su casa muy temprano, camino lentamente para llegar, había rechazado el auto y el chofer que su padre le había asignado porque la escuela estaba muy cerca. Iba con la vista en el suelo, no veía a nadie sólo cada paso que daba, entro a la escuela y había muy pocos estudiantes dentro, se dirigió directamente a la dirección donde la secretaria le proporcionó su horario de clases y todo lo necesario para internarse en su nueva escuela. Cuando los tramites terminaron, las clases ya habían comenzado.

Le dieron una nota para presentarse con sus nuevos profesores, lo agradeció y salió a buscar el salón.

Toco levemente y escucho un fuerte - Adelante.

Esto era lo que odiaba o por lo menos la intimidaba al primer segundo todas las miradas se centraron en ella, se quedo quieta, le dio pánico y por un segundo se arrepintió de haber rechazado los profesores particulares. Sentía que todos podían ver a través de ella, sus miedos, su cobardía, su tristeza, todos sus secretos.

Después de unos segundos en silencio algunos de los alumnos adentro comenzaron a murmurar, eso la asusto aún más, quería huir pero su cuerpo se negaba a moverse siquiera.

- Adelante por favor - escucho una voz masculina.

Encontró a su dueño, era el profesor en turno, era muy joven le sonreía abiertamente. Tenía el cabello marrón y lentes, era muy alto y parecía amable. Aún así no conseguía moverse.

- Debes ser la nueva alumna - se dirigió hacia ella y por instinto ella dio un pequeño paso hacía atrás.

Él le sonrió aún más, para tranquilizarla con la mirada.

- Soy el profesor Fujikata Kino, imparto la clase de literatura - le extendió la mano y la chica no supo como pero la recibió.

Ambos se dedicaron una reverencia.

- Ahora preséntate ante el grupo.

Casi los había olvidado, pero armándose de valor lo vio a todos y a ninguno en especial, con la mirada del profesor encima se sonrojo levemente.

- Buenos días, mi nombre es Nadeshiko Ayanami espero que seamos amigos.

o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o·-.-·o0O0o

- Edi-Wan Kenobi, -Ishari, -Undine, -yuuko-hime, -darthmocy, -yasnna, -meli17, -Khorih, -keri01, -kibun No Tenshi, -Nitoky Hanayime, -Fiorela, -Luna-Box, -Nardu, -Celina Sosa, -[VeRo, -kumiko-chan, -Black Star Dragon Girl

Gracias por su apoyo y palabras de aliento, sin ellas no hubiera llegado hasta aquí.

Estoy contenta de haber terminado esta historia, como me escribieron: es mi pequeña obra de arte. En fin, ahora podré continuar con la otra historia que tengo. Cuídense y lean mucho.

Yoalitzin.


End file.
